


Baking My Way Into Your Heart [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Series: Mr. Hale and Stilinator (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, College, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 178,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek es un universitario modelo, siempre trabajando y sin distracciones. Su horario cuidadosamente planeado se ve completamente alterado cuando su barista habitual es reemplazado por uno nuevo.





	1. Hitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking My Way Into Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580036) by [theSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilence/pseuds/theSilence). 



> Seguramente alguien habrá leído la traducción incompleta de este fic que hay en fanfiction, pero como hace mucho tiempo que no ha subido ningún capitulo nuevo, me decidí a volver a traducirlo de principio a fin.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Ayrton por pasarme los capitulos que habia escrito en su dia y que borre, sin ti esto no seria posible.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia contiene relaciones chico/chico. Y gran cantidad de adorabilidad (lo se la palabra no existe XD)

Derek Hale era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba la organización y que todo fuera predecible. Prefería mil veces tener que irse de vacaciones con todo planeado al milímetro que hacerlo -Dios no lo quiera- de manera espontánea. Así que podéis imaginaros como se sintió cuando entró en su cafetería favorita y encontrarse que su barista habitual no estaba allí.

—¡Buenos días! —lo saludó la alegre voz del chico tras el mostrador.

—Dónde está Clara —Derek ni siquiera se molestó en responderle al saludo. Tampoco en decir las palabras como una pregunta. Era una orden, un "Dime ahora mismo dónde está Clara o te arrancaré la cara".

Sin embargo, eso no pareció desalentar al muchacho. —Oh sí, Clara. Ha tenido que cambiar su horario porque este semestre tiene clases por la mañana. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Estoy aquí para ocupar su puesto. Soy Stiles —Dijo el chico sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano a Derek.

Derek se limitó a mirar hacia la mano, optando por ignorarla. Esa no era la forma en la que quería empezar la mañana. —Mira, estoy seguro de que eres un barista válido y todo eso —El chico retiró la mano al escuchar la palabra "válido"— El caso es que soy muy exigente con la forma en que mi café tiene que ser preparado y Clara ya lo tenía dominado.

El chico pareció considerarlo por unos segundos antes de asentir. —Ya veo… ¿Y cómo es? Dime cómo lo pides, esta vez lo haré gratis y si no te gusta, yo mismo localizaré a Clara y le obligaré a que me enseñe hasta que me salga a la perfección. ¿Te parece?

No lo hacía. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Derek tenía una rutina muy específica y esta pequeña charla ya lo había retrasado dos minutos. Suspiró con frustración. —Bien, da igual. Un café grande muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana, sin crema, con solo un chorrito de leche desnatada, sin caramelo y... por el amor de Dios... no dibujes un corazón en la espuma.

El chico, Stiles, medito durante un segundo y por su expresión y la forma en que sus labios se movían, le indicaban a Derek que estaba tratando de recordar todos los detalles de su pedido. Derek gimió internamente _«Probablemente vaya a olvidarse de algo. Tendría que habérselo escrito. Maldición. Clara debería habérmelo avisado antes de marcharse. Así no estaría aguantando a este chico. Además, ¿Stiles? ¿Quién llama a su hijo Stiles?»_

Derek observó al chico moverse detrás de la barra _«¿Qué está haciendo? Clara no echa el café con tanta fuerza. ¡Arg! ¡Le dije dos gotas de sirope! ¡Eso han sido claramente dos y media! ¿Está usando leche desnatada? Por su bien espero que sí. Jesús… ¿ahora que está haciendo?»_

Stiles se dio la vuelta con el pedido en la mano. Sonrió mientras se lo entregaba —Aquí tienes.

Derek miró al café e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. —Pensé que había dejado claro que nada de dibujos.

—Ah, ah, —Stiles sonrió negando con el dedo. —Dijiste que no dibujara un corazón. Esto, buen señor, es una flor.

Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. —Monísima —respondió con sarcasmo antes de revolver el café con una varilla, haciendo desaparecer la flor.

El chico pareció no desanimarse por dicha acción. Simplemente soltó una risita antes de mirar a Derek expectante. Fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que probablemente estuviera esperando su opinión. Pero dado que Derek estaba de mal humor, se limitó a coger su café y dirigirse a su sitio de siempre, en la esquina más alejada. Su rutina diaria incluía llegar temprano a la cafetería, más concretamente a las seis de la mañana, pedir su café y pasarse la siguiente hora estudiando para cualquiera de las clases que tuviera ese día. Era lo ideal, sin duda, considerando que esa cafetería en particular no solía tener clientes hasta mucho más tarde, cuando los estudiantes normales solían levantarse. Eso le proporcionaba a Derek la paz que necesitaba para estudiar. Sacó su portátil, listo para seguir en donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Alcanzando su bebida, suspiró. —Ok… prepárate para la decepción….

Derek dio un sorbo. Y luego otro. Entonces miró la taza entre sus manos antes de darle un sorbo largo. Se relamió los labios _«Esto está sorprendentemente bueno. Puedo saborear el café a pesar del sirope y la leche»_ Miró al joven detrás el mostrador, obviamente haciendo que estaba ocupado mientras disimuladamente lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Derek soltó un bufido, decidiéndose a ignorarlo y a seguir con su trabajo.

Media hora más tarde, el moreno estaba completamente absorto en la lectura cuando un pequeño plato invadió su espacio. Desconcentrado por la interrupción, Derek levantó la vista para encontrarse con el chico que lo miraba sonriente.

—Dado que parece que te gustó el café, pensé que podría interesarte también este muffin. Yo invito.

Derek posó la vista en el bollo antes de regresarla al chico. —No suelo tomar muffins por la mañana.

—Este es un buen momento para romper la rutina —Sonrió. —Haz una excepción. Yo mismo lo hice.— Dijo orgulloso —En realidad, me alegré mucho cuando escuché que el turno de mañana estaba libre, siempre había querido cocinar. Así que… —Miró al muffin antes de volver la vista a Derek —Yaaay. —Levantó el plato, agitándolo como si quisiera hacer que el muffin bailara en él.

Derek se limitó a mirarlo con incredulidad. —¿Estás sugiriendo que sea tu conejillo de indias?

—Bueno, técnicamente no. Ya he cocinado para mi padre y Scott, pero nunca aquí. Así que supongo que de alguna manera, ¿sí y no? —Aún sonriendo se encogió de hombros.

Derek rodó los ojos antes de seguir con su lectura. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como el chico fruncía el ceño antes de antes de volver a dejar el plato frente a él. Se alejó, desapareciendo en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Derek miró el muffin. Parecía tener un remolino de canela con chispitas de de azúcar en la parte de arriba. El olor que desprendía flotaba en el aire, demostrando que estaba recién hecho. Suspiró. Acercó el plato y partió un trozo metiéndoselo en la boca.

_«Oh… mi…»_ Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Partió otro trozo, porque seguramente era imposible que el segundo mordisco fuera tan bueno como el primero. Pero se equivocó. Patéticamente equivocado. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el bollo. Se bebió lo último que quedaba de su café, gruñendo porque se hubiera acabado tan rápido, pero satisfecho con que el último trago se mezclara a la perfección con el muffin en su boca. Era como una sinfonía divina. Tan bueno que estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido.

Al escuchar al chico volver de la parte trasera, rápidamente empujó el plato hacia su posición inicial, fingiendo estar centrado en su ordenador. Trató de seguir leyendo pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el chico volvía a mirar en su dirección. Y como sonreía al ver el muffin a medio comer. Sonriendo con suficiencia antes de seguir trabajando.

Otra media hora más tarde, Derek guardó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a clase. Dejando la taza y el plato sobre el mostrador frente al ilusionado chico.

—Veo que te gustó el muffin —sonrió.

—Tenía hambre —Mintió Derek, aunque el chico pareció darse cuenta. Sacó la cartera cogiendo un billete de 10 dólares.

—Ey, ey —Dijo extendiendo las manos para detenerlo. —Dije que invitaba.

A Derek no le parecía justo, sobre todo porque tuvo que contenerse de lamer su plato y la taza. Frunció el ceño. —Está bien —Dejó los 10 dólares en el mostrador antes de alejarse.

—¡Espera! —Le llamo el chico —¡Esto es demasiado!

—Propina —Respondió Derek, sin molestarse en parar. Escuchó pasos apresurados a su espalda y el sonido de una bolsa de papel.

—¡Entonces al menos llévate otro bollo!

Ante eso, Derek se detuvo, con la boca salivando ante la idea. —Maldición… —murmuró para sí mismo. Se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse y no girarse. Era una batalla perdida. Derek miró sobre su hombro. El chico seguía detrás del mostrador, extendiendo la mano con una bolsa de papel en su dirección. Gruñendo para sí mismo, y haciendo un particular esfuerzo evitando el contacto visual, tomó la bolsa antes de casi salir corriendo de la cafetería. No se molestó en mirar atrás, ni siquiera, cuando escuchó al muchacho gritar _"¡Que tenga un buen día!"_

No fue hasta más tarde, en su clase de historia, que Derek por fin abrió la bolsa, sucumbiendo de inmediato ante el olor que ésta desprendía. No era un muffin si no una galleta, con almendra y una ligera capa de glaseado en la parte superior. Fue bueno que estuviera sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase porque el gemido que emitió con el primer mordisco hubiera atraído más atención de la que ya tenía. Después de unas cuantas miradas raras, Derek guardo la bolsa, decidiendo que lo mejor era comérselo en privado.


	2. Reprise

Derek no estaba ansioso por llegar a la cafetería esa mañana, para nada. No se había levantado antes preguntándose que tipo de pasteles habría hoy allí y, ciertamente, mientras se lavaba el pelo tampoco pensó en el delicioso café que lo esperaba. Y debido a que Derek no estaba haciendo nada de eso, fue improbable que él -el hombre que incluso era capaz de programar sus pausas para ir al baño- se presentara en la cafetería un minuto antes de tiempo.

Excepto que lo había hecho.

Derek frunció el ceño mirando su reloj. Tendría que llevarlo a arreglar. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al mirar el reloj de su móvil. Probablemente ese también estuviera roto.

—Buenos días —Dijo la alegre voz cuando entró en la cafetería. Levantó la vista y vio que Stiles le sonreía jovial. —¿Lo mismo de ayer? —Le preguntó mientras Derek se acercaba al mostrador, él solo se limitó a asentir con brusquedad. —¿Quieres que llame a Clara? Ayer al final no me diji...

—No será necesario —Ignoró la forma en que el chico se pavoneo ante eso.

—Okey. Un café grande, muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana, un chorrito de leche desnatada y nada de dibujitos en forma de corazón en la espuma.

—Ni flores —añadió Derek algo sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de recordar el pedido. A Clara le había llevado algo más de una semana poder hacerlo sin necesidad de tenerlo apuntado.

Stiles asintió soltando una risita. —De acuerdo. Nada de flores —Y se giró para empezar a prepararlo.

—Y um…

—¿Hm? —Las cejas de Stiles se elevaron mientras se giraba.

Derek no añadió nada más. Recorrió el mostrador vacío con los ojos. —Nada. No importa — añadió ajustando la correa de su bolsa antes de caminar hacia su asiento habitual, sin molestarse en vigilar si el barista cometía algún error, algo que incluso le pasaba a Clara. Ignorando el nudo que se le había formado ante la falta de pasteles.

antes de caminar rumbo a su sitio habitual, sin molestarse en observar al barista para controlar cualquier error que pudiera cometer en la realización de su pedido, algo que hacía incluso con Clara. Ignorando la bola de decepción que se había formado en su garganta ante la falta de pasteles. _«De todas formas seguro que hoy no estaban tan buenos…»_ Trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Levantó la vista cuando una taza fue situada suavemente en la mesa. —Disfrútalo —Stiles le sonrió suavemente, alejándose hasta desaparecer en la cocina.

Derek miro con cautela su café. _«Seguro que hoy no sabe tan bien. Ayer estuvo sorprendentemente bueno. Pero hoy, hoy simplemente estará… bueno»_ Acercó la taza, haciendo una mueca en cuanto lo vio. En lugar de un corazón o una flor había un sol dibujado en la espuma. En contra de su voluntad, sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban para formar  una pequeña sonrisa. Apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Volvió a equivocarse. No sólo estaba bueno. Era como si ese chico hubiera estudiado sus papilas gustativas para crear la perfecta combinación de café, sirope y leche. Dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa, en un intento por calmarse y no bebérselo todo de golpe. Además de que tenía trabajo por hacer.

Unos diez minutos después de comenzar a leer un plato apareció delante de él.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente. —Esperaba que estuvieran terminados antes de que vinieras —Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Sé que ayer dijiste que no eras un hombre de muffins —Se rió de su propia broma —Así que en su lugar te he traído strudel. Es de manzana.

Derek miró al pastel, luchando contra las ganas de comérselo en ese preciso instante. Fue capaz de contenerse volviendo su atención al portátil y fingió continuar leyendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el chico se removía incómodo. —Bien… okey entonces. Yo voy a… sep —Stiles se giró, regresando a la cocina.

Una vez hubo desaparecido, Derek se incorporó entusiasmado, alcanzando el pastel. Tras el primer mordisco, cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Era como tener un orgasmo en su boca. Era crujiente y esponjoso, y el relleno de manzana era dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Había dejado caer la cabeza en la mesa, enterrando la boca en su brazo para sofocar el inevitable gemido. De verdad… ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos pasteles? ¿Cómo podían hacerle sentir una sensación tan cálida con uno sólo mordisco? Lamiendo sus labios volvió a dar otro mordisco. Olvida lo dicho. ¿Cómo podían hacer que sintiera esa sensación una y otra vez con cada mordisco?

Cuando Stiles volvió a salir con una bandeja de strudels recién hechos, Derek regresó a su posición inicial apartando de golpe el plato. Pero el movimiento no pasó desapercibido, incluso si Derek pretendió que había estado inmerso en su lectura durante todo ese tiempo. Antes de acercarse a él, Stiles colocó la bandeja en el mostrador.

—Oh, así que lo has probado —Sonrió al ver los dos mordiscos faltantes. —¿Qué tal estaba?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No estaba mal.

Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron, estudiando al hombre que tenía delante. —Okey… —Dijo lentamente, girándose y entrando en la cocina una vez más.

Derek observó como se alejaba por el rabillo del ojo. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, agarró el strudel1 dándole un nuevo y satisfactorio bocado.

—¡Ajá! —Stiles salió de la cocina, señalando con el dedo acusador al único cliente en la tienda. —¡Te gusta!

Derek se congelo en su sitio, como si fuera un niño al que habían pillado robando galletas del tarro. Aún sujetaba el strudel y tenía un enorme trozo en su boca, provocando que sus mejillas estuvieran llenas.

—¡Admítelo! Piensas que es delicioso ¿verdad? —Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su cara.

—Tenía hambre —Respondió simplemente Derek con la boca completamente llena.

El chico rodó los ojos ante la mentira. Era la misma que Derek había usado el día anterior. Derek maldijo su falta de creatividad. Volviendo a maldecir cuando le dio otro mordisco, justo delante de él.

Stiles se limitó a observarlo, entretenido con las contradicciones que Derek mostraba —Está bien. Si después sigues teniendo hambre —Se burló haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras pronunciaba la palabra "hambre"— tengo unas mini-tartas de limón haciéndose.

Derek casi se quedó sin aliento. Casi. Le encantaba el limón.

—Puedo prepararte algunas para llevar —Le ofreció.

Sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso antes esa idea, Derek se limitó a encogerse de hombros, depositando el resto del strudel en el plato y volviendo a centrarse en su ordenador. —Yeah, vale, lo que sea.

Escuchó una risa mal disimulada antes de ver al chico volviera a desaparecer. Derek atacó una vez más el strudel.

—Por cierto… —dijo Stiles asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Sonrió al ver como el pastel estaba devuelto en sus manos. —No te pasara nada por admitir que te gusta como cocino. Eso haría más agradables nuestras mañanas. —Derek no respondió. Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo. Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Yo sólo lo digo —Tras lo cual, volvió a desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Derek suspiró, metiéndose en la boca el último trozo acompañado de un sorbo de café. _«Él no tiene ni idea… pero realmente podría matarme. Podría ser una combinación mágica de palabras que podría causar que un perro rabioso me muerda en el culo»_ Pensó para sí mismo antes de retornar, esta vez de verdad, su atención a sus estudios.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse para clase se acercó para pagar. Sacó la cartera mientras echaba un vistazo al mostrador. Frunció el ceño. No había tartaletas de limón2.

—Ah —Stiles sonrió.— Deja que te saque algunas —Le cogió la taza y el plato, apartándolos hacia un lado esperando acordarse de encargarse de ellos más tarde. Pulsó un par de botones en la caja registradora. —Oh yeah… ¿Quieres estas tartas o no? Se están enfriando en la parte de atrás, pero deberían estar casi en su punto.

¿Qué si Derek las quería? ¿Qué Derek si las quería? ¡Joder por supuesto que sí! Claro que no le pensaba decirle eso. Simplemente se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Lo que sea.

Stiles imitó su gesto. —Bien entonces. Son cinco con veinticinco.

Derek clavó la mirada en el chico. ¿No entendía el lenguaje de Derek? "Lo que sea" claramente significaba "¡Ve ahora mismo a envolverme un par de esa deliciosas mini-tartas porque tengo clase en unos minutos!" Frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó Stiles, con una sonrisa socarrona formándose en sus labios.

—No. Lo que sea —Repitió Derek.

—Perfecto entonces —Repitió más lentamente Stiles. —Cinco. Con. Veinticinco

Derek casi gruñó ante la petulancia del chico. —¡Está bien!. Me llevaré una caja ¿vale?

Stiles sonrió —¿De seis o de doce?

—… Doce —No entendía como la sonrisa del chico podía hacerse más grande, pero lo hizo.

Era imposible que aquella sonrisa se volviera más grande, sin embargo, se volvió.

—De acuerdo —Dijo mientras volvía a pulsar los botones. —Diez con veinticinco

Derek abrió la cartera. —Maldición… Olvidé pasar por el cajero… —Suspiró mientras le dejaba la tarjeta de crédito encima del mostrador.

Stiles agarró la tarjeta, observando el nombre. —D… Hale. ¿Qué significa la "D"? —Preguntó tras pasar la tarjeta y devolvérsela.

Derek no contestó. Simplemente escribió el pin antes de volver a mirar al chico con impaciencia.

—¿Es por David? ¿Daniel?

Derek resopló soltando el aire por la nariz. —Si no te importa, tengo una clase a la que debo asistir

—Okey, okey —Stiles se dirigió a la cocina volviendo al cabo de un minuto con una caja en las manos. —Aquí tienes… ¿Dylan? ¿Desmond?

Derek levantó una ceja mientras cogía la caja de sus manos. —¿En serio? ¿Desmond?

—¿Delilah? —Stiles no pudo evitar reír ante la mueca en la cara de Derek. —¡Bueno, no lo sé!

Derek rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Qué tengas un buen día Damien! ¿Donald? ¿Darius?

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Rió suavemente negando con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta. Ese chico tenía algo.

Más tarde, Derek se encontró sin poder desviar la mirada de la caja llena de mini-tartas y el nombre de ¿Dennis? escrito en ella, volvió a sentir como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Yeah. Ese chico definitivamente tenía algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones sobre los pasteles:  
> 1 Strudel de manzana: es un dulce típico del centro de Europa, elaborado y consumido en sus principios por la gente menos adinerada.  
> 2 Mini-tartas de limón o tartaletas de limón.


	3. Detour

Durante los siguientes días la situación fue muy parecida. Todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes, Derek se pasaba por la cafetería antes de ir a clase y pedía un café grande y cualquier bollo que Stiles hubiera cocinado, siempre acompañándolos de alguna cosa más para llevar. En algún momento, Stiles empezó a tomarse demasiadas confianzas con Derek. Algunas veces, a mitad de su hora de estudio, Derek levantaba la vista para encontrarse con Stiles sentado a su lado, unas jugando con el móvil, y otras simplemente descansando sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Derek nunca le decía nada, sobre todo porque no le molestaba, simplemente... estaba allí.

Hasta que un día…

—¿Y qué estás estudiando?

Derek levantó la mirada de su portátil centrándose en el chico, con su café a medio camino de sus labios. Había estado tan inmerso en su lectura que se había olvidado por completo que alguien más estaba a su lado. —Historia.

—Eso es guay —Dijo Stiles asintiendo. —¿Algo en particular?

—Tácticas de guerra.

Las cejas del chico se elevaron con interés. —No sabía que existía una asignatura sobre tácticas de guerra.

—No la hay.

Stiles se apoyó en la mesa, con la cabeza en una mano. —Señor Hale, ¿serías capaz de utilizar más de dos palabras seguidas a la vez?

Derek se burló —No.

—Apuesto a que si te hago unos pastelitos de limón, me dirás algo más.

—Lo dudo —añadió Derek, a pesar de que se le había hecho la boca agua ante la idea. Se preguntó cuándo aquel chico había descubierto su debilidad por el limón.

—Y… Señor Hale, ¿cuándo vas a decirme tu nombre? —Preguntó haciendo un mohín. —Nos hemos visto todos los días desde hace dos semanas y aún no me lo has dicho.

Derek rodó los ojos y volvió su atención al portátil.

—¿Es… Dartagnan? ¿Desiree? ¿Dilandau[2](../Text/notas.xhtml)?

—No soy un mosquetero, ni una mujer de una línea erótica, ¿y qué demonios es un Dilandau?

Stiles sonrió. —¿No ves animé verdad?

Ni siquiera se dignó a responder esa pregunta.

Stiles suspiró profundamente. —Señor Hale, disfruto con nuestras profundas y significativas  charlas.

—Stiles.

—¿Sip?

—Cállate.

  


—¿Hey, Daigo?

Derek gruñó ante el nombre. —¿Qué?

—¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Derek tampoco se dignó a responder a esa pregunta.

  


Pues, vale… llamadlo loco, pero de alguna extraña manera, había empezado a acostumbrarse a Stiles. El muchacho hacía el mejor café del mundo y siempre tenía un bollo recién horneado para cuando Derek llegaba a las 5:58 AM. Derek había llevado su reloj a arreglar, pero relojero le había asegurado que su reloj estaba en perfecto estado… Derek cuestionó seriamente sus credenciales. De todas formas.

Al principio, encontró al chico un poco molesto. Bueno, muy molesto. Stiles era una cotorra al que parecía no importarle en absoluto hablar él solo, incluso cuando Derek se negaba a responderle siquiera. Lo cual le ponía un poco de los nervios, sobre todo cuando estaba intentando estudiar. Pero de alguna manera, Derek también se encontró que poco a poco empezaba a escuchar a Stiles. Al principio fueron alguna frase aquí y allí, generalmente sobre temas que le interesaban.

—Hace unos años vi una cosa en la PBS[4](../Text/notas.xhtml) sobre la vida a bordo de un barco de la marina y pensé que sería genial poder estar en un barco como ese.

Derek también lo había visto.

—He pensado en probar a hacer unos brownies de menta, pero creo que esperaré hasta tener menta fresca en lugar del aditivo artificial.

Derek pensó que unos brownies de menta sonaban deliciosos.

—¿Podrías al menos decirme si ya adivine tu nombre? Porque de verdad, me estoy quedando sin ideas, Dagmar.

Derek tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante eso.

Al final, la hora que había reservado para el estudio se vio reducida a treinta minutos. Stiles solía sentarse a su lado cuando acababa de cocinar y una vez allí, Derek se encontró escuchándolo cada  vez más y más hasta el punto de que -y eso era algo realmente extraño- se descubrió participando activamente en la conversación.

—No sé de qué va el programa, pero cada vez que lo dan por la tele, me encuentro sentado en el sofá viendo el "Storage Wars".

—Es un buen programa.

—No consigo decidirme si hacer galletas con virutas de chocolate o muffins con doble de chocolate.

—Haz ambos.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera me das una pista, Django?

—¿Django?

—La 'D' no se pronuncia.

A final de mes, Derek dejó definitivamente de sacar su portátil.

  


Derek no sabría decir qué estaba haciendo allí, en esa parte de la escuela. Ir por allí le estaba llevando mucho más tiempo que por su ruta habitual, pero había descubierto que aún cogiendo el camino más largo, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su siguiente clase. Así que se convenció a si mismo que utilizar el camino más larga era bueno para él porque hacía que andará más tiempo, lo cual era un hábito perfectamente saludable. Con eso en mente, Derek se encontró deambulando cerca del edificio de ciencias mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, que resultaba estar en la otra punta del campus.

—¿Señor Hale?

Oh yeah. Stiles había mencionado algo sobre que era estudiante de ciencias y también algo sobre tuviera clase de química a esa hora… Qué coincidencia.

—Ey, Señor Hale —Sonrió Stiles mientras corría hasta alcanzarlo. —¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Estoy aquí.

El chico se rió. —Quiero decir, nunca te había por aquí.

—He descubierto que es más rápido ir por este camino.

Stiles se limitó a asentir, sin ser consciente de la clara mentira de Derek. —¿Y qué tienes ahora?

—Mitología.

—¡Genial! Yo tengo literatura. Están en el mismo edificio.

Derek no había pensado en eso. No, de verdad. No había… excepto que sí lo había hecho.

—¿Te acabaste las galletas de esta mañana?

—No —Respondió Derek, sacando la bolsa de galletas de su cartera, pensando en comerse alguna ahora.

—¡Perfecto! —Stiles sonrió mientras cogía la bolsa y sacaba una galleta. —Aún no tuve tiempo para comer y me muero de hambre.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Eso es mío.

El chico se rió de nuevo. —No te preocupes, Dimitri. Te preparare algo realmente bueno para mañana.

Derek arqueó una ceja ante eso. —¿De limón?

—Por supuesto. —Asintió.

Aunque su cara era inexpresiva, por dentro Derek saltaba de alegría.

  


Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas para Derek. Le iba bien en las clases y empezaba sus mañanas con un buen café, una comida excelente y la perfecta compañía. Entró en la cafetería deseoso de empezar su día.

—Buenos días señor. ¿Qué desea?

Derek frunció el ceño confuso. —Ya sabes cuál es mi pedido.

—Le aseguro, señor, que no lo sé.

Frunció aún más el ceño. Stiles estaba sonriendo como siempre, pero tenía algo diferente. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy teniendo una gran mañana. Ahora, ¿cuál es su pedido señor?

Derek suspiró. Vale. —Café grande muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana y un chorrito de leche desnatada

—¿Desea algo más?

—Stiles, sabes perfectamente que eso n… —Derek resopló. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No sé de qué me habla. Solo intento tomarle el pedido, señor.

—¿Qué es eso de 'señor'?

—Como su barista, mi trabajo es darle la bienvenida de esa manera. —Pronunció Stiles de forma automática. —¿Prefiere que lo llame de alguna otra forma?

Derek resopló. Lo que fuera que le estuviera pasándole a Stiles, no era algo con lo que quisiera tratar en ese momento. —Da igual. El café y un pastel.

—En seguida señor.

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras veía al chico trabajar. Stiles en definitiva estaba actuando de forma extraña. Se dirigió a su lugar habitual, esperando que el chico se le uniera. Una vez hubo acabado, Stiles dejó el café y un pan vienés en la mesa de Derek, pero en vez de sentarse a su lado, se alejó desapareciendo en la parte de atrás. Derek estaba desconcertado. Agarró la taza acercándosela y se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver que la espuma era sólo eso, espuma. No había ningún dibujito. Eso lo confirmaba. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Derek se pasó toda la mañana solo, la cafetería estaba extrañamente silenciosa a pesar de los ruidos procedentes de la cocina. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Derek se acercó al mostrador, esperando a que Stiles saliera. Unos segundos más tarde apareció con la misma sonrisa falsa.

—Hola, Señor. ¿Listo para marcharse?

Derek ya había tenido suficiente. —Stiles ¿qué ocurre?

—No sé de lo qué me está hablando señor.

—Stiles, vamos. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me 'pasa' nada señor. Después de todo, sólo soy su barista. No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo.

Derek arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquello. Esas palabras le sonaban familiares.

—Quiero decir, sólo soy una pequeña y molesta cotorra que no conoce los límites. Hablo de lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Porque, de hecho, probablemente ponga de los nervios a todos los que me rodean con mi incesante verborrea.

Derek frunció el ceño _«Mierda»_.

—Así que señor —Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa aún más falsa en su cara. —¿Listo para marcharse?

—Stiles…

El chico tecleó en la caja registradora. —Cinco con veinticinco señor.

—Stiles…

—Son un total de cinco con veinticinco señor.

Derek se estaba enfadando. Stiles ni siquiera le estaba dando una oportunidad de explicarse. _«Bien, si es así como quiere que sea la cosa, que así sea»_ Derek sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete de diez dólares.

La sonrisa falsa regresó a la cara de Stiles. —Muchas gracias señor —Dijo abriendo la caja registradora para darle el cambio a Derek. —Que pase un buen día.

Derek se limitó a fruncir el ceño, colgándose la mochila en su hombro antes de salir por la puerta.

En una palabra, Derek estaba cabreado. Ni siquiera prestó atención en clase. Fulminaba a todos con la mirada y estaba molesto con cualquiera que se le cruzaba. Y todo esto no era su culpa.

Okey, tal vez lo fuera.

El día anterior, Stiles y él habían ido juntos hacia el edificio de Inglés, algo que se había convertido en costumbre desde ese primer momento. Stiles dejó a Derek en la puerta de su clase antes de girarse hacia la suya. En ese momento Erica apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  antes de girarse hacia la suya. En ese momento Erica apareció con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Erica y Derek no era exactamente amigos. Simplemente eran compañeros de clase. Pero eso parecía darle a la chica el derecho para acercarse a Derek, quién aún se encontraba en la puerta de la clase y hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Quién es tu amigo?

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Y a ti que más te da?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Es mono.

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba aquella chica. Y le gustaba aún menos que le gustara Stiles. —No es mi amigo. Es sólo mi barista. Es sólo una pequeña y molesta cotorra que no conoce los límites. Habla de lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. Probablemente pone de los nervios a todos los que le rodean con su incesante verborrea.

Erica rodó los ojos, limitándose a sentarse en su sitio habitual. Derek sonrió. Había funcionado. Desafortunadamente no contaba con el hecho de que Stiles hubiera oído todo.

_«¡Pero no lo decía en serio!»_ Derek gruñó con frustración, pasándose las manos por el pelo. _«¡Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarme!»_

Más tarde ese mismo día, Derek esperó a que Stiles saliera del edificio de ciencias para ir juntos a su siguiente clase, se desanimó cuando el chico pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, como si no hubiera notado su presencia. Derek caminó hacia su clase solo.

—¿Sabes qué? Perfecto. No lo necesitaba antes. No lo necesito ahora. Si es así como quiere actuar, bien. Tal vez ahora pueda volver a estudiar por las mañanas como solía hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Stiles lo recibió con esa sonrisa falsa, Derek decidió ignorarla. Repitió su pedido y se sentó, sacando su portátil. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando Stiles dejó el café en la mesa. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño la falta de bollo. Pero estaba bien. Si era así como iba a ser, tampoco necesitaba bollos.

Esa nueva rutina continuó durante el resto de la semana. Y por mucho que Derek quería negarlo, estaba empezando a extrañar la compañía de Stiles. Sus mañanas eran solitarias. Stiles había empezado a cobrarle cuando le dejaba el pedido. Después Derek se limitaba a estudiar en silencio y marcharse de la cafetería cuando era la hora, sin darle una segunda mirada al normalmente alegre chico. Después de un fin de semana de estudio improductivo, Derek había alcanzado su límite.

El lunes, Stiles estaba siendo más cabezota que de costumbre. Ni siquiera miró a Derek a los ojos. Tan pronto como Derek entró por la puerta, Stiles empezó a preparar su café, tendiéndoselo en cuanto estuvo hecho. Luego se quedó esperando, sin decir nada hasta que Derek entendió que estaba esperando a que le pagara. Derek pagó sin recibir tan siquiera un 'señor' en respuesta. Stiles le devolvió el cambio y desapareció en la cocina.

Derek miró su café, contemplando la espuma sin dibujos. Dio un sorbo. Y por supuesto aún seguía siendo perfecto, como siempre. Derek suspiró, sintiendo un ligero dolor en su pecho. Dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y se fue.

  


Derek estaba decidido. Tenía un objetivo en mente y cuando eso pasaba, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Iba a hacer que Stiles lo escuchara y después haría que lo perdonara. Había hecho un plan en su mente durante sus clases matutinas, e iba a ponerlo en marcha. Era por eso por lo que se encontraba en el exterior del edificio de ciencias, esperando a que Stiles saliera de clase.

Al ver la familiar cabeza afeitada entre la multitud, Derek rápidamente se acercó a él, levantándolo y poniéndoselo sobre el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—¡Ack! ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? —Chilló Stiles tratando de soltarse del agarre de Derek.

Aunque no era un plan perfecto, Derek lo estaba llevando a cabo a la perfección. Tenía que aclarar las cosas y si Stiles no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharle voluntariamente, bien Derek haría que lo escuchara. Con el chico aún peleando sobre su hombro entró en el edificio de inglés, sin prestar atención a las miradas extrañas que le dirigían a su paso.

—¡Maldita sea, bájame! ¿En serio gente? ¿Vais a quedaros mirando mientras este matón me secuestra? En serio, ¡eso no está bien!

Derek llevó a Stiles a su clase, dejándolo en el suelo delante de Erica.

—¡¿Qué maldito problema tienes psicópata?! ¡Me largo de aquí! —Pero antes de que Stiles pudiera irse, Derek lo agarró por la muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que se fuera. —¡Suéltame! —Gruñó tratando de liberar su muñeca del férreo agarre al que estaba siendo sometida.

Derek lo sujetó aún más fuerte, girándose hacia su compañera de clase. —Este es Stiles. Sí, es mi barista. Sí, habla sin cesar y sí, puede que a veces sea algo molesto. Pero sí, es mi amigo y echo de menos su incesante y estúpido parloteo y sus estúpidos dibujitos en la espuma de mi café y sobre todo echo de menos su estúpida cara. Así que aquí tienes —Finalizó soltando su muñeca. —Que paséis una feliz vida juntos —Derek resopló mientras observaba a la chica.

En ese momento, Derek notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Otro chico caminaba hacia ellos. Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Erica, mirando a Derek —¿Y quiénes van a pasar una vida feliz juntos?

Derek reconoció al chico de color como Boyd. Miró a ambos, Erica trataba de ocultar su risita.

Un súbito ataque de risa llenó el ambiente. Derek frunció el ceño mientras clavaba la vista en el techo, respirando profundamente antes de girarse. Stiles estaba doblado, apoyándose en una de las mesas, partiéndose el culo. Se giró hacia la pareja frente a él.

Erica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cogía la mano de su novio que seguía en su hombro. —Yo sólo dije que era mono.

Sin añadir nada, Derek se recompuso, recolocando la correa de su mochila antes de abandonar la clase. Aún era capaz de escuchar las carcajadas de Stiles mientras abandonaba el edificio.

Derek no quería levantarse de la cama. Siendo sincero, después de aquella escenita que provocó, no quería volver a salir de la cama nunca más. Pero lo había manejado, se había dado cuenta de  que no tenía tiempo para sentirse avergonzado y se levantó preparado para un día nuevo.

Entró en la cafetería -resistiendo las ganas de no volver nunca- encontrándose con Stiles sonriéndole. Con una sonrisa genuina.

—Buenos días Señor Hale —Saludó Stiles. —¿Qué puedo ofrecerte hoy, amigo?

Derek cerró los ojos, odiándose a sí mismo por haber ideado aquel estúpido plan. ¿Quién hacía eso? ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera se molestó en responder a Stiles. Caminó hasta su mesa de siempre, sacando el portátil y escondiéndose detrás de la pantalla.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Stiles le dejó su café, acompañado de un muffin de arándanos antes de desaparecer en la parte de atrás. Derek cogió el café. Suspirando, dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Mirando su taza de café, vio que tenía dibujado un pequeño lobo.


	4. Hung Up

Laura Hale estaba enfadada. Y eso significaba que Derek tenía la obligación de escucharla quejarse hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Trató en vano colgar el teléfono, pero Laura era la única persona a la que no podía hacerle eso. Ella y su tío eran lo único que le quedaba y, a pesar de que se estaba quedando dormido al teléfono, trató de mantenerse despierto por el bien de su hermana.

Laura era la copresidenta del Grupo Hale, el negocio familiar que dirigía junto a su tío Peter, le había estado hablando durante horas sobre los problemas de la compañía y otras cosas que la tenían estresada y de las que Derek no entendía pero que debía escuchar considerando que era tan malas para la empresa. Dejó que despotricara, como haría cualquier buen hermano sabiendo que Laura realmente necesitaba desahogarse para no explotar y pagarlo con algún pobre asistente o con su secretaría cuando estuvieran tratando de hacer su trabajo.

Trató de convencerlo de que se pasara por Beacon Hills para conocer a su prometido. Pero en ese momento, Derek ya estaba roncando.

Por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa que Derek acabara despertándose a las siete de la mañana, con el teléfono aún en la mano, con la llamada terminada hacía tiempo. La atención de Derek se centró de inmediato en su reloj.

_«¡Mierda!»_

Derek saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia su armario en busca de algo de ropa limpia que ponerse. Se puso sus zapatillas de deporte, sin molestarse en atarlas y agarrando su mochila salió corriendo rumbo a la universidad, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Lo consiguió. A duras penas, pero lo consiguió.

Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubiera saltado la clase. Se caía de sueño y probablemente también estaría hecho un desastre. Seguramente tendría que traducir sus apuntes y lo peor de todo, es que no había tomado su dosis de cafeína. Su parada en la cafetería era lo que le hacía aguantar el resto del día. Durante un momento, reconsideró pasarse por ella entre clases para, al menos, tratar de continuar el día con algo más de energía.

_«Además, echo de menos a Sti… ¡los pasteles de Stiles! ¡Echo de menos sus pasteles!»_ Derek negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquel pensamiento era por la falta de cafeína. No podía seguir de esa manera, así que se decidió. Iría a la cafetería al acabar la clase a por un poco de Stiles… Emmm. A por alguno de los pasteles de Stiles.

Cuando Derek entró en la cafetería, se sorprendió al ver lo llena que estaba. Había alumnos por todas partes ocupando casi todos los asientos disponibles. Estaba acostumbrado a las mañanas silenciosas, no al ajetreo y bullicio que estaba viendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Mr. Hale! —Los ojos de Derek buscaron entre la multitud, encontrando a Stiles al instante. El chico lo sonreía con entusiasmo agitando la mano desde el mostrador a modo de saludo. —Te eché de menos esta mañana Darren —dijo sonriente.

Derek luchó contra el sonrojo. —Yo… um… Me levanté tarde —Aunque lo que realmente quería decir era 'Yo también te eché de menos.'

—Haré tú café. Isaac te cobrará —Señaló con la cabeza al chico detrás del mostrador, que en estos momentos estaba atendiendo a otro cliente.

—Pónmelo para llevar Stiles. Tengo clase en quince minutos

Vio al chico asentir con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda y empezar a preparárselo. Derek reconoció al otro barista, era Isaac Lahey. Habían tenido clase juntos el semestre anterior. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico de pelo rubio y rizado acabará de atender al otro cliente.

—¿Hey, sólo el café no? —Isaac lo saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Um… —Derek observó el mostrador vacío, no había quedado ni un pastel..

—¡Oh, yeah! —Isaac siguió la línea de visión de Derek hasta el mostrador vacío. —Lo siento tío. Normalmente a estas horas ya no nos queda ninguno.

—No importa —Respondió Derek, ignorando la desilusión de su voz.

Isaac le dedicó una media sonrisa de disculpa antes de cobrarle el café.

Stiles finalmente se giró, tendiéndole el vaso de papel. Aún no le había puesto la tapa. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece? Cada vez lo hago mejor ¿verdad?.

Derek miró el café y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Qu… qué se supone que es eso?

Isaac echó un vistazo. —Tío es un Pikachu. ¿No sabes lo que es un Pikachu?

Derek se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de dar un trago, consiguiendo que la cabeza de la criatura desapareciera.

Stiles volvió a abrir la boca. —Mi obra maestra… —Soltó dramáticamente con la mano extendida.

Derek rodó los ojos, mientras le daba otro sorbo.

—Ey Stiles, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Derek clavó la mirada en la chica pelirroja que había aparecido a su lado, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stiles. Sintió como su ceño se fruncía suavemente ante aquello.

—Oh —Stiles sonrió mientras colocaba el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. —Es mi amigo, Mr. Hale. Le gusta hacerme compañía por las mañanas.

Derek se burló —Vengo por el café.

—Minucias —Añadió Stiles quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano. —Mr. Hale, esta es Lydia.

—Encantada de conocerte —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. Derek se la estrechó educadamente, observándola con detenimiento. Lydia volvió su atención a Stiles. —¿Está listo lo que ha pedido Jackson? Se está impacientando. Y ya lo conoces.

Stiles soltó una risita. —Yeah lo sé —Miró a Derek. —Espera un segundo ¿vale?

Derek asintió observando como el par se alejaba hasta llegar a una mesa llena de gente. Cuando vio a un chico de pelo oscuro y despeinado pasar un brazo por la cintura de Stiles no pudo evitar gruñir.

—¿Estás bien tío?

Apartó rápidamente la vista de la mesa clavándola en Isaac que seguía tras el mostrador. —Eh… si… Yo… —Miró la taza en su mano antes de añadir. —Está caliente.

—Toma —Isaac le extendió una servilleta para que Derek pudiera dejar allí el vaso.

—Gracias —Respondió, agradecido porque no le preguntara nada más. Volvió su atención de inmediato a la mesa. Stiles se había acercado más al chico despeinado y había apoyado una mano en su hombro.

—Ese es Scott.

Derek volvió su atención a Isaac que parecía haber vuelto a seguir su línea de visión. —¿Perdón?

—Scott McCall. Stiles y él son inseparables desde hace mucho tiempo.

Derek frunció el ceño ante eso, notando una sensación incómoda en el pecho. Volvió la atención a los otros, fulminando con la mirada a la mano en la cadera de Stiles.

De repente, un chico rubio de pelo corto se puso en pie escupiendo el café por todas partes. — ¡Ag, Jackson! —gritó Lydia asqueada mientras se apartaba.

—¡Maldición Stiles! ¡Estás muerto!

Stiles consiguió preguntar entre carcajadas —¿De qué me estás hablando hombre?

—¡Tú! ¡Pusiste sal en mi café en lugar de azúcar! —Trató de alcanzarlo para golpearlo pero Stiles logró escapar. —¡Vuelve aquí Stilinski!

—¡Eso te pasa por cambiar mi champú por pegamento! —Gritó el chico en respuesta sobre su hombro, corriendo hacia donde estaba Derek. Se ocultó detrás de él, usándolo como escudo.

Derek supo que había perdido la capacidad para razonar al sentir las manos de Stiles rozándolo, una en su hombro y la otra en su cadera mientras se escondía. El chico, Jackson, supuso, se levantó resoplando furioso. —¡Esto no ha acabado Stiles! —Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba escondido detrás de una persona. —¿Quién es éste?

Por el rabillo del ojo Derek pudo ver la cabeza de Stiles aparecer sobre su hombro. —¡Éste es Diego y se va a poner en plan Go, Diego, Go[5](../Text/notas.xhtml) si te acercas más!

Derek estaba confuso _«¿Qué narices era un Go, Diego, Go?»_ Iba a preguntar cuando Isaac estalló en carcajadas.

—Stiles, eres idiota —Bromeó entre risas. —Vuelve al trabajo.

Jackson dio un paso al frente, señalando amenazadoramente a Stiles quien seguía asomado por

Jackson dio un paso al frente, señalando amenazadoramente a Stiles quien seguía asomado por encima del hombro de Derek —Será mejor que vigiles tu espalda Stilinski.

—Oh Jackson, sé bien que en el fondo realmente me quieres. —Sonrió antes de agarrar el dedo amenazador del rubio y besar la punta.

Jackson apartó la mano mirándolo molesto mientras se limpiaba el dedo en la camisa, sin embargo, no negó las palabras de Stiles. —Lo que sea Stilinski —Volvió a fulminar con la mirada al chico antes de regresar a la mesa con el resto de sus amigos.

Derek parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sitio, tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado. Escuchó a Stiles soltar una risita justo detrás su oreja antes de sentir la mano sobre su hombro apartarse, rozando su espalda, mientras el chico volvía a encararlo. Sintió una sensación cálida en su interior pero la atribuyó a que el café por fin se había asentado en su estómago.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! —Stiles exclamó mientras corría tras la barra desapareciendo en la parte de atrás.

Derek miró a Isaac quien tenía una sonrisa divertida. —¿Normalmente es así?

El chico asintió tranquilamente. —Todos. Los. Días.

Derek negó con su cabeza justo cuando Stiles volvía a aparecer con una pequeña bolsa de papel en las manos.—¡Aquí tienes! —Sonrió tendiéndosela. Frunció el ceño mirando a la bolsa como si esperara que pasara algo. Stiles la agitó, urgiéndole a tomarla. —Hice unas pequeñas tartaletas de queso esta mañana y te las guardé. Iba a dártelas cuando te viera más tarde pero dado que estás aquí… —Se encogió de hombros agitando la bolsa de nuevo.

Derek quería arrancarle la bolsa de las manos y perderse en el olor de los pasteles pero se limitó a mirarla con sospecha. —¿De qué tipo son? —Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

—La mitad son simplemente de queso, con frambuesas por encima, pero la otra mitad tienen además limón —Sonrió —con arándanos por encima.

Derek apretó los dientes para evitar demostrar su impaciencia. Stiles conocía perfectamente sus gustos. Tratando de guardar las apariencias forzó un gruñido y puso los ojos en blanco. —Bien, si insistes —Estiró la mano para tomar la bolsa.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles la sacó de su alcance frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno si no las quieres, estoy seguro de que puedo volver a guard…

Derek gruñó, casi arrancándole la bolsa de las manos. —Claro que las quiero. —Resopló indignado, aunque el fondo estaba encantado de tenerlas.

Stiles volvió a reírse. —Deberías irte, no vayas a llegar tarde. Y no te preocupes por el dinero, lo apunto y te las cobro mañana. Nos vemos más tarde ¿vale? —Derek asintió dándole otro trago a su café. —Hasta luego Mr. Hale —Se despidió con una sonrisa contenta.

Derek miró a Isaac que parecía haber observado divertido toda la situación y parecía estar conteniendo la sonrisa. Derek rompió el contacto visual centrando su atención en la salida. — Hasta luego Mr. Hale —Dijo burlonamente el barista más alto. —¡Vuelve pronto!

Derek se giró la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, lo cual borró la sonrisa pícara de la cara de Isaac de un plumazo. _«Todavía puedo hacer que me respeten»_ pensó sonriente, saliendo de la tienda bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

Mientras Derek se comía plácidamente las tartaletas en clase pensó en lo que acababa de ver en la  cafetería.  _«Primero aquella chica lo había rodeado con su brazo, luego otro chico había hecho lo mismo y por último, había besado el dedo de aquel otro chico. Me pregunto cuál es su relación con ellos. Lahey dijo que Stiles y ese tal McCall estaban bastante unidos… ¿pero cómo de unidos?»_ Derek trató de prestar atención en clase, de verdad que lo intentó, pero su mente seguía repitiéndole las imágenes de Stiles y sus amigos. ¿Simplemente eran amigos? ¿Alguno sería más que un amigo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Stiles sólo le había guardado tres pequeñas tartas de cada tipo?

Derek frunció el ceño mirando la caja vacía, ahí no iba a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Más tarde, Derek seguía preguntándoselo mismo mientras esperaba a que Stiles saliera de clase. Se acercó a él al verlo bajar las escaleras del edificio de Ciencias.

—Hey Mr. Hale. —Stiles sonrió —Pareces algo amargado. ¿Te has acabado ya las tartas? —se burló.

Derek ignoró la pregunta, con su mente aún centrada en otras cosas. —Así que… esta mañana… ¿esos eran tus amigos?

Stiles no mostró ningún tipo de malestar al ver su pregunta completamente ignorada. —Mm-hm. Somos un grupo de los más variado, pero nos llevamos bien.

—La chica pelirroja…

—No, no —Negó Stiles acompañándolo con un movimiento de su dedo para enfatizar sus palabras. —Su pelo es rubio-fresa.

Derek apretó los labios ante eso. —Vosotros… vosotros parecéis bastante… cercanos.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Sep bueno, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. En realidad, la conocía pero ella no sabía que existía durante la época del colegio. —Se río. —Tío, estaba coladito por ella...

Derek arqueo una ceja. —¿Estabas?

—Síp, desde tercer grado. —Dijo estirando los brazos como si así pudiera demostrar que había sido mucho tiempo. —Para cuando ella empezó a darse cuenta de que existía, yo ya estaba en la "zona de amigos", lo que es una condena para cualquier chico que trate de ligarse a una chica. Ahora lo llevo bien, además de que ella está perdidamente enamorada de Jackson.

—… De Jackson… —Repitió Derek lentamente.

—Mm-hm.

—Ese es el chico al que le estropeaste el café.

Ante ese comentario, Stiles volvió a soltar una carcajada. —Oh tío, eso estuvo genial ¿a qué sí? Se lo merecía.

—Así que vosotros sois… amigos.

Stiles asintió. —En el instituto, era un absoluto imbécil. En serio, un completo gilipollas. Solía meterse con Scott y conmigo todo el tiempo. —Derek hizo una leve mueca de disgusto ante eso. —Pero ahora estamos bien. Quiero decir que eso ayudó a que Lydia y yo nos hiciéramos amigos. Aunque de vez en cuando seguimos gastándonos bromas el uno al otro. Como el otro día, decidió coger un par de mis camisetas y le hizó un par de agujeros a la altura de mis pezones, así que  decidí cortarle la parte delantera de alguno de sus calzoncillos. Ya sabes, ojo por ojo. —Sonrió orgulloso.

—Muy maduro —Comentó Derek, apartando de su mente la imagen de los pezones de Stiles.

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Derek ahogó una pequeña risita. —Así que… —Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué hay con … Scott? —Miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Vosotros sois... cercanos?

—Yeah, es como mi hermano. —Ante eso Derek sintió como la tensión de sus hombros disminuía. —Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Es un poco despistado, pero lo quiero. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Derek asintió. —Así que… ninguno de ellos…

—¿Ninguno de ellos qué?

—Quiero decir, tú y ellos…

—¿Mm? Oh… ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! —Stiles se rió, negando con la cabeza con fuerza. —Soy un pájaro libre. Y este pájaro —Se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar. —Este pájaro tú no lo puedes cambiar.

Derek hizo una mueca, reconociendo en sus palabras la canción Lynyrd Skynyrd[6](../Text/notas.xhtml).

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes novia?

—No.

—¿Esposa?

—No.

—¿… Marido?

Derek lo miró. —Estoy soltero ¿vale?

Soltó una risita. —Bueno, nunca se sabe hoy en día. Quiero decir, la primera vez que vi a Danny, no sabía que le iban esas cosas, sólo pensaba que olía bien.

Derek giró bruscamente la cabeza encarando a Stiles. —¿Danny? ¿Quién es Danny?

—Umm, no sé si lo viste, pero estaba en la cafetería cerca de Jackson.

Derek intentó recordarlo, pero no se había fijado realmente en las otras personas en la mesa, ¿debería haberlo hecho?

—Danny es un chico genial. Bastante atlético. Y tienes esos hoyuelos... ¡Umm! Qué hoyuelos…

—¿Te… te gusta?

—¿A quién no le gusta Danny? —Stiles sonrió como si esa fuera una respuesta aceptable, y no,  no lo era, no al menos en lo que a Derek se refería. —¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu número?

Derek parpadeó un par de veces ante en súbito cambio de tema. —¿Qué?

—Aquí —Dijo el chico extendiendo una mano hacia él— déjame ver tu teléfono.

—Um —Derek sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y antes de poder reaccionar Stiles ya se lo había quitado. Con dedos expertos, Stiles manipuló el teléfono como si fuera suyo, escribió, paró, separó el teléfono estirando la mano y dándole la vuelta y escribió un poco más antes de devolvérselo a Derek. —Ya está —Sonrió. —Ahora tienes mi número. —Sacó su móvil enseñándole a Derek la llamada perdida. —Y yo tengo el tuyo.

Derek volvió la mirada a su teléfono. —¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Stiles resopló. —¿En serio? ¿Tú qué crees? Voy a usarlo para apuntarte en todos los cuestionarios telefónicos que existan sobre política. Será divertidísimo. —Ante la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo, Stiles soltó una risita. —¡Vamos! Obviamente voy a usarlo para llamarte y mandarte mensajes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que hacen lo amigos ¿sabes?.

Para ser justos, Derek nunca había tenido muchos amigos.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la clase de Derek.

—Nos vemos Dudley —Stiles se despidió con un gesto de su mano. —Te escribiré.

Derek se limitó a asentir a modo de despedida, pero frunció el ceño en cuanto vio al chico dar la vuelta a la esquina. _«¿Va a mandarme mensajes? ¿Cuándo?»_. Se sentó en su sitio habitual en la parte de atrás de la clase mientras echaba una ojeada al teléfono en sus manos, como si él tuviera todas las respuestas. Lo abrió, seleccionando rápidamente la agenda de contactos, desplazándose por la corta lista de nombres hasta la última entrada añadida. No pudo evitar reírse. El nick utilizado por Stiles era "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D". Pinchó sobre él, como pensaba, Stiles se había tomado una foto. Sintió como una sonrisa se adueñaba poco a poco de sus labios mientras observaba al sonriente chico.

—Te dije que era mono.

Derek se incorporó de inmediato, escondiendo el teléfono bajo su brazo. Miró a Erica. Estaba sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual. Frunciendo el ceño miro la pantalla principal de su móvil antes de guardárselo en su bolsillo, preparándose para el comienzo de la clase.

Transcurridos unos veinte minutos de clase sintió un ligero zumbido en la pierna. Derek se congeló sorprendido. Sacó el móvil de sus bolsillo descubriendo que tenía un mensaje de _"El increíblemente genial Stiles :D"._

**Estoy taaaaaaaaan aburrido T_T**

Derek levantó la vista, asegurándose de que su profesor estuviera distraído con la lección. _«¿Qué le respondo? Tal vez debería mandarle un chiste, así no se aburriría»_ Derek se estrujó el cerebro tratando de encontrar un chiste que contarle. Desgraciadamente tuvo que abandonar la idea. _«Okey, olvidémoslo»_ Frunció el ceño pensativo. Al rato se le ocurrió algo que poner, así que rápidamente lo escribió y se lo envió.

**¿No deberías estás prestando atención?**

Unos segundos más tarde recibió:

**debería. y lo haría si realmente me importara Tintern Abbey. maldito seas Wordsworth[7](../Text/notas.xhtml)!**

Derek resopló, preguntándose qué responder a eso. _«Debería decirle que estoy de acuerdo. Que tampoco me gusta Tintern Abbey»_ Frunció el ceño al recordar el poema que había leído hacía dos años. _«No, si se lo dijera le estaría mintiendo. Realmente me gustó»_ Derek se había sentido identificado con alguno de los temas del poema, es más había acabado escribiendo un trabajo sobre ello, así que finalmente se decidió por poner otra cosa.

**Es un poema bonito.**

Entonces por el amor de Dios sientate aqui y escucha estas tonterías porque yo no entiendo nada.

Derek suspiró, pensando en lo que había escrito en aquel trabajo:

**Es sobre lo sublime.**

**sublime es una banda de los 90.**

Derek parpadeó. La mente del chico pasaba de un tema a otro con tanta facilidad. _«¿Cómo respondo a eso?»_ No se le ocurría nada y el tiempo pasaba… ¿Estaría Stiles esperando una respuesta? No quería dejarlo esperando, lo pensó por unos instantes antes de responder:

**Céntrate. Stiles.**

Derek empezó inmediatamente a preocuparse, ¿y si eso no era algo apropiado?. Obviamente el chico estaba aburrido y por eso le estaba mandando mensajes, para contrarrestar el aburrimiento. ¿Stiles esperaba que Derek lo mantuviera entretenido y todo lo que él podía hacer era obligarlo a volver a hundirse en el aburrimiento? Derek frunció el ceño, deseando poder recuperar el mensaje y pensar en algo mejor que mandarle. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar saltar en su sitio cuando el móvil vibró en su mano.

**ok ok cascarrabias. estare bien. te vere despues de clase.**

Derek resopló, sintiendo como se relajaba. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su cara que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Miró directamente a su profesor.

—Mr. Hale, si ha terminado de jugar con su móvil, quizá podría hablarnos sobre los Dioses Nórdicos y la importancia del martillo.

Derek guardó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo, intentando buscar algo que decir de lo poco que había podido estudiar la noche anterior. —Um, el martillo, sí, es un símbolo, obviamente. ¿Un reflejo del cristianismo y la cruz?

Eso pareció calmar a su profesor aunque por la mirada severa que recibió supo que iba por el camino equivocado. —Céntrese Mr. Hale.

Derek tuvo que reírse ante la ironía de aquellas palabras. Cogió su bolígrafo dispuesto a seguir tomando notas. _«Esto de mandar mensajes es difícil. Hablar con Stiles es mucho más fácil que escribirle»_ Echó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que todo el mundo estuviera  prestándole atención al profesor. Volvió a sacar su teléfono, tecleando hasta que la foto de Stiles le devolvía la mirada. Derek sonrió.

—¡Mr. Hale!

Derek metió rápidamente el móvil en su mochila, prometiéndose no volver a sacarlo en clase de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí os dejo algunas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. Go, Diego, Go! es una serie animada para niños en edad preescolar, un serie secuela de Dora, la exploradora. La serie se centra en un niño bilingüe de ocho años llamado Diego Martinez que ayuda a animales en peligro, la mayoría en bosques tropicales. En cada episodio de Go, Diego, Go! hay variadas canciones y enseña a los niños inglés.
> 
> 2\. Lynyrd Skynyrd es una banda de rock estadounidense formada en 1964 por el vocalista Ronnie Van Zant, los guitarristas Gary Rossington y Allen Collins, el batería Bob Burns y el bajista Larry Junstrom en Jacksonville, Florida. 
> 
> 3\. William Wordsworth fue uno de los más importantes poetas románticos ingleses. El carácter fuertemente innovador de su poesía, ambientada en el sugerente paisaje del Lake District (la región de los lagos), en el norte de Cumberland, radica en la elección de los protagonistas, personajes de humilde extracción, del tema, que es la nvida cotidiana, y del lenguaje, sencillo e inmediato.
> 
> Información sacada de la wikipedia.


	5. Impromptu

Domingo. Los domingos eran los días perfectos para dormir, holgazanear y sobretodo relajarse. Los domingos eran días para olvidarse del mundo y preocuparse sólo de uno mismo. ¿Así que… qué hacía Derek escondido detrás de un puesto de coles a las seis de la mañana?

La respuesta había que buscarla el miércoles anterior. Derek estaba disfrutando de su café y de un rollo de canela con una capa de glaseado, cuando Stiles se dejó caer en la silla delante de él. El chico entrelazó los dedos, estirando sus brazos mientras Derek intentaba no mirar hacia la porción de piel que se asomaba por debajo del delantal... no demasiado.

—Tío, estoy deseando que llegue el domingo.

—¿Qué pasa el domingo?

—¿Qué qué pasa el domingo? Te diré lo que pasa el domingo. El domingo voy a conseguir unas deliciosas cerezas y podré probar una receta que tengo de minitartas de cereza y almendras. Es difícil conseguir cerezas en esta época del año, pero el vendedor me aseguró que tendría algunas para el domingo.

—¿El vendedor?

—Sí, del mercado agrícola. Me paso por allí todos los domingos para comprar productos frescos para abastecer mi piso. Aunque últimamente, mi jefe ha empezado pedirme que compre cosas también para cuando hornee. Un buen trato, ¿eh?

Derek se limitó a asentir, dándole un sorbo a su café. Tomó nota mental, después de escuchar a Stiles hablar sobre otro tema raro del que él no sabía nada.

Lo que llevaba a Derek al día de hoy: Domingo. Supuso que podría dejarse caer por el mercado agrícola, acercarse a Stiles de manera casual y de esa forma podrían pasar el resto de la mañana juntos ojeando los productos. Le había parecido una buena idea. Pero cuando Derek estuvo allí, comenzó a replanteárselo.

_«¿Y si se piensa que lo estoy acechando?»_ Derek frunció el ceño. No quería que Stiles pensara eso, pero Derek podía ver que parecía que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba empezando a pensar que era una idea horrible. Debería haberse quedado en casa, como había hecho el fin de semana pasado, y estudiando como el alumno aplicado que debería ser.

Justo en ese momento lo vio. Stiles estaba un par de puestos más alejado, vistiendo una sudadera roja y tirando de un carrito. Parecía que hubiera llegado hace poco a juzgar por el vacio del carrito.

_«Mierda…»_ Pensó Derek con el corazón en la garganta. Se agachó tras el puesto de coles, asomándose levemente para poder observar al otro chico. Se estaba acercando. _«Maldición… Tengo que irme antes de que me vea.»_ Se quedó quieto, pensándolo un poco mejor. _«Bueno… ¿y si me ve? Solamente estoy comprando comida. Me gusta la comida… Todo estará bien.»_ Derek trató de convencerse a sí mismo, juntando todo el valor que poseía. Salió de detrás del puesto, acercándose al chico. Se sentía valiente. Se sentía confiado. Se sentía… como un acosador pervertido que seguía al chico a todas partes. Derek se giró de inmediato intentando irse de allí sin ser detectado.

—¿Mr. Hale?

Derek hizo una mueca. —Mierda —Murmuró para si mismo. Lo había pillado. Se giró lentamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Me había parecido que eras tú! —Stiles sonrió acercándose a él. —¿Comprando?

Derek se limitó a asentir. Mirando las coles, cogiendo con decisión una entre sus manos. —Me gusta la col —Al momento Derek se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez _«¿Me gusta la col? ¿En serio?»_

Las cejas de Stiles se arquearon, con diversión. —¿Col, huh?

Derek cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No sé porque he dicho eso. Quiero decir, la col está bien. Me gusta. Quiero decir, me gusta lo mismo que a cualquier otra persona normal le puede llegar a gustar. —Cerró la boca de golpe, tratando de evitar que siguieran saliendo palabras sin control de ella.

Stiles sólo sonrió. Examinó el puesto y cogió una col para él. —Yo también tengo que comprar algunoas verduras. Tengo que encontrar la manera de camuflarlos en la comida, si no Scott no se los comerá.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Scott? ¿Tú amigo?

—Yeah. Cocinó para ambos, si no lo hiciera él se limitaría a vivir de comida congelada y fideos instantáneos.

Eso le recordó a Derek que tenía que reponer sus existencias de comida congelada y fideos instantáneos de camino a su apartamento. No todo el mundo tenía a un Stiles que cocinara para ellos. Vio como Stiles le dio un par de monedas al vendedor. Y miró a la col en sus manos. _«Supongo que yo también debería pagarla. La he tocado...»_ Sacó su cartera, tendiéndole al vendedor un par de billetes y guardando la verdura en una pequeña bolsa de plástico. En ese momento deseó haber traído una bolsa más grande, o algo.

—Aquí. —Dijo Stiles mientras extendía la mano para que Derek le pasara la col. —Puedes guardar tu compra aquí.

—Uh, gracias.

Caminaros juntos por el mercadillo mientras Stiles compraba lo que necesitaba. El chico hablaba como normalmente hacia mientras Derek se limitaba a escuchar. Se preguntó por qué se había sentido nervioso en un principio. Stiles parecía contento de tener a Derek allí con él. Pasaron por unos puestos de bollos, su olor hizo que se pararan. Stiles comía feliz un croissant caliente y tostado mientras Derek hacía lo propio con una palmera.

—Mmmm —Suspiró Stiles con felicidad. —Está muy bueno.

Derek estiró la mano para coger un trozo del croissant de Stiles. Le dió un mordisco, evaluando su sabor. —Hm —Se encogió de hombros _«No está tan bueno como los que haces tú»_ Pensó.

—Oh, emm, gracias.

O al menos creyó que lo había pensado.

Derek notó como empezaba a sonrojarse y trato de evitarlo. Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Stiles lo vio sonriendo, dándole otro mordisco a su croissant. Derek hizo lo mismo con su palmera,  esperando que eso le impidiera decir más cosas embarazosas.

Siguieron caminando. Stiles comprando sus tan anheladas cerezas, agradeciéndoselo profundamente al vendedor. Derek lo ayudó con la caja de manzanas y otra de moras. Cuando el carrito comenzaba a pesar demasiado, Derek lo tomo sin decir nada. No se le escapó la mirada de sorpresa, seguida de una sonrisa de agradecimiento en la cara de Stiles. Escondió la pequeña sonrisa que se le formó en su cara. Más tarde, Derek trató de contener su emoción cuando vio a que Stiles cogía una bolsa de limones y la añadía al carrito.

—Parece que últimamente desaparecen de la cafetería —Comentó el chico, mirando acusadoramente a Derek.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —No tienes por qué hacer dulces de limón. —Y otra vez hacia su presencia el poco control que tenía de sus palabras. Derek lo lamento incluso antes de acabar de decirlo.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Stiles sonrió, rascándose la mejilla como si considerara lo dicho. —No creo que eso le sentara muy bien a uno de mis clientes habituales. Parece que le gusta bastante el limón. Casi tanto como parece gustarle la col.

Derek cerró los ojos y resopló. Venir al mercado parecía haber sido realmente una espantosa idea.

Stiles volvió a reírse. —Vamos, cara amargada. Anímate. Nunca te privaría de tus preciados limones. —Derek se limitó a esconder otra pequeña sonrisa.

Pararon en unos cuantos puestos más. Stiles compró algunas frutas, verduras, sin dejar de hablar durante todo el camino. Con demasiada rapidez llegó el momento de separarse. El carrito de Stiles estaba completamente lleno, incluso cuando Derek sacó su col, la palmera a medio comer y una uvas rojas sin semillas que había comprado y que ya había empezado a comerse. Por un momento pensó si debería haber comprado algo más para evitar parecer un acosador, pero por otro lado estaba contento de no haberlo hecho. En estos momentos estaba pensando profundamente que iba a hacer con la col, no quería imaginarse tener más productos frescos, que seguramente acabaría tirando. La mayor parte de su comida salía de su congelador o de cualquier sitio que ofreciera entrega a domicilio. Cocinar no era lo suyo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda para llevar todo eso? —Preguntó Derek, señalando el carrito con la cabeza, y metiéndose otra uva en la boca.

—Nah, estaré bien. No vivo muy lejos de aquí y puedo convencer a Scott para que me ayude a llevar el resto a la cafetería más tarde.

Derek dejó una uva a medio camino de su boca y añadió. —Entonces, supongo que nos veremos mañana ¿no?

Entonces, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Stiles se inclinó, agarrando la uva con los dientes y comiéndosela. —Por supuesto —Le guiñó un ojo. —Nos vemos, Dwayne —Stiles sonrió, despidiéndose antes de caminar rumbo a su apartamento tirando del carrito lleno.

Derek, sin embargo, parecía estar pegado al suelo. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía respirando. Su mirada no dejaba de vagar de la figura con la sudadera roja a sus dedos. Dedos que casi habían rozado los labios del otro chico. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sin moverse, incluso mucho después de que Stiles desapareciera por la esquina. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Lentamente, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa completa. Venir al mercado había sido su mejor idea.

  


Derek frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía estar bien.

Seis. Se. Is.

Miró incrédulo a la báscula de su baño. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una. Probablemente sería una de esas cosas que su hermana estaba convencida de que necesitaba y que había incluido en su compra de cosas para la universidad. Pero cuando, aquella mañana, Derek fue a ponerse un par de pantalones, los notó un poco apretados. Así que finalmente se decidió a usar la báscula.

Había engordado seis kilos. Seis.

Derek gruñó, pasándose la mano por la cara con desesperación. No lo entendía. Todas las mañanas hacía ejercicio antes de ir a la universidad. Suspiró. _«Han sido todos esos pasteles que he estado comiendo. Tal vez debería dejarlos…»_

Pensó sobre ello. Amaba todo lo que Stiles cocinaba. Era parte de su rutina diaria, coger un bolló con su café. Y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla. Derek ideo un nuevo plan. Trastocaba sus horarios, pero era necesario si quería seguir manteniéndose en forma.

Derek continuó su rutina diaria con normalidad. No había cambiado, no hasta que acabara sus deberes, en ese momento comenzaba su nuevo plan. Derek se puso un jersey y unos pantalones cortos. Se calzó sus zapatillas y salió de su apartamento. Entonces, empezó a correr.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Le gustaba el aire fresco y el cielo nublado, el Sol ya se había puesto tras las colinas. Corrió por el campus, sabiendo que no debía preocuparse por los coches si corría en círculos por él. Derek se sentía bien, incluso había empezado a sudar. Continuó corriendo hasta que solamente las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo. Después de una hora y media, Derek se detuvo, limpiándose la frente con la manga. Estiró las piernas, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara tras el duro trabajo.

—¿Mr. Hale?

Derek se incorporó, girándose hacia la familiar voz.

—¿Stiles?

El chico sonrió. —¡Yeah! ¡Hey! —Se colocó la mochila en el hombro antes de correr hacia su amigo.

Derek estaba sorprendido. No había planeado eso. No, de verdad, esa vez no lo había planeado. —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Por aquí. —Se burló Stiles, usando la frase que Derek había usado en su contra. —Acabo de salir de clase.

Derek miró su reloj. Eran las 8:30. —¿Tienes clases por la tarde?

—Bueno, duh. Trabajo por las mañanas.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Y cuándo duermes?

Stiles se rió. —Duermo. Pero me vale con 5 horas. Normalmente soy demasiado hiperactivo como para dormir más. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Corriendo.

—Ah. —Stiles sonrió. —Así que alguien se está poniendo gordito ¿eh? —Se burló, pinchando con el dedo el estómago de Derek.

Derek contuvo el impulso de prolongar el toque, y se conformó con sonrojarse. Por suerte, estaba demasiado oscuro para no tener que preocuparse de que Stiles lo viera. Se estiró un poco más, sin mostrar expresión alguna en la cara. —Bueno, ¿y quién tiene la culpa de eso? —Preguntó mientras miraba a Stiles de manera acusadora.

—No me culpes a mí, Dashiki. Yo no te obligo a comerte todos esos bollos.

—¿Dashiki? Eso ni siquiera es un nombre. Es una prenda de vestir.

Stiles se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Bueno, empiezo a quedarme sin ideas.

Derek se limitó a negar divertido. —Así que, umm… —Tragó saliva, mientras dibujaba patrones invisibles con la punta del pie en la acera y preguntó —¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Stiles sonrió. —Por supuesto, me vendría bien la compañía.

Derek dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Relajándose. —¿Qué clase acabas de tener?

—Sociología.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —No sabía que los estudiantes de ciencias necesitaran sociología.

—Bueno, normalmente no. Pero básicamente, quiero entrar en ciencias forenses y resolver crímenes y esas cosas. Sociología me ayudaría a entender las mentes de las personas.

—Um —Gruñó Derek.

—¿Qué?

—Es parecido a lo que estoy estudiando.

—¿El qué? ¿Tácticas de guerra?

Derek miró de reojo al chico. —No, criminología.

Stiles soltó una risa sorprendido. —¡No me lo creo! ¿Entonces para qué estudias historia y mitología? Espera, espera, deja que lo adivine. Historia por las tácticas de guerra, obviamente, y mitología por… —Se tocó la mejilla concentrándose. —¿Por qué?

—Puedes saber mucho de las motivaciones de una persona si conoces sus creencias.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! —Le sonrió a Derek mientras daba saltitos. —¿Sabes que sería increíble? Si tuviéramos una agencia juntos. Tú podrías ser el detective supercool y yo el tio más guay del laboratorio.

Derek se burló. —¿Y por qué exactamente serías el más guay si tú te quedas en el laboratorio mientras yo ando por las calles, pateando culos?

—Porque, Donatello, porque. A pesar de toda tú destreza física, no podías hacer nada sin mí y mi cerebro superior. —Se tocó la sien enfatizando sus palabras. —Y serías algo así como "¡Stiles! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" —Derek se limitó rodar los ojos. —¡Pero eso está bien! Porque eso significa que cuando un tipo malo quiera cobrarse venganza porque mis asombrosas dotes deductivas lo detuvieron, serás mi propio guardaespaldas. —Se giró hacia Derek con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. —Puedo visualizarlo. Incluso tendríamos nuestro propio programa de televisión: ¡Mr. Hale & Stilinator! —Con su mano señaló el cielo nocturno, como si sus nombres estuvieran escritos en él con luces de neón. —Conquistaríamos el mundo, tú con tu aire oscuro, melancólico y misterioso y yo con mi ingenio, mi encanto y mi sex-appeal. —Movió las cejas sugerentemente.

Derek solamente pudo negar con la cabeza, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. _«Este chico…»_

—Oh, y tú harías esa cosa. Con las gafas de sol. Y también harías todos esos ridículos juegos de palabras como "Parece que la fiesta…. estuvo de muerte" Y tendríamos uno de esos increíbles temas musicales de cabecera y muñecos con nuestra cara y ofertas para hacer películas y coches alucinantes y todo eso. —Stiles dejó de hablar para respirar profundamente y sonreír cálidamente a Derek. —Seh, esos seríamos nosotros.

Derek miró a Stiles, dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo del chico. —Yeah, esos seríamos nosotros. —Repitió.

La sonrisa de Stiles se amplió. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico mayor. —Tú y yo chico. Llegaremos lejos.

A Derek le gustaba como sonaba eso.

Pronto llegaron al apartamento de Stiles.

—Ha sido muy amable acompañándome a casa buen señor. —Dijo Stiles con un muy pobre acento de joven del sur. Pestañeó un par de veces, fingiendo girar una sombrilla. —Realmente lo aprecio. Es difícil encontrar a un auténtico caballero hoy en día.

Derek se burló —Eres ridículo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Y estoy seguro de que eso es precisamente lo que más le gusta a la gente de mí —Sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Stiles! ¡Aliméntame!

Derek vio como un borrón pasaba por su lado a toda velocidad y se tiraba sobre Stiles. Estuvo a punto a agarrar al desconocido y alejarlo de un tirón cuando reconoció la despeinada mata de pelo.

—¡Casi estuve a punto de ir a comprar un poco de cerdo mushu! —Se quejó Scott aflojando un poco el abrazo.

—Asqueroso. Sabes que eso es todo grasa.

—Bueno, tengo hambre.

Stiles suspiró. —No tienes remedio. —Volvió su atención a Derek. —Mr. Hale, este es Scott.

—¿Hm? —Scott hizo una mueca confusa antes de girarse hacia Derek. —¡Oh! ¡Me has asustado tío! —Ahogó una risa, colocando una mano en su pecho. —¿Qué tal? —Preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

Derek se limitó a mirarla perezosamente recorriendo el brazo hasta volver a los ojos del chico.

Stiles resopló. —Pórtate bien con mi compañero de piso.

El ceño de Derek se frunció. —¿Compañero de piso? ¿Vivís juntos?

—Sí tío. Eso es básicamente lo que implica ser "compañeros de piso" —Respondió Stiles con diversión.

—Stiles es el mejor compañero de piso. Es como vivir de nuevo con mi madre.

—Gracias colega —Le sonrió Stiles pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Scott y dándole un ligero apretón. —Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Oh, ja. ja. —Scott lo fulminó con la mirada.

A Derek le era casi imposible prestar atención a la conversación, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mano sobre el hombro de Scott.

—¿Quieres subir? Voy a hacer la cena. —Ofreció Stiles.

Separó los ojos de la mano del chico. Y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, respondió. —No, gracias. Ya he cenado. —Mintió. Por supuesto que quería que Stiles cocinara para él y mucho. Pero definitivamente no quería compartirlo con nadie. Algo en su cerebro le decía que estaba siendo infantil, pero francamente, no le importaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó otra vez.

Derek simplemente asintió. —Sí, estoy bien.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el rugido de un estómago. Scott sonrió avergonzado. — Supongo que estoy más hambriento de lo que pensaba.

Derek fulminó con la mirada al muchacho.

—Bien —Dijo Stiles, soltando a Scott. —Entonces, debería empezar a cocinar.

—Buenas noches Mr. Hale. Ha sido un placer conocerte al fin. —Scott sonrió con cautela, tendiéndole la mano. —Oh, cierto, tú no… —Apartó la mano.

—Buenas noches Derek —Sonrió Stiles. —Nos vemos mañana.

Por un segundo, Derek se sorprendió al escuchar a Stiles por fin decir su auténtico nombre. Una cálida sensación se extendió por su cuerpo contrastando con el frío aire que los rodeaba. Asintió, sintiendo como el resentimiento desaparecía.—Buenas noches. —Observó a los dos chicos entrar en el edificio antes de dirigirse al suyo propio.

Derek debía admitirlo. Ver a Scott con Stiles le había hecho desear algo. Se preguntó cómo sería tener un amigo tan cercano. Quizá ahora vivirían juntos. Quizá cocinarían el uno para el otro… en ese momento recordó lo que Stiles le había dicho antes "Mr.Hale & Stilinator". En estos momentos, Derek aún no tenía ese tipo de amistad. Pero, tal vez, en un futuro podría tenerla.


	6. Integrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy dos capis traducidos por el precio de uno juju

Derek se encontraba tratando de localizar la sección de psicología en la librería. Necesitaba un libro para una de sus clases. En cuanto halló la estantería, fácilmente encontró el libro que buscaba y se lo colocó debajo del brazo. Mientras caminaba hacia la caja para a pagar y marcharse, otro libro llamó su atención. Lo cogió, hojeando sus páginas..

Era un libro de cocina. Más específicamente, un libro de postres. En cada página había una fotografía del plato con detallas instrucciones. Derek observó la foto de unos cupcakes de terciopelo rojo recubiertos de glaseado de crema de queso. _«Me pregunto si Stiles sabría hacerlos»_ Miró unas cuantas páginas más, deteniéndose ante la fotografía de un pastel de migas de café. Se preguntó si Stiles también sabría hacer ese.

Derek decidió que comprar el libro no le haría daño. Podría dárselo a Stiles y tal vez Stiles podría probar a hacer alguna de las recetas. Se lo metió bajo el brazo, junto con su libro de psicología, retomando su camino hacia la caja. Pero algo más llamó su atención. Al poco, Derek se encontró en la sección de cocina. Cogió un libro, lo hojeó y tras decidir que lo que veía le gustaba, lo añadió a su pila de libros. Repitió esto por lo menos tres veces más antes de sentirse satisfecho de tener en su poder todos los libros relevantes sobre postres y pasteles. Finalmente se dirigió a la caja sin preocuparse de que una compra de quince dólares, se hubiera convertido en una de casi siete veces más. En esos momentos, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que estuvo en su casa, después de tomar algo rápido como cena, y colocar la bolsa llena de libros sobre su escritorio.

Derek se puso pálido. _«¿Qué he hecho?»_ Vació por completo la bolsa, esparciendo su contenido sobre la mesa. Ahí, delante de él estaba su libro de psicología y seis diferentes libros de cocina. Seis.

_«Oh Dios mío»_ Derek se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero, mirando el ticket de compra. _«Oh Dios mío»_

Miró la hora en su reloj. Era demasiado tarde y Derek no tendría tiempo de llegar a la tienda antes de que cerrara, incluso si cogía el coche. Derek se sentó, hundiendo la cara en las manos, tirando de su cabello.

_«Está bien. Los devolveré por la mañana después de clase. Todo está bien»_ Suspiró, relajándose un poco. Tomó algunas respiraciones más antes de continuar con su trabajo de clase. Derek cogió el libro de psicología, abriéndolo. Agarró un bolígrafo y se dispuso a tomar notas mientras lo leía.

Derek se perdió a si mismo en el estudio durante la siguiente hora. Cuando leyó lo suficiente de la lectura recomendada, comenzó a distraerse. Empezó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a los libros de cocina que seguían donde los había dejado. Se acercó el bolígrafo a sus labios. Dándose por vencido, cogió el libro, abriéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek finalizó su rutina antes de empezar a guardar lo que necesitaba para irse a clase. Guardó el libro de psicología en su mochila, listo para salir por la puerta. Cuando, Derek se congeló.

_«Oh no…»_ Gruñó. Derek regresó a su escritorio. Acababa de recordarlo. Después de acabar de leer su libro de psicología, había cogido uno de los libros de cocina. Y había hecho anotaciones. Abrió el libro por una de las páginas marcadas. Había escrito en los márgenes. A bolígrafo. _«¡Oh_ _ Dios mío!» _ Derek gritó internamente.

Había hecho comentarios. Había hecho pequeñas anotaciones en los márgenes preguntando si Stiles podría hacer esto o aquello. También había pequeñas caricaturas de limones en varias páginas. Sus ojos recorrieron por el resto de los libros sobre el escritorio. _«Estás de coña...»_ Los seis tenían anotaciones en los márgenes. Derek soltó el libro, agarrando otro y abriéndolo. Era imposible que hubiera escrito en todos. Pero, en los márgenes había pequeñas notas escritas por él. Cogió otro. Y luego otro. Todos los libros tenían anotaciones. A bolígrafo.

Derek dejó el último libro sobre la pila antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo, apoyando la otra en sus caderas. Empezó a pasear por la habitación pensativo. _«Okay. Puede que no sea para tanto si se los doy. Probablemente estará agradecido. Estoy seguro de que le gusta aprender nuevas recetas»_

Derek asintió, satisfecho con sus pensamientos. Lo había decidido. Cogió una bolsa, metiendo los seis libros en ella y salió hacia a la cafetería.

—Buenos días Dustin. —Saludó Stiles al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Derek asintió a modo de saludo antes de dejar sus cosas en su mesa habitual. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo. Stiles pronto se unió a él, dejándole el café delante de él. Hoy había dibujado una hoja bastante complicada. Algún día tendría que preguntarle sobre eso. ¿Dónde habría aprendido a hacer este tipo de cosas?

—Deja que le eche un vistazo a las tartas —Stiles sonrió. —¡Voy a usar un soplete con ellas! — Se frotó las manos antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio te ha dado permiso para usar un soplete? —Preguntó Derek haciendo que el chico se detuviera en la puerta.

—¡Ah ha! Esa es la pregunta correcta. A la que responderé diciendo que sólo se necesita permiso si la otra persona sabe lo que vas a hacer. —Stiles se tocó la sien. —Piensa sobre ello.

Derek entendió lo que quería decir de inmediato y negó con la cabeza. —Ten cuidado ¿okay?

Stiles sonrió.—Por supuesto, querido. —Se rió antes de desparecer tras la puerta.

Derek resopló, pero aun así sonrió. Se acomodó en su asiento, notando la bolsa que había colocado cerca de sus pies. En ese momento sus dudas le golpearon de nuevo. _«¿Qué pasa si no los necesita? Parece que ya tiene una gran colección de recetas en la cabeza. ¿Le parecerá extraño que haya comprado esto?»_ Derek frunció el ceño mientras bebía su café. _«Fue una idea estúpida. No debería haberlos traído. Para empezar ni siquiera debería haberlos comprado»_ Sus pensamiento lo empezaban a volver loco haciendo que acabará gruñendo de frustración. Pero se las arregló para parecer tranquilo cuando Stiles regresó con un par de tartas de manzana flambeadas.

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa? —Preguntó Stiles, señalando la bolsa.

Por una fracción de segundo los ojos de Derek se abrieron asustados antes de poder controlarse. —No es nada. Nada.

—¿Puedo miraaaaaaaaaaar? —Stiles sonrió, sentándose en la silla antes de doblarse tratando de alcanzar la bolsa.

—Stiles, no. —Derek sintió como se sonrojaba, arrebatándosela antes de que el chico pudiera alcanzarla. La sujetó contra su pecho, decidido a no dejarle ver su pequeño desliz.

Stiles cedió, acomodarse en su silla con las manos levantadas. —Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo para que lo sepas, voy a empezar a inventarme un motón de teorías ridículas sobre lo que hay en la bolsa y voy a preguntarte continuamente. No puedes aparecer con una bolsa misteriosa y esperar que no intente averiguar lo que hay en ella. A día de hoy sigo intentando descubrir que había en el maletín de Pulp Fiction. No me deja dormir por las noches.

Derek se limitó a mantener la vista fija en él.

El chico hizo un puchero.

Y aun así, Derek no cedió.

—¡Ok! ¡Vale! —Dijo Stiles rindiéndose. —Déjame morir de curiosidad. Ya encontrarás a alguien que te cocine cosas ricas en mi lugar.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —Sabes que realmente no puedes morir de curiosidad.

—Pues yo creo que sí se puede. Si tu curiosidad es suficiente, tú cerebro podría llegar a explotar. Y el resto de tu cuerpo podría arder espontáneamente.

Derek se burló —Eres idiota.

Stiles hizo una mueca ofendido. —¡Esa no es la forma apropiada de hablarle al Stilinator!

Y dicho esto, Stiles volvió a divagar, cambiando de un tema a otro con la misma rapidez como lo hacía normalmente. Derek hacía pequeños comentarios, bebía su café y devoraba sus tartas. Poco a poco se fue relajando, volviendo a colocar la bolsa en el suelo. Y cuando llegó el momento de irse a la universidad, Derek se marchó, con las dos manos desocupadas.

Volvió a paralizarse. Sus dos manos. Estaban libres. _«¡No! Ese pequeño… ¡Me ha engañado haciéndome sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad! ¡Qué demonios Derek! ¿Qué clase de criminólogo eres para caer ante un truco como ese?»_ Reprendiéndose a sí mismo volvió a la cafetería. Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero ya era tarde. Stiles estaba de pie junto a la mesa, la bolsa había sido colocada sobre una silla y en sus manos tenía uno de los libros abierto. Derek podría haber muerto. —Esos no… esos… yo no… —Derek parecía no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Stiles miró a Derek, quién sólo parecía que era capaz de mirarle desde la puerta. —¿Esto… es para mí? —Preguntó.

Derek pensó que lo mejor en estos momentos sería mantener la boca cerrada. Así que se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a la puerta, volviéndose loco internamente, pero sin expresarlo.

Stiles miro alternativamente a la bolsa a Derek y luego al libro en sus manos. Algo pareció hacer click en su mente. Porque una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Gracias Mr. Hale. —Dijo Stiles encantado. Cerró el libro, pasando su pulgar por el margen. —Me gustan. Mañana intentaré hacer alguna de sus recetas.

Derek sólo pudo asentir, girando la cara para esconder su sonrojo. Se quedó de pie durante varios minutos hasta que escuchó a Stiles reírse.

—Tio, ¿no vas a llegar tarde a clase?

Derek levantó la muñeca para mirar la hora en su reloj. —¡Mierda! —Se dio la vuelta echando a correr con la esperanza de llegar a clase a tiempo.

Ya en clase, se daría cuenta. A Stiles le habían gustado. Derek había conseguido hacer algo que a Stiles le había gustado. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero no le importaba. No era como si alguien le estuviera prestando atención, después de todo estaba sentado en la última fila. Todo lo que importaba era que Stiles estaba feliz y había sido Derek el culpable.

  


Era ya tarde, un domingo y Derek se estaba lavando los dientes cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Curioso, se enjuagó su boca y se acercó a la mesilla de noche. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto de 'El increíblemente y genial Stiles :D'. Derek sonrió, abriendo el mensaje.

**hey mr. hale sient si t molsto pero olvde dcirt k mñn x la mñn no stare en la caftria. pero no t preocups xq le enseñe a Isaac como hacer t cafe tal como t gusta. solo t aviso para que no MATES al pobre chico. nuestro primer encuentro fue un poco tenso. de verdad.**

A pesar de la broma, Derek no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, intentando que la ola de decepción no le invadiera por completo. Escribió una respuesta.

**¿Va todo bien?**

**yea todo sta bien. no es k quiera parcr debbie dwner o algo asi pero mñn es el anivrsario de la muerte de mi madre. supongo k m permitiran tomar el día libre.**

**ni nada pero mñn es el anivrsario de la muert de mi madre. asi q supong**

_«Oh wow»_ Pensó Derek.

**Lo siento.**

**Est bien. no me siento con animos de trabajar ya sabes?**

**Yeah, lo sé.**

Quería decirle algo más, quería apoyarle. Pero las palabras no eran su punto fuerte.

**pero hey! volvere el martes para hacrt macarooooooooons de chocolate y limon mmmmmmmm!**

Derek sonrió.

**No te preocupes por eso. Buenas noches Stiles.**

**buenas douglas ;)**

Derek miró su teléfono durante unos segundos tratando de resistirse, pero acabó rindiéndose. Buscó en su teléfono hasta dar con la foto del sonriente chico. Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse simplemente con mirarla. _«Desearía poder hacer algo por él. ¿Pero qué?»_ Derek suspiró, estudiando los rasgos del chico como ya había hecho numerosas veces.

Podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Stiles. Él mismo lo había experimentado. Derek había perdido a sus padres. Había sido la peor época de su vida. Afortunadamente tuvoa su hermana ayudándolo,  además de que su tío Peter los había acogido sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, al pensar sus padres. Se preguntó si Stiles se sentía igual. Finalmente apartó los ojos de la pantalla, limpiándola antes de hundir su cara en la almohada y abrazarla con fuerza, deseando que fuera algo más que una simple almohada.

  


Derek hizo su rutina sin ser consciente de ello. Tomó su café de Isaac, y aunque era aceptable, no se podía comparar en cómo lo hacia Stiles. Aquella mañana incluso los bollos le parecían un poco secos. Las clases fueron aburridas y el camino hacia su clase de mitología fue demasiado tranquilo. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Erica el día en que hizo el ridículo. "Echo de menos su incesante y estúpido parloteo y sus estúpidos dibujos en la espuma de mi café y sobre todo echo de menos su estúpida cara" Sólo había estado una mañana alejado de él y esas palabras parecían más ciertas que nunca.

Aún deseaba poder hacer algo. De ahí que Derek se encontrara a sí mismo delante del edificio del apartamento de Stiles. Incluso sin estar con el chico, la cercanía era suficiente como para ayudar a calmar su mente. Además, sentía que de alguna forma, la proximidad servía para algo, incluso si el chico no sabía que estuviera allí. Había considerado visitar a Stiles para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero si Stiles hubiera querido tener compañía, habría avisado a sus amigos. De hecho, Derek no se sorprendería si un grupo de personas estuviera apoyando al normalmente alegre chico. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el portal se abrió, dejándolo cara a cara con Scott.

—¡Tío! ¡Mr. Hale! ¡Estás aquí! —Scott sonrió de inmediato.

Por un segundo, Derek entró en pánico. No quería que Stiles supiera que había estado allí, de pie frente a su casa como un acosador. Cómo estaba empezando a sentirse, incluso sin quererlo.

—Es genial que hayas venido —Scott siguió hablando. —porque no me gusta dejar a Stiles solo cuando está deprimido ¿sabes? Me quedaría pero tengo problemas con economía y si me pierdo otra clase más voy a suspender y mi madre se enfadará muchísimo si la cago, así que necesito llegar a clase antes de que mi vida se acabe. Quiero decir tengo un trabajo y tal pero no puedo ser ayudante de veterinario para siempre, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

Jesús. ¿Cuándo respiraba? Ahora podía entender por qué Stiles y él eran amigos. Probablemente nadie más podía aguantarlos.

—Vamos —Dijo agarrando a Derek del brazo y tirando de él. —Te dejaré entrar.

Derek frunció el ceño. Este chico era sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de su aspecto. —En realidad, no quería… No espera que pareciera…

—Oh está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Seguro que Stiles estará encantando de que hayas venido. Piensa que eres increíble.

Derek clavó la mirada en el chico. —¿Ha dicho eso?

—¡Tío! ¡No tiene por qué hacerlo! —Scott se rió, dejando a Derek un poco confuso. Sentía que necesitaba un traductor cada vez que Scott hablaba. Era eso o una grabadora que le permitiera escucharlo más despacio.

El chico giró el pomo de la puerta de su apartamento y prácticamente empujó a Derek para que entrara. Derek le hubiera partido el cuello por maltratarlo de esa manera si no estuviera parcialmente paralizado por el hecho de estar en el apartamento de Stiles.

—¡Stiles! ¡Mr. Hale está aquí! ¡No te olvides de hacerme la cena! ¡Te quiero, colega! —Scott sonrió a Derek antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta.

—¿De qué estás hablando…? —Stiles apareció por el pasillo, vestido con pantalones de pijama y una camiseta. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Derek en mitad de su sala de estar.

—Um… hola. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Derek.

—Hey… Mr. Hale…

Derek se rascó la nuca. —Yo sólo estaba… pasaba por aquí. Luego tu amigo me… arrastró dentro… —Se sentía realmente incómodo con el modo en el que Stiles lo estaba mirando. Derek señaló la puerta. —Simplemente me iré… No quería molestar…

—¡Oh... no! ¡No, no! Está bien. —Dijo Stiles, reaccionando. —Sólo estaba sorprendido de verte, eso es todo.

—Si estás ocupado puedo simplemente…

—No, espera. Quédate. Por favor, quédate. Quiero que te quedes.

Derek asintió despacio, ignorando que había dejado de respirar al oír sus palabras.—Ok.

—Bueno, espera. —Stiles meneó la cabeza. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes una estricta rutina que cumplir al acabar las clases? No quiero ser el causante de que la interrumpas.

—Está bien… surgió algo más importante. —Respondió de manera automática, sorprendentemente sincero. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Rompió el contacto visual luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas. _«Idiota…»_ se reprendió a si mismo.

Escuchó a Stiles reírse suavemente. Levantando la mirada, observó como el chico se acercaba y apoyaba una mano en su brazo. —Gracias Mr. Hale. Me alegro de que estés aquí. —Sonrió suavemente, eliminando cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener Derek.

—Yeah. —Respondió. —Sin problema.

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron sentados en el sofá mientras Stiles le enseñaba a Derek el arte de los videojuegos.

—Maldición Dawson ¿qué demonios haces? ¡Necesitas coger una pistola!

—¡Ya tengo una!

—¡Dispárala! ¡Dispárala!

—¡Estoy disparando!

—Aprieta la X. Aprieta la X. ¡B-B-X-Y!

—¡Ni siquiera sé lo qué significa eso!

No había necesidad de decir que Derek descubrió que los videojuegos se habían vuelto mucho  más complicados desde la época del joystick y el Pac-Man. Afortunadamente, Stiles lo salvó de sentirse un completo fracasado desviando su atención a una nueva tarea.

Por eso Derek se encontraba sentado en la encimera de la cocina abriendo una gran bolsa de nueces.

—¿Por qué no compras una bolsa de nueces peladas? —Refunfuñó Derek, tratando de sacar la nuez de la cáscara sin romperla.

—Porque no tiene el mismo sabor. La gente suele añadirles conservantes y esa clase de cosas. Las nueces naturales son las mejores porque no han sido manipuladas por otras personas, tienen más sabor a nuez.

Derek miró la bolsa a su lado. —¿Y por qué necesitas tantas?

—Bueno, una de las especialidades de mi madre eran los pasteles de nueces. Así que cada año en este día hago algunas en su honor.

Levantó la vista. —Algunas, no sólo una.

—Exacto. Solía hacer sólo una para mi padre y para mí, pero ahora hay un par más de personas, que solían ser amigos de mi madre, empezaron a pedirlas al darse cuenta de lo buen cocinero que soy. —Ante eso Derek resopló aunque no le llevó la contraria. —Así que una vez horneadas las envío. Cuatro de ellas son para los amigos de mi madre, una para nosotros y otra para mi padre, incluso cuando no debería porque él necesita alimentarse de manera saludable y este pastel no es exactamente macedonia de frutas si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Derek se aclaró la garganta. —¿Qué um… Qué tal está tu padre?

—Está bien. Hablé con él esta mañana. Sé que la echa de menos, pero se mantiene distraído con el trabajo y todo eso.

Derek se limitó a asentir, abriendo otra nuez. Escuchó a Stiles reírse y levantó la mirada. — ¿Qué?

—Nada. —Sonrió con una bolsa de azúcar moreno en la mano. —Es sólo… Veruca Salt, ¡chúpate esa!.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido.—¿Qué?

—Tengo mi propia ardilla seleccionadora de nueces —Dijo Stiles, con orgullo. Ante la mirada inexpresiva que Derek le estaba dirigiendo, añadió. —Oh vamos, ya sabes. ¿No has visto Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate?

—¿Visto? ¿Quieres decir 'leído'?

—No tonto. ¿Quién lee libros? Hoy en día hacen películas de todo.

Derek resopló. —Espera. ¿Me estás llamando ardilla?

Stiles suspiró feliz. —Mi propia ardilla —Derek miró al chico antes de lanzarle una cáscara. — ¡Ey! ¡Ardilla mala! ¡Mala! ¡No me hagas sacar el pulverizador de agua para castigarte!

Derek puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con su tarea… como la buena ardilla que era.

Una vez que las tartas estuvieron en el horno, Stiles decidió que era hora de enseñarle a Derek como hacer nata montada.

—No hay nada que vaya mejor con un pastel recién hecho que la nata montada hecha a mano — Sonrió Stiles mientras se sentaba en el sitio anteriormente ocupado por Derek para poder verlo trabajar.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la nata de lata? ¿O con Cool Whip?

Stiles se limitó a mirarlo como si lo hubiera golpeado. —¿Qué cuál… Qué cuál es la diferencia? Dios, ¿Es que vives en una cueva?

Derek frunció el ceño.

—Okay, antes todo, la mitad de esas natas ni siquiera están batidas y la otra mitad ni siquiera son nata. Confía en mí. ¿Alguna vez te he hecho comer algo que supiera mal?

Cierto, Derek estaba de acuerdo con eso. En cuanto a sabores se refería Stiles nunca lo había decepcionado.

—Okay, ¿entonces qué? Simplemente pongo algo de nata en un bol y empiezo a batirla?

—Eres tan bruto. Seguro que en tu vida pasada te dedicabas a aplastarles las cabezas a los bebés foca, luego las arrastrabas hacia el fuego y llamabas a eso cena.

Derek rodó los ojos, mirando perezosamente a su compañero. —O simplemente podría partirte un palo de golf en la cabeza.

Stiles le dirigió una mirada fulminante. —Está bien. Simplemente echa la nata en el bol, luego añade vainilla, miel y finalmente azúcar.

Derek siguió las instrucciones.

—Okay, ahora pon el bol bajo la batidora. Asegurándote de que esté puesta en baja potencia o salpicará en todas direcciones.

Comprobó los ajustes, eligió el correcto y miró a Stiles. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Pulsa el botón y ¡dale caña!

Derek encendió la máquina, la batidora mezcló los ingredientes con un pequeño zumbido. Observaron como el líquido se volvía más esponjoso.

—Ahora puedes subirle la potencia.

—¿Cómo, así?

—¡No, espera!

El contenido de la mezcla saltó cubriendo por completo la cara de Derek, manchando su pelo y toda su camiseta. Pudo escuchar una risita mal disimulada procedente de la otra punta de la habitación. Se quitó la nata de los ojos con los dedos, clavando una mirada fulminante en Stiles.

—No.

—No me estoy riendo. —Dijo Stiles manteniendo su cara completamente seria, pero al un segundo después, otra risita se le escapó.

—Stiles. —Dijo Derek a modo de advertencia.

—No me estoy riendo. —Repitió.

Derek suspiró, buscando una toalla o algo con lo que poder quitarse la nata.

—Hey Duncan

Derek se giró para encararlo pero fue sorprendido por un repentino flash.

—¡Stiles! —Gruñó dándose cuenta de que el chico acababa de hacerle una foto. El chico huyó en cuanto Derek trató de alcanzarlo para quitarle el móvil. —Stiles dame el teléfono. —Advirtió.

Stiles tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su móvil. Saltó cuando Derek volvió a tratar de agarrarlo.

Con una mirada rápida a su alrededor, Derek localizó una toalla, secándose la cara con ella, la arrojó con fuerza y mandó una mirada asesina a Stiles. —Stiles. Dame. Tú. Teléfono. —Dijo apretando los dientes.

Stiles estalló en carcajadas. —¡Ni de coña! —Y con eso el chico corrió hacia su cuarto.

—¡Stiles! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Detuvo al chico interponiéndose en su ruta de huida. Stiles, aun riéndose, corrió en dirección contraria asegurándose que el sofá permaneciera entre ambos. — ¡Stiles dame tú teléfono!

—¡Nunca!

Stiles se movió hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. Derek imitó los movimientos decidido a conseguir ese móvil y borrar la incriminatoria foto. Con un movimiento brusco hacia la derecha, Stiles consiguió burlar la defensa de Derek y escapar por el pasillo.

Derek se estaba cansando de perseguir al chico. Stiles entró en su habitación tratando de cerrar la puerta tras él pero Derek consiguió entrar.

Stiles se echó hacia atrás. —Okay, espera un segundo. Sólo un segundo. —Dijo aún sonriente, con una mano estirada para detener al otro chico.

Derek vio como Stiles echaba una mirada a la puerta del baño y descubrió su plan. Cuando el chico trató de llegar hasta ella, Derek lo atrapó, haciéndolos caer sobre la cama. Derek se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del chico, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono al que las manos de Stiles se aferraban.

—Stiles, podrías simplemente dar…

—¡No!

—Sólo dame el maldi…

—¡Nunca!

Stiles se removió aún bajo Derek, colocándose en posición fetal con el teléfono escondido y seguro en su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera hacer desaparecer a Derek.

—Me he mandado a mí mismo la foto así que lo mejor que podrías hacer es rendirte y dejar que me quede con ella porque, incluso si consigues borrarla, podré volver a descargármela de nuevo. Además, tú tienes una foto mía en tú teléfono y ahora yo tengo otra tuya en el mío, es lo justo ¿no?

Las palabras salían sin pausa de la boca del chico.

Derek gruñó frustrado. Sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles si Stiles ya tenía una copia de la foto. Cedió, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Stiles abrió un ojo, luego el otro y giró la cabeza para mirar al otro chico, sin cambiar de postura. —¿Me dejas quedármela?

Derek suspiró derrotado. —Bien. Pero te lo juro Stiles, si la foto acaba colgada en internet o como parte de un póster pegado por todo el campus…

—Lo pillo, lo pillo. —Sonrió. —Lo prometo. —Se estiró, moviéndose para volver a quedar tumbado sobre su espalda.

Ambos respiraban agitados tras la persecución, la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas.

Finalmente, Stiles se incorporó, agarrando la camiseta sucia de Derek. —Estoy muy contento de que te hayas pasado por aquí. —Dijo suavemente, con los ojos clavados en la mano que agarraba la camiseta. —Mucha gente no sabe cómo actuar cuando no soy... ya sabes, yo mismo. Así que cuando Scott dijo que estabas aquí, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero… realmente estabas aquí. Eso me hizo muy feliz —Finalmente levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes. —Así que, supongo que lo que trato de decir es gracias. Por hoy, por todo.

Derek observó al chico, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de satisfacción con cada palabra. No sabía que decir.

Era algo extraño para Derek. Aún no sabía cómo, pero Stiles había conseguido formar parte de su rutina. Sus días no se sentían completos sin ver al chico, o al menos oirle. Era algo nuevo para Derek, algo preciado. Era la primera persona a la que honestamente podía llamar amigo.

Y por primera vez, Derek sonrió a Stiles. Una gran y genuina sonrisa. Se quedaron quietos un momento, apreciando el vínculo que se acababa de formar entre ellos.

Fue entonces cuando algo atrajo su atención. Un olor que flotaba en el aire. Frunció el ceño. —¿A qué huele?

Stiles imitó el gesto antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido. —¡Oh mierda! ¡Los pasteles! —Salió de debajo del chico corriendo hacia la cocina.

Derek parecía haberse quedado paralizado hasta que otra cosa llamó su atención. Estaba en la habitación de Stiles. Sobre la cama de Stiles. Y hacía diez segundos escasos había estado sentado a horcajadas sobre él. El pensamiento hizo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse como lo había hecho mientras perseguía al chico por el apartamento. Le llevó diez minutos volver a calmarse. Afortunadamente, Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado con los pasteles como para notarlo.

—Bueno las dos primeras están quemadas. —Dijo Stiles en cuanto Derek apareció, abriendo la puerta del balcón para dejar salir el olor. —Lo que significa que tendrás que abrir más nueces. ¿Por faaaaaaaaavor?

Llegados a este punto, Derek estaba empezando a pensar que no podía negarle nada al chico. Suspiró. —¿Puedo al menos limpiarme un poco antes? —Preguntó señalándose a si mismo.

Stiles soltó una carcajada al recordar el incidente con la nata montada. Derek lo fulminó con la mirada. —Lo siento, lo siento. No me río. —Mintió descaradamente. —El baño está por allí. — Señaló con la mano. —Puedes coger una de mis camisetas del armario.

Derek se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, ligeramente asustado por lo que iba a encontrarse en el espejo. Estaba hecho un desastre. Su pelo y su cara estaban pegajosos y su camiseta comenzaba a pegársele al cuerpo. Derek se quitó la sucia prenda, abriendo el grifo, y empezando a limpiarse la cara con agua caliente. Cogió una toalla secándose el pecho y la cara y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. _«¿Cómo me he dejado convencer para acabar metido en esto?»_ Se preguntó. Estaba seguro de que la respuesta tenía algo que ver con el chico en la otra habitación.

Entró en el dormitorio de Stiles, caminando hasta el armario. Abrió uno de los cajones cerrándolo rápidamente.

_«Ese era el cajón de la ropa interior»_ Derek cerró los ojos tomándose un minuto para volver a calmarse. Probó con el siguiente cajón, conteniendo la respiración, y para su alivio, encontró una camiseta blanca. La sujeto frente a él y frunció el ceño. Su ceño se frunció aún más cuando observó el resto de las camisetas.

—¡Stiles! ¡Ninguna de estas camisetas me cabe!

Escuchó un risita proveniente de la habitación de al lado. —¡Simplemente coge una! ¡A no ser que quieras ir sin camisa! —Añadió con una carcajada.

Derek gruño, pero agarró una camiseta negra que parecía poder quedarle bien. Estaba equivocado, pero era mejor que andar semidesnudo. Cuando finalmente volvió a la cocina, Stiles tuvo que disimular otra risita.

—No sé de qué hablabas. —Bromeó el chico. —Creo que te queda perfecta.

Derek frunció el ceño. La camiseta le quedaba demasiado apretada para su gusto. —Eres escuálido. —Derek resopló al ser lo único que se le había ocurrido decir.

—Ya, ya. No todos podemos estar esculpidos por los dioses como tú. Además, mi personalidad lo compensa.

Derek se mofó.

Stiles le pasó una toalla. —Vamos gruñón. Ayúdame a limpiar el desastre que has provocado.

—Dijiste que subiera la potencia.

—Yeah, pero no quería decir que la subieras directamente hasta el once.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué? ¿Once?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Realmente vives en una cueva ¿a qué sí? —Ante la mirada sin expresión que estaba recibiendo, Stiles se limitó a negar. —Olvídalo. Simplemente ayúdame a limpiar todo y pelaremos las nueces juntos.

Derek suspiró pero obedeció.

Al final consiguieron preparar los seis pasteles. Derek incluso volvió a intentar hacer la nata montada, esta vez sin errores. Para cuando Scott regresó de sus clases y del trabajo, los pasteles ya estaban guardados en el frigorífico y había un plato caliente de espaguetis esperando por él. Derek se había negado a comer unos espaguetis que no estuvieran hechos específicamente para él, estaba masticando felizmente un trozo de pastel, comprendiendo por fin, porqué Stiles había insistido en hacer su propia nata montada.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Derek aún tenía que estudiar un poco antes de irse a la cama. Además,

quería darse una ducha para eliminar cualquier rastro de nata. Stiles le había envuelto un trozo grande de pastel para que se lo llevara a casa, insistiendo en que Scott, de todas formas, tenía que reducir la cantidad de dulces.

—Me voy. —Dijo Derek sujetado la camisa sucia en una mano y el recipiente con el pastel en la otra.

—Hey, espera. Te acompaño hasta abajo. —Dijo Stiles levantándose y poniéndose las deportivas. En cuanto entraron en el ascensor Stiles se giró para encararlo. —Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy Dwight. Quiero decir que ha estado bien. Hacer los pasteles juntos me ha recordado a cuando los hacía con mi madre.

Derek asintió entendiéndolo. —¿Ella te enseñó a cocinar?

—En su mayor parte. Me enseñó lo básico pero no estuve realmente interesado en ello hasta que murió, tuve que aprender yo solo porque mi padre generalmente trabajaba hasta tarde. Así que supongo que para mí cocinar es una buena forma de mantener su memoria con vida.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y Stiles abrió la puerta para que Derek saliera. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse, volvió su atención al chico. —Realmente sentía lo que dije. Aprecio mucho que te hayas pasado por aquí. Significó mucho para mí, significa mucho para mí. Así que gracias Mr. Hale. O Dominic. O Deon. O Darryl, Dane, Duke, Dionysus, Dante, Dale, Deiter…

Derek negó con la cabeza resignado, sintiendo como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.—Es Derek.

Stiles sonrió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asentía con suavidad. —Lo sé. — Derek resopló, pero no fue capaz de decir que estuviera sorprendido. Stiles apretó suavemente el brazo que sostenía antes de liberarlo. —Buenas noches, Derek.

—Buenas noches Stiles.

Incapaz de resistirse, Derek se colocó la camiseta en su hombro antes de abrazar al chico con su brazo libre. Quería expresar en ese gesto todo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras, todo lo que quería decir para consolar a su amigo. Incluso ahora, era incapaz de expresarse con palabras.

Pero Stiles pareció entenderlo. Stiles siempre parecía entenderlo. Sintió los brazos del chico rodearlo. —Gracias, Derek.

Derek se separó con un simple asentimiento. Volviendo a asentir antes de empezar a caminar hacia casa.

Más tarde, mientras Derek estaba en la ducha, recibió un mensaje de texto de "El increíblemente y genial Stiles :D" Era una fotografía de sí mismo cubierto de nata acompañada de un mensaje.

**te gusta mi nuevo fondo de pantalla? ;)**

Derek negó con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de irse a dormir.


	7. Distractions

Se suponía que iba a ser una pequeña y agradable salida con su amigo. Derek no sabía que fuera a acabar de ese modo.

Todo había empezado con un mensaje el sábado por la tarde.

**hey mr. hale! comes conmigo!**

Derek ya había empezado su trabajo de investigación que debía realizar para su clase de historia. _«Supongo que una comida no me hará daño»_ ¿A quién quería engañar? Se hubiera quedado toda la noche despierto si eso significara pasar una tarde con Stiles.

**¿Dónde?**

**mi rstaurante fav tiene las MEJORES patatas rizadas. esta un poco lejos. pero podmos ir andando**

Derek lo pensó por un momento.

**Si quieres, podemos ir en mi coche.**

**quuuuuuue?demonios si! recogeme en 15!**

**Okay.**

Derek no era del tipo de presumir del dinero que tenía, pero su coche era su orgullo. Trabajaba muy duro para mantener a su bebe y se aseguraba de que siempre funcionara perfectamente. Así que cuando Stiles vio su elegante Camaro deteniéndose delante suyo, Derek no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de asombro en su cara.

—¿Éste es tu coche? —preguntó Stiles incrédulo, inclinándose para poder hablar con Derek a través de la ventanilla —¿Tio, cómo es que no lo conduces a todas partes? Si este fuera mi coche, demonios, ¡probablemente viviría en él!

Derek rodó los ojos —Solo entra.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces —dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Stiles prácticamente saltaba de emoción en su asiento, pulsando todos los botones a su alcance. Probó cuanto se podía acercar el asiento al salpicadero y cuanto se podía reclinar, apretó los botones del aire acondicionado, los de la radio e incluso el de la luz del techo. Se giró para mirar el asiento trasero, inclinándose para abrir el compartimento central del mismo. Incluso tocó las  alfombrillas del suelo.

—Stiles, para. Necesito que me indiques el camino —le regañó Derek.

—Vale, vale —suspiró Stiles colocando el asiento en su posición original —Sigue la carretera. No puedo esperar a probar esas patatas rizadas. Tienen el mejor sabor, son crujientes por fuera y blandas por dentro, te encantaran. Estoy babeando sólo de pensarlo.

—Siempre y cuando no babees sobre mis asientos.

—No puedo prometértelo. Gira a la izquierda aquí.

Derek siguió las instrucciones de Stiles y tras dar un par de giros más por fin llegaron al restaurante. Entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas disponibles.

—¡Oh! Deberías probar las…

—¿Patatas rizadas?

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada —No listillo. Quiero decir sí deberías probarlas, pero no era lo que iba a decir.

—¿Oh de verdad?

—Sí de verdad. Y ahora no te pienso a decir lo que iba a decirte. Así que vas a tener que sentarte ahí sin saber si has pedido lo mejor del menú o si podrías estar comiéndote algo mucho más delicioso con tan solo haberte molestado en escuchar a tu colega Stiles.

Derek se limitó a rodar los ojos y volver su atención al menu. Al rato, escuchó al chico quejarse.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que te iba a recomendar?

Ni se molesto en levantar la mirada — Nop —Derek sonrió internamente, sintiendo la frustración proveniente del chico. Hacer rabiar a Stiles siempre era divertido.

La camarera se acercó a ellos y les tomó nota, Derek se aseguró de pedir unas patatas rizadas en vez de las normales como Stiles le había sugerido. Una vez que la camarera se hubo alejado, Derek empezó a jugar, algo nervioso, con la servilleta que estaba colocada frente a él — ¿Ummm… tienes algo que hacer después de esto?

Stiles se lo pensó durante un segundo y acabó encogiéndose de hombros, —Nop. Probablemente me iré a casa y aprovecharé para ponerme al día con los deberes y por supuesto, cuando digo eso, lo que realmente quiero decir es que me pondré a jugar hasta que mi personaje suba al menos tres o cuatro niveles más. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hay una cosa. En el parque.

—¿Oh, te refieres a "Música en el Parque"?

Derek asintió lentamente, añadiendo — Estaba pensando en tomarme el resto del día libre… y probablemente ir a verlo… ¿te gustaría venir? —preguntó con cautela, preparándose para el rechazo.

Stiles simplemente sonrió —Claro. Suena divertido. Y si no lo es, al menos sé que allí venden unas palomitas dulces buenísimas.

—¿Por qué contigo todo se reduce a la comida?

—¿Por qué contigo todo se reduce a la comida?

Stiles se quejó ofendido —Soy un chico en crecimiento. Si no estoy pensando en sexo lo más probable es que esté pensando en comida —Derek trató de no sonrojarse ante la mención del sexo —Y en un raro aunque no poco común escenario, a veces los dos mundos se fusionan para crear una especie de…

Afortunadamente, esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la llegada de la camarera, que traía sus bebidas. Derek metió la pajita en su bebida antes de un buen sorbo. La distracción fue suficiente como para que el chico más joven perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y cambiara de tema a uno completamente distinto.

Estaban tranquilamente hablando mientras esperaban a que su comida llegara, cuando una familiar pelirroja se acercó a su mesa. O era rubia-fresa. Que importa. levaba una bolsa en un brazo y a una chica morena en el otro.

—¡Hey Lydia! ¡Allison! —sonrió Stiles saludando al la pareja mientras se acercaban. Se levantó, abrazando a sus amigas —Derek, ¿te acuerdas de Lydia? Y ésta es Allison, la noviecita de Scott.

_«¿La noviecita? ¿Quién sigue diciendo eso?»_ Se preguntó a si mismo Derek mientras le daba educadamente la mano a la chica.

—Se supone que hemos quedado aquí con Jackson —Informó Lydia.

Y con eso, la chica se autoinvito a sentarse a ella y a su amiga en la mesa. Lydia hizo a Stiles moverse para hacerles hueco en el sillón con forma de u. Se inclinó sobre él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa.

Derek frunció el ceño, observándolos preguntándose si aquello era algo normal en su relación. Considerando lo poco que sabía sobre ellos lo más probable es que lo fuera. Y eso hizo que frunciera aún más el ceño.

Las dos chicas pidieron algo para comer, aparentemente decidiendo quedarse. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Allison llamara por teléfono a Scott invitándolo a venirse. Derek gruñó para sus adentros.

Las chicas iniciaron una pequeña charla con Derek, pareciendo verdaderamente interesadas en conocerlo. Allison estaba bien, pero Lydia era francamente fascinante. A primera vista parecía la típica chica superficial y rica pero en realidad era sorprendentemente inteligente incluso estaba tratando de sacarse una doble licenciatura en física y química. Derek pensó que aquella chica podría llegar a agradarle si no fuera por las pequeñas miradas que frecuentemente compartía con Stiles _«¿Pero no tenía novio?»_

No mucho después de que les sirvieran la comida, Scott apareció junto a Isaac, ambos saludándolos a todos. El chico de pelo despeinado optó por sentarse junto a su novia mientras Isaac optaba por hacerlo junto a Derek. El sillón empezaba a estar demasiado lleno para su gusto.

Llegados a este punto, había varias conversaciones desarrollándose a la vez en la mesa. Lydia hablaba con Allison mientras Stiles y Scott trataban de hablar entre ellos. Isaac había iniciado una conversación con Derek, que había descubierto que el chico del pelo rizado también estaba interesado en la criminología. Derek encontró por fin a alguien que podía entender a lo que se refería cuando decía "Teoría de la tensión".

—¿Teoría de tensión de cuerdas? —Interrumpió Stiles —Eso es de física ¿no?

Derek iba a contestarle cuando Isaac soltó una carcajada —No Stiles, teoría de la tensión de cuerdas no. Teoría de la tensión.

Derek notó el ceño fruncido en la cara de Stiles antes de verse envuelto en otra conversación con Isaac, cuando éste saco el tema de la "teoría biosocial". También se dio cuenta de que Stiles había empezado a robarle algunas de sus patatas en cuanto hubo acabado con las suyas.

Para cuando Scott e Isaac recibieron su comida, Jackson finalmente apareció con su amigo detrás de él. El grupo entero, a excepción de Derek que ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza, los saludó, pero por supuesto en cuanto escuchó que el nombre del desconocido era Danny empezó a prestarles atención.

—¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? —preguntó Lydia sonando realmente molesta —Deberías haber llegado hace media hora.

—Culpa mía —Dijo Danny sonriendo tímidamente. Suspiró con algo de tristeza —Acabo de enterarme de que mi ex ya está saliendo con otro.

Un montón de condolencias hizo que el chico Hawaiano sonriera agradecido. Haciendo que todos se comprimieran lo máximo posible, Jackson y Danny consiguieron tomar asiento entre Stiles y Lydia. En el momento en que Danny se sentó junto a Stiles, éste le dio un par de palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

—De todas formas ese chico era. Puedes conseguir a alguien mejor.

—Gracias, Stilinski.

Y para su sorpresa, Danny se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos, haciendo que inconscientemente apretara los puños con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar sus uñas marcadas en las palmas.

—Ugh —se quejó Jackson —¿Recuerdas cuando solías encontrarlo insoportable? —preguntó a su mejor amigo.

—Simplemente estaba negando su incontrolable atracción por mí —Sonrió Stiles inclinándose sobre Danny hasta que su cara quedó enterrada en el cuello ajeno.

—Tío… —Derek sintió una mano en su brazo y escuchó el susurro de Isaac —Relájate.

Derek miró enfadado a Isaac hasta que fue consciente de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Relajó las manos, estirándolas bajo la mesa permitiendo que el flujo sanguíneo se reactivara. No volvió a mirar hacia Isaac pero pudo escuchar la suave risita que escapó de sus labios.

No supo cómo había pasado, pero de alguna forma había acabado rodeado y prácticamente aplastado entre dos personas. No hacía mucho solía evitar este tipo de situaciones. Derek era un hombre que valoraba el espacio vital y sentarse con ese grupo de gente lo estaba agobiando. Pero eran los amigos de Stiles y precisamente era el propio Stiles el que se encontraba sentado a su lado hombro con hombro, Derek se forzó a sí mismo a aguantar la incómoda experiencia. Además, Isaac tampoco era tan mala compañía.

Una vez que todos los platos estuvieron vacíos, los estómagos llenos y la cuenta pagada, se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento. Stiles se acercó a Derek sonriente — ¿Aún vamos al parque verdad?

—Espera, ¿qué pasa en el parque? —preguntó Scott, en voz alta.

Derek se contuvo de soltar un gruñido, sabiendo como iba a acabar esa conversación.

—Oh, ¿no es esta tarde eso de "Música en el Parque"? —preguntó Allison mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Scott.

—Jackson, vamos —dijo Lydia a su novio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para sentarnos en la hierba a escuchar un montón de bandas malísimas? —resopló dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Danny que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que un viaje hasta el parque podría añadirle algo de cultura a tu vida —respondió Danny.

Jackson le dedicó a su amigo una mirada aburrida —Sólo quieres ir para poder comerte con los ojos a los chicos que pasen por allí.

—Jackson, vamos a ir —concluyó Lydia sin darle la opción de protestar.

—Aw… Quiero ir —se quejó Allison —pero hemos quedado con mi padre.

—¿Es esta noche? —Scott parecía sorprendido, y un poco preocupado.

—Scott, te lo llevo recordando toda la semana —Lo reprendió — En realidad, deberíamos irnos ya.

Scott se rindió aceptando su destino —Isaac, ¿necesitas que te lleve? ¿Te acerco a casa?

—En realidad, prefiero ir a ver el concierto —Sonrió —Derek me llevará —Se giró hacia el chico mayor — bueno, si no te importa claro.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero ir con Derek! —Se unió entusiasmada Lydia.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Jackson frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú llevas a Danny, idiota. En tu Porsche sólo hay sitio para dos ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?

—Bien. Lo que sea. Vamos Danny, nos vamos —dijo Jackson dirigiéndose a su coche.

—Nos veremos más tarde —Se despidieron Scott y Allison, alejándose cogidos de la mano.

Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado pasando aquello? Abrió su coche e inmediatamente, Lydia arrastró a Stiles al asiento trasero con ella, dejando a Isaac en el asiento delantero junto a Derek. De camino al parque Derek no pudo evitar echar miradas furtivas al chico en el asiento de atrás que bromeaba animádamente con su amiga. Derek sintió como su frustración crecía. Él debería ser la persona con la que Stiles estuviera bromeando, no esa. Los habría estado fulminando con la mirada todo el camino si Isaac no lo hubiera distraído con una conversación intrascendente.

Una vez encontraron aparcamiento, Lydia arrastró a Stiles en busca del sitio perfecto para escuchar la música pero a la vez poder hablar sin molestar al resto de gente. Él e Isaac los siguieron. Jackson y Danny no tardaron en encontrarlos. Lydia liberó el brazo de Stiles, agarrando el de Jackson en su lugar para la satisfacción de Derek. Claro que su alegría no duró mucho, al ver a Danny aprovechar la oportunidad y pasar el brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles. Así no era como debía de estar sucediendo todo aquello. En su cabeza, Derek se había imaginado teniendo una comida agradable con Stiles amenizada con un par de bromas, tras lo cual, irían al parque para escuchar un poco de música pero, sobre todo, para seguir hablando. Al final se habrían levantado para dar un paseo por el lago artificial mientras Stiles compraba sus adoradas palomitas dulces y Derek aprovecharía para robárselas a puñados. Derek Suspiró.

—Voy a por algo de beber —le dijo a Stiles, necesitaba espacio para evitar pagar su frustración con alguno de ellos.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo pero Isaac lo interrumpió —Te acompañaré —miró al resto — ¿Alguien quiere algo?

—Nada para mí, gracias —dijo Danny.

—Agua con gas —pidió Lydia levantando un dedo.

—Alcohol —Mmurmuró Jackson arrastrando las palabras.

Stiles estaba inusualmente silencioso.

Isaac rodó los ojos ante la petición de Jackson —¿Así que sólo agua para la señorita? —ella sonrió a Isaac antes de que se alejara con Derek.

—Encantador grupo ¿verdad? —dijo iniciando una pequeña charla.

—¿Qué pasa con Danny? ¿Es gay, verdad? Creo que Stiles lo mencionó —dijo con rapidez Derek, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Isaac se rió — Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Derek se limitó a mirarlo mal, consiguiendo que éste volviera a reírse —¿Qué hay entre él y Stiles?

Isaac ladeó la cabeza — Creo recordar que Stiles le ha preguntado una vez o dos a Danny si lo encuentra atractivo.

Derek frunció el ceño.

Isaac se rio, empujando Derek juguetón — Hombre, te ha dado fuerte.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El chico soltó una risita —No tienes de que preocuparte de Danny. Stiles no es su tipo.

—¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?

—Sí, vale. Okey.

Compraron las bebidas, y regresaron junto al grupo. Habían encontrado un sitio en el césped. Lydia estaba acurrucada junto a Jackson mientras Danny y Stiles parecían estar manteniendo una conversación privada. A pesar de lo que Isaac acababa de decir, Derek no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en la que Danny se inclinaba sobre Stiles cada vez que hablaba con él. Quería que se largara.

_«Al menos la música no es tan mala»_ pensó Derek, tratando de encontrar algo positivo. _«Y ese chico, Isaac, tampoco es tan malo. Sus pasteles están secos pero al menos es ligeramente interesante»_ Probablemente habría acabado tratando de conseguir la atención de Stiles si no hubiera sido por él. Isaac no sólo le estaba proporcionándole una conversación interesante, sino que además lo distraía de la forma en la que, de vez en cuando, Danny lo miraba casi como si dijera "¡Ha ha! Tengo a Stiles todo para mí y tú sólo eres un simple cliente. Yo soy su amigo y lo he sido desde mucho antes que tú y puedo besar su pálida mejilla como si me perteneciera, además, tengo unos estúpidos hoyuelos que a Stiles le encantan y… " Derek resopló, deteniendo  su monólogo interno sabiendo que no le iba a conducir a nada bueno.

Pasado un rato, se levantó tratando de encontrar un servicio. Estaba empezando a desear que hubieran ido a cualquier otro sitio en vez del restaurante. Derek se detuvo. _«¿Y si Stiles lo había planeado?»_

No tuvo oportunidad de contemplar esa idea ya que el chico en cuestión agarró su brazo tirando de él —Ey… qué… —farfulló Derek.

—Necesito estirar las piernas. Además... —sonrió— Palomitas. Dulces. Puedo olerlas desde aquí.

Una vez que Stiles tuvo la bolsa más grande en sus manos, Derek empezó a caminar de regreso. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Stiles no lo estaba siguiendo, si no que lanzaba palomitas al aire y las capturaba fácilmente con la boca —Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Derek se limitó a arquear una ceja, aunque internamente deseaba eso —¿Y qué pasa con tus amigos?

Stiles agitó la mano —Sobrevivirán. Apuesto a que ni siquiera han notado que nos hemos ido.

Derek se encogió de hombros, no iba a discutir por eso, había querido irse desde el primer momento.

—Entonces… —dijo Stiles mientras seguía comiendo —Isaac y tú parecéis llevaros bien.

—No está mal —respondió, sin querer comprometerse. Stiles simplemente asintió llevándose otra mano llena de palomitas a la boca. Derek apretó los labios antes de rendirse.—¿Y Danny y tú? Parecéis bastante unidos.

Stiles se encogió de hombros —Danny está al acecho, buscando un nuevo hombre.

Derek miró al chico disimuladamente —¿Tú incluido?

Stiles soltó una carcajada —Ni de coña, no soy su tipo —miró a Derek por el rabillo del ojo— Pero, sin embargo, bastante interesado en ti.

Derek parpadeó —Espera ¿qué?

—Creo que a Danny le gustas Mr. Hale —bromeó.

Derek negó con la cabeza. Él no estaba interesado. Para nada.

Pero Stiles continuó —Cree que tienes ese algo misterioso y oscuro rodeándote —Se quedó callado antes de comerse otro puñado de palomitas dulces —¿Qué opinas tú de él?

_«Que lleva mucha colonia y que se sienta demasiado cerca de ti»_ fue lo que deseo poder responder, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te sientes atraido por él? —insistió Stiles.

Derek resopló burlón —No.

Entonces —¿Te gusta Isaac?

Derek frunció el ceño mirando al chico. Stiles mantenía la visa clavada en el camino.

—Quiero decir —continuó hablando— parece que habéis hecho muy buenas migas.

—Tenemos un interés común.

De nuevo, Stiles se limitó a asentir —Cierto, la criminología. Podríais ser compañeros algún día —Derek se detuvo mientras Stiles daba un par de pasos más antes de detenerse y girarse hacia él _«Eso ha sonado un poco… ¿puede que él esté…?»_ Derek preguntó como siempre sin rodeos — ¿Estás celoso?

—¡N-no! —balbuceó Stiles, metiendo otro puñado de palomitas en su boca. El rubor de su rostro decía lo contrario —¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No me importa de quién seas amigo. Puedes ser amigo de quien quieras. Isaac es guay. Podéis ser criminólogos juntos. Me da igual —Las palabras brotaron tan rápido de su boca que pequeños trozos de palomitas salieron disparados acompañando a cada sílaba pronunciada.

Derek rodó los ojos, a pesar de sentirse bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Le gustaba la idea de que Stiles se pusiera celoso por él, incluso aunque se tratara simplemente de amistad. Le hacía sentirse menos ridículo por sentir lo mismo por Stiles y Danny, o Scott, o Lydia, o incluso Jackson. Derek frunció el ceño, decidiendo que Stiles tenía demasiados amigos.

Resignándose, Derek se acercó al chico, robándole un puñado de palomitas —Vamos Stilinator. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago —No tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener una reacción del chico. Sonrió al escucharlo correr para alcanzarlo.

—Okey, sólo por curiosidad —dijo Stiles cuando se pusó a su altura —¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—Las rubias de pechos grandes —sonrió Derek.

—Bueno, obviamente —Stiles rodó sus ojos una vez que se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba bromeando —Quiero decir, ¿de quién no lo son?

—Mis estudios son lo más importante ahora para mí. No me interesa distraerme con otras cosas.

—Una buena idea —asintió Stiles —Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Deberías convertirte en monje y dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a tus estudios y, en el futuro, a tu trabajo. Olvidarte de las mujeres, o de los hombres si eso es lo tuyo —Derek resopló— Simplemente tú y tu colega Stiles, quiero decir, porque, por supuesto, vamos a ser compañeros.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero decir, Isaac puede venir de vez en cuando. Dado que ahora sois amigos del alma o algo así...

—¿Amigos del alma?

—… pero sep. Seremos tú y yo contra el mundo.

—¿Mr. Hale y Stilinator?

Stiles asintió feliz —Mr. Hale y Stilinator.

Derek se limitó a soltar una risita. No sonaba nada mal. Observando al feliz chico con su bolsa de palomitas, cuatro veces más grande que su cabeza, a medio comer, tenía que admitir, que cada vez le gustaba más y más como sonaba eso.

—No sabía que estarían allí —dijo Stiles de repente —Lydia y Allison estaban de compras, Scott en el trabajo… —hizo una pausa y suspiró —No sabía que estarían allí.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, hizo que Derek se sintiera un poco mejor. A pesar de todo, había conseguido lo que quería. Stiles y él habían comido juntos, escuchado música en el parque y ahora estaban dando un paseo por el lago mientras le robaba palomitas. Y a pesar de que, pronto, tendrían que volver con los demás, quienes realmente no habían notado su ausencia -salvo tal vez un demasiado sonriente Isaac-Derek tuvo que admitir que ese día había sido un buen día.

  


—Vamos Derek, es lo justo.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no, Stiles.

—¡Pero tú has visto mi casa! ¡Quiero ver la tuya!

—No.

—Seguro que es una increíble batcueva llena de cosas alucinantes. ¿Tienes un mayordomo de pie junto a la puerta, para atender todas tus peticiones? ¿Se llama Jeeves? Vamos Derek, déjame conocer a Jeeves.

—No hay ningún Jeeves.

El chico hizo un puchero —Te haré la cena.

—… Está bien.

El único problema de aquella idea era que Derek, que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando conseguir una cena hecha por Stiles, había olvidado una cosa bastante importante.

Stiles le había preguntado aquella mañana en la cafetería si podía ir a visitar su casa, su curiosidad haciendo acto de presencia. Derek, por supuesto, le había denegado el acceso. Claro que eso no lo había detenido, de tal manera que volvió a preguntárselo antes y después de la clase de mitología, a lo que Derek se volvió a negar. Así que Stiles ideó una nueva táctica, cuando Derek se reunió con él aquella noche después de correr, Stiles se lo volvió a preguntar. Y esta vez, con la promesa de obtener comida, Derek aceptó.

Pararon en una tienda para que Stiles pudiera comprar todo lo que necesitara para cocinar. Y dado que Derek no tenía nada más en la nevera que un poco de col podrida, tenían que comprar de todo. No fue hasta que Derek estuvo delante de la puerta de su apartamento que se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una buena idea

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo Derek, con las llaves en la mano, listo para abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué? No puedes cambiar de opinión. Ya estamos aquí.

—Sólo… mejor ven mañana. He olvidado… algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes un cadáver ahí dentro o qué?

—… No.

—¿Por qué has dudado?

—No lo he hecho.

—¡Oh Dios mío, tienes un cadáver ahí dentro!

—Stiles, cállate.

—¡Pero hemos venido hasta aquí! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

—No Stiles. Tal vez mañana.

El chico suspiró exasperado —Sabes qué, está bien. Vayamos a mi casa.

Derek se relajó —Bien.

Stiles empezó caminar por el pasillo por el que habían venido —No sé cuál es el problema.

permaneció callado, tenía sus razones.

Al final del pasillo Stiles llamó al ascensor —¿Puedes sujetarme esto un segundo? —preguntó tendiéndole a Derek la bolsa de la compra que tenía en la mano. Palpó sus bolsillos —¿Dónde está…?

—¿Qué buscas?

Stiles levantó la vista —Nada —Y diciendo eso Stiles le quitó las llaves a Derek de la mano y corrió hacia al apartamento.

—¡Maldita sea Stiles! —gruñó Derek, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el chico había hecho. Corrió tras él, con los comestibles incómodamente colocados en sus brazos, pero fue en vano. Stiles ya había abierto la puerta victorioso.

Cuando Stiles miró lo que había dentro, no se esperaba en absoluto lo que tenía delante. Derek se estremeció preparándose para lo que iba a venir. El chico dio un paso hacia la habitación con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Oh…

—Mira, no es lo que piensas…

—Dios…

—No está tan mal…

Stiles se giró con una mirada sombría, encarando a Derek—Derek… ¿eres un acaparador?

—No.

Derek observó como Stiles echaba otro vistazo a su alrededor. Había varios montones de libros apilados, papeles viejos esparcidos por el suelo, el sofá y sobre la encimera. Por el suelo, había ropa arrugada, como si Derek se hubiera ido desnudando según iba caminando dejando un reguero de ropaa su paso. Una de las zapatillas de deporte estaba sobre su escritorio y la otra escondida bajo una pila de periódicos viejos. Había cajas vacías de pizza y de comida china por todas partes, además de bolsas de patatas a medio comer, envolturas de caramelos y alguna que otra caja de comida congelada para el microondas.

Derek frunció el ceño —Normalmente no está así —La parte triste es que sí realmente solía estar así. Se había acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida y no tenía ninguna razón para cambiarlo. No era  como si alguien fuera a visitarle y él estaba contento con el leve desastre. Excepto, que tristemente, eso era más que un leve desastre —Esto es por lo que te dije que sería mejor que volvieras mañana.

—Dios mío Derek. Sé que Scott y yo podemos ser un poquito desordenados ¿pero esto?

—Lo entiendo. Sé que es un desastre, pero tengo un sistema, sé dónde están las cosas. Todo tiene su sitio.

Stiles miró escéptico a Derek —¿Incluso las cajas vacías de pizza? Porque francamente Mr. Hale, creo que el sitio apropiado para ellas es en la basura.

Derek resopló —Simplemente… Vámonos. Iremos a tu casa —Se giró empezando a caminar, seguro de que Stiles lo estaba siguiendo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el chico estaba en la cocina rebuscando en los armarios —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No puedo irme dejando esto así —Stiles pareció que se quejó —¡Ah ha! —Sacó una bolsa llena de bolsas de basura.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Como un ataque al corazón —Sacó una bolsa antes de lanzarle las restantes a Derek, las cuales rebotaron en su pecho cayendo limpiamente al suelo.

—Maldita sea Stiles. ¿Con qué mano se supone que voy a poder cogerlas?

Stiles sonrió avergonzado, había olvidado que Derek llevaba las bolsas de la compra —Lo siento —Caminó hacia él cogiendo la compra en sus manos —Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú empieza a… limpiar —Movió la mano señalando todo el apartamento.

Derek resopló antes de sacar una bolsa y empezar a meter envases vacíos de comida dentro de ella. _«No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto. No puedo creer que él lo haya visto. Dios, esto es asqueroso. ¿Cómo he dejado que llegara esto..? Oh mira, lo andaba buscando…»_ Derek se distrajo momentáneamente con un viejo trabajo que había escrito y del que se sentía particularmente orgulloso.

—¡Hey, hey! —Stiles que tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano —Céntrate.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero le obedeció. Dejó su trabajo para más tarde y siguió recogiendo la basura. Stiles se le unió algo más tarde, optando por reunir los libros de Derek y colocarlos en los estantes vacíos. Transcurrido un rato, escuchó la risita del chico.

—Qué —dijo apretando los dientes, como retando a Stiles a decir algo malo.

—Es sólo… —sonrió —Qué no esperaba esto. Pensé que serías del tipo obsesivo-compulsivo con la limpieza. Quiero decir, eres tan estricto —Ignoró la mirada que Derek le estaba enviando —Sin embargo me gusta, te hace normal.

Derek no respondió simplemente continuó con la limpieza. No era como si estuviera sucio, solamente tenía algunas cosas fuera de lugar. Para ser justos, la vida de un estudiante de universidad a tiempo completo era exigente. Estaba más preocupado por sus estudios que por hacer la colada.

Hablando de eso, Derek empezó a recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo metiéndolas en la lavadora.

—¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! —dijo Stiles levantando las manos para detenerlo —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Derek miró la lavadora, luego la ropa en sus brazos y por último a Stiles como si fuera obvio — Tienes que separarlas. Quiero decir, mira esto. Tienes camisas blancas, si las juntas con esos vaqueros desteñirán y acabarás teniendo una camisa azul. ¿No lo sabías?

Lo sabía. Pero le era más fácil comprarse una nueva camisa blanca cuando la necesitara.

Stiles buscó a su alrededor, localizando una cesta llena de calcetines sueltos. Le dio la vuelta, dejándolos caer al suelo —Aquí. Pon tu ropa blanca aquí y las cosas oscuras en la lavadora. Te juro que eres más desastre que Scott.

Derek rodó los ojos pero empezó a sacar las prendas blancas de la lavadora y a meterlas en la cesta. Stiles se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a emparejar los calcetines.

Derek arqueó una ceja cerrando la tapa de la lavadora —¿Por qué te molestas? Simplemente coges un calcetín negro, luego coges otro y con eso ya tienes un par de calcetines negros.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, murmurando "animal" casi de manera inaudible —Es un desastre, un desastre innecesario. Además, es la única forma que tienes de saber si te falta uno.

—¿Eso importa?

Stiles lo miró incrédulo —¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo que tienes un calcetín desemparejado? Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Derek se burloó —Quizá tú seas el obsesivo compulsivo.

—Puede que sea cierto, pero al menos sé que tengo todos mis calcetines emparejados.

Más tarde, Stiles comenzó a cocinar, un poco horrorizado al ver que Derek aún tenía todas las ollas y sartenes de su armario metidas en su embalaje original. Derek se defendió diciendo que había sido su hermana la que había insistido en comprar todas esas cosas a pesar de que sabía que no cocinaba.

Mientras se hacía el filete en la parrilla y Derek trituraba las patatas, Stiles echó un vistazo al ahora limpio apartamento. La basura estaba apilada cerca de la puerta y los libros colocados apropiadamente en las estanterías, los papeles y los trabajos ordenados sobre el escritorio de Derek. Sólo quedaba una caja sobre el sofá.

—Hey, ¿qué hay aquí? —dijo Stiles señalando la caja con la cabeza.

Derek echó un vistazo —Algunas tonterías que mi hermana compró pensando que eso haría de este apartamento mi hogar. Iba a echarles una ojeada, pero no he tenido tiempo.

—La quitaré para que puedas, no sé, ¿tal vez sentarse en el sofá?

Derek resopló.

Stiles levantó la caja, buscando un sitio en la habitación para colocarla, pero no encontró ninguno. Derek estaba entretenido triturando las patatas cuando escuchó la voz de Stiles sobre su hombro.

—La pondré aquí.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron como platos —¡No espera! —Dejó caer el triturador en el bol antes de correr hacia donde el chico se había dirigido.

—Oh, no puede ser…

Derek se congeló, viendo a Stiles de pie frente a la puerta abierta. El chico había encendido la luz. Su boca estaba abierta. Derek volvió a sentir un retortijón, preparándose por lo que sabía que iba a venir.

Y otra vez, Stiles volvía a estar delante otra cosa que tampoco esperaba que viera. Dentro de la pequeña habitación había un montón de juguetes. No del tipo pervertido, si no juguetes para niños. Por raro que pareciera, aquella habitación sí que estaba ordenada. Había un tren, algunas pistas de carreras y varios modelos grandes de Lego.

Laura siempre se metía con Derek por su fijación por los juguetes, pero el observar al tren dar vueltas por las vías circulares, o ver como el coche hacia loopings en la carretera o simplemente construir algo con los bloques de Lego, era algo que liberaba a Derek del estrés.

Tras un día largo, siempre encontraba este tipo de cosas relajante. Derek se pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo, estudiando, haciendo los deberes o haciendo deporte. Si no hiciera algo intranscendente a estas alturas lo más probable es que ya se hubiera vuelto loco. No mucha gente lo enterndía, se limitaban a ver la televisión o a salir de fiesta con los amigos. Pero Derek no tenía nada de eso. Él tenía sus juguetes. Miró de reojo al joven, preocupado por lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

_«Probablemente piense que soy raro»_ Derek frunció el ceño. _«Primero soy un vago y ahora soy un crío. Dios, traerlo aquí ha sido una mala idea»_

Pero Derek estaba equivocado. Stiles le pasó la caja que aún estaba en sus brazos, antes de saltar literalmente de emoción —¡Increíííííííble! ¿Cómo se enciende esto? Es… ¡whoaaaaaa! ¡Oh Dios mío, si hasta echa humo! ¡Qué guay! —Stiles iba de un lado a otro de la habitación —¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué… ¡No! —Aplaudió cuando uno de los coches salió disparado por la pista. Cogió otro y lo lanzo observando entusiasmado como ambos coches competían por la pista en forma de 8— ¡Booom! —gritó emocionado levantando los brazos cuando al fin chocaron —¡Oh Dios mío Derek, tienes una habitación de juegos! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que tener un Jeeves! —le sonrió antes de coger la maqueta de lego del Halcón Milenario y correr por la habitación mientras imitaba su sonido.

Al cabo de un rato, Derek empezó a preguntarse cómo tan siquiera había estado preocupado. Stiles era, sin duda, un niño grande, por supuesto que le iba a encantar la habitación. Derek soltó una risita antes de dejar la caja en el suelo.

—Vamo. Tienes terminar la cena.

—¡Pero… pero!

Derek agarró a Stiles del cuello de su camiseta tirando de él.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres compartir tus juguetes! —se quejó —Hey, ¿crees que Scott me dejará tirar sus cosas para que pueda montar mi propia sala de juegos?

Derek se rió antes de volver a coger el triturador.

Finalmente los dos se sentaron para saborear la cena. Derek no podía entender como Stiles había conseguido que un simple filete, al que sólo había añadido sal y pimienta y cocinado en un simple grill, alcanzara el sabor perfecto. Estaba tierno y jugoso y Derek acabó estirándose para robar un trozo del plato de Stiles, muy a su pesar. Incluso el puré de patata estaba suave y esponjoso. Si eso era lo que Scott obtenía todos los días, entonces, sin lugar a dudas Stiles era el menor compañero  de piso del mundo. Derek estaba considerando seriamente secuestrarlo y quedárselo sólo para él "Como amo de casa" añadió.

Stiles se metió un trozo del crep de frambuesa en la boca —Sabes, hoy realmente me has sorprendido Mr. Hale.

Derek arqueó una ceja, mientras masticaba felizmente su propio crep.

—Creo que me gustas mucho más ahora que sé cómo eres realmente.

—¿Y cómo se supone que soy?

Stiles sonrió, señalándole con su tenedor— Un gran blandito.

Derek rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir, eres igual de desordenado que el resto de nosotros. Quizá un poco más que el resto de nosotros, pero aun así eres bastante… normal. ¡Y tienes una habitación de juegos!

Derek frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para responderle.

—Pero lo entiendo —continuó Stiles —La vida a veces es estresante. Todos necesitamos algo para desestresarno. Lo tuyo simplemente ha resultado ser algo más mono que lo del resto —Derek miró hacia otro lado, tratando de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas —¿Y qué hay mejor que tener nostalgia de la niñez? —Asintió para si mismo —Lo pillo —repitió —Simplemente es adorable viniendo de un gruñón como tú.

Derek le lanzó una mirada despectiva, pero solamente era una fachada. Realmente estaba contento de que Stiles no le estuviera juzgando como solían hacer los demás. Infiernos, si incluso había hecho que a Stiles le gustara más. Y eso hizo que Derek estuviera completamente agradecido.

Después de la comida, Derek compartió sus juguetes, para el deleite de Stiles. Suponiendo que tras ayudarle con la limpieza y hacerle la comida, era lo menos que podía hacer.


	8. Linger

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde del viernes cuando Derek escuchó su teléfono. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y al no reconocer el número lo silenció suponiendo que dejarían un mensaje en el buzón de voz si era importante. Tenía que avanzar en su trabajo de psicología y no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. Desafortunadamente, la vida parecía tener otro plan para él, por lo que su teléfono volvió a sonar. Derek frunció el ceño, era el mismo número, pero no, debía concentrarse. Quien quiera que fuese tenía que entender que estaba ocupado y que debía dejar un mensaje. Por supuesto, Derek seguía sin tener suerte así que su teléfono sonó una tercera vez. Derek gruñó, agarrando el teléfono y presionando el botón para hablar.

—Qué —Gruñó.

—Uh.. hey…es… um… ¿Mr. Hale?

Derek entrecerró los ojos—¿Scott?

—¡Hey! ¡Yeah! ¡Soy yo! Okey bien. No estaba seguro de si tenía bien el número. Tuve que copiarlo muy rápido y no es como si el nick con el que apareces en la lista fuera Mr. Hale, tuve suponerlo y ¡acerté! Allison va a estar tan orgull…

Derek resopló exasperado—¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh cierto —soltó una risita incómodo— Lydia cree que una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños no es sorpresa si está cerca del cumpleaños reala, así que ella y el resto han planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Stiles y nos preguntábamos si podrías venir.

Derek gruñó para sí mismo—Las fiestas no son exactamente lo mío.

—¡Aw vamos tío! Sé que a Stiles le encantaría que vinieras.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Cuándo es?

—Eh-heh… bueno verás la cosa es que Lydia también cree que no soy capaz de guardar secretos…

—Scott. ¿Cuándo es?

—Ummm ¿esta noche? ¿Más o menos a las 8, justo antes de que Stiles llegue a casa de clase?

—¿Esta noche? ¿En 3 horas?

—Bueno te lo habríamos dicho antes pero Stiles es el único que tiene tu número y yo era el único que tenía acceso a su teléfono, y me lo han dicho misma mañana, incluso cuando es en mi propio apartamento, así que he tenido que echar un vistazo a su teléfono mientras no miraba para encontrar tu número… bonita foto por cierto. ¿Eso era nata montada?

Derek cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente mortificado. Ignorando la pregunta añadió— Scott, a dónde quieres ir a parar.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sé que te aviso con muy poca antelación, pero creo que Stiles estaría  realmente agradecido si vinieras a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Es en mi apartamento a las 8 esta noche.

Derek suspiró—Ya veré.

—Okey, okey. Espero verte allí. ¡Hasta luego Mr. Hale!

Derek colgó sin molestarse en despedirse. Tras dejar el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa enterró la cara en las manos. _«¿Tres horas? ¿Tres horas? ¿No podían haberme avisado antes?»_ Se recostó en la silla, mirando el techo. Eso definitivamente iba a destrozar su horario, pero no tenía elección. Era por Stiles. Al menos debía pasarse y darle un regalo. Derek volvió a gruñir _«Un regalo»_ Odiaba compra. Comprar significaba expositores desordenados, colas y trabajadores incompetentes. Pero era por Stiles. Derek podía enfrentarse al caos que suponían las compras por Stiles.

Se levantó, cogió las llaves y se puso los zapatos. No tenía muchas ganas de nada de eso.

  


Derek miró a su alrededor, deseando tener alguna idea. _«¿Qué debería comprarle?»_ Estaba echando un vistazo a la sección de ropa, parándose cada vez que veía algo que podría llevar Stiles. _«Esto es una tontería, ni siquiera sé que talla tiene»_ Derek sujetó una sudadera frente a él, tratando de averiguar si era la talla apropiada. Trató de imaginarse a Stiles llevándola puesta. Frunció el ceño. _«¿Y si ya la tiene?»_ Derek gruñó, dejando la prenda con más fuerza de la requerida, antes de alejarse. Stiles tendría que conformarse con una tarjeta regalo.

Mientras estaba en la cola, esperando a la siguiente cajera que quedara libre, los ojos de Derek vagaban por la tienda. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo recordar _"Hey Mr. Hale —dijo Stiles mientras depositaba la taza de café en la mesa —con un oso panda dibujado en la espuma —y un plato de tartaletas de chocolate y café con almendras en la parte de arriba—Si pudieras ser cualquier animal del mundo, ¿cuál serías?_

_—Un pez._

_—¿Un pez?_

_Derek se limitó a asentir._

_—¿Por qué un pez?_

_—Porque pueden nadar por donde les apetezca. Pueden estar en China un día y después nadar hasta Hawái._

_—Bueno los pájaros también pueden volar hasta allí._

_—Los pájaros son molestos. Tienen que viajar en grupo y no paran de piar._

_Stiles soltó una carcajada—¿Entonces por qué no un tiburón o algo así? O una ballena asesina. Al menos son una pasada._

_Derek se encogió de hombros— Bien soy un tiburón._

_—Okey, si tú eres un increíblemente guay tiburón, entonces ¿qué soy yo?_

_—Una abeja._

_—¿Qué? ¿Una abeja?_

_Derek volvió a asentir._

_—¿Por qué tú eres un tiburón y yo soy una abeja?_

_—Porque siempre estás zumbando, es como tener ese incesante zumbido detrás de la oreja._

_Stiles se quejó—¿Sabes qué? Lo retiro, no eres un tiburón. Eres un lobo malvado que se dedica a gruñir a todo el mundo, siempre bufando y gruñendo mientras robas la comida de las cestitas a las niñas pequeñas._

_Derek lo consideró por un segundo y acabó encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba un nuevo mordisco a su tartaleta—Puedo vivir con ello._

_—Increíble."_

Derek salió de la cola y caminó hacia el expositor de peluches. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de agarrar un lobo de peluche y volver a ponerse de nuevo al final de la cola.

Sobre las 8:15, Derek se encontraba en el exterior del apartamento de Scott y Stiles. Podía escuchar la música y el ruido desde el exterior. Por un momento se preguntó si los vecinos tendrían quejas por el ruido, pero decidió que no le importaba. Llamó al timbre e inmediatamente fue recibido por Lydia, que sujetaba un vaso rojo de plástico.

—¡Oh bien! Has venido —Sonrió.

—Solamente quería dejar esto…

Echó un vistazo a la caja que Derek le señalaba, estaba envuelta meticulosamente y adornada con un lazo rojo. Lydia negó—No, no lo creo. Te quedas, vamos —Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que pasara.

Derek se quedó donde estaba— Tengo un trabajo que escribir.

Lydia rodó los ojos— Todos tenemos trabajos que escribir. Vamos, ya casi está aquí.

Esta vez no esperó a que reaccionara, agarró su brazo y tiró de él con una fuerza sobrehumana hasta meterlo dentro en un momento. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el medio del salón con el regalo aún en su mano y en la otra, un vaso rojo de plástico, lleno de algo. Olió el interior y, sin confiar en lo que hubiera en él, lo dejó en la primera superficie que encontró disponible. El pequeño apartamento estaba lleno de personas que Derek no reconocía. Todos se reían, pasando un buen rato, mientras esperaban a que llegar el chico del cumpleaños. Algunos bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros simplemente comían. Derek caminó hacia la enorme pila de regalos y añadió el suyo a la colección.

—¡Hey! ¡Mr. Hale! ¡Viniste! —Scott sonrió, dejando de bailar con Allison para saludarlo— ¡Sírvete lo que quieras de comer! ¡Y tómatalgo! —Sacó un vaso rojo de plástico de la nada depositándolo sobre la mano de Derek, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y dejarlo a en lado.

Allison rio suavemente—Creo que has sido tú el que se ha tomado algo de más—Pasó los brazos por la cintura de su novio y acarició su mejilla—Pero yeah —añadió volviéndose para encarar a Derek—Es bueno que hayas venido. Stiles estará muy feliz.

Derek se mofó—¿Cuándo no lo está? —Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón llenarse de orgullo ante sus palabras, aunque optó por ignorarlo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Está subiendo! —avisó Danny a la multitud.

Derek arqueó una ceja—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Ha hackeado la cámara del ascensor. Danny sabe muchísimo de tecnología—Scott sonrió

—Shh —interrumpió Lydia—¡Todo el mundo callado! ¡Jackson, apaga la música! —presionó el interruptor de la luz, sumiendo la habitación en oscuridad mientras la música era silenciada, supuestamente por el novio de la chica.

Los ojos de Derek se ajustaron a la falta de luz. Se escuchaban risas y susurros entre los presentes. Pero el silencio llenó la habitación cuando se escuchó como el pomo de la puerta se movía, probablemente Stiles tratando de abrir. La puerta se abrió, las luces del pasillo dejaron ver la silueta del chico. Estiró la mano buscando el interruptor, pulsándolo una vez lo notó bajos sus dedos.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¡Joder! —Stiles literalmente saltó hacia atrás asustado. Una vez se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y seguro de que nadie lo estaba atacando y de que esas personas eran sus amigos, una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Lydia mientras lo abrazaba.

—No es mi cumpleaños —dijo Stiles mientras se reía.

—Lo que hace que la fiesta sorpresa sea aún más sorpresa —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El chico volvió a reírse mientras atravesaba la habitación, abrazando o chocando los cinco con sus amigos. La música comenzó de nuevo a sonar y todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción. Derek observó como Stiles saludaba y hablaba con todo el mundo. Se le veía encantado, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la emoción.

—Hey Derek.

Derek miró por encima de su hombro y asintió a modo de saludo— Hey Isaac.

—Ten —dijo el chico tendiéndole un vaso de plástico rojo mientras le daba un sorbo al suyo.

Derek echó un vistazo al vaso en su mano antes de dejarlo al lado del que Scott le había dado, negando con la cabeza— No tenía pensado quedarme mucho rato.

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo un trabajo que escribir.

Isaac se rio— Para eso está el fin de semana —Cogió de nuevo el vaso que le acababa de ofrecer y se lo volvió a tender a Derek—Relájate un poco ¿vale?

Derek rodó los ojos—Además tampoco me gustan las fiestas.

Esa vez Isaac soltó una carcajada— Eso no me sorprende ni un poquito, pero ya que estás aquí, al menos pasatelo bien. Si no es por ti, por el cumpleañero —Señaló a Stiles con la cabeza, quien  menos pasatelo bien. Si no es por ti, por el cumpleañero —Señaló a Stiles con la cabeza, quien estaba hablando animadamente con unos amigos con un vaso de plástico en cada mano.

Derek suspiró— Está bien —dio un trago a la bebida, mandando la responsabilidad a paseo.

Isaac sonrió— Bravo.

Finalmente, diez minutos se convirtieron en treinta y treinta en una hora y fue entonces cuando Derek se permitió el lujo relajarse un poquito. En algún punto de la noche, alguien había vuelto a apagar las luces para encender unas luces de discoteca que brillaban moviéndose por toda la habitación. De nuevo, mientras Stiles estaba ocupado con sus amigos, Isaac estaba allí para hacerle sentirse menos como un sujeta velas. El chico empezaba a caerle bien. Cuando caminaban entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la comida, Derek chocó accidentalmente con alguien— Perdón—Se disculpó.

—Mmm, cariño, con unos pómulos como esos no tienes, porqué disculparte por nada.

Derek parpadeo confundido antes de que Isaac tirara de él. Derek echó un vistazo a la habitación, tratando de distinguir las caras con tan poca luz— Isaac… ¿soy sólo yo o aquí hay un montón de drag queens?

En ese momento, Scott apareció de la nada sonriendo como un lunático. Generalmente parecía estar contento, pero ahora parecía eufórico— Hay un montón de drag queens aquí —respondió de manera casual, agarrando la bebida de Isaac para darle un trago.

—Tranquilo chico —se rio el rubio intentando recuperar la copa. Se giró hacia Derek—Yeah, en el cumpleaños de Danny, fuimos a un bar gay.

—¡Yeah! —sonrió Scott ante el recuerdo— Era la noche de las drag queens así que Jackson retó a Stiles a participar en el concurso y por supuesto Stiles no pudo negarse si Jackson lo retaba— Trató de volver a coger la copa, pero Isaac la levantó sobre su cabeza.

—De todas formas Stiles perdió de manera aplastant e—Continuó Isaac— Estaba ridículo la verdad, pero a las chicas les encantó, lo encontraron adorable. Así que ahí lo tienes, se hicieron amigos de inmediato.

Una parte de Derek estaba sorprendido, pero otra parte sabía que eso era algo típico de Stiles. Ese chico no tenía miedo a nada, decía y hacía lo que le daba la gana, sin importarle lo que el resto pudiera pensar sobre ello. Y en cuanto a lo de hacerse amigos de manera inmediata, bueno tampoco era una sorpresa. Stiles había conseguido colarse en la vida de Derek. Y hacerlo con otras personas, era un camino de rosas en comparación.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —exclamó Scott de repente, saltando emocionado—¡Creo que todavía tiene el traje! Voy a… —Ni siquiera acabó la frase, simplemente caminó hacia donde estaba Stiles, abrazándolo mientras le hablaba al oído para que lo pudiera escuchar a pesar de la alta música.

Derek vio como Stiles estallaba en carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de mirar al grupo frente a él. Parecían ansiosos, asintiendo ante lo que Scott había dicho. Lo siguiente que supo, era que Scott estaba arrastrando a Stiles por el pasillo hacia donde las habitaciones.

Si sentía curiosidad por saber lo que iba a pasar, no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Entendió lo que Scott había querido decir en cuanto salieron de la habitación. Fuertes gritos, silbidos y abucheos llenaron el apartamento mientras Stiles se pavoneaba llevando un vestido rojo brillante y una gran peluca morena y rizada. Sin embargo, había optado por mantener sus playeros estropeando el look. Dio una vuelta, luciéndose, que le hizo ganarse unos cuantos aplausos.

—¡Sigues siendo jodidamente feo Stilinski! —se escuchó entre la multitud.

—¡Deja de hablar de tu cara, Jackson! —respondió gritando Stiles.

Derek rio sin poder evitarlo, todo aquello era divertido a la vez que ridículo, y era tan completamente Stiles. En una habitación llena, donde la mayoría de la gente estaría preocupada o avergonzada de lo que el resto pensara, a Stiles no le importaba. No tenía miedo a divertirse. Derek pensó que más gente debería ser así, él mismo incluido.

La noche siguió, una hora se convirtiron en dos y tres. Derek habló con alguno de los amigos de Stiles, incluso algún que otro número fue deslizado dentro de sus bolsillos mientras no miraba. Continuó observando a Stiles hablando con sus amigos, sonriendo y riéndose. Y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Derek se sintió un poquito celoso por la atención que estaban recibiendo. La atención que ansiaba para sí mismo.

En algún punto de la noche, alguien empezó con la campaña "Besos para el cumpleañero". Algunos amigos lo besaron en la mejilla, los más osados fueron directamente a por sus labios, incluso Jackson cedió besando a su amigo en la mejilla. Y aún sabiendo que todo era por diversión, Derek no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que escuchaba el lema de la campaña. Sus celos empezaron a adueñarse de él, así que sintió que ese era el momento para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Además, el ambiente estaba empezando a estar demasiado cargado para su gusto.

Derek agarró una botella de agua antes de salir al balcón. Había un par de personas que probablemente habían tenido la misma idea que él. Abrió la botella dándole un buen trago y se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas que había allí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver las estrellas. Suspiró, dejando que el aire fresco aliviara su sonrojada piel.

Sabía que Stiles tenía muchos amigos. Stiles era el tipo de persona que atraía a los demás. E incluso sin quererlo, conseguía al menos ponerlos de su parte. No debería estar sorprendido porque hubiera un apartamento lleno de personas que se preocuparan por él. Simplemente se sentía un poquito dado de lado. _«Probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…»_ Derek suspiró, sintiéndose algo infantil al pensar así. No podía evitarlo, quería la atención de Stiles sólo para él, estaba acostumbrado a tenerla. Ya fuera por las mañanas en el café, entre clases e incluso cuando Derek llegaba de correr, eran siempre sólo él y Stiles. Nunca había tenido que competir por la atención del chico. Pero ahora, con una habitación llena de gente, se sentía como si no estuviera a la altura. Cerró los ojos, escuchando a la gente en el interior. Estaba solo.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse y a alguien salir.

—¡Aquí estás!

Derek abrió los ojos. Stilesestaba allí, aún llevando el vestido rojo con lentejuelas, aunque había perdido la peluca. Stiles sonrió, caminando hacia Derek y apoyándose en la barandilla frente a él.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó el chico mientras cogía el agua de la mano de Derek y le daba un trago.

El corazón de Derek volvió a acelerarse al tener a Stiles a su lado. No estaba dentro con sus invitados, estaba allí, con él. Derek asintió.

—Bien —volvió a sonreír mientras cogía el agua—Me hubiera acercado antes, pero parecías ocupado —Soltó una risita—No sabía lo popular que eras Mr. Hale —bromeó—Estaba preocupado porque te hubieras ido cuando no te vi.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del chico— Stiles, es tu fiesta, vine por ti. Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti —La verdad en sus palabras era aún más profunda aquella  noche.

El chico sonrió suavemente y asintió—Bien —Dio un salto, subiéndose a la barandilla y sentándose en ella.

El repentino movimiento borró la sonrisa del rosto de Derek— Ten cuidado.

Stiles sonrió— Está bien, me siento aquí todo el tiempo.

—Has estado bebiendo.

—Cierto, pero creo que puedo manejar estar sentado.

—No cuando hay una caída de cuatro pisos. Baja de ahí.

—Derek, estoy bien…

—Stiles —Se levantó agarrando al chico por la muñeca y tirando de él. Stiles se tambaleó antes de caer en el espacio junto a Derek— Simplemente… no ¿okey? —Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros del chico acercándolo.

Stiles se dejó llevar, asintiendo lentamente

—Okey.

Derek soltó aire, relajándose.

—He perdido el pelo —dijo el chico, con nostalgia, mientras se acomodaba, acercándose un poco más al calor que desprendía Derek.

Derek bufó—Estoy seguro de que te lo afeitas todas las semanas, no debería sorprenderte.

Stiles soltó una carcajada—Sabes bromear. Dale un par de copas y el tipo en un jodido humorista.

—Cállate.

Stiles se limitó a sonreír— Me refiría a la peluca.

—Ah.

—La he perdido, en alguna parte —dijo mientras señalaba al interior del apartamento. Derek se encogió de hombros—Me gustas más sin ella.

Stiles volvió a sonreír, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Derek y bostezó— Eres cálido.

—Y tú estás durmiéndote.

Se encogió de hombros— Llevo despierto desde las cuatro, tengo permiso para estar cansado.

Derek miró su reloj. Era casi la una de la mañana. Él también estaba cansado, además, parecía que la fiesta en el interior estaba llegando a su fin— Tus amigos son interesantes —comentó.

Stiles bufó— ¿Te refieres a los de los vestidos bonitos? —Derek asintió— Sólo para que conste deberías tener cuidado con ellos. Esas señoritas pueden tener una linda manicura, pero también tienen un buen gancho de derechas.

Derek se rio entre dientes— Algunas de ellas me han dado su número.

El chico se burló— Estoy celoso, yo tuve que pedírselos —Estuvo callado durante unos instantes antes de añadir— ¿Vas a llamar a alguna?

—No.

—Son chicas muy simpáticas.

—Estoy seguro de que lo son.

Stiles suspiró— Bien, no las llames.

—No lo haré.

Stiles suspiró— Eres cálido.

—Eso ya lo habías dicho.

Stiles no respondió. Su respiración empezó a calmarse mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia la fuente del calor.

Derek acercó un poco más a Stiles, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza. Permanecieron así sentados durante un tiempo, sin que nadie los molestara. Algún que otro invitado salió fuera, algunas veces para tomar el aire, otras en busca del cumpleañero, pero una vez vieron la escena, regresaron al interior sin hacer ruido. Finalmente, las voces en el apartamento se redujeron hasta ser meros murmullos y la música cambió a una de tonos mucho más suaves. Derek estaba feliz por estar allí, con Stiles dormido contra él, pero sabía que el frío no era bueno. A regañadientes, movió al chico tratando de despertarlo.

—Stiles.

—Hn…

—Tenemos que volver dentro.

—Nn…

—Son casi las dos.

No respondió.

—Stiles —Derek volvió a intentarlo.

—Sólo… llévame mm…

Derek suspiró ante la petición. Pero por supuesto, lo hizo. Pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas del chico y acercándolo a su pecho, Derek cargó a Stiles. Abrió la puerta con su pie entrando en el, ahora, vacío apartamento.

Allison y Lydia estaban aún despiertas, limpiando un poco el desastre. Scott estaba roncando ligeramente tumbado en el sofá, con la peluca de Stiles en la cabeza. Jackson estaba tendido en el suelo durmiendo bocabajo, usando los brazos como almohada. Cuando las chicas vieron a Derek con Stiles en sus brazos sonrieron. Lydia pasó por su lado abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Stiles. Derek asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias antes de que ella volviera con su amiga. Derek depositó suavemente a Stiles sobre la cama. Le quitó los zapatos colocándolos ordenadamente en el suelo antes de taparlo y arroparlo con las mantas. Stiles se giró, acurrucándose. Parpadeó un par de veces somnoliento, como si tratara de despertarse. Derek se  sentó al borde de la cama, acarizando suavemente el hombro del chico

—Duérmete —Susurró.

—Mm… —murmuró Stiles mientras se giraba para quedar bocarriba. Se llevó los dedos a la boca, golpeándola suavemente— Besos… para el cumpleañero… —dijo arrastrando las palabras, recitando el lema de la campaña.

Derek observó al chico quien lo miraba con ojos medio dormidos. Fue entonces cuando algo captó su atención. En la mesilla de Stiles estaba el lobo de peluche, vigilando como si estuviera protegiendo al ocupante medio dormido de la cama. El lazo, que había formado parte de la envoltura del regalo, ahora era un collar, el rojo destacando sobre el pelo negro. Derek sonrió, volviendo su atención a Stiles. Suevamente, trazó las facciones del chico con uno de sus dedos, haciendo el dibujo que formaban sus lunares en la mejilla. Estudió la cara de quien se había enamorado sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Stiles dándole un beso.

Sintió como los suaves labios presionaban torpemente contra los suyos, debido a su estado medio dormido, mientras una mano agarraba suavemente su camisa. Sintió la temperatura elevarse en su interior y la felicidad extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía completo. Derek besó a Stiles suavemente, dejándose llevarpor una vez por sus emociones. Se separó en busca de aire, descansado la frente contra la del chico antes de besarla también.

Derek se incorporó sonriendo suavemente—Feliz cumpleaños Stiles.

El chico se limitó a sonreír feliz cerrando los ojos finalmente—El mejor… cumpleaños… de mi vida —Volvió a girarse poniéndose de lado antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Derek se movió, tirando un poco más de las mantas para taparlo por completo. Rozó la mejilla sonrojada con el dorso de su mano. Comprendió que aquel chico le importaba, le importaba muchísimo. Su día a día no sólo había cambiado para incluirlo, si no que había empezado a girar en torno a él. Y más aún, se encontró deseando que el de Stiles hubiera cambiado de la misma forma.

Derek suspiró, apartándose de la figura dormida. Se puso de pie, atravesó la habitación y se paró para echar un último vistazo a Stiles antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Se despidió con un "buenas noches" de las chicas, ignorando las sonrisas que le dirigían y se fue a casa listo para irse a la cama. Mientras se acostaba, arropándose con las mantas, volvió a suspirar, deseando poder tener a Stiles en sus brazos de nuevo.


	9. Delay

Cuando Derek se despertó, había unas cuantas cosas que no tenían sentido. Una de ellos, era que una mitad de su cuerpo estaba caliente y la otra fría. Dos, su cuello se sentía como una mierda. Tres, la cabeza se sentía como una mierda. Y cuatro, que estaba sentado, no tumbado como debería haber sido.

Derek abrió un ojo para tratar de dar sentido al mundo. Lo que vio le sorprendió. En lugar del interior de su dormitorio, él estaba mirando a otro edificio. Entonces se le ocurrió que estaba fuera. Él levantó la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos. De inmediato lamentó el movimiento, su cuello palpitaba de dolor por haber dormido en una posición incómoda. Lo frotó, tratando de que se desentumeciera.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Su otro brazo estaba atrapado bajo el peso de lo que estaba calentando su lado. O, más bien, quien. Derek casi saltó de la sorpresa.

_«¿Qué demonios? ¿Stiles?»_ Derek estaba confundido. _«No. Entramos. Se quedó dormido así que lo llevé dentro. Y fue entonces cuando me...»_

Derek se sonrojó inmediatamente. _«¡Le di un beso! Pero... espera... »_ Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose aún más confundido que nunca. _«Si todavía estamos afuera, eso significa... »_

Un sueño. El beso había sido un sueño.

Derek se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, dejando que su confusa mente se pusiera al día. _«Debí de haberme quedado dormido después de que él lo hiciera. Lo que significa que nunca...»_ Derek miró la figura durmiente, bajando su mirada hacia los labios ligeramente agrietados. Se habían sentido tan real. Se habían sentido tan bien. Pero nunca había sucedido.

Decepción venció al muchacho. Él había querido que fuera real.

Derek salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta corredera abrirse. Isaac salió, descalzo y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un gran bostezo. Miró a un lado, sorprendido al ver a las dos figuras en el sofá.

—Uh, hey Derek. Buenos.—Dijo en voz baja para no molestar a la Stiles que seguía durmiendo. Una sonrisa socarrona creció en el rostro. —Se quedó dormido, ¿verdad?

Derek sólo rodó los ojos— ¿Qué hora es?

Isaac volvió a bostezar, frotándose el rostro con la mano.—Casi.. ¿las 10?

—Jesús ... —No era así como Derek generalmente pasaba la mañana del sábado. Pero para ser justos, esa tampoco fue exactamente la forma en la que pasaba la noche del viernes.

Igual que quedarse allí sentado sentado y dejar que Stiles lo usara como almohada, Derek pensó que el muchacho estaría más cómodo en su propia cama. Así que, como lo había hecho en su sueño, Derek se movió hasta poder coger al chico en sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho. Lo llevo a dentro mientras Isaac lo miraba divertido.

Por extraño que pareciera, fue Jackson quien terminó con la peluca de la noche anterior. Él y Lydia se habían echado en el sofá mientras Danny dormía tumbado en el suelo. Allison y Scott no estaban por ningún lado, pero Derek podrían suponer que la pareja estaba durmiendo en la cama de Scott. Derek paso del largo por el de la sala de estar y el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Stiles, echando en falta el peluche en forma de lobo en la mesilla. Derek no podía entender la decepción que sentía ante eso. Suavemente colocó Stiles sobre la cama, tirando de las mantas sobre él. Se sentó en el borde y suspiró.

—Fue sólo un sueño... —Se repetía Derek para sí mismo. Echó un vistazo a la figura durmiente, queriendo trazar con su dedo las fracciones del chico. También sentía las ganas de besar los labios del, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Él se limitó a suspirar de nuevo antes de levantarse, cruzando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Isaac estaba allí, atándose los cordones de los zapatos. Él se levantó de donde había estado sentado en el suelo.—Vamos —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Tú te vienes conmigo.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Me voy a casa.

Isaac rodó los ojos—No. Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —dejó escapar Derek dejó. No estaba de humor para insolencias.

—Tenemos un apartamento lleno de estudiantes universitarios durmiendo que probablemente hayan bebido demasiado. Y pronto, esto va a ser un apartamento lleno de estudiantes universitarios despiertos con hambre y resaca. Así que vamos a buscar el desayuno.

Derek sólo estudió Isaac, tratando de asegurarse de si el chico en realidad le importaba algo o no. —Yeah, no. Me voy a casa. —Se dirigió a la puerta..

—Okay —Isaac se encogió de hombros.—Simplemente pensé que era algo que apreciarían. Stiles lo haría.

Derek se quedó inmóvil, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Él frunció el ceño mirando al chico de pelo rizado por encima de su hombro al muchacho de pelo rizado. —No puedes usar eso. No voy a cambiar de opinión con solo mencionar su nombre.

Isaac sonrió para sus adentros.— Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces no vienes conmigo, ¿no?

Derek miró con desagrado la puerta antes de abrirla y salir— ...Voy.

Ignoró la risa que oyó desde algún lugar detrás de él.

* * * *  


Como Isaac abrió el camino hacia la tienda de donuts, convencido de que el mejunje frito era la mejor cura para la resaca, dándole tiempo a Derek para pensar sobre lo que no había ocurrido. Sentía algo de alivio de que no había besado a Stiles, pero éste acabo durmiéndose acurrucado a su lado. Tan sólo recordar la calidez de Stiles contra él parecía ser suficiente para Derek. Además, no besar a Stiles significaba que él y Derek eran todavía sólo buenos amigos, con lo que Derek estaba de acuerdo. Él tenía razones muy buenas y válidas de por qué él estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo escolar. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para cualquier relación potencialmente romántica. No estaba planeado en su vida universitaria. Además, sólo porque soñara con besar Stiles no quería decir exactamente que quería algo romántico con él. Derek era el tipo de persona que creía que los sueños eran simplemente una manifestación de lo que le pasaba durante el día, un mezcladillo en su subconsciente, que no significa casi nada. Él estuvo en una fiesta donde la gente besaba a Stiles, así que tenía sentido su sueño, él también había besado a Stiles. ¿Ves? Sencillo. Lógico. Yeah. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda, Isaac recogió dos docenas de donuts variados, entregándole una caja a Derek para regresar hacia el piso. Queriendo que su leve resaca se fuera,Derek metió la mano y agarró a uno antes de que Isaac hubiera terminado de pagar por ellos.

En el viaje de regreso al apartamento, Derek se masajeó el cuello otra vez, deseando que el dolor simplemente desapareciera.

—¿Te duele el cuello? —Preguntó Isaac, comiendo su propio donuts.

Derek se limitó a asentir.— Una desventaja de usar la cabeza de alguien como almohada —dijo, moviendo su cuello con cautela.

Isaac soltó un bufido.— Estoy seguro de que eso no te importaba.

Derek simplemente ignoró la declaración.—¿Dónde caíste rendido?

Isaac miró al chico mayor.—En la cama de Stiles.

Derek giró la cabeza para darle al rubio una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Qué? —Isaac se encogió de hombros tímidamente.—Él no la estaba usando. Además —dijo, enfocando su atención de nuevo a la acera en frente de él.—No es como si antes no hubiera dormido en su cama

Esta vez, Derek se paro por completa, mirando hacia el muchacho que iba unos pasos más adelantado.

—Relax —el rubio sonrió.—Lo dije en una forma completamente platónica.

Derek siguió caminando, pero no fue capaz de relajarse.—¿Sois cercanos?

—Somos muy buenos amigos, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Yo diría que soy más cercano a Scott que de Stiles. —Ante esto, Derek finalmente sintió que sus hombros se relajan.—Hubo un tiempo en el que Stiles realmente me odiaba. Pensé que estaba tratando de alejarlo de Scott. Pero él lo superó. —Se volvió para mirar a Derek. —Hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

—Todos parecéis cercanos...—dijo Derek, más para si mismo.

—Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. Fuimos juntos a la secundaria. Quiero decir, no siempre nos llevamos bien, sobre todo al principio. ¿Quién lo hace? Pero, finalmente, todo salió bien. Si pasas el tiempo suficiente con una persona, te haces cercana a ella, ¿sabes?

Derek asintió lentamente. Definitivamente lo entendía.

Cuando los dos llegaron al apartamento, la puerta principal se abrió justo cuando Isaac se acercó a ella. Danny estaba allí, con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara antes de que él dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver lo que llevaban en las manos

—'Perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba —dijo, metiendo la mano en la caja y robando un donuts para sí mismo.—Me tengo que ir. Entro a trabajar en una hora.

—Sí, nos vemos más tarde Danny. —dijo Isaac, dándole un medio abrazo con su brazo libre.

—Hasta después Isaac. Derek. —Él le sonrió. Derek asintió con un adiós.

El olor del café recién hecho flotaba en el aire. Tanto Lydia como Allison estaban despiertas, ordenando un poco el apartamento, pero sobretodo hablando. Jackson todavía estaba inconsciente en el sofá y Scott probablemente todavía estaba dormido en su habitación.

Derek sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Stiles sentado en el mostrador, con una taza de café recién hecho. De inmediato se sentó al lado del chico.—Buenos días.

Stiles lo miro dos veces— Derek. Sigues aquí —sonrió—Pensé que te habías ido a casa.

Él negó con la cabeza, colocando la caja de donuts en frente del chico, dándose cuenta de que Stiles se había cambiado, y llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta normal. Stiles se animó con entusiasmo al ver la caja, queriendo averiguar lo que había dentro, abrió la tapa.

—Siiiiii —gimió, agarrando un relleno de mermelada— ¡Eres impresionante! —Profesó antes de atacarlo, haciendo que Derek no hinchara el pecho de orgullo... no mucho, de todos modos.

—Ve ... muy agradecido —susurró Isaac al oído de Derek, dándole un codazo antes de salir a ofrecer algunos donuts a las chicas.

Derek gnoró a Isaac, pero el rubor se asentó sobre sus mejillas. Se distrajo arrebatándole a Stiles la 'taza de café abandonada, tomando un sorbo. Era un poco más dulce de lo que le gustaba, con un toque de vainilla en lugar de la avellana que prefería, pero aún así era bastante bueno. Tomó otro sorbo. Y luego casi se ahogó en él cuando se le ocurrió que si Stiles había puesto sus labios exactamente donde Derek los tenía, habían compartido un beso indirecto. El leve rubor en sus mejillas se profundizó.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Stiles, notando la cara roja de Derek.

Derek sólo tosió.—Si. Hace calor —mintió.

Stiles sólo le dio una mirada de comprensión.—¿Me llevaste adentro, porque recuerdo estar sentado contigo, pero no recuerdo ir a dentro...

—Uh, sí. Nos quedamos dormidos. Yo... te lleve a dentro cuando me desperté.

—Oh —Se quedó callado durante un momento antes de que sonreirle—Debiste haber sido una almohada bastante cómoda. Normalmente no paro quieto. —Él se rió entre dientes—No puedo quedarme quieto, incluso cuando estoy dormido.

—Probablemente estabas agotado —razonó Derek.

—...Probablemente.

Derek llevó su mano hasta el cuello, masajeándolo de nuevo.

—¿Qué te pasa en el cuello?

—Dormí mal.

—Bueno, entonces ven aquí —dijo Stiles, chupándose los dedos y secándolos con una servilleta. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento, y con el dedo le hizo un gesto a Derek para que se diera la vuelta.

Derek se congeló en el lugar, no porque él no entendiera lo que quería Stiles, sino porque sabía exactamente lo que quería. Derek no estaba seguro de si hacerle frente sin que su cabeza explota. O sus pantalones. O ambos.

—Yo trabajo con masa de todas la mañanas —le aseguró Stiles, tomando su indecisión como una resistencia— Mis dedos son mágicos. —Él no esperó a que Derek se moviera. Se le acercó más antes de girarle el asiento, haciendo que Derek estuviera de espaldas a él.

Derek sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, anticipándose a las manos de Stiles. Sus manos eran cálidas mientras masajeaba sus hombros rígidos. Derek casi maldijo a sí mismo por llevar una chaqueta, pero ni siquiera le importo cuando Stiles se movió hasta la curva de su cuello, hundiendo sus pulgares en la zona tensa. Derek inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, invitando a Stiles a masajear y profundizar el lado afectado. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esto. Las manos de Stiles realmente eran mágicas.

—¡Ooh! ¡Donuts!

Derek abrió los ojos para ver como Scott finalmente salía de su habitación, sólo para colocarse en el medio Stiles y Derek para tomar un donuts de la caja que se encontraba algo alejada de ellas. Porque no es que hubiera otra caja al otro lado del mostrados en la que Scott hubiera podido coger uno. Excepto la había. Lo que quería decir de Scott arruinó el momento perfecto sin ninguna razón. Derek casi gruñó su frustración.

—¡Buenos Stiles! ¡Buenos señor Hale! —sonrió, ajeno a los pensamientos asesinos que se ejecutaban en la cabeza de Derek. Scott caminó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de zumo.—Ayer por la noche fue genial, ¿verdad?

—Anoche fue una locura —Stiles estaba de acuerdo.

Scott tomó un trago de su zumo, poniéndolo a devorar el donut.—Oh hombre, ¿trajiste esto? — Preguntó Scott a Derek. Sin ni siquiera esperar una respuesta, se inclinó sobre el mostrador, besando a Derek en la mejilla, sobresaltándolo.

—Maldita sea, McCall —Derek frunció el ceño, empujando el rostro del muchacho, secándose la mejilla con la manga.—¿Qué demonios? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Además, Isaac fue el que los compró.

—De nada —Isaac sonrió, colocándose detrás de Derek y Stiles, con una mano sobre sus hombros. —No vuelvas a decir que nunca hice nada por ti. Y mantener tus labios para ti mismo.

—Amigo, quien trae la comida merece mucho amor —dijo Scott con total naturalidad, sin importarle lo que Isaac tenía que decir. Él saltó sobre el mostrador para envolver un brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Isaac para tirar del chico más alto en un beso. Desafortunadamente, esto  hizo que el chico de cabello desordenado golpeara el vaso de zumo, haciendo que cayera del mostrador. Y sobre la camisa de Derek.

—¡Maldición de Scott! —susurró Derek, saltando hacia atrás. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¡Aw tio! ¡Lo siento! —Scott se giró, agarrando una toalla de la cocina y en moviéndose para limpiar el desorden. Stiles e Isaac se estaban riendo cuando Scott trató de frotar el pecho de Derek.

—Me alegro de que ustedes se diviertan —dijo Derek sin expresión— Dame eso —le espetó, cogiendo la toalla de un Scott tímido para limpiar su pecho por sí mismo.

—Vamos, cascarrabias —dijo Stiles entre risas. Se puso de pie, agarrando la muñeca de Derek y tirando de él en su habitación —Puedes coger una de las mías.

—¿Es esto va a pasar ahora? ¿Debo empezar a llevar una camisa de repuesto cada vez que me salga?

Stiles se rió.

Derek se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la pila de regalos de la sala de estar habían sido trasladados a la habitación. No había papel de regalo esparcido. Obviamente Stiles había abierto unos cuantos de ellos mientras estaba con Isaac. Reconoció un papel en particular en el suelo y examinó el resto de la habitación. Y allí, al igual que en su sueño, el lobo de peluche estaba sentado cómodamente en mesilla de Stiles, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, con la cinta roja alrededor de su cuello. Derek se quedó inmóvil, deseando que alguien lo pellizcara para asegurarme de que realmente estaba despierto.

—Deeeeeerek.

Él salió de su estupor y miró al muchacho. Stiles le tendía una camisa. Derek la tomó, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Se sacó la camisa arruinada por la cabeza.

—Oye, tienes un tatuaje.

Derek se paro, con la camisa en ruinas en una mano y la camisa de Stiles en la otra. Miró por encima del hombro. Stiles estaba estudiando la marca con curiosidad. Su dedo estaba dando vueltas en el aire, como si trazara la imagen. La mente de Derek estaba registrando el hecho de que Stiles lo estaba revisando. Y con esto en mente, no flexiono la espalda un poco. No. Definitivamente no.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un triskelion.

—¿Qué significa?

—Bueno, el símbolo en sí mismo puede significar diferentes cosas según las personas. Pero para mí, es el pasado, presente y futuro. Y cómo las raíces de los tres puede dar forma a una persona.

Stiles hizo un gesto de comprensión.—Eso está bien. Quiero uno. Quiero decir no un triss... triska...

—Triskelion.

—Sí, eso. No específicamente ese. Sólo un tatuaje. Pero creo que podría desmayarse ante la visión de mi propia sangre.

Derek gruñó, finalmente tirando la camisa limpia sobre su cabeza. En realidad debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de simplemente aceptar la camisa de Stiles, bajando la cabeza vio una foto de un "stud muffin[8](../Text/notas.xhtml)" mirándole. —Stiles, ¿qué diablos?

Oyó la risa de niño. —Fue la primera que agarré, lo juro.

Derek suspiró y se dio la vuelta, causando que Stiles se riera más. Por supuesto, la camiseta era dos tallas más pequeñas, lo que significaba el muffin era tensa sobre su ancho pecho.

Cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de la expresión de Derek, trató de calmar sus risa. Pero todo lo que le salió fue —Es cierto que olvidé que no eres un hombre muffin...

Derek frunció el ceño. Agarró su chaqueta, poniéndosela para cubrirlo —¿Sabes qué? Voy coger el lobo de nuevo.

Al instante Stiles se puso serio y se quedó sin aliento. —¡No lo harías!

Derek se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de noche.

—¡No, no, no! —Stiles se quejó, corriendo y bloqueando el camino a Derek. Él lo agarró primero, acurrucándose que cerca de él.—Es mío. Me gusta.

Al verlo de cerca, vio la escritura en la cinta que antes no estaba allí. —¿Qué escribiste en él?

—Su nombre, duh.

—Nombraste a tu animal de peluche —dijo, con incredulidad.—¿Y cómo le llamaste?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho.—Sourwolf.

Derek se burló. —Ese es un nombre terrible.

—Creo que le conviene. Quiero decir, la persona que me lo dio es bastante amargado. Amenaza con quitarle el regalo de cumpleaños a la gente.

Derek entrecerró los ojos. —Ni siquiera es su cumpleaños.

—Está bien, entonces, el regalo del no cumpleaños.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Qué significa eso?

Stiles parpadeó.—No tienes remedio.

Derek se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta. —La carta que iba con...

—Con Sourwolf.

Derek frunció los labios, ni siquiera iba a hacer comentarios al respecto. Él continuó. —Inviértela en camisetas más grandes.

Entonces —¿Significa que vas a venir más veces?

Derek no respondió, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles dijo que ya sabía la respuesta a eso.

* * * *  


Dos camisetas. Una y dos.

Derek se quedó mirando las dos camisetas dobladas sobre su cama. Una de ellos era negro; la otra también era negro, pero con una imagen de una magdalena en él. Ambas pertenecían a Stiles.

Él sabía que tenía que devolverlos. No tenía sentido en mantenerlas. Le quedaban pequeñas. Pero ...

Derek se aclaró la garganta antes de sentarse en medio de la cama. Volvió a mirar las camisetas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_«Esto es ridículo. Sólo tienes que volvérselas»_ se dijo Derek _«Puedes ir allí ahora mismo y devolverlas. Stiles, probablemente, estará en casa, perdiendo el tiempo jugando a videojuegos»_

_«Porque mirar sus camisetas era una pérdida de tiempo absoluta...»_ Derek se recriminó a si mismo. Él frunció el ceño al oír su voz interior. _«Cállate»_

Derek cerró los ojos, semiconsciente de que estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Él inhaló profundamente. Y ahí estaba el problema.

El olor. Había un olor en las camisetas que inexplicablemente a Derek le gusta. Podía o no haberse pasado una tarde entera con la primera camiseta oliéndola. Porque eso no es espeluznante.

Tenía un aroma a café y azúcar, y una mezcla de productos de panadería, con un matiz de Stiles. Olía bien. Era parte de la razón por la que no la había lavado aún. Y ahora tenía una segunda. Una segunda que olía mucho más a Stiles. Yeah, esperaba que el muchacho no estuviera esperando que se las devolvería pronto.

Derek entonces lo decidió, iba a quedarse con las camisetas. Y fue por una razón completamente lógica. En caso de Stiles viniera y derramara algo sobre sí mismo, bueno, entonces ya tenía una camisa aquí para él. Dos, de hecho. Tendría un pequeño lugar especial en su armario sólo para eso. Debido a que era normal tener un cajón para su amigo que solo había venido a su casa una vez, y en la época en la que ni siquiera había conseguido mancharse con nada. Perfectamente. Normal.

Derek gruñó, odiándose a sí mismo. Agarró la camiseta con el muffin en ella y se la puso sobre su rostro mientras se recostaba en su cama, sin preocuparse por perder su tiempo. Estaba bien. No tenía ningún problema en perder el tiempo con esta fijación.

* * * *  


Derek estaba sentado contra una macetero con las piernas balanceándose. Acababa de terminar su carrera y se estaba refrescando y esperaba a que Stiles para salir de la clase, como era su rutina durante tres noches a la semana.

Stiles estaba particularmente de buen humor ese día. Antes de ir a clase por la mañana le había dado a Derek unos shortcake de limón y harina de maíz y hasta le había hecho una bolsa de  galletas de mantequilla de cardamom. Ahora, Derek no podía quejarse, pero no podía dejar que la curiosidad le carcomiera por saber por qué el chico estaba tan alegre ese día.

—Hey, señor Hale —Stiles sonrió, saltando por las escaleras hacia donde Derek le estaba esperando, con su mochila colgada en uno de sus hombros.

—Hey —Derek asintió en señal de saludo, levantándose del macetero—¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

En ese momento, alguien vestido de negro con una capucha sobre su cabeza salió corriendo de la nada y le arrebató la mochila a Stiles.

—¡Qu-hey! —Gritó Stiles.

Sin dudarlo un instante, Derek fue en su persecución. ¡Nadie, y quiere decir nadie, roba a su Stiles! Er ... sólo Stiles.

El agresor lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro. —¡Oh, mierda! —Aceleró, tratando de alejarse del hombre enojado.

No había manera de que Derek fuera a dejar que este chico se escapara. Cogió más velocidad, acercándose. El chico estaba a su alcance. Con una explosión final de velocidad, Derek abordó el chico al suelo. Le inmovilizó, éste luchaba inútilmente con el peso y la fuerza de Derek en su contra. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque que tuviera preparado el chico, cuando oyó el muchacho. Se estaba... ¿riendo?

—¡Esp-espera! —Stiles se rió, inclinándose, tratando de recuperar el aliento.—Es Jackson. Es.. jaja...es Jackson! —Después de eso, rodó por el suelo, riendo.

Derek se giró para mirar a la figura de debajo de él. Tiró de la capucha hacia abajo y, efectivamente, el rubio lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de terror. —Oh, —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Se puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano al chico ayudándole a levantarse.

Jackson estaba frunciendo el ceño, sacudiéndose. —Jesucristo, Stilinski. Mantén bajo control a tu novio.

Derek sólo lo miró, haciendo que el rubio diera un paso atrás.

Jackson desvió la mirada hacia el chico en el suelo. —Llaves. Ahora. —Arrojó la mochila sobre él.

Stiles, sin dejar de reír, abrió la mochila sacando unas llaves y se las arrojó a Jackson, quien los atrapó con destreza en el aire.

—Róbame otra vez las llaves, Stiles, y estás muerto.

Ante esto, Derek dio un paso adelante, haciendo que el rubio tropezara antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

—¡Te amo, Jackson! —le gritó Stiles desde el suelo.—¡Eso valió la pena!

Derek estaba un poco confundido. Él ayudó a levantar a Stiles antes de mirarle con una expresión perdida.—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Una vez que Stiles consiguió mantener bajo control su risa, le explicó. —Ayer, Jackson no paraba de hablar sobre las nuevas llantas que le puso a su Porsche. Él... en un momento de estupidez,  dejó las llaves mientras yo estaba allí, así que las tome. Supongo que intentaba asustarme, actuando como un ladrón.

Derek sacudió la cabeza con desaliento.—Tenéis una extraña amistad.

Stiles sonrió. —No es muy diferente de la nuestra. Lo paraste por mi —Derek se sonrojó, agradeciendo que estaba oscurecido. —Si hubiera sido un ladrón de verdad, lo habrías golpeado. ¡Eso fue increíble!

Derek acaba de comenzar a caminar.

—No, en serio, Derek. ¡Eres mi héroe!

—Stiles. Cállate.

Stiles corrió hacia el, y tomó el brazo de Derek antes de acariciarlo.—Gracias por eso. Sólo ver la cara de Jackson valió la pena.

Derek no respondió. Pero por la forma en que Stiles estaba apretado contra él, se encontró con que no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	10. Unplanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pero como pueden ser tan monos juntos por favorrrr!!!

Era jueves. No había nada especial en los jueves. Los jueves eran un día cualquiera de la semana. Esto es lo que había en la mente de Derek cuando se despertó esa mañana. Mirando el calendario se dijo que solamente era jueves. Sólo Jueves.

El día estaba yendo bien. Era como cualquier otro día. Él tuvo su café, comió un poco de pastel de calabaza con especias, fue a clase, estudio un poco al igual que hacía todos los jueves. Y entonces él recibió una llamada de su hermana.

Ella sólo quería ver como estaba, asegurarse de que le iba bien el día. Quería decir bien, pero Derek deseaba que ella entendiera su necesidad porque su día pasara. Su tío Peter lo sabía. Probablemente sabría de él el viernes o incluso el sábado, pero no el jueves. Pero Laura conocía mucho mejor a Derek. Y en la mayoría de los casos, tenía razón. Pero cuando se trataba de esto...

Derek suspiró. No podía estar enojado con ella. No podía estar enojado con nadie. Y eso sólo lo dejaba a solar en su apartamento abrumado por las emociones. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Derek agarró sus llaves y se fue.

Era tarde. Casi medianoche. Tenía que estar agradecido por ello, si fuera más temprano seguramente se hubiera estrellado contra el coche de alguien. Estaba conduciendo a gran velocidad, haciendo giros cerrados, desgastando los neumáticos y los frenos. Bajo las ventanillas, dejando que el aire frío le diera en su cara. Y una vez que la necesidad de velocidad disminuyo, se encontró aparcado delante del apartamento del Stiles, con las ventanillas subidas protegiéndolo.

No tenía planeado entrar. Infiernos, seguramente el chico estuviera dormido. Solamente necesitaba estar cerca de él. Estar allí, en su coche, le hacía sentirse mejor de una manera en la que no era capaz de entenderlo. Derek suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra el volante.

—Joder Laura... ¿por qué tuviste que llamar? Todo estaba bien. —Cerró los ojos. —Todo estaba bien... —se repitió a sí mismo, una y otra vez. En algún momento, no supo si seguía hablando de su hermana.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a su ventana. Derek se sobresalto y lanzó una mirada a la figura inclinada hacia su coche.

—¿Derek? Sabía que era tu coche.

—Stiles.

El niño sonrió.

Derek parpadeó saliendo de su estupor abrió las puertas.

Stiles sólo señaló que el asiento del copiloto y se movió hacia el otro lado del coche cuando Derek asintió. Stiles se subió, bajando su capucha y poniendo la bolsa que llevaba entre sus pies. —Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo estaba... conduciendo...

Stiles arqueó una ceja, pero no insistió.

Derek se miró las manos, apretando fuertemente el volante. —¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —le preguntó, en voz baja.

—¿Hm? ¡Yo? Te lo dije, no duermo mucho. De hecho, me fui a comprar un aperitivo de medianoche —sonrió, levantando la bolsa y agitándola antes de poner volver a ponerla en el suelo — Pero no se lo digas a Scott. Le regaño por comer sano así que probablemente me mutilaría si supiera que tomo Oreos.

Derek oyó la risa muchacho. Él estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Derek sabía que debía reaccionar. Una sonrisa -diablos- incluso una burla estaría bien. Pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

El momento pasó, dejando nada más que silencio. Stiles miró a su amigo, con preocupación en sus ojos. —¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado. Suavemente, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Derek, sintiendo los músculos tensos bajo ella.

—Estoy bien. Todo está bien —dijo de forma automática.

Stiles se quedó callado por un momento. Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio que asentir ligeramente antes de sacar su mano del brazo. Se dio la vuelta, lo que Derek suponía que era para abrir la puerta. En cambio, Stiles cogió el cinturón de seguridad y se lo puso. —Okey. Vamos.

Derek se giró hacia el muchacho. —¿Qué?"

—Vamos. A donde quieras —Stiles sonrió— Va a ser nuestra pequeña aventura de la medianoche.

—Stiles.

—A donde quieras —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, mirando a Derek directamente a los ojos.

Derek miró a través del parabrisas, dejando que sus manos aflojan su control sobre el volante. Se quedó sentado allí, apretando la mandíbula. Por último, hizo girar la llave encendiendo el coche y comenzó a conducir.

Stiles habló durante el camino, probablemente solamente para llevar el silencio. Habló de varios lugares de interés, de los árboles, e incluso de las estrellas en el cielo. Derek lo escuchó, la voz del muchacho le consolaba, aunque era duro poder responderle. Derek los llevo a las afueras, a través de las colinas, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente al océano, un océano iluminado por la luna. Derek aparcó el coche, pero no hizo ademán de salir.

Stiles miró a su amigo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, se inclinó y comenzó a deshacerse los cordones.

Derek lo miró con curiosidad.

Stiles sonrió suavemente y se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba un zapato. —Si vamos a estar en la playa, no me quiero sentir la arena en mis zapatos.

Derek miró como Stiles se sacaba el calcetín, dejándolo dentro del zapato, antes de pasar a hacer lo mismo con el otro. Luego se remango los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Y cuando hubo terminado, Stiles lo miro expectante. Momentos después, Derek siguió su ejemplo. Cuando hubo terminado, Derek salió y caminó por la arena. Oyó como Stiles lo seguía.

—Dios —Stiles respiraba el aire puro —La luna se ve increíble.

Derek miró y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Brillaba sobre el agua, formando un reflejo ondulante en la distancia. Derek se sentó en la arena, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Vio cómo las olas rompían contra la orilla antes de retroceder de nuevo hacia el profundo azul. Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek, cruzando sus piernas debajo de él, colocando su bolsa de snacks en su regazo. Abrió el paquete de Oreos, separando las dos galletas y comiéndolas por separado. Acerco la bolsa a Derek, ofreciéndoselas. Derek tomo una y sin usar una fantástica técnica, la mordió.

—Ugh. Bruto —murmuró Stiles.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? ¿Hay alguna manera incorrecta de comerse una Oreo?

—Técnicamente no, pero si lo hubiera, sería esa —se burló el chico.

Derek rodó los ojos y se metió el resto de ella en su boca. Alargó la mano para coger otra.

—Sabes —dijo Stiles, escogiendo otra para él. —Amo las Oreos. Pero hay una forma de comerlas —Separo las galletas y volvió a comérselas por separado.

—¿Y es esa? —preguntó Derek, terminando la galleta.

—Así hacen un mayor desastre en tus dientes —Demostró su punto de sonriendo a Derek. Sus dientes estaban llenos de oscuros trozos de la galleta. Era repugnante. Derek tuvo que reírse. — ¡Ja! —dijo Stiles dijo, señalando a Derek. —También te tengo —Stiles volvió a revolver en su bolsa. Y saco un litro de leche. La abrió y tomó un sorbo antes de entregársela a Derek quien bebió agradecido.

Stiles se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Él miró a Derek. —¿Todo limpio? —preguntó enseñándole los dientes.

Derek asintió antes de hacer lo mismo.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, estás bien.

Derek se estaba riendo. Estar con Stiles siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, incluso si todo lo que estaban haciendo era comer Oreos. Se sentaron allí, mirando las olas, escuchando el agua, tomándose la mitad del paquete de galletas y casi toda la leche.

Al final, Derek habló. —Mi hermana me llamó. Todo estaba perfectamente bien y entonces ella me llamó —Él exhaló con frustración, bajando la cabeza. Su voz era casi un murmulló— Mis padres murieron hoy... hace siete años...

Sintió una mano en su hombro apretando ligeramente.—Derek... lo siento...

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba. —Todo estaba bien —repitió— Yo sólo... Yo no quiero olvidar lo que paso, pero no... no quería que ella me lo recordara.

Stiles asintió lentamente comprendiéndole.

—Pero no es como si pudiera ignorar a Laura —Derek continuó, con voz amarga. —Ha hecho prácticamente todo para mi desde que sucedió. Ella y Peter son todo lo que tengo. Y yo estaba bien. Y entonces llamó. Y ella estaba bien porque tenía a su novio y maldita sea, incluso Peter sabe que no puede llamarme porque no puedo...—Dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. —No puedo... hacer esto... no cuando estoy solo...

Sintió como la mano se deslizaba por la espalda hasta su cintura cuando Stiles se acercó más, tirando a Derek en un medio abrazo. Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Derek, su mano frotando arriba y abajo la espalda en un movimiento calmante antes de descansar de nuevo en su cintura. —Me tienes a mí —Simplemente dijo.

Derek no dijo nada a pesar del torrente de emociones que sentía, pero sabía que Stiles entendía lo mucho que significaba para él. Poco a poco, se permitió apoyarse en el chico, tomando prestado un poco de su fuerza. Se sentaron allí durante mucho tiempo, con la única luz la de la luna y las pocas farolas que bordean el camino detrás de ellos.

Stiles tenía que romper el silencio.—¿Cómo murieron? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Derek dejó caer una de sus manos a la arena, recogiendo las cosas invisibles de ella. —Hubo un incendio. Estaban atrapados en el interior de nuestra casa, mientras que Laura y yo estábamos en la escuela. —Se detuvo, con la mano inmóvil a su lado. —Todo estaba bien... —dijo de nuevo, esta vez con dolor en su voz. —Y luego yo y Laura no sacaban de clase y la siguiente cosa que supe, es que el director me estaba diciendo que mis padres habían muerto. Se suponía que tenía que preocuparme de la escuela, de la graduación, de la basura que habría para comer, y no de de a dónde iba a ir o hacer sin mi casa o mis padres. Si seguí adelante fue por Laura y mi tío. Sin ellos... yo no... yo no hubiera...

Stiles le frotaba la espalda de nuevo, calmando al chico perturbado.

—Por suerte, mi tío nos llevó a vivir con él a Nueva York. Conseguí mi GED[12](../Text/notas.xhtml) y tome unos cuantos años fuera de la escuela, sin saber qué hacer a partir de ahí. Me sentía... perdido... — Derek giró la cabeza hacia un lado, recogiendo un puñado de arena y dejándola caer. —Pasé mi tiempo sólo enfadado con el mundo. Enojado con mis padres para morir. Enojado conmigo mismo por actuar de aquella manera. Pero Laura —se burló.—Ella, literalmente, golpeó algo de sentido en mí, diciéndome que me centrara y siguiera adelante. Ella me trajo de vuelta a California con ella para que pudiera dejar de huir de lo que ocurrió Ella incluso me trajo de vuelta a la casa.... al menos lo que queda de ella. Dios... yo era un desastre de ese día... toda la ceniza, el porche ennegrecido... lo habían declarado fuego accidental, pero siempre me pregunté si se les había escapado algo. Alguna pequeña cosa...

Stiles se movió contra él.—¿Es por eso que estudias criminología?

Derek asintió lentamente. —Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, yo siempre había estado interesado en ella... pero supongo que si alguna vez me encuentro en una situación similar a la del detective en este caso, me sentiría bien sabiendo que hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano para cerrarlo, ¿sabes?

Sintió como Stiles le apretaba ligeramente el brazo—Si. Lo entiendo.

Derek volvió a dejar la mano inmóvil y miró hacia el océano. Suspiró. —Tal vez haya algo malo en mí. Laura sabía qué hacer. Ella recuerda lo que paso y es fuerte. Yo.. Yo solo soy capaz de evitarlo.

—Hey, no hay nada malo en eso —Stiles frunció el ceño.—Duele. Las personas lidian con el  dolor de diferentes maneras.

—Yo no quiero evitarlo... es que... no creo que puedo manejarlo. No puedo manejarlo. Mírame.

—Hey —dijo Stiles de nuevo, con más firmeza. Dio Derek una pequeña sacudida. —Hacemos lo mejor que podemos.

—Pero me siento como si estuviera huyendo de él. Incluso ahora, después de todos estos años.

—Está bien, entonces simplemente deja de correr —dijo Stiles levantando la cabeza y volvió a mirar al otro chico. Derek suspiró—No, escúchame —continuó— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hicimos por la muerte de mi madre?

—Jugamos a videojuegos e hicimos un lío de la cocina

—Horneamos. Y el cocinar era algo que mi mamá hacía. Hornear me ayuda a recordarla y la felicidad que le daba saber que a alguien le gustaba su comida. Hornear es mi forma de recordar las cosas buenas. Así que... encuentra cosas buenas para recordar. ¿En qué piensas cuando recuerdas a tus padres?

Derek suspiró pesadamente. —Fuego. Muerte. Dolor.

Stiles le golpeó. —Vamos. ¿Qué hacías juntos que te hacía feliz? ¿Qué hacíais en familia?

Derek suspiró, pero trató de recordar. Trató de recordar un momento feliz, antes del incendio. — Béisbol.

—¿El béisbol? Sí, está bien. Béisbol. Podemos trabajar con eso. ¿Qué pasa con el béisbol?

—Fue algo que mi padre me enseñó. Queríamos ver los partidos y animábamos a nuestros equipos favoritos. Y cuando era niño y yo jugaba, ellos estaban allí para animarme —Derek dejó escapar una risita entrecortada— Recuerdo la primera vez que me marqué un home run. Mi madre se levantó de las gradas, gritándole a la pelota para superar a la valla mientras mi padre estaba agitando su brazo como si pudiera empujarlo. Incluso Laura dejó su teléfono y miró. Y una vez que salió fuera del campo, todos estaban de pie gritando como locos. —Derek sonrió a su manga. —Después de eso, mi papá a por un poco de pizza. Y de postre, nos fuimos a un lugar donde hacían los soufflés más suaves y cremosos que te puedas imaginar. Mis padres compartieron uno de chocolate mientras yo tomaba uno de...

—¿Limón? —Stiles adivinó, sonriendo.

Derek asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.—Si. Limón. —Se mordió el labio, reviviendo el recuerdo en su mente.

—Entonces pues —dijo Stiles. Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose del trasero la arena adherida a los vaqueros. Se agachó, agarrando de los brazos de Derek, tirando de él hacia arriba. Una vez que Derek era sobre dos pies, Stiles se alejó unos pasos antes de girarse hacia el chico mayor. Coloco sus brazos como si estuviera cogiendo un bate. —¡El siguiente en batear es Derek "Sourwolf" Hale! Tiene un registro de 384 a cero, no está nada mal para un novato. Derek frunció el ceño, dando al niño una mirada exasperada. —Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Stiles extendió las manos como si fuera obvio. —Estamos jugando béisbol. Vamos. Te has levantado. —Reanudó la postura de su lanzador.

—Stiles...

—¡Aquí viene el lanzador! —Y lanzó una pelota imaginaria en la dirección de Derek.

Derek se quedó allí, levantando una ceja. Stiles asintió con la cabeza, agitando la mano, esperando a que Derek reaccionara. Él sólo puso los ojos antes mover sus manos.

—¡Boo! Un limpio strike para el novato. Tal vez si el lanzador tirara coles, el novato podría darle a algo.

Derek frunció el ceño ante esto. Exhaló lentamente, antes de poner la postura de un bateador, haciendo crujir su cuello.

—Ahhh. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El novato finalmente decidido ponerse serío? ¿Te pusiste tus pantalones grandes? ¿Estás preparado para jugar en las grandes ligar? ¿Estará...

—Stiles.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Aquí va el lanzador! —Stiles lanzó la pelota imaginaria. Derek, a pesar de sentirse un poco tonto, la devolvió con fuerza. —¡Y ahí va! Saliéndose del campo. ¡Es un grand slam! ¡El público se vuelve loco! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! —El joven levantó sus manos y empezó a correr en círculos, pasando a través de bases imaginarias. —¡Sourwolf hizo! ¡Ganó el juego! ¡Él ganó la bandera! ¡Él se va a Disneyland con su mejor amigo! ¡Stilinator Wooo hooooooo!"

Derek no pudo evitar reírse como Stiles empezó a correr en círculos a su alrededor. Estaba sonriendo. —Eres ridículo.

Stiles saltó sobre la espalda de Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del niño. Derek se tambaleó un poco por el repentino pero de Stiles, pero recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo para evitar que cayera en la arena. —¡Esa no es la forma de hablarle a Stilinator! —Stiles gruñó juguetonamente, desordenando el cabello oscuro de Derek.

—¡Hey! ¡Stiles! ¡Para!

—¡Nunca! ¡Debes pedirle disculpas a Stilinator!

Derek gruñó. —Muy bien, entonces —Él agarró los muslos del chico, sosteniéndolos mientras corría hacia el agua.

—¡Hey, espera! —Le decía Stiles intentando soltarse del férreo agarre de Derek, pero sin conseguirlo.

Derek siguió su camino hasta que la arena estaba húmeda bajo sus pies. Esperó hasta que las aguas frías del Pacífico llegaron hasta la orilla antes de dejar caer a Stiles en el agua.

—¡No, no, no!

Derek soltó las piernas, pero Stiles inmediatamente trató de envolverse alrededor de la cintura del chico mayor. Las puntas de sus dedos lograron sumergirse en el agua antes de que él pudiera evitarlo. —¡Ack! ¡Fría—Se agarró con más fuerza, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Derek. — Está bien, está bien. No volveré a estropear su perfecto pelo nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek sonrió en señal de victoria, antes volver a poner al chico sobre su espalda, apoderándose de sus muslos una vez más. —Bien.

Stiles aflojó su agarre cuando Derek se limitó a seguir caminando por la orilla, contento con el peso del niño apretado contra él. Derek podía sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Stiles contra su espalda. Siguió caminando hasta que pudo sentir como Stiles se calmaba, su aliento poniéndose al  día con él. Entonces Derek sonrió y echó a correr.

—¡Ah! —Stiles hizo una mueca, apretando su agarre de nuevo.

Derek corrió hacia donde habían estado sentados, en donde la bolsa había sido momentáneamente abandonada. Oyó a Stiles riéndose en su oído, respirando tan rápido como corría Derek. Finalmente, ambos cayeron en la arena, Stiles aterrizó sobre su espalda y Derek justo al lado de él. Los dos estaban riendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces Derek se giró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, tirando de él cerca. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, escuchando su corazón latir Stiles llevó una mano al brazo de Derek mientras la otra se asentaba en el cabello de este, masajeándolo. Derek habría protestado de Stiles había acordado que no se volvería a meter con su pelo, pero descubrió que no podía. Se sentía bien tener los dedos de Stiles rozando su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, relajándose contra el toque calmante. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, suspiró.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte.—Él admitió en voz baja. Stiles se quedó inmóvil por un momento, pero luego continuó. —Pero... era tarde. Pensé que estabas durmiendo... tan sólo estar cerca de ti era lo suficientemente bueno para mí.—Abrió los ojos de nuevo.—Pensé que... "si Stiles estuviera aquí, él sabría qué hacer" Y... después tú estabas. —Cerró los ojos, abrazando el chico más cerca. —Sabías exactamente qué hacer para hacerme sentir mejor... Es-estoy agradecido. Estoy contento de volver a verte...

—Derek...

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Derek empapado en la calidez del niño en sus brazos. Estaba feliz, contenido, y sólo... agradecido por Stiles. Agradecido de que estuviera aquí. Agradecido de que estuviera en su vida. No quería recordar los momentos antes de haber conocido a este hiperactivo, hablador, increíble panadero y maravilloso chico. Este chico que se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, en su vida, dándole alegría, ternura y amor.

Derek estaba enamorado de Stiles, el muchacho que había horneado su camino a su corazón.

Stiles se movió un poco en los brazos protectores de Derek. Se quedaron dormidos así, presionados uno contra del otro, sosteniéndose como si nunca quisieran dejarse ir. Las preocupaciones del día no importaban. Lo único que importaba era el ahora.


	11. Complications

Derek estaba sentado en su escritorio, el libro de historia abierto, el marcador en la mano. Él estaba mirando hacia las palabras en la página, pero nada parecía pegarse. Lo único que parecía registrar en su cerebro era esta:

_«¿Qué he hecho?»_

Derek tiró el marcador a un lado y cerró su libro antes de enterrar sus manos en su cabello.

Stiles le hasta había despertado esa mañana en la playa. Eran las cinco y Stiles tenía que volver a su apartamento para estar listo para el trabajo. Derek decido a ignorar a su almohada hablando, optando para golpear el botón de seguir durmiendo, pero no paraba. Una vez que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se disculpó por golpear al chico en la nariz y rápidamente lo llevó de vuelta a casa. Y fue una vez que Derek estaba de vuelta a su propio apartamento que realmente le llegó el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había hablado de la muerte de sus padres. Y la primera vez que lo había hecho con alguien que no era un miembro de la familia o un profesional. Derek estaba más que agradecido de que Stiles hubiera estado allí para él y le había alegrado con el béisbol y las Oreos, pero fue el último momento antes de dormirselo que realmente le ponía nervioso, por dos razones.

En primer lugar, tenía miedo de lo que pensara Stiles de que se hubiera casi aferrado a él.

_«Ugh... Buena jugada con eso»_ Derek se reprendió mentalmente. _«Pero...»_ Hizo una pausa, aflojando el agarre en su cabello. _«No es como si él me hubiera empujado lejos. En realidad me sostuvo. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?»_ Frunció el ceño, suspirando profundamente. _«Significa que es un amigo. Obviamente yo estaba molesto, así que él solamente me estaba consolando. Eso es todo»_ Derek lo encontró decepcionante _«Estaba siendo un buen amigo y yo prácticamente me arroje a él. Dios, que patético»_ Todo el asunto hizo que Derek sintiera algo más que vergüenza.

Y en segundo lugar, hubo algo más que le carcomía; uno que no podía aceptar exactamente.

_«No estoy enamorado de Stiles... No puedo estar enamorado de Stiles. Stiles es... Stiles es... ¡Es Stiles! No»_

Había intentado convencerse de que lo había entre ellos estaba bien. Que la noche anterior no había cambiado su amistad. Por la mañana trató de entrar en la tienda de café como normalmente lo hacia, pero cuando vio al chico afanándose en llenar la vitrina con muffins de arándanos recién  horneados, sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, que la garganta comienzan a secarse y las palmas de las manos comienzan a sudar con tan solo mirarlo. Cabe decir que Derek se asustó y huyó.

_«Es sólo la ansiedad. Estoy nervioso por lo que él pensara de mí, y entre en pánico. Eso es todo»_ razonó. Se sentó, tirando de sus manos fuera de su pelo para aprovechar sus dedos ligeramente sobre su escritorio. _«Quiero decir, obviamente, que significa algo para mí. Es mi amigo. Pero no puede haber amor. Eso es una locura»_ Infiernos, la sola idea de la palabra hizo sentir a Derek incómodo.

Él gimió. _«¡Olvídalo! Estudia. Sólo tiene que abrir tu libro y estudiar»_ Volvió a abrir su libro y agarrando su marcador y sacándole la tapa. Miro hacia las palabras, obligándose a leer y a centrase en ellas.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, estuvo allí sentado, leyendo la misma frase una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido. Pero lo único que conseguía era que su cerebro repitiera la frase una y otra vez:  _"¿Qué demonios he hecho?"_

Derek lanzó su marcador por la habitación antes de enterrar su cara en sus brazos.

—Maldita sea.

  


Cuando se trataba de sus emociones, Derek no sabía manejarlas muy bien. De hecho, él pasó mucho tiempo huyendo de ellas. Y no había mayor ejemplo de su vida después de la muerte de sus padres.

Su vida anterior había sido caótica y autodestructiva. Después de obtener su GED, no tenía idea de qué hacer con él. No tenía sentido, vagando por la vida sin rumbo. Sus padres siempre fueron los que qué hacer, pero se habían ido. Todo lo que le quedaba era el dolor de la pérdida. Odiaba la sensación, se encerró en si mismo, pensando que si él no se preocupaba por ellos, entonces no importaría si también la perdía. Encontró la absolución en la parte inferior de un vaso de chupito y en las camas de extraños. De esta manera, si él no pensaba y vivía el momento, no tendría nada por lo que sentir lástima de si mismo. Si su cerebro se estaba ahogando en alcohol, no recordaría lo inseguro y deprimido que en realidad era.

Pero, finalmente, Laura le había seguido la pista. Y en lugar de darle una charla, ella le dio un puñetazo en su mandíbula. Y lo hizo de nuevo. Y lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos estaban en carne viva y lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos. Le maldijo, le gritó, escupió cada pieza de veneno que tenía hacia él y todo lo que le hizo pasar. Y, por último, cuando hizo todo eso hecho, ella le había preguntado:

—¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida, Derek?

Las palabras susurradas sin esperanza, le hizo añicos. —... No lo sé...

Y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano necesita. Necesitaba orientación, control. Y con Pedro, finalmente hablaron. Los tres de ellos se organizaron, reorientando su vida, dándole algo en qué concentrarse, algo en lo que trabajar. Y así Derek puso sentido su vida de  nuevo, usando horarios y rutinas.

El caos... lo inesperado... se convirtió en algo que él temía.

Derek había construido cuidadosamente su vida alrededor de su nueva meta, terminar la universidad. Y una vez que lo hiciera, trabajaría duro para convertirse en detective. Con eso en mente, encontró el enfoque. Y con sus estrictos horarios, encontró el control. Así que cuando llegó Stiles, el cambio de la rutina a la que Derek se había acostumbrado, era desconcertante. Pero de alguna manera, el muchacho logró convertirse en parte de la rutina de Derek y Derek estaba bien con eso. Él estaba de acuerdo con tener un amigo con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera hacerle reír, incluso si era en su mayoría en interna. Él estaba bien con su pequeño enamoramiento y esos momentos en los que terminaban haciendo algo inesperado.

¿Pero amar a Stiles? Amar Stiles era peligroso. Amarlo podía potencialmente hacerle perder el control. Y peor aún, ¿y si algo le sucediera a Stiles? Derek no creía que pudiera manejar una pérdida así después de apenas lograr conseguir controlar su vida de nuevo. No quería volver a encontrarse en eso. Él ya estaba medio preocupado por su hermana y su tío. No le haría ningún bien a añadirlo a esa lista. Así que el amor por Stiles estaba fuera.

Y puesto que Derek todavía estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar al chico y fuera un desastre. Derek decidió tratar a Stiles como antes. Pensó que podía evitar al joven y al mismo tiempo evitar sus sentimientos por él. Tomó su café en otro lugar. Estudió antes de las clases. Se dirigió directamente a su clase de mitología y después se iba directamente a casa. Sus caminatas nocturnas fueron cortadas, no había necesidad de ellas si no tenía dulces. Y las únicas llamadas que devolvía eran las de su familia. Todas las demás iban al buzón de voz.

Fue duro. Stiles se había convertido en parte de una rutina que trajo estabilidad a su vida, a pesar de todas las cosas espontáneas que había hecho desde que lo conoció. No verlo era difícil. Y lo que era aún más difícil, era que Derek sabía a dónde tenía que ir si quería verlo. Sabía que si iba por una ruta, él podía ver al muchacho, posiblemente hablar con él, pero la idea de hablar con le asustó y renovó su diligencia en mantenerse alejado. Pero no ayudaba que Derek todavía tuviera sus camisetas. No ayudaba que todavía tenía esa imagen en su teléfono; que su teléfono sonara a las 6 de la mañana, y más tarde a las 2, y una vez más a las 9; su teléfono que sonará antes de clase, durante la clase, y después de la clase, lo que indica un nuevo mensaje de "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D". Él ni siquiera se atrevía a leer los mensajes o escuchar los mensajes de voz, porque sabía lo que haría si lo hacia, él querría correr hacia él, y no estaba preparado para ello. Y no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que lo que fuera que sentía por el chico, se volviera algo que fuera capaz de manejar.

Pero era difícil.

Derek se sintió como si estuviera en una cueva. A pesar de que no había pasado tanto tiempo, echaba de menos a Stiles. Pero él estaba convencido de que había hecho el ridículo y no podía soportar la idea de Stiles burlándose por ello. O, posiblemente, de compadecerse de él. O peor aún, dándole la espalda por eso. Paralizado por sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera podía imaginar que si Stiles no tuviera la intención de burlarse de él o alejarse, no habría estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con él.

Después de huir durante una semana, el aún no quería averiguarlo. Un golpe solo en su puerta cuando Derek se estaba preparando para ir a la cama.

—¿Derek? —vino la voz apagada.

Derek se quedó inmóvil, con el hilo dental a medio camino hacia su boca.

Otra golpe en la puerta. —¿Derek? ¿Está usted en casa?

Se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente de su cuarto de baño a la puerta principal, con el hilo dental retorcido entre los dedos. Se acercó con cautela, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? —Golpeó de nuevo. —¡Derek, vamos!

Derek se quedó quieto justo en frente de su puerta. Al otro lado estaba Stiles. No quería nada más que abrir la puerta y tomarlo en sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo. Él se quedó mirando a la puerta.

—Dere... ¿qué? No, está bien. Estoy asus...

Derek frunció el ceño en confusión. Se movió hacia delante, mirando a través de la mirilla. Él tomó una inhalación brusca al ver a Stiles, incluso a través del pequeño agujero.

—Bueno, entonces, obviamente, no lo conoce lo suficiente porque somos sus mejores amigos. Sí, he estado aquí antes. Una vez...— Stiles estaba discutiendo con alguien. —Mira, eso no es necesario. No estoy... ¡Hey espera! —Stiles se precipitó fuera de la puerta, sólo para volver a los pocos segundos. —¡Derek! ¡Tu vecino está tratando de hacer que me arresten! —Hizo una pausa, mirando por encima del hombro. —¡Muy bien! ¡Me voy! Derek, tu loco vecino me está echando. ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado Derek! —Y con eso, Stiles desapareció de la vista.

Derek dio un paso atrás y se encontró jadeando en busca de aire. Stiles había estado allí. Finalmente desenrolló el hilo dental de sus dedos casi púrpuras, tratando de relajar la tensión que sentía. Se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que él estaba apoyado en el apoyabrazos de su sillón. _«Ha estado aquí... ¿qué quería? ¿Estaba enojado conmigo?»_ Derek se sentía con ganas de correr detrás de Stiles. _«Pero, ¿qué bien haría eso? No puedo enfrentarlo... no todavía...»_ Después de unos minutos, Derek suspiró. Continuó con su rutina de todas las noches como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero paso. Y sucedió dos veces más. Y cada vez, Derek acababa congelado justo en frente de su puerta, con la mano extendida hacia el pomo, queriendo abrirla, pero todavía con miedo de lo que pasaría si lo hiciera. Y cada vez, su vecino entrometido había echado finalmente al muchacho.

Derek comenzó a preguntarse si alguna vez estaría listo para hacer frente a Stiles. Los signos parecían apuntar a 'no'. Pero la vida decidió lanzarle una bola curva. Le quitó la opción. Porque una mañana, después de terminar su rutina, Derek salió por la puerta y se quedó inmóvil.

Stiles estaba allí. Dormido. Justo al lado de su puerta.

_«Debió volver durante la noche...»_ pensó Derek, mientras cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Derek entró en pánico, maldiciendo a su puerta por hacer ruido.

Stiles se agitó, parpadeando con cansancio. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Él negó con la cabeza despertándose, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie delante de él. Stiles se levantó y saltó de la sorpresa. —¡Derek! —Se puso de pie. —¡Estás aquí! Bueno, estoy aquí... estamos aquí... —balbuceaba, encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek estaba paralizado. —Stiles, ¿qué...?

—Jesús, hombre —dijo, exasperado. —No te he visto y he estado preocupado. Desapareciste Quiero decir, solo han pasado unos días, pero estaba acostumbrado a verte como tres o cuatro veces al día y ni siquiera respondes a mis llamadas o mensajes, me preocupo que tal vez te hubiera pasado algo, pero luego Allison me dijo que te había visto entre clases, lo que al menos significaba que no estabas muerto lo que fue un gran alivio, pero necesitaba verlo por mi mismo y asegurame de que estabas bien. Quiero decir, ¿lo estás? ¿Bien? —La mirada inexpresiva que estaba

recibiendo, bajó la voz y se inclinó. —Mira, sé que la noche otra fue difícil, pero si todavía estás sufriendo puedo ayudarte.

Derek se quedó mirando a Stiles.

Entonces un pensamiento iluminó la mente del muchacho.—Espera... estabas... me estaban evitando? ¿Es por eso por lo que no te vi? —Su voz sonaba triste, confundida. —Derek, ¿estás enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No —dijo, con firmeza. Aunque no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarse de que todo lo que hizo esa noche fue perfecto. —No lo hiciste nadamal.

Alivio cruzó Stiles, pero sólo por un segundo. Él frunció el ceño. —Entonces, ¿por qué me evitas?

Derek miró hacia abajo, ruborizándose. —Yo... yo no era yo esa noche.

Stiles se burló. —No jodas, Sherlock. ¡Era el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres! No espero que nadie esté al cien por cien en un día así. Desde luego, no lo estabas.

Derek repite en su cabeza los recuerdos de esa noche en la playa. Recordó agarrarse a Stiles y balbuceando sobre el deseo de verlo. Pensando en ello otra vez le dio ganas de regresar a su apartamento y ocultarse. Pero la forma en que Stiles lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos... no podía. —Yo sólo... pude haber hecho algo o dicho algo...—Se calló.

Stiles arqueó una ceja, agachando la cabeza para tratar de atrapar la mirada de Derek. Derek no estaba teniendo. —¿Que tú qué? —Otro pensamiento golpeó al muchacho. —¿Es-estás avergonzado?

Derek se quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo Stiles era siempre tan perfecto?

—¿Estás avergonzado? ¡Derek! ¡Hago cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo! Hago el ridículo todo el tiempo. Lo último que tienes que sentir delante de mi es vergüenza. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo?— Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, suspirando profundamente. —¿Sabes qué? No. No está bien. Ahora somos amigos, Derek. No puedes hacer eso. No puedes dejar esto porque sea duro o pienses que has hecho el idiota.. que ese no es el caso, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo malo e incluso hacer el idiota, que lo soy. Pero todavía podríamos reírnos de eso. Al igual que tu estuviste allí para mi. Además... —se burló de nuevo, mirando a Derek con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. —has hecho un montón de cosas embarazosas antes, mucho peores que cualquier cosa que crees que hayas hecho en la playa. Como esa vez en que proclamaste tu amor por la col, la vez delante de esa chica, Erica, la forma en que pretendías no haber tomado mi strudel a pesar de que tenías un trozo de ella en su boca, la forma en que abordaste a Jackson —Stiles fue marcando cada momento con los dedos— pero eso último fue bastante impresionante, por lo que no es vergonzoso.

—Stiles —Derek hizo una mueca. Haciendo un recuento de todas las cosas ridículas que había hecho hasta el momento no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer. Nunca. Se frotó la mano contra su frente. —No estás ayudando.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que no hay nada remotamente vergonzoso de lo que hiciste esa noche, no tiene porque esconderte de mi.

Derek se quedó estupefacto. Dejó caer su mano de nuevo a su lado.

Stiles jadeaba. Él levantó la mano. —Déjame ver tus llaves.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Mis llaves?

—Sí. Tus llaves.

Derek buscó en su bolsillo y las sacó, mirándolas como si pudieran darle una respuesta. —¿Por qué necesita mis lla...

Stiles se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a tirar de la llave del apartamento fuera de la anilla.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué estás...

—Voy a hacerle una copia.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Stiles... —Derek se movió hacia adelante, pero Stiles rápidamente dio un paso atrás fuera de su alcance.

—En realidad, sí, Stiles. Sí, estoy haciéndole una copia por que si decides volver a mandar a la mierda esto, voy a entrar en tu apartamento cuando no estés en casa —dijo apuntado en la puerta detrás de Derek, —y voy a desmontar todos aquellos bonitos Lego que tienes en ese cuarto de juguetes y me voy a quedar con sólo una pieza y no vas a saber cuál es, hasta que lo vuelvas a construir y va a ser una pieza vital, así que tendrás un juguete roto, Derek. Roto.

El ceño fruncido de Derek se profundizó. —... Eso es cruel.

Él puso sus manos en sus caderas. —Bueno, no me has dejado otra opción. A veces uno tiene que ser despiadado.—Arrojó el llavero de nuevo a Derek, dejando sólo la llave de su coche. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, mirándolo. —Y ahora, como llegó tarde al trabajo, vas a ayudarme a hornear. Vas a hacer todo el trabajo pesado para mí. Estoy hablando de bolsas de veinticinco kilos de harina y bolsas de treinta kilos de azúcar. y tienes que hacer todo el mezclado en la mano y si te equivocas tu camiseta.. tu camisa blanca... que en realidad... es azul, Derek que te dije sobre la separación de la ropa blanca... no voy a dejar que te vayas a casa y cambiarte y será como la letra escarlata, donde la mancha sera su letra roja "A", para que todo el mundo sepa lo que has hecho. ¿Y sabes qué? Voy a hacer algo de limón. Y no vas a conseguir nada. Ese es tu castigo por tratar de deshacerse de mí y preocuparme, ¿lo entiendes?

La boca de Derek se abrió. Él se quedó sin habla. Aquí, de pie delante de él, había un muchacho que le gritaba, le amenaza con permanecer siendo su amigo. Las mejillas Stiles estaban rojas de ira; ira al darse cuenta de lo Derek había hecho. Derek había intentado huir de Stiles, de lo que sentía por él. Pero allí estaba él, arrastrándolo hacia él. Él no se preocupa por las cosas de las que Derek estaba avergonzado.. y sí, como Stiles había señalado, había un montón. Stiles no estaba allí para burlarse de él, o compadecerle, o rechazarle. Él estaba aquí por la preocupación pura sobre su amigo. Derek nunca debería haber estado preocupado, porque ahora le era evidente de que aún que no fuera de la misma forma, Stiles también se preocupaba por Derek.

—... Bueno.

Cabeza de Stiles se levantó de golpe. —¿Qué?

Derek asintió lentamente. —Bueno.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del muchacho. —Está bien, entonces. —Se guardó la llave y sonrió. —Vámonos.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Derek siguió cada instrucción que le daba Stiles, cauteloso del lío que podría hacer en su camiseta. Ayudó a Stiles hacer sándwiches madeleine[15](../Text/notas.xhtml), llenos de crema de limón. Se resistió a la tentación de comer uno cuando el olor de flotaba en la cocina. Y mientras su corazón todavía latía un poco más acelerado sólo por estar cerca de él, y su aliento aún se quedaba  atrapado cada vez que lo veía sonreír, Derek se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor era capaz hacer esto. Tal vez él podía manejar enamorando de este chico, porque desde luego no creía que fuera capaz de mantenerse alejado de él nunca más, incluso si Stiles no tenía una llave.

Y más tarde, cuando Derek se estaba resuelta en clase y encontró una pequeña bolsa con una madeleine escondida en su mochila, Derek lo sabía. Cuando leyó el garabato desordenado que decía "Puedes agradecérmelo más adelante Sourwolf'", lo sabía. Todo este tiempo que pasó evitando enamorarse de Stiles, por fin comprendió que ya lo estaba. Estaba enamorado. Y aunque la idea todavía le aterrorizaba, estaba de acuerdo con eso. Era más fácil estar enamorado de Stiles que huir de los sentimientos que ya habían echado raíces en su corazón.

* * * *  


Había oído hablar de esto antes, pero nunca lo había experimentado hasta ahora. Y francamente, no podía entender por qué alguien estaría dispuesto a ponerse una marca de masoquista. Pero echando un vistazo al muchacho riendo a su lado, él podía entender cómo a veces las personas no tenían otra opción.

Ah, sí. Derek estaba, por primera vez en su vida, sintiendo lo que era tener un amor no correspondido.

Él había aceptado sus sentimientos por Stiles, incapaz de huir de ellos. Pero sólo porque él aceptó que los tenían no significaba que fuera a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Y si Stiles no se sentía de la misma manera? Derek no creía que pudiera manejar ese tipo de rechazo. Y peor aún, ¿y si Stiles lo rechazaba y después se sentía incómodo a su alrededor?. Entonces Derek sería el que fuera evitado. Y la idea de eso, tan hipócrita como lo era, era mucho más alarmante de lo que quería admitir. Él había estado en ese lado oscuro antes que Stiles. No era un lugar divertido, y eso fue justo cuando habían comenzado. Desde luego, no estaba ansioso por volver allí ahora que su relación se había profundizado y especialmente no después de darse cuenta de su amor por el barista.

Así que Derek estaba contento simplemente por estar de nuevo al lado del chico. Él estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con él. Y sin saberlo, Derek estaba a punto de conseguir una gran oportunidad.

Una mañana, cuando Derek llegó a la tienda de café, se sorprendió al ver que todavía estaba cerrado. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se parecía que nadie se encontrara en la parte posterior. Él frunció el ceño.

_«¿Dónde está Stiles?»_

Y antes de que su cerebro pudiera llegar imaginarse una gran cantidad de escenarios horribles que harían que entrara en pánico, sacó su teléfono, listo para llamar al muchacho para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba a punto de golpear el botón de llamada cuando oyó pasos acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Sé que llego tarde! ¡Lo siento!

Derek se volvió para ver Stiles corriendo a la tienda. Saludó a Derek, haciéndole señas para seguirlo a la parte trasera. Desbloqueo la puerta y encendió las luces, Stiles se apresuró rápidamente a la cocina dejando que Derek cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Derek, caminando hasta el mostrador, llamando a través de la  puerta abierta.

—¿Todo está bien? —oyó que Stiles se burlaba mientras escuchaba ruidos provenientes de la cocina. —¡Nada está bien! —Otro fuerte ruido.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Stiles gimió. —Por favor.

Derek dejó caer su mochila en su lugar habitual junto con su chaqueta. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, sin pisar la mochila y la chaqueta de Stiles. Stiles aparentemente había dejado todas sus cosas al azar por el suelo antes entrar en la cocina, tratando ponerse al día rápidamente. Derek las hizo a un lado para que el chico no tropezara con ellas.

—¡Atención! —Derek rápidamente captó el delantal lanzado en su dirección, tirando de é por encima de su cabeza y fijándolo alrededor de su cintura. —Oh, y creo que no hace falta decir — dijo Stiles, desapareciendo en la cámara frigorífica— pero por favor no le digas a mi jefe te puse a trabajar. Si alguien pregunta, te estoy dando un tour.—Reapareció otra vez, con los brazos llenos de ingredientes.

Stiles no tenía mucho tiempo para conseguir su horneado, él se conformó con algo rápido y fácil. Algo que Derek pudiera llevarse y dejar algo en la tienda. ¿Por qué Derek estaba mirando la bolsa de malvaviscos y la caja de Rice Krispies[14](../Text/notas.xhtml).

—Simplemente pon los malvaviscos en la olla con un poco de mantequilla —el muchacho le indicó. —Una vez que estén completamente derretidos, muévelo al tazón y vierte los Rice Krispies en el y mezclar, mezclar, mezclar. Tengo que colocar las sillas y reponer las tazas.

—Um, tal vez debería hacer esas cosas...

—Tonterías. Vas a estar bien —Stiles sonrió, agitando su mano.

Y fue así como Derek se quedó en la cocina sólo. Siguió las instrucciones, haciendo lo posible por hacer los sonidos por los movimientos de Stiles que se pudieran escuchar a través de la puerta. Derek observó como los malvaviscos se fundían lentamente, y le preguntó.

—Así que... ¿por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

—Porque mis vecinos de arriba son idiotas.

Derek arqueó una ceja ante eso. —¿Que pasó?

Stiles saltó de nuevo, haciendo su camino hacia donde estaba la bandeja con tazas limpias. Las recogió y volvió a salir. —Anoche, alguien decidió darse un baño. Desafortunadamente, se olvidaron y terminaron dejando correr el agua durante horas.— Oyó un ruido antes de que Stiles volvió a agarrar otra bandeja. —Así que, como te puedes imaginar, el agua se filtró a través del suelo y llegó a nuestro apartamento. Así, que en el medio de la noche, nuestro maldito techo del baño se derrumbó.

Derek se quedó mirando estupefacto Stiles. —Guau.

—Hey, hey. Sigue mezclando —Stiles asintió antes de continuar su camino hacia la puerta. Derek hizo lo que le dijo. —Afortunadamente —Stiles continuó, —el daño se limito al cuarto de baño. El propietario del edificio va pagar las reparaciones e incluso ha pagado el hotel donde vamos a quedarnos Scott y yo. Desafortunadamente, el hotel está a 15 minutos y no tengo coche. —Stiles volvió y cogió una pila de platos. —Y si el viaje en bus de hoy es un ejemplo de lo que tengo que  soportar en los próximos días, entonces probablemente tenga que cambiar los turnos con Isaac. ¿O tal vez sólo convencerlo de que me quede con él hasta todo esto este terminado. O tal vez incluso con Danny y Jackson, pero creo que vivir con Jackson podría ser peligroso para mi salud...

—...Podrías quedarte conmigo —Los ojos de Derek se abrieron con sorpresa. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él incluso se diera cuenta. Se alegró de que Stiles estuviera en la parte de delante para no ver lo rojo que se había puesto, Por desgracia, eso no duro mucho, ya que Stiles rápidamente corrió a la cocina, con una mirada de interrogación en su cara.

—¿Qué?

—Yo-um... ¿qué? —balbuceó Derek, mirando al chico.

Stiles se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Yo..um —dijo Derek a tientas, bajando la cabeza y dándole ligeramente la espalda para evitar que chico viera su cara enrojecida. —Quiero decir, vivo cerca... cosa que ya sabes... si necesitas un sitio —Derek frunció el ceño _«Deja de hablar. ¡Deja de hablar!»_ gritó interiormente.

Stiles estaba tranquilo, pero Derek podía sentir sus ojos sobre n él. Se negó a mirar hacia arriba, encontrando el derretimiento de los malvaviscos fascinantes.

—¿En serio?

_«Sí. De hecho, ya tengo un cajón sólo para ti»_ fue lo que inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza a Derek. Pero lo que salió de la boca fue un miserable—Um —Buscó algo más que decir. —Quiero decir... ya tienes una llave de todos modos...

—Quiero decir, no me gustaría imponer... serían sólo por unos días.

_«¡Quédate para siempre!»_ era lo que llegó a la cabeza de Derek. Pero lo que salió de su boca fue un simple —Está bien —Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. —Des-después de tus clases, puedo llevarte al hotel y así cojes tus cosas... si quieres. —Derek frunció el ceño. _«Oh Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo hacer esto. No puedo tener a Stiles viviendo conmigo. ¡Eso es una locura! Él va a estar durmiendo en mi apartamento. ¡Él va ducharse en mi apartamento! Estará desnudo y húmedo en mi apartamento!»_ Derek sintió que su respiración se hacía más difícil, comenzando a entrar en pánico. _«Es una mala idea. Es una idea terrible»_

Atrapado en sus pensamientos, Derek no oyó los pasos hasta que dos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor. Derek se quedó helado. Sintió que Stiles apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro, acariciando suavemente.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Stiles suavemente, su aliento rozando la nuca de Derek.

Derek no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Sintió a Stiles moverse, antes de que él se quedó bruscamente sin aliento. —¡También estás quemando los malvaviscos! ¡Derek!

Derek vió como su cuchara era arrebata de sus manos y Stiles trataba de averiguar si los malvaviscos se podrían salvar. El medio-oyó al muchacho pedirle que terminada de colocar las sillas. Y como siempre, Derek hizo lo que le dijo.

No fue hasta que llegó a la última silla que Derek tomó aire, permitiendo que una brillante sonrisa se extendiera por su cara. Está bien, quizás después de todo, vivir con Stiles no sería tan malo.

* * * *  


Derek pasó su tarde limpiando de su apartamento. Si bien no estaba tan catastrófico como lo estaba la primera vez que Stiles llegó, tampoco estaba exactamente limpio. Después de llenar una bolsa de basura y arrojar su ropa blanca en la lavadora, tuvo el tiempo justo para estudiar un poco en antes de salir a correr. Él pensó que podía conducir hasta la escuela a la hora en que Stiles salía de clase, y podrían ir juntos al hotel. Estaba esperando por Stiles, sentado en la maceta de siempre. Cuando por fin apareció el muchacho, Derek se dirigió a su coche.

—Gracias de nuevo, Derek. Realmente aprecio esto.

—Yeah, sin problemas —respondió, luchando con sonrojarse.

—Hablé con el propietario anterior. Sólo deberían ser de dos días. Tres como mucho.

—Como he dicho —dijo Derek, tratando de parecer indiferente —no es ningún problema.

Stiles señaló el camino hacia el hotel. Cuando llegaron, Derek siguió a Stiles a la habitación, ofreciéndose a llevar su cepillo de dientes. Stiles se echó a reír, pero lideró el camino .

—¡Hey, Mr. Hale! —Scott sonrió, saludando al hombre mayor. Derek se limitó a asentir en señal de saludo. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, libros y papeles se extendían a su alrededor. —Está genial que dejes que Stiles se quede contigo. Le dije que podría llevarlo mañana a trabajar.

—Scott, tú eres un demonio por las mañanas si no duermes lo suficiente. Infiernos si voy a despertarte para que me lleves a trabajar.

Scott rodó los ojos y miró a Derek. —Está exagerando.

Stiles se burló, también mirando a Derek. —Me encantaría

—De todos modos —dijo Scott, haciéndole burla. Miró de nuevo a Derek con una sonrisa. —Es una mierda lo de nuestro apartamenteo, pero por lo menos conseguimos un nuevo váter.

—Eso y una semana menos de alquiler —Stiles sonrió, metiéndose en el cuarto de baño para recoger sus cosas.

Scott lo vio alejarse, y luego tuvo la oportunidad de saltar de la cama y escabullirse hacia Derek. —Tio, señor Hale —dijo lentamente. —Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber sobre la vida con Stiles.

Derek levantó una ceja, mirando al muchacho más joven con cautela. —¿Como que?

—Stiles es como un gremlin.—La mirada sin expresión que recibió, dejo a Scott sin aliento. — ¿No sabe quien es Gizmo?— Nada. —¿Mogwai? —dijo, imitando la voz de la criatura.

—Scott, ¿cuál es tu punto? —suspiró Derek.

—Bien, bien, hay tres reglas que tienes que seguir para vivir con Stiles. Primera, nunca nunca pero nunca dejes a Stiles ver una película de miedo por la noche. Dos, asegúrate de tener un montón de mantas. Y tres, cierra la puerta del baño. Esta es la más importante. Stiles es son...

—Muy bien, estoy listo.

Scott le sonrió a su mejor amigo mientras le daba una palmada a Derek en la espalda. Derek sólo frunció el ceño. —Muy bien. ¡Diviértanse! —Esperó hasta que Stiles pasó junto a él antes de volverse hacia Derek, y decirle en voz baja. —¿Recuerda! No olvides lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek quería saber por qué, pero Stiles estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta, esperando por él. Él tenía su maleta en una mano, y su cepillo de dientes extendido en la otra hacia Derek. Resopló.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Scott —saludó Stiles antes de liderar el camino de vuelta.

Derek le dio una última mirada a Scott antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Llevó tres dedos hacia arriba, asintiendo vigorosamente hacia ellos. Hizo que Derek se preguntara en lo que se había metido.

De camino se detuvieron en el supermercado. Derek trató de dar una buena impresión con la compra de productos frescos en lugar de sus habituales aperitivos y soda. Insistió en que Stiles cogiera algunas cosas para los próximos días, la casa de Derek también iba a ser su casa. Llevaron todo hasta el apartamento.

—Hey —dijo Stiles, sonriendo mientras miraba alrededor. —Limpiaste.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Te lo dije, no siempre estaba así.

Stiles miró la bolsa de la basura en la esquina, sonriendo. —Sí. Claro.

—Que.. eso fue ayer. Me olvidé de bajarla —mintió.

Stiles no respondió y en su lugar comenzó a sacar la compra.

Stiles insistió en hacer la cena para los dos, aunque Derek apenas opuso resistencia ante eso. Dudaba que alguna vez se negaría a una comida hecha por Stiles. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que ambos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir.

—Puedes quedarte con la cama —le ofreció Derek, cogiendo una manta del armario de la ropa, preparándose para dormir en el sofá.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Éste es su apartamento. Y esa es tu cama.

—Y eres mi invitado. Toma la cama.

—La única manera en que yo tenga la cama es que la compartas conmigo.

Derek se puso rígido, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Mm-hm —Stiles sonrió. —Eso es lo que pensaba —Le arrebató la manta de las manos de Derek. —Me quedó con el sofá.

Derek suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. —Está bien.— Miró a su alrededor cuando Stiles se acercó a su maleta, sacando algo. —¿Necesitas algo más? —Pensó en lo que Scott había dicho. — ¿Otra manta?

Stiles se dio la vuelta. —No, estaré bien con esto.

Derek parpadeó. Sourwolf estaba en los brazos del muchacho.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza. —¿Qué? Él me protege  mientras duermo —explicó, acurrucando al animal de peluche.

Derek sonrió suavemente mientras Stiles se acomodaba en el sofá. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Derek al revés. Él sonrió. —Buenas noches.

Derek se subió a la cama, entreteniéndose brevemente en el hecho de que había espacio suficiente para compartirlo si dijera algo. _«Porque eso es lo que necesito»_ pensó Derek pensó _«Ya es bastante malo que estemos en el mismo apartamento. No sé lo que haría si estuviéramos en la misma cama»_ Apagó la luz y tiró de su manta sobre sí mismo, pensó que probablemente era una mala idea tener a Stiles y cama en el mismo contexto antes de dormirse.

* * * *  


Cuando Derek se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, que tenía frío. Esto se debió al hecho de que la manta se había ido. Y dos, había algo más en su cama.

Derek se levantó, mirando al otro ocupante de su cama. Stiles estaba allí, acurrucado en su manta. El muchacho acarició la almohada, acurrucando a su lobo cerca de él antes de volver a dormirse. Derek se frotó los ojos, tratando de asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Pero no, Stiles realmente estaba allí. Miró a su puerta abierta y de nuevo al muchacho en su cama. _«¿Cuándo llegó aquí?»_ se preguntó.

—Stiles —Derek dijo en voz alta. —¿Qué haces en mi cama?

No obtuvo respuesta. En lugar de presionarlo para obtener respuestas, Derek decidió que lo mejor sería que empezara con su rutina matutina. Necesitaba su entrenamiento de mañana. Le ayudaba a liberar su agresividad reprimida. Y otras cosas reprimidas. Tener a Stiles en su cama era sin duda una prueba difícil.

Él estaba en la ducha, lavando el sudor acumulado de su entrenamiento, disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente contra sus músculos. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Derek saltó por la sorpresa, volviéndose hacia la pared, tratando de cubrirse. —Qué demonios? —gruñó, mirando por encima del hombro a través del cristal empañado.

Stiles estaba allí, de pie junto a la taza del baño, haciendo sus cosas mientras Derek no intentaba mirarlo por debajo de la cintura. Pero con la forma en que Stiles estaba orientado, no era como si Derek hubiera sido capaz de ver algo.

Derek miró a la cara del muchacho. _«Espera... ¿Sigue durmiendo?»_ Sacó la cabeza para ver mejor. —¿Stiles?

—Mrnn Dere...—el chico gruñó, con los ojos cerrados del sueño, ni siquiera giró en su dirección. Stiles cerro la tapa, golpeando la cadena antes de tirar de ella.

—¡Espera, no! —gritó Derek, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Derek sufrió al notar el agua fría mientras Stiles se lavaba mecánicamente las manos y salía como si nada hubiera sucedido. Derek apagó la ducha, saltando y agarrando una toalla para secarse rápidamente. _«Jesús...»_

Cuando entró en su habitación, Stiles estaba de vuelta en la cama, las mantas aseguradas firmemente a su alrededor. Derek negó con la cabeza antes de hacer su camino a su armario y escoger su ropa para el día. Se deslizó de nuevo en el cuarto de baño, asegurándose esta vez de  cerrar la puerta.

  


Eran las cinco cuando escuchó el teléfono de Stiles, probablemente una alarma para despertarlo. Derek estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo las noticias cuando Stiles salió a trompicones de la habitación, todavía envuelto dentro de su capullo de mantas para agarrar su teléfono que estaba cargando al lado del sofá. Tenía un ojo abierto cuando él miró hacia donde Derek le observaba, divertido.

—Buenos días —Derek saludó, mirándolo por encima del periódico.

Stiles bostezó y se frotó los ojos. —Buenos días —dijo con voz ronca a cabo. —Estaba yo... yo estaba en su habitación, ¿no? —Derek se limitó a asentir. Stiles miró la manta mullida envuelta alrededor de él. —¿Robé tu manta? —Una vez más, Derek asintió. Stiles suspiró.

—Pensé que habías dicho que estabas bien con sólo una.

—Lo estaba. Pero creo que tengo más frío durante la noche. Scott dice que solía robarle sus mantas todo el tiempo cuando dormíamos fuera de casa cuando eramos muchachos.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea de Stiles y Scott en la misma cama, pero empujó la imagen mental a un lado. Él se encogió de hombros. —Me avisó para asegurarse de que tenía un montón de mantas. Mi culpa, supongo.

—¿Te avisó?

Derek asintió. —También me advirtió que bloqueara de la puerta del baño. Debí haberlo escuchado también.

La mandíbula de Stiles cayó. —¿Qu... Qué he hecho?

—Entraste en mi ducha —Stiles cerró los ojos, sonrojándose. A Derek le era difícil no disfrutar de eso. —También tiró de la cadena.

Stiles se estremeció visiblemente, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. —¿Tuviste frío?

—Sí.

Miró a Derek con ojos muy abiertos. —Lo siento. Soy completamente consciente de que soy sonámbulo.

Derek volvió a su periódico. —No te preocupes por eso. Ahora ya lo se. Y ahora sé que no importa la razón, no te voy a dejar ver películas de miedo por la noche.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Derek miró a Stiles. —Scott también me advirtió que no te permitiera ver nada de miedo por la noche. Y teniendo en cuenta sus otras advertencias, supongo que eso es importante.

Stiles se burló. —No hacia falta que te advirtiera sobre eso. Él está haciendo el ridículo —Derek se limitó a mirarlo con escepticismo. —No tengo doce, Derek. Puedo ver una película de miedo. No es gran cosa.—Una vez más, Derek le clavó una mirada poco convencido. —Voy a  demostrártelo —dijo Stiles. —Vamos a alquilar una película de miedo. Va a estar bien. Ya lo verás. Scott probablemente sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Derek miró de nuevo a su periódico —Está bien. Si tu lo dice.

—Lo hago —dijo Stiles con un guiño. Arrastró a su maleta y sacó una neceser. Miró a Derek. — Um, ¿es demasiado si puedo tener una toalla?

—Te colgué una en el baño.

—Siiiii... Eres impresionante.

Cuando Derek oyó que el agua de la ducha empezaba a correr, hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en el papel y no en el muchacho desnudo en la otra habitación. _«Bueno... técnicamente, él se metió en mi ducha... que es justo lo mismo que haría yo... »_ Se entretuvo con la idea un momento, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Eso sólo lo conducirá a problemas que Derek no podía manejar. Intentó concentrarse en su papel de nuevo. Su concentración se rompió de nuevo cuando oyó que la ducha se cerraba. Stiles sacó su cabeza mojada del baño, mirando hacia donde estaba Derek. Él sonrió tímidamente de nuevo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo... mi ropa —Stiles señaló a su maleta en el otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de que Derek pudiera incluso ofrecerse a llevársela, Stiles salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, sosteniendo su toalla firmemente alrededor de su cintura, dejando que pudiera darle una rápida valoración de su torso desnudo y mojado, antes de que Stiles corriera otra vez al baño. Hizo que Derek deseara darse una ducha fría. Y sí. En serio. No podía manejar esto. Derek dejó caer su cabeza sobre su brazo sobre la mesa, ahogando un gemido.

_«Este chico va a ser mi muerte»_

_* * * *  
_

Derek terminó yendo a la cafetería con Stiles una media hora antes de lo normal. A Stiles no le importaba. Le dio alguien con quien hablar mientras abría sus puertas. El resto del día pasó normal. Derek consiguió su café, con un dibujo de un león, se comió "mini red velvet whoopie pies", y escuchó a Stiles hablar a distancia. Se fue a clase, luchó contra la imagen mental de un Stiles desnudo corriendo, trató de no pensar en la forma en que técnicamente habían dormido juntos, y tomó notas sobre las clases. También trató de no pensar en lo que podría haber sido si la toalla fuera más pequeña.

—Hmm... tal vez mañana...

Derek mentalmente se reprendió a sí mismo por tratar de explotar a su amigo de un modo poco inocente, a pesar de que no llevo la idea a cabo. Derek era malo, un hombre malo.

  


Más tarde, cuando Stiles consiguió salir de clase, los dos fueron a alquilar una película de miedo y pedir una pizza en su camino de regreso. Y a Derek, le había dicho que eso no era buena idea,  pero Stiles parecía estar bien. Estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo la película como si nada. El único indicio que Derek podría ver que algo podría estar mal fue cuando Stiles tomó su manta y se envolvió a sí mismo, tirando hacia arriba por encima de su cabeza y colocando a Sourwolf en su regazo. Sus ojos seguían clavados fijamente en la pantalla por lo que Derek lo achacó a que tenía frío. Cuando la película se acabó, Derek se levantó del sofá, se estiró y se preparó para irse a dormir.

—Bueno, fue sin incidentes —comentó Derek, quitando la película del reproductor de DVD y poniéndola en su caja. Miró a Stiles. —Buenas noches, entonces.

—¿Qué? Espera... ¡no!

Derek se detuvo cuando una mano agarró su muñeca, con fuerza. Miró al muchacho con los ojos abiertos. —¿No?

—Derek, hay malos, fantasmas vengativos por ahí esperando a comer ¡mis globos oculares! ¡No podemos ir a dormir! ¿Y si vienen a por nosotros?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Derek, rodando los ojos. Vio la forma mueca en los labios del muchacho. —Hablas en serio.

—¡Podría suceder!

—Stiles, incluso si sucediera... que no lo hará... ¿qué has hecho para que buscará venganza? — Stiles pensó en ello... en realidad pensó en ello. Derek negó con la cabeza antes de que el muchacho podría incluso decir una palabra. —Estás siendo ridículo. Era sólo una película.

—Bien, bien—, frunció el ceño. —¿Al menos puedes quédate conmigo? ¿Sólo un poco?

Derek suspiró. —Está bien.

Por desgracia, un poco se convirtió en un par de horas. En algún momento, habían emigrado a la habitación de Derek. Estaban jugando cartas. Stiles todavía estaba envuelto en su manta, con un brazo en el lobo de peluche y la otra mano sosteniendo sus cartas hasta su rostro. Derek estaba tendido a los pies de su cama, cuando se quedó dormido.

—¡Derek!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —¿Qué?

—¿Siete?

Echó un vistazo a sus cartas. —Go fish[13](../Text/notas.xhtml) —Observó que Stiles recogía de la pila entre ellos y suspiró. —Stiles, estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama.

—Ya estás en la cama.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo aturdido. Dejó caer sus cartas en la pila, antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas. Apagó la luz de la mesilla. —Buenas noches, Stiles —dijo en la oscuridad.

—Espera, espera, espera —silbó Stiles. —¿Derek?

—Mm.

—¿Qué pasa si hay una chica muerta espeluznante por ahí?

—No hay ninguna chica muerta espeluznante en mi apartamento.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Qué pasa si el contratista la enterró aquí antes?

—Bueno, entonces ha sido una chica muerta muy tranquila. Vete a dormir.— Derek estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando oyó a Stiles llamarlo por su nombre otra vez. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa si sólo está esperando al momento oportuno?

—Stiles —Derek prácticamente gruñó. Se dio la vuelta, envolviendo al saco de nervios en sus brazos lo abrazó. Apretó a Stiles contra su pecho. —Voy a mantenerte a salvo —murmuró. — Duerme.

Oyó a Stiles suspirar, sus brazos alrededor de su Sourwolf. Satisfecho, Derek se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * * *  


A pesar de estar seguro en los brazos de Derek, Stiles se las arregló de algún modo para robar su manta.

* * * *  


Convenciéndose de que era sólo un poco de pena por el chico por haberlo mantenido y por el robo de las mantas, Derek se adelantó y le dio Stiles una toalla pequeña. Stiles ni se enteró.

* * * *

Durante la clase, Derek tuvo que luchar contra la imagen mental de un Stiles desnudo en una toalla muy corta. También tuvo que luchar contra la idea de no darle al muchacho ninguna toalla. También optó por ignorar el hecho de que técnicamente habían dormido juntos en su cama dos noches seguidas.

* * * *

Y fue con gran decepción, que Derek se enteró de que el apartamento de Scott y Stiles estaba listo. Trató de no pensar en ello como una marcha fúnebre mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Stiles.

—Gracias de nuevo, Derek —Stiles sonrió una vez que estaban de pie fuera de la puerta de su apartamento. —Por dejarme quedarme contigo. Y por llevar mi cepillo de dientes.

Derek asintió solemnemente, mirando perezosamente a dicho cepillo de dientes en la mano. —En cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres entrar en un rato?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Nah, yo debería regresar.

—Correcto —asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Puso la maleta en el suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek dándole un abrazo. —Lo siento por el robo de su manta,—dijo en voz baja al oído. —Y gracias por mantenerme a salvo.—Volvió la cabeza, dándole a Derek un besito en la mejilla.

Él le sonrió antes de tomar su cepillo de dientes, recogiendo su maleta, y entrando en el apartamento. —Buenas noches Derek.

Derek parpadeó. —Noches Stiles —respiró.

De camino a casa, Derek no podía dejar de tocar su mejilla donde los labios de Stiles se habían presionado. No podía detener la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras él literalmente corrió hacia su casa emocionado. Decidir que Stiles se quedara con él había sido su mejor decisión. Y cuando él metió en su cama esa noche, oliendo el aroma del muchacho en la almohada y en su manta y estar envuelto en Stiles, pensó _«Sí. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a eso»_


	12. Unexpected Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siglos más tarde, tenemos un nuevo capítulo traducido de este fic!
> 
> Espero ke os guste!!

Un viernes, Derek se dirigía a la cafetería como siempre. Pero cuando miró por la ventana, a quien vio no era su barista habitual. Él frunció el ceño.

—Isaac, ¿dónde está Stiles?— dijo, caminando por la puerta.

El rubio bostezó. —Y buenos días a ti también—. Derek simplemente bufó, mirando al niño. —Mira, no sé, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamó hace unas dos horas para preguntarme si podía venir a cubrirlo. Algo sobre de que su padre estaba en el hospital—, explicó. —Ahora, quieres lo mismo de siempre, ¿verdad?

—¿Su padre está en el hospital? ¿Qué pasó?

Isaac solo negó con la cabeza. —Realmente no sé los detalles, ¡hey espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Derek no respondió. Se apresuró a salir por la puerta, sacando su teléfono para intentar llamar a su amigo. Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, comenzó a correr hacia el departamento de Stiles. '¿Le pasó algo a su padre? Está enfermo o herido o...— Derek no quería pensar en el último. 'Si sucediera algo malo, Stiles necesitaría apoyo'.

Derek eligió renunciar al ascensor, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres. Una vez que estaba en la puerta derecha, comenzó a tocar. —¿Stiles? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Stiles?

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un soñoliento Scott. —Amigo... Sr. Hale... es demasiado pronto para esta mierda. Vete—, gruñó, preparándose para cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Derek se habría sentido ofendido por la actitud, pero uno, todavía era muy temprano, y dos, Stiles había mencionado que Scott no era el más feliz de los campistas sin una noche de descanso total. Él lanzó una mano, deteniendo la puerta. —Scott, ¿dónde está Stiles?

El chico gruñó de nuevo en señal de frustración, empujando más fuerte contra la puerta. —Vamos, hombre. Tu novio no está aquí.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Él no es mi... ¡Ay! ¡Maldición, Scott!— Él le arrebató la mano, sacudiéndola. El chico lo mordió. ¡Lo mordió! Miró incrédulo a la puerta ahora cerrada, preguntándose brevemente si necesitaba que lo revisaran por si tenía la rabia. —¿A dónde fue?— Llamó a través de la puerta.

—Casa.

Derek hizo una pausa. —¿Era tan grave que Stiles tuvo que irse a casa por eso? La idea lo hizo enojar. —¡Maldición, Scott!— Derek gruñó de nuevo. —¿Qué tipo de amigo eres? ¿Dejarlo ir a casa solo cuando algo malo le sucedió a su padre? ¡Su padre es todo lo que le queda!

La puerta se abrió. —Oh mi maldito dios, amigo. Solo vete a por él. En serio.

Derek frunció el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente. —Necesitas calmarte.

—Tú también.— Dijo con los dientes apretados. Durante los siguientes momentos, se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente, Scott exhaló profundamente con exasperación. Él rodó los ojos. —Va a tomar el tren de las 8 en punto hacia Beacon Hills. Pueden tener sexo allí—. Y con eso, Scott cerró la puerta de golpe.

Derek decidió que realmente no le gustaba el sueño de Scott. —Espera, ¿Beacon Hills?— No obtuvo una respuesta esta vez, por lo que Derek dio un paso atrás, apoyándose contra la pared frente a la puerta cerrada. 'Stiles nunca mencionó que era de Beacon Hills... tampoco yo...— Frunció el ceño. 'No he vuelto allí desde que Laura me trajo a casa...— Sintió el dolor sordo en su corazón regresar cuando el dolor de la pérdida resurgió una vez más. Empujó la sensación a un lado. 'Si el padre de Stiles está herido, él podría estar sintiendo lo mismo. Él necesita a alguien con él '. Derek quería ser ese alguien.

Estaba decidido. Corrió a su casa, rápidamente tiró una bolsa y condujo su Camaro a la estación de tren, comprando un billete de tren en su teléfono durante el camino. Estaba recogiendo su billete en el mostrador de servicio cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

—¿Derek?

Él se giró. Stiles lo miraba con sorpresa. Obtuvo su billete del trabajador antes de dirigirse al chico. —Oye, me enteré de lo de tu padre.

Stiles suspiró. —Lo juro, ese hombre será mi muerte—. Él se rió, para sorpresa de Derek. —Se torció su tobillo aparentemente tratando de hacer una elegante pesca con mosca. ¿Es el sheriff de un pueblo y se lastima yendo a pescar?— Él se rió de nuevo. —Solo un Stilinski.

—Oh.

—Pensé que era una buena razón para controlarlo—, continuó Stiles. —Asegúrame de mantenerlo y comer bien. Es bastante terco en lo que respecta a su propia salud. Comenzaría a trabajar con una pierna fracturada, asegurándole a la gente que es solo una herida en la carne—. Él rió.

Derek forzó una pequeña sonrisa de diversión, pero en realidad tenía que contenerse visiblemente para no golpearse la frente con la mano. '¿Por qué siempre pienso lo peor?' El peso de la situación comenzaba a asentarse en él. 'Empaqué una bolsa y corrí para estar a su lado, ¿todo por un tobillo torcido? No es de extrañar que Isaac y Scott no parecieran estar haciendo nada. El mismo Stiles lo escuchó, así que si no había ninguna alarma en su voz, probablemente tampoco había nada de lo que alarmarse.' Derek gimió mentalmente. 'Soy un idiota. También debería pedirle disculpas a Scott por llamarlo un mal amigo...' Echó un vistazo a la marca roja de la mordida en su muñeca. 'Entonces otra vez, tal vez no...'

—Te iba a llamar—, dijo Stiles, sacando a Derek de sus pensamientos. —Te iba a avisar sobre Isaac. Sé lo particular que eres con respecto a tu café—. Él sonrió.—Pero mi teléfono murió. Me olvidé de ponerlo a cargar anoche. No me di cuenta hasta que ya había salido por la puerta—. Levantó su teléfono y lo sacudió un poco. —En realidad estaba buscando una salida desde la que pudiera robar algo de energía cuando te vi—. Stiles miró el boleto en la mano de Derek y luego retrocedió. —¿Vas a algún lugar?

'Mierda.' Derek estaba en blanco. No es como si él pudiera decir 'Vine corriendo para ser tu roca en tu momento de necesidad'. No, eso no funcionaría en absoluto. Miró el billete de tren en su mano, esperando que le diera una respuesta. No fue así.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Stiles. —Oye, ¿no mencionaste que tu hermana quería que te visitaras?

—Sí—, dijo Derek, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte. Él reinó. —Sí, exactamente. Voy a visitar a mi hermana.

Stiles sonrió. Levantó la muñeca de Derek, girando la cabeza para leer el billete en su mano. —Beacon Hills.

—Sí. Oye, nunca me dijiste que fueras de Beacon Hills.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Nunca preguntaste.

—No había necesidad.

Stiles se rió. —Bueno, Sr. Hale, parece que estamos yendo en la misma dirección. ¿Vamos a buscar un lugar para esperar nuestro tren?

Derek solo asintió mientras Stiles lo guiaba. —Así que espera, ¿sabías que yo era de Beacon Hills?

—No al principio—, admitió Stiles.

Él lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

Stiles continuó. —¿Recuerdas cuando te negaste absolutamente a decirme tu nombre? Bueno... ¿qué puedo decir?— él se encogió de hombros. —Soy un tipo curioso. Hice un pequeño trabajo de detective.

Derek entrecerró los ojos. —¿Por qué eso suena como el comienzo de algo increíblemente espeluznante o increíblemente ilegal... posiblemente ambos?

El chico se rió. —Tonterías. Estoy bastante seguro de que mis métodos eran legítimos. La mayoría de ellos de todos modos. Además—, sonrió. —Fue Danny quien hizo el pirateo.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —¿Y qué? ¿Miraste mi archivo en el sistema de la escuela?

—¿Es extraño? Quiero decir, realmente no puedes culparme. Eras tan interesante—. Ante la mirada confundida que Derek le estaba dando, Stiles elaboró.—La mayoría de las personas diría 'gracias por el café', posiblemente hablen un rato. Pero tú, Sr.Cascarrabias, eres tan... diferente. Así que... quiero decir—. Él se rió de nuevo.

Derek frunció el ceño. ¿Así es como lo vio Stiles?

—Pero—, continuó Stiles, —me alegro de haber llegado a conocer tu verdadero yo.

—El verdadero yo...— Derek se hizo eco, rotundamente.

—Sí, el verdadero tú. El que secretamente disfruta con cada dibujo tonto que pongo en tu café cada mañana. Y el que, a su vez, dibuja pequeñas caricaturas de limón en los márgenes de los libros de cocina—, soltó una risita.

Maldita sea. Derek frunció el ceño. Casi se había olvidado de eso. Agréguenlo a la lista de cosas vergonzosas que ha hecho desde que conoció a Stiles. Se estaba haciendo demasiado larga para su gusto.

—Vamos—, dijo Stiles, tomando la muñeca de Derek y tirando de él hacia una mesa. —Puedo cargar mi teléfono aquí mientras esperamos.

Derek se sentó frente a Stiles cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. —¿Sabías... ya sabías sobre mis padres? Quiero decir, antes...

Stiles hizo una pausa, mirando a Derek directamente a los ojos antes de sentarse. —No, no tenía idea—, dijo, con firmeza.—Quiero decir, mi padre era agente en ese momento, así que por supuesto me enteré, pero no sabía los detalles y definitivamente no sabía que te había pasado.

Derek era solemne.

Stiles se inclinó sobre la mesa, acariciando a Derek de una manera reconfortante, sonriendo suavemente con simpatía.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza, queriendo borrar los tristes recuerdos. —Así que cortaste la computadora de la escuela. Ya sabes, con ese tipo de comportamiento, vas a tener dificultades para encontrar un trabajo trabajando junto a la policía.

Stiles sonrió, sentándose en su asiento, las manos jugueteando con su teléfono. —Sí, y es por eso que ya te he asignado como mi compañero. Funciona porque ya sabes sobre mi pasado criminal y ya sé que bajo tu exterior ácido, eres realmente un blandengue.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos.

Eventualmente, los dos pudieron abordar el tren para el largo viaje a Beacon Hills. Sería un viaje de seis horas, una hora y media dedicado a las tres paradas en el camino. En el tren, mataron el tiempo jugando a las cartas, sin haber terminado ese juego de —Go Fish— que habían comenzado en la cama de Derek la noche en que Stiles se quedó. Stiles ganó, pero Derek estaba convencido de que el chico había hecho trampa. También estaba convencido de que Stiles necesitaba aprender nuevos juegos para que no se quedaran atrapados jugando a un juego infantil.

—Vamos—, dijo Stiles, estirándose de su asiento antes de tirar de la muñeca de Derek cuando el tren hizo su segunda parada. —Vamos a estar aquí por una hora. Busquemos algo para comer—.

—No lo sé—, dijo Derek con escepticismo. —¿Qué pasa si lo perdemos?

—Lo recuperaremos. Vamos.

Derek suspiró, pero siguió al chico más joven fuera del tren. Se sentaron en una pequeña taquería. Derek tenía un simple burrito y Stiles decidió que ordenar siete tipos diferentes de tacos era normal.

—¿Haces ejercicio?— se preguntó en voz alta.

Stile hizo una pausa, su taco de pescado a medio camino de su boca. —¿No porque?

Derek echó un vistazo a los dos tacos restantes que quedaban en el plato del chico. No parecía que estuviera desacelerando en absoluto. Derek negó con la cabeza. —Sin razón.

Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros y procedió a devorar su comida en un tiempo récord.

—Oh, vamos—, dijo Stiles, incrédulo, mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación. —¿Estás diciendo que no querrías ser Hulk?

—No, gracias—, Derek frunció el ceño.

—Bruce Banner es muy inteligente y... ¡Hulk aplasta! ¿Cómo puedes rechazar 'Hulk aplasta'?

—Bruce Banner tiene un miedo constante a cambiar. Tiene que esconderse del mundo porque tiene miedo de que cambie a 'Hulk aplasta' y deje todo en pedazos.

Stiles se rió. —¿Cómo es que eres completamente tan denso con todas las otras referencias que hago, pero Hulk entiende?

Derek se burló. —No soy denso.

—Si, vale.— Stiles negó con la cabeza.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos. —¿Que hora es?

—No sé. Pensé que lo sabías. ¿No eres el señor a tiempo, pantalones del horario?

—Otra vez con los pantalones. Pantalones gruñones, pantalones de horario. ¿Qué pasa con mis pantalones?— Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para ver la hora.—¿A qué hora nos bajamos del tren?

—Umm...

—Stiles—, los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par. —¡Stiles! ¿Y si perdimos nuestro tren?

—¡Pensé que tú, de todas las personas, estaría controlándolo!— Hizo una pausa, riendo. —Colgador de sombreros.

Derek no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo por el estúpido juego de palabras; no cuando el silbato del tren se dejó oír. Y con eso, los dos se precipitaron hacia la estación, tratando de no derribar a la gente en su camino.

—¿En qué muelle estábamos?— Derek llamó al otro chico.

—Siete. Definitivamente el siete.

—¿Dónde están el siete?

Stiles miró a su alrededor. —¿Quién diseñó este lugar? ¡Este es un diseño innecesariamente confuso para una estación de tren!

Eventualmente, llegaron a su plataforma justo a tiempo. Stiles se estrelló en su asiento frente a Derek, riendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento—, jadeó entre risas. —Realmente pensé que lo sabías.

Derek se burló. —Bueno, de ahora en adelante, sé que no debo confiar en que mantengas el horario—. Se dejó caer en su asiento junto a la ventana, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Frunció el ceño al chico frente a él.

—Aw, no me mires así—, sonrió Stiles. Se levantó para sentarse al lado de Derek. —Logramos llegar a tiempo. Solo dos horas más y estaremos de vuelta a Beacon Hills—. Se reajustó a sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek. —Será bueno estar de vuelta en casa.

Derek se relajó en su asiento, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Casa...— La idea era a la vez tranquilizadora e inquietante.

Después de un rato, con los estómagos llenos y la energía de la carrera agotada, se durmieron, esperando lo que les esperaba en Beacon Hills para los dos.

* * * *

Derek probablemente debería haber planeado esto mejor. En algún momento a lo largo del viaje, debería haber pensado más allá del viaje en tren. Lo más importante, debería haber llamado a su hermana.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación y se bajaron del tren con las bolsas a cuestas, Stiles fue detenido inmediatamente por un ayudante. El niño se rió y comentó que el oficial debería haber tenido algo mejor que hacer que recoger al hijo del sheriff. Luego, Stiles le preguntó a Derek si necesitaba un aventón. A lo que Derek inmediatamente pensó '¿hacia dónde?' Frunciendo el ceño, Derek declinó, optando por tomar un taxi, esperando que descubriera algo antes de que llegara.

—¿Estás seguro?— Stiles preguntó, un poco preocupado.

—Sí—, se encogió de hombros. —Creo que mi hermana podría enloquecer si llego a casa en un coche patrulla. Además, es lo que planeé hacer de todos modos—, mintió.

Stiles parecía escéptico, a pesar del chiste. —Llámame luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek solo asintió, viendo como Stiles subía al coce. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Derek sacó su teléfono para pedir un taxi y le pidió al conductor que lo llevara a la casa de Hale. En poco tiempo, Derek pronto se estaba acercando a la casa que una vez llamó hogar. Cuanto más se acercaban, más ansioso se sentía. La última vez que estuvo allí, la casa estaba quemada, destrozada. Y aunque sabía que Laura había decidido el año pasado reconstruir el lugar para regresar, aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la casa rota. Pero cuando el taxi se detuvo, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El exterior de la casa se veía bien, como nueva. Pero fue recibido con algo que no había esperado. Después de pagar al conductor. Derek se bajó del coche, mirando con curiosidad la sala de estar colocada extrañamente afuera.

—Y podemos dejar estos guardados, por favor. No quiero moho en mis muebles. ¡Y no rocen nada! Son piezas familiares restauradas. Ya pasaron por el infierno. Alquilé estos contenedores por una razón.

Derek echó un vistazo a la mujer que ladraba órdenes mientras pasaba por la puerta principal y bajaba por el porche. Ella estaba señalando la sala de estar, dirigiendo a algunos hombres, apuntando en dirección a los contenedores de almacenamiento. Derek sintió que la ansiedad restante se escapaba. Ver a su hermana siempre fue una fuente de consuelo.

—¿Derek?

Laura mira incrédula al hombre que está parado en el camino de entrada. Derek solo saludó. Decidiendo que él debe ser real, ella sonrió, corriendo hacia su hermano y tirando de él en un abrazo. —Hey, mocoso. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Ella lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, rostro serio. —¿Pasó algo? ¿De quién es el culo que tengo que patear?

Derek sonrió. —Relájate. No pasó nada. Estoy aquí para visitarte.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo. —De ninguna manera. Nunca quieres venir aquí solo para visitarme. Te lo he estado pidiendo durante meses.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Estoy aquí ahora, ¿verdad?

Ella todavía no estaba convencida. —Está bien. Suéltalo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Realmente.

Él suspiró. —Vine aquí con un amigo.

Laura se rió. —Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tienes un amigo?

Derek frunció el ceño. —Te odio.

Ella simplemente se rió de nuevo, tirando de él en otro breve abrazo. —De acuerdo, entonces espera. ¿Has venido aquí con un amigo? De acuerdo. ¿Quién es ella?— Ella frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Ella?

—Sí, ella. La ramera que te tiene tan retorcido entre los dedos que puede convencerte de que te saltes las clases, Derek, para escoltarla a Beacon Hills cuando tu propia hermana ni siquiera puede hacerte venir aquí un fin de semana.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Está bien, relájate, ¿quieres? El padre de mi amigo se lastimó, así que vine aquí para apoyarlo. Pero resultó que la lesión no fue nada. Y él no es una ramera.

Laura arqueó una ceja con interés. —Él. Eso es nuevo.

Derek se burló. —He tenido amigos antes.

—No de los que te hacen sufrir voluntariamente a través de un viaje en tren de seis horas por una pequeña lesión—, sonrió. De repente, frunció el ceño otra vez. —No me gusta—, declaró, simplemente. Ella giró y se dirigió a la casa.

Derek se quedó boquiabierto, siguiéndola. —Ni siquiera lo has conocido.

—Antes que nada, cualquiera que quiera ser tu amigo no puede estar en su sano juicio—, se burló, hablándole por encima del hombro. Derek solo negó con la cabeza consternado. —Y en segundo lugar, no me gusta nadie que tenga más control sobre mi hermanito que yo.

—Porque eso es saludable—. Derek hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. —¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó, tomando nota de los suelos rotos y las habitaciones vacías.

—Ah, sí—, suspiró Laura. —Esto, Derek. Es por eso que la gente llama antes de visitar—, reprendió. —Te lo juro, no pudiste haber escogido el peor fin de semana posible para venir. Tom está en viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta mañana por la noche y estará atrapado en la oficina mañana hasta que sea hora de recogerlo, y todo mientras hago que suban para rehacer los suelos e instalar nuevos accesorios en el baño —. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Nos quedaremos en un hotel mañana por la noche. En serio, Derek, deberías haber llamado—. Ella se burló antes de levantar sus manos en el aire y alejarse.—Oh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No es como si tu planeas visitarnos. Saliste corriendo cuando esa puta de tu novio te hizo señas.

Derek miró a la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermana. —No es mi novio. Y él no es un tonto. En serio, deja de leer esas novelas románticas de mala calidad.

Laura se giró, clavando un dedo en el pecho de su hermano. —No son basura. Te haré saber que podrías aprender una o dos cosas de Roberto y Olivia.

Derek parpadeó. —Ni siquiera voy a comentar sobre eso.

Laura sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano una vez más. —Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de que hayas venido, incluso si fue por una fulana.

—Laura...

Ella solo sonrió, sin inmutarse por su mirada. —Lleva tus cosas al piso de arriba. Tengo que inspeccionar a estos muchachos con los muebles. No gasté todo ese dinero para arreglar eso solo para que se deshagan de todo. Ve a echar un vistazo. No has estado aquí desde que comenzaron las renovaciones. En realidad están saliendo bastante bien—. Ella sonrió suavemente, arreglando el cuello de su chaqueta. —Ah, y más tarde, me vas a comprar la cena porque eso es lo que sucede cuando das una visita a tu confiada hermana que está solo a una llamada de distancia—. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa dentuda. —Te quiero—, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a su hermano en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en otra habitación.

Derek la miró irse, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Aunque puede ser mala y un poco aterradora, especialmente cuando tenía un gancho de izquierda asesino, Derek amaba a su hermana. Y aunque no podía entender exactamente por qué quería vivir en una casa que tenía tan malos recuerdos, parte de él estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

Derek subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a lo que solía ser su dormitorio. Echando un breve vistazo a la puerta que solía llevar al dormitorio de sus padres, se abrió paso, solo para encontrarse un baño destrozado. Derek parpadeó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Caminó hacia donde estaba el baño solo para encontrarse en el nuevo dormitorio principal que Laura compartió con su prometido. Y por pura curiosidad, caminó hacia donde estaba la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta y se encontró mirando un armario de ropa blanca.

—¡Laura!— él llamó.

El viejo Hale vino subiendo los escalones. —¿Sí, qué pasa?

No había otra manera de decir esto. —Estoy perdido.

Laura solo se rió. —Vamos—, ella lo saludó con la mano. —Tuve que rehacer todo el segundo piso, así que pensé ¿por qué no cambiar un poco el plano de planta? Aquí—, dijo, abriendo una puerta para él. —Está es tu habitación.

Derek entró, echando un vistazo alrededor. No era si habitación real de hace siete años, pero era suya. Podía decir que su hermana había pensado en lo que le gustaría a la hora de diseñar y elegir muebles para el espacio.

—¿Te gusta?

Derek se giró lentamente para mirar a su hermana que todavía estaba parada en la puerta. El asintió.

Ella sonrió. —¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para visitarnos más a menudo?

Él se burló, pero asintió de nuevo.

Laura sonrió. —Bueno.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Derek dejó sus cosas al pie de la cama. No tenía sentido desempacar nada porque iba a terminar en un hotel la noche siguiente. Mirando a su alrededor, en realidad se sintió aliviado de que Laura hubiera cambiado las cosas. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo sería capaz de manejar el quedarse en una casa que estaba hecha para ser exactamente como era antes de que sus padres murieran. Al menos con todos los cambios, era como un nuevo comienzo con un toque de familiaridad. La mitad de la habitación en la que se encontraba formaba parte de su dormitorio anterior, por lo que aunque el dormitorio era diferente, mirar por la ventana era algo familiar. Derek se dirigió hacia allí, mirando a través de las cortinas. Si bien la casa puede haber cambiado, la esencia se mantenía. Su vista sobre el patio trasero era como lo había sido hace años. Los árboles aún rodeaban el terreno, ya que las colinas estaban llenas de ellos. A menudo Derek solía caminar a través de los árboles. Estar en el bosque siempre fue relajante para él, sin importar lo estresado que estuviera ese día.

Derek se alejó de la ventana, decidiendo matar el tiempo explorando el resto de la casa.

* * * *

—Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando te pedí que compraras la cena.

—No especificaste.

—Derek, quería que me llevaras a un restaurante de lujo para que yo pudiera usar un lindo vestido y presumir ante las damas de la ciudad de que mi hermano guapo está de vuelta para que puedan desmayarse y enloquecer por ti.

—Bueno... el tipo de la pizza sabe que estoy de vuelta. Estoy bastante seguro de que se desmayó. Aunque, podría haber sido el gas.

—Te odio.

Derek solo bufó ante eso antes de darle un mordisco a la rebanada en sus manos. Él había tomado el cocha de su hermana para traer de vuelta la cena tal como ella había pedido. No era su culpa que hubiera esperado algo más elegante que la pizza.

—De todos modos, el agua se apagará mañana al mediodía. Y los trabajadores del piso van a romper el resto de la madera y comenzarán a instalar los pisos nuevos después de eso. Va a ser ruidoso. No sé si quieres quedarte.

A Derek no le gustó exactamente el sonido de eso. Sin cañerías. Sin paz y tranquilidad.

—Siempre puedes venir a trabajar conmigo—, intentó Laura.

A Derek tampoco le gustó el sonido de eso. —Estaré bien. Estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerme ocupado hasta que salgas del trabajo. Traje algunos de mis libros para compensar cualquier cosa que extrañara.

—Bien, bien.

Derek comió la última porción de su pizza y la bañó con un refresco. Miró alrededor de la cocina en la que estaban comiendo, de pie sobre la barra del desayuno. Incluso con los nuevos electrodomésticos, la nueva pintura y los nuevos gabinetes, la habitación aún conservaba la misma sensación. No pudo evitar recordar todas las comidas que su madre había preparado para ellos en esta misma habitación. Él mira a su hermana. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara—, dijo alrededor de un bocado de comida.

—¿Por qué querías volver aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no solo vender la propiedad y comprar una nueva casa en otro lugar?

Laura se tomó su tiempo, terminando de tragar en su boca y estudiando a su hermano. —Porque—, dijo, finalmente. —Este es el hogar.— Derek frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para replicar, pero Laura lo interrumpió. —Lo entiendo. Este es el lugar donde mamá y papá murieron y eso apesta. Pero este también es el lugar donde vivieron. Esta cocina es donde mamá solía hacernos el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Papá solía ver fútbol todos los domingos, veía a los 49ers. Así que, algo realmente muy malo sucedió aquí, pero aquí también sucedieron muchas otras cosas felices. Quería reconstruir este lugar para convertirlo en el hogar que alguna vez fue.

Derek dejó que las palabras las asimilará. Tenía sentido. Y aunque no fue una decisión que él personalmente hubiera tomado, es parte de la razón por la que admiraba tanto a Laura. Ella no huyó de las cosas malas. Fue lo malo que la hizo más fuerte. Le sonrió a su hermana, sacando otra rebanada de la caja.

—¿Qué?— ella preguntó.

Él sonrió. —Tienes salsa en la barbilla—, mintió.

Se la secó con su servilleta, solo causando que la salsa se dispersará más. Derek solo se rió.

—¡Maldición, Derek!— gruñó con frustración, arrojando el resto de la rebanada en la caja antes de correr al único baño en funcionamiento de la casa.

Él solo se rió de nuevo. Sí, era bueno estar de vuelta. Por lo menos, había pasado tiempo con su hermana mayor.

Sus palabras se quedaron con él durante el resto de la tarde hasta que estuvo a punto de irse a la cama. Acababa de cepillarse los dientes y estaba listo para deslizarse bajo las sábanas cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana. La luna estaba bañando los árboles con su luz, una vista familiar. Decidió que necesitaba estar en esos bosques nuevamente al menos una vez antes volver. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono, cargando en la mesita de noche. Era tarde, pero tal vez no demasiado tarde. Lo sacó del cargador, marcando el número que ya había memorizado. Solo tomó dos tonos.

—¡Hey! ¡He estado esperando tu llamada!— vino la voz alegre.

Derek sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al escuchar a Stiles por teléfono. —Sí, lo siento. Espero no haberte molestado ni nada.

—Nah, está bien.

—¿Cómo está tu papá?

—Está bien. Está disfrutando de su lesión para que otros hagan cosas por él. Quitando eso, está perfectamente bien—. Él se rió entre dientes. —¿Cómo estás?

Derek suspiró, sentándose en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera. —No está mal estar de vuelta. Es un poco extraño estar en la casa, pero mi hermana lo cambió tanto por dentro que es casi como un lugar diferente.

—Eso es bueno.

—En realidad, estaba... Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste... esa noche. Sobre cómo debería recordar las cosas buenas...— De repente, Derek se sintió nervioso. —Bueno, una de las cosas buenas que recordaba era estar en el bosque. Pasé mucho tiempo creciendo y me hizo pensar, ya que no tengo nada que hacer mañana, tal vez podría ir de excursión—. hizo una pausa, tratando de construir el coraje para la siguiente parte. —Y luego pensé... tal vez... ¿tal vez quisieras venir conmigo?— Derek contuvo la respiración.

—¿Sabes que?— Stiles respondió, lentamente. —Eso es realmente perfecto.

Derek dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, permitiéndose una sonrisa de alivio.

Stiles continuó. —Los muchachos de la comisaría decidieron sorprender a mi padre con entradas para un partido de béisbol. Intenté explicarle que lo estaban utilizando para su tarjeta temporal de estacionamiento para discapacitados, pero no se lo trago—. Él se rió entre dientes. —Pero sí. Lo están secuestrando toda la tarde, así que me encantaría ir de excursión contigo. Soy todo tuyo.

Derek se sonrojó ante la elección de las palabras. Ojala.

—Pero—, interrumpió Stiles, lo que hizo que Derek temiera que cambiaría de opinión, pero ese no era el caso. —Mi papá dijo que ha habido actividad de leones de montaña en el bosque. ¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte?

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos encontremos con un puma?— Derek casi podía escuchar los números crujiendo en el cerebro de Stiles. —Estaremos bien—, aseguró.

Los dos repasaron los detalles antes de darse las buenas noches. Derek estaba emocionado de compartir esto con Stiles. Estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente, preguntándose qué le depararía el día.

* * * *

Cuando Stiles se detuvo al día siguiente, Derek miró con escepticismo el Jeep azul. Definitivamente parecía que tenía algo de edad y Derek se preguntó si podría manejar el terreno. Stiles se burló de la ofensa, asegurándole que su bebé podía resistir cualquier cosa.

—Si puede manejar las travesuras de unos Scott y Stiles adolescentes, entonces estoy seguro de que puede manejar un viaje por el bosque.

Derek solo podía esperar que él tuviera razón.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermana se sorprendió cuando apareciste?— Preguntó Stiles, ajustando la correa de su mochila mientras arrastraba a Derek a través de los árboles.

—Sí—, respondió Derek, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, voy a tomar una conjetura educada aquí y decir que no ayer no todo estaba planeado.

Derek hizo una pausa, mirando por encima del hombro. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno, Scott llamó ayer y estaba completamente enloquecido. Me estaba preguntando si pensaba que era un mal amigo por no haber venido conmigo a ver cómo estaba mi padre a pesar de que sabía que era solo un tobillo torcido. Al parecer, alguien se paso por la mañana diciendo eso... 

Derek se sonrojó, volteó rápidamente y continuó su caminata. —Yo no dije eso.

—¡Así que fuiste tú! Scott no lo dijo nada pero tenía una idea —, se rió Stiles.

Derek gimió internamente, acelerando el paso como si pudiera superar la situación. No fue hasta que sintió el brazo de Stiles deslizarse sobre el suyo que disminuyó la velocidad. Miró al chico a su lado quien sonrió suavemente a cambio.

—Bien, está bien. No vine a visitar a mi hermana. Al principio no, de todos modos. Solo... quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. No sabía que era solo un tobillo torcido.

Stiles solo asintió como si ya lo supiera desde el principio. —No obstante, lo aprecio. Y deberías pensar en disculparte con Scott por hacerlo sentir mal.

Derek se burló. —De ninguna manera. Me mordió.

Stiles dejó caer su brazo a su lado, mirando incrédulo a Derek, aunque con ligera diversión. —¿Qué?

—Tienes razón sobre que necesita todo su sueño. Es terrible sin el.

—¡Sí!— Stiles vitoreó, brazos sobre su cabeza. —¡No soy el único que lo ha visto! ¡Todos piensan que estoy mintiendo, pero él realmente es un demonio! Hace un un cambio de 180º. Mi amigo feliz y travieso se convierte en este monstruo gruñón. Es casi tan gruñón como tú. 

Derek frunció el ceño, sin diversión.

—¿Ves? Esa es la misma cara que me da cuando lo despierto temprano.

Los dos hicieron una charla ociosa durante la caminata. Tomaron un descanso alrededor del mediodía para comer unos sándwiches que Stiles les había preparado. Se relajaron a la sombra, sentados encima de un árbol caído, disfrutando de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Todo iba bien. Pero eso no duró mucho.

Derek se había alejado, queriendo mear. Estaba volviendo al lugar donde había dejado Stiles cuando vio al niño parado en lo alto de una colina, saludándolo con la mano. Derek levantó una mano y le devolvió el saludo. Pero luego vio que el chico se cubría la boca con las manos. No podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?— Él gritó de vuelta.

—¡...ek! ¡...re!

Derek frunció el ceño, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba diciendo. '¿Corre?' La idea le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar el puma al que Stiles le había contado la noche anterior. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver al felino atacándolo.

—¡...ek! ¡Un o..!

Derek intentó descifrar esta. '¿Un oso?' Eso era tan malo como un puma. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero tampoco vio un oso. No estaba exactamente seguro de querer enfrentarse a ninguno de los dos, así que se apresuró a regresar al camino que lo llevaría a Stiles. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. No era un puma. No era un oso. Era un jabalí.

Derek parpadeó. Luego se rió. ¿Un jabalí? ¿Stiles le tenía miedo a un jabalí?

El jabalí resopló al humano que se reía, pateando una de sus patas.

Derek todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su risa se detuvo abruptamente, mirando al bovino. '¿Los jabalís son peligrosos?' Hizo una pausa para pensar.

Resopló de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, ojos pequeños y brillantes miraban directamente a su objetivo: Derek.

La sonrisa se deslizó lentamente de la cara de Derek mientras sus ojos miraban los enormes colmillos que de repente se veían mucho más nítidos que hace unos segundos. 'Tal vez debería...!

Con un fuerte chillido, el jabalí atacó a Derek, alzando su fea cabeza.

—¡Mierda!— Derek giró y escapó de la criatura. Nunca supo qué tan rápido podía correr un jabalí. Siempre había pensado que era bastante rápido, pero en comparación con la bestia detrás de él, Derek sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de masilla. Entonces él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Saltó al árbol más cercano, subiendo para estar fuera de su alcance.

El jabalí se detuvo en el tronco del árbol, mirando al hombre de arriba. Estaba gruñendo, rascando sus colmillos contra la corteza.

A pesar del hecho de que los jabalíes no podían trepar a los árboles, esto no impidió que Derek subiera un poco más para alejarse más del animal enojado. Se aferró al árbol, deseando tener algo más. Tal vez algo que podría asustar al animal.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo atrapado en ese árbol. Todo lo que sabía era que, mientras el jabalí todavía daba vueltas al tronco, no había forma de que bajara. Y después de lo que parecieron horas, cuando probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, Derek intentó bajar. Lo enviaron de regreso a la normalidad cuando escuchó otro chillido cuando el jabalí regresó a la carga. Digamos que Derek estaba muy contento de haberse aliviado antes de toda la terrible experiencia. Se quedó en el árbol hasta que el jabalí se fue de nuevo. Y se quedó quieto incluso después de que se hubiera ido. Y justo cuando sintió que iba a vivir en este árbol para siempre, Stiles se acercó paseando, mirándolo desde el suelo del bosque.

—Solo pasando el rato, ¿eh?— él bromeó.

—Oh, ja, ja—, Derek le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Puedes bajar ahora, Tarzán. Se ha ido. Estaba limpiando el camino para que él y su familia pudieran sobrevivir.

Derek sintió que sus músculos se relajaban mientras soltaba su agarre mortal en el árbol. Él comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso.

Stiles fue atormentado con un ataque de risitas. —¡Oh hombre, ojalá pudiera haber grabado todo el video! ¡La forma en que atravesaste los árboles! ¡Y luego cómo escalaste el árbol! ¡Y luego cómo escalaste al árbol otra vez cuando volvió el jabalí! ¡Fue increíble!— Stiles levantó los puños en su excitación. —Se lo pienso decir a todos cuando volvamos.

—Vas a decirles a todos que fui perseguido por un jabalí en un árbol—, respondió Derek, rotundamente.

—Oye, los jabalíes son peligrosos con los colmillos y los cascos—, dijo Stiles, gesticulando con las manos. —Esa cosa podría no haber sido capaz de arrancarte la garganta, pero definitivamente podría darte un ataque.

Derek solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. —Volvamos. Creo que he tenido suficiente del bosque como para que me dure bastante tiempo.

Stiles se rió y saludó al hombre mayor. —Sí, sí, capitán.

Derek lo condujo de vuelta, preguntándose qué debería haber hecho en una vida anterior para tener que soportar tanta vergüenza delante del chico que no deseaba más que impresionar. Se sentía como si estuviera condenado a hacer el tonto frente a Stiles, sin importar la situación. Pero una vez que Derek comenzó a prestar atención al recuento del ataque de Stiles, todo lo que pudo escuchar fue la admiración en la voz del chico.

—Quiero decir, en serio, Derek, todo ese ejercicio valió la pena. ¡Estabas en ese árbol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Probablemente me hubieran mutilado si las tablas se hubieran cambiado.

Derek no comenzó a acicalarse. Realmente, no lo hizo.

—¡Y también fuiste tan rápido! Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía que los jabalíes podían correr tan rápido, ¡pero también fuiste muy rápido!

No caminó un poco más alto, la cabeza un poco más alto.

—¿Y entonces pudiste trepar al árbol otra vez? ¡Mis brazos habrían estado muertos! ¡Mis piernas hubieran sido gelatina! ¡Ha sido increíble!

Derek no hinchó su pecho en absoluto. Pero aceptó el hecho, con una inmensa gratificación, que no solo no se burlaba de sí mismo, realmente impresionó a Stiles con sus hazañas. Esta vez, Derek se llenó de orgullo.

—¡Ay, mierda!

Derek se giró para ver a Stiles tendido boca abajo sobre el piso. Se apresuró a su lado. Se agachó, ayudando a Stiles a sentarse. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Jodida raíz de árbol,— Stiles frunció el ceño, agarrando un puñado de hojas y arrojándolas a la ofensiva raíz, sobresaliendo del suelo. Tenía las manos cubiertas de tierra, los pantalones rotos en la rodilla donde se había raspado.

Derek frunció el ceño, quitándose la mochila para agarrar su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Agradeció en silencio a sus padres por haberlo obligado a ser boyscout durante un año. Nunca era una mala idea estar siempre preparado. Derek sacó un poco de jabón antiséptico y un poco de gasa.

—¿Qué es eso?— Stiles gimió. Derek no respondió, moviéndose para limpiar la herida. —¡No, no, no, no hagas eso!— Hizo una mueca, agarrando los hombros de Derek cuando el líquido entró en contacto con el raspado. —¡Owww! ¡Eso pica!

—Deja de actuar como un bebé. Tenemos que limpiarlo o de lo contrario se infectará.

Oyó que Stiles se burlaba y murmuraba: —Tú eres el bebé...

Derek solo lo miro fijamente, silenciando efectivamente al chico, antes de continuar con su trabajo. Los pantalones eran un problema, no le daban suficiente espacio para limpiar toda el área. Sin ni siquiera preguntar, lo rasgó aún más, exponiendo más de la pierna de Stiles.

Stiles abrió la boca para decir algo, pero otra mirada dura de Derek le hizo cerrarla rápidamente. Derek se ocupó de la herida lo más suavemente que pudo, soplando suavemente como su madre había hecho por él cada vez que se lastimaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que el acto en realidad no hacía nada, pero siempre hacía que Derek se sintiera mejor. Afortunadamente también funcionó en Stiles. Él lo miró. Las mejillas del chico se habían enrojecido, su boca ligeramente abierta mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de Derek.

'Bueno, eso es interesante...' pensó Derek.

Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los de Derek por un breve segundo antes de que el chico girando rápidamente su cabeza y mirara hacia otro lado. El rubor se había profundizado, llegando a las puntas de las orejas del chico.

'Bueno, eso es muy interesante...' pensó Derek.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, los ojos todavía se volvieron hacia las copas de los árboles. —Espero que tengas unas geniales y varoniles tiritas como Bob Esponja... o Batman ..

—¿Bob Esponja?

—O Batman.

Derek sonrió, buscando en el kit. Desafortunadamente, sus tiritas eran las aburridas de color carne. Pero Stiles lo perdonó. Él era bueno así. Ayudó a Stiles a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Estoy bien. Es solo un rasguño.

Derek agarró una botella de agua de su mochila, la abrió, tomó una de las manos de Stiles y vertió el agua sobre ella, rozando la palma con su pulgar y limpiándola de la tierra que estaba tapada. Y mientras hacía esto con el otro, Derek observó al chico cuidadosamente.

Las mejillas de Stiles estaban rojas una vez más, su boca ligeramente abierta de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en el pulgar de Derek rozando su mano. Y de nuevo, cuando el chico levantó la vista, rápidamente miró hacia los árboles mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían aún más.

Derek no sabía exactamente qué hacer con esta información. Todo lo que sabía era que lo hacía sentir vertiginoso por dentro. Estas pequeñas reacciones que estaba teniendo en Stiles hicieron que su corazón corriera de una manera buena y deseada. Dejó que su pulgar trazara la mano mucho más de lo necesario, pero no parecía que Stiles se opusiera.

'Sí', pensó Derek, sonriendo para sí mismo. 'Muy interesante de hecho'.

Stiles simplemente se limpió las manos en su chaqueta antes de mirar a Derek. —Entonces uh- deberíamos regresar ahora, ¿verdad?

Derek sonrió, pero asintió. Sintiéndose audaz, tomó una de las manos de Stiles en la suya antes de darse la vuelta para regresar.

—¿Uh... qué?— Escuchó al niño tartamudear.

Derek se permitió una sonrisa. —Para que no te vuelvas a caer—, mintió. Él solo usó una excusa para sostener la mano de Stiles.

—Ah, v-vale.

Derek miró por encima de su hombro. Stiles estaba rojo de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados en sus manos unidas. Volviendo su mirada al camino frente a ella , Derek sonrió. Nunca antes había visto a Stiles reaccionar de esa manera. Por otra parte, no era como si hubieran sido puestos en una situación como esta antes. La mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con Stiles, estaban en la seguridad de la cafetería. Y la mayoría de las veces, era Derek arruinando el juego. ¿Era posible entonces que durante sus propios accesos de vergüenza, Stiles lo hubiera mirado con interés?

Sintiendo la mano cálida segura en la suya, y allí en la comodidad y familiaridad del bosque, Derek se permitió abrigar esperanzas. Se permitió esperar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Stiles estuviera interesado en él, también.


	13. Unexpected Part II

—Entonces, cuando todo haya terminado, será como si fuera una casa completamente nueva, —comentó Stiles.

—Sí, más o menos.

Los dos estaban sentados en el camino de entrada de la casa Hale, observando cómo los trabajadores entraban y salían de la casa. Para ser honesto, Derek estaba estancado. Tan pronto como salga del coche, tendrá que ir a su habitación y recoger sus cosas antes de tomar un taxi hasta el hotel donde se alojará. Pero más allá de eso, salir del coche significaba más tiempo para Stiles.

Derek podría haber lucido fresco, calmado y sosegado por fuera, pero por dentro había estado burbujeando de emoción. Acababa de pasar casi dos horas caminando por el bosque, sosteniendo la mano de Stiles en la suya. Incluso había disminuido el ritmo, usando la rodilla raspada de Stiles como una excusa. Y todo el tiempo, Stiles nunca se quejó. Sosteniendo su mano se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. Y recordando la imagen del rubor suave de Stiles en su mente, tuvo que considerar todo el día como un éxito. Y debido a eso, no tenía prisa por terminarlo todavía.

—Jesús, ¿eso es una bañera o un jacuzzi?

—Ambos.

—Espera, si todas las cañerías no están listas, ¿cómo vas a ir al baño? ¿Alquilaran un urinario o algo así?

Derek suspiró, incapaz de prolongar más su partida. —Me quedaré en un hotel—. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. —Quiero decir, lo estaré cuando tenga una habitación—. Entonces Derek pensó en otra excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. —Hey, ¿crees que puedes llevarme? Si tengo tiempo, quiero decir.

—Espera, ¿un hotel?

—Bueno, sí. Obviamente no puedo quedarme aquí. La plomería no volverá a funcionar hasta mañana a la tarde. Así que, un hotel.

Stiles se iluminó cuando una idea lo golpeó. —¿Sabes qué? Haré una cosa mejor. Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche. De esa forma no tienes que pagar por una habitación solo por una noche.

Derek giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Stiles con incredulidad. 'Espera... ¿oí bien? No podría haber escuchado bien…’ parpadeó.—¿Qué?

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Quiero decir, me dejaste quedarme en tu casa cuando arreglaron mi cuarto de baño, ahora puedes quedarte en mi casa ahora que tu baño está siendo arreglado—. Él se rió ante la ironía.

Esto era mucho mejor que hacer un viaje de quince minutos. Derek tuvo que contenerse mentalmente para no estallar de alegría porque no. Eso no es algo que él haga. En cambio, Derek puso una expresión de aburrimiento y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Sí, claro. Lo que sea.

Stiles frunció el ceño, estudiando a Derek, que tuvo que evitar retorcerse bajo la intensa mirada. —¿Es ese el mismo tipo de 'lo que sea' que dijiste cuando te pregunté sobre las tartas de limón la primera vez? Porque suena igual.

—Es como sea.

Stiles resopló. —Está bien, entonces, testarudo. Te llevaré a tu hotel.

Derek casi hizo un puchero. Casi. Aparentemente, Stiles aún no dominaba el código de Derek. ‘Lo que sea’ en este contexto claramente significaba ‘Sí, quiero quedarme contigo. ¡Por siempre, si esa es una opción viable!’ Él exhaló profundamente, provocando un pequeño gruñido.

Stiles sonrió. —Probablemente deberías coger tus cosas si te llevo.

'¿Espera? ¿Eso significaba que quedarse con él ya no era una opción?’ Derek miró a Stiles quien simplemente levantó sus cejas en cuestión.¿Derek acaba de arruinar su buen humor siendo terco?

Stiles ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Todavía querías que te llevará, ¿verdad? ¿O también era un 'lo que sea'?

Con otro gruñido, Derek abrió la puerta del Jeep, entrando en la casa para recoger sus cosas. Él gruñó todo el camino.

—Idiota... Debería haber dicho 'sí'. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si pregunta: 'Hey, Derek, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?' decir que sí.' ¡Eso ni siquiera debería ser un problema! Arrojó su cepillo de dientes en su bolsa, la recogió del suelo antes de pisotear todo el camino por las escaleras. Todavía se reprendía a sí mismo mientras subía al coche.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde, señorita Daisy?

Derek frunció el ceño otra vez. ‘Supongo que realmente está fuera de la mesa…’ Se dejó caer en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en la ventana.—’The Regent’. Está a las afueras.

—Conozco ese lugar, —dijo Stiles, arrancando el coche. —Mi papá y yo nos quedamos allí una vez mientras nuestra casa era fumigaba. Solo una cosa, no saques nada del minibar a menos que no te importe gastar cinco dólares por algo que normalmente cuesta menos de uno. Mi papá no estaba satisfecho con eso.

El viaje hasta el hotel fue unilateral. Stiles hizo comentarios a lo largo del camino mientras que Derek simplemente se metía en su propia frustración y melancolía. El día había ido tan bien y tenía la perspectiva de ser mucho mejor. Y luego tuvo que ir y arruinarlo. 'Idiota...' gruñó internamente por enésima vez. Tan molesto estaba consigo mismo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a dónde iban. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Stiles detuvo el Jeep, proclamando su llegada. Acababa de saltar del coche, solo se detuvo cuando levantó la vista y vio un garaje, no la entrada de un hotel. Derek hizo una doble toma, con la cabeza girando alrededor mientras finalmente tomaba nota de donde Stiles los había conducido. Escuchó al chico reír mientras subía los escalones de la entrada para abrir la puerta principal.

Stiles se giró y miró a Derek con una sonrisa satisfecha. —¿Vienes?

Derek estaba pegado mientras su mente intentaba alcanzarlo. 'Me tomo el pelo durante todo el rato....' Entrecerró los ojos, formando una mueca en su rostro. 'Bueno. Dos pueden jugar en eso…’ Miró a la casa de arriba a abajo antes de mirar al niño que todavía sonreía en el porche. —Este no es el hotel, —dijo, con un toque de desdén mientras lentamente levantaba sus brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho.

La boca de Stiles se abrió mientras miraba boquiabierto al chico mayor. —¡Mentiroso! —Él acusó, reflejando la postura de Derek. —Solo admítelo, Derek. Quieres quedarte en mi casa. Sé que lo haces.

—¿Y por qué querría eso?

—Obviamente, porque soy increíble y quieres pasar el rato conmigo, como, todo el tiempo, —puso los ojos en blanco como si este fuera el hecho más evidente en el mundo. Bajó cojeando los escalones, se acercó a la puerta del lado del pasajero que Derek aún no se había cerrado, y agarró la bolsa de Derek. —Así que deja de holgazanear y vamos—. Él le hizo señas y caminó de regreso a la puerta principal.

Con Stiles de espaldas a él, Derek solo sonrió, finalmente cerró la puerta y siguió al chico hacia la casa. Quizás Stiles era más hábil en el código de Derek de lo que dejaba ver.

Stiles le dio a Derek un rápido recorrido por el primer piso antes de decidir que necesitaba un bocadillo. Derek se sentó en la barra del desayuno, mirando al chico más joven dar vueltas por la cocina. —¿Estás seguro de que a tu papá no le importará que me quede?

—Sí, no hay problema, —dijo Stiles, dentro de un armario. —Scott solía quedarse aquí todo el tiempo.

Derek intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no estaba celoso de la amistad de Scott y Stiles desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo intentó, pero falló.—Pero ese es Scott. Tu padre conoce a Scott.

Stiles suspiró. —Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, lo llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Agarró su teléfono, marcó el teléfono antes de colocarlo en altavoz para que pudiera seguir revisando los armarios. Después de unos pocos timbres, el Sheriff cogió.

—Hey chico, ¿qué pasa?

—Hola papá. ¿Disfrutas?

—Eh, el juego está bien. Y estos perritos calientes son ridículamente caros. Afortunadamente, no estoy pagando, así que...

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de que estás comiendo perritos calientes y no zanahorias y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta cuando te cuente lo que ha sucedido.

—Jesús Stiles, has estado en casa un día. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Papáááá, —gimió Stiles, riendo nerviosamente mientras miraba a Derek quien simplemente arqueó una ceja. —No hice nada. Piensa mejor de tu único hijo, por favor.

El sheriff resopló. —¿Has conocido a mi único hijo? ¿Te ha contado sobre el momento en que pensó que era una buena idea llevar mi coche patrulla a dar un paseo?

Stiles chisporroteó. —Hey, te expliqué eso. Solo lo hice por un desafío. Un desafío de Jackson, de todas las personas. Además, —dijo enfadado.—Lo traje de vuelta de una sola pieza.

—¡Stiles, el guardabarros colgaba de un lado!

—Técnicamente todavía estaba unido. No tengo más que decir.

Derek era una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión.

El Sheriff suspiró. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, —se animó Stiles, volviendo a la pista. —Solo quería que supieras que mi amigo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir esta noche, así que ofrecí el sofá. Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. No hay problema.

Stiles le dio a Derek una sonrisa como para decir 'te lo dije'.

—En realidad, eso está bien, —continuó el sheriff. —Verán, después del partido, los muchachos y yo íbamos a jugar un poco al póker en la casa de Ron...

—No me gusta a dónde va esto. ¿Por qué no me gusta a dónde va esto?

—Así que es bueno que tengas compañía durante la noche mientras estoy fuera.

—¿Qué quieres decir cuando estás fuera? ¿A qué hora vuelves a casa?

—Oh, alrededor de las ocho...

—Eso no es tan...

—Por la mañana.

—Papá, ¿qué?

—Es poker, Stiles. Seguro que habrá consumo de alcohol.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que necesites participar. ¿Qué pasó con no ceder a la presión de los compañeros?

—Soy un hombre herido. Necesito cada onza de relajación que necesito. Y sé que no estás sugiriendo que conduzca a casa después de unas cervezas.

—Entonces, que alguien más te lleve a casa.

—Dudo que ninguno de ellos esté en mejor forma que yo.

—Pero papá, quería que conocieras a Derek....

—Espera, ¿es Derek? ¿Derek Hale?

El hombre en cuestión se sentó un poco más recto, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia el teléfono para escuchar mejor.

—Sí, papá.

—¿El mismo Derek Hale del colegio del que me has estado hablando desde hace semanas?

Stiles miró a Derek, sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Eh-heh. No tienes que decirlo así, papá.

—Si es de él del que estás hablando, será mejor que estéis durmiendo en habitaciones diferentes.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué estás insunuando?

—Ahora, —continuó el sheriff, haciendo caso omiso de su hijo. —Regresaré mañana por la mañana como estaba previsto, justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Entonces, si él todavía está por aquí, puedo conocer a tu nuevo novio, entonces...

—¡Papá! Él no es mi novio.

El Sheriff se burló. —Bueno, por la forma en que hablas de él...

—Y esto es tiempo suficiente para hablar con papá, —dijo Stiles en voz alta, agarrando su teléfono del mostrador y saliendo por la puerta trasera para terminar la llamada afuera.

Derek estaba sofocando una sonrisa. Aparentemente él no era el único que seguía recibiendo el numerito del 'novio'. Y no es que realmente le importara si otros pensaban que Stiles era suyo. Eso los desanimaría de mirar al chico con algún tipo de interés. Y si fue el Sheriff quien ya pensó que era el novio de Stiles, bueno, eso no podría ser algo malo, ¿o sí?

Stiles regresó, sonriendo tímidamente. —En pocas palabras, puedes quedarte, —dijo, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto hablas de mí, Stiles? —Derek bromeó.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada fulminante. —Mi padre está herido y, por lo tanto, está drogado con algunos medicamentos muy intensos. Cualquier cosa que diga no puede usarse en mi contra en un tribunal—. Volvió a la cocina y arrojó una bolsa de palomitas al microondas. —Así que, ya que te estás quedando, ¿qué quieres para cenar esta noche?

Derek parpadeó. —Así es... ceno con mi hermana—. Él casi lo había olvidado.

—Oh, —Stiles.

Pudo haber sido una ilusión por su parte, pero para Derek, Stiles sonaba un poco decepcionado. —Su prometido regresa de un viaje de negocios más tarde, así que me veo obligado a conocerlo, finalmente.

—Whoa, amigo. No parezcas tan emocionado, —dijo Stiles, levantando las manos en broma.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos. —Ella ya se está casando con él. No veo por qué está haciendo tanto hincapié en que nos conozcamos.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto. —De acuerdo, en serio. ¿Te criaste en una cueva o algo así? —Ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo, siguió adelante.—Quiero decir, obviamente importa lo que pienses. Es tu hermana. Y este es el tipo con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Y si su hermano y su novio no se llevan bien, entonces definitivamente es un problema. Dudo que ella quiera pasar el resto de su vida teniendo torpes reuniones familiares si tú y su maridito no se soportan. ¡Demonios, incluso yo lo entiendo y soy hijo único!

Derek todavía estaba usando una expresión en blanco, luciendo muy poco convencido.

—Mira, —dijo Stiles, colocando sus manos sobre la encimera y apoyándose en ellas. —Piénsalo de otra manera. ¿Y si fueras a casarte? ¿No querrías que tu hermana y tu novia se llevaran bien? —Él se encogió de hombros. Después de un latido, agregó: —O novio. Ya sabes, nunca has aclarado el asunto.

Derek bufó burlonamente, pero eso lo hizo pensar. Él no estaba muy contento con su hermana cuando ella dijo abiertamente que no le gustaba Stiles solo porque pensó que el chico tenía a Derek entre sus dedos. Stiles era importante para Derek y también Laura. Lo mataría si no se llevaban bien, y eso es lo que él sentía como amigo de Stiles. Si Derek se estuviera casando con Stiles... Bueno, Derek no quería pensar en eso todavía, no fuera a abrumarse con sentimientos. Pequeños pasos. Pero sí. En general, entendió lo que Stiles quería decir. Por eso dijo lo que dijo a continuación.

—Ven conmigo.

Stiles parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo a cenar esta noche.

Stiles resopló. —Si claro. Sufre a través de la reunión incómoda y salúdete a ti mismo. Además, —dijo, llegando sobre el mostrador para acariciar a Derek en el hombro. —Te hará bien conocer a nuevas personas. Puedes practicar ser amable.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Puedo ser agradable. Soy amable contigo.

—Pffffft, —se rió Stiles. —Eso es solo porque te he cortejado con mis golosinas, —me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

Derek suspiró, antes de alcanzar el mostrador para tomar una de las manos de Stiles entre las suyas. Aparentemente, todavía se sentía un poco valiente desde lo del bosque. Tiró de la mano hacia él, inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar sus codos en la encimera, llevando sus manos a escasos centímetros de sus labios. —Por favor, Stiles. Ven conmigo. Si estás allí, creo que me sentiré lo suficientemente cómodo como para superar esta cena sin asustar a este tipo como mi hermana cree que lo haré.

El rubor regresó a las mejillas de Stiles mientras los ojos recorrían su mano entre los de Derek.

—Stiles, —instó Derek, obligando a los ojos del chico a centrarse en los suyos. —Por favor.

Él tragó saliva, antes de asentir levemente.

Derek sonrió, manteniendo la mano del chico segura entre las suyas, apretándola suavemente. Pero luego un olor familiar llamó su atención.—¿Algo está quemándose?

—¿Huh? —él parpadeó en su estupor. Entonces Stiles negó con la cabeza, las cejas saltaron. —¡Oh, mierda, las palomitas de maíz! —Le arrebató la mano antes de saltar al microondas. Abrió de un tirón la puerta cuando una nube de humo se disparó en la habitación.

Derek se movió rápidamente, abriendo la puerta trasera para dejar que la cocina se aireara, mientras Stiles arrojaba la bolsa al fregadero, ahogándola en agua. Tosió cuando una nube de vapor flotaba en el aire mientras lo sacudía fuera de su rostro.

Derek tuvo que reír. —¿Quién quema las palomitas de maíz? ¿No hay un preajuste en tu microondas específicamente para palomitas de maíz?

—Oh... tú.. simplemente para, ¿vale? Solo detente, —Stiles tartamudeó. —Debo haber presionado el botón equivocado. Es todo. Esto sucede.

Stiles dejó que el humo saliera de la cocina antes de volver a intentarlo. Esta vez, se aseguró de presionar el botón correcto para que él y Derek tuvieran algo que comer mientras veían una película en la televisión.

Más tarde, Stiles le mostró a Derek el segundo piso, dándole un recorrido por su antigua habitación y mostrándole dónde estaba el baño.Derek trató de no reaccionar cuando vio a Sourwolf sentado en la cama cuando Stiles lo agarró rápidamente y lo llevó a la habitación de su padre. Aparentemente, el lobo también lo protegió mientras estaba en la carretera.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación esta noche, y tomaré la cama de mi papá ya que él no la va a usar, —había explicado Stiles cuando regresó.Derek se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en comprensión antes de miraba detenidamente todas las cosas del chico.

Los dos se tomaron su tiempo para asearse antes de salir. Stiles condujo hasta el restaurante donde Derek finalmente se encontraría con el prometido de Laura. Y a pesar de las instrucciones de Derek de reducir la velocidad y tomarse su tiempo para conducir, Stiles manejó al límite de velocidad, recordándole a Derek que no podía posponer lo inevitable. Y también que había leyes que obstaculizaban en California.

Cuando se acercaron, Derek vio a su hermana cerca de la entrada, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido mientras se reía de algo que debía haber dicho. Ella parecía puramente enamorada. Y luego, cuando finalmente vio a Derek acercándose, su suave sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba con la mano, pero la sonrisa casi instantáneamente se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se posaron en el chico justo detrás de su hombro. Miró a Stiles sospechosamente antes de estrechar los ojos hacia su hermano. Parecía menos que complacida por el inesperado invitado.

—Ah, Derek. Es bueno conocerte finalmente, —saludó Tom mientras se acercaban, tendiéndole la mano.

Derek solo miró la mano extendida, preparado para ignorarlo. Pero luego sintió la mirada glacial de su hermana, así como un empujón de Stiles, y le tendió la mano para sacudirla cortésmente. El empujón no pasó desapercibido, observó Derek, mientras miraba a Laura, que a su vez estaba mirando a Stiles, con cautela.

—Derek, —dijo Laura, tono estéril. —¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Stiles, —se presentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano. —Stiles Stilinski.

—¿Stilinski? —Tom resopló y estrechó su mano. —¿Como en el Sheriff Stilinski?

—Ese sería mi papá.

—¿Quién nombra a su hijo Stiles? —se preguntó Laura en voz alta, ganándose una mirada de odio de Derek. ¿Por qué esperaba que fuera amable con Tom cuando ella no podía ser amable con Stiles?

Pero Stiles no se inmutó. Él solo se rió. —Estarías diciendo lo mismo si supieras mi verdadero nombre. Quizás algo peor. —Él se encogió de hombros.

Laura solo arqueó una ceja ante eso.

—Whoa, —Stiles miró.

—¿Qué?— ella frunció.

—Esa cosa con la ceja. Te hace ver como Derek, —reflexionó. Stiles miró a Derek, su rostro se iluminó de alegría. —¿Ves?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Derek había hecho la misma cara. La cambió en una mirada vacía, pero Tom ya se estaba riendo.

—Se parecen mucho. Podrían pasar por gemelos, casi.

Ambos Hales pusieron los ojos en blanco ante esto, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran aún más.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó Tom, pasando su brazo por el de Laura y señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Derek y Stiles siguieron detrás de la feliz pareja. Stiles se inclinó, voz baja. —¿Ves? Él no parece ser tan malo. Solo relájate, sé bueno y finge que me estás hablando cuando te hace una pregunta. Y por el amor de Dios, si el tipo te da la mano, solo dale un maldito apretón. Eres tan rudo a veces, Derek, —bromeó Stiles, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Derek miró a su amigo de reojo, pero no se perdió la breve mirada que Laura tomó sobre su hombro antes de mirarlo. Derek inclinó una ceja hacia su hermana en cuestión, pero ella simplemente reflejó el acto antes de volver su mirada hacia adelante una vez más. Tal vez eran más parecidos de lo que habían notado.

Mientras esperaban para sentarse, Laura miró rápidamente a Stiles. —Entonces, Stiles. ¿De qué conoces a mi hermanito? —preguntó ella, aunque su tono la hizo parecer desinteresada.

Stiles respondió de todos modos. —Bueno, vamos a la misma universidad. Es un cliente en la cafetería donde trabajo...

—Oh, entonces eres un barista, —dijo ella, rotundamente, como si los baristas estuvieran por debajo de ella.

Derek miró a su hermana. Ella estaba siendo tan increíblemente grosera. ¿Así era como actuaba Derek?

—Sí, bueno, ayuda a pagar el alquiler y los libros que necesito para las clases, —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Está estudiando para ser un forense, —agregó Derek, queriendo que Laura quedará impresionada. Forense no era una cosa fácil de entender. Pero ella no lo estaba teniendo.

—Oh, ¿qué? ¿Vas a mirar manchas de esperma bajo luces negras?

Derek estaba mortificado. Si las apariencias mataran, Laura estaría a seis pies bajo tierra, luego resucitaría para poder asesinarla de nuevo por la mirada fría y dura que su hermano le estaba dando.

Y sin embargo, Stiles permaneció imperturbable. —¿Manchas de esperma? No puedo estar seguro de esto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no todos los criminales tienen tiempo para masturbarse antes de abandonar la escena de un crimen. Quiero decir, no, a menos que esté en ese tipo de cosas.... o a menos que sea un adolescente que consigue su primer trabajo manual—. Ante esto, Tom tuvo que reír. Stiles se rió, señalando al hombre. —¿Ves? Él lo entiende.

Derek estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, preguntándose cómo es que su vida lo había traído aquí. Y a pesar de sí misma, Laura parecía que estaba teniendo dificultades para luchar contra una sonrisa. Derek contó eso como una victoria para Stiles.

—¿Y tú, Derek?, —Preguntó Tom. —Cuéntame un poco sobre ti. Solo sé lo que Laura me dijo.

Derek se burló. —Bueno, en ese caso, coge lo opuesto de todo lo que ella dijo y ese soy yo.

—¿Quieres saber algo sobre Derek Hale? Derek Hale es un chulito engreído, solo un chico promedio, engreído, arrogante y rico.

Derek podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras se giraba. Estaba a punto de saludar al hombre que estaba detrás de él cuando Stiles pasó como un rayo justo por delante de Derek, moviéndose para colocarse entre Derek y el invitado imprevisto.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Conoces a Derek? —Stiles ladró. —Porque si lo hicieras, sabrías que no es para nada. Claro que puede ser un poco gruñón y no le haría daño si sonriera más a menudo, pero en realidad es un tipo realmente bueno.

—Stiles… —Derek lo intentó, pero el chico continuó.

—¿Y quién eres tú, de todos modos? ¿Quién crees que eres, hablando así de Derek cuando obviamente no sabes nada de él?

—Stiles, —Derek lo intentó de nuevo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico para calmarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Stiles solo miró a Derek sobre sus hombros, sus ojos lo interrogaban. —Stiles, este es mi tío Peter. Estaba bromeando.

Él guardó silencio por un momento mientras dejaba que las palabras se asimilaran. —Ohhhh, —dijo finalmente el chico, retrocediendo un poco.—Tu tío... estaba bromeando… —se rió nerviosamente, dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de esconderse detrás de Derek.

Una vez que sus cejas se bajaron del impacto de la embestida verbal, una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Peter. —Fascinante, —dijo lentamente, tomando la muñeca de Stiles en su mano, tirando de él hacia atrás por detrás de Derek. —Me gustas. Eres valiente. Estarás sentado a mi lado esta noche.

—U-um, —balbuceó Stiles.

Fue en ese momento en que la recepcionista los llevó a su mesa. Y como dijo, Peter, con su mano aún alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles, se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y dirigió al chico hacia el asiento de la izquierda. Y antes de que Derek pudiera sentarse junto a su amigo, Laura se abalanzó, dejándolo sentado al otro lado de su tío, frente a Stiles y al lado de Tom. Derek entrecerró los ojos hacia su hermana, tratando de advertirle que fuera amable con la persona con la que estaba sentada. Y de nuevo, todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue una expresión espejo de la suya mientras ella silenciosamente le advirtió que fuera amable con Tom.

—Lo siento, —dijo Stiles a Peter, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —No sabía que estabas relacionado.

—Qué atrevido de tu parte, —sonrió Peter. —¿Llegas a la defensa de todos tus amigos cuando alguien habla mal de ellos?

Stiles parpadeó. —Por supuesto.— Parecía un poco golpeado, como si incluso sugerir que podría haber otra respuesta a eso fuera simplemente escandaloso.

Peter solo sonrió, deleitándose en la respuesta de Stiles.

Derek notó la forma en que Peter miraba a Stiles de arriba abajo. No le gustó. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de su tío. —Peter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que todavía estabas en Nueva York.

—Lo estaba, —respondió él, desconcertado. —Pero tu hermana me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que estabas teniendo una pequeña reunión y no quería perderla. Así que tomé el avión.

—¿Tienes un jet privado? —Stiles preguntó con asombro.

'No, Stiles,' Derek frunció el ceño para sus adentros. 'Te estoy quitando la atención. No vayas a arrebatarla de nuevo’.

—Eso es lo que hago, —se jactó Peter. —¿Te gustaría volar en él en algún momento?

—¿Dónde están nuestros menús? —dijo Derek en voz alta.

Peter y Laura solo lo miraron, entretenidos.

Esta iba a ser una larga cena.

 

 

—¿Eres el hijo del Sheriff? —reflexionó Peter. —Ah, he tenido una buena cantidad de altercados con él. No creo que esté feliz de escuchar cuando estoy en la ciudad.

—Eso es porque la última vez que estuviste aquí, destrozaste una habitación de hotel y recibiste tres quejas diferentes sobre el ruido, y cuando finalmente llegó el Sheriff, respondiste a la puerta desnudo, —relató Laura.

Peter se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sin sentir vergüenza alguna. —No es mi culpa que me haya interrumpido en medio de algo.

Laura soltó un bufido. —Sí. En medio de esas dos mujeres apenas legales.

De nuevo, Peter solo se encogió de hombros. —Sí, lo sé. Solo dos. Estaba teniendo una mala noche.

 

 

—Ah, ¿entonces también horneas? —Preguntó Peter, intrigado por el chico a su izquierda. —¿Eres bueno en eso?

—Bueno, a Derek parece gustarle, —dijo Stiles, señalando con la cabeza en su dirección.

—Él lo hace, ¿verdad? —Peter sonrió. —Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? —Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa ante la sacudida de la cabeza del chico. —Significa que debes ser bueno con tus manos... y aún mejor con tu lengua.

Derek estaba ahogado en su agua por eso.

 

 

—¿Fuiste perseguido por un jabalí?— Laura repitió, muy divertida.

—Hey, —espetó Derek. —Esa cosa tenía enormes colmillos. Me podría haber mutilado.

—¿Quieres saber qué más es masivo? Mi...

—¡Maldición, Peter! —gruñó Derek.

—¿Qué? Iba a decir 'mi condominio en Nueva York'. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Derek?

 

 

Así que en algún momento de la noche, probablemente después de que recibieron su comida y entre los comentarios inapropiados de Peter, Derek logró aprender un poco sobre Tom. Al parecer, era un abogado corporativo muy conocido que Laura conoció cuando su cliente estaba haciendo negocios con el Grupo Hale. Él entabló una conversación con ella y rápidamente la invitó a salir, a lo que ella, con la misma prontitud, declinó.

—Ella fue dura, —Tom hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. —Todo negocios, nada de placer. La invité a salir probablemente diez veces más, en distintas ocasiones a lo largo de los pocos meses que la compañía de su familia y la de mi cliente trabajaron juntas en este proyecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste para finalmente lograr que ella saliera contigo? —preguntó Stiles, curioso.

—Es divertido, en realidad, —recordó Tom. —En nuestro último día trabajando juntos, pedí esta tarta de cereza y le pedí a mi asistente que me la trajera después de la reunión para que pudiera comer mientras dejaba de lado el último papeleo. Y justo cuando ella salía, él apareció. Y lo siguiente que supe es que básicamente me lo estaba robando—. Él se rió entre dientes.

—No lo robé. Estábamos compartiéndolo, —modificó Laura.

—Me di cuenta de que realmente le gustaban las cerezas, así que le ofrecí mostrarle un lugar que tuvo el mayor lugar de cerezas flambeadas cerezas en la ciudad, como socios comerciales, y ella finalmente aceptó.

Stiles se rió. —Así que espera, ¿las cerezas son para Laura como los limones son para Derek? ¿Qué pasa con esta familia y las frutas?

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi fruta favorita? —preguntó Peter, astutamente.

—No, Peter, —resopló Derek. Seriamente. ¿Tendría que matar a su tío? Por la forma en que se estaba riendo a costa suya, Derek se sentía muy inclinado a hacer precisamente eso.

 

 

Durante toda la noche, las conversaciones continuaron. Derek solo tuvo que callar seis veces más a su tío antes del postre. Todo el tiempo, Tom hizo todo lo posible para conocer al hermano de su prometido. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Derek estaba estudiando y sobre cómo iban las cosas y '¿Ah? Una habitación de juguetes? ¿Qué tipo de juguetes?’ Y cada vez que Tom le hacía una pregunta, Derek se sentía un poco tenso, como si tal vez este tipo estuviera tratando de chantajearlo o algo así. O tal vez lo estaba juzgando. Pero cada vez que miraba a Stiles, que continuamente le daba sonrisas alentadoras durante toda la noche, Derek se recordó a sí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo y que el hombre a su derecha solo lo preguntaba por genuina curiosidad porque eso es lo que hacía la gente normal. Hicieron un esfuerzo para conocer a otras personas normales.

Con todo, Derek decidió que Tom no era un tipo terrible. De hecho, él era probablemente un buen tipo. Derek podía decir que realmente se preocupaba por su hermana, y por eso se mantuvo a raya de amenazarle con arrancarle la garganta si la lastimaba de alguna manera. Supuso que podría esperar hasta que el tipo terminará con su tarta de queso.

Además, a medida que avanzaba la noche, Laura parecía relajarse. Su cara era menos fruncir el ceño y más una sonrisa. Por eso, Derek se sintió aliviado. Una Laura gruñona nunca fue buena. Ella había pasado de interrogar a Stiles a simplemente hacerle preguntas. Al final de la comida, ella se estaba riendo con él mientras contaba la historia de cómo Derek abordó a Jackson, y se estaba riendo con ella cuando ella le contó sobre el momento en que ‘Derek pegó fieltro negro en sus mejillas’

—¡Cállate, Laura!

—... se cortó el pelo en dos pequeños...

—Laura. ¡Cállate!

—...y corrió con cuchillos de mantequilla de plástico entre sus dedos para fingir que era Wolverine.

Derek quería simplemente deslizarse por su asiento hasta que estuviera a salvo debajo de la mesa, donde las hermanas mayores que arruinan la vida de sus hermanos menores no existen.

Frunciendo el ceño a su hermana, Derek se volvió hacia Tom. —Laura estaba tan asustada por la película 'The Ring' que desenchufó todos los teléfonos de nuestra casa solo para que nadie llamara. Y no solo eso, movió todos los televisores para que la pantalla estuviera contra el suelo solo para que la chica no se arrastra fuera de él.

Tom solo se rió, pero Stiles intervino.

—¿Quién no hizo eso después de ver esa película? ¡Esa niña era espeluznante! Apunté con la mía por la ventana para que si ella subía, se caería del techo.

—¡Mira! ¡No soy el único que le asustó! ¡Choca esos cinco!

Derek rodó sus ojos mientras los dos compartían un choca esos cinco.

—Ah, y tú sabes lo que hizo mi hermano idiota. Sabiendo que estaba petrificada con esta chica, fue e hizo una dirección de correo electrónico separada para poder enviarme un correo electrónico 'Siete días'. Literalmente cerré mi laptop y lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación antes de darme cuenta de que era mi hermano pequeño.

—¿Por qué harías eso, Derek?— Preguntó Stiles, luciendo genuinamente consternado. —Eso es simplemente cruel.

—Entonces, para vengarme, mezclé peróxido en su champú.

—¡No! —Stiles se sentó, alarmado y emocionado.

—¡Laura, cállate!

—¡Estaba gritando!

—¡Hey, esas cosas arden! —Derek se defendió.

—Tomé fotos, —sonrió burlonamente Laura.

Stiles se iluminó de inmediato. —Oh, ahora sabes que voy a tener que ver esto.

Derek suspiró con exasperación. Casi deseaba que Laura volviera a desconfiar de Stiles, de esa manera cada historia vergonzosa de él de su pasado, y cada imagen embarazosa, permanecería allí, sana y salva.

 

 

—No, no, no. Claramente era real. ¡Vi sus caras! No podría haber estado atrapado en un sueño. Vamos, Tom. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Tom tomó un trago de su vino antes de asentir de acuerdo. —Estoy con Stiles en esto. La parte superior claramente se tambaleaba al final. Él estaba en casa.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Toda la película trataba sobre sueños dentro de los sueños dentro de los sueños! ¿Y esa pequeña reunión al final? Siento decírtelo, pero eso también fue un sueño, —dijo Laura, defendiendo su creencia. —Sé que Derek está de acuerdo conmigo.

Los tres se volvieron para mirar al hombre en cuestión. Él asintió también. —Tiene razón. Solo porque se tambaleó, no significa que fuera a detenerse, especialmente en un sueño. Solo querías creer que iba a derrumbarse porque querías creer que era real.

—Maldita sea, Derek, —Stiles frunció el ceño. —Nunca debí hacerte ver Inception si así crees que termina. Él recuperó a sus hijos. Él estaba en casa—. Se volvió hacia Peter. —Vamos, Peter. Tú eres el desempate aquí. Dime que no eres tan cínico como los gemelos de condenación y pesadumbre aquí.

—Tengo miedo de decir que aún no vi esa película, —Peter se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tal? ¡Es como una de las mejores películas que hay! ¡Todo la segunda parte fue intensa!

Peter sonrió astutamente. —Bueno, si es tan bueno, ¿qué hay que tú y yo..

—¿Comparar notas en él a través de un correo electrónico adecuadamente redactado? —interrumpió Derek .

El hombre mayor se burló. —Iba a decir verla juntos mientras nos acurrucamos en mi habitación de hotel'. Jesús, Derek. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan mojigato?

Derek estaba a unos dos segundos de convertir su cuchillo de carne en un arma homicida. Pero Stiles se estaba riendo, divirtiéndose. Si no fuera por eso, si hubiera alguna indicación de que Peter incomodaba a Stiles de alguna manera, bueno, francamente, Derek no dudaba de que Peter todavía podía hacer su trabajo cotidiano con solo un pulgar funcional. 'Sí', pensó Derek. 'Dos podrían ser un poco extremos... Peter estaría bien con solo un pulgar'. Frunció el ceño a su tío, que seguía sonriendo, ajeno a los pensamientos violentos en la mente de su sobrino.

 

 

De alguna manera, Derek logró sobrevivir a la cena. Lo único que tuvo que dejar atrás fue su orgullo y dignidad. Peter y Laura fueron los peores. Los dos juntos hicieron que Derek desease no haber invitado a Stiles en absoluto. Pero luego, al ver cómo su hermana pasó de fruncir el ceño al chico a reírse despreocupadamente con él, pensó que podría haber valido la pena. Y aunque no podía decir que su propia relación con Tom había resultado ser una especie de compinche, sí encontró un nuevo respeto por este hombre que su hermana había dado la bienvenida a su vida. Y supuso que ese era el objetivo de la cena después de que todo estuviera dicho y hecho.

Cuando salían del restaurante, Laura se acercó a Derek y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. —Está bien, concedo. Él no es una ramera.

Derek sonrió. —O una mujerzuela. O un floozy.

—Él es adorable, —prácticamente gimió. —Y la forma en que te siguió sonriendo y la forma en que seguiste sonriendo

—No lo hice...

—Lo hiciste. A tu manera sutil, generalmente no expresiva, sonreiste. Toda la noche. Era terriblemente dulce, —suspiró con nostalgia. —Parece que voy a tener que renunciar a mi hermanito.

Derek se burló. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes mi permiso.

—¿Para hacer qué exactamente?

—Para casarse con él, duh. ¿No es por eso que lo trajiste a cenar?

—No, —Derek sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Stiles es solo mi amigo.

—Bueno, entonces cógelo antes que alguien más, porque me gusta este chico. Y no me gustará mucho más nadie que traigas a casa. Así que adelante. —Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro antes de correr hacia los demás.

Derek frunció el ceño, frotando el área afectada. Luego suspiró, mirando al niño que caminaba delante de él, manteniendo entretenidos a los demás. Stiles era solo ese faro de luz que atraía a la gente. Derek quería hacer lo que su hermana dijo. Quería atraparlo y mantener a Stiles. Pero, ¿quería Stiles eso? Por mucho que Derek especulará y con todas sus ilusiones, la verdad del asunto era que él simplemente no sabía. Pero si hoy fuera una indicación, tal vez simplemente prestar más atención a la forma en que Stiles reaccionó podría darle una mejor idea.

—¿Entonces? ¿De vuelta al hotel?— Laura preguntó una vez que Derek finalmente se unió a los demás.

—Um, en realidad, —habló Derek. —Stiles dijo que podía quedarme con él por la noche—. Miró a Laura y la miró complacido, amenazándola silenciosamente con que se detuviera. Como siempre, ella simplemente lo ignoró y movió las cejas sugestivamente en su lugar.

—Aw, —Peter frunció el ceño, envolviendo a Stiles con un brazo. —También quiero quedarme en la casa de Stiles—. Miró al niño. —Me puedo quedar, ¿no?

—Stiles, no respondas eso, —interrumpió Derek, volviendo su mirada a su tío.

Peter jadeó en una ofensa falsa. —Derek, parece que no me quieres cerca. ¿Estabas planeando algo con Stiles? Algo per..

—Y eso es suficiente para mi familia, —gruñó Derek, sacando a un Stiles divertido de debajo del brazo de su tío, maniobrándolo para que estuviera detrás de Derek. Se volvió hacia Tom. —Ah, sí. Y para que lo sepas, si lastimas a mi hermana, te mataré.

Tom parpadeó sorprendido cuando Laura le frotó la espalda y le aseguró que eso no sucedería.

Derek se inclinó hacia delante cuando Stiles lo golpeó desalentador en la espalda. Suspiró, antes de continuar. —Pero aparte de eso, fue bueno conocerte finalmente. Eres un buen tipo. Me alegra que Laura te haya encontrado—. Extendió su mano, reuniendo lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa amistosa.

—Sí, —Tom parpadeó nuevamente, tomando la mano que le ofrecía con la suya, sacudiéndola firmemente. —Igualmente.

—Mañana, almuerzo, —dijo Laura. —Tú también, Stiles.

—Ah, —el chico se rió entre dientes. —Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo un padre al que cuidar y echar a perder antes de regresar a la universidad.

—La próxima vez, entonces, —dijo Laura. —Y trae a tu padre contigo.

Stiles sonrió y asintió. —Cosa segura.— Miró a cada uno de ellos. —Fue realmente agradable conocerlos a todos.

—Y fue un placer conocerte, —sonrió Peter, deslizándose a través de Derek para pasar su brazo sobre el hombro del niño una vez más. —Espero verte de nuevo, Stiles.

Derek no iba a dejar que pasará. Volvió a apartar a Stiles y lo llevó de regreso al Jeep. —Buenas noches, —resopló, sin molestarse en mirar por encima del hombro.

—¡Adiós! —dijo Stiles, girando y agitando con su mano libre.

Derek prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda. Y casi podía entender lo que estaban pensando sin siquiera mirar sus caras. Iba a tener un rapapolvo para almorzar mañana.

—Bueno, eso fue bien, —sonrió Stiles, poniendo sus llaves en el contacto. —Me gusta tu familia.

—Están locos. Especialmente Peter.

—Aw, me gusta Peter. Es gracioso. Atrevido.

—No dejes que te atrape diciendo eso. Él te dominará si lo hace.

Stiles se rió. —No me importa. No hay nada malo con un papaíto, ¿verdad? —Él guiñó un ojo.

Derek pareció visiblemente perturbado por la idea.

Stiles presionó. —¿Te imaginas? ¡Podría ser tu nuevo tío, Derek! Pero no te preocupes. Sería el tío genial y te consentiría con muchos regalos.

—No, no, —pensó Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. 'Hacer. No. Querer.'

Stiles solo se rió más fuerte. —Estoy bromeando. Relájate, Sourwolf.

Derek suspiró y trató de relajarse en su asiento. Ciertamente, no le gustó la idea de que Stiles fuera su tío, ya fuera una broma o no.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de Stiles fue pacífico después de la montaña rusa de una cena. Ya era bastante tarde, y considerando la emoción de su caminata anterior, no fue una sorpresa que ambos estuvieran bastante cansados cuando llegaron a la casa. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se cepillaron los dientes uno al lado del otro sobre el pequeño lavamanos, Stiles golpeó a Derek juguetonamente para ocupar más espacio y Derek lo golpeó de nuevo. Luego se dieron las 'buenas noches' mutuamente, antes de escabullirse a las habitaciones separadas.

Inicialmente, Derek estaba preparado para desmayarse tan pronto como su cabeza golpeará la almohada. Se estaba relajando, poniéndose cómodo en la pequeña cama. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo acostado en la habitación a oscuras, inhalando el olor de Stiles de haber dormido allí la noche anterior, que se dió cuenta. Derek estaba literalmente al borde del sueño después de un día agotador, en la cúspide de la inconsciencia, cuando su cerebro decidió lanzarle un último tiro, con una voz que sonó tan presumida como la de su tío.

—Ya sabes, —pensó. —Esta es probablemente la misma cama en la que se encontraba Stiles cuando se masturbó por primera vez.

 

De todos modos, el sueño estaba sobrevalorado.

 

 

Derek había intentado salir de la habitación, esperando que tal vez levantarse de la cama lo ayudará a encontrar el sueño. Desafortunadamente para él, estaba equivocado. Con ese último pensamiento, todo en lo que Derek podía pensar era en que Stiles se daba placer en todas partes de la casa. No podía encontrar una habitación, una silla o una superficie que pudiera mirar sin imaginar a un Stiles desnudo. Y solo se intensificó desde allí. Pronto no pudo mirar ninguna superficie en la casa sin imaginarse hacer lo que quería con Stiles. Y en el fondo de su mente, sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero estaba cansado. Él no tenía tanto control sobre sus pensamientos errantes. Parecía que ya que su mente estaba decidida a no pensar en joder al chico dormido, en joder al hijo del sheriff en la casa del Sheriff, sin embargo,era todo lo que podía pensar.

Derek brevemente entretuvo la idea de frotarse, solo para acabar de una vez. Y sería tan fácil también. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es simplemente volver a la cama, rodearse del aroma de Stiles, y entonces sería un viaje embarazosamente corto para la euforia. Sin embargo, una parte racional de su cerebro se negó rotundamente a permitir que esto sucediera. Le recordó que habría vergüenza y bochorno por la mañana. Además, enfrentarse después a Stiles se sentiría imposible. Así que Derek había sufrido en silencio, culpando a Stiles por ser tan amable, culpando a Peter por sugerir que había planeado algo malo con el chico más joven, y culpándose a sí mismo por no poder controlar sus pensamientos díscolos.

No fue hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando Derek finalmente se desmayó en el sofá frente al televisor. Y cuando Derek se despertó unas pocas horas después, mismo televisor había sido movido de modo que la pantalla estaba boca abajo. Sintiéndose desconcertado, Derek parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de descubrir si su mente adormecida le estaba jugando malas pasadas. La respuesta a eso fue un rotundo 'no'.

El verdadero culpable en realidad estaba apretado contra él, medio en el sofá y medio cubierto por Derek, envuelto cómodamente en un capullo de mantas. Derek casi se levantó de la sorpresa.

'Esta es una estratagema. Alguien me la está jugando. Él me está tomando el pelo. Él está jugando conmigo. Él es... —Derek hizo una pausa en su diatriba mental para mirar al televisor, luego al lobo que se acurrucaba fuertemente en los brazos del chico. Luego hizo clic. Derek suspiró. 'Él estaba asustado.'

Inconscientemente, jaló al chico con más fuerza, acariciando suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza. —Stiles, —dijo en voz baja, no queriendo despertar al niño. —Fue solo una película. Ninguna niña espeluznante va a salir del televisor y robar tu alma. No mientras estoy cerca—. Derek pensó que Stiles probablemente se quedó atrapado en su cabeza, obsesionado con la parte de la conversación de la noche anterior sobre la película de terror. Probablemente repitió la película en su mente, y luego probablemente se asustó por la posibilidad de que la chica entrara por la televisión. Y a partir de ahí, probablemente fue a buscar a Derek, posiblemente lo despertara para ayudarlo a distraerse de los pensamientos aterradores solo para no encontrarlo. Luego, robó la manta antes de encontrar a Derek abajo en el sofá.

Derek se preguntó qué pasó entonces. ¿Stiles trató de despertarlo? ¿O simplemente se deslizó bajo la manta, sabiendo que estaría bien ya que habían hecho esto antes? Si se hubieran girado las tornas, Derek estaba bastante seguro de lo habría visto dormir un poco, tal vez incluso rozar sus labios si aún se sentía atrevido. ¿Qué pasaría si Stiles, a pesar de estar asustado, sintiera un momento similar de coraje? La idea fue ciertamente agradable. Quizás un poco demasiado agradable.

—Maldita sea, Derek, cálmate, —se gruñó a sí mismo, cambiando de modo que Stiles descansaba menos sobre él, específicamente la parte del chico presionada contra la cadera y el muslo.

Desafortunadamente, el pequeño movimiento hizo que el chico se moviera. Stiles se acercó más; su mano que estaba debajo de él ahora se extendía sobre el pecho de Derek; su pierna, que estaba bien donde estaba, muchas gracias, subió un poco más cuando intentó ponerse cómodo. Sintiendo que la pierna del chico se arrastraba contra la suya solo empeoró las cosas. Estaba demasiado excitado y en su pánico de que Stiles realmente pudiera sentirlo, Derek repentinamente empujó al chico fuera de él. Stiles aterrizó sin miramientos en el suelo en una posición sentada justo enfrente de la mesa de café cuando se despertó sobresaltado.

Stiles parpadeó con los ojos cargados de sueño cuando Derek se sentó y se apresuró a agarrar una almohada para esconderse. El chico finalmente lo miró, confusión en su rostro.

—L-lo siento, —tartamudeó Derek. —M-me sorprendiste... eso todo—. Fue técnicamente cierto.

Stiles solo asintió. —La... mermelada está... a la izquierda… —Cerró los ojos y se acostó en el suelo, ajustando su brazo para usarlo como almohada mientras el otro se acurrucaba alrededor del lobo.

Derek se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Mientras esperaba que su corazón, y otras partes del cuerpo, se calmaran, elogió todos los poderes para la total falta de conciencia de Stiles a primera hora de la mañana, incluso después de un despertar tan grosero. Una vez que se sintió más en control, Derek estudió al niño dormido antes de decidir levantarlo y dejarlo en el sofá. Hubiera intentado ser más gentil, pero temía perder el control otra vez si Stiles estaba en sus brazos más de lo necesario. Además, parecía que el tipo podía dormir a través de cualquier cosa.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Derek echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, a pesar de que eran los únicos dos en la casa, antes de agacharse junto a su amigo dormido. Derek lo miró, curiosamente, pinchándole ligeramente en la nariz. —¿Cómo puede una persona que se ve tan tranquila mientras duerme ser tan energética cuando está despierta? —Él se preguntó. Pensó en su idea anterior de rozar sus labios en esta cara que adoraba, si todavía se sentía tan atrevido. ¿Todavía se sentía valiente?

Stiles de repente se dio vuelta, inconscientemente codeando a Derek directamente en la nariz. Derek sostuvo su rostro, sofocando su gemido de dolor mientras caía hacia atrás en el piso. No. Él ciertamente no se sintió atrevido, en absoluto.

Todavía era bastante temprano. El sol todavía estaba oculto detrás de las colinas, pero una franja de luz comenzaba a brillar contra el cielo nocturno. Y como la casa se había convertido en un lugar bastante peligroso, Derek pensó que sería una buena idea tratar de tomar algo de aire. Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Stiles, asegurándose de no mirar la cama, y se puso un suéter y un par de pantalones cortos. Un buen trote le haría algo bueno. Ayudaría a distraerlo del dolor de su nariz y de los pensamientos inapropiados en su mente.

 

 

Cuando Derek regresó de su carrera aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Stiles finalmente estaba despierto, sirviéndose una taza de café. Era divertido ver al chico, todavía medio dormido, arrastrando los pies alrededor de la cocina con su manta cuidadosamente pegada a su alrededor.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo. —¿Recibo uno de esos? —preguntó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes junto al mostrador.

Stiles miró a Derek con un ojo y asintió, buscando otra taza. Observó como Stiles servía el café con algo de crema y un poco de azúcar, lo probó, y luego lo ajustó un poco más antes de finalmente dejarlo frente al chico mayor.

—Lo siento, —bostezó. —No tenemos avellana. Mi padre vive para Cream Irlandesa.

Derek asintió entendiendo mientras alcanzaba la taza. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de disculpas. El café en sus manos era casi tan bueno como lo que normalmente obtenía en la tienda. Realmente sorprendió a Derek cómo Stiles fue capaz de tomar café instantáneo y hacerlo saber tan bien.

—Mmm, —Stiles ronroneó, tomando un sorbo de su propia taza una vez que se instaló en el taburete al lado de Derek. —Uno pensaría que estaría harto de las cosas teniendo en cuenta dónde trabajo, pero el café es demasiado bueno para odiarlo—. Tomó otro sorbo antes de mirar a Derek. —¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera?

Derek asintió pensativo. —Bien. Exactamente lo que necesitaba después de anoche, —respondió con toda honestidad. La carrera le había dado una salida para toda la energía que había reprimido. Fue revitalizante. Bebió un poco más de café. —Entonces... noté que el televisor estaba en el piso, —dijo casualmente, —... y que me estabas usando como almohada—. Derek no pensó que era el café lo que hizo que las mejillas de Stiles se pusieran rosadas.

—Uh-sí. Eso, —tartamudeó, dejando su taza, pero manteniendo sus manos alrededor de su calor. —Bueno, anoche, justo antes de irme a dormir, estaba pensando en algunas de las cosas que tu familia dijo y de repente todo lo que pude recordar fue lo que se dijo sobre la niña espeluznante y después de eso todo lo que pude pensar era que estaba haciendo esa caminata espeluznante hasta llegar a la cama y luego me asusté y no quería que mi cerebro fuera absorbido o lo que fuera que ella hiciera con sus víctimas, así que agarré a Sourwolf y un paquete de mantas para ver si tú estabas despierto, pero ni siquiera estabas en la habitación, así que entré en pánico y pensé que tal vez ella llegó a ti primero, pero luego te encontré en el sofá e intenté despertarte pero eres como una roca y completamente fuera cuando tú estás dormida, pero todavía tenía miedo, así que pensé que tal vez estaría bien si dormimos con Sourwolf y pudiéramos mantenernos a salvo como la última vez.

'Santo cielo...' pensó Derek, con las cejas casi tocando la línea de su cabello, habiendo subido poco a poco cada vez que Stiles no paraba para respirar.

—¿Qué? —Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿No estuvo bien? Pensé que tal vez no fue cuando desperté y te fuiste.

Sus cejas regresaron a sus lugares legítimos. —No, estuvo bien, —tranquilizó Derek. —Siempre puedes dormir conmigo.

Stiles se mordió el labio, conteniendo una carcajada.

—Espera, no. Eso no es lo que quise decir, —Derek frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a su café mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Stiles se rió esta vez, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Derek. —Lo tengo, lo tengo. Y gracias. Es bueno saber que soy bienvenido en tu cama, —bromeó.

Derek sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, optando por mantener la boca cerrada y el café en silencio.

—Hey, ¿cómo es que estabas en el sofá de todos modos? ¿Hubo algún problema con la cama?

¿Te refieres a algo más que el hecho de que te sigo imaginando desnudo? Derek retrocedió un poco. Ese tipo de respuesta solo llevaría a problemas. —Um, ¿no? Yo, eh, bajé por un poco... agua. Sí. ¿Y... estaba demasiado cansado para volver a subir? —Parecía una buena excusa para él. El asintió. —Sí.

Stiles parecía escéptico, pero solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Cuando Derek terminó su café, volvió a subir para darse una ducha rápida, mientras Stiles se preparaba para preparar el desayuno. Una vez que se refrescó, Derek hizo su camino de regreso.

—¡Ooh! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó Stiles, batiendo un poco de brebaje en un tazón. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el bote de basura. —¿Puedes sacar eso por mí?

—Claro, —Derek se encogió de hombros. Tiró del forro y sacó la bolsa del cubo. —¿Dónde...? —Señaló hacia el frente, luego la puerta de atrás.

—En el frente, —dirigió Stiles, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. —En el lado izquierdo. Tíralo en el cubo verde.

Derek asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Estaba cerrando la tapa cuando escuchó que un coche se detenía.

—Sí, sí. Espero que tu esposa no te castra por permanecer fuera toda la noche. No la voy a encerrar por ti si lo hace.

Derek miró por encima. El Sheriff estaba en casa. Estaba apoyado en la puerta abierta del coche, lo que le permitían sus muletas.

—Jaja, está bien, está bien. Cuídate—. El sheriff cerró la puerta y saludó mientras salía del camino de entrada y se alejaba por la calle. Se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa cuando Derek lo llamó. —Ah. Debes ser Derek.

Derek asintió. —Uh, sí, sí, señor.

El hombre mayor miró al cubo de basura y luego al chico que estaba frente a él. —Le pedí a mi hijo que sacará eso ayer—. Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Estás haciendo las tareas de él, Derek?

Derek negó con la cabeza. No quería que Stiles se metiera en problemas. —Está ocupado. Haciéndonos el desayuno.

—¿Nos?

—Tú. Te prepara el desayuno, —rápidamente enmendó, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Stiles preparaba el desayuno para los tres.

El Sheriff parecía entretenido. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Derek, a lo que él inmediatamente accedió. Lo miró una vez. —Derek Hale... yo conocía a tus padres, —dijo suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Derek. —Es terrible lo que les sucedió. Eran buenas personas.

Derek solo asintió, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. A Derek le pareció un poco incómodo, pero si fuera sincero, la mano sobre su hombro, en realidad era un poco reconfortante.

El Sheriff fue quien rompió el silencio. —Vamos. Volvamos adentro. ¿Huelo... tortitas de canela? —Él se rió entre dientes. —Esos son mis favoritos. Me pregunto para qué me está poniendo de buen humor, ¿eh? —Miró sugestivamente a Derek.

Derek estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decir. —Yo... yo no.

El hombre mayor solo suspiró antes de empujar a Derek de buena gana hacia la puerta principal.

Derek pronto se daría cuenta de que el momento de confort en el camino de entrada sería corta. Una vez que el Sheriff regresó a su casa, era como si las mesas cosas hubieran cambiado.

De hecho, Derek comenzó a sentirse nervioso bajo la mirada fija del sheriff Stilinski, incluso uno herido con una leve resaca. Le hizo sentir que era sospechoso de algún crimen que ni siquiera cometió. De hecho, le hizo sentir ganas de confesar las cosas que cometió. Como tener pensamientos impuros sobre su hijo bajo su propio techo. No ayudaba que ahora estuvieran sentados cara a cara en la mesa del comedor mientras Stiles todavía estaba en la cocina, cocinando para ellos.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes Derek? Ya sabes, a pesar de la ley de California, mi hijo todavía es muy joven...

—Papá, ¿qué estás diciendo? Déjalo solo y comen sus tortitas. Son de canela. De la forma en que te gustan, —Stiles reprendió antes de tirar otro flapjack de la sartén y en la creciente pila de su padre.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás haciendo mi desayuno favorito, hijo? ¿Algo que quieras confesar?

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Qué? ¿No puede un niño hacer la comida favorita de su padre porque quiere? Es nuestra última mañana juntos por un tiempo, papá. Debes estar agradecido de que no sea una tostada de trigo después de que ayer me hayas abandonado. Vengo todo el camino a casa. para verte y ¿así es como me pagas? —Sacudió la cabeza, refunfuñando en la última parte.

El sheriff resopló.

—Y será mejor que comas esos arándanos. Sé que se desperdiciarán una vez que me vaya, así que será mejor que te los comas ahora, mientras yo puedo verte.

El sheriff puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y se llevó un tenedor a la boca. Volvió su atención al chico frente a él. —¿Sabías, Derek? Soy bastante bueno con un rifle.

—Papá.

—¿Qué? Estoy haciendo una buena conversación, —resopló. —Aligera, niño—. Él miró hacia atrás a Derek. —Entonces dime, Derek. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Um, criminología, señor. Me gustaría ser detective algún día.

—¿Es eso correcto? Esa es una posición muy respetable, si lo digo yo mismo.

Derek sonrió de acuerdo.

—Sabes, Stiles está estudiando para convertirse en analista forense.

Derek exhaló una suave, pero nerviosa, risa. —Sí, me dijo. Está convencido de que vamos a ser compañeros.

—¿Está bien?— El Sheriff inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mordiendo un arándano. —¿Compañeros?

Derek se aclaró la garganta, tomando su vaso de zumo de naranja y tomando un abundante trago. Buscó algo más para decir. —Um, Stiles es un gran cocinero, —dijo sin convicción, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no pensar en algo mejor.

—Eso es. Cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerlo. Incluso como compañero.

—Papá.

—¿Qué?

—Estás diciendo 'compañero' de forma raro, —frunció el ceño, apuntando con su espátula hacia él peligrosamente. —Deja de ser raro. Lo estás haciendo sentir incómodo.

—Según mi experiencia, cada vez que alguien se siente incómodo en una situación como esta, tiene algo que esconder, —volvió la vista hacia Derek, que ahora se retorcía en su asiento. —Pero no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad, Derek?

—No, señor. Nada.

—Bien, —le mostró una sonrisa dentuda.

Derek no pudo evitar sentir que era una trampa. Al igual que ese era el tipo de sonrisa que la gente usaba para arrullar a sus víctimas en una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de que golpearan.

—Así que dime, Derek, —el sheriff comenzó a comer un montón de panqueques. —¿Sabes lo que es ser golpeado por un calibre doce?

—¡Papá!

Derek realmente podía sentir como se le escapaba la sangre de la cara.

—¡Es una pregunta válida, Stiles!

—¡No es una conversación apropiada para el desayuno, papá!

—¿Y cuál sería?

—No sé, habla sobre deportes o algo. Preferiblemente algo que no involucre armas de fuego.

—Bien, —acordó el sheriff apretando los dientes. Él miró perezosamente a Derek. —Deportes. ¿Te gustan los deportes, sí?— Derek simplemente asintió. —¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Supongo que el béisbol...

—¿Béisbol? ¿Es cierto? —el Sheriff asintió en aceptación. —También me gusta el béisbol. ¿Sabes lo que es ser golpeado por un bate de béisbol?

—¡Papá! ¡Dios mío!

—¡Un bate de béisbol no es un arma, Stiles!

Derek se sentía cada vez más pequeño, y quizá un poco más asustado por su vida, a medida que transcurría la mañana.

 

 

Eran casi las doce menos cuarto cuando sonó el timbre. Los tres habían emigrado al sofá y, después de colocar el televisor de nuevo en su soporte (‘¿En serio, hijo? ¿Viste la película otra vez? Espera... ¿A qué cama te arrastraste esta vez?’ ‘Ninguna, papá. Me dormí en el sofá.’), vieron ‘Storage Wars’. El Sheriff estaba sentado cómodamente entre los dos, con el tobillo lastimado apoyado en una almohada sobre la mesa de café. Stiles saltó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

—Oh, hola Peter.

La cabeza de Derek se lanzó hacia la puerta principal. 'De ninguna manera…'

—Ah, hola otra vez, Stiles. Estas mañana estás buscando una gran alegría.

Derek cerró los ojos. 'Sí, claro...' Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, de pie detrás de Stiles. —Peter. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Estoy aquí para recoger a mi sobrino para el almuerzo, —sonrió, con encanto.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —preguntó Derek.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si fuera difícil?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién está en la puerta? —llegó la voz del sheriff desde donde todavía estaba sentado frente al televisor.

Stiles invitó a Peter a entrar, llevándolo a donde su padre estaba descansando. —Papá, este es Peter, el tío de Derek.

—Ah, sí. Nos hemos encontrado, —dijo lentamente. Él asintió a su invitado. —Buenos días, Sr. Hale.

—Sheriff, —asintió a cambio. —Siempre un placer.

—No estás causando problemas a mis ayudantes, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, —dijo Peter, con un gesto de su mano. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Qué? ¿No hay citas? ¿No hay fiestas? ¿No hay tríos?

—Tienes una imaginación salvaje, Sheriff. Me gusta eso. Llámame la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad. Intentaremos el trio—. Peter solo sonrió, guiñándole el ojo al anciano.

El Sheriff simplemente miró a Derek como diciendo '¿este es el tipo de persona con la que estás relacionado?' Él le lanzó otra mirada, esta vez para decir 'si sacas todo lo que ha hecho tu tío con mi hijo, te mostraré el cañón de mi rifle'. Luego negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su televisor. A Derek le costaba respirar.

Peter se rió mientras se volvía hacia Derek. —¿Estás listo? Ve a buscar tus cosas. Tu hermana nos está esperando.

Le tomó un segundo a Derek recobrar el sentido, momentáneamente aturdido por la audacia de su tío. Sin decir una palabra, Derek se dirigió a la habitación de Stiles para recoger sus cosas antes de volver rápidamente, por temor a que Peter causará aún más problemas.

—Está bien, estoy listo—. Se dirigió hacia el sheriff y le tendió la mano. —Señor, fue un placer conocerte. Espero que tu tobillo se sienta mejor—. Echó una breve mirada a Peter que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, antes de que un fuerte apretón apretará su palma extendida.

—Un placer conocerte, también, Derek. Cuídate—. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez. El que parecía amistoso, pero también bastante peligroso. —Y para que lo sepas, mantengo mi escopeta completamente cargada.

—¡Papá!

Derek palideció, asintiendo levemente antes de caminar hacia donde Stiles estaba parado con Peter. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volverse hacia su amigo. —Te veré a las cuatro, ¿verdad?

—Sí,— Stiles asintió con una sonrisa. —No llegues tarde. En realidad, supongo que podrías hacerlo. Tu tío tiene un jet privado y todo.

Peter sonrió. —Podrías llegar tarde también, Stiles...

—Y es hora de irse—. Derek agarró a su tío por los hombros y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

Peter solo se rió. —Mi sobrino es tan predecible. ¡Adiós sheriff! ¡Adiós Stiles!

Derek empujó a Peter todo el camino hasta su coche. Arrojó su bolsa en la parte posterior antes de subir al asiento del pasajero. Esperó a que su tío iniciara el automóvil, pero después de unos momentos de nada, Derek miró a su lado. Peter estaba sonriéndole, a sabiendas.

—¿Qué? —Derek ladró.

—Alguien tiene una enamoramiento, —dijo Peter en una voz cantarina.

—¿Podrías conducir ya?

Peter se rió todo el camino hasta allí.

 

 

El almuerzo fue casi tan insoportable como la cena. Él realmente creía que esto era un castigo por todas las cosas que hizo pasar a su tío y a su hermana. Era como si en algún momento, hubieran llegado a un acuerdo para arruinar su vida a modo de humillación.

—¿Así que ustedes dos tuvieron una noche divertida? ¿Alguna fiesta desnuda?— Peter preguntó suavemente, bebiendo su té.

Derek frunció el ceño, haciendo una pausa con su tenedor hasta la mitad de su boca. —Sólo somos amigos.

—Tengo fiestas desnudas con amigos todo el tiempo, —dijo con un gesto de su mano.

—Claramente te gusta, —Laura apareció. —Entonces, ¿qué a estás esperando?

—¿Qué quiere decir 'claramente'? —Derek frunció el ceño.

—¿Realmente vas a hacer que haga esto? —Dijo Laura, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Realmente vas a hacer que haga esto. Bien. Anoche, solo, lo estabas mirando con centelleos en los ojos. Centellea, Derek. Como, cada vez que Tom te hace una pregunta, frunces el ceño, pero entonces miras a Stiles y todo iba bien. Era terriblemente adorable.

—No fruncí el ceño cada vez que… —Derek negó con la cabeza, mirando a Tom.

—Está bien, —se rió entre dientes. —Nos acabamos de conocer. Algunas personas simplemente no se sienten cómodas con personas que acaban de conocer. Tu hermana también puede ser así.

—No lo soy, —frunció el ceño.

Él solo le sonrió, besándola suavemente en la sien.

—Deberías haberlo visto en su casa, —dijo Peter. —Todo cordial y apropiado con el sheriff. ¿Tratando de causarle buena impresión al futuro suegro, eh Derek?

—De todos modos, no sería bueno, gracias a ti. Probablemente piense que soy un maníaco enloquecido por el sexo solo por asociación.

—Oye, haré que sepas que la ninfomanía es algo real.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema aquí, —Laura resopló con frustración. —Estamos hablando de Derek y su obvio amor por el pequeño niño sonriente. Hey, ¿cómo es que nunca me escuchas cuando te digo que no seas grosero? ¿Realmente tiene tanto control sobre ti? ¿Estás realmente tan lejos? ¿ido?

—Sin mencionar, básicamente has orinado sobre él, marcándolo como tu territorio, —agregó Peter. —Solo estoy tratando de divertirme un poco alegremente con él y prácticamente estás rabioso.

Derek solo miró a su tío. —Peter, ¿sabes cómo la gente dice que en cada familia hay un tío espeluznante que golpea a tus amigos? Eres tú. Eres mi tío espeluznante. Me comportaría de la misma manera, incluso si no estuviera interesado en Stiles.

—¡Ah, ja, ja! ¡Lo dijiste! —Dijo Laura, señalando a su hermano y mirando a Peter para confirmarlo. —¡Admitiste que al menos estás interesado en él! —Derek exhaló pesadamente, rodando los ojos. —Entonces, ¿por qué, querido hermano, ese chico todavía está en el mercado? Apuesta tu reclamo e ir a echar un polvo. Por favor.

—Porque esta vida no es fácil. Mira, ni siquiera sé cómo se siente sobre mí.

—Dios mío, Derek. Obviamente tú también le gustas. La forma en que siguió sonriendo..

—Es así con todos. No, en serio, —reiteró ante su mirada escéptica. —Stiles siempre está sonriendo y riendo con todos. Tiene toneladas de amigos. Yo soy uno de ellos—. Derek suspiró, empujando los últimos trozos de comida en su plato. —Siempre toca y abraza a sus amigos. Incluso lo he visto besar a uno de sus amigos en el dedo, y ni siquiera parecen ser tan cercanos como con los demás, así que no se puede decir lo que no tengo visto. Y también lo he visto besarse con otro y ni siquiera pestañeó dos veces. Así es como es él. —Derek dejó su tenedor y apartó su plato.— Quiero decir, hay momentos en los que creo que podría quererme , —sonrió suavemente, recordando el sonrojo en la cara de Stiles ayer.— Pero, hasta que esté seguro, no voy a arruinar lo que tenemos como causa de mi estúpido enamoramiento..

Y ese fue realmente el corazón de eso. Aunque Derek sabía y entendía cuánto se preocupaba por Stiles, el hecho era que no sabía cómo Stiles se sentía. Sabía que eran amigos, buenos amigos. Demonios, para Derek, Stiles era el mejor amigo que alguna vez tuvo, pero aun así, la sensación podría no ser mutua. Stiles tenía a Scott. Y Lydia. Y la lista seguía y seguía. Así que, aunque Derek podría estar sintiéndose de esta manera, no iba a hacer un movimiento hasta que tuviera pruebas irrefutables de interés mutuo del chico.

—Eso es pateeeeeeeetico, —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Estoy con ella. Tienes que romper ese poni antes de que se vaya corriendo salvajemente, —dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek solo lanzó una mirada exasperada a la crudeza de su tío.

—Está bien, vamos, muchachos. Déjenlo. Es difícil estar enamorado y sin saber cómo se siente el otro, —dijo Tom, viniendo en defensa de Derek. A él le gustaba más este tipo de Tom. —Es angustioso.

Derek realmente se sintió mal por el chico; pensando en lo que debe haber pasado con Laura. Si ella solo hubiera aceptado cenar con él como socios comerciales, probablemente se enfrentaría a un enamoramiento unilateral. Eso hizo que Derek se preguntará cómo y cuándo Tom descubrió que los sentimientos eran mutuos. ¿Encontró el coraje de invitarla una vez más? ¿O fue ella quien finalmente recobró el sentido y lo invitó a salir? Había cosas que él podía aprender de ellos; cosas que podrían ayudarlo en su propia relación con Stiles.

—No, —Laura negó con la cabeza en absoluto desacuerdo. —Derek es un pequeño gato asustado. Digo, sé hombre y haz cosas sin vergüenza con él. Como ridículamente, cosas que te pueden enviar a la cárcel por ellas, desvergonzadas. Todo el día. Y la noche. Y dos veces en vacaciones.

—Esa es mi sobrina.

Derek negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si había alguna manera de que pudiera cambiar de familia.

 

 

A las cuatro menos cuarto, Derek estaba esperando en la estación preguntándose dónde estaba Stiles. Le había llevado un tiempo convencer a su tío para que se fuera, amenazando con librar al hombre de sus cejas si se quedaba. Su hermana tampoco era un picnic. Ella quería quedarse y ver el show, como ella dijo, pero afortunadamente su futuro cuñado tuvo la buena voluntad y el buen sentido de arrastrarla lejos, convenciéndola de que los contratistas probablemente estaban esperando su palabra para algunos toques finales y otras cosas. Derek tuvo que recordar ser mucho más amable con él en el futuro. Definitivamente era un guardián.

A las cuatro menos cuarto, Derek estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Estaba todo bien? Necesitaba abordar el tren si tenía la intención de volver a la universidad hoy. A menos cinco, Derek estaba listo para agarrar su bolsa de donde estaba guardada por encima de su asiento para correr todo el camino hasta la casa del Sheriff si fuera necesario. Él sacó su teléfono y estaba listo para marcar cuando vio a través de la ventana cuando Stiles corrió a través de la plataforma y subió al tren. Stiles sonrió cuando vio a Derek, empujando su bolsa hacia arriba y estrellándose en el asiento junto a él.

—¿Dónde estabas? No pensé que lo lograrías.

Stiles se rió. —Sí, yo tampoco. Tuve que hacer una parada rápida antes de venir aquí.

—¿Oh dónde? —Preguntó, justo cuando el teléfono en su mano emitió dos pitidos. Lo miró para ver dos mensajes de texto nuevos.

—Tu casa, en realidad, —respondió Stiles.

Derek estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, pero no tuvo que hacerlo una vez que abrió los mensajes.

Una era de RESPONDE AL TELÉFONO DEREK O TE MATARÉ EN TU SUEÑO Soy Laura:

¡Él nos hizo pastel, Derek! Tarta. ¡Joder, casarse con él ya!

El segundo fue de su Tío Espero que la Locura no Sea Hereditaria:

Oh wow. él debe ser muy bueno con su lengua ;P

Él limpió la pantalla antes de que Stiles pudiera echarle un vistazo. —¿Tú, um, les hiciste pastel?

—Sí, —sonrió. —¿Eran ellos? ¿Les gustó?

—Yo diría que sí...

Stiles exhaló aliviado. —Bueno. —Se relajó en su asiento antes de saltar de nuevo. —Oh, sí, casi lo olvido—. Extendió la mano para sacar algo de su bolsa, mientras Derek deliberadamente no miraba su barriga expuesta y el feliz sendero que conducía a...

—Aquí, —sonrió, volviendo a sentarse, entregándole un Tupperware y un tenedor a Derek.

Derek lo abrió y fue golpeado de inmediato por el olor a pastel de manzana recién horneado. Su boca se hizo agua al instante.

—Llevé a mi padre a la tienda de comestibles después de que te fuiste para que al menos supiera que estaba comiendo algo saludable entre toda la basura, que estoy seguro de que esconde de mí. Y como las manzanas están en temporada, pensé ¿por qué no? Pagaron la cena También podría hacerles algo bueno. Y con suerte, dejar una buena impresión.

Derek se burló, metiéndose un tenedor en la boca. —Por favor. No necesitas ganarles con un pastel. Ya están enamorados de ti. Deberías haberme dado eso.

—¿Estás diciendo que si sigo haciéndote pastel, te enamorarás de mí?

Derek giró la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, el tenedor medio en la boca. —¿Qué?

Stiles se limitó a reír, acariciando a Derek en el hombro. —Aquí, —dijo, con la mano extendida hacia el tenedor. —Déjame probar algo.

Juntos demolieron la rebanada antes de que el tren arrancará de vuelta a la universidad. En el camino, Derek finalmente le enseñó a Stiles un nuevo juego de cartas llamado Speed, en el cual Derek descubrió que contra Stiles, él realmente no tenía ninguna. Cuando el tren se detuvo, usaron su hora de espera para ir a buscar algo de comer el puesto de pollo al otro lado de la calle. Con Derek mirando el reloj esta vez, no tuvieron problemas para regresar al tren de una manera tranquila y ordenada. Y durante sus últimas horas antes de su parada, tomaron una siesta, esta vez con Derek usando el hombro de Stiles como almohada. Y luego de que Derek dejará a Stiles y volviera a la comodidad de su propio departamento, tuvo que pensar que, aunque el viaje no había sido planificado y estuvo lleno de giros inesperados, todo había ido bastante bien.

Cuando Derek se metió en la cama, listo para pasar la noche, recibió un último mensaje de El increíblemente y genial Stiles :D.

¡Oye! mira lo que tu her me envió: D: D: D

Derek se encontró mirando una foto de sí mismo. Con el cabello decolorado. Apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se cubrió con su manta, y tuvo que pensar que tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si las cosas no hubieran ido tan bien. Al menos entonces Stiles y su hermana no serían nuevos amigos de mensajes. Y dado que había muchas fotos, más incriminatorias que la anterior, que podía enviar a Stiles, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo ser mucho más amable con Laura.


	14. Booked Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo consegui lo consegui, aki teneis un nuevo capitulo de nuestro kerido baking!!! ya van kedando menos!!!
> 
> A disfrutarlo

Fue en mitad de semana justo cuando llegaba a casa de su última clase cuando Derek recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. Hubiera estado contento solo de dejarlo ir al buzón de voz, pero justo después de que su teléfono dejará de sonar, recibió un mensaje del mismo número.

Oh. Será mejor que no estés pasando de mi. Contesta tu teléfono.

Derek casi deja caer el teléfono cuando comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Con cautela, pulsó el botón de respuesta y se lo acercó a la oreja.—¿Hola?

—Eso es más como eso—, dijo la voz petulante.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Quien eres?

—Soy Lydia. Ya sabes, la amiga de Stiles.

—¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Lo obtuve de Allison que lo obtuvo de Scott o lo que sea. Detalles. No es importante. Lo importante es que vengas a mi fiesta de Halloween.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Halloween ya pasó.

—Detalles—, dijo la chica de nuevo. —No es importante. Nadie se va a quejar de volver a disfrazarse.

Derek suspiró. —Gracias por la invitación, pero...

—Pero nada. Estás viniendo. No es opcional. Además, estoy seguro de que Stiles disfrutaría tenerte allí.

Derek miró su teléfono por un segundo antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su oído. —... ¿Has estado hablando con Isaac?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No importa.— Se frotó la frente con su mano libre. —Mira, realmente no me gustan las fiestas..

—No lo hiciste tan mal en la última.

—Eso fue diferente. Eso fue...

—...Para tu novio, sí lo sé.

—Él no es...

—La fiesta es el próximo sábado—, habló, ignorando por completo todo lo que no tenía ganas de escuchar. —Es después de la semana de los finales, por lo que la gente tiene la oportunidad de relajarse y relajarte. Y eso les dará mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—Mira—, Derek prácticamente gruñó. Ella no lo estaba escuchando. —Incluso si quisiera ir, lo que no hago, no es como si siquiera tuviera un disfraz.

—Solo ponte lo que llevabas en Halloween.

—No usé nada en Halloween.

—Pervertido.

Derek miró su teléfono nuevamente. '¿Esta chica era seria?' Sacudió su cabeza y lo llevó nuevamente a su oído una vez más. —Quiero decir, no usé un disfraz en Halloween. No salí.

Él la escuchó suspirar. Y auego, —¡Allison! ¡Dijo que no tenía nada para ponerse! Lo sé, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, le diré ... Allison está ofreciendo uno para ti.

Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Eso no es necesario.

—Es si vas a entrar a mi fiesta. Allison dice que va a necesitar tomarte tus medidas, así que deberías venir ahora.

—No iré a tu fiesta, Lydia. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Escuchó a la chica tomar unos momentos antes de suspirar derrotada. —Vale.

Derek suspiró de alivio. —Quiero decir, gracias, pero simplemente no me gustan las fiestas.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que no lo intenté. Stiles estará decepcionado, y no, no estoy diciendo eso para tratar de que cambies de opinión. Es decir, él ya esperaba eso, pero lo intentaría de todos modos solo en caso de que estuviera equivocado. Ya sabes, por el bien de mi amigo.

'No lo preguntes. No lo preguntes porque solo te arrepentirás,' se dijo Derek. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, pero finalmente, la curiosidad lo mejoró. —¿Él te dijo que yo diría que no?

—Bueno, sí. Le pregunté si creía que debería invitarte. Y al principio se emocionó. Pensó que sería 'increíble' si vinieras—, dijo, imitando la forma en que Stiles lo había dicho. —Pero luego lo pensó un poco más y dijo no importa. Es probable que te niegues porque las fiestas simplemente no son tu ‘cosa’, sea lo que sea lo que eso signifique. Luego hizo esta cara de decepción que pensó que yo no vería, pero la vi por completo y, como la vi, pensé que, como su amiga, al menos debería tratar de hacer que vinieras por lo feliz que lo haría.

A pesar de sí mismo, Derek sintió un pequeño pinchazo ante ese comentario porque implicaba que Stiles sería infeliz, y eso era algo que Derek nunca quería que pasará. Es solo una fiesta de disfraces. Ni siquiera necesitaría quedarme tanto tiempo. Solo ve, come algo y vete. Eso debería ser suficiente. Y como las clases ya terminaron, no es que realmente tenga mucho más que hacer... Derek exhaló lentamente, levantando su mano para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Cual es la dirección? —él gimió.

—Espera, ¿vienes?

—Sí—, rechinó. —Ahora dímela antes de cambiar de opinión.

—Te enviaré un mensaje. Ven aquí dentro de quince minutos. ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Unos segundos más tarde, su teléfono sonó, señalando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Derek suspiró. 'Vamos a terminar con esto'.

Queriendo ser decididamente terco, Derek apareció un minuto tarde en la puerta de Lydia. De acuerdo, entonces un minuto no fue tan malo, pero para un chico que no solo programa hasta el último minuto cuánto durarán sus sesiones de estudio, sino también cuánto durarán sus pausas para comer, un minuto tarde fue brutal.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada—, asintió la rubia en señal de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Derek.

—¿Cuanto va a durar esto?

—No mucho—, sonrió Allison, apareciendo en la parte superior de las escaleras con una cinta métrica alrededor de su cuello. —Hola Derek. Es genial que hayas decidido venir.

—Realmente muestra cuánto te importa. Sobre Stiles por supuesto—, agregó Lydia, con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos, optando por no comentar sobre el asunto. En cambio, se volvió hacia Allison. —¿Así que vas a hacerme el disfraz? ¿Es algo que haces?

La chica sonrió suavemente. —La moda es un hobbie. Probablemente lo obtuve de mi madre. Ella era compradora de una tienda de renombre.

Derek trató de encontrar una manera de decir su próxima pregunta sin ser grosero. —¿Eres buena en eso? —dijo bruscamente. Claramente, no lo intentó mucho.

Allison solo se rió. —Bueno, hice esta blusa—, dijo, mirando la parte superior que llevaba puesta. —Creo que salió bastante bien.

Derek miró la prenda de vestir. No se veía tan mal. —Está bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Quítate la chaqueta—, dijo, ayudándolo a quitarsela antes de arrojarla al sofá donde Lydia se había sentado. Ella comenzó a tomar sus medidas, envolviendo la cinta alrededor de su pecho. —Entonces, ¿hay algo en particular que tengas en mente? Me refiero al disfraz.

—En realidad no—, Derek frunció el ceño. —No he tenido uno desde que tenía quince años.

—¿Qué hay de Superman? Tienes esa cosa cincelada en la mandíbula. Solo ponte ese pequeño rizo y es perfecto—, sugirió Lydia. —O tal vez incluso Batman. Ya tienes esa aura oscura y melancólica.

Derek solo le dio una mirada seca. —Sin superhéroes. Sin licra—. Levantó los brazos cuando Allison midió su cintura.

—Está bien... ¿entonces tienes una película favorita o algo así? ¿Un personaje favorito? —la morena intentó, deteniéndose para escribir sus números.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gusta? —Preguntó Lydia, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

Derek exhaló, pensando. —La historia. —Dejó a Allison colocar su brazo mientras ella cubría la cinta métrica por toda su longitud.

—Historia. Eso está bien. Puedo trabajar con eso—, dijo, moviéndose para medir sus antebrazos. —¿Nada en particular?

Nuevamente, Derek solo se encogió de hombros. —Realmente no.

—Es como hablar con una pared de ladrillo—, gimió Lydia. —¿Qué es lo que él ve en ti?

Derek estaba insultado tanto como intrigado. —¿Habla de mí?

—Sin parar—, dijo con un gesto de su mano.

Derek luchó por no sonreír cuando Allison se paró frente a él.

—Um, voy a medir tu entrepierna ahora. Así que si pudieras sostenerla… —ella le indicó dónde, antes de darle el extremo.

Derek hizo lo que le dijeron. —Entonces... um, qué... ¿qué dice él?

—Oh ya sabes. Derek esto. Derek eso. Bla, bla.

Él frunció el ceño a la chica. Ella estaba siendo petulante a propósito.

Allison se rió cuando se levantó. Ella le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en el hombro. —Todas cosas buenas, lo prometo—. Le gustaba Allison más y más. Ella tomó algunas medidas más, las anotó antes de colocar la cinta sobre su hombro una vez más. —Está bien, eso debería ser todo—.Sus cejas se levantaron cuando un pensamiento la golpeó. —Oh, en realidad… —Ella se arrodilló, agarrando su zapato para mirar el tamaño.

—Podrías haber preguntado, ya sabes,— Derek frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre un pie.

Ella solo sonrió una vez más antes de escribir el número final. —Está bien. Ahora hemos terminado.

Derek recogió su chaqueta y se la volvió a poner. —¿Estás seguro de que tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacer esto? Quiero decir, con los finales y todo.

Allison pareció pensativa por un momento. —En realidad, si juego bien mis cartas, probablemente pueda enviarlas como parte de mi proyecto de historia del arte. Así que realmente me estarás haciendo un favor.

—¿Historia del Arte?

—Mm-hm—, asintió ella. —Mi especialidad. Me encantaría ser como un arqueólogo o algo así.

—Una vida Lara Croft real—, dijo Lydia. —Con la misma eficiencia con el arco y flecha.

—¿Quién es Lara Croft?

La pelirroja lo miró con ojos incrédulos. —¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es que tú y Stiles son siquiera amigos? Él está como, totalmente enamorado de ella.

Derek frunció el ceño ante esto. Quienquiera que sea esta chica Lara, no le gustaba.

—Lara Croft es un personaje de videojuego de la serie Tomb Raider—, explicó Allison.

Oh. Derek estaba medio contento de que guardara la mayoría de las cosas en su cabeza. Anunciar que no le gustaba una chica cuando ella era solo un personaje de videojuego parecía ser una de esas cosas por las que podría avergonzarse.

—Así que. El próximo sábado. Comienza a las ocho, así que ven temprano—, dijo Lydia, poniéndose de pie. —Nos puedes ayudar a preparala, ya que estamos haciendo esto por ti de forma gratuita.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —Desde mi entendimiento, ella está haciendo todo el trabajo.

—Sí, y estaré aquí para apoyo moral.

Derek rodó sus ojos nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta. —Gracias, Allison.

—No hay problema—, saludó.

—¿Hey? ¿Y yo?— Lydia frunció el ceño. —Yo soy la que te invitó.

—Entonces tú eres el culpable por meterme en este lío—, dijo, saliendo al exterior.

—¡Yo soy a quien agradecerás cuando Stiles te abrace por aceptar venir! —ella lo llamó desde la puerta. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos antes de regresar a casa.

 

 

Más tarde esa noche, Derek estaba sentado pacientemente en su maceta, moviendo sus piernas, esperando que Stiles saliera de clase. Sonrió internamente una vez que lo vio, pero se detuvo al verlo hablando con otra persona. Él entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un fruncimiento de ceño, mientras los dos se daban palmaditas y se daban un abrazo de hermano.

'¿Quién es ese chico?' Derek frunció el ceño.

Los dos se separaron, agitando sus manos en despedida

‘Está bien. Alejate.'

—Hola Derek—, sonrió Stiles, corriendo hacia su amigo.

—¿Quién era ese?r

—¿Hm? —Stiles siguió su línea de visión sobre su hombro. —Oh, ese es Brian. Es mi compañero de estudio para mi clase de sociología.

'¿Entonces este tipo va a pasar tiempo a solas con Stiles?' pensó Derek, frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo. Él ya no le gustaba.

Stiles continuó. —Brian es un chico genial. Quiere trabajar en servicios sociales. Cualquiera que esté dispuesto a entrar en esa línea de trabajo no puede ser un mal tipo. Además, con los finales por delante, no tiene nada de malo tener a alguien con quien estudiar.

—Puedo ayudarte a estudiar. Tomé esa clase antes—, ofreció Derek.

Stiles sonrió. —Tentador, pero creo que podría ser mejor para mí estudiar con alguien de mi clase. Las cosas pueden haber cambiado desde que lo tuviste. Además, es útil tener un compañero de estudio. Es posible que haya entendido algo que dijo la maestra que tú no hiciste. Algo importante .

Derek pensó en eso. Tener a alguien con quien estudiar no parecía una idea demasiado terrible, especialmente en una clase en la que estaba teniendo un momento difícil. Decidió tenerlo en cuenta para más adelante. En cuanto a ahora, su atención estaba en Stiles.

—Así que... Lydia me llamó hoy—, dijo Derek casualmente, mientras se dirigían hacia el complejo de apartamentos de Stiles.

—¿Lydia? No sabía que vosotros dos estabais en contacto.

—Yo tampoco.— Ante esto, Stiles se rió, el sonido de eso calentó las entrañas de Derek. Él continuó. —Ella... me contó sobre su fiesta.

—¿Su fiesta de disfraces?

—Sí ... yo ... espero que ella tenga buena comida allí.

Stiles se detuvo. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Vas a ir?

Derek hizo una pausa, volviéndose para mirarlo. —Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No debería?

Una gran sonrisa estalló en la cara de Stiles mientras se apresuraba hacia el lado de Derek. —¡Claro que deberías! ¡Es increíble! No pensé que irías. Me preguntó, ya sabes, si debería invitarte. Y por supuesto, yo quería que ella lo hiciera, pero entonces sé que no te gusta la gente en general, por lo que una fiesta de disfraces no parecía ser algo que te interese, pero supongo que ella te preguntó de todos modos, ¡qué gran motivo, porque ahora vas y ahora va a estar mejor que nunca! — Stiles aplaudió antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Derek, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza. No fue un abrazo, pero aun así hizo que Derek se sintiera todo cálido y confuso por dentro. Y como no era un abrazo, no vio la necesidad de agradecer a Lydia por persuadirlo para que fuera.

Derek se tambaleó bajo el peso repentino de Stiles, dio unos pasos para estabilizarse antes de subir al chico y seguirlo caminando hasta su casa, o en este caso, llevarlo a casa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te vas a vestir? —Preguntó Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, apoyando su mentón sobre su ancho hombro.

—No lo sé exactamente. Allison lo está haciendo.

—¿Allison lo está haciendo? Entonces estás de suerte. Una vez me ayudó a hacer mi disfraz de Altaïr y fue el mejor. Esa chica está dotada.

—¿Qué es un 'Altaïr'?

—¿Q-Qué es un 'Altaïr'? —Sintió que el chico dejaba caer su frente sobre su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza.— Derek, ¿lo haces a propósito? ¿Cómo romperme intencionalmente el corazón? —Derek se burló.— Altaïr es un personaje, una persona, de Assassin's Creed .

—¿Qué es Assassin's Creed?

—¿Cómo somos amigos? —proclamó Stiles, en voz alta.

Esto inmediatamente le recordó a Derek la conversación en el departamento de Allison y Lydia. Tuvo que resoplar.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento—, declaró Stiles, —voy a mostrarte exactamente qué es Assassin's Creed y quién exactamente es Altaïr. Hay algunas cosas en la vida que no puedes pasar sin saberlo, Derek.

Derek rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No se puede. Las finales se acercan. Tú y yo debemos estudiar.

—Aww, ¿quééééé? —Prácticamente podía sentir el puchero en los labios de Stiles. —Bien. Entonces vayamos a tu casa y leeremos algunos libros aburridos.

—Stiles, te conozco. Si vamos a mi casa, simplemente te escabullirás a la sala de juegos para jugar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, solo estar con Stiles durante la semana final parecía una mala idea. Por supuesto, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Stiles, pero Derek estaba seguro de que estudiar sería una de las últimas cosas en su mente con Stiles cerca. Incluso si Stiles estaba en su mejor comportamiento, Derek estaba seguro de que tendría dificultades para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la forma en que sus cejas se unieron cuando estaba concentrado, o la forma en que sus ojos se movían intensamente a través de la página de cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo, o de vez en cuando lo hacía inconscientemente, lo que parecía ser, una suave lengua rosada a través de sus labios rojos de aspecto igualmente suave... Sí, no. Estudiar juntos no parecía una gran idea si Derek realmente quería estudiar.

Derek frunció el ceño, deteniéndose, y derribando a Stiles para enfrentarlo.

Stiles lo miró, curioso. —Esta vez sólo jugaré con el tren. Y te dije que esa parte del avión ya estaba saliendo.

Derek tomó una respiración profunda. —Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Stiles parecía que lo hubieran golpeado.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba. —No, no, quiero decir, durante los finales—, dijo rápidamente, necesitando aclararse. Stiles parecía menos escandalizado, pero todavía tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. —Quiero decir, todavía te veré en la cafetería y entre clases y ahora cuando te lleve a casa, pero sin cena, sin almuerzo de fin de semana y sin juguetes.

—Pero... seré bueno—, juró.

—Es solo por una semana, Stiles.

—Diez días.

Derek suspiró. —Me hice una promesa a mí mismo y a mi familia de que no solo iba a terminar la universidad, sino que también me iría bien. Y aunque me está yendo bien en la mayoría de mis clases, aún me gustaría ver que mi 'B' se convierte en una 'A’ en mitología y no puedo hacer eso si no estoy preparado para la próxima semana.

—Puedo ayudarte a prepararte—. Ante la mirada escéptica de Derek, aseguró: —No, realmente. Puedo. Tengo como un regalo. Un regalo experto para tomar exámenes que necesito compartir con el mundo. Y estoy dispuesto a compartir este regalo contigo por cuatro fáciles pagos de $ 49.99.

Derek se burló. —Oh, qué amable de tu parte—, respondió, secamente.

El chico suspiró, pero cedió. —Bien, no más citas de juego—. Derek no se sonrojó ante la idea de que él y Stiles alguna vez hayan estado en alguna clase de 'cita'. Pero se sonrojó ante la idea de querer hacerlo. —Peroooo—, continuó Stiles con una sonrisa. —Eso significa que el próximo sábado, tú y yo vamos a festejarlo en la fiesta de Lydia. ¿Finales? Olvídate de los finales. Es mejor que te estés preparando para las travesuras, oh sí—.Volvió a levantarse sobre la espalda de Derek, acariciando su cabeza una vez más, abrazándolo por detrás.

Bueno. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Derek deba agradecer a Lydia por eso.

 

 

La semana de finales resultó ser más complicada de lo que originalmente había pensado. En primer lugar, el clima decidió reflejar el estado de ánimo de los estudiantes estresados bloqueando el sol con nubes grises, cargadas de lluvia. Y, en segundo lugar, el tiempo de Derek con Stiles en la cafetería ahora se había echado a perder debido a que los grupos de estudio decidieron reunirse temprano. Cada vez que Derek pensaba que Stiles tenía tiempo por fin tiempo para sentarse, un nuevo grupo entraba y pedía café. Sus mañanas tranquilas juntos habían sido infiltradas por el cuerpo estudiantil. Incluso Isaac tuvo que llegar temprano, solo para poder ayudar a Stiles con la multitud. Lo único bueno fue que al menos le dio a Derek más tiempo para estudiar.

Y aunque Derek confiaba en la mayoría de sus clases, todavía no estaba seguro de lo bien que iba a hacerlo en mitología, y por eso había pensado en lo que Stiles había dicho. El hecho era que Stiles tenía razón. Un compañero de estudio era útil porque no solo podría ayudarlo a darle la información que no tenía, sino también a ampliar la información que tenía. Y como Derek hablaba en serio de querer hacerlo lo mejor posible en todas sus clases, decidió acercarse y obtener ayuda. Entonces, cuando la clase fue despedida por el día, Derek agarró su bolsa y se dirigió al frente de la habitación donde Erica Reyes todavía guardaba sus cosas.

—Uh, hey.

La chica rubia levantó la vista, arqueando una ceja. —Hey.

Derek suspiró. —Solo voy a decirlo una vez. Necesito un compañero de estudiar. ¿Estás dentro?

La chica solo se levantó, tirando de su bolso sobre su hombro mientras le sonreía a Derek. —¿Necesitas un compañero de estudio? ¿El Sr.Tomó-Notas-De-Todo?

Derek no tenía motivos para decirle, ni a nadie, que la mayoría de sus notas de mitología estaban cubiertas de pequeños garabatos y observaciones irrelevantes relacionadas con cierto barista. Y aunque fue meticuloso al tomar notas, esta clase era la última del día. Incluso él era susceptible al aburrimiento y algunos pensamientos errantes.

Él suspiró. —Solo quiero asegurarme de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en este final. Y sé que lo has estado haciendo bastante bien en esta clase, así que es por eso que pregunté. ¿Estás dentro o no?

Erica sonrió. —Está bien, entonces, aquí. Déjame ver tu teléfono.

Derek sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, solo para ser arrebato de su mano. Erica lo tocó, se tomó una foto con la lengua y la mano en un gesto de ‘rock and roll’, tocó un poco más y luego le devolvió el teléfono a Derek. Simplemente le recordó al momento en que Stiles hizo lo mismo.

—Envíame un mensaje más tarde—, dijo, saliendo del salón de clases. —Mi última clase termina en 6. Nos podemos reunir después de eso—. Cuando salió por la puerta, sonrió al ver a Stiles. —Hola, monada—, le guiñó un ojo, pasó la mano por la mejilla de Stiles antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Derek frunció el ceño al verlo antes de mirar su teléfono. Ella se había etiquetado a sí misma como 'HBIC Erica'. Se preguntó brevemente qué significaba 'HBIC', pero pulsó su teléfono para editar la etiqueta justo cuando Stiles se acercó a él.

—Oye, ¿estás listo para irnos?

Derek asintió, deslizando su teléfono nuevamente dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la rubia. —¿Vosotros dos se conocen?

—Sí. Nuestro final es en dos días. Seguí tu consejo y encontré alguien con quien estudiar.

—Oh. Con ella.

Derek estuvo a punto de perder la forma en cómo las comisuras de la boca de Stiles temblaron. Pero porque lo vio, hizo que el tono en blanco del chico fuera aún más intrigante.

—Hey, si necesitas ayuda para estudiar, podrías haberme preguntado—, dijo Stiles, pintando una sonrisa en su rostro. —No mentía sobre tener un don.

—No tienes mitología.

—Es cierto. Pero tengo una manera segura de ayudarte a recordar todos los hechos que necesitas saber. Me funcionó e incluso funcionó con Scott e incluso parece funcionar para Brian.

—¿Brian?

—Sí, mi amigo de estudio para sociología. ¿Recuerdas?

'Correcto. Ese tipo' Derek frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cuando los dos se encontraban y si ese tipo mantenía sus sucias manos para sí mismo.

—Entonces—, continuó Stiles, —cuando me acompañes a casa esta noche, ven y puedo mostrártelo.

—En realidad, no sé si saldré esta noche. Tenía la esperanza de que Erica estuviera libre para estudiar.

—Oh.

Esta vez no había forma de perderse el ceño fruncido en la cara de Stiles. Derek estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando Stiles lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos. A mi profesora de matemáticas le gusta resolver algunos problemas antes de que comience la clase y quería preguntarle sobre uno.

—Vale.

Mientras Derek acompañaba a Stiles a la clase, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez el gesto de desacuerdo de Stiles se debía a la idea de que él y Erica estuvieran estudiando juntos. Quizás el ceño fruncido de Stiles era el mismo que el de Derek cuando pensaba en Stiles y ese tipo Brian juntos. Y a pesar de que prefería la sonrisa de Stiles a su ceño fruncido, Derek no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al pensar que tal vez Stiles estaba celoso. Tal vez a Stiles no le gustaba la idea de que Derek pasara tiempo a solas con Erica, al igual que a Derek no le gustaba la idea de que Stiles pasara tiempo a solas con Brian. La idea era ciertamente agradable. Entonces, a pesar de la lluvia a su alrededor, Derek no sentía nada más que calor por dentro.

 

 

Derek le había enviado un mensaje a Erica como ella le había dicho una vez que regresó a su apartamento. Poco después recibió una respuesta de HBIC Erica - Mantente alejado de Stiles, te rompere el brazo si es necesario:

 _ **Cna cn MN 1°. K t parc 7:30 +/-? Tu lugar**_ *1

Derek mandó un de acuerdo antes de abrir un nuevo mensaje para Stiles, diciéndole que no lo esperara después de su clase. Fue extraño, que Derek no obtuviera respuesta, considerando que Stiles solía ser rápido. Pero no pensó nada más al sacar sus notas de historia y comenzó a revisarlas.

Erica finalmente se había presentado a las 7:45. La diferencia de quince minutos fue matador, pero al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ir directamente al trabajo en lugar de tratar de hacer una pequeña charla. Revisaron su hoja de revisión, tomaron cada tema e intentaron recordar toda la información que habían leído o las notas que habían tomado cada uno. Erica estaba demostrando ser útil en el hecho de que tomaba mejores notas en clase, después de haber captado algunas cosas que Derek solo había prestado atención vagamente.Derek también estaba demostrando ser útil para Erica, considerando que sus notas sobre las lecturas eran menos minuciosas que las de Derek. Demonios, tal vez si hubiera trabajado con ella todo el semestre,haría conseguido una ’A’ en lugar de un ‘B-’. Habían examinado aproximadamente dos tercios de los temas en su hoja de revisión cuando Derek escuchó la puerta de su apartamento abriéndose.

—¿Stiles? —Derek miró incrédulo al chico desde donde estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

—Hola, monada—, sonrió Erica.

Stiles solo sonrió y saludó. —¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bien—, ella respondió por los dos. Ella se levantó y se estiró. —Podríamos tener un descanso, ¿no? —Ella miró a Derek en busca de permiso.

Él solo asintió antes de mirar al chico que se dirigía a la cocina. —Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy aquí para ayudar. Te lo dije. Mi método infalible para ayudarte a recordar tus hechos.

—No sabía que quisiste decir hoy. Ahora.

—Bueno, tal vez Erica puede encontrarlo útil también.

—Qué considerado de tu parte—, sonrió.

Stiles dejó una bolsa sobre el mostrador mientras Erica se sentaba en uno de los taburetes para mirarlo. Él comenzó a sacar varios ingredientes. —¿Cómo está tu novio? —preguntó, haciendo una pequeña charla.

—¿Boyd? Él está bien. No estaba realmente cómodo con la idea de que estaría aquí. Sola. Con Derek. Pero por lo demás bien.

—¿Qué hay de incómodo? —Derek frunció el ceño, levantándose y tomando asiento al lado de ella. —Solo estamos estudiando.

—Derek, si tuvieras una mujer hermosa como Erica—, ante esto, él le guiñó un ojo, ella sonriendo a su vez, —estarías preocupado por dejarla sola con cualquier hombre, incluso si están 'estudiando'.

—Mi, oh mi, pastelito—, Erica juguetonamente hizo que se desmayaba. —Tú sí que sabes cómo hablar con una dama.

—También hago los platos—, dijo, con cara de seriedad.

—Bien—, respondió ella, igualmente solemne. —Puedes hacerlo mientras Rufus y yo pateamos el culo de Ryu.

—¡Dios mío, referencia de Street Fighter! ¡Cásate conmigo! —Ahora era Stiles quien se estaba desmayando juguetonamente.

—Perdona, monada, ya estoy tomada—, sonrió.

Derek había observado todo el intercambio, frunciendo el ceño en lo más mínimo.

Stiles estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras revisaba los armarios en busca de varios objetos. —Está bien, entonces, ¿qué tipo de cosas están estudiando?—

—Ooh, espera—, dijo Erica, saltando de su asiento para tomar la hoja de revisión. Ella leyó lo siguiente en la lista. —Leemos un mito llamado La novia y el monstruo. En él, hay una cosa llamada Moselantja. Es esta criatura con una cola larga que tiene una boca en el extremo.

—Oh perfecto—, dijo Stiles, buscando en su bolsa y sacando un palo de canela. —Esta rama de canela es larga y parece que tiene una boca, que son las dos características que recuerdas MENSAMENTE en el Moselantja—. Stiles sonrió. —¿Lo entiendes? Es mejor asociar una imagen con las cosas que estás tratando de recordar. Y una vez que recuerdas la imagen, puedes recordar, lo que me gusta llamar, tu 'declaración de poder'. También me parece que funciona aún mejor con cosas que puedes recordar a través del gusto y el olfato —. Apretó un poco la canela hasta que estuvo bien antes de sumergir el dedo y meterlo en su boca. —Por lo tanto, canela. M-Mose... Mosley..

—Moselantja,— proveyó ella, metiendo su dedo y probando la canela.

Ambos miraron a Derek. Miró entre ellos antes de darse cuenta de que estaban esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Simplemente metió el dedo y probó la canela.

—Ahora, cuando pienses en el mito, pensarás en la canela. Y luego recordarás la rama de canela que se parece a las características de un alce-ly-ja.*2

Erica se rió de la matanza de Stiles a la pronunciación. Derek solo resopló.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

—Los tres hermanos: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades. Deberían ser muy fáciles de recordar, ¿no? —ella dijo, mirando a Derek. —Zeus de los cielos.

—Poseidón de los mares—, había añadido Derek. —Hades del inframundo.

—Sí, y cada uno tenía sus elementos de poder. Zeus tenía sus rayos, Poseidón tenía su tridente y Hades… —Erica se apagó mientras intentaba recordar el último objeto.

—El casco de la invisibilidad—, terminó Derek por ella.

—Bien, ¡ahí! —Stiles dijo, emocionado. —Claramente necesitas ayuda para recordar el elemento de poder de Hades,— Stiles miró a su alrededor.—¡Oh! Aquí, sal marina.

—¿Sal marina? ¿No me ayudaría eso a recordar a Poseidón más que a Hades? —ella preguntó, escéptica.

—No, si lo piensas de esta manera—, tomó una de sus manos, vertiendo un poco de sal en su palma. Derek entrecerró los ojos ante eso. —No se puede ver la sal real en el mar. La sal es invisible como el casco de Hades. Ahora lame la sal.

Ella hizo lo que le dijeron, haciendo una mueca antes de reírse.

Stiles sonrió. —¿Ven? Bien, ahora prueba uno.

—Está bien… — miró los demás elementos de su lista. —Ooh Pelé, la diosa hawaiana conocida por su temperamento caliente. Fue... expulsada de su casa porque su hermana la consideraba demasiado ambiciosa. Entonces... Pelé—, miró los objetos frente a Stiles y vio el jengibre cristalizado, —ella está un poco amargo y picante como el jengibre.

—¡Sí, eso funciona! —Stiles sonrió con orgullo, sacando una pieza y cortando un poco para dar a Erica y Derek. —Está bien, Derek, ahora prueba uno.

Aunque no creía exactamente que este método funcionaría, Derek lo obligó. Miró el papel en la mano de Erica y trató de tirar algo juntos.—Esta harina para pastel—, dijo, agarrando la bolsa, —es como la flor Ketaki, que Shiva rechazó por haberle mentido a Vishnu.

Stiles se rió suavemente. —Ese fue fácil. Y elegirías una de las únicas cosas aquí que no puedes comer en crudo—. Cogió la bolsa e intentó abrirla, frunciendo el ceño cuando la parte superior no se abría tan fácilmente como había esperado.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte—, ofreció Derek, extendiendo su mano hacia la bolsa.

—No, casi lo tengo.

—Stiles—, se levantó y rodeó el mostrador. —Permíteme...

—Derek, dije que teng...

Con un fuerte tirón, Stiles abrió la bolsa, haciendo que la bolsa de harina explotara por toda la cocina... y por todo Derek también.

Se escuchó un fuerte grito de asombro mientras Erica observaba sorprendida y con pura diversión. Stiles parecía horrorizado, culpable, mientras Derek se quedaba congelado en el lugar en estado de shock, cubierto de la cabeza hasta la cintura en harina. Aparentemente, Stiles no estaba tan horrorizado que no pudo meter la mano en el bolsillo para que su teléfono pudiera tomar una foto rápida de su amigo enharinado.

Eso hizo que Derek saltara de su ensoñación. —¡Stiles! —Intentó coger el teléfono, pero el chico se agachó justo debajo de él, fuera de su alcance.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! —Él dijó por encima de su hombro.

—¡Stiles, dame tu teléfono! —gruñó el chico mayor, persiguiendo a su amigo alrededor del sofá.

—¡No deberías correr detrás de mí cuando estás cubierto de harina, Derek! ¡Estás haciendo un desastre!

Derek se detuvo, mirando su alfombra. El desorden en la cocina seguía al anillo de polvo blanco alrededor del sofá. Desafortunadamente, en ese breve momento, Derek se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Stiles había aprovechado la oportunidad para enviar la imagen a su correo electrónico, como lo había hecho antes.

—¡Stiles! —él gruñó de nuevo.

El chico levantó una mano para detener a su amigo. —Puedes llevarte mi teléfono, pero tú y yo sabemos que esa imagen es mía sin importar lo que le hagas. Así que puedes seguir persiguiéndome mientras la bolsa en mi brazo se derrama más lentamente o puedes rendirte ahora y lavarte, mientras que de buena gana y apologéticamente limpio tu piso y cocina mientras te preparo unas deliciosas galletas de jengibre como había planeado comenzar.

Derek sabía que tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera hacerle al teléfono para recuperar esa imagen. Medio suspiró, medio gruñó en resignación. —No quiero ver una mota de harina en mi piso, Stiles.

Él asintió con fuerza, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Y con eso, Derek se fue al baño para limpiarse. Agarró una toalla pequeña y se metió en la ducha con la ropa puesta para poder quitarse el polvo. Luego, desnudándose, Derek se dio una ducha rápida para lavarse el exceso de harina en la cara y en el pelo.

Derek tuvo que preguntarse por qué él siempre era el que se ensuciaba cada vez que estaba con Stiles. Ni una sola vez Stiles tuvo que cambiarse de camisa debido a una explosión de crema batida o una explosión de harina para pastel. Derek estaba empezando a creer que estaba maldito.

Lo que llevó a Derek a preguntarse por qué Stiles había pasado por allí en primer lugar. El chico no había mencionado que fuera a venir. De hecho, él ni siquiera respondió cuando Derek le había enviado un mensaje, diciendo que estaría ocupado estudiando con Erica.

Entonces una idea lo golpeó. '¿Vino porque sabía que estaría aquí con ella?' Se acordó cuando ese mismo día pensó que tal vez Stiles estaba celoso. La idea de que Stiles estaba aquí para básicamente supervisarlos bajo el pretexto de querer mostrar su peculiar técnica de estudio hizo que Derek se sintiera vertiginoso por dentro. Casi quería echar a Erica para mostrarle a Stiles lo feliz que le hacía.

Cerró el agua y tomó una toalla. Podía oír la aspiradora funcionando en la otra habitación, mientras el olor distintivo del jengibre flotaba en el aire. Se preguntó si Erica se había ido, y esperaba poder reanudar el estudio donde lo habían dejado al día siguiente, pero finalmente se sintió feliz por ello, así que podía pasar un tiempo a solas con Stiles. Mientras que todavía se veían casi todos los días de la semana, la semana de los finales ciertamente había afectado a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban el uno con el otro. Y a pesar de que Derek deseó que hubiera más horas en el día, sabía que finalmente era lo mejor para poder dar lo mejor en los exámenes. Se metió en su habitación, rápidamente se puso algo de ropa antes de regresar.

Stiles estaba envolviendo el cable de nuevo, y sorprendentemente, Erica todavía estaba allí, limpiando la pila de harina en el linóleo de la cocina. Los dos estaban inmersos en una conversación, riéndose el uno con el otro.

Fue entonces cuando otra idea golpeó a Derek. Mientras miraba entre ellos, sonriéndose el uno al otro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había regresado, frunció el ceño. 'Esta mañana... tal vez Stiles estaba celoso. Pero tal vez él no estaba celoso de ella... sino de mí. Tal vez le guste. ¿Es por eso que vino?’

Un pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Stiles silenció el temporizador de su teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta del horno, agarró una manopla y sacó la bandeja de galletas, usando una espátula para colocarlas en una rejilla para que enfriaran.

—Dios, Stiles, esos huelen deliciosos.

—Aquí,— agarró una, la partió por la mitad y sopló sobre ella antes de arrojarle la mitad. —Pruébala cuando están súper frescos.

Ambos se metieron una pieza en la boca antes de aspirar una bocanada de aire. —Caliente, caliente, caliente—, ambos respiraban, riéndose el uno al otro.

Derek sintió una punzada en el pecho. Estaban extrañamente sincronizados el uno con el otro.

—Tienes un poco de harina en la nariz—, dijo Erica, señalando en su propia nariz.

Stiles lo secó. —¿Se fue?

La chica solo se rió. —Espera.— Ella agarró la toalla de cocina y la roció con un poco de agua antes de moverse para limpiarle la nariz. —Ahí, ahora se fue.

—Gracias, milady—, sonrió Stiles, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—De nada, buen señor—, hizo una reverencia, haciendo reír a los dos una vez más.

Derek no pudo soportarlo más. Al ver su fácil camaradería, Derek se sintió celoso, más ahora de lo que nunca antes había sentido. Se aclaró la garganta antes de tragar el creciente bulto en ella. Ambos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar el sonido y sonrieron en su dirección.

—Creo que eso es suficiente de estudio por hoy. ¿Está bien si terminamos el resto de la lista mañana?— le preguntó a la chica rubia.

—Sí, claro—, asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa para recoger sus cosas. —Necesito volver con Boyd de todos modos. Probablemente esté holgazaneando cuando debería estar estudiando para su propio final.

—Oh aquí—, dijo Stiles, sacando un contenedor Tupperware de su bolsa y metiendo algunas galletas en él. —Deberías tener algunos. Puedo hacer más para Derek, más tarde.

—En realidad, deberías tomarlas a todos—, dijo Derek, una voz incluso monótona. —No me gusta el jengibre de todos modos.

Stiles frunció el ceño, mirando a Derek con preocupación antes de pasar a meter el resto de ellas. —Mantén la tapa un rato abierta para que se enfríen un poco más. Puedes devolverme el contenedor mañana. Lo cogeré de Derek—, le sonrió.

Derek apartó los ojos de la escena mientras sus dedos se rozaban suavemente los unos contra los otros mientras Stiles le entregaba el tupper . Se dirigió a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para la chica.

—Te veo mañana, Derek—, sonrió. Él simplemente asintió. —A ti también, Stiles—, saludó a su nuevo amigo.

—Adiós, Erica—, saludó a cambio. —Disfruta de las galletas—. Una vez que ella desapareció por el pasillo, Stiles sonrió a Derek. —Entonces, si no es jengibre, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Derek no se había movido de donde estaba parado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la puerta que todavía tenía abierta. —En realidad, Stiles, creo que deberías irte a casa también.

La habitación estuvo en silencio durante un momento. —Derek... dije que lo sentía. La harina... No era mi intención...

—Sé que no lo hiciste.

—Y tengo cada punto justo como dijiste. Erica me ayudó y nos aseguramos de que todo estuviera limpio.

Derek interiormente se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. —Gracias por eso. Estoy agradecido

—¡No lo estás! ¡Estás loco!

—Stiles, no estoy enojado...

—¿Entonces por qué no me miras?

'¡Porque todo lo que puedo ver es que le estás sonriendo!' él quería gritar. Quería arrancar la puerta de sus bisagras y destruirla. Quería llevar a Stiles y encerrarlo para que no pudiera sonreír a nadie más que a él. Pero no lo hizo. Eso fue una locura. Simplemente se agarró a la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, cuando abrió los ojos y se obligó a mirar al chico que amaba. —Stiles—, intentó de nuevo. —No estoy loco.

Stiles pareció no estar convencido. —Mira, si se trata de la imagen, si realmente quieres, la eliminaré.

—No me importa la imagen, siempre y cuando se quede contigo—. Era simplemente otra adición a su creciente colección de cosas que no debería decir.

—Sabes que no haría nada malo con eso.

—Lo sé. —Los dos estuvieron callados unos momentos más. Derek suspiró pesadamente. —Stiles, se está haciendo tarde.

—Son solo las 9:30

—Todavía tengo otras clases que necesito estudiar para...

—Puedo ayudarte...

—Stiles—. Derek cerró los ojos otra vez, exhalando profundamente antes de abrirlos una vez más. —Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?— El chico no se movió. —¿Vale?— Él dijo, más apremiantemente esta vez.

Stiles finalmente miró hacia otro lado y asintió con la cabeza. Regresó a la cocina y recogió sus cosas, llevando la bolsa al hombro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo frente a Derek.

—Derek, lo siento.. —intentó de nuevo con ojos de disculpa.

—Dije que está bien, Stiles. No hay nada de qué lamentar.

Él todavía no estaba convencido. Bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de mirar a Derek a los ojos. —¿Entonces mañana?

Derek solo asintió.

—Noche, Derek.

—Buenas noches, Stiles.

Stiles finalmente se movió hacia el pasillo desapareciendo en la curva. Derek cerró la puerta detrás de él, se apoyó en ella y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Sabía que Erica tenía novio. Lo sabía desde la debacle al principio del semestre. Por lo tanto, no había ninguna razón para que él pensara que Stiles y Erica huirían juntos cuando ella está claramente feliz con su propio hombre.

—Pero obviamente él piensa que ella es atractiva. Y dejó en claro que ella piensa que es lindo—. Derek gruñó a sí mismo, enterrando su cara en sus manos. 'Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de mí? Para él, solo somos amigos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, él no ha hecho una indicación real de lo contrario’.

Derek se deslizó por la puerta, cerrando sus manos en un puño y presionándolo contra su boca. '¿Pero qué pasa si Stiles se interesa por alguien más? ¿Entonces que?'

Pensó en lo fácil que parecían las cosas entre los dos. Ella lo entendía. Ella se reía con él. Ella bromeaba con él. Ella era alguien con quien podía ser amigo, donde nadie preguntaba ‘¿cómo?’ Y más que eso, ella era el tipo de persona con la que Stiles podía enamorarse.

'Y aquí estoy yo, casi nunca sonrío. Río aún menos. No entiendo la mitad de las cosas de las que está hablando. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien como yo?’ La verdad amarga y amarga en la cabeza de Derek era esta:

Él no puede.

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en su tristeza. No habría ningún estudio por el resto de la noche. Él no habría podido concentrarse en nada, y mucho menos en el estudio, incluso si lo intentaba. Todo lo que le quedaba eran sus sombríos pensamientos y el amargo aroma del jengibre en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> *1 Cena con mi novio primero. Qué te parece 7:30 más o menos? Tu lugar?  
> *2 el juego de palabras se pierde en español. En inglés alce se dice: moose.


	15. Booked Part II

Cuando la mañana decidió levantar su fea cabeza, Derek no estaba de humor para levantarse de la cama. Su alarma lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que lo golpeó, se dio la vuelta y miró inexpresivamente hacia la ventana. Desafortunadamente, golpear el reloj accidentalmente activó la opción de radio. Y lo que sucedió no fue exactamente tranquilizador para sus oídos.

Eres hermosa, es verdad.

Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno de gente.

Y no sé qué hacer

Porque nunca estaré contigo…

'Qué. Mierda.' Derek tiró de su reloj desde donde había estado sentado inocentemente en su mesita de noche, arrancando el cable del zócalo, y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, rompiendo el dispositivo. ¿Fue un poco exagerado? Probablemente. Pero Derek decidió que nunca le gustó ese reloj de todos modos. Tendría que invertir en uno sin una molesta radio.

Eventualmente, Derek se levantó de la cama porque una rutina sólida era lo mejor para salir de cualquier depresión. Te permite saber que los días continuarán como deberían, sin importar cuán mal humor tengas.

—Estoy bien, —pensó Derek mientras hacía sus flexiones. 'Entonces, ¿qué pasa si Stiles encuentra una chica agradable o incluso un hombre con quien casarse? ¿Y qué? Seguimos siendo amigos. Eso no va a cambiar. De hecho, seremos tan buenos amigos que seré su mejor hombre. —Derek frunció el ceño ante eso. 'Bien, tal vez ese lugar estará reservado para Scott, ya que básicamente son familia. Pero después de Scott, seré yo y me pondré el estúpido traje de pingüino y ayudaré a planear la despedida de soltero, y seré el mejor padrino de boda que Stiles pueda desear. E incluso cuando seamos viejos y grises, él todavía me preparará mi café con los pequeños dibujos estúpidos y yo estaré aquí para protegerlo de todo. Desde algunos niños molestos que pisan su césped hasta molestos frascos de pastillas, cuando tenga dificultades para abrirlos. ¿Y si se cae y no puede levantarse? Bueno, olvídate de ‘Alerta de Vida’. Estaré allí arrastrando su trasero a la sala de emergencias.

Derek aceleró, exhalando cada vez que se dejó caer. 'Estoy bien con solo ser su amigo. Prefiero tenerlo en mi vida como mi amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto’. Derek se dejó caer y se detuvo después de este pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, enterrando su cara en sus brazos. '¿Pero por qué no puedo tenerlo?' Él dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. —Mi vida sería diez veces más fácil si le gustará también. O incluso le gustará. Solo un poco. Solo un poquito. Una fracción de lo que siento por él.

Derek suspiró, enderezándose a sí mismo para continuar su entrenamiento. 'Hasta entonces, estoy bien. Todo está bien.'

Y Derek se demostró a sí mismo que todo estaba bien al no preocuparse por aparecer en la cafetería esa mañana. Él estaría bien viendo a Stiles. Porque son amigos. Y los amigos no se preocupan demasiado por enojarse al ver que el objeto de su amor no correspondido se hace amigo de otra persona que hizo una potencial pareja más lógica que él. Sí.

—Buenos días, Derek,— Isaac asintió desde detrás del mostrador cuando Derek entró.

Stiles irrumpió por la puerta de la cocina, tartamudeando con los brazos en alto para mantener el equilibrio. —¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! —dijo, pasando a su compañero de trabajo para alcanzar la cafetera. —Buenos Derek, —sonrió, secándose las manos en el delantal antes de ponerse a trabajar.

—Buenos Stiles, Isaac,— saludó Derek. Incluso después de todo el llanto que sufrió anoche, no pudo evitar sentir euforia al ver al muchacho más joven. Parecía que Stiles siempre lo dejaría sin aliento.

—¿Qué diablos, Stiles? Se supone que debes hornear, —Isaac frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo estoy. Lo haré. Está bien. Es el café de Derek. Hago su café mejor que tú, —bromeó, burlándose del rubio. —Díselo, Derek

Derek tuvo que asentir. —Es verdad.

Isaac rodó los ojos. —Conseguíos una habitación ya.

Tanto Derek como Stiles parecían ignorar el comentario.

—Ah... mm-hmm, así y... voilà! —Stiles se giró, colocando la taza frente a Derek.

Derek miró dentro de la taza. —¿Es... es eso un caballito de mar?

Isaac también miró el dibujo y se rió entre dientes. —Stiles, tienes demasiado tiempo en tus manos. ¿Dónde aprendes estas cosas?

—Estás celoso. Te gustaría tener mis habilidades geniales. —Miró a Derek. —Te traeré tus pasteles cuando terminen, ¿de acuerdo? No deberían tardar mucho.

Derek solo asintió. —Si no hay problema.

Stiles sonrió suavemente, aunque sus ojos se quedaron en Derek como si tratara de leerlo. —Así que um, ¿cómo estás?

Derek tragó saliva y luego asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy bien.

Las esquinas de los labios de Stiles bajaron por una fracción de segundo, antes de enmascararlo con una sonrisa. —Bueno... está a punto de ser aún mejor, —dijo ominosamente. Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar qué quería decir con eso, Stiles se giró y desapareció en la cocina.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek tomó asiento en su lugar habitual y sacó sus notas de psicología justo cuando un grupo de estudiantes entraba por la puerta. Se sumergió en su tarea escolar durante los siguientes minutos, cuando poco después, Isaac colapsó en el asiento frente a él, habiendo cumplido las órdenes del grupo.

—Hombre, estas madrugadas me están matando, —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Los finales deben terminar para poder volver a mi horario normal.

—¿Cómo te va en tus clases? —Derek le preguntó, no solo que fuera cortés, sino también porque realmente le importaba cómo le iba a Isaac. En algún momento, Derek se interesó por el otro barista. Probablemente fue la única persona junto a Stiles que Derek realmente consideró un amigo.

—No estoy tan mal en la mayoría de ellos, pero creo que podría estar mejorando un poco en Psicología.

—¿General? ¿Con Bradford?

—Sí.

—Tomé esa clase hace unos tres semestres. Creo que todavía tengo el final, si quieres echarle un vistazo. Quiero decir, obviamente no serán las mismas preguntas, pero te dará una idea en qué enfocate.

—Sí, eso sería genial. Gracias, Derek, —sonrió Isaac.

Derek solo asintió antes de mirar atrás sus notas. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Isaac estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Ugh, —gimió, agrietando las articulaciones. —No sé cómo lo hace Stiles. Me levanto temprano, sirvo a personas privadas de sueño hasta que llega a las 8 y hornea. Es una locura.

Derek miró hacia arriba. —Para ser justos, no está tan ocupado el resto del semestre. A veces incluso duerme en la mañana, tan afortunado que no soy un delincuente—. Isaac solo resopló al oír eso. —Además, estoy seguro de que si trabajas temprano por la mañana con más frecuencia, probablemente te acostumbras a todo eso.

—Supongo, —Isaac se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente es así como él tiene la energía para hornear como loco allá atrás—. Él resopló de nuevo. —Debe tener ansias de limón hoy o algo así.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está de vuelta haciendo tartas de limón y galletas de limón e incluso muffins de limón. Lo juro, tiene suerte de que a nuestro jefe le gusten o podría meterse en problemas por no dar suficiente variedad.

Derek estaba pensativo. No podía simplemente desechar la idea de que Stiles estaba haciendo todo esto por capricho. Stiles constantemente se burlaba de él por su afinidad con el limón. A Derek le hizo pensar en lo que Stiles estaba pensando.

—¿Puedo ir a la parte de atrás?

Esta vez fue Isaac quien ladeó una ceja. —Sabes, cuando dije 'obtener una habitación' antes, no quise decir nuestra cocina.

Derek rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia el mostrador y caminó directamente hacia la cocina, ignorando la risita divertida que tenía detrás.

—¡Oh, bueno! ¿Puedes entrar y conseguirme más crema? Sacar tres jarras. Creo que los voy a necesitar a todos. ¡Ah! Y hay un bol de jugo de limón allí que exprimí antes. Si también me lo traes, te amaré por siempre.

Derek se congeló justo dentro de la cocina ante las palabras. Stiles estaba de espaldas a él mientras se alejaba con un poco de brebaje en sus brazos.

—¡Isaac, vamos! —Stiles chasqueó cuando no escuchó movimiento.

Derek realmente saltó a la acción, a pesar de no ser Isaac, o un empleado pagado para ese asunto. Entró en el refrigerador, encontró lo que Stiles había pedido y lo colocó todo en el lugar de trabajo.

—Gracias, amigo. ¡Eres un salvavidas! O en este caso, un ahorrador de bateador, —se rió de su propio chiste.

Derek miró a su alrededor. —¿Necesitas algo mas?

—¡Jesús cogiendo a Cristo! —Stiles saltó, sobresaltado. En su sorpresa, sacudió los brazos, lanzando con éxito su masa al aire antes de que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y la hiciera volver a bajar... por todo el atareado barista.

Derek lo miró, con los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta con un grito ahogado. ¿Era esto lo que era verlo desde el otro lado? Derek inmediatamente sintió el impulso de tomar una fotografía para poder recordar esto para siempre. Se apresuró a buscar su teléfono y rápidamente tomó una foto de su sorprendido amigo, antes de que un ataque de risa inusual se apoderara de él. Tan divertido era que se encontró doblado sobre el lugar de trabajo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Maldita sea, Derek, —oyó a Stiles quejarse. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que eras Isaac.

Derek ni siquiera pudo responder.

—Sí, sí. Disfrútalo, —dijo el muchacho, secamente, agarrando un trapo y limpiándose la cara. —Casi me da un ataque al corazón y destruir mi bateador es hilarante.

Derek se esforzó por contenerse. Se puso de pie y luchó por no sonreír, aunque una risa aquí y allá continuó aumentando su forma.—¿Realmente puedes culparme?

—Sí, en realidad. Me asustaste. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no estaría cubierto en estas cosas. —Se desabrochó el delantal, lo enrolló con cuidado para que no goteara en el suelo y caminó hacia el fregadero para lavarse los brazos. —Está por toda mi camisa... y mi pelo.

Derek miró su propia camisa. Sin siquiera un titubeo de vacilación, se quitó la chaqueta y se colocó el Henley sobre su cabeza, dejándolo solo con su camiseta antes de volver a ponerse la chaqueta. Otra idea vino a mi mente cuando Derek miró el rociador que colgaba sobre el fregadero, mientras Stiles trataba de quitarse el exceso de masa de la cara. Dejando la camisa por el momento, Derek se acercó, viniendo detrás del muchacho. —Aquí, déjame.

—¿Qué?

Sin siquiera una palabra de explicación, Derek tomó a Stiles por el cuello y lo empujó hacia adelante hasta que se inclinó sobre el fregadero. Ignorando los movimientos y forcejeos del chico más joven, Derek agarró el rociador y lo apuntó a la cabeza de Stiles.

—¡Frío! ¡Está frío! ¡Si me vas a lavar como un maldito perro en un fregadero, al menos ajústalo para que esté tibio!

Derek retiró su mano del cuello de Stiles para juguetear con el grifo hasta que la temperatura fue más agradable. Movió su mano a la parte superior de la cabeza del chico, haciéndola pasar por los pelos cortos para lavar la masa.

Se podría argumentar que Derek podría haber maltratado a Stiles un poco como una especie de castigo por no amarlo. Uno podría argumentarlo, pero eso ciertamente no significaba que Derek lo admitiría.

Una vez que terminó, apagó el agua, buscó una toalla limpia y la pusó en la cabeza del niño una vez que encontró una.

—Genial, —gruñó Stiles. —Ahora mi cabeza va a oler a detergente barato. —Se puso de pie antes de secarse la cabeza. —Gracias, —murmuró a Derek, aunque no sonó en absoluto sincero.

Derek se rió solo una vez más, caminando hacia donde había dejado su camisa. —Aquí, —gritó, tirándola a Stiles una vez que tuvo la atención del muchacho.

—Oh. ¿Dónde has...?

—Lo llevaba puesto, —dijo Derek simplemente.

—Oh-um gr-gracias… —tartamudeó, agachando la cabeza y dando vueltas. A pesar del movimiento, Derek aún vio el rubor en la cara del niño.

Stiles se quitó la camisa sucia por encima de la cabeza, y de repente le tocó a Derek sonrojarse. Hizo que el chico mayor se preguntará brevemente si Stiles también tendría crema en sus pantalones.

Deslizó la camisa de Derek sobre su cabeza, y frunció el ceño. —Forma de hacerme sentir pequeño en comparación con tu pecho cincelado, —dijo, secamente.

Derek entrecerró los ojos. —Siempre puedes terminar tu turno desnudo. —Se suponía que era una broma, pero Derek no pudo evitar la secreta esperanza de que el despreocupado Stiles estuviera hoy un poco exhibicionista.

—Ha. No, gracias, —dijo, dándole a su amigo una mirada fulminante.

Él solo se encogió de hombros a cambio. No puedo culpar a un hombre por intentarlo.

Stiles tiró de las mangas y agarró un delantal limpio, asegurándolo alrededor de su cintura. Mientras miraba al resto de la mezcla en el tazón, Derek recordó por qué estaba allí en primer lugar.

—Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El chico levantó la vista, confundido por la pregunta. —¿Estoy... batiendo?

Derek suspiró. —No, quiero decir, Isaac dijo que estás haciendo tartas de limón y galletas de limón y muffins de limón —La expresión de Stiles cambió a una de comprensión. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Mi trabajo? —Ante la mirada en blanco que estaba recibiendo, suspiró. —Está bien, bien. Mira, no sé lo que pasó ayer, pero sé que aunque dijiste que todo estaba bien, no todo estaba bien.

—Stiles, nada...

—¡No, nada! —Suspiró de nuevo, arrojando el cuenco a la mesa de trabajo. —¿No quieres decírmelo? Está bien. Pero no me mientas y digas que todo está bien cuando obviamente estás molesto por algo. Y todo esto, —dijo, agitando su brazo sobre la crema, el rebozo, los limones, —este soy yo tratando de hacerte feliz de la mejor manera que sé cómo hacerlo.

Derek estaba aturdido. Sin palabras.

Stiles lo miró con ojos tristes y confundidos. —Anoche no pude dormir porque seguía pensando que quizás hice algo mal al aparecer. —Bajó la mirada y comenzó a hurgarse las uñas, las mangas de la camisa de gran tamaño resbalando por sus brazos. —Sé que debería haber llamado... iba a llamar... pero ¿y si dijeras que no? Y... pensé que sería divertido. Quiero decir, la semana de finales ya es lo suficientemente estresante por sí sola. Solo pensé que podría divertirme un poco. con mi amigo, especialmente porque no te he visto tanto como estoy acostumbrado.

Derek trató de calmar los golpes en su pecho. Se obligó a moverse. Derek cruzó la cocina para pararse frente a Stiles, poniendo una mano sobre la suya para calmar sus inquietudes, antes de agarrar una manga larga y doblarla de manera que no volvieran a caer. —Stiles, escúchame, —instó, moviéndose para arreglar la otra manga. —No estoy enojado contigo. —Él calmó sus propias manos, su propia inquietud, y se obligó a concentrarse. Poniéndolos en los hombros de Stiles, Derek ladeó la cabeza para tratar de atrapar los ojos del niño. —No hiciste nada mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué regalaste las galletas? —preguntó, su voz pequeña, los ojos todavía fijos en sus uñas.

Exhaló pesadamente, dejando caer sus manos hacia atrás a su lado. '¿Cómo respondo eso? No puedo decirle que estaba celoso de lo bien que se veían juntos. Eso es ridículo.' Sacudió la cabeza. —No sé, —dijo finalmente. —Parecía que los disfrutaría más de lo que yo lo haría. —Stiles finalmente levantó la vista, aunque parecía no estar convencido. Derek se acercó. —Mira, tienes razón, está bien. La semana de finales es estresante. Creo que me molesté... perdiendo el tiempo de tomar una ducha cuando Erica y yo podríamos haber terminado el resto de nuestra lista —Fue parcialmente cierto. Una parte muy pequeña. —Y no, no te culpo por eso. —Añadió, mientras Stiles abría la boca para comentar.—Está bien, tal vez, honestamente, un poco...

—¡Aja!

—...Pero, para ser justos, ella llegó tarde, así que también la culpo. No es como si quisiera tenerla de nuevo.

—Espera, ¿no te gusta ella?

—No realmente, no. Quiero decir, ella es lo suficientemente amable. Inteligente. Pero a veces se vuelve un poco arrogante.

Stiles resopló ante esto. —Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Derek rodó los ojos. —El punto es que prefiero pasar la noche caminando a casa de mi amigo que sentarme en la mesa de la cocina con una chica que apenas conozco. Y ahora, eso es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. Otra vez.

Aunque no era la razón principal, era una razón válida de por qué Derek había estado tan molesto. Eso era cierto. Erica no era tan mala, pero no era Stiles. Stiles era cariñoso y despreocupado, amoroso y adorable. Y a Derek no le gustaba compartir su tiempo con él con otra persona, especialmente cuando le recordaba lo mucho que Stiles no era suyo y cómo nunca podría serlo. Pensamientos como ese solo lo ponen en un lugar oscuro y cada vez que Derek iba allí, casi nunca quería compañía, pero más que eso, nunca quería que la compañía lo viera allí, y sobre todo, nunca quiso que Stiles lo viera allí. Así que se permitió revolcarse en la noche, pero con la mañana, ya era hora de salir gateando. Se obligó a seguir y mirar algo más brillante. Para aceptar lo que sea que pueda obtener. Y en este caso, estaba feliz de ser lo que Stiles necesitaba que fuera mientras lo necesitaran.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formar los labios de los Stiles que poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa completa. Dio un paso hacia Derek, bajando la cabeza e inclinándose hacia adelante para que su parte superior quedara presionada contra el pecho de Derek. Entonces, Derek sintió las manos de Stiles agarrar la parte inferior de su chaqueta, tirando de ella un poco.

Derek quería tanto abrazar a Stiles, para acercarlo y nunca soltarlo. No entendía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el chico, pero al sentirlo tan cerca de una manera que era incómoda, pero extraña e increíblemente íntima, no había forma de que fuera a detenerlo. En lugar de eso, levantó una mano, la colocó dulce y tiernamente en el brazo de Stiles, y la apretó suavemente de una forma que esperaba tranquilizara. Habría intentado hacer lo mismo con la otra mano si no tuviera miedo de deslizarla alrededor de la cintura del chico.

Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron eras hasta que Stiles rompió el silencio.

—... El piso está sucio.

Derek se burló. —Eso es lo que pasa cuando arrojas la masa al aire.

Stiles finalmente miró hacia arriba, moviendo una de sus manos para señalar con un dedo a Derek. —Oye. Ni siquiera se supone que debes estar aquí. Pensé que Isaac me estaba ayudando, así que lo siento si eso es lo que sucede cuando una voz inesperada aparece y me da un susto de muerte.

Derek arrugó la cara ante la colorida expresión. —Bruto.

—Ya que estás aquí, y especialmente porque esto es parcialmente tu culpa, puedes ayudarme a limpiar esto, —Stiles sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar. —Derek frunció el ceño, retrocediendo un paso, su chaqueta se deslizó fuera del agarre de Stiles. —Literalmente, te di la camisa. ¿Por qué debería limpiar esto?

—Porque, Derek. Porque. Si me las arreglo yo mismo, no solo no habrá ninguna cosita alimonosa, sino que no habrá pasteles en absoluto.

La cara de Derek cayó en completa seriedad. Suspiró, exasperado, pero desgarrado. Él realmente debería volver a sus cosas y continuar estudiando. Pero, ¿de qué sirve estudiar si no tienes alimentos para nutrir el resto de tu cuerpo? Frunció el ceño, tomando una decisión. —¿Con qué lo limpio?

—¡Sí, eres increíble! —Stiles aplaudió antes de lanzarse alrededor de la cocina para agarrar algunos suministros de limpieza.

Pronto, Derek se encontró limpiando el desorden sobre la mesa y los diversos electrodomésticos que se vieron afectados, mientras que Stiles reunió más ingredientes para rehacer la mezcla derramada. El chico había vuelto a alejarse mientras miraba a Derek trabajar.

—También hay por allí, —señaló Stiles, señalando con la barbilla en dirección al desastre.

El chico simplemente sonrió ante la mirada que Derek le estaba dando. Pero, como siempre, Derek hizo lo que le dijeron, agachándose para limpiar el desastre. Poco después, oyó que se abría la puerta de la cocina.

—Stiles, ¿por qué te está tomando tanto tiempo con el...

Derek miró por encima del hombro para ver a Isaac congelado desde donde estaba parado en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Entonces se le ocurrió a Derek lo que podría parecer ver a Stiles parado frente a él con Derek sobre sus rodillas. Desde donde estaba el rubio, probablemente no podía ver nada desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Derek con la mesa de trabajo en el camino.

—¡Guau, espera! ¡No es lo que parece! —Derek se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Maldita sea, Derek. ¡Dije que no en la cocina! —El chico de cabello rizado levantó las manos y salió como por arte de magia.

Derek enterró la cara entre las manos, mortificado. No ayudó que Stiles se estuviera riendo. —Oh hombre, —se calló Stiles. —Desde donde estabas, Isaac probablemente pensó que me estabas dando una ma...

—¡Gracias capitán obvio! —Derek ladró. Arrojó el trapo que estaba usando para limpiar a Stiles antes de salir de la cocina. Todavía podía oír la risa detrás de la puerta cerrada mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento y enterraba su rostro en sus notas, deliberadamente evitando hacer contacto visual con el barista más alto.

Tenía que cuestionar su cordura. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído tan duro por este niño que tuvo el placer de verlo en los momentos más embarazosos? En todo caso, debería haber hecho que Derek quisiera alejarse de él, no solo por las burlas inevitables que seguirían, sino también porque era claramente un tótem para la mala suerte. Lo lógico sería evitar Stiles a toda costa. Pero cuando Stiles todavía se reía, finalmente salió de la cocina para poner un plato de productos recién horneados sobre la mesa de Derek, tuvo que admitirlo. Y cuando Derek sacó su teléfono más tarde en la clase, y tuvo que volver a controlarse para no estallar en carcajadas al ver la imagen que tomó de un Stiles cubierto de masa, tuvo que rendirse. Porque no era solo Stiles quien estaba entretenido por las cosas que le sucedían a Derek; Derek, también, estaba entretenido por todas las cosas de Stiles. Y eso hizo que Derek lo amará aún más.

 

 

El resto de la semana fue sin problemas para Derek. Aquella tarde le había hecho el examen a Isaac, pero lo miró de forma intimidante, como si lo desafiara a mencionar lo que creía haber visto esa mañana, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando funcionó. Y más tarde esa noche, se encontró con Erica otra vez para que pudieran terminar su revisión y verificar que no se perdieran nada. Stiles no apareció esa vez, lo que la hizo sentirse mal porque ella y Boyd querían más galletas gratis. Derek también podría haberse sentido molesto, pero al menos de esta manera, no tendría que sentirse celoso al verlos tan amistosos.

Y finalmente, llegó el viernes; junto con todas los exámenes importantes que había estado estudiando durante todo el semestre. Él entró tan preparado como nunca lo había estado. Y después de cientos de preguntas de opción múltiple, docenas de respuestas cortas y preguntas de verdadero o falso, y un puñado de preguntas cortas de ensayo y tres preguntas de ensayo completas, finalmente logró superar las cuatro clases y otro semestre de la escuela.

Fue divertido, sin embargo. En la clase de mitología, durante el examen, la sola mención de Hades le trajo sal a la mente. Simplemente leyendo ‘La novia y el monstruo’ trajo el recuerdo de la canela. Demonios, incluso mirando la palabra Shiva y Vishnu hicieron que Derek recordara estar cubierto de harina. Y apostaría que Erica había recordado lo mismo cuando estaba haciendo el examen, la chica se rió ruidosamente.

Pero una vez que entregó sus respuestas, ya había terminado. Derek estaba a un paso más cerca de alcanzar su objetivo final de convertirse en Criminólogo. Todo lo que quedaba del semestre era esperar a que se sacaran las calificaciones dentro de dos semanas.

Pero hasta entonces, todavía tenía una fiesta de disfraces a la que ir.

 

 

Eran aproximadamente las 7 en punto del día de la fiesta cuando Derek recibió un mensaje de ‘La Mandona Pelirroja’ mientras estaba en la ducha.

Pedimos comida de ese lugar en la esquina de la Tercera y Market. Lo ponemos a tu nombre, así que recógelo. Y sí, ya está pagado. Ah, ¿y también puedes recoger algunos platos? Hazlos lindos. Esos tendrás que pagarlo. Gracias. Eres un cielo.

Debería haber sabido que al permitir que Allison hiciera su disfraz gratis, Lydia lo convertiría en su chico de los recados. En realidad, no le importaba, sobre todo porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya que había sido el chico de los recados de su hermana la mayor la parte de su infancia. Los dos eran extrañamente similares.

Terminó de prepararse, se detuvo en una tienda para preguntarse qué hacía que un plato fuera ‘lindo’ en lugar de ‘no lindo’, escogió el blanco puro, recogió la comida y finalmente llegó al apartamento de las chicas con diez minutos de sobra.

—Finalmente, —gimió Lydia, abriendo la puerta.

Derek parpadeó. La chica llevaba un corsé negro con pantalones negros, medias hasta el muslo, un collar con perlas enormes y una peluca negra rizada. —¿Quién Qué?

Ella suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¿En serio, Derek? ¿Nunca viste ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’? Es como un clásico de Halloween. Y el Dr. Frank-N-Furter es el mejor, —terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella extendió la mano para tomar una bolsa de la mano de Derek. Al inspeccionar, ella frunció el ceño. —¿Hablas en serio? ¿Blanco? Estos no son lindos.

—Podría dibujar caras felices en ellos si quieres, —dijo sin expresión. —Eso los haría lindos.

—Que gracioso, —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Ella miró por encima del hombro y saludó. —Jackson, ven aquí. Ayuda a Derek con las cosas mientras termino mi maquillaje. Tendremos que cumplir con lo que tenemos, —dijo, mirando deliberadamente a Derek antes de volver a subir las escaleras. a su habitación.

Derek oyó un gemido seguido de un —Está bien, está bien.

El chico rubio apareció en la puerta vistiendo nada más que pantalones cortos dorados y botas doradas. Parecía que se había rociado el pelo con algo para que se vea un poco más claro de lo normal.

Jackson asintió con la cabeza a Derek a modo de saludo. —'Sup Derek.

—Uh, hey. ¿Qué se supone que eres?

—La criatura, Rocky Horror, —explicó. Ante la mirada vacía de Derek, se encogió de hombros. —Fue idea de Lydia. Francamente, si a ella no le importa que todos miren mi atractivo, entonces no voy a quejarme.

Derek se mofó y simplemente metió la bandeja de comida en los brazos del chico antes de darse la vuelta para agarrar otro de su coche. Una vez que trajo el último, dejando que Jackson los organizará, Allison apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras.

—¡Oh, Derek! ¡Bien! Estás aquí, —sonrió. Su traje, Derek reconoció al instante. La chica estaba vestida como Catwoman, la versión del ‘Caballero Oscuro’. —¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo mismo.

Derek tuvo que aceptarlo. El alto nivel de calidad que puso en su traje era evidente. Ella era buena. Resolvió algunos nervios que no admitiría que tenía sobre lo que ella había hecho para él. —Es bueno.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y suspiró, todavía sonriendo. —Viniendo de ti, apuesto a que es un gran cumplido. Vamos arriba, —le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. —Tengo tu disfraz aquí.

Derek hizo lo que le dijeron y subió los escalones hacia la habitación de Allison, asomando la cabeza.

—Aquí tienes, —dijo, entregándole una bolsa. —Puedes cambiarte en el baño allí.

Derek echó un vistazo en la bolsa antes de moverse en la dirección que señalaba. —Así que espera, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?

—Um, —se rió nerviosamente. —¿Recuerdas cómo dije que podía usarlo para mi proyecto de historia del arte? Bueno, lo hice. Y el concepto era la interpretación artística de eventos históricos. Y el evento histórico que elegí fue la batalla de las Termópilas.

—Oh, no está mal.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es una historia increíble. ¿Los pocos griegos contra muchos persas? —Ella sonrió. —De todos modos, decidí hacerte un traje espartano. O... la interpretación de Frank Miller en su cómic 300.

Si Allison leía cómics, podría entender por qué Scott estaba tan enamorado de ella. Personalmente, Derek nunca había oído hablar de este 300 de lo que estaba hablando. Le dio curiosidad al respecto teniendo en cuenta este tipo de mueca que hizo al mencionarlo. —Bueno…

—Nunca has visto o leído 300 ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza. —No.

—Está bien, bueno, adelante y cambiate, —dijo, señalando el baño una vez más. —También te hice un casco, una lanza y un escudo, así que una vez que tengas todo listo, solo vuelve a mi habitación y te ayudaré a ponértelos.

Derek levantó las cejas sorprendido. —¿Hiciste todo eso?

Ella rió nerviosamente de nuevo. —Bueno, tuve tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Además, las armas antiguas son mi interés. —Esta vez ella prácticamente empujó a Derek al baño. —Si tiene algún problema, estaré fuera para ayudar, —dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Derek se preguntó por qué parecía tan nerviosa. Ser un Spartan sonaba como una gran idea. Derek miró la bolsa una vez más antes de comenzar a sacar cosas. En ella había un par de guanteletes para sus brazos y piernas, algunas sandalias, una gran pieza de tela roja -probablemente una capa o algo así- y un... él ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo.

—¿Allison?

—¿Sí? —fue la tímida respuesta.

—¿Hay alguna pieza faltante o algo así?

—…lo dudo.

Derek abrió la puerta y levantó la prenda desconocida. —¿Este es un disfraz espartano?

—Sí. Una interpretación de Frank Miller, —repitió. Ante su mirada vacía, ella lanzó su mirada de regreso a su habitación. —Todavía tengo algunas imágenes que utilicé como referencia. ¿Te gustaría verlas? —Ella ni siquiera esperó una respuesta antes de entrar a su habitación y agarrarla, entregársela al chico mayor.

Derek miró las imágenes y frunció el ceño. —Espera. ¿Esto es lo que cree que usaron en una batalla? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¡Morirían instantáneamente del frío!

Allison exhaló. —Bueno, eso es lo que parece en los libros.

—Apenas hay nada allí. Ahora puedo ver por qué tienes tiempo para concentrarte en las armas. El tipo está prácticamente desnudo.

Allison tomó a Derek por los hombros y lo condujo de vuelta al baño. —Solo entra y cambiate. Hice los fondos más largos de lo que parece en la imagen.

—Porque una pulgada o dos sobre los muslos hace que un chico se sienta como si llevara algo más que un velocímetro, —dijo Derek, secamente.

—Una vez que tengas todo puesto, te sentirás menos desnudo. Lo prometo.

—Lo dudo.

—Y además, dudo que tengas algo de lo que avergonzarte. La gente ya piensa que tienes el cuerpo de un dios griego.

—¿Gente? ¿Qué personas?

—Gente. ¡Ahora ve a cambiarte! —Ella le dio un último empujón antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él una vez más.

Derek cedió. Allison se había tomado la molestia de hacer el disfraz para él, así que no quería ser grosero rechazándolo rotundamente. Y no es que Derek fuera exactamente consciente de sí mismo cuando se trataba de su cuerpo. Había tenido su parte justa de miradas de admiración en el verano cuando Peter lo había llevado al Caribe de vacaciones. Y cuanto más lo miraba, al menos tenía más cobertura que Jackson.

Derek se quitó los calzoncillos, enrollándose la ropa y poniéndola en la bolsa donde se ponía el disfraz. Y como no había forma de que fuera en comando, dobló los fondos lo mejor que pudo, lo cual fue suficiente para mantenerlos de que se vieran. Se puso los guanteletes y sandalias con bastante facilidad, pero se encontró luchando por sujetar la capa.

—Allison, —volvió a llamar, salió del baño y entró en la habitación de la chica mientras intentaba cerrar el pasador.

—Oh, aquí. Déjame colocarte eso, —dijo, tomando el broche en sus propias manos. Una vez que estuvo abrochada, se ajustó la capa y los guantes del brazo antes de dar un paso atrás y sonreír. —Solo algunas cosas más… —dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Espera, espera, espera ¿qué es esa cosa? —Derek frunció el ceño después de que ella hubiera agarrado algo de su tocador y se dirigió a Derek con un pincel en la mano.

—Necesito aplicar el pegamento para hacer que tu barba se pegue.

—Una barba.

—Si vas a ser el rey, vas a necesitar su barba.

Derek suspiró de nuevo, pero lo permitió. El cepillo le hizo cosquillas, pero la barba en sí misma picaba. Allison luego deslizó un collar con un diente por un colgante sobre su cabeza antes de recoger su lanza y escudo y entregárselo.

—Y ahora para la pieza de resistencia… —se acercó a él, deslizando el casco sobre su cabeza. Retrocedió unos pasos, con las manos juntas y los labios. Ella estalló en una sonrisa. —Dios mío, te ves increíble. Realmente debería cambiar mi carrera.

Derek se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Si hubiera sabido que no iba a usar una camisa, podría haber intentado meter unos cuantos abdominales extras en su entrenamiento, pero en general no se veía tan mal. Al menos en comparación con la imagen, se veía bastante bien. Ahora, cuando se compara con lo que probablemente usaron en la historia... bueno, esa era una historia diferente.

—¡Lydia, ven a ver a Derek! —Allison llamó.

La chica entró, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro una vez que vio a Derek. —Dios mío, eso es perfecto. Bien hecho, Allison. Apenas lo reconozco sin su chaqueta de cuero y su ceño fruncido.

Derek hizo eso, apuntando a la chica normalmente pelirroja.

—Oh, espera, ahí está, —añadió, divertida, sin inmutarse por la mirada que él lanzaba en su dirección. —¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Porque si no lo haces, siempre podríamos colocar una hoja en tu entrepierna y llamarte Adam.

Le dio a la chica una mirada fulminante. —Está bien. —Se giró hacia la morena, suavizando su mirada. —Gracias por esto. Hiciste un gran trabajo, —admitió.

Allison sonrió, orgullosamente. —De nada.

—Vamos, —dijo Lydia, tomando a Derek por la muñeca. —Todavía queda algo de comida que preparar, y también algunas luces y altavoces.

—Pondré tus cosas en mi habitación, —gritó Allison mientras Derek era arrastrado.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Lydia siguió encontrando más y más cosas para que Derek hiciera. Apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar al resto de los invitados con sus disfraces, ella lo mantuvo tan ocupado. Pero Derek no se quejaría porque ocuparse de sí mismo como su recadero significaba que no tenía que mezclarse con todos estos extraños. Finalmente, atrapó unos segundos para comer unos rollitos de primavera solo para ver que el apartamento ahora estaba lleno de gente.

'Me pregunto dónde está Stiles...' pensó Derek, mirando a la multitud. Vio a Allison bailando con Batman y si esa mandíbula no era un claro indicio de que era Scott, entonces la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro lo era. Y si Scott ya estaba aquí, entonces también tenía que estarlo Stiles.

Derek se dirigió a las bebidas. Allí, vio a Jackson hablando con un tipo con una gabardina, unas gafas de sol y varias pistolas de juguete con suerte atadas a sus piernas y cintura. Y una vez que el chico sonrió, Derek reconoció los hoyuelos que le pertenecían a Danny.

—Hola Jackson, Danny, —Derek asintió antes de tomar una taza para él.

—Jesús Derek, mira hacia dónde estás apuntando esa cosa, —frunció el ceño a la lanza.

—Whoa, espera, ¿Derek? —dijo Danny incrédulo, deslizando sus gafas hacia abajo.

Derek solo asintió antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Vaya hombre, ¡ni siquiera te reconocí! Tu disfraz se ve increíble.

—Deberías decirle eso a Allison. Ella lo logró. —Derek miró al chico hawaiano. —¿Quién se supone que eres?

Danny sonrió. —Soy Neo. De Matriz.

—Oh, —asintió, aunque no sabía exactamente la referencia. —¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Stiles? Vi a Scott, así que creo que Stiles debería estar aquí ahora...

El dúo compartió una mirada antes de volverse hacia Derek. Danny miró por encima de la multitud. —¡Umm... allí! Está justo allí.

Derek miró hacia donde Danny señalaba. Stiles llevaba un traje rojo y blanco, gafas rojas con lentes amarillas y una peluca de desordenado cabello castaño. Esa fue probablemente la razón por la que no vio de inmediato al niño. —Gracias, —les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los dos antes de acercarse.

—Hey.

—¡Hey, guau! ¡Espléndido disfraz, Rey Leonidas! ¡Esto. Es. ESPARTAAAA!

Derek solo lo miró con curiosidad. Tal vez debería ver la película que Allison había mencionado. Observó la apariencia de Stiles. —¿Quién se supone que eres?

—¿No reconoces el símbolo? —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—…¿Flash?

—¡Gah! —Él gruñó, levantando sus manos. —¡Soy Impulse! Kid Flash. Y, bueno, técnicamente me convierto en Flash más adelante...

Derek solo sonrió suavemente. —Te ves bien, —felicitó, tratando de no mirar la forma en que el traje de velocidad se aferraba al cuerpo de Stiles.

—Gracias, —sonrió Stiles. —Iba a probar la versión de Smallville con la capucha roja y todo eso, pero Lydia se quejó de que se parecía demasiado a la ropa de calle y ya conoces a Lydia, porque estás aquí.

Lo último fue un poco extraño, pero tal vez Derek acaba de escuchar mal. La música era ruidosa y su casco estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para sofocar un poco el ruido. No pensó nada, ya que pronto se distrajo por la forma en que Stiles no dejaba de mirar a la multitud. Derek intentó seguir su mirada pero no vio nada de interés. —¿Estás buscando a alguien?

—¿Hm? —Stiles parecía haberse olvidado de que Derek estaba allí. —Oh, sí. Um, a mi amigo. Dijo que iba a estar aquí, pero aún no lo he visto.

—Tal vez él está disfrazado.

—Ja, ja, —sonrió Stiles, mirando a Derek de reojo. —No sé. Creo que tal vez simplemente decidió no venir después de todo.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Suenas decepcionado.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Creo que un poco. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

El gesto de Derek se hizo más profundo. —Ahora suenas realmente decepcionado.

Él rió. —Bueno, no. Quiero decir, sí, pero entiendo por qué ni vino. No es la mariposa más social si sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, definitivamente entiendo eso.

—Sí, no pareces estar tan mal. Este tipo, lo llamo Sourwolf porque siempre tiene esta expresión agria en la cara y porque está ridículamente obsesionado con los limones y también es como un lobo solitario, —Se rió de nuevo.

Derek frunció el ceño, mirando a Stiles, confundido.

—Pero es una pena porque en realidad es este tipo realmente bueno... increíble, realmente, —continuó, con voz melancólica. —Como un cachorro si me preguntas. Oh, pero no le digas que dije eso porque entonces él me dará tal mirada de fatalidad que es una marca registrada o algo así.

'¿Está... está hablando de mí?' Derek se preguntó, completamente perplejo.

—Y luego, cuando sonríe… —Stiles continuó, sus palabras suaves, su mirada muy lejos. —Es como lo mejor que haya visto. Como el sol, es tan brillante y cálido y… —suspiró.

'¿No sabe que soy yo? ¿Podría estar hablando de mí?’ Derek pensó, su corazón de repente se aceleró. —Stiles, yo...

—¡Oh! ¡Ese es él! ¡Está aquí! ¡Vino! —Y sin siquiera la más mínima mirada hacia atrás, Stiles se lanzó hacia la multitud, abrazándose al tipo que había estado buscando.

Derek sintió que su corazón había sido pisoteado. Apartó los ojos de la vista. No podía soportar ver a Stiles sonriendo tan alegremente a un tipo que no era él. 'Lo juro, era como si estuviera hablando de mí. Sourwolf... eso es lo nuestro... ¿verdad?’ Derek tropezó un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared. '¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así? Quiero decir, ¿cómo no podría ser? ¡Le compré el lobo! Pero... pero si lo nombró por alguien más... entonces ese Sourwolf es su verdadero protector... y yo soy…’

Él cerró los ojos, el ritmo de la música golpeando en sus oídos. —La forma en que habló... Nunca lo había oído hablar así antes… —Alzando la vista, sus ojos se posaron en Stiles. El chico tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. Se reía.

Derek se levantó de la pared y se estrujó entre los invitados a la fiesta para salir. Él necesitaba aire. Él necesitaba escaparse. Se sentó en la escalinata, apoyando su lanza en los escalones mientras enterraba la cara entre las manos, o al menos lo mejor que podía con el casco todavía puesto. Derek habría apostado cualquier cosa en el mundo que él era de quien estaba hablando Stiles. Y mientras Stiles había estado diciendo lo que tenía, Derek no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y emocionado porque, para él, sonaba como si el chico estuviera enamorado.

'Entonces, ¿por qué saltó sobre ese otro tipo? ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?’ Derek estaba roto. Había pasado de sentirse eufórico a sentir que lo habían apuñalado en el estómago en cuestión de segundos. Eso hizo que Derek se sintiera listo para poner su lanza en buen uso sobre el extraño. Pero luego intentó recordar lo que ya había aceptado. Había decidido estar allí para Stiles sin importar qué. Y si Stiles se enamoraba de otra persona, todavía estaría allí. Simplemente no tenía ganas de estar allí ahora. Sintió que volvía a su oscuro lugar y no podía dejar que nadie lo viera ir allí. Estaba listo para irse.

Derek de repente encontró su casco asfixiante. Terminó con la fiesta. Encima de eso. Necesitaba salir de allí y pensar las cosas en la soledad de su propio hogar. —He estado aquí casi dos horas ahora de todos modos... Creo que es mucho tiempo suficiente... y si Lydia necesita más ayuda, tiene una habitación llena de amigos que pueden hacerlo por ella.

Se levantó de nuevo, recogió su lanza antes de volver a entrar y subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Allison. '¿Dónde puso ella esa bolsa?' Miró alrededor de la habitación, lanzando a un lado su lanza y quitándose el escudo de su brazo. Estaba a punto de quitarse el casco cuando otra persona irrumpió en la habitación.

—Disculpa, no creo que deba estar aquí.

Derek miró por sobre su hombro para ver a Jack Sparrow mirándolo, enojado. Derek observó el larguirucho y los rizos rubios asomando por debajo de la peluca y se dio cuenta de que era Isaac.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas y listo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué cosas crees que tienes aquí, eh? Mira, soy un muy buen amigo del novio de esta chica y él literalmente te arañará en pedazos si se entera de que estás fisgoneando a través de las cosas de su novia.

Derek exhaló profundamente por la frustración. —Isaac, relájate. Allison puso mis cosas en algún lado. Voy a cambiarme y salir de aquí.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. —¿Te conozco?

Derek rodó sus ojos y se quitó el casco mientras simultáneamente se quitaba la barba áspera.

—Mierda, Derek. —Dijo Isaac, arqueando las cejas por la sorpresa. —Dios, hombre, no te reconocí.

—Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar mi ropa?

—Sí, claro, —asintió, haciendo su camino en la habitación. —Pero... ¿por qué te vas ahora?

—He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente. He terminado.

Isaac parecía curioso, pero no empujó. —Bueno, ¿al menos has visto a Stiles? Te estaba buscando antes.

Derek cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. —Sí, lo vi. Estaba ocupado buscando a alguien más.

Isaac se burló. —¿De qué estás hablando, hombre? Stiles ha estado buscándote toda la noche. Te lo juro, parecía que iba a llorar cuando creía que habías decidido no aparecer.

—¿De qué estás hablando, hombre?s —Derek se burló. —Lo vi. Me vio. Tuvimos una conversación sobre un tipo que sonríe como el puto sol y luego corrió a abrazarlo una vez que lo vio al otro lado de la habitación. —Derek hizo una mueca ante la hostilidad en su propia voz. Sabía que no debería sacar su frustración con Isaac. Pero él se estaba enojando y necesitaba salir ahora.

Le tomó un segundo a la rubia registrar lo que Derek había dicho. Luego negó con la cabeza. —No. No, lo vi. Ese tipo Stiles saltó, era un chico de la clase biológica de Lydia. Una vez que Stiles se dio cuenta de eso, se reía y se disculpaba como loco. Dijo que pensaba que el tipo era alguien más —Isaac de repente comenzó a reír. —Ese tipo estaba vestido como Danny Zuko de Grease. No era de extrañar que Stiles pensara que eras tú.

Derek no se divirtió. Él tampoco estaba convencido. Su expresión lo dejó en claro.

—Mira, —dijo Isaac. —Puedes preguntarle a Scott. Él estaba conmigo cuando lo vimos.

—No. Me voy a casa.

—Derek, vamos. Solo pregúntale a Scott. Te dirá lo que te dije. Y si aún no te gusta lo que oyes, personalmente buscaré en esta habitación para encontrar tu ropa y entregártela yo mismo.

Derek solo gruñó otro suspiro. Él rodó los ojos. —Bien. Terminemos con esto.

Isaac siguió a Derek fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Derek miró a la multitud y vio a Batman comiendo felizmente una alita de pollo. Empezó a acercarse para preguntarle qué había dicho Isaac, pero se detuvo, dando vueltas cuando Stiles lo golpeó.

—Derek, qué… —Isaac frunció el ceño.

—Cállate,— siseó Derek. Él no estaba listo para enfrentar al chico. No con sus emociones al borde de la confusión.

—¡Él no vino! —escuchó a Stiles quejarse. Derek miró por encima de su hombro, espiando a los dos. —¡Dijo que iba a venir, pero no vino!

—Tío, él está aquí. Allison se tomó la molestia de hacerle un disfraz. Y tú estás aquí. Por supuesto que él está aquí.

—No, no. He estado buscándole toda la noche. Y pensé que lo vi, pero resultó que solo era Kyle.

Scott se rió. —Sí, lo vi. Eso fue gracioso. ¿Realmente crees que Allison le hizo una chaqueta de cuero al chico? Ya tiene doce.

—Tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Scott resopló. —Por supuesto que lo sabrías.

'En realidad son cuatro, pero eso no viene al caso...' pensó Derek, antes de decirse que se callara.

—Está bien, mira, —dijo Scott, pasando un brazo alrededor de su amigo. Derek giró su cabeza hacia atrás, escondiendo su rostro, solo para encontrarse mirando a un pirata demasiado divertido. —Veamos... oh allí. Mira, él está allí con Isaac.

—¿Quién, ese tipo? No, ese no es él. Hablé con ese tipo antes.

—Entonces estabas hablando con Derek. Mira, reconozco esa capa. Estaba jugando con ella cuando Allison estaba haciéndolo. —Derek tuvo que resoplar ante eso. —¡Mira, Sr. Hale! ¡Hey, Sr. Hale!

Derek miró a Isaac, quien simplemente estaba sofocando una sonrisa mientras lo miraba como diciendo '¿ahora qué vas a hacer?' Derek se giró, lentamente, frente a los dos amigos que había estado escuchando.

Vio como el rostro de Stiles pasaba de la confusión al reconocimiento al shock. —¿Derek?

Levantó la mano y le hizo una breve señal. —Hey Stiles. —Derek se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Isaac lo empujó hacia el chico. Miró al hombre petulante por encima de su hombro.

Stiles hizo su camino, cerrando la distancia. —Tú eres... ¿eres el Rey Leonidas? Yo no... ¡Ni siquiera te reconocí!

Derek asintió lentamente. —Yo... parece que estoy obteniendo mucho eso esta noche… —Se pasó una mano por el pelo. La ira que estaba sintiendo hace solo unos minutos estaba comenzando a calmarse. —Entonces... Isaac dijo que me estabas buscando...

A pesar de la poca luz, pudo ver claramente el rubor en las mejillas del chico mientras agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a frotarse la parte posterior del cuello.

Derek continuó. —Y supongo... ya que no me reconociste... tal vez dijiste tú mismo que estabas... buscándome.

Stiles miró a Derek, riendo nerviosamente.

Derek presionó un poco más, su anterior frustración se desvaneció. —¿Un cachorro, Stiles? —Él arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con una expresión inexpresiva.

—Oye, los cachorros son geniales.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —Bromeó, repitiendo las propias palabras del niño. La frustración se había ido, ahora estaba cayendo sobre él que Stiles había estado hablando de él.

—¿Has probado estos rollitos de primavera? ¡Son fantásticos! —Dijo, dirigiéndose a la comida y tomando un bocado grande y desordenado.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces recordó lo que Stiles dijo acerca de su sonrisa y solo lo hizo sonreír aún más.

Mientras Stiles divagaba mientras se metía comida en la boca, mientras trataba de distraer a Derek de lo que había dicho antes, a Derek le costaba concentrarse. 'Él estaba hablando de mí. Él piensa que soy asombroso. ¡Él piensa que mi sonrisa es como el sol! Dijo que esa sonrisa no parecía capaz de desaparecer.’

El resto de la noche fue perfecta ahora que Derek tenía a Stiles a su lado, su anterior deseo de irse disipándose con cada segundo que lo tenía al lado. La comida sabía mejor, las bebidas sabían más dulce, la música sonaba celestial, e incluso la habitación llena de gente se sentía como el mejor lugar para estar. Ni siquiera le importó cuando Lydia lo había encontrado nuevamente y le pidió que reabasteciera las bebidas.

Y todo el tiempo, Stiles estaba a su lado. Ya no estaba mirando hacia la habitación. Sus ojos estaban en Derek. Su atención estaba en Derek. Y Derek no pudo evitar recordar en su mente lo que Stiles le había dicho cuando creía que era otra persona. Y aunque las palabras no eran una confesión de amor, el tono lo hacía parecer como una posibilidad real. Eso hizo que Derek se olvidara de cualquier otro chico o chica con quien Derek pensara que Stiles terminaría. Porque ahora, después de esta noche, Derek tenía la esperanza de que esa persona especial pudiera ser él.

Y finalmente, en las primeras horas de la mañana, después de que los invitados a la fiesta se hubieran ido a casa y todo lo que quedaba eran los pocos para ayudar a limpiar un poco antes de dirigirse a sus hogares, Stiles todavía estaba a su lado.

Se habían escabullido, sentados uno al lado del otro en el porche, el cielo nocturno se iluminaba con el amanecer inminente a poco más de una hora de distancia. Stiles se inclinó hacia Derek, tomando consuelo en su calor mientras Derek se apoyaba en Stiles, sintiéndose cómodo en su proximidad.

Stiles jugueteó con las correas de sus zapatos. —Fue una buena fiesta, ¿eh?

—Partes de ella.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Lydia seguramente te mantuvo ocupado...

—No me importó. Me recuerda a Laura.

—¿Sabes? ¡Yo también lo pensé! —Echó un vistazo a su amigo. —Dios, ¿no tienes frío?

Derek miró hacia abajo. Debería considerar que estaba medio desnudo, sentado fuera en pleno invierno, pero todo lo que sintió en ese momento era calidez. —En realidad, esta capa es bastante gruesa. Creo que tal vez Allison lo planeó de esa manera.

—Ella hizo un muy buen trabajo. Aquí, —dijo, sacando su teléfono.

—¿Dónde demonios escondiste eso?

Stiles se rió. —Tengo bolsillos, —explicó, tocando el dispositivo. —Tomemos una foto.—Stiles lo sostuvo, apuntando la cámara hacia ellos. —Dí queso.

Derek resopló, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras miraba al chico a su lado.

Stiles volteó su teléfono para mirar la pantalla. —¡Derek, te moviste! Y se suponía que debías sonreír, —frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que se suponía que debía decir 'queso'.

Stiles lo golpeó. —¡Compórtate! —Él extendió su brazo otra vez.

Derek se comportó y miró a la cámara en el teléfono, sonriendo como Stiles le había preguntado.

Stiles miró por encima de la imagen, sonriendo contento. —Aquí tienes, mucho mejor. Debes sonreír más, Derek. O, como diría Allison: No frunzas el ceño. Alguien podría enamorarse de tu sonrisa.

Derek miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía una muy buena idea de quién podría ser esa persona.


	16. Interference Part I

—Te lo dije. No lo sé todavía.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo lo sabrás?

Derek suspiró. —Dijeron que las notas saldrían en dos semanas. Así que probablemente el próximo viernes.

Peter gimió por la línea. —Bien. Mientras tanto, ¿has pensado en dónde vamos a ir cuando estés de vacaciones?

Derek vaciló, sabiendo que Peter instantáneamente descubriría la verdadera razón detrás de su decisión. —En realidad... lo pensé... y creo que sería bueno un cambio si me quedo aquí. Tal vez tome un curso.

—Oh, en seeeeeeeeeerio, —cantó Peter, divertido.

—Sí. Quiero decir, creo que incluso podría apretujar dos cursos, si realmente trabajo duro...

—Está bien, puedes parar ahí. Tú y yo sabemos que solo quieres quedarte con tu nuevo juguete.

Derek exhaló, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Prácticamente podía sentir la sonrisa en la cara de su tío a través de la línea telefónica.

—Me gusta Stiles, —dijo simplemente Peter. —Vamos a llevarlo.

—No puede, —Derek suspiró, renunciando a su artimaña. —Tiene trabajo.

Peter estuvo callado por un momento. Entonces, —¿Dónde trabaja él? Podemos comprar el negocio y luego dejarle tener vacaciones. Estaba pensando que el Pacífico Sur es hermoso en esta época del año.

—Hm, —tarareó Derek, considerando la opción. Le gustaba el sonido de eso. Ir a Tahiti con Stiles, beber cocos con sombrillas con Stiles, nadar en aguas cristalinas con Stiles, pasear por las playas de arena blanca con la luz de la luna besando su piel y las olas lamiendo sus pies mientras se besan y se lamen. 'Sí...' Derek estaba sonriendo soñadoramente al pensarlo.

—Derek, —ladró Peter, sacando a su sobrino de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Envíame la información sobre el negocio. Llamaré al propietario ahora mismo y estaremos en Fiji el miércoles.

—Me estaba inclinando más hacia Tahití.

—Ooh, con los bailarines sexys con las generosas caderas. Me gusta tu estilo, bebé.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Eres mi adorable sobrino. Nunca dejaré de llamarte así.

—Entonces Tahití, —gruñó Derek.

—Sí, sí. Encuentra el número del propietario y me enteraré de eso.

—¿En un domingo?

—Un buen negocio nunca necesita los fines de semana.

Derek se encogió de hombros. Si eso significaba ir a una isla tropical con Stiles... 'Espera'. Derek frunció el ceño. ¿Comprar un negocio solo para ir de vacaciones con él? ¿No era eso demasiado? —Peter. ¿Comprar un negocio solo para irme de vacaciones con Stiles? ¿No es demasiado?

—De ninguna manera, —Peter se burló, como si la idea fuera insultante. —Entonces, ¿cómo deberíamos hacer esto? ¿Decírselo directamente o solo secuestrarlo y no quitarle la máscara hasta que estemos bebiendo Mai-Tais?

—Por última vez, Peter, eso no es divertido. Le rompí la nariz a ese tipo.

—¡Esa fue la parte graciosa!

Parecía que Derek necesitaba ser el racional aquí. —No, no. Olvídalo. Por mucho que quiera pasar las vacaciones con Stiles en un lugar en el que pueda caminar medio desnudo todo el día, creo que comprar el negocio solo para hacer eso es un poco... excesivo.

Escuchó a Peter gemir de nuevo. —Sobrino, te estás ablandando. ¿Puedes decirme al menos que ya has tocado eso?

—... No, —al sonido de Peter gruñendo una vez más, rápidamente agregó, —pero creo que tengo una gran posibilidad. Quiero decir, él no dijo directamente que le gusto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo hace.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que le agradas. Se sentó a cenar con Laura y conmigo. Si alguien puede salir indemne de eso, hay un clamor definitivo para tu pene.

—Maldita sea, Peter, —Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo es que estamos relacionados?

—Me pregunto lo mismo cada día que no has deshuesado al pequeño panadero.

Derek resopló. —Mira, solo porque no soy un viejo pervertido como alguien, no significa que no esté pensando en alguna forma de que esto ocurra.

—Está bien, antes que nada. Tus palabras duelen. No soy viejo, —Derek se burló de esto. —Y en segundo lugar, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Como dije antes. Necesito estar seguro de que él está realmente interesado en mí, al menos de la misma manera que yo estoy con él. Así que, voy a encontrar la forma de que lo admita. Y luego, cuando él finalmente confiese su amor eterno por mí, luego lo llevaré a mi cama y nunca le permitiré volver a vestirse.

—Eso es otra cosa. Eres un Hale después de todo.

—Solo necesito hablar con él. Tal vez ver si deja alguna pista. Seré diez veces más observador de lo que he sido.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces estando en casa hablando por teléfono con tu tío? Sé que soy increíble y todo lo que deseas ser, Derek, pero creo que debes controlar tus prioridades. ¿Cómo puedes observarlo? ¿Si ni siquiera estás pasando tiempo con él?

—Cristo, Peter. Controla tu modestia, ¿por qué no? —Derek arrastró las palabras. —Me voy a su casa esta tarde. Lo ayudo a hornear galletas para Danny.

—Con 'ayudarlo a hornear' Espero que te refieras a follar, con 'algunas galletas', espero que te refieras a 'ese culo apretado', y por Danny, espero que sea un apodo extraño que le hayas dado a las bolas azules que debes tener al no hacer nada.

—Voy a colgar ahora.

—¡Te amo, Derek! ¡Mantenme actualizado! Llámame tan pronto como tus notas estén o cuando finalmente seas hombre y tomes esa pequeña pepita.

—¡Eres espeluznante e inquietante y estoy colgando! Adiós, Peter, yo también te amo.

La llamada terminó antes de que Peter pudiera pronunciar otra sílaba inquietante.

Es verdad. Derek había hecho un poco de investigación ligera para obtener consejos sobre cómo saber si un hombre está interesado en ti. Pensó que con estos consejos en mente, sabría sin una sola duda si Stiles estaba enamorado de él o no. Y si lo estaba, Derek tenía un plan secundario en el que dejaba que sus labios lo dijeran todo por él, mientras probaba cada centímetro de la pálida piel de Stiles. Pero si no fuera así, trazó una estrategia de emergencia que incluía esconderse en un rincón oscuro durante una semana con el pretexto de someterse a una cirugía dental menor, mientras que realmente bloqueaba el dolor de su corazón roto para intentar restaurarlo. Un lugar donde podría tolerar estar con Stiles sin sentir los efectos del rechazo total.

Sí. Derek realmente esperaba que no necesitara esa estrategia de emergencia.

Después de la fiesta de disfraces, Stiles había conseguido la ayuda de Derek para más tarde en el día para renovar su trabajo como su propia ardillita personal. Derek, por supuesto, había estado de acuerdo antes de que los dos se separaran por lo menos para tratar de dormir unas pocas horas. Y una vez que Derek se había despertado más tarde esa mañana, comenzó su investigación. Y si todo iba bien, estaba seguro de que estaría compartiendo besos con Stiles durante la temporada de vacaciones sin la necesidad de muérdago. Sin embargo, también tuvo en cuenta que el muérdago seguía siendo una opción válida si las cosas no iban según lo planeado.

Entonces, más tarde en el apartamento de Stiles, en vez de nueces, a Derek se le encomendó la tarea de abrir los pistachos. Cogió unos cuantos, se los metió en la boca cuando Stiles no estaba mirando. Aparentemente, Danny había pedido galletas de pistacho y chocolate negro a Stiles, y Stiles se complació en complacerlo. Entonces Derek no tuvo problemas para comer tantos pistachos como quería de la pila. Mientras menos tuviera Danny, quizás el hawaiano estaría menos ansioso por acercarse a Stiles otra vez y eso le convenía a Derek.

—¡Para! —Stiles frunció el ceño, golpeando las manos de Derek. —¡Sé que estás comiendo más de lo que estás abriendo!

Derek se burló. —No puedes saber eso.

Stiles lo miró sin comprender. —Derek. Mira la pila de cáscaras. Luego mira la pila de pistachos. La proporción es muy baja.

Derek solo se encogió de hombros. —Eso podría significar que la mayoría de estas cáscarasestán vacías. Tal vez deberías encontrar un lugar mejor para comprar tus pistachos.

—O la próxima vez, me aseguraré de que estés demasiado lleno para comértelos asegurándote de haber almorzado primero.

Él rodó los ojos. —Como si eso me detendría —Se metió otro pistacho en la boca.

—¡Derek! ¡Basta ya!

Eventualmente, Stiles tenía suficientes pistachos que necesitaba para hacer las galletas. Estaba a punto de mostrarle a Derek cómo hacer la masa para galletas cuando se detuvo de repente.

Derek miró a su amigo. —¿Qué?

—Tenemos que tomar medidas preventivas, —dijo Stiles, acariciando su barbilla. —Sígueme.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido, pero siguió de todos modos. Stiles lo condujo a su habitación cuando Derek lo vio ir a su armario. Entonces lo entendió con una sonrisa. —Ya veo.

—Probablemente debería conseguirte tu propio delantal, —sonrió Stiles, lanzándole una camisa a Derek. —Este debe quedarte bien. Conseguí una más grande como lo deseabas. Además, —añadió Stiles, —de esta manera, solo estás estropeando la camisa de repuesto y puedes irte a casa con la que entraste.

—Muy intuitivo de tu parte

—Bueno, nunca se sabe, —se encogió de hombros. —Por alguna razón, sigues atrayendo los problemas.

Derek rodó los ojos, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado antes de deslizarse en la que Stiles le tendió. Todavía estaba un poco más apretado de lo que a él le gustaba, pero al menos era mejor que las anteriores. Él miró hacia abajo. —¿De verdad, Stiles?

—¿Qué? —dijo, sofocando una sonrisa.

Leyó las brillantes palabras rojas en la camisa azul oscuro. 'Soy solo una máquina de amor'

—¡Y no trabajaré para nadie más que tú, sí bebé! —Stiles bailó.

Aunque estaba entretenido, a Derek no le divirtió.

—Está bien, está bien. Aquí, —dijo Stiles, lanzándole una camisa diferente. —Prueba esta.

Derek no se movió. Solo se quedó mirando la tela en sus manos. —Stiles, esta es rosa.

—Nunca especificaste el color que preferías, —sonrió.

—Olvídalo,— Derek rodó los ojos, pelando una vez más y lanzando ambas camisetas a Stiles. —¿Dónde está la camisa que te di el otro día? ¿Cuándo te arrojaste la masa?

—No me tiré la masa sobre mí mismo, —frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. —De todos modos, no. Esa camisa es cómoda y he decidido quedármela.

Derek frunció el ceño. A él le gustaba esa camisa. Realmente era cómoda. —Stiles...

—Entonces, ¿qué será? ¿Rosa o Love Machine? —Las levantó, uno en cada mano, extendiéndolas al chico mayor. La expresión en el rostro de los Stiles dejó en claro que no había discusión. Derek suspiró y agarró la azul antes de deslizarla sobre su cabeza. —Excelente elección, Jeeves. Aunque, personalmente, creo que el rosa te habría visto igual de bien, —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta para doblar su camisa original y dejarla en la cama de Stiles. Fue entonces cuando vio una guitarra en la esquina de la habitación que no había notado antes. Miró por encima del hombro a Stiles. —¿Tocas? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza la guitarra.

—¿Hm? —Miró a Derek después de doblar la camisa rosa y ponerla de nuevo en el armario. Siguió la mirada de Derek y negó con la cabeza. —Oh, no. No, no, no. En realidad no.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'realmente no'?

—Esa es la guitarra de Scott. A él e Isaac les gusta perder el tiempo con la música. En realidad son bastante buenos. Son lo suficientemente buenos como para ser invitados por el jefe de Scott para tocar en algún evento que estén teniendo, 'Carols for Kittens' o algo así, —rió. —Y necesitaban que alguien más hiciera un poco de respaldo para que Scott intentará enseñarme a tiempo para el show. ¡Oye! ¡Deberías venir!

'¿Y ver a Stiles tocar música en el escenario? ¿Dónde firmo?' Derek pensó para sí mismo. —Sí, claro, —asintió. —¿Cuando es?

—Es en tres semanas. Mira, —Stiles dio un paso adelante, ignorando el espacio personal de Derek y metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros del chico mayor para sacar su teléfono.

—¡Qué… Stiles! —Derek tartamudeó, nervioso. La mano errante estaba peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Derek, cálida mientras presionaba contra su muslo, el delgado forro de su bolsillo era la única barrera entre la piel. Stiles no se inmutó. Mientras hacía tapping en algunos menús, Derek se tomó un momento para recuperarse, para alejar el efecto de la acción de Stiles antes de que se diera a conocer a través de sus jeans.

—Ahí,— sonrió Stiles, mostrando a Derek la pantalla y sacudiéndola. Derek tuvo que suspirar de alivio en silencio y aplaudirse por su autocontrol mientras tomaba tranquilamente el teléfono en su mano, mirando la adición a su calendario. —Ahora te lo recordará y irás y salvaremos algunos gatitos y lo pasaremos bien.

Derek solo asintió, sin confiar realmente en su voz en este momento. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, tardando un segundo en clavarse las uñas en el muslo para distraer su cuerpo del breve contacto de placer con un poco de dolor. Funcionó.

Stiles, al mismo tiempo, no era más consciente de la confusión que su acto menor había causado a su amigo. Él solo le sonrió. —¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—E-um, —Derek se aclaró la garganta. —Realmente no.

Esta vez fue Stiles quien arqueó las cejas. Él reflejó la pregunta de Derek. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'realmente no'?

—Mi padre intentó enseñarme guitarra. Tenía esta canción que siempre tocaba para mi mamá y me la enseñó, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No sé si aún podría tocarla.

Stiles solo asintió. —Deberías intentarlo. Mientras tanto— sonrió, tomando a Derek por los hombros y guiándolo hacia la puerta.—Tenemos algunas galletas para hornear.

Una vez que regresaron a la cocina, Stiles comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes mientras Derek observaba. De vez en cuando, él le daba un ingrediente para echar en la mezcla y muy pronto, estaban buscando en el tazón para colocar un poco de masa en una bandeja para hornear galletas.

—No, Derek, —reprendió Stiles, recogiendo una pieza que Derek simplemente había traído y arreglado. —No puedes simplemente ponértelos. Si está demasiado lleno, se mantendrán unidos.

Derek solo se burló, tomando otro puñado y tirándolo en la sartén.

—Derek, no, —reprendió Stiles. —Esos son demasiado grandes. No cocinarán en de la misma forma que las demás... Derek. No. ¡Esas están demasiado cerca del borde! ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico mayor. —Puedo hacerlo desde aquí. Solo mira, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras caminaba por la cocina para sentarse en el mostrador. No quería jugar bien si las galletas ni siquiera eran para él. Se limpió las manos con una toalla. —¿Tienes algo para beber? —Preguntó. Todos esos pistachos le habían dado sed.

—Sí. Hay un poco de agua embotellada en la nevera. También hay zumo allí, por si quieres. Sírvete tú mismo.

Derek se enjuagó rápidamente las manos en el fregadero y agarró un vaso del armario, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de manzana. —Entonces, ¿algún plan para las vacaciones? Estaba pensando en tomar un curso pero...— Derek se interrumpió cuando Stiles se quedó mirando la masa de galletas en sus manos, con el rostro contraído por la contemplación. —¿Stiles?

Levantó la vista hacia Derek, con las cejas fruncidas. —Lo olvidé. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Lo planeamos todo!

—Um.

Stiles miró hacia abajo y puso la masa de galletas en la sábana. —Los muchachos y yo, quiero decir, todos nosotros, Lydia y Allison, Danny y Jackson, incluso Greenberg, todos planificamos un viaje juntos. Todos se tomaron unos días de vacaciones para que pudiéramos ir juntos a Bear Valley.

—Oh… —Derek frunció el ceño, desplomándose en su asiento, tomando un trago de su zumo.

Stiles levantó la vista. —Quiero decir, sonaba divertido en aquel entonces... pero ahora... suena un poco cojo...

Derek lentamente volvió a sentarse.

—Puedo saltarlo. De todos modos, la nieve está fría. Oh, pero el concierto...

—¿Concierto?

—Sí, Scott y yo conseguimos estas entradas para un concierto del que estaba tan entusiasmado... pero ahora ni siquiera puedo recordar a quién íbamos a ver—. Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Creo que podría darle mi entrada Isaac... Estoy seguro de que no le importaría ir con Scott.

Derek estudió a Stiles. Si solo escuchara lo que estaba diciendo, parecía que Stiles realmente no tenía problemas para saltarse el viaje. Pero el tono de su voz y su lenguaje corporal y la forma en que sus ojos estaban ahora entrenados en la masa para galletas que él continuaba colocando decía lo contrario. Por mucho que quisiera que Stiles se quedara, no quería que se perdiera un viaje que realmente quería hacer.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Esto va a suponer un problema en mis planes...— Pero aceptó, recogiendo la toalla una vez más para limpiar meticulosamente sus manos. —No lo sé, —dijo lentamente. —Parece que podría ser divertido para mí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Stiles, volviendo a mirar.

—Definitivamente, creo que deberías ir. Abastecerse de diversión para que no me sienta mal cuando me vaya de vacaciones con Peter.

—¿Ah, vas a ir a algún lado con Peter?

Derek asintió. —Sí, todos los años, durante el invierno y las vacaciones de verano, Peter me secuestra y me lleva a algún lado. Creo que planeaba en Fiji o Tahití este año, —se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Así que, sí. Definitivamente deberías ir—. Finalmente miró a Stiles a los ojos, dejando la toalla, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

Lentamente, Stiles comenzó a asentir. —O... está bien. No será tan malo. Son solo unos días. —Él se iluminó. —¡Oye, si quisieras, podrías venir! Quiero decir, la casa que alquilamos es pequeña, pero tal vez podríamos dejarte en algún lugar o tal vez podrías quedarte en un hotel si realmente quisieras, pero podrías venir con nosotros.

Derek realmente quería eso. Pero él no quería entrometerse en su viaje. Sacudió la cabeza. —Está bien. Diviértete con tus amigos.

—Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Él suspiró. —Voy a pensar en ello.

Stiles sonrió. —Bien. Y ahora, —colocó un último trozo de masa en el papel de horno antes de levantar toda la sartén. —Simplemente ponlas al horno y en 20 minutos de lento y bajo, las galletas de Danny estarán listas. —Stiles colocó el papeld e horno sobre la rejilla y cerró el horno antes de colocar sus manos en sus caderas y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Derek preguntó.

—Estoy... sorprendido, eso es todo.

—¿Con qué?

—Bueno, mi padre siempre me dijo que uno es un indicente, dos es coincidencia y tres es un patrón.

—Stiles, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tu camisa. No se ensució esta vez. Y cada vez que tú y yo hemos estado juntos en la cocina, tu camisa se ensució, —sonrió maliciosamente antes de recoger un poco de la masa sobrante en su mano.

Derek entornó los ojos. —Qué estás haciendo. —No fue una pregunta. Podía darse cuenta por la malvada sonrisa que el chico estaba llevando y a donde iba todo esto. Él simplemente no podía creer que iba a ir allí.

—Derek, no queremos romper el patrón. Podría interrumpir el continuo espacio-tiempo, —dijo, con total naturalidad.

—No creo que funcione de esa manera, —Derek frunció el ceño y lentamente se puso de pie.

—Bueno, no creo que deseemos arriesgarlo, ¿verdad, señor Hale? —Da un paso adelante, obligando a Derek a retroceder bruscamente, derribando el taburete en el que había estado sentado.

—Stiles, detente —gruñó Derek, levantando la mano como para evitar que el chico se acercara. —Sabes, también tienes problemas, —intentó, llegando al mostrador para tomar su vaso de zumo medio vacío. —Creo que el continuo estaría bien si te pusieras sucio, —dijo, con la voz llena de advertencia.

—Eso fue un golpe de suerte, —racionalizó Stiles, retrocediendo un poco más.

Derek sonrió. —Vamos a probar tu teoría, ¿eh? —Y con eso, Derek saltó hacia Stiles, tratando de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico, pero Stiles era rápido, se escabullía fácilmente.

—¡Derek, estaba bromeando!

Él bufó. —Sí, claro. Stiles, te conozco.

—Está bien, está bien, —dijo Stiles, levantando su mano libre de la masa para galletas. —Pero tienes razón. Si el universo quisiera que te desordenaras, estarías sucio.

Derek relajó un poco, bajando el vaso de nuevo. —Bueno.

—Si bien.

Y en un instante, la sonrisa traviesa regresó cuando Stiles arrojó la masa en sus manos en dirección a Derek. Con reflejos a la velocidad del rayo, Derek se agachó, mirando por encima del hombro hacia donde había caído el desastre antes de mirar al chico que se reía.

—¡Stiles!

Corrió detrás del niño, haciendo todo lo posible para no derramar el zumo que aún tenía en sus manos. Rodearon el sofá, la camisa de Stiles siempre a unos centímetros de las manos de Derek.

—¡Derek, no derrames eso! —él llamó por encima de su hombro. —¡Se verá como una mancha de orina en nuestra alfombra!

—Tú trajiste esto tú mismo.

Stiles intentó agacharse en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación, pero Derek bloqueó el camino. Deslizándose fuera de su alcance una vez más, Stiles se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, pero cuando Derek lo bloqueó una vez más, se encontró acorralado en la cocina.

—Está bien, está bien, —jadeó. —Mira, perdí...

Derek no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Stiles no iba a hablar de cómo salir de este. Derek corrió hacia el chico, finalmente lo rodeó con un brazo para que no se escapara.

—No, no, n...

En una dulce y dulce venganza, Derek echó el vaso de zumo en la parte delantera de la camisa de Stiles, sonriendo triunfante cuando el vaso se había vaciado. Stiles jadeó cuando el líquido frío viajó por su piel. Miró su arruinada camisa antes de mirar a Derek, con una expresión de escandalización en su rostro.

—Sabes, —Derek se encogió de hombros, —siempre tienes esa camisa rosa que puedes ponerte.

Stiles frunció el ceño, exhalando fuertemente por la nariz. Y en un instante, levantó la mano, todavía apelmazada en un poco de la masa para galletas, y la untó por el costado de la cara de Derek.

Derek se quedó sin aliento, sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir los pequeños pinchazos de los pistachos rozándole la piel. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia la bolsa abierta de harina que todavía estaba en el mostrador. Él lo arrebató.

—Espera, no… —intentó Stiles, levantando sus manos para protegerse de Derek, pero no fue bueno. Derek tomó un puñado del polvo blanco y lo arrojó en dirección a Stiles. El chico bajó la vista hacia su camisa, pegajosa por el zumo y ahora cubierta de harina.

Derek vio la forma en que los ojos de Stiles se precipitaban hacia los huevos. —Stiles, no, —advirtió. Stiles hizo un movimiento, pero Derek lo derribó. Estaba luchando con el chico que luchaba, tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero Stiles logró sentarse y agarrar el huevo que estaba buscando. Lo estrelló contra el pecho de Derek, riendo mientras extendía el desastre pegajoso sobre la camisa ahora arruinada. El continuo espacio-tiempo estaba seguro.

Derek luchó un poco más hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre el chico. Buscó un huevo para estrellarlo contra la cabeza de Stiles. El momento de distracción fue suficiente para que Stiles agarrara la bolsa de harina de su mano, agarrando un puñado para tirar sobre Derek mientras el huevo estaba manchado sobre su cabello. Los dos metieron la mano en la bolsa de harina y se arrojaron puñados, riendo como niños en su momento de inmadurez. Derek logró separar la bolsa de Stiles, arrojando los últimos restos de harina en el chico debajo de él.Stiles balbuceó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para limpiarse la boca con manos desordenadas. Derek solo se rió. Stiles se veía ridículo, aunque estaba seguro de que tampoco era justo.

—¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?

Ambos muchachos lanzaron sus cabezas en la dirección de la voz. Se sorprendieron al ver a Scott e Isaac apoyados sobre el mostrador mirándolos con absoluta diversión.

—Si han terminado con el juego previo, —Scott sonrió, —Stiles, se supone que debemos practicar para el beneficio. Si lo recuerdas.

—Oh, claro, —Stiles parpadeó, tratando de sentarse lo mejor que pudo con Derek todavía en su regazo.

—¿En serio, Derek? ¿Soy solo una máquina de amor? —Isaac leyó la camisa.

—Es... eh, es la camisa de Stiles, —intentó sin convicción, luchando por ponerse de pie. Le tendió una mano al chico, ayudando a Stiles a levantarse. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para sacudirse el exceso de harina que Stiles le había arrojado. Stiles reflejó la acción cuando una nube de polvo blanco flotaba en el desordenado piso de la cocina. Derek echó un vistazo a Stiles y no pudo evitar reírse. —Tienes cáscara de huevo… —luchó contra la sonrisa que se atrevió a emerger mientras recogía pedazos de cáscara del cabello de Stiles.

—Hay algo de pistacho en tu… —Stiles sonrió a cambio, haciendo todo lo posible para limpiar el desastre aún en la mejilla de Derek.

No pudieron mantenerlo por más tiempo. Estallaron en carcajadas, muriendo de diversión por tomarse la apariencia del otro y recordar la ridiculez que lo hacía así.

—¿Deberíamos reprogramarlo para más adelante? —Scott dijo, con aire de suficiencia.

—No, no. Está bien, —suspiró Stiles. —Oh, pero las galletas— .Él se convirtió en socio sucio en el crimen. —Derek, ¿crees que podrías entregar las galletas po mí? ¿Por faaaaaaaaaaa?

Derek fingió contemplar el asunto. Por supuesto que los entregaría si Stiles se lo pidiera. Había muy poco que no haría por él. Pero aún podía fingir que no se sometía a todos sus caprichos.

—¿Te haré un poco de gelatina de limón? —Stiles agregó, tratando de ganárselo.

Derek arqueó una ceja ante eso, intrigado.

—Incluso haré que se vean geniales. Como si fueran auténticos trozos de limón, pero no son porque realmente son gelatina.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Para ti, Sourwolf, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Es esa otra referencia de película que no entiendo?

Stiles simplemente rió disimuladamente antes de tomar a Derek por los hombros una vez más y conducirlo hacia el baño. Miró a Scott e Isaac. —Limpiad esto, —sonrió, moviendo su dedo sobre el desastre en el piso de la cocina.

Scott se burló, frunciendo el ceño a su amigo. —¿Qué? Vosotros hicisteis el desastre. ¿Por qué no lo limpian?

—Porque les preparo a ambos la cena, —Stiles replicó, terminando la discusión.

Entraron al baño, Stiles arrojando una toalla a Derek para que pudiera limpiar sus brazos y su rostro. Stiles por otro lado entró en la ducha y comenzó a cepillarse. —¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó, limpiándose los jeans. —Es noche de spaghetti.

'Tentador...' pensó Derek. —Ah, no, gracias, —dijo, mojando la toalla. —Hay algo de lo que necesito ocuparme... algo de investigación que debo hacer.

—¿Investigación? —Stiles frunció el ceño, deteniéndose. —La universidad se acabó, Derek. ¿Qué más investigación necesitas hacer?

—Es... eh, investigación personal. Aburrido, de verdad, —mintió.

—Bueno, está bien, —se encogió de hombros, agarrando su cortina de baño y cerrándola.

Derek se congeló, la toalla presionó firmemente contra su mejilla. Oyó un crujido antes de que la camisa que Stiles llevaba puesta cayera sobre la barra de la cortina. Derek solo lo miró a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

—Stiles... ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? —él dijo, débilmente. Pronto, un par de jeans cayeron, encontrándose con la camisa en el piso del baño, seguidos por dos calcetines.

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron, dándose cuenta de que justo detrás de la cortina de la ducha estaba Stiles, vistiendo nada más que sus calzoncillos. O boxers. O tal vez tampoco... él podría ir en comando. La idea hizo que el pulso de Derek se acelerara.

Fue silencioso por un momento. Entonces, —¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Derek pensó que podría desmayarse allí mismo, con una capa de masa de galletas en la mejilla y harina aún pegada a sus brazos.

Pero luego escuchó algunas risas procedentes de detrás de la cortina, y estaba claro que Stiles solo estaba jugando con él. —Ja, ja, —respondió, secamente. Derek frunció el ceño ante la cortina cerrada y rápidamente terminó de limpiar. Se subió la camisa por la cabeza antes de tirarla a la pila sucia junto a la bañera.

—Ponte cómodo, —dijo Stiles, lanzando sus bóxers antes de abrir el grifo.

Por un segundo, Derek se limitó a mirar fijamente la prenda. La prenda que había estado hace más de diez segundos presionada contra Stiles de la manera más íntima. Estaba teniendo dificultades para evitar robarle la prenda. Escuchar a Stiles riéndose un poco más sacó a Derek de su ensoñación. Frunció el ceño a la cortina de nuevo. Cuando se giró para salir de la habitación de Stiles en busca de su camisa limpia, Derek pensó que estaría bien vengarse por el tormento que Stiles estaba provocando. Agarró todas las toallas de la habitación, metiéndolas bajo su brazo, presionó el émbolo del inodoro, y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él justo cuando Stiles gritaba por el repentino chorro de agua fría. Él sonrió. La venganza era dulce.

Tanto Scott como Isaac lo miraron desde donde estaban en la cocina, sorprendidos por el grito de Stiles. Derek se recompuso, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y solo se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez para explicar por qué estaba sin camisa y tenía un montón de toallas en sus brazos, pero nada de lo que pudiera pensar parecía ser relevante teniendo en cuenta las astutas sonrisas que intercambiaban los dos. En cambio, Derek se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la habitación de Stiles, arrojando las toallas sobre la cama del chico y deslizando su camisa sobre su cabeza. Se reunió con los dos en la cocina, ayudándoles a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

Justo cuando habían terminado, escucharon a Stiles gritar desde el baño una vez más. —¡Maldición, Derek! ¿Dónde pusiste las toallas?

No pudo evitar la risa escapando de sus labios. Tampoco pudo evitar el tirón en su respiración cuando Stiles se deslizó por la puerta, mojado y muy desnudo, cubriéndose mal con la ropa sucia que se había quitado, frunciendo el ceño durante todo el camino. Corrió a su habitación, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de él.

—Tranquilo, tigre, —Isaac resopló, llevando una mano a la barbilla de Derek, cerrando su boca para él.

Derek apartó la mano, mirando al rubio.

—Derek, si sacas las galletas del horno ahora, ¡consideraré perdonarte!

Nuevamente, Derek se rió entre dientes, pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

Una vez que Stiles estaba completamente vestido, cómodo con su bonita camisa rosa, le dio instrucciones a Derek para el apartamento donde Danny vivía con Jackson, después de quejarse de cómo sabía que había hecho 24 galletas, pero había tres misteriosamente desaparecidas. Isaac, Scott y Derek no tenían idea de qué podría haber pasado.

Con las galletas enfriadas, Derek les dijo adiós y se fue a entregarlas. Danny le dio las gracias y también le pidió que le agradeciera a su novio por hornearlas. Derek abrió la boca para replicar, pero suspiró, pronunciando un simple ‘lo haré’.

Cuando Derek llegó a su casa, con una caja de arroz frito y camarones de nueces en las manos, se tomó el tiempo para hacer esa investigación personal que él había mencionado. Trató de recordar todas sus interacciones con Stiles en el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos hoy, haciendo un registro en su computadora portátil.

Así era como iba a resolver esto. Con notas meticulosas y atención a los detalles, Derek iba a estudiar el comportamiento de Stiles para determinar si le interesaba o no. Estaba seguro de que con suficientes datos resolvería el misterio de una vez por todas.

divisor baking

Primer día: Stiles y yo horneamos galletas juntos. Cabe señalar que las cookies no eran para mí, sino para un amigo suyo.

También a tener en cuenta: Él era lo suficientemente cómodo como para alcanzar mis vaqueros y sacar mi teléfono. Sin embargo, esto podría ser una señal de la falta de espacio personal de Stiles. Se necesitan más datos.

 

Día dos: me encontré con Stiles en la cafetería esta mañana. Él trajo la gelatina que me había prometido. Nota: les echo vodka. Esto podría verse como un intento de emborracharme, pero también podría verse como una represalia por robar sus toallas. Se necesitan más datos.

 

Día tres: Stiles y yo fuimos de compras esta tarde. Siguió devolviendo todos mis comida congelada y reemplazándolos con algunas cosas verdes. Esto podría interpretarse como una preocupación por mi bienestar, aunque debo señalar que hace lo mismo con su compañero de cuarto y padre. Por lo tanto, tal vez sea más como una figura de hermano para él, al igual que Scott, en lugar de un pretendiente potencial. Debo hacer más comparaciones entre su tratamiento de Scott y de mí mismo.

 

Día cuatro: Stiles compró un conjunto de Lego para que él y yo construyamos juntos. Esto puede ser interpretado como una metáfora. Podemos construir una vida juntos. Pero también puede significar que quería jugar. Se necesitan más datos.

 

Día cinco: Stiles vino después de su turno para finalmente mostrarme la película en la que Allison hizo referencia a mi disfraz. A pesar de las inexactitudes históricas, fue entretenida. Sin embargo, parece que Stiles tiene predilección por el pelirrojo Stelios que por ell rey.

¿Él tiene algo para los pelirrojos?

Nota: Teñirme el pelo no es una opción.

... A menos que sea un factor decisivo.

Se necesitan más datos.

 

Derek pensó que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con su investigación. Lo mantenía bastante ocupado por las tardes, tanto que casi había empezado cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar inesperadamente. Echó un vistazo y frunció el ceño ante el número desconocido. Teniendo en cuenta su experiencia previa con estos números desconocidos y la persistencia de sus dueños, Derek simplemente tomó su teléfono y lo respondió.

—¿Hola? —él suspiró.

—Él respondió. Bien. ¿Qué? Mira, si ya sabes qué decir, ¿por qué me haces llamarlo? Olvídate. Hazlo tú mismo.

Escuchó un golpe, seguido por —¡Maldición, Jackson! ¡Eres tan gilipollas! ¿Hola?

Derek miró su teléfono. —¿Danny?

—Oh, bueno, no colgaste. Hola Derek.

—¿Hola! ¿Qué tal?

—Bueno, no sé si lo sabes, pero la pandilla y yo nos iremos mañana a este viaje a Bear Valley.

'¿Eso es mañana? ¿Ya?' Derek frunció el ceño. —Sí... Stiles lo mencionó.

—Oh, lo hizo, está bien, bueno, aquí está el asunto. Nuestro imbécil y viejo amigo Greenberg decidió despellejarnos en el último minuto. Quiero decir, lo juro, ¿quién cancela el día anterior al viaje? No es de extrañar que Finstock siempre le gritara —Danny divagó. —Pero también hubo rumores de que ellos también estaban pasando por algo...

—Danny. ¿A dónde vas con esto?

—Sí, lo siento. Bueno, resulta que tenemos un sitio libre y estamos perdiendo 200 dólares por el alquiler. Y aunque estoy seguro de que todos podríamos juntar nuestro dinero para compensarlo, Pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir en su lugar.

'Sí. Dí que sí. ¡Di que sí, maldita sea!’ Derek gruñó para sí mismo. Pero parte de él estaba aprensivo. —¿Stiles te metió en esto?

—¿Hm? —Danny sonaba confundido. —No. Greenberg, literalmente, acaba de llamarme a mí y a Jackson hace diez minutos. Te lo juro, ¿quién lo hace? Probablemente solo quiera saltarse para poder pasar el fin de semana con su amante secreto. De todos modos, eras el primero en quien pensábamos llevar.

De nuevo, Derek estaba gritándose a sí mismo para estar de acuerdo. Pero todavía tenía que saber. —¿Qué pasa con los demás? ¿Estás seguro de que no les importaría?

Danny se rió entre dientes. —De ninguna manera. Confía en mí, de todos modos eres un gran paso en comparación con Greenberg. Tiende a ponerle los nervios a Lydia y sabes que eso nunca es bueno. Y porque él no viene, eso significa que no tenemos que lidiar con su flatulencia y eso es un graaaaaaaaaaan paso. Nos encantaría tenerte. Snowboard, ¿no?

—En realidad, yo no...

—Bueno, entonces esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que aprendas. A menos que ya tengas planes para los próximos cuatro días.

—Uh, no. Nada...—Nada excepto mover los pulgares esperando que Stiles regrese a casa.

—¿Ves? Perfecto. ¿Así que estás adentro?

Derek asintió lentamente, finalmente se permitió estar de acuerdo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono. —Sí, claro. Iré.

—Bien. Nos reuniremos en la estación de trenes a las siete y media de la mañana. Nos quedaremos tres noches, volveremos aquí el lunes. Prepárate para el frío. Ah, y deberías empacar un traje de baño también.

—¿Un traje de baño?

—Sí, tienen un jacuzzi y piscina climatizada. Podría ser divertido. O una idea increíblemente estúpida. Ya veremos. Además, ten en cuenta que solo hay tres baños y Allison y Lydia pasan una cantidad ridícula de tiempo con su cabello y teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que pones en tu cabello...

—Yo no...

—Derek, por favor. No me insultes. Solo ten en cuenta que probablemente termines compartiendo el baño con al menos otras dos personas, probablemente tres si las chicas tardan demasiado, por lo que todo el cuidado del cabello debe mantenerse al mínimo, ¿entiendes?

Derek cerró los ojos y exhaló. —Sí, lo entiendo.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana, Derek. Ah, y no se lo digas a Stiles. Jackson pensó que podría ser gracioso ver su reacción cuando aparezcas en lugar de Greenburg y, aunque es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Así que sí, ni una palabra

—Está bien. Nos vemos, Danny.

Derek tuvo que tomar un segundo para mirar su teléfono, tratando de averiguar si esto realmente sucedió. Tocó su teléfono, mirando las llamadas recientes, y efectivamente, estaba ese número desconocido, probablemente el de Jackson, ahora que lo pensó.

'Me voy de vacaciones con Stiles y sus amigos...' Derek dejó que eso se filtrara por un momento antes de volver a mirar su portátil en la entrada en la que había estado trabajando.

 

Día cinco: continuación.

También a tener en cuenta: sus amigos me invitaron a hacer un viaje con ellos. Esto podría significar que me acepten en su grupo como un socio potencial para Stiles. Además, casi todos se han referido a Stiles como mi ‘novio’, incluido su padre. Sin embargo, esto podría ser simplemente una broma entre ellos. Se necesitan más datos.

 

Derek guardó sus notas, antes de apagar su portátil. Tenía que hacer las maletas.


	17. Interference Part II

Derek llegó puntualmente a las 7:30 de la mañana siguiente con una gran bolsa de lona a cuestas. Tuvo que tomarse un momento mientras se cepillaba los dientes esa mañana para darse cuenta realmente de lo que había sucedido, en un sentido más amplio.

‘Acabo de recordar que tengo que irme de vacaciones con Stiles y sus amigos el día antes del viaje. Y ni siquiera fue un día completo. Fue por la noche. Y más allá de eso, no tengo idea de qué haremos allí una vez que lleguemos. No sé qué tipo de arreglos para dormir se harán; No sé qué tipo de restaurantes hay en la zona. Es todo muy... espontáneo’

Por lo general, en un escenario como este, Derek estaría molesto sin un plan establecido o una lista de actividades que pre-aprobó. Le gustaba ir a lugares sabiendo lo que podía hacer durante su tiempo allí. Y claro, los secuestros previos de Peter fueron repentinos y no planificados, pero su tío lo conocía y Derek sabía que una vez que la venda estuviera fuera, se le dejaría un itinerario en su regazo para su revisión.

Y claro, tal vez los amigos de Stiles tuvieran un itinerario planeado, pero Derek no lo sabía. Por lo que él sabía, simplemente iban a llegar y sería una batalla campal después de eso. Y normalmente, Derek se estremecería con la idea porque siempre encontraba que era mejor sacar el máximo provecho de su tiempo cuando viajaba, queriendo sacar el máximo provecho de su viaje viendo y haciendo lo máximo posible. Cualquier cosa menos se sentiría como una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero, curiosamente, no estaba preocupado esta vez. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. En todo caso, incluso podría estar un poco entusiasmado con lo que podría suceder en este viaje. En realidad estaba ansioso por lo desconocido. Todo lo que sabía era que si está con Stiles, todo estaría bien. Mientras tuviera a Stiles a su lado, entonces ya estaba aprovechando al máximo estas vacaciones improvisadas.

Entonces, con gran anticipación, Derek llegó a la estación de trenes. Vio a Danny, Jackson, Lydia y Allison sentados juntos, charlando entre ellos en una mesa mientras esperaban que llegaran los otros.

—¡Hey, Derek! —Allison sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

—¡Oh, bueno! Llegaste justo a tiempo, —sonrió Danny.

—Sí, hey, —Derek asintió saludando a todos ellos.

—Derek, ¿puedo decir que es un alivio que vengas en lugar de Greenberg?, —Dijo Lydia. —Si tuviera que escuchar una broma más, lo juro, podría arrojar al hombre a un barril de ácido fluorhídrico. Ni siquiera sé por qué vosotros todavía sois amigos de él.

—Hemos sido amigos desde la escuela secundaria, —Jackson se encogió de hombros. —Pero también estoy un poco aliviado. Ese tipo cree que te está mirando con discreción, pero siempre lo veo babeando cada vez que pasas por allí. No es genial. —Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lydia, posesivamente.

—Aquí, deja tus cosas, —ofreció Danny. —Vamos a comprar tu billete.

Derek hizo exactamente eso, preparando sus cosas antes de seguir a Danny. Dejó que el chico hablara y simplemente le entregó su tarjeta de crédito cuando se le preguntó. En su camino de regreso a la mesa, tanto Jackson como Lydia tenían sonrisas traviesas en sus caras mientras Allison estaba negando con la cabeza, divertida.

—¿Qué? —Danny preguntó.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que Stiles flipará cuando vea a Derek aquí, —dijo Jackson, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección al chico mayor.—Pero creemos que sería más una sorpresa si no se da cuenta de que estás llegando hasta que realmente estemos allí.

—¿Espera, qué? —Derek frunció el ceño.

—Piénsalo, —sonrió Lydia con picardía, levantándose para rodear con su brazo a Derek. Tenía la mitad de la cabeza para tirar de su brazo, pero la otra mitad le dijo que sería grosero. Además, ella está cerca de Stiles. No sería una buena idea molestarla. —Cuando Stiles te vea aquí, probablemente piense que estás aquí para decirle adiós o, posiblemente, que vas a ir a otro lado hasta que descubra que vendrás con nosotros, pero para entonces, no será tan emocionante. Pero si él te ve allí estará tan emocionado que probablemente salte en tus brazos y tendrás tiempo de acurrucarte en la nieve.

'Acurrucarse en la nieve...' se repitió a sí mismo. A él le gustaba la idea de eso. Stiles probablemente estaría emocionado de cualquier manera, pero Lydia tenía un punto. Era posible que Stiles estuviera más emocionado si apareciera en Bear Valley. Pero eso significaría que tendría que hacer todo el viaje en tren de siete horas sin él. 'Pero...' pensó Derek. ‘Me permitiría verlo con sus amigos desde lejos... y como necesito más información sobre cómo actúa cuando no estoy cerca, esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesito para investigar eso.’

—Puedo ver que tu cerebro está trabajando, —comentó Lydia después de que Derek se quedó parado allí sin decir una palabra. —Créeme. Conozco a Stiles. Él lo disfrutará mucho más si te ve allí.

—Y también, él hace esta mueca divertida y frunce el ceño cada vez que te mencionamos y tú no estás aquí pero él quiere que tú estés, así que será una explosión atormentarlo de esa manera durante todo el viaje, —sonrió con satisfacción.

Mientras Derek estaba intrigado por esto, tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Jackson atormentara a Stiles.

Como si leyera su mente, Lydia saltó rápidamente. —Oh, pero realmente no lo atormenta, especialmente si lo estamos formando para su sorpresa.

Derek suspiró. En su instinto, sabía que todo este plan era simplemente ridículo y que solo quería olvidarse de él para poder sentarse con Stiles y posiblemente apoyarse en su hombro como lo hicieron la última vez. ‘Pero esto podría ganar puntos de brownie con sus amigos... y los datos. Definitivamente necesito los datos’ Echó un vistazo a Allison. Ella era una chica racional que parecía lo suficientemente bondadosa. —¿Qué piensas?

Allison parecía un poco sorprendida de que Derek le estuviera pidiendo su opinión. Pero ella sonrió. —Bueno... para ser sincera, creo que realmente le encantaría verte allí. Como dijo Lydia, si él te ve aquí estará feliz, pero si te ve allí, dándose cuenta de que estás de vacaciones en el mismo lugar que él, creo que estará muy contento y encantado.

Derek asintió lentamente, tomando sus palabras en consideración. —Está bien, —estuvo de acuerdo. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Ocultarme en la parte trasera del vagón?

—En la parte posterior de... no, no, no, —Lydia frunció el ceño. —Él podría verte allí, obviamente. Tu chaqueta te delatara —Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Derek miraba su chaqueta, preguntándose qué le pasaba. —No, está bien. Tendrás que sentarte en un vagón diferente.

A Derek no le gustó esto. Eso arruinaría sus posibilidades de espiarlos. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de discutir cuando Lydia comenzó a tirar de él hacia el tren. —Espera, no puedo....

—Van a aparecer en cualquier momento. No quieres arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—No pero...

—Solo siéntate aquí. Estaremos en el siguiente vagón. Has traído un libro o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Bueno sí...

—Bien, —le sonrió a Derek, quitándose la pelusa invisible de su chaqueta. —Esto va a ser genial. Realmente es dulce lo mucho que te importa. Te estoy apoyando.

Él no sabía exactamente cómo responder a eso. Descubrió que no tenía que hacerlo mientras ella se dirigía hacia el tren. Derek suspiró y se resignó a un solitario y aburrido paseo de siete horas en tren. Con suerte, valdría la pena. Se imaginó la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Stiles una vez que se revelará a sí mismo. Se preguntó qué haría entonces. '¿Saltará de emoción? ¿Tal vez correrá hacia mí con los brazos abiertos? ¿Me abrazará? ¿Me besará?' Oh, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Derek trató de calmarse, guardando sus pertenencias después de sacar algo de material de lectura. Hasta entonces, tendría que esperar. Él suspiró. —Solo son siete horas. No hay problema.

 

 

Siete horas fue un problema.

Solo había pasada una y Derek ya estaba aburrido. Descubrió que no podía concentrarse en su lectura y se distrajo con el chico del otro automóvil. Ni siquiera había visto a Stiles todavía así que todos los diferentes escenarios que podrían suceder una vez que llegaron seguían reproduciéndose con él en trajes diferentes. '¿Qué pasa si Stiles lleva esa camisa azul con el tiburón? ¿Qué pasa si él usa esa sudadera con capucha roja? ¿Qué pasa si lleva un traje de mucama francés? De acuerdo, así que el último fue un poco exagerado, pero Derek tenía en mente los escenarios. Incluso logró imaginarse a Stiles en un escenario sin usar nada mientras se cubría con ropa empapada. Estaba seguro de que si ese fuera el caso, el chico sería enviado a prisión por exposición indecente de demasiada sensualidad. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó a nadie acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron sentados frente a él.

Derek parpadeó. —Hola, Isaac.

Isaac asintió a modo de saludo. —Hola Derek. Danny me contó lo que estaba pasando. Pensé que te haría compañía por un tiempo.

—Oh, gracias. Pero... ¿no se darán cuenta?

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez. Pero Scott y Stiles son los únicos que no lo saben, ya que Scott no puede ocultar un secreto a Stiles, y están ocupados jugando así que quién sabe por cuánto tiempo se distraerán antes de que se den cuenta y comiencen a golpearse unos a otros.

Isaac ayudó a Derek a mantener su mente fuera de la miseria por un tiempo, proporcionándole una conversación real. No podía haber pasado más de media hora antes de que Danny volviera, picoteando un brownie.

—Jackson está roncando y Allison y Lydia están revisando el itinerario, —explicó, sentándose al lado de la rubia. —Y Scott y Stiles todavía están en eso. Como que no puedo creer lo intensos que son al respecto.

—Espera, ¿todavía? —Isaac se quedó boquiabierto.

—Mm-hmm, —asintió, levantando las piernas para dejarlas en el asiento junto a Derek.

Derek entrecerró los ojos sobre la bolsa en la mano del chico. —¿Qué es eso?

—¿Hm? ¿Esto? Stiles nos hizo aperitivos para el viaje.

—¿Hizo aperitivos? —Derek se levantó bruscamente, corriendo hacia la puerta que llevaría al otro vagón, pero pronto encontró dos pares de brazos que lo empujaban hacia atrás. —No, —gruñó Derek por encima del hombro. —Hizo aperitivos. ¡No es justo! ¡No estaba de acuerdo con esto!

—Derek relájate, —intentó Isaac, luchando por volver a colocar al chico en su asiento. —Puedo ir a buscarte algo si lo deseas tanto.

Derek solo lo miró como diciendo que debería saber cuánto lo deseaba. Isaac solo puso los ojos en blanco y regresó al otro vagón. Mientras tanto, Derek robó uno de los aperitivos de Danny.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el itinerario? —preguntó alrededor de su bocado. Aparentemente, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Realmente le gustaba saber de antemano lo que tenía que esperar.

Danny pateó sus piernas hacia arriba. —Bueno, mañana por la mañana nos dirigimos temprano a las laderas brillantes . Escuché a Lydia y Allison hablar sobre una exhibición de esculturas de hielo que querían ver, pero no estoy seguro de si van a ir o no, planean encontrar una pista de hielo más tarde, mientras que Scott y Stiles van a ir al concierto. Luego, el domingo, volveremos a las pistas. Isaac y yo queríamos tomar algunas motos de nieve y hacer un recorrido alrededor del lago. y, por supuesto, cuando lleguemos, nos dividiremos en equipos, construiremos fuertes y tendremos una guerra. Idea de Lydia: espero que tengas capas extra que ponerte una vez que lleguemos allí.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, asimilando todo. Si bien no se trazó tan meticulosamente como había esperado, todo sonaba como si fuera un fin de semana divertido y ocupado. Isaac estaba volviendo a ellos, arrojando una bolsa de brownies en el regazo de Derek antes de tomar su asiento. Todos hablaron un poco más antes de que Isaac volviera con los demás, pero pronto Jackson estaba ocupando su lugar.

—Las chicas se ponen violentas. Y Lydia y Allison están hablando de botas, —se burló. Se inclinó en su asiento de modo que sus pies estuvieran al lado de los de Danny.

Danny negó con la cabeza. —En primer lugar, tienes una pequeña baba allí, —señaló en la esquina de la boca de Jackson. El chico frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe. —En segundo lugar, eso es ofensivo. Y tercero, ¿recuerdas cuando jugamos a las cucharas? Luchamos durante casi veinte minutos tratando de tomarse esa última cuchara el uno del otro.

—Por cierto, Derek, deberías tener cuidado cuando hagas algo con esos dos. Juegan sucio.

—Estás amargado por el momento en que intercambiaban cartas debajo de la mesa cuando jugamos al Uno. Tuviste que ser muy arrogante y arrojar dinero.

—¡Les hubiera ganado si hubieran jugado limpio!

Derek negó con la cabeza, divertido cuando mordió otra trozo de brownie. Después de un rato, y después de que la bolsa se había vaciado de dulces de chocolate, Derek se encontró sentado con Allison. Envió a los otros dos antes de darle otra bolsa a Derek. Esta vez estaba lleno de macaroons de coco.

—Isaac pensó que debería traerte esto, —sonrió.

—Hombre inteligente, —Derek sonrió, abriendo la bolsa.

—Debes disminuir. Vamos a parar pronto. Y falta una hora para que llegue nuestro transbordo.

Tomó esto en consideración antes de meterse uno en la boca y guardar el resto para más tarde. Ofreció algo de conversación, aunque algunas de sus opiniones fueron simplemente erróneas para Derek.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Una persona no es nada si no puede luchar con sus propias manos, —se burló Derek.

—Los humanos están separados de los animales por el uso de herramientas. Y el arco y la flecha son la mejor herramienta de su arsenal. No solo puedes apuñalar a alguien con las flechas, puedes atacar a un enemigo desde una distancia mucho más segura que con las manos desnudas.

—El arco y la flecha son para las personas furtivas que les gusta esconderse en las sombras.

Allison jadeó. —Es para personas astutas que saben cómo usar la estrategia en oposición a la fuerza bruta.

—Prefiero un Molotov. Hace un boom más grande.

Tanto Derek como Allison miraron a un lado para ver que Lydia se había unido a ellos.

—Puedo hacerlos, ya sabes. No es tan difícil.

Derek miró a la chica limándose las uñas, descubriendo que estaba intrigado pero le tenía miedo. Allison solo se rió de su mejor amiga.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían pasado cuatro horas del viaje en tren y, sorprendentemente, todos los amigos de Stiles se habían reunido con él en el vagón trasero, con la excepción de Scott. Eso hizo que Derek se sintiera menos marginado cuando llegó el momento de cambiar de trenes. No fue porque no lo quisieron allí. Fue solo por el bien de esta sorpresa. Y aunque a Derek todavía le resultaba un poco tonto, y descubrió que preferiría simplemente sentarse con Stiles, pensó que ya había llegado hasta allí, él también podría verlo terminar. De modo que cuando vagó solo a un restaurante para almorzar, se recordó a sí mismo que solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que llegaran. Sintió que quería cada vez más para ver la reacción de Stiles.

Derek hizo su pedido y tomó un sorbo de agua cuando escuchó un grupo de voces familiares justo detrás de él.

'¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Vinieron aquí también?¡ Derek miró por encima de su hombro y, efectivamente, el grupo de amigos estaba sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaba Derek. Toda la sorpresa se arruinaría si Stiles lo veía sentado allí. Afortunadamente, Stiles se había estado sentado de espaldas a Derek. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Todavía había una posibilidad de que esto funcionara. Él sonrió, viéndolo con su familiar sudadera con capucha roja. Él estaba cada vez más apegado a él.

—¿Alguien va a compartir los nachos si ordeno alguno?

Derek reconoció la voz como la de Scott. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para escuchar sus conversaciones, para ver cómo Stiles realmente era alrededor del resto de ellos. Se preparó mentalmente para tomar notas sobre el asunto.

Stiles realmente era bastante despreocupado. A menudo robaba comida de los platos de sus amigos e incluso sumergía su pajita en la bebida de Isaac para probarla. Y cuando Jackson casualmente mencionó a Derek, Derek no podía ver su cara, pero se dio cuenta de cómo se sentó solo para desplomarse. Él solo podía imaginar el tipo de expresiones asociadas con el acto. Aparte de eso, lo único que parecía diferente era la frecuencia con la que el chico revisaba su teléfono. Cada diez minutos más o menos, Stiles sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo solo para volver a meterlo en uno o dos segundos después de echar un vistazo a su pantalla. Eso hizo que Derek quisiera comprobar inconscientemente el suyo.

Después de terminar su comida, Derek se escabulló al baño, asegurándose de tomar el camino más largo para evitar la mesa de amigos. Se lavó las manos y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando vio que Stiles se dirigía hacia él.

'¡Mierda!' Derek rápidamente entró otra vez en la habitación, agachándose dentro de un puesto para esconderse de él.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Mirando a hurtadillas a través de la grieta entre la puerta del cubículo, vio a Stiles pararse frente al fregadero y revisar su teléfono una vez más antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. '¿Está esperando una llamada o algo así? ¿Por qué lo sigue revisando?’ Fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había llamado ni enviado mensajes esta mañana. Si no hubiera sido invitado en el último momento, sin duda se habría despedido del muchacho al menos, deseándole nada más que diversión en el viaje. '¿Está... está revisando para ver si recibió un mensaje mío?'

Stiles se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, y Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando a alguien. Descubrió quién era esa persona cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar ruidosamente en el pequeño puesto.

—¡Mierda! —Siseó por lo bajo, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para silenciarlo antes de volver a mirar para ver si Stiles se había alarmado. El niño simplemente había mirado sobre su hombro, con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. A pesar de eso y del breve ataque de pánico que acababa de tener, Derek sintió que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente, solo viendo al chico de perfil.

Stiles frunció el ceño y dejó caer su teléfono nuevamente. Comenzó a escribir y antes de que Derek pudiera tener la oportunidad de apagar el sonido por completo en su teléfono, sonó una vez más, alertándolo sobre el texto recibido del “El increíblemente genial Stiles :D”.Nuevamente, Derek contuvo la respiración, esperando que Stiles no pensara nada de eso.

El chico volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo antes de alejarse de la vista de Derek. Oyó que una de las puertas del baño se abría y se cerraba. Derek dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y estaba listo para deslizarse.

—¿Derek?

Derek literalmente saltó, golpeándose contra la pared. Levantó la vista de donde venía la voz, su expresión de sorpresa coincidiendo con la que le devolvía la mirada.

—Stiles, ¿qué diablos? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué pasaría si fuera un extraño tratando de hacer su negocio en paz?

El chico no se inmutó. Estaba sonriendo, luchando por trepar por la pared del baaño. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia Derek, lo que significaba que podía atraparlo. Derek ayudó a Stiles a terminar, y pronto se encontró envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Derek dio un suspiro de alivio. Se sintió bien ser retenido por Stiles. Se sintió aún mejor teniéndolo en sus brazos.

—¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Estaba rebotando de emoción, acariciando el costado de la cara de Derek.

Derek lanzó una mirada al baño.

—No, no me refiero en este cubículo, —gimió. —¡Quiero decir, aquí!

—Um... ¿sorpresa?

Stiles dio un paso atrás, pero no completamente fuera de los brazos de Derek, con lo cual el chico mayor estaba ciertamente satisfecho, manteniendo sus manos firmemente plantados en la delgada cintura. Stiles lo miró con una expresión confusa. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'sorpresa'?

Derek suspiró. —Danny me llamó anoche y me preguntó si quería ir con vosotros en el viaje ya que su amigo Greenberg no pudo ir. Fue idea de Jackson y Lydia mantenerlo en secreto. Querían que fuera una sorpresa, supongo.

Stiles estaba rebotando de nuevo cuando saltó a los brazos de Derek, tirando de él en otro abrazo. —¡Esto es genial! ¡Estás aquí y vamos a tener el mejor momento y beber chocolate caliente, hacer snowboard y patinaje sobre hielo y atrapar copos de nieve en nuestras lenguas y todo!

Derek sonrió ante la emoción de su amigo. Aunque la ubicación no era exactamente la ideal, se alegraba de haberlo hecho si eso significaba tener a Stiles así de cerca y con tanta fuerza.

Stiles finalmente dio otro paso atrás, su sonrisa aún más amplia que nunca. —Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Derek asintió. —Yo también. —Dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de salir del pequeño cubículo. —También me alegro de que te hayas enterado para poder dejar de esconderte en la parte trasera del tren.

—¿Es ahí donde todos fueron? Pensé que era raro. Pensé que tal vez estaban repartiendo cócteles de camarón gratis o algo así.

Él se rió entre dientes, tomando la mano de Stiles para llevarlos de regreso a sus mesas. —Bueno, ahora puedo sentarme contigo por el resto del viaje.

—¿Qué? No. No, no, no, —Stiles jadeó, tirando de Derek a través de sus manos unidas.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con ‘no?

—Jackson y Lydia pasaron todos estos problemas tratando de engañarme. Necesito vengarme de alguna manera

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No. Quiero sentarme contigo —Él no hizo pucheros. Él absolutamente no hizo pucheros. Su labio inferior sobresalió por sí mismo, muchas gracias. —Hiciste aperitivos.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Lo prometo, puedes tener todos los bocadillos que quieras si me dejas hacer esto.

Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Hacer qué exactamente?

—Solo hazlo. Será genial y les enseñará que no deben meterse conmigo.

Derek suspiró. —¿Todos los bocadillos que quiera?

—Todos ellos.

—Bien.

—¡Sí! ¡Eres increíble! —Stiles aplaudió, acercándose para plantar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Derek. —¡Esta serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida! —Soltó la mano de Derek, sonriéndole una vez más antes de salir del baño para reunirse con sus amigos.

Derek estaba aturdido, moviendo la mano que sostenía a Stiles hasta su mejilla. Lentamente, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Sorprender a Stiles valió la pena. No solo obtendría todos los bocadillos que quería, también recibió un abrazo y un beso. Francamente, debería pensar en sorprender a Stiles más a menudo si esto era lo que obtenía.

Derek se deslizó de regreso a su mesa para pagar su cuenta antes de regresar al tren. Volvió a sentarse en el vagón trasero y se acomodó durante las siguientes dos horas. Muy pronto el tren se puso en marcha nuevamente, dejando a Derek preguntándose qué había planeado Stiles. No tuvo que preguntarse durante mucho tiempo cuando Lydia corrió hacia él.

—¡Se está preocupando! Está convencido de que no estás respondiendo tu teléfono porque estás con una mujer. Debes llamarlo. Envíale un mensaje o algo así. ¡Parece tan deprimido!

Derek miró boquiabierto a la chica. 'Así que este era su plan...' En ese momento, escuchó su teléfono sonar en su bolsillo.

—¿Es él? —Derek miró su celular y asintió. —Bueno, responde, —ordenó.

Derek tocó su teléfono. —Uh, hey Stiles.

—¡Oh bien! ¡Derek! ¡Respondiste! Me estaba preocupando. Pensé que quizás te había pasado algo.

—Uh, no. Estoy bien. Todo está... bien.

—¿Estás solo?

—Um… —miró a Lydia. —No exactamente.

—¡Así que estás con otra mujer!

Lo dijo tan alto que la chica podía oírlo a través del teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole a Derek que debería decir que no.

—Uh... no, no estoy con nadie. Quise decir... que iba a ir... ¿al dentista? Sí, estoy en la sala de espera y hay gente aquí, así que técnicamente no estoy... solo —Él se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo. No podía pensar exactamente en algo inteligente, no en la forma en que Lydia lo estaba examinando.

Escuchó a Stiles reír al otro lado de la línea. —Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo. Creo que todos esos dulces te están dando caries.

Esta vez Derek tuvo que reírse. —Te haré saber que cuido muy bien mis dientes debido a todos dulces que me das.

Stiles estuvo callado por un segundo. Entonces, —Te extraño.

Derek se sintió cálido por completo, una sonrisa lo venció. —Yo también te extraño.

Te dejaré ir ahora. No puedo mantener esas molestas caries esperando.

De nuevo, Derek miró a Lydia. —Supongo que no.

—¡Adiós Derek!

—Adiós Stiles. Diviértete en tu viaje.

—Está mejorando.

Derek estaba sonriendo cuando la llamada terminó. Volvió a meterlo cuando Lydia lo estudió cuidadosamente.

—¿En el dentista? ¿De verdad?

Derek solo se encogió de hombros. —Pareció colar.

Ella lo estudió un poco más con los ojos entrecerrados antes de soltar un grito ahogado. —¡Él lo sabe!

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—¡Él lo sabe! Por supuesto que él lo sabe. Era tan extraño que de repente se enojó tanto. Quiero decir, claro, no fue exactamente alegre esta mañana cada vez que te mencionamos, pero se puso tan mal cuando regresamos ¿Cuándo se enteró? ¿Se lo dijiste? Apuesto a que fue cuando fue al baño. Y entonces te llamó, tramposo...

—No se lo dije, —Derek frunció el ceño. —No técnicamente de todos modos. Estaba en el restaurante cuando todos decidieron ir al mismo. Fui al baño, me llamó y escuchó mi teléfono sonar.

—Ugh, —gimió ella. —No solo se arruinó la sorpresa, ni siquiera pudimos ver su reacción. Ya sabes, verte a los dos es casi tan esponjoso como un drama coreano.

—¿Quieres decir sin la necesidad de subtítulos?

—¿Subtítulos? —ella se burló con un gesto de su mano. —Aprendí coreano con mi tiempo de inactividad en la secundaria.

Derek solo parpadeó de nuevo. Esta chica era realmente fascinante.

—De todos modos, ahora que la sorpresa está arruinada y que es parcialmente tu culpa, te quedarás aquí mientras juego con él un poco más.

—¿Espera, qué?

—Bueno, él sabe que estás aquí, pero él no sabe que yo sé que él sabe. Es hora de un pequeño venganza. —Y con un giro de su cabello, regresó al otro vagón.

Derek rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en su asiento. 'Todo lo que quería era disfrutar de un pequeño y agradable viaje con mi amigo'.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Stiles entrara por la puerta, corriendo hacia Derek. —Piensan que estoy en el baño, así que tengo que hacerlo rápido, —respiró, sin detenerse a sentarse. —¿Realmente saliste con una morena hace tres semanas? Lydia juró que te vio cuando ella y Jackson salieron al cine. Quiero decir… —se sonrojó. —No es realmente un gran problema. No es asunto mío si lo hicieras. Quiero decir, solo tenía curiosidad y...

—Stiles, —dijo Derek, calmando a su amigo, colocando su mano sobre uno de los suyos. —No, no había ninguna morena. Ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando. Hace más de un mes que no voy al cine.

Stiles suspiró de alivio, acariciando la mano encima de la suya. —Bien. Bien. Quiero decir, no es bueno, pero... espera, —frunció el ceño. —¿Ella sabe que yo sé?— Echó un vistazo a Derek. —¡Ella sabe que lo sé! ¡Derek!

—No le dije nada. Ella simplemente lo descubrió y luego se fue...

—Ooh, eso tramposo... Bueno, ella no sabe que sé que ella sabe que yo sé. Quédate aquí. Voy a buscarla de vuelta.

—Stiles, no... espera

Pero no sirvió de nada. El chico ya estaba corriendo hacia el otro vagón. Derek enterró su rostro en sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Sorprendentemente, o nada sorprendente, esto sucedió dos veces más. Después de que Stiles se retirara, fue Lydia quien regresó rápidamente exigiendo saber lo que Derek le había dicho. Entonces fue Stiles quien le preguntó acerca de algún comentario que Lydia había hecho.

Eventualmente, obtuvo un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Hola, Derek. Soy Isaac. Solo están discutiendo de un lado a otro. Deberías venir y unirte a nosotros.

Derek suspiró de alivio. No podía mantenerse al día con quién sabía qué sobre quién y qué no. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al próximo vagón. Efectivamente, la pareja estaba sentada una frente a la otra haciendo comentarios sarcásticos mientras los otros miraban divertidos. Derek se sentó en el asiento junto a Isaac, frente a donde Allison y Scott se sentaron distraídos.

—Hola Derek, —saludaron Isaac y Allison.

—Hey, —asintió.

Scott giró la cabeza para mirar a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él. —¡Tio! ¡Señor Hale! ¡Está aquí! —Scott sonrió, su rostro se abrió de sorpresa. —¡Chicos! ¡Mira quién está aquí! Es gracioso porque hemos estado hablando de ti todo el día.

Tanto Isaac como Allison sofocaron risas. Allison le dio una palmada al confundido muchacho en la pierna antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

Scott frunció el ceño. —¿Me he perdido algo?

 

 

Una vez que llegaron, todos se reunieron en taxis para llevarlos a la casa. En realidad fue bastante sorprendente. El sol brillaba, mientras la nieve brillaba, reflejando su luz. Hacía bastante frío para que Derek se envolviera una bufanda alrededor del cuello y se pusiera unos guantes, pero no tanto como para que él tuviera que abrigarse. Y ahora que el aire estaba despejado, Derek finalmente se sentó junto a Stiles mientras comía alegremente las barras de granola caseras que Stiles le había dado. Mientras salían de los autos y subían por el camino de entrada, Jackson decidió que era hora de pensar en los arreglos para dormir.

—Así que, obviamente, Lydia y yo conseguimos habitación...

—Espera. ¿Por qué 'obviamente'? —Danny frunció el ceño.

—Porque pagamos más para conseguir este lugar y fue idea de Lydia para empezar, —espetó. Danny solo rodó los ojos. —La otra habitación va para Allison porque los amigos de su padre nos dejan usar sus camionetas mientras estamos aquí. —Jackson abrió la puerta y abrió el camino. —Así que, obviamente, ella está compartiéndola con Scott.

—Espera. ¿Por qué 'obviamente'? —ella dijo en simulacro de confusión. Ante la expresión de asombro de Scott, ella lo arrastró a la casa, dándole un pequeño beso para calmarlo.

—Ew, —gimió Jackson. —Llévalo arriba —Se volvió hacia los demás. —Hay una habitación más, pero es pequeña.

—Derek puede tomar ese, —le ofreció Lydia, antes de pasar a Jackson. —Él es el mayor.

Derek no sabía si debería tomar eso como un signo de respeto o como un golpe a su edad.

—Lo que deja el colchón y una colchoneta. Dos van necesitarán compartir el futón, —explicó la rubia.

—No me importa tomar el futón si a ninguno le molesta en compartir conmigo, —Stiles se encogió de hombros, mirando entre Isaac y Danny antes de entrar para dejar sus cosas.

Derek frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Isaac lo interrumpió.

—Lo compartiré contigo, Stiles, —dijo, despreocupado.

Siguió al niño, pero Derek lo agarró por el cuello y lo sacó de allí. —Voy a tomar el futón con Stiles, Danny puede tener el dormitorio, y puedes dormir en la colchoneta, —dirigió, resolviendo el asunto antes de pasar a los otros dos para entrar. No perdió las sonrisas de complicidad que compartían Isaac y Danny.

Stiles lo miró con curiosidad mientras Derek dejaba su bolsa al lado del futón doblado. —¿Qué? ¿No quieres la habitación?

Derek ocultó su sonrojo fingiendo hurgar entre sus cosas. —Dejé que Danny la tuviera... como agradecimiento por invitarme, —mintió.

—Hey, técnicamente te invité primero.

Derek levantó la vista. —¿Prefieres tener la habitación? —Aunque a Derek le gustaría compartir el futón con Stiles, él todavía estaría bien para tener la habitación porque significaba que nadie más estaría durmiendo con él.

Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Eh. Lo que está hecho está hecho. Estoy bien con esto. No es que no hayamos compartido una cama antes. O un sofá, —le guiñó un ojo, juguetónamente.

Eso era cierto. Y ahora con el futón, era como una extraña mezcla de los dos.

Deslizándose la bufanda y los guantes y poniéndolos a un lado, Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar la casa. El futón que compartía estaba en la sala de estar, justo frente a la chimenea. Derek hubiera pensado que podría ser romántico si Isaac no hubiera decidido colocar su colchoneta a no más de tres metros de ellos. Derek podría jurar que Isaac era insufrible a propósito solo para meterse con él. También en el primer piso estaba el estudio con un enorme sofá frente a un televisor de pantalla grande. La cocina también era grande, con una isla en el centro y la mesa de comedor no muy lejos de allí. Una puerta corredera conducía al porche trasero donde tanto la piscina como el jacuzzi estaban cubiertos. Jackson ya estaba afuera, familiarizándose con la configuración. Había un baño en el primer piso y dos baños en el siguiente piso con los tres dormitorios. En general, fue un lugar agradable.

Otra característica que Derek pronto descubrió fue el gran patio trasero. Los ocho estaban actualmente fuera. Danny tenía razón sobre la guerra que Lydia había estado planeando. En realidad, fue una buena excusa para que los ocho estiraran las piernas después de estar sentados y encerrados durante tantas horas. De alguna manera, Derek se encontró construyendo un fuerte improvisado con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo: Isaac, Scott y Jackson.

—Mira. Claramente tenemos la fuerza. Podemos simplemente hacerlo, sobrecargarlos, tomar la pelota de tenis y tener chocolate caliente dentro de diez minutos, —Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy con él, —asintió Jackson. —Mira a quienes tienen. Las dos chicas, Stilinski y Danny. Los cuatro podemos enfrentarlos fácilmente.

—No lo sé, —Scott frunció el ceño. —Lydia es muy inteligente y también lo es Stiles. Estoy seguro de que tienen algo bajo la manga.

Jackson se burló. —Por favor. Juego a ‘Call of Duty’ con Lydia todo el tiempo. A ella no le importa esto. Le gano todo el tiempo.

Esta vez fue Scott quien se burló. —¿La ganaste o ella te dejó ganar?

Jackson estaba a punto de replicar, pero luego se mordió la lengua, pensando en ello.

—Está bien, Scott. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —Derek miró al chico de cabello desordenado.

—Bueno, probablemente estén esperando un ataque frontal. Creo que tal vez deberíamos tratar de flanquearlos.

Derek asintió, tomando esto en consideración. —Nos separaremos. Partiremos en parejas. Isaac y yo bajaremos por la parte delantera y tú y Jackson podéis deslizaros detrás de ellos. Los tres tienen habilidades de lacrosse así que estoy seguro de que pueden esquivar algunas bolas de nieve, no problema. ¿Sonaba bien?

Scott todavía no parecía muy seguro, pero asintió de todos modos.

—Isaac, ¿ves algo? —le susurró al chico posado en un árbol.

—No. Desaparecieron detrás de los árboles y no he visto movimiento desde entonces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

Jackson miró su reloj. —Solo dos minutos más antes de comenzar.

—Está bien. Isaac, baja. Scott, ve a enterrar la pelota por esos troncos.

El chico más joven salió corriendo para hacer lo que le dijeron mientras Isaac se deslizaba ágilmente de vuelta al suelo.

—¿Están listos chicos? —Preguntó Jackson, mirando su reloj de nuevo. —¡Vamos!

Derek e Isaac saltaron sobre la pared de nieve cuando Scott y Jackson se marcharon a un lado. Armados con una bola de nieve en cada mano, los dos corrieron en dirección a los árboles donde el otro equipo había desaparecido. Derek fue de árbol en árbol, agachándose detrás de uno mientras se acercaba con Isaac siguiendo su rastro. Finalmente pudo ver el fuerte que el otro equipo había puesto. Derek sonrió. Esto iba a ser un pastel.

Derek cargó hacia adelante, saltando sobre la pared del fuerte, esperando ver a alguien tratando de defender su base. Pero, sorprendentemente, el área estaba despejada. Derek se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor, confundido.

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Isaac, parándose justo detrás de Derek.

—Yo no… —Un sonido repentinamente llamó su oído. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de él. —¡Isaac, es una trampa!

Ambos chicos trataron de saltar fuera del camino en su realización repentina, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pronto fueron bombardeados por bolas de nieve, por cortesía de Lydia Martin y Stiles Stilinski, que se habían escondido bajo un montón de nieve. Habiendo sido suficientemente pulverizados, tanto Isaac como Derek pusieron los ojos en blanco y levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición.

Lydia estaba sonriendo. —Bueno, Stiles, debo admitirlo. Tenías razón.

—Hace esto cada vez que jugamos un videojuego juntos. Simplemente entra sin pensar las cosas. ¿No es cierto, mi pequeño y gruñón cautivo? —Stiles arrulló, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Derek.

Derek solo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Isaac solo resoplaba con burla.

No mucho tiempo después, Danny salió corriendo, con una pelota de tenis en la mano. —Tenían razón. Intentaron esconderla en ese tronco caído.

Lydia se rió entre dientes esta vez. —Es como una manadade cachorros para esconder su bola junto a su palo.

—¡Maldición, Scott!

Los cinco se volvieron para mirar en dirección al grito de Jackson. El rubio se asombró, parecía no muy contento, sus manos arriba indicando que ya había sido golpeado. Tanto Scott como Allison los seguían de cerca.

—¿Sin suerte? —Isaac preguntó.

—Ninguna, no gracias a él, —miró a Scott. —El balón estaba allí, Scott. Lo busqué, pero Allison lo estaba protegiendo. Y entonces Scott tuvo la oportunidad de agarrarlo, pero decidió confraternizar con el enemigo.

—Para ser justos, ella es una enemiga realmente sexy, —Scott se encogió de hombros, ganándose un jugueteo revoltijo de su cabello.

—¡Ah! —Stiles se rió. —¡Sabía que poner a Allison como guardia funcionaría!

Scott se quedó sin aliento, mirando a su novia. —¿Me engañaste?

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo siento, pero no hay lugar para el amor en la guerra.

Jackson rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. —Estoy cambiando de equipo.

 

 

Los próximos partidos también fueron un fracaso para Derek. Incluso cuando intentó una nueva maniobra, tanto Stiles como Lydia pudieron burlarlo a él y a su equipo. Incluso probó algunas tácticas de Scott e Isaac, pero todas fueron fallidas. Finalmente todos se dieron cuenta de que era una marcha hacia la muerte con Stiles y Lydia emparejados. Juntos, pudieron burlar a cualquiera. Dividirlos fue la única vez que Derek, Danny e Isaac obtuvieron una victoria para su equipo. Con Lydia como su estratega, ella fue capaz de anticipar muchos movimientos que el otro equipo podría idear. Stiles era bastante exitoso también, pero al final del día, Lydia era la clara ganadora.

Eventualmente, todos dejaron de planear las cosas y se enfrascaron en una pelea de bolas de nieve. Fue la única vez que Derek estaba en el equipo de Stiles. Por supuesto, arrojó algunas de ellas al chico, pero poco después se encontró tomando algunos golpes para salvarlo de un rencoroso Jackson y un excesivamente emocionado Scott.

Stiles se rió mientras la nieve salpicaba el hombro de Derek. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo jaló para un abrazo. —¡Mi heeeeeroe! —Derek habría estado animado por el acto si Stiles no hubiera metido una bola de nieve recién hecha en su bien peinado cabello segundos después. Derek contraatacó empujándolo de nuevo hacia la nieve y procedió a enterrarlo en él. Stiles simplemente se rió durante todo el rato, pateando sus piernas para tratar de liberarse.

—¡Hace frío! ¡Hace frío!

—¡Ahora sabes cómo se siente mi cabeza! —Derek se relajó cuando todo lo que se podía ver eran las piernas de Stiles sobresaliendo de la pila. Él rió, dándose palmaditas en la espalda después de un trabajo bien hecho.

Con las piernas bien estiradas y la energía bien gastada, los amigos del papá de Allison finalmente llegaron para dejar las camionetas, dándoles a algunos de ellos la oportunidad de ir a comprar comida. Scott, Stiles y Lydia salieron a hacer las compras mientras Isaac y Derek intentaban encender un fuego. Jackson y Danny estaban decididos a darle un buen uso a ese jacuzzi, encendiéndolo para calentar el agua, mientras que Allison les mostró a los otros dos cómo iniciar adecuadamente un fuego.

Ella sonrió. —Seis años de Girl Scouts, nunca se han desperdiciado, —le guiñó un ojo a los niños, arrojando el atizador a Isaac antes de irse.

Una vez que los otros llegaron con las comida, todos ayudaron con la cena, pero finalmente Stiles fue el que hizo la mayor parte. Y finalmente y después de una buena comida juntos, Jackson declaró que el jacuzzi estaba listo. Todos se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y entraron, dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y les permitiera descansar.

—Voy a tomar algo para beber, —dijo Stiles después de un rato, completamente empapado. —¿Alguien quiere algo?

—Te ayudaré, —ofreció Derek, moviéndose para seguirlo.

—No, no, —Danny se levantó bruscamente, empujando a Derek a que volviera a sentarse. —Permíteme. Ayudaré a Stiles, —sonrió. —Vamos, Scott. Tú también ayudas.

—Uh, está bien.

Derek frunció el ceño, viendo a los tres salir. Sus ojos cayeron de inmediato sobre Stiles y su piel mojada, y cómo su bañador mojado se aferraba a todos los lugares correctos y...

—Derek.

Sintiendo que un chorrito de agua le golpeaba la cara, Derek volvió a centrar su atención en la gente que todavía estaba en la bañera de hidromasaje. —¿Qué?

—Déjame ser sincero, —comenzó Lydia. —¿Por qué exactamente todavía no has hecho un movimiento en nuestro precioso Stiles?

Derek parpadeó. —¿Disculpa?

—No tiene sentido negarlo, —dijo Isaac. —Todos podemos ver cuánto te preocupas por él.

—Sí, desde el almuerzo que todos tuvimos juntos, estaba claro cuánto deseabas su atención, —agregó Lydia.

—Y cada vez que los hemos visto a los dos desde entonces, se han visto cada vez menos... bueno... gruñones, —sonrió Allison.

—Francamente, es repugnante, —dijo Jackson arrastrando las palabras.

—Jackson, cállate, —Lydia frunció el ceño, salpicando a su novio en la cara. —Lo que quiere decir es que es tan obvio, ¿qué es lo que te impide hacer esto oficial?

Derek se roció la cara con agua, frotándose los ojos, preguntándose si realmente estaba teniendo esta conversación en un jacuzzi. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todos lo miraban esperando por su respuesta. Derek suspiró. —Sí, claro. Sé cómo me siento. Y sé cómo me hace sentir. Pero… —negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, por favor no me digas que no sabes cómo se siente, —gimió Lydia.

—Bueno, es verdad.

—Oh, Dios mío— fue el sonido colectivo de los otros cuatro.

—Derek, —dijo Isaac, inclinándose hacia adelante. —Ese tipo. Está loco por ti.

—Como insanamente.

—Jackson, ¿de verdad? —Lydia frunció el ceño. El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente, Derek. Stiles siempre está diez veces más feliz cuando estás cerca. Quiero decir, él es Stiles, así que casi siempre actúa feliz. Pero desde que estás tú, realmente parece serlo.

Derek miró a Allison, dejando que sus palabras se asimilaran.

—Lo dije antes, y lo diré de nuevo. Estoy alentándote. Creo que todos lo estamos, —instó Lydia. —Por alguna razón, pareces ser bueno para Stiles. Y creo que él también es bueno para ti.

—No estamos diciendo que saltes en sus huesos en este mismo momento, —dijo Isaac.

—Por favor no, —se burló Jackson. Los otros tres solo rodaron sus ojos.

—Simplemente pensamos que deberían dejar todo este tiempo bailando el uno con el otro y sólo admitir lo que ha estado allí todo el tiempo, —terminó.

Derek los miró a los cuatro y luego al chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta corredera. Dejó que todo esto se asimilara, volviendo su mirada a sus manos bajo el agua. —Básicamente me están diciendo que si admito mis sentimientos hacia Stiles en este momento, los aceptaría y los devolvería… —La idea hizo que el corazón de Derek latiera con fuerza. —Sois sus amigos más cercanos y no solo me aceptan, sino que aceptan lo que siento por él —Derek volvió a mirar a Stiles, riendo con Scott en la cocina. '¿Realmente se preocupa por mí tanto como dicen que lo hace?'

Finalmente volvió su atención a los otros cuatro. —Entiendo lo que dices. Y sí, ha habido momentos en los que creo que tal vez él me quiera de vuelta —Ante esto, Lydia intentó hablar, pero Derek la interrumpió , —pero necesito saberlo con certeza. Necesito saber sin una sola duda que él siente por mí lo que siento por él porque no estoy listo para perderlo si me equivoco.

—Pero no estás equivocado, —gimió Lydia.

—¿Ha dicho específicamente que le gusto?

—Bueno no...

—Ves...

—¡Pero él no tiene que hacerlo! ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirarlo! Solo una mirada a él mirándote y puedes ver el mundo en sus ojos.

—Mira, le diré cómo me siento, ¿está bien? Pero en mis propios términos.

—¿Cómo suena mañana? —ella preguntó simplemente.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Mañana. Lo arreglaremos para que tengas la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo. Ooh, podéis tener una pequeña comida juntos.

—No voy a decírselo mañana solo porque lo arregles...

—¿Así que no quieres una cita para almorzar con Stiles? —Preguntó Isaac, sarcasmo claramente goteando en sus palabras.

—No dije eso,— dijo furioso Derek. Teniendo en cuenta todas las actividades que estarían haciendo juntos, Derek rápidamente descubrió que sería difícil tener un tiempo a solas con Stiles en este viaje. Si estaban dispuestos a arreglar algo, no había forma de que lo rechazara. —Pero, —agregó. —Si la oportunidad me parece correcta, entonces se lo diré.

Nuevamente, Lydia gimió, pero parecía lo suficientemente buena.

—Hey, —habló Jackson. —¿Crees que Stiles saltará en la piscina si lo desafío? —Todos miraron incrédulos al rubio, —¿Qué? —Él frunció el ceño. —¿No crees que lo hará?

—Jackson, ¿en serio?— Lydia se burló.

—¿En serio que? —dijo Scott , arrastrando los pies, tratando de balancear tres bebidas en sus manos. Le entregó una a Isaac y Allison antes de retroceder entre los dos.

—¡Hola, Stilinski! —gritó Jackson, justo cuando el chico se dirigía hacia fuera con tres bebidas propias en sus manos.

—¿Qué? —él ladró, entregándole una a él, otra a Lydia y la tercera a Derek.

—Ven a saltar a la piscina.

Stiles se resistió. —¿Estás bromeando? Esa cosa está helada. Literalmente puedo ver hielo flotando —Tomó su propia bebida de Danny una vez que el chico se había escabullido fuera, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Danny volvió a subir al lado de Lydia. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Stiles está a punto de hacer algo estúpido, —comentó.

—No lo voy a hacer, —frunció el ceño, preparándose para volver a trepar junto a Derek.

Jackson sonrió. —Te reto.

Stiles se congeló en su lugar, ojos entrecerrándose hacia el rubio. —¿Me desafías?

—Mm-hmm, —sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Ves? Estúpido —Lydia se encogió de hombros.

—Sostén mi bebida, —dijo Stiles, entregándole la copa a Derek, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en Jackson.

—Stiles no lo hace. Hace frío, —intentó Derek. Esto no parecía una buena idea. —Ya estás temblando.

—Lo mejor es dejarlo, —dijo Scott, sacudiendo la cabeza solemnemente.

Stiles comenzó a respirar profundamente por su boca, preparándose mientras quitaba la tapa lo suficiente como para saltar.

—Vamos, Stiles, —insistió Jackson. —A menos que seas un gallina.

—Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no lo haces también, Jackson? —Isaac rodó los ojos.

Jackson apretó su mandíbula. —¿Sabes qué? Bien. No es gran cosa. Lo haré —Le tendió su copa a Lydia y se levantó. —Es solo agua estúpida.

—Idiotas. Los dos, —Lydia negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Ve primero, —dijo Jackson, dando un pequeño empujón a Stiles.

—No me presiones, —frunció el ceño, empujando a Jackson a cambio.

—Stiles, no...

Los dos comenzaron a golpearse hasta que ambos cayeron al agua helada.

—¡Mierda! —Jackson lloró, luchando por salir.

Stiles estaba justo detrás de él, ambos respirando entre dientes ahora. Ambos saltaron al jacuzzi y se sumergieron en el agua.

Stiles se deslizó junto a Derek apoyándose contra él para darle más calor.

Derek rodó sus ojos, cubriendo su brazo con el brazo sobre el borde del jacuzzi, permitiendo a Stiles acercarse más. —Eso no logró nada. ¿Te sientes mejor contigo mismo?

Stiles solo resopló. —De hecho, lo hago, —sonrió, alejando su taza del chico mayor.

 

 

A medida que avanzaba más tarde en la noche, todos regresaron adentro, tomando duchas rápidas antes de irse a la cama después de un largo día. Mientras Stiles estaba tomando su propia ducha después de que Derek acabara de terminar la suya, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Derek revisó la identificación. Era el tío I Hope. La locura no era hereditaria.

—Hola Peter.

—Oye pequeñin, ¿cómo te va?

—Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así.

—Y te dije que eso nunca sucederá.

Derek suspiró. —¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Cómo? ¿Necesito una razón para llamar a mi adorable sobrino?

Lo intentó de nuevo. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Lugares de vacaciones. Por mucho que quieras quedarte en casa con el pequeño panadero, preferiría pasar mucho tiempo bebiendo un trago colorido y al azar de un coco con un paraguas. Así que vamos. Puedes tómate unos días lejos de él. No vas a morir .

—Oh… —Derek pasó una mano por su cabello aún húmedo. —En realidad... técnicamente ya estoy de vacaciones.

—Derek, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo. Una tina de helado y un maratón en el canal de History de una oscura batalla que sucedió hace mil millones de años no son vacaciones.

—¡Eso fue una vez!

—Todavía cuenta.

Derek resopló. —No, está bien. No estoy en casa. Estoy en Bear Valley.

—¿Bear Valley? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Bear Valley?

—De vacaciones.

Escuchó a Peter suspirar exasperado. —Me gustabas más cuando solías cagarte.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Stiles y sus amigos me invitaron. Así que, acepté, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás con Stiles? ¡Pensé que íbamos a ir de vacaciones juntos! ¡Los tres! Una gran familia feliz. Bailarines tahitianos, Derek. ¡Caderas, Rápidas!

—Podemos ir en el verano o algo así.

—En la temporada de los monzones, no lo creo. Ya sabes lo que eso hace a mi cabello.

—Haremos algo juntos, lo prometo.

—Mm-hmm.

—Mientras tanto, se está haciendo tarde y tuvimos un largo día de viaje. Buenas noches, Peter. Te quiero.

—También te amo, pequeñín.

Derek simplemente se mofó del apodo, terminando la llamada antes de poner su teléfono en su cargador. Se sintió un poco mal por no habérselo mencionado antes a Peter, pero estaría bien una vez que regresaran. Estaba seguro de que Peter haría lo que quisiera y lo secuestraría de todos modos. En realidad, no se sorprendería si terminara comprando la cafetería mientras estaban fuera solo para asegurarse de que pudiera llevarse Stiles con ellos. Y ahora que lo pensó, Derek tenía la esperanza de que su tío estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo.

Derek sacó su portátil, listo para registrar los eventos del día. Estaba a punto de abrir el archivo cuando se dio cuenta.

'Mañana podría ser el último día. Si las cosas van bien durante el almuerzo, podría... podría ser...

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Derek salió de sus pensamientos cuando Isaac se acercó detrás de él. —No nada.

El chico resopló. —Sí. Claro. Querido diario, Stiles se veía tan lindo hoy en su camisa a cuadros azul.

Derek frunció el ceño al rubio. —¿Estás seguro de que tienes ganas de dormir allí esta noche? Hay mucho espacio en el estudio.

Isaac solo se rió. —¿Por qué? No es como si algo fuera a pasar aquí.

Derek intentó zarandearlo para someterlo como lo había hecho antes, pero no parecía estar funcionando esta vez. Derek frunció el ceño interiormente. '¿He perdido mi ventaja?'

—Te pediría que no lo hicieras, pero supongo que no es necesario, ¿eh? —Bromeó, acostándose sobre el colchón con las manos detrás de la cabeza, la más petulante sonrisa en sus labios.

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de guardar su portátil, dándole la espalda a Isaac y poniéndose la manta sobre el hombro.

—Dicen que nunca deberías ir a la cama enojado, Derek, —llamó Isaac.

—Te ahogaré físicamente en tu sueño, —gruñó en respuesta. Él acaba de escuchar al muchacho reír un poco más antes de escuchar el chirrido del colchón mientras se acomodaba para la cama.

Stiles apareció, pasando una toalla sobre su cabeza antes de dejarla caer sobre una silla.

Derek se apoyó en un codo, tratando de ver claramente a la luz del fuego. —¿Stiles? ¿Es esa mi camisa?

El chico miró hacia abajo y sonrió. —Te lo dije, me gusta. Es cómoda —Se agachó sobre sus cosas solo para reaparecer con un bulto en sus brazos.

Derek se rió entre dientes, viendo al lobo familiar. —¿De verdad?

—¿Qué?— Stiles frunció el ceño. —A donde voy, él va.

—Tienes razón.

Derek frunció sus labios, antes de lanzar una almohada al chico que estaba acostado cerca. Isaac solo se rió de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando entre ellos.

—Ignóralo, —dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se volvió a acomodar cuando Stiles se subió a su lado. —¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas otra manta?

—Debería estar bien.

—Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez.

—Bueno, esta vez tengo mi propia manta gruesa, la estufa encendida, e incluso tenemos nuestro propio fuego crepitante para mantener nuestros pies calientes. Creo que estaré bien. En realidad, olvida eso —Stiles volvió a subir, abrió las puertas de la chimenea y agarró el atizador. Movió los troncos para separarlos antes de agarrar la pala para apagar la llama en cenizas. Satisfecho, guardó ambas herramientas antes de asegurarse de que las puertas estuvieran cerradas con firmeza. Miró a Derek mientras se cepillaba las manos en los pantalones. —Solo... una precaución.

Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta realmente de ello, pero cuando el acto terminó, sintió que un poco de tensión se liberaba de sus hombros, dándose cuenta de lo ansioso que el fuego ardiente le había hecho estar inconscientemente. Echó un vistazo a las brasas brillantes, luego a Stiles, maravillado por la consideración de este chico y por cómo podía conocerlo tan bien cuando parecía que apenas se conocía a sí mismo.

Stiles regresó al futón y se acomodó de lado para mirar a Derek, con un brazo alrededor de Sourwolf y el otro con la cabeza apoyada. Él sonrió. —Estoy muy contento de que hayas venido, —susurró.

—Me alegra que Greenberg no lo haya hecho,— susurró él.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Hoy fue divertido.

—Mm-hmm.

—Mañana será también divertido.

Derek asintió lentamente. —Sí... espero que mañana sea perfecto.

—¿Tú y yo en las montañas nevadas? ¿Cómo no puede serlo?

Derek sonrió suavemente. —Sí… —Miró la cara frente a él, memorizando cada detalle. Sintió que su mano se movía hacia arriba, queriendo trazar sus rasgos, acariciar la suave piel de su mejilla. Pero se contuvo, eligiendo colocarla sobre la mano de Stiles. Stiles volteó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, dándole a Derek un pequeño apretón. Derek suspiró, contento, frotando su pulgar contra la mano en la suya. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Stiles sonrió suavemente a cambio. —Buenas noches, Derek.

Cuando Derek pronto se adormeció por la calidez que se extendía sobre su cuerpo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué traería el mañana. No importa cuál fuera el resultado, al menos esta noche estuvo con el chico que amaba.


	18. Interference Part III

Derek se despertó temprano esa mañana sintiéndose un poco frío. Se sentó, se orientó, y fácilmente averiguó por qué. No tenía nada que ver con la estufa. Seguía soplando a una temperatura lo suficientemente cálida como para sentirse cómodo debajo de una manta. Si tuviera una manta. La cual Derek no tenía. El pequeño bandido disimulado había atacado de nuevo.

'¿Cómo lo hizo?' Derek se preguntó, mirando hacia donde todavía estaban sus manos juntas. Él sonrió, frotando su pulgar contra la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles. 'Sabes... realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Despertarse a tu lado.’ Él suspiró. 'En realidad... creo que ya estoy.' Suavemente, llevó la cálida mano a sus labios, dándole un suave beso.

Derek bostezó, y con gran renuencia, soltó su mano para estirarse y borrar el sueño de sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un reloj o algo para averiguar qué hora era. En la penumbra, pudo ver que eran casi las seis en el reloj de pared que colgaba cerca. Derek, una criatura de hábito, se preguntó cómo podría hacer ejercicio por la mañana. Correr sería peligroso teniendo en cuenta que podría resbalar sobre hielo. Suponía que podía ir al estudio y entrenar allí. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio a Isaac cambiar desde donde estaba en su colchoneta.

Derek frunció el ceño al chico dormido, recordando las burlas que hizo la noche anterior. —Me gustaba más cuando todavía me temía un poco —Se frotó la barba incipiente, una idea que eclipsó. 'Técnicamente, no es malo. Solo estoy afirmando que mi autoridad es todo’, razonó. 'Además, podría ser un buen entrenamiento para mis brazos'.

Derek se bajó del futón, haciendo lo posible para no mover a su otro ocupante. Se dirigió a su bolsa de lona, se puso unos calcetines y un suéter antes de poner en práctica su plan.

 

 

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Danny bajó las escaleras.

—Buenos, Derek, —saludó.

Derek estaba de pie junto a la puerta corredera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Miró por encima del hombro y asintió con la cabeza hacia el chico hawaiano. —Buenos.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó, curioso, caminando junto al chico mayor para mirar por la puerta corredera. Danny jadeó. —¿Eso es...?

—Mm-hmm.

Danny se rió antes de volver a subir las escaleras. Derek podía oír débilmente tratando de despertar a su mejor amigo.

—...Días, —escuchó decir en voz baja, ya que estaba atrapado en un bostezo.

Derek miró por encima de su otro hombro, sonriendo cuando vio al soñoliento Stiles arrastrando los pies hacia él en un capullo de mantas.—Buenos días, Stiles.

—¿Quieres café? —él murmuró.

—¿Por favor?

Stiles bostezó nuevamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar una cafetera.

Derek devolvió su mirada hacia afuera. —Espero que no te importe. Tuve que robarte mi manta.

Stiles se sonrojó. —¿La robé de nuevo?

Derek simplemente asintió. —Está bien. Se la cogi a Isaac.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio a Stiles mirar a su alrededor. —Sí, oye. ¿Dónde está Isaac? ¿Se mudó a la guarida?

—No.

—¡Ahí, allí! ¡Mira! —Danny dijo mientras regresaba a la habitación, sonriendo mientras arrastraba a un somnoliento Jackson hacia donde Derek estaba parado. Señaló afuera.

La cara de Jackson hizo una mueca de confusión. Se frotó los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y estalló en carcajadas. Se giró hacia Derek, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —Bienvenido al grupo, amigo. Me alegra tenerte.

Derek resopló. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Tanto Jackson como Danny se rieron un poco más.

Stiles se dirigió hacia allí, curioso de qué se estaban riendo. Derek lo escuchó jadear mientras daba un paso adelante para ver mejor lo que había fuera. O en este caso, quién. Stiles luego comenzó a reírse, lo que a su vez hizo que los otros dos se rieran de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí afuera? —Danny logró preguntar entre risas.

Derek miró el reloj de la cocina. —Tal vez 10 minutos.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Se está moviendo! —dijo Jackson emocionado.

—Probablemente despertando del frío, —agregó Stiles. —Dios, espero que no se dé la vuelta.

—¡Oh, por favor, deja que se dé la vuelta! —Jackson respondió.

La cafetera emitió un pitido, llamando la atención de Stiles. Con la experiencia de un barista durante la hora punta, rápidamente preparó cuatro tazas de café, equilibró las cuatro tazas en sus manos, antes de regresar al lado de Derek y pasar las tazas a sus amigos.

Derek sonrió, bebiendo su bebida. —Gracias.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa. —De nada.

—¿Qué están mirando? —Derek volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro para ver a Lydia acercándose a los chicos, frotándose los ojos. —Danny, eres muy ruidoso...

Jackson envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para tirar de ella, besando su sien. —Derek empujó a Isaac fuera con la colchoneta.

Lydia hizo una doble toma. —¿En la piscina? —Ella sonrió, mirando al hombre mayor. —Eres sincero. Encajarás perfectamente.

Derek solo resopló.

—¿Café? —Stiles le preguntó a la chica.

—Por favor y gracias, —sonrió cuando Stiles se apresuró a regresar a la cocina.

Desde donde estaban todos, vieron que la cara de Isaac se contorsionaba en una mueca.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con ese ru…?

—¡Allison, apúrate y mira! —Lydia dijo, agarrando la muñeca de la soñolienta muñeca y tirando de ella.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Isaac? —preguntó ella, de repente ya no estaba soñolienta.

—Sí. Derek lo empujó hacia la piscina, —Danny se rió.

—¿Derek? —Ella lo miró, sonriendo. —No esperaba eso. Oh, gracias, —sonrió nuevamente a Stiles, quien les dio a Lydia y a ella una taza de café recién hecho.

Derek solo se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, los ojos de Isaac comenzaron a abrirse, un ceño firmemente en su lugar. Un segundo después, el chico se levantó bruscamente, obligando a la colchoneta a balancearse precariamente.

—Oh, por favor, por favor, —recitó Jackson.

Isaac se congeló, estabilizando su improvisada balsa.

—Maldita sea, —murmuró la rubia.

Isaac miró a su alrededor, confundido, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el grupo de personas que lo observaban desde detrás del vidrio. Una mirada de comprensión se apoderó de él y se rió de la risa. —¡Alguien me sacó de aquí! ¡Hace frío! —Gritó, su voz metálica a través del cristal.

Derek rió disimuladamente, dándole a Stiles su taza. Regresó afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para mantener el calor dentro. Se dirigió al borde de la piscina y miró a Isaac con una sonrisa divertida. —Una situación difícil, ¿eh?

—¿Tu hiciste esto? —Preguntó Isaac, ligeramente divertido y muy sorprendido. Derek no tuvo que responder. La sonrisa en su rostro respondió por él. El chico rubio se ajustó la manta sobre los hombros. —Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? Ayúdame, —frunció el ceño, sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente como para derramar un poco de agua en dirección a Derek. Sopló su mano inmediatamente después, el estaba agua fría.

Derek solo dio un paso atrás para evitar mojarse. —Sabes, Jackson está ahí esperando que te caigas. No tengo ningún problema. —Y para una buena medida, y para ver si su autoridad sobre el muchacho había sido completamente restablecida, miró a Isaac.

Isaac bajó la cabeza. —Está bien, está bien. Ayúdame, ¿por favor?

Derek sonrió. 'Eso está mucho mejor'. Caminó hacia donde estaba la aspiradora de hojas y se la tendió al chico en el medio de la piscina. Isaac gentilmente lo agarró y fue atraído. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Derek extendió una mano, ayudando a Isaac a salir del colchón y de nuevo a tierra firme.

Isaac finalmente se rió, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Derek. —Hombre, eres cruel. ¿Qué pasa si me hubiera caído?

—No te preocupes, vi un episodio de Man Vs. Wild. Sé qué hacer en esta situación. El agua no está congelada en la parte superior, así que es una buena señal.

Isaac solo negó con la cabeza. —¿Puedo entrar ahora? Me estoy congelando.

'¿Pidiendo permiso?' Derek sonrió, abriendo el camino de regreso. —Mi plan funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba.

 

 

Scott estaba haciendo un puchero. —¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

—Porque eres el demonio, —siseó Stiles, revolviendo el cabello de su amigo.

Scott lo rechazó e intentó débilmente arreglarlo. —No lo soy.

—Lo eres, —dijo Stiles, con total naturalidad. —Pregúntale a Derek.

Scott miró al chico mayor.

—Es verdad, —asintió Derek.

—Lo dices porque él es tu novio.

No tenía sentido negarlo, a pesar de que no era cierto. Todos parecían pensar eso de todos modos. —Scott, me mordiste la última vez.

—Ew. Espero que estés vacunado contra la rabia, —Jackson hizo una mueca.

—Aún así, —el chico de cabello desordenado frunció el ceño. —Me hubiera gustado ver a Isaac flotando en el medio de la piscina.

—Siempre hay una próxima vez, —Danny rió disimuladamente.

—No la habrá, —Isaac frunció el ceño, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro. —Podríamos empujarte a ti, Mahealani.

—Inténtalo y fracasarás, —dijo arrastrando las palabras arrastrando a Isaac.

—Si terminaron, nos toca, —dijo Lydia, y con un giro de su cabello, se dirigió al mostrador.

Después de un desayuno rápido, los ocho se reunieron en los dos coches para dirigirse a la estación de esquí. Scott aparentemente estaba decepcionado cuando se enteró de que se perdió las travesuras de la mañana, pero rápidamente se recuperó una vez que consiguieron su equipo. Al igual que Derek, sería la primera vez que practicaba snowboard.

—Te ayudaré, —Stiles le ofreció a Derek, abrochándose las botas.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres ir a la pista de expertos con tus amigos?

El niño sonrió. —Tengo un presentimiento, verte caer varias veces va a ser mucho más divertido.

Derek resopló. —Gracias, me alegra que tengas tanta fe en mi fracaso. —Stiles simplemente sonrió. —Pero en serio. Ve con tus amigos. Scott y yo estaremos bien.

—El Sr. Hale nos va a conseguir un instructor privado, —Scott sonrió emocionado, se acercó por detrás del chico mayor y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. —Seremos profesionales en poco tiempo.

Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras se ataba la otra bota. —Bueno, no hay presión. Todos caen la primera vez. Mi culo y mis rodillas estaban totalmente doloridas al final del día.

Derek tuvo que ocultar su sonrojo.

—Nadie quiere saber nada de tu vida sexual, Stilinski, —soltó Jackson con una sonrisa, golpeando al chico en el brazo antes de correr por la puerta, con una tabla de snowboard bajo un brazo, Danny e Isaac riéndose mientras lo seguían de cerca.

—¡Oh ja ja, muchachos! —dijo Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te la merecías, —Lydia se encogió de hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Stiles antes de seguir a los chicos.

—Está bien, ¿estás seguro de que tienes esto? —Allison le preguntó a Scott, recogiendo su propio tablero.

—Lo tenemos. ¿Verdad, Sr. Hale?

Derek miró hacia la nieve. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? El asintió. —Sí. Lo tenemos.

 

 

Resultó que Derek sí lo tenía. Lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien para ser su primera vez en una tabla de snowboard. No estaba exactamente emocionado por tener este pedazo de plástico de cinco pies pegado a sus pies, pero fácilmente lo entendió. El instructor les mostró a él y a Scott cómo descubrir qué pie era su líder, en el que Scott se divirtió un poco al empujar a Derek y Derek sin problemas se vengaba empujando al chico más joven a cambio. Aprendieron cómo arrastrarse sobre la tabla, empujándose en un pie. Darse la vuelta era pan comido, y aunque detenerse le costó conseguirlo, pero todavía lo consiguió mucho antes que su compañero.

La mitad del tiempo, Scott era solo un desastre. Giró a la izquierda cuando tenía la intención de ir a la derecha, se detuvo cuando se suponía que debía deslizarse, cayó cuesta abajo cuando se le indicó que era más seguro caer de bruces cuesta arriba. Pero Derek tuvo que darle crédito al chico. Él nunca se quejó ni una vez y volvió a levantarse con cada caída. Encontró un profundo respeto por Scott al ver su determinación y positividad.

Incluso cuando finalmente fueron llevados a pistas para novatos, bajar resultó ser un desafío para el chico más joven cuando la pequeña pendiente lo envió contra una montaña de nieve. Derek sofocó una carcajada, pero lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Gracias, Sr. Hale, —Scott sonrió, agradecido por la mano.

Una vez que su hora terminó, juntos probaron un camino intermedio. Derek bajó la colina rápida y ágilmente, mientras que el mejorado Scott logró caer solo dos veces.

Sin embargo, las cosas de alguna manera cambiaron una vez que Stiles y Allison se unieron a ellos.

Scott pareció hincharse un poco, queriendo impresionar a su novia. Y con la habilidad que no había tenido hace solo diez minutos, Scott logró bajar la colina sin una sola caída, a pesar de sus piernas tambaleantes. Fue bastante admirable.

Derek, por otro lado, parecía no poder tomarse un descanso. Practicar el snowboard cerca de Stiles era peligroso porque, en un segundo, Derek miraría al muchacho sonriente y al siguiente segundo, estaría volcándose sobre un pequeño bache que no estaba allí hace cinco segundos. Demonios, incluso cuando los detuvieron, Derek aún logró tropezarse. El único consuelo para su nueva miseria fue la euforia pura que parecía estar dando a Stiles. Después de una caída bastante retorcida, Stiles se deslizó hacia Derek, ofreciéndole una mano amiga.

—Soy bueno en esto, lo juro, —intentó Derek. —Ni siquiera caí una vez durante la lección.

—Te creo, —dijo Stiles, acariciando a Derek en el brazo, aunque su sonrisa dijo que claramente no lo hacía.

—De verdad, —Derek lo intentó de nuevo. —No sé lo que está pasando. Estuve bien hace veinte minutos.

Stiles ayudó a Derek a ponerse de pie, sacudiéndole el exceso de nieve en la chaqueta. —Derek, relájate. Estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato. Lo estoy pasando bien. Tú también deberías.

Derek sonrió suavemente, sumergiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos. —La estoy pasando bien.

Stiles sonrió. —Bien. Ahora vamos.

Derek vio como Stiles se alejaba, su delgado cuerpo recorriendo el sendero de forma experta. Parecía que había estado haciendo esto por años. Eso hizo que Derek pensara en los músculos fuertes que debe tener en su zona abdominal y en sus piernas para que él permanezca tan equilibrado y se vea tan bien. Stiles miró hacia atrás en dirección a Derek. Incluso desde una distancia, aún podía ver el brillo extendido sobre su rostro. Eso hizo que el corazón de Derek se calentara.

Pero eso fue sofocado rápidamente cuando se encontró contra la nieve una vez más estando de pie. Derek gruñó con frustración, limpiándose la nieve de sus gafas. El snowboard simplemente no era lo suyo.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, Derek encontró algo nuevo de lo que sentirse feliz a pesar de sus incesantes fracasos. Con cada caída, Stiles estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a levantarse. Y aunque sabía que no debería aprovecharse de su bondad, Derek no pudo evitar dejar que sus manos se demoraran una vez que se estabilizó con la ayuda de Stiles. Puede o no haberse caído una o dos veces a propósito solo para poder apoyarse en Stiles. Sus manos pueden o no haber sostenido su delgada cintura bajo el pretexto de la ayuda necesaria para pararse. Derek se habría sentido culpable por eso, pero Stiles estaba disfrutando cada segundo de eso. Y si hacía feliz a Stiles, ¿quién era Derek para arruinar su buen momento?

Pero fue con gran alivio que el mediodía se había acercado rápidamente. Significaba liberarse de esta tabla olvidada de la mano de Dios. Sabía que después de todas las caídas que había tomado, lo sentiría por la mañana. Parecía que ni siquiera necesitaría un entrenamiento matutino después de esto. Eso hizo que el comentario de Stiles acerca de su trasero y sus rodillas tuviera más sentido.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el edificio principal donde habían planeado encontrarse con los demás. Vieron al resto fuera.

—Hey Stiles. Corremos una vez más antes de salir, —dijo Danny, deslizándose hacia el chico.

Echó un vistazo a Derek. —Um, está bien...

—Ve, —exclamó Lydia. —De todos modos, Derek nos llevará a Allison y a mí de regreso a la casa.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Lo haré?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Stiles .

—Vamos a ver esa exhibición de la que Lydia estaba hablando. Precisamente no quiero usar todo este equipo, —Allison se encogió de hombros.

—Aw, ¿te estás yendo? —Scott hizo un puchero.

—Te veré más tarde, —ella sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Isaac irá contigo por última vez.

—Hay un camino intermedio por el mismo camino, —explicó la rubia.

—Pero espera. ¿Y el almuerzo? —Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Hay un lugar en el albergue que se supone que es bueno. Nos encontraremos allí, —Lydia se encogió de hombros. —Ahora ve a jugar. Te veremos luego.

Y así, los dos grupos se separaron. Derek se preguntó si esto era parte del plan maestro de Lydia para que él y Stiles estuvieran juntos en su cita secreta en el almuerzo. Después de devolver el equipo, Derek se sentó detrás del volante y llevó a las dos chicas a la casa.

—Así que, obviamente, no vamos a almorzar contigo. Jackson ya sabe cómo dejar a Stiles en la cabaña y salir corriendo de allí.

Derek era escéptico. —¿Qué pasa si él pregunta por ti?

—Sé creativo, —dijo con un gesto de su mano. —Dile... dile que decidimos almorzar más cerca de la exhibición.

—Además, —Allison se rió entre dientes desde el asiento trasero. —Si eso significa un almuerzo a solas contigo, dudo que vaya a cuestionarlo.

Derek deseó estar tan seguro como ellos. El snowboard casi lo hizo olvidarse del próximo almuerzo. Pero ahora que estaba allí, se encontró nervioso pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. 'Eso es todo. Esto podría ser. Si todo va bien, finalmente podré decirle a Stiles cómo me siento.’

—...Así que no lo arruines.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Uf, —Lydia gimió. —¿No estabas escuchando?

—Ella dijo que tenía que contar con esa posibilidad. Después del almuerzo, él y Scott irán a Tahoe para ese concierto, —repitió Allison. —Así que esta será tu única oportunidad de decírselo hoy.

Derek se burló. —Sin presión.

Allison solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sonriéndole con apoyo por el espejo retrovisor.

Una vez que volvieron a la casa y se cambiaron por ropa menos voluminosa y más cómodas, en los que Lydia atacó verbalmente la falta de camisa y chaqueta de Derek para el evento especial, Derek llevó a las chicas a su destino con su atuendo habitual con la incorporación de un suéter cálido y cómodo. Solo en el coche, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso cuanto más se acercaba a la cabaña. Se abrió paso y encontró un asiento en el salón cerca de la entrada para poder ver al chico inmediatamente una vez que llegara.

'Eso es todo. ¿Realmente voy a decirle cómo me siento? Quiero decir, sólo si se siente bien. Dios, ¿qué raro sería si simplemente lo dejé escapar al azar? ¡Hola Stiles! Por cierto, ¡estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Cómo están los palitos de pan?’ Derek negó con la cabeza. 'Eso es estúpido.'

Derek trató de calmarse. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto era solo un almuerzo. Solo un almuerzo normal con su amigo. Habían tenido un puñado de almuerzos juntos. Este no sería diferente.

'Excepto que podría serlo...'

De nuevo, Derek negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse. Trató de relajarse en su silla mientras hojeaba ociosamente una revista que había sido colocada en la mesa frente a él. Una vez que terminó con ella, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su silla. Sintiéndose un poco inquieto, echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran aproximadamente la una y media. Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que llegó. Él frunció el ceño. '¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo?' Se había tomado el tiempo para esperar que las chicas se prepararan y se tomó más tiempo para dejarlas. Stiles debería haber tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar a la cabaña. Derek golpeó con los dedos contra su asiento otra vez, inquieto mientras comenzaba a masticar su labio inferior. 'Lo llamaré. Solo para ver si está en camino’.

Derek sacó su teléfono y llamó a su amigo. No hubo respuesta.

'Está bien... tal vez él todavía está en la colina. No puede oír su teléfono sonar porque está bajando por el camino. Pero... él sabe que lo estaría esperando. Los chicos también lo sabrían...

Los chicos. Derek volvió a mirar su teléfono, lanzándolo entre sus manos. Después de unos minutos, se movió a través de sus contactos y se detuvo en ‘El chico que me mordió’

—Yo, Sr. Hale. ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Scott.

—Oye, ¿qué tan lejos están?

—Estamos cruzando la ciudad.

—Oh. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás antes de dejar a Stiles?

Scott se rió. —¿De qué estás hablando, amigo? Ya lo dejamos. Isaac me dijo lo que pasaba y tengo que decir, amigo, puedes contarme cosas. No voy a contarle a Stiles como todos creen que lo haré. Quieres un momento especial solo con Stiles, estoy de acuerdo. De todos modos, Danny le dijo que realmente quería probar este elegante local de hamburguesas en el otro lado de la ciudad y cuando Isaac le preguntó si creía que querrías venir, Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba bien y que realmente quería probar la cabaña donde sabía que estarías con las chicas, pero Allison solo me envió un mensaje, así que sé que están en el centro de convenciones para que tú y Stiles tengan esa cita. Estoy realmente sorprendido. ¿Todavía no están comiendo? Pensé que estarían haciéndolo como esos dos perros en ‘La Dama y el Vagabundo’. Espera, ¿eso te convierte en el Vagabundo? —Scott solo rió en su extremo de la línea.

Derek dejó que las palabras se hundieran, tratando de examinar todo lo que el chico había dicho. —Espera, ¿cuándo lo dejaste?

—Umm... ¿hace media hora?

Derek frunció el ceño. —Eso significa que vino aquí antes que yo —Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. —Oh... Tal vez solo lo perdí. Gracias, Scott.

—No hay problema, señor Hale. Disfruta de tu comida, —arrulló.

Él solo se burló antes de colgar. Derek echó otro vistazo, pero no vio al chico de inmediato. Trató de llamarlo de nuevo. 'Vamos, Stiles. Coje.' Mientras miraba a su alrededor, el sonido de un teléfono sonando llegó a su oído. No llamó su atención al principio porque podría haber sido el teléfono de alguien. Pero luego, cuando Derek intentó llamar nuevamente y escuchó el sonido del teléfono otra vez, no pudo ignorarlo. Se giró, tratando de seguir el sonido. Y fue entonces cuando vio una chaqueta familiar, colocada sobre el respaldo de la silla cerca de los ascensores.

'Esa es la que llevaba antes...' Derek frunció el ceño, recogiendo la prenda. Marcó el número de Stiles una vez más y, por supuesto, el sonido provenía de uno de los bolsillos. Con la chaqueta en su mano, Derek miró a su alrededor otra vez. '¿Tal vez fue al baño?'

Derek buscó al chico pero no tuvo suerte. Probó con el baño y el salón. Probó con el bar y luego con el vestíbulo. Incluso miro en el estacionamiento. Fue al restaurante para ver si tal vez ya estaba sentado, pero Stiles no estaba en ninguna parte. Derek pasó una buena hora simplemente revisando y volviendo a revisar las áreas. Miró en todos los lugares posibles, a poca distancia de las cocinas y las salas de profesores. El hecho de que su chaqueta había estado allí mientras él no estaba en ninguna parte estaba haciendo que Derek estuviera aún más ansioso de lo que había estado en el camino de regreso.

'Él estaba aquí. Pero entonces, ¿dónde demonios se fue?’ Derek se pasó la mano por el pelo. '¿Qué pasaría si... qué pasa si algo le sucedió?¿Qué pasa si alguien lo tomó y ahora está atrapado en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba y está siendo retenido contra su voluntad?’ Oh, ese pensamiento hizo a Derek francamente enojado. Estaba listo para llegar a todas las habitaciones y derribar todas las puertas para asegurarse de que ese no era el caso.

'No no no no. Piensa, Derek. Piensa antes de hacer algo drástico’. Después de toda su búsqueda, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Stiles había sido dejado y Derek no se sentía más a gusto. Hizo una pausa, una idea le vino a la mente. Derek se dirigió a la entrada principal con un plan. ‘Es muy temprano para denunciar a una persona desaparecida, pero al menos si notifico a la policía, podrán estar atentos a él’. Estaba a punto de llamar a Scott para que supiera lo que sucedió, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—¡Derek! ¡Aquí! Y tienes mi chaqueta.

Derek se giró, el alivio se apoderó de él al escuchar la voz de Stiles. Estaba a punto de apresurarse hacia él, de envolverlo en sus brazos, cuando vio con quién estaba Stiles. Derek parpadeó con incredulidad. —¿Peter?

—Hola Derek, —Peter le sonrió a su sobrino. —¡Sorpresa!

—Te estaba esperando en la sala de estar cuando vi a Peter que salía del ascensor. Estaba a punto de salir a almorzar también. Dijo que te había llamado. Te dejó un mensaje diciéndote que te encontraras con nosotros en la calle.

Derek movió sus ojos hacia su tío. —Es gracioso. No recibí esa llamada.

Peter hizo una mueca, succionando aire entre sus dientes. —Oh hombre. ¿Sabes lo que creo que sucedió? Debí haber marcado el número equivocado. Supongo que eso pasa cuando te haces mayor, ¿verdad, Derek?

A pesar del acto, sabía que su tío estaba jugando con él.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vienen chicos? La suite que tengo para la noche es increíble. Se puede ver el lago y todo.

—Ooh… —Stiles se animó.

—No podemos, —resopló Derek.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —No seas tan Sour....

—Stiles, ya son las tres. Necesito llevarte de vuelta a la casa para que tú y Scott puedan ir al concierto esta noche.

—Oh... está bien… —se desplomó. —Oh, pero ¿y tú? No comiste todavía, ¿o sí?

—Está bien. Ahora que sé que mi querido tío está aquí, estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas por derrochar durante la cena de esta noche.

—Uh oh, —Peter hizo una mueca, inclinándose en la oreja de Stiles. —Parece que podría estar en problemas.

—Vamos, Stiles, —dijo Derek, colocando la chaqueta sobre los hombros del chico antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y guiarlo hacia la puerta.

—¡Adiós Peter! ¡Gracias por el almuerzo! —saludó Stiles.

—¡Adiós Stiles! ¡Si mi compañía informa que falta su CEO, dígales que lo hizo mi sobrino!

Derek solo miró a Peter por encima del hombro antes de dirigirse al coche. Trepó al asiento del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón, sacudió la cabeza.—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Stiles hizo clic en su cinturón. —Dijo que voló a pasar la noche para una reunión de negocios. Tomará el avión de regreso a Nueva York mañana.

Derek resopló. —Qué muy... conveniente para él.

—¿Verdad? —Stiles sonrió. —¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

Derek ni siquiera pudo responder. No tenía corazón para contarle a Stiles la flagrante mentira, la gran falta de coincidencia y las maquinaciones definitivas que su tío había hecho. Su almuerzo había sido arruinado. Pudo haber tenido un buen almuerzo con Stiles. Demonios, probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en almorzar con Stiles y Peter. Pero su tío escondió a Stiles, sabiendo que Derek lo estaría buscando. Y ahora estaba enojado y hambriento.

Derek frunció el ceño. Sabía que no podía estar completamente enojado con Peter. Él no sabía lo que significaba el almuerzo. O lo que podría haber significado. Peter solo estaba siendo su habitual yo impulsivo y egocéntrico , que la mitad de las veces a Derek le resultaba un tanto divertido. 'Pero maldita sea, Peter... tienes tan mal momento... Se suponía que era el almuerzo...'

Y para empeorar las cosas, el viaje de regreso a la casa se llenó con Stiles hablando sobre su almuerzo con el mayor de Hale. Fue 'Peter esto' y 'Peter eso' y 'me invitó a ir a Fiji' y 'realmente parecía interesado en mi jefe'. Francamente, al final del viaje, Derek se sentía un poco celoso de su propio tío. Stiles parecía estar sobre la luna. A este ritmo, Stiles convirtiéndose en su nuevo tío parecía más probable. Él se estremeció ante la idea.

Una vez que regresaron a la casa, Stiles se escabulló para darse una ducha rápida. Esto le dio a Derek la oportunidad de enviar un mensaje a su tío mientras recorría la cocina buscando comida.

Maldita sea, Peter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Y sé que no es para una reunión de negocios.

Aproximadamente un minuto después, recibió una respuesta.

¿qué? ¿no estás feliz de verme Der-bear? estoy herido. realmente lo estoy. y no soy viejo.

El sonido de los otros entraban por la puerta casi indicaba el final de cualquier momento a solas con Stiles. Hoy no fue como había planeado, en absoluto. Renovó su disgusto en todas las cosas impulsivas, más específicamente, la impulsividad de un tal Peter Hale. Escribió un último mensaje y le dijo a su tío que lo recogiera para cenar más tarde.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo está la feliz pareja? —Danny sonrió, encontrando a Derek en la cocina.

Derek solo frunció el ceño y mordió una manzana.

—Eso no parece prometedor, —el chico hizo una mueca.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —Lydia preguntó haciendo su camino al lado de Danny. —Derek, lo arreglamos para ti y ni siquiera te molestas...

—Ni siquiera llegamos a almorzar, —gruñó Derek. —Mi entrometido y molesto tío decidió que sería divertido interrumpir el viaje y llevar a Stiles a almorzar sin decirmelo. Así que no. No se lo dije. Nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—¿Tu tío? —Lydia frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Le gusta torturarme. Se enorgullece de hacerlo, en realidad —Derek negó con la cabeza. —Maldita sea, Peter… —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Espera, Peter? ¿Peter Hale? ¿Peter Hale es tu tío? —Lydia abrió la boca. —¿Eres ese Hale?

—¿Peter Hale? ¿Qué hay de él? —Preguntó Jackson, caminando hacia la nevera para sacar una botella de agua.

—¡Peter Hale es el tío de Derek! —Lydia abrió la boca.

Derek estaba seriamente confundido por la... ¿emoción de la chica?

Jackson se quedó boquiabierto. —Tienes que estar bromeando. —Él se acercó a Derek. —Tú. Mantén tu tio de mi novia, —gruñó.

—Jackson, cállate, —Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —Derek frunció el ceño mirando entre los dos.

—Lydia está enamorada de tu tío desde que su padre hizo negocios con él hace años, —explicó Danny. —Piensa que es tan soñador.

—Uf. Por favor. El hombre dirige una gran compañía, ha hecho exitosamente el cambio a 'Ser ecológico', e incluso durante la época de la crisis económica, se las arregló no sólo para mantenerse marginalmente rentable, sino que lo hizo sin despedir a ni un solo empleado. Las pólizas de seguro y los planes de retiro son increíbles. Una vez que estás con el Grupo Hale, estás prácticamente listo para la vida. Hay mucho más que admirar de él que su apariencia impecable y buen sentido de la moda, —estaba prácticamente radiante. Ella miró a Derek. —¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eras ese Hale?

—Yo no...

—Como dije, Hale. Mantén a tu tío lejos de mi novia, —gruñó Jackson de nuevo, golpeando a Derek en el pecho.

Derek miró al muchacho, le arrebató el dedo ofensivo y lo apretó hasta que Jackson retrocedió con un quejido —¡Ow, ow, ow!

Danny se burló. —Jackson, eres un idiota.

—Oh, espera... si Peter Hale es tu tío, eso debe significar que Laura Hale es...

Derek arqueó una ceja. —…¿Mi hermana?

—¡Tu hermana! —Jackson lloró, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y alejándose de la conversación. Danny se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —Derek preguntó de nuevo.

—Si Lydia está enamorada de Peter Hale, está completamente enamorada de Laura.

—Por favor, —se burló Lydia. —Laura Hale logró entrar en una posición en la que tenía poca experiencia y demostrar su valía como copresidenta del Grupo Hale. Mostró a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la junta que con razón se merecía ese lugar y que no era solo una mezquina pequeña heredera con una participación del 15% —Ella se acercó a Derek. —Tienes que conseguirme una reunión con ellos. Dame algo. Una cita de café. ¡Una pasantía!

Derek se resistió. Esta chica sabía más sobre el negocio de su familia que él.

—Si lo haces, —continuó. —Ataré a Stiles a una cama yo misma para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con él como quieras, sin importar las veces que quieras.

—En realidad, no creo que eso sea legal, —intentó Danny, a pesar de sus risas.

—¡Shh! —la chica cortó. Ella estaba mirando fijamente a Derek, esperando una respuesta.

Derek consideró la oferta. —Bueno... mi tío vendrá a buscarme a cenar...

—¿Él vendrá aquí? Iré contigo.

Ella ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Lydia estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, probablemente para encontrar un atuendo aceptable para impresionar al tío de Derek.

Derek miró a Danny. —¿Debería Preocuparme?

El chico solo se mofó. —¿Has conocido a Lydia? Siempre debes preocuparte.

Derek suspiró, tomando otro bocado de su manzana.

 

 

Scott y Stiles partieron para su pequeño viaje por carretera poco después de que todos hubieran llegado. Derek deslizó su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Stiles, quitándole pelusa invisible antes de desearle al chico un viaje seguro y divertido. Ignoró el coqueteo que venía sobre su hombro una vez que el par de amigos se metió en el coche, eligiendo simplemente sonreír y saludar mientras salían del camino de entrada. Lanzó a todos ellos su mirada de muerte, efectivamente silenciando al grupo, una vez que el coche desapareció de la vista.

Más tarde, Allison condujo a los niños a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, pero no antes de que Jackson tratara de hacer un trato con Derek para mantener a Peter alejado de Lydia.

—¿Te gusta el béisbol? Te conseguiré asientos VIP para los juegos de los Dodgers.

—Mi hermana y su prometido tienen pases de temporada para los Gigantes.

—Te... ¿te doy algo?

Derek solo bufó burlonamente ante la idea.

—¿Bien, qué quieres? —el rubio gruñó en frustración.

—Nada. Mi tío es ridículo. No lo dejaría acercarse a ninguno de vosotros ni con un palo de diez pies.

—Oh.

—Ahora vete antes de que decida tomar tu Porsche.

Jackson se rió de la broma, pero su sonrisa cayó una vez que se dio cuenta de que Derek no se estaba riendo. Él solo tragó saliva y salió arrastrando los pies por la puerta.

Derek sonrió. Era divertido recuperar su autoridad.

 

 

Por alguna razón, Derek se sintió como la tercera rueda en esta cena improvisada. Miró entre su tío y Lydia, sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo.

Cuando Peter finalmente apareció, Lydia prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, feliz de finalmente conocer oficialmente al hombre mayor. Y, por supuesto, Peter era su típico espeluznante.

—¿Lydia Martin? Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Mirate que bien creciste.

Derek podría haber jurado que vomitó en su boca un poco.

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, era como si estuvieran en su pequeño mundo. La conversación estuvo llena de estrategias comerciales y una jerga que pasó por alto completamente la cabeza de Derek. Con cierto alivio, Lydia se excusó por ir al baño. Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Derek miró a su tío.

—¿Puedes despedirte del tío espeluznante? ¡Esa chica tiene la mitad de tu edad!

Peter rodó los ojos. —¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Derek? Además, —se burló. —La fascinación de esa chica conmigo es puramente analítica. Está enamorada de mi negocio, no de mi paquete, si sabes a lo que me refiero, —dijo con un guiño.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Está bien. Entonces, ¿puedes decirme qué haces aquí?

Peter se encogió de hombros. —Dijiste que estabas en Bear Valley. Quería ir a Bear Valley. Entonces, vine. Y antes de que te enfades conmigo, fue pura coincidencia que me encontrara con Stiles. Estaba a punto de salir, preparándome para llamarte y decirte que estaba aquí cuando él me detuvo. Y como él mencionó que estabas de camino, pensé que sería un pequeño castigo divertido jugar un poco a las escondidas cuando todas las veces me llamaste viejo.

Derek suspiró. —En serio, Peter, simplemente acepta tu edad con gracia y dignidad antes de hacer daño en la espalda o algo así —Peter simplemente se negó, luciendo ofendido. Derek se rió internamente. —Y para que lo sepas, sus amigos lo arreglaron para que Stiles y yo pudiéramos almorzar los dos solos. Iba a decirle cómo me siento.

Peter arqueó las cejas. —¿Oh enserio?

—Sí. Si se presentó la oportunidad.

—Mira, ese es tu problema aquí. Estás esperando el momento perfecto. Lo que necesitas darte cuenta, pequeñín, es que no hay un momento perfecto. El momento se vuelve perfecto una vez que le dices cómo te sientes.

Derek se reclinó en su silla, dejando que las palabras de su tío se entendieran. Fueron sorprendentemente pensativas viniendo de un hombre que pensó que la ropa interior comestible era un regalo de Navidad aceptable.

—Escúchame bien, Derek. La próxima vez que estés a solas con el muchacho, la próxima vez que tu corazón te atormente solo mirándolo, díselo. Si mi almuerzo con él hoy fue una indicación, ya lo tienes. Vosotros dos muchachos son adorables pero inconscientes guisantes en una vaina.

—¿Estás hablando de él y Stiles? —Preguntó Lydia mientras se unía a la mesa, señalando con la cabeza a Derek antes de tomar su asiento. —Porque no puedo imaginar a dos personas más densas que estos dos.

—Lo sé, —Peter frunció el ceño. —Quiero decir, ¿qué va a tomar para que estos dos lo hagan? —Él negó con la cabeza, mirando a Derek. —¿Me necesitas para secuestrarlo y atarlo en una cama para ti? Porque puedo. O tengo personas que sí pueden.

Lydia se iluminó, golpeando juguetonamente a Peter en el brazo. —¡Eso es lo que dije!

Fue en ese momento que Derek se dio cuenta de que tener a Lydia aquí era como tener una versión pelirroja de su hermana con él. Solo fue empeorando a partir de eso.

 

 

—Derek, ¿cómo pudiste arruinar la sorpresa de esa manera? —Peter pareció horrorizado.

—¡Lo sé! Estábamos tratando con todas mis fuerzas de mantenerlo en secreto y luego él tuvo el valor de tratar de engañarme a cambio.

—¡El valor!

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, —defendió Derek. —¡Además, hizo aperitivos!

Peter se burló. —Mi sobrino haría cualquier cosa para obtener las golosinas de Stiles, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lydia resopló. —Oh, sé lo que quieres decir.

Derek realmente deseaba que su mirada autoritaria funcionara en Lydia, pero parece que sus intentos fueron inútiles.

 

 

—Fue obvio desde el principio. Lo único que hice fue poner mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y él ya era Scowly McScowlington.

Peter suspiró melancólicamente en comprensión. —No me dejaba unirme a su fiesta de pijamas.

—Dios mío, Derek, ¿cómo no pudiste? ¿Qué crees que sucedería? No es como si Peter se hubiera acostado en la casa del Sheriff, especialmente no por la forma en que prácticamente gruñes a cada persona que se acerca al chico.

—Yo no...

—Lo hace, ¿verdad?— Peter se animó. —¡Él me hizo eso!

—¿A tu propio tío, Derek?

Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, deseando que la cena terminara pronto.

 

 

La cena no terminaría pronto. Especialmente no cuando Peter sacó su teléfono para llamar a Laura.

—¿Están en Bear Valley sin mí?

—Estás a solo unas pocas horas. Conduce,— sugirió Peter.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso sería perfecto! —Lydia aplaudió.

—Por favor no, —gimió Derek.

—Espera, ¿quién es? ¿La chica? ¿Hay una chica contigo?

—Hola, soy Lydia Martin. Soy una gran admiradora tuya.

—Nos gusta, Laura, —sonrió Peter. —La estamos adoptando.

—¡Dios mío, sí!

—No, no, no… —Derek gruñó de nuevo.

 

 

—¿La vendiste por tentempiés, Derek? ¿Tentempiés? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —reprendió Laura. Derek solo negó con la cabeza. —Lydia, pobre amigo. No puedo imaginar lo frustrado que debes estar mirándolos todos los días.

—Es difícil. Son tan duros.

—Derek, compra algo agradable a la pobre chica, —exigió Laura.

—¡Ooh! Un ciclo de luces Hammacher Schlemmer. Con adornos rosas.

—Una chica según mi corazón, —Peter se quedó asombrado. —Tengo uno con rojo. Puedes probarlo un poco...

—No, Peter. Ella tiene novio, —siseó Derek.

—¡Derek, calla! —ella espetó antes de volver sus ojos a Peter. —Cuéntame más. ¿Qué otros artilugios tienes en Nueva York?

—Recientemente compré una silla flotante para mi oficina.

—¿Te refieres al que usa magnetismo repelente para flotar?

—Ese es el uno. Es como estar sentado en una nube...

—Me encantaría sentarme en uno de esos.

—Puedes sentarte en mi...

—¡Peter! ¡No!

Laura solo se rió por la línea telefónica.

 

 

—En realidad, prefiero esquiar, pero es prácticamente imposible verse bien caminando con botas de esquí, —comentó Lydia.

—Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste, pequeñín? ¿Tallaste tus iniciales en el costado de esa montaña en tu tabla?

Lydia se rió antes de que Derek pudiera decir una palabra. —Por favor. Cada vez que lo veía, él estaba haciendo otra caída de cara.

—Eso es sorprendente, —dijo Peter pensativo. —Normalmente eres tan bueno en los deportes.

—Estaba bien con el instructor. Pero luego, cuando vinieron Stiles y Allison...

Lydia abrió la boca. —¡Eso es! Es por eso que te seguiste cayendo, ¿no?

Derek la miró con curiosidad.

—Stiles. Él te pone débil de rodillas para que te caigas encima. Torpe porque te has enamorado~ —cantó la última parte.

Derek abrió la boca para replicar, pero de repente fue silenciado cuando Peter y Laura le gritaron por teléfono. Peter se dobló sobre la mesa, golpeando su puño contra ella. Podía imaginarse lo divertida que Laura estaba de todo. Y Lydia parecía positivamente complacida consigo misma.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, —llegó Laura entre risas. —Lydia. Cariño. Estás dentro. Estás tan dentro. Bienvenida a la familia.

Derek se dejó caer en su asiento, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a estos locos.

 

 

Derek estaba más que agradecido de que el restaurante tuviera una hora de cierre, o de lo contrario estaría atrapado en ese maldito restaurante durante horas con las tres personas más horribles del mundo. Habían ofrecido a Laura una cálida despedida, pero no antes de que ella comenzara las negociaciones sobre una pasantía para Lydia. En el coche, Derek optó por sentarse en el asiento trasero con las manos sobre las orejas para bloquear cualquier conversación que ocurriera en el frente. Una vez que Peter llegó a la casa, estaba listo para salir corriendo, pero su tío lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos.

—Lydia, sin duda fue un placer, —Peter sonrió encantadoramente a la niña, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—El placer fue todo mío, —sonrió a cambio.

—Haré que mi asistente te envíe la información sobre la pasantía.

—Espero poder trabajar contigo y con Laura.

Derek solo suspiró, volviendo sus ojos al cielo.

Peter le dio las buenas noches a la chica antes de volverse hacia su sobrino. —Derek, bromas a un lado, creo que arruiné tu comida. Esa no era mi intención, —dijo en voz baja, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek.

—Lo sé.

—Solo quería pasar un tiempo con mi sobrino. ¿Me rehuyes por una cara bonita? ¡Ha comenzado! —gimió, melodramáticamente, llevándose el puño a la boca, fingiendo angustia.

Derek solo resopló.

—Afortunadamente para ti, —continuó. —Me voy mañana por la tarde. Ven a despedirte de mí. Y trae a Stiles. Y a Lydia. Son adorables.

—Definitivamente lo mencionaré.

Peter tiró de Derek para un abrazo. —Te quiero, pequeñin.

—Yo también te quiero, Peter. Tantos problemas como tú me causas, estoy feliz de verte. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras llamado antes, así podríamos haber hecho algo más juntos.

—La próxima vez, entonces. Y como Stiles me habló de su jefe, creo que puedo negociar más tiempo libre para él, si quieres. Los Alpes, si te gusta tanto la nieve. Sin embargo, diré que creo que te podría gustar más Francia. Después de todo, tienen una playa nudista, —Peter movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos.

Peter saltó a su auto. —Ah, y piensa en lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek asintió, solemnemente. —La ropa interior comestible es completamente apropiada en la tercera cita.

Peter soltó una carcajada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas. —Sí, eso y lo que dije sobre el momento perfecto.

Derek se rió suavemente, satisfecho de sí mismo. Él asintió de nuevo. —Lo haré.

Y con otra sonrisa, Peter cerró su puerta y condujo de regreso a su hotel, dejando a Derek solo para pensar en lo que dijo. 'No esperes. Hazlo.' Se repitió a sí mismo. Derek entró a la casa para pensar cómo podría hacer eso.

 

 

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Derek oyó que se abría la puerta de entrada desde donde estaba sentado en el futón, navegando ociosamente por la web. El resto de la casa ya estaba dormida, pero con el ruido proveniente de la puerta, temió que todos se despertaran.

—¡No entendí lo que ella quería decir! ¡A pesar de que te has equivocado!

—¡Scott, shhh!

—¡A pesar de tdo!

Derek se levantó del futón y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada para ver a Stiles llevando a un Scott tambaleante. Él lo ayudó a sujetar al chico de cabello desordenado, poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro para soportar su peso. —¿Está borracho?

Stiles resopló. —Lo pensarías así, ¿no? No lo está. Es simplemente estúpido, feliz y muy dormido. Le dije que simplemente durmiera mientras conducía el resto del camino, pero él insistió en mantenerse despierto. Y como puedes ver, él no es muy funcional cuando está muerto de cansancio, —Stiles trató de cambiar el peso de su amigo, pero casi lo deja caer en el proceso. —¿Puedes...? Tengo que ir. Bebí 20 galones de Redbull para volver aquí en una sola pieza y, a pesar de eso, siento que estoy listo para caer en la cama y prefiero no hacerlo y mojar la cama, especialmente si quiero compartirla contigo.

Derek entendió la indirecta y asumió todo el peso de Scott. —¿Quieres que lo lleve arriba?

—No te molestes, —dijo Stiles con un gesto. —Solo échalo en la guarida.

—Pero Isaac está allí. No quería arriesgarme a una actuación repetida.

Stiles rió disimuladamente. —¿Sabes qué? Eso está bien. De hecho, eso es incluso mejor. Tíralo con Isaac.

Derek arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, pero no lo cuestionó mientras Stiles se dirigía al baño. A medio camino, medio arrastró al niño dormido a la guarida.

—Amigo, señor Hale. Señor Hale, —arrastró Scott.

—¿Qué pasa, Scott?

—Tengo que... debo advertirte. Sobre tu manta.

Derek le dio unas palmaditas a Scott en el brazo. —Ya lo sé. Stiles la roba en medio de la noche.

—No, no. Lo sé. Quiero decir, sé con 'k', no no con-a, con-a... con 'no'.

Derek solo parpadeó, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Scott.

—Ssolo... para detenerlo. De robar. Tienes que… —Scott se apoyó en el oído de Derek para susurrar el resto. —Tienes que ser la manta.

Derek parpadeó de nuevo, mirando a Scott con escepticismo. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Abrázalo! Dale un tiempo tranquilo, —dijo Scott al abrazar a Derek por la cintura.

Derek solo frunció el ceño al chico, abofeteando sus brazos antes de arrastrarlo el resto del camino en la guarida. —Lo he tenido así antes. Todavía me robó mi manta.

—No, no, no. Tienes que abrazarlo. Déjame mostrarte que ganas, —dijo Scott, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek una vez más. —Sé la man-ta, Se-norHale.

Derek lo abofeteó de nuevo. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

Scott sonrió. —Práctica.

Derek no sabía exactamente cómo tomar eso, así que simplemente dejó caer al chico encima del Isaac dormido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Isaac gritó, sentándose y parpadeando con sus ojos soñolientos.

—Él es tu problema ahora.

El rubio miró al chico acurrucado en un montón sobre su regazo, luchando por meterse debajo de la manta de Isaac y usarlo como una almohada. Derek vio el rubor de Isaac, tomando una nota mental antes de salir de la habitación y volver a subir al futón justo cuando Stiles se dirigía a la habitación.

—Mucho mejor, —sonrió Stiles, caminando hacia su maleta. —¿Cómo está la bella durmiente?

—Cómodo con su nueva almohada.

Stiles simplemente rió de nuevo antes de sacar su pijama. —Oh, Isaac… —Deslizó la bufanda de Derek sobre su cuello y la metió con sus cosas. A Derek le parecía que eso era otra cosa que no recuperaría.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu concierto? —preguntó.

—Sorprendente. Casi nos golpean la cara por un tipo por el que accidentalmente Scott derramó su bebida, pero afortunadamente somos más veloces que ese tipo, —se rió ante el recuerdo mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza.

Derek se obligó a concentrarse en la cara del chico y no en la extensión repentina de piel pálida justo a su alcance. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado porque esa piel pronto fue tapada por la camisa que Stiles había requisado.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo? —preguntó, girándose para desabrochar su cinturón.

Derek tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado antes de que pudiera tratar de averiguar qué le había preguntado Stiles. —Es solo que... te estaba esperando, —dijo sinceramente. —Quería asegurarme de que volvieras bien.

Stiles no respondió. En cambio, Derek sintió el cambio de futón antes de que dos brazos lo envolvieran cuando Stiles apoyó su mejilla contra el hombro de Derek. —Eso es realmente dulce. Mi propio pequeño Sourwolf esperándome en la puerta, —se rió entre dientes.

Derek resopló, pero puso su mano en el brazo de Stiles gentilmente.

Stiles bostezó. Soltó a Derek antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas. —Estoy agotado. Noches, Derek.

Derek se recostó, girando para estar frente al chico más joven. Stiles le sonrió suavemente, sus ojos se volvieron más pesados por el sueño.

—Buenas noches, Stiles. —Estuvo un segundo solo, mirando a su amigo. Derek se mordió el labio. —¿Stiles?

—¿Hm? —Él ya sonaba medio dormido, sus ojos ya firmemente cerrados.

Derek suspiró. —No importa. Te lo diré por la mañana.

—Mm-hmm...

Derek vio como la respiración de Stiles lentamente se igualaba. Con otro suspiro, siguió su camino e implementó el consejo de Scott. ‘Sé la manta’ dijo. Derek resopló. Gentilmente, se colocó encima de Stiles, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo y cubriendo su pierna con la de él. Derek tuvo que resoplar de nuevo. ‘Siento que solo lo estoy atrapando bajo mi peso para evitar que se mueva... Pero…’ Derek no pudo decir que estaba bastante cómodo, sintiendo la calidez de Stiles contra él. La única vez que habían dormido así fue esa noche en la playa y, técnicamente, Stiles no robó su manta, pero la mayoría tenía que ver con el hecho de que no tenían una.

Se preguntó si dormir así podría funcionar, pero pronto, cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido, Derek, atrapado en un mundo de comodidad y calidez, descubrió que no le importaba.

 

 

Cuando Derek se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió calor por todas partes. Parece que Scott tenía razón. Y aunque la idea de que Scott había estado en esta posición una cantidad desconocida de veces para darse cuenta de esto hizo que Derek se sintiera ridículamente posesivo, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado acogedor para hacer algo al respecto. De hecho, fue lo suficientemente limítrofe como para hacer que Derek quisiera agradecer a Scott por el excelente consejo.

Derek respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Stiles a través del Henley. Él acarició su almohada, acercándose más y solo permitiéndose relajarse.

'Bien, ayer fue una gran caída. Pero hoy. Hoy será diferente. ¿Qué está pasando hoy? Danny dijo... motos de nieve... y a la tarde de regreso a la estación de esquí. Sí. Creo que Stiles disfrutaría eso. Tal vez mientras paseemos en motos de nieve podríamos escaparnos del grupo mientras se alejan por un sendero. O tal vez si hay una repetición de ayer en el snowboard, puedo mantenerlo cerca cuando venga a ayudarme y solo decírselo. Y luego nos besaremos en la nieve entre los árboles y todo será perfecto’. Derek sonrió contento para sí mismo, satisfecho con sus planes.

Se levantó para descansar sobre su codo para poder mirar al chico dormido, su cuerpo ya no se apretaba contra él. Suavemente, para no molestarlo, Derek rozó el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla de Stiles, acariciándolo tiernamente. 'O...' Derek pensó. 'Podría decírselo ahora mismo. Despiértalo y solo díselo'. Sin duda fue tentador.

—Stiles… —Derek llamó suavemente.

Vio una pequeña arruga entre las cejas del chico mientras se fruncían levemente.

—Stiles… —Derek volvió a llamar.

De repente, la mano de Stiles se disparó, golpeando a Derek en la nariz mientras intentaba agarrar su manta. La manta fue arrebatada directamente de Derek, ya que estaba envuelta de forma segura alrededor del chico más joven, girándose sobre su costado antes de relajarse en su almohada una vez más.

Derek sostuvo su nariz entre sus manos y ahogó un gemido. Se derrumbó sobre su lado del futón, mirando al techo mientras las estrellas bailaban sobre sus ojos. '¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad?' Decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta que el chico estuviera completamente despierto para confesarse. Decírselo mientras aún dormía era demasiado peligroso.

 

 

—Está bien, ¿quién viene conmigo? —Stiles sonrió, se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió a la cocina. Derek se divirtió un poco al ver su bufanda alrededor del cuello del niño.

—Nadie quiere ir a tu estúpida pequeña caminata, Stilinski,— Jackson frunció el ceño, cuidando su café mientras esperaba a que se enfriara.

—No seas grosero, —reprendió Danny, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro. Miró a Stiles. —No, gracias. Isaac y yo investigaremos para alquilar algunas motos de nieve. Por lo menos, cuando se despierte lo haremos.

Derek se rió para sus adentros. El rubio probablemente estaba muy sorprendido por su súbito compañero de cama. Pensó en el sonrojo que se apoderó de él. '¿Le gusta a Isaac?'

—¿Por qué quieres ir de excursión de todos modos? —Jackson resopló, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Derek. —Hace como diez veces más frío hoy que ayer. Isaac tiene suerte de que Derek no haya decidido empujarlo a la piscina hoy. Podría haberse congelado sus bolas.

—Agradable, —dijo Danny, sarcásticamente. —Realmente agradable.

—En serio. Él ni siquiera necesitaría la colchoneta. Probablemente podría simplemente tirar a Isaac allí afuera y todo lo que pasaría es que patinara sobre el hielo. Probablemente podríamos haber ahorrado dinero patinando aquí en vez de el lugar de anoche.

Por ahora, Danny solo se reía divertido ante las divagaciones de su amigo.

—Bueno, si están afuera, eso nos deja solos, —sonrió Stiles, acercándose furtivamente a Derek. —¿Qué dices? Caminar por la mañana a través de las montañas. Nevó anoche, ¡así que piensa en toda esa nieve fresca!

Derek resopló. —Stiles, ¿recuerdas nuestra última caminata? ¿Te acuerdas de lo bien que resultó?

El chico se rió, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Derek. —Te lo prometo, todos los viciosos animales salvajes estarán hibernando. Esta vez no necesitarás familiarizarte con ningún árbol.

Derek rodó los ojos. Dudaba que incluso pudiera subir a un árbol con la forma en que se sentía sus piernas después del entrenamiento de ayer. 'Pero... me daría un tiempo a solas con él...'

—¿Por faaaaaaaaaaaa? —Stiles lo intentó de nuevo, tomando el silencio de Derek por vacilación. —No me hagas ir solo. —Le dio a Derek sus ojos más tristes de cachorrito, con un puchero completo.

Derek dudaba que hubiera podido rechazar a Stiles, incluso sin la súplica. Finalmente, cedió. —Deja que me cambie...

—¡Sííííí!

Después de recibir instrucciones de Danny de regresar a más tardar a las 10 si planeaban ir en las motos de nieve con ellos, Derek siguió a Stiles al bosque para explorar los alrededores.

—Entonces, ¿fuiste a patinar con ellos o fue solo una cena con Peter?, —Preguntó Stiles, saltando hacia adelante.

—Cena con Peter.

—Aw, —se rió entre dientes. —Creo que hubiera sido divertido imaginarte deslizándote sobre el hielo como una princesa.

La única respuesta de Derek fue recoger nieve fresca y arrojarla en la espalda del chico.

Stiles simplemente se rió. —Es broma, es broma. Entonces, ¿cómo fue la cena?

—Terrible.

Stiles se giró, arqueando una ceja. —¿De verdad?

—¿Sabías que Lydia está enamorada de mi familia?

—Ohhh, —dijo Stiles antes de estallar en carcajadas un momento después. —Así que ella descubrió que eres ese Hale. Debería haberte advertido. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella rompió la cena. Y tú conoces a Peter. Él estaba siendo su habitual personalidad inapropiada. Y en algún momento, Laura fue llamada, y ahora parece que tengo una nueva hermana adoptiva.

Stiles fue atormentado con risas. —Suena divertido. Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí.

—Sí yo también.

—Ooh, mira eso, —sonrió Stiles, corriendo a mirar algo en la nieve. —Sabes, ojalá hubiera crecido en un lugar en el que nevara cada invierno. Hay tanto que puedes hacer en la nieve. Y ni siquiera empieces con los días de nieve.

Derek solo sonrió para sí mismo, siguiendo el rastro esporádico que Stiles estaba dejando atrás. —¿Eso significa que no habrá un viaje a Fiyi con mi tío?

—¡Ja! ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Viaje gratis a Fiyi! Te enviaré una postal cuando llegue allí. ¡Oh, mira eso! Oh espera, no. No mires eso. Solo es una piña.

Derek se rió entre dientes. ¿Cómo podría alguien saltarse una caminata con Stiles? Era como un niño en una tienda de dulces, corriendo de una cosa a otra, a cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

—¡Oye, mira, una cabaña! —Stiles se apresuró y metió la nariz en la ventana. —¿Crees que habrá alguien en casa?

—Stiles, aléjate de allí. O activarás la alarma, —reprendió, tomando al chico por el brazo y llevándolo lejos.

Stiles simplemente enganchó su brazo a través de Derek y le sonrió. —Deberíamos tener una cabaña totalmente en el bosque. Venir a la nieve todos los inviernos y construir fortalezas durante el día y calentarse con un fuego bien organizado por la noche.

Derek sonrió. —Eso suena bien.

—Eso suena increíble, —sonrió Stiles, tirando de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, enganchándola sobre la cabeza de Derek y dando un tirón a ambos extremos. Derek solo bufó antes de tirar por la parte inferior de la gorra de Stiles sobre sus ojos, riéndose cuando el chico se detuvo con sorpresa. Stiles empujó su gorro hacia arriba, una sonrisa en su rostro cuando algo sobre el hombro de Derek llamó su atención. —Oh, vaya, —dijo mientras trotaba entre los árboles hacia un claro. —¡Mira el lago! ¡Es tan azul!

Derek cruzó los árboles y vio lo que tenía delante. Él estaba hipnotizado por la vista. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, blanco puro brillando bajo el sol. Los árboles se erguían altos y firmes en la orilla, y su pinos de hoja perenne asomaban. El lago era de un azul profundo, reflejando los suaves matices del cielo de la mañana. Pero lo que realmente le quitó el aliento fue que el chico estaba en medio de todo. En su entusiasmo por ver mejor el lago. Stiles tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la nariz enrojecida por el frío aire de la montaña. Él estaba sonriendo. Y fue esa sonrisa por la que Derek cayó tan impotentemente.

Derek sintió que su corazón se hinchaba cuando Stiles se volvió y le devolvió la sonrisa, brillando a la luz del sol. Le recordaron a todas las cosas de las que se enamoró. Stiles era esa luz brillante para el comportamiento sombrío de Derek. Él trajo felicidad y diversión a su vida. Derek había estado haciendo los movimientos antes, pero después de encontrarse y estar cerca de Stiles, nunca se había sentido más vivo. Él nunca se había sentido más enamorado. 'Solo deja de tener miedo, Derek', trató de convencerse a sí mismo. 'Solo dile cómo te sientes... Solo díselo ahora...' Encontrando coraje, dio un paso adelante. —Sti...

Derek casi tropieza con un trozo de madera. '¡Maldición!' maldijo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de patear el objeto ofensivo cuando realmente algo llamó su atención. No era solo una pieza de madera caída. Fue un poste. Con las cejas fruncidas, Derek pateó la nieve, revelando un juego de tablas bajo sus pies. Él parpadeó, asimilando la imagen completa. 'Estoy en un... ¿muelle?'

Entonces, un movimiento repentino captó su atención cuando Stiles se resbaló, sus extremidades se agitaron cuando se desplomó sobre su trasero.

Los ojos de Derek se agrandaron al darse cuenta, apretando el corazón al mismo tiempo. —¡Stiles! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Es hielo! —Y considerando lo lejos que estaba, Derek apostaría que el hielo era delgado. Y esa caída probablemente tampoco ayudó las cosas. —¡Stiles!

Derek vio la sorpresa y la comprensión de la expresión del niño. Stiles se revolvió para darse la vuelta y gatear hacia donde el hielo era más espeso. 'Vamos, vamos', recitó Derek, instando a Stiles a moverse más rápido para volver a la seguridad. Derek sintió su corazón saltar en su garganta cuando la forma de Stiles se sacudió, pero no por su propia voluntad. Un trozo de hielo se había roto, el peso de Stiles lo hacía caer hacia un lado.

—¡Stiles! ¡No! —Derek gritó, viendo el pánico en los ojos del niño. Corrió hacia adelante, queriendo agarrar a Stiles y correr.

—¡Derek, detente! ¡Te caerás! —le gritó Stiles mientras se apresuraba a aferrarse, agarrarse a cualquier cosa. Eso no era bueno. Él se estaba hundiendo. Deslizándose en las heladas aguas.

—¡Stiles! —Gritó Derek, con desesperación en su voz. Se acercó cada vez más, rezando para que el hielo aguantara.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Derek observó impotente cómo Stiles se deslizaba en el lago, el hielo que había cedido se enderezó, como una puerta que se cierra tras él.

—No, no, no, —recitó Derek, poniéndose de rodillas, esperando que el movimiento distribuyera mejor su peso. Se arrastró hasta donde Stiles había desaparecido, haciendo todo lo posible para empujar el bloque de hielo, abrir un hueco, cualquier cosa para coger a Stiles.

El agua estaba helada. Podía sentirlo a través de sus guantes. '¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado bajo?' La mente de Derek corrió. '¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que llegar a él!

Empujó con fuerza, pero la pieza era pesada. Deseó tener un martillo o algo con lo que pudiera intentar romperlo. Pero con la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas y el pánico golpeando su corazón, Derek le dio un último empujón al hielo, moviéndolo lo suficiente para poder empujar a Stiles de regreso. Si él pudiera encontrarlo.

—Vamos, Stiles, ¿dónde estás? —Derek metió su brazo en el agua, un millar de pinchazos se dispararon contra su piel por el frío. Siseó, pero hizo a un lado el instinto de retroceder. Necesitaba encontrar a Stiles.

Él hizo un movimiento de barrido, esperando que su mano rozara al chico. Sintió algo, lo agarró y lo levantó, pero era solo el gorro de Stiles. Derek sintió su corazón saltar en su garganta. —No, vamos Stiles. ¿Dónde estás?

Se negó rotundamente a creer que Stiles fuera algo más que vivo. 'Tal vez si saltara...' Derek respiró brevemente, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero antes de que Derek pudiera moverse, Stiles se asomó por la superficie, jadeando en busca de aire, con las manos extendidas para agarrar la de Derek. Estaba tosiendo agua, agarrándose a Derek para salvar la vida.

—¡Stiles! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Derek agarró la chaqueta del chico, tirando de él en sus brazos y fuera del agua. Pero podía oír el crujido del hielo, podía sentir que se tensaba bajo su peso. Con un brazo asegurado alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, Derek retrocedió tan rápido como pudo sobre el hielo. Utilizando su codo y sus pies, pateó hacia atrás hacia la seguridad del muelle. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que el poste le golpeaba la espalda, sintiéndose agradecido por la pieza de madera que antes odiaba. Derek colapsó, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ee-eres un idiota idiota! —Stiles le gritó,su cuerpo sacudido por escalofríos. —¡P-podías haber c-c-aído!

Derek se sentó de nuevo. —¡Tenía que llegar a ti! —Él gruñó de vuelta. No había absolutamente ninguna otra opción para Derek en este momento. Con mucho gusto arriesgaría su propia vida una y otra vez si eso significaba salvar a Stiles. Y aún no estaban fuera de peligro. Habiendo estado tanto tiempo, Stiles estaría lidiando con hipotermia si Derek no actuaba rápidamente. Su propio brazo estaba empezando a perder sensibilidad y solo había estado sumergido una fracción del tiempo.

Derek acercó a Stiles en sus brazos, abrazándolo antes de apresurarse por el bosque de donde venían. —Tengo que calentarte.

—D-Der-ek. La c-c-cabaña, —Stiles tartamudeó.

Derek aceleró el paso, viendo el pequeño refugio en la distancia. Él evaluó la situación. No había un cerrojo, por lo que era una buena señal. Solo esperaba que fuera una simple cerradura. Romper también significaba que la alarma se activaría, pero Derek en realidad estaba esperando eso. La alarma significaba que alguien sabría que estaban allí. Significaba que alguien vendría, alguien mejor para cuidar de Stiles en su estado actual medio congelado.

Derek dejó a Stiles en la nieve para intentar derribar la puerta. Preparándose, se estrelló contra él, lanzando todo su peso en el movimiento. Apenas se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo, gritando cuando un dolor repentino le recorrió el hombro.

—¿Der...? —Stiles lo miró preocupado.

Derek giró su hombro. Nada parecía roto, pero todavía le dolía como una perra. Dio un último intento, retrocediendo unos pasos, esperando que el impulso lo ayudará a abrirse paso. Con un resonante crujido, la puerta cedió cuando una alarma resonó entre los árboles.

Derek rápidamente cogió a Stiles en sus brazos y lo llevó al pequeño espacio, haciendo todo lo posible para cerrar la puerta detrás de él a pesar de su marco roto. —¿Puedes... tu ropa? —Preguntó, colocándolo frente a la chimenea.

Stiles lo entendió e hizo lo posible por quitarse la ropa empapada con las manos temblorosas. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar alrededor del espacio, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Corrió al baño, encontró algunas toallas y las agarró del estante. Buscó en los cajones de la cocina y encontró algunas cerillas para encender el fuego. Tiró de la manta de la cama, agradecido por su grosor.

Agachándose frente a la chimenea, Derek intentó encender la cerilla. Pero sus propias manos temblaban por el frío, por la adrenalina, por el miedo que le quedaba y casi perdía a su mejor amigo. Arrojó el fósforo roto a un lado e intentó uno nuevo, deseando que sus manos se estabilizaran. Con un golpe firme, se encendió una llama y Derek prendió fuego cuidadosamente a la leña y por suerte en su lugar.

Miró a Stiles, para ver cómo estaba. Stiles había logrado abrir la cremallera de su chaqueta, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para quitársela. Derek se agachó a su lado, ayudándolo a salir de allí.

—Y-ya sabes. Siempre te imaginé que me desnudabas, pero por una razón diferente, —se rió entre dientes, tratando de aclarar la situación.

Y a pesar de la locura, Derek no pudo evitar reírse mientras sacaba la camisa de Stiles sobre su cabeza. —Ya sabes, lo mismo aquí.

Stiles sonrió. Derek se habría tomado un momento para dejar que eso sucediera. Entender que esto significaba que Stiles había pensado en Derek desnudándolo. Significaba que Stiles imaginaba estar con Derek. Y si Derek tenía un momento para dejar que eso se asimilara, habría gritado con absoluta alegría al darse cuenta finalmente de que Stiles también lo quería.

Pero Derek tenía que asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien. Se movió para quitarle las botas y los calcetines a Stiles. Hizo una pausa, ojos mirando sus pantalones y luego a su cara. Una vez más, Stiles lo entendió, agachó la cabeza y asintió. Apostó que si podía, Stiles se sonrojaría.

—No te preocupes, —le aseguró Derek. —No voy a mirar.

Nuevamente, Stiles simplemente asintió.

Derek se movió para deshacerse de los pantalones de Stiles, cerrando los ojos mientras los bajaba por los muslos del chico. A pesar de su reclamo anterior, Derek podría haber abierto un ojo.

—¡H-hey! —Stiles gruñó, su mano apartó la cara de Derek. —As-astuto pequeño S-Sourwolf.

Derek solo resopló, cerrando los ojos firmemente antes de quitarse el resto de la ropa mojada del cuerpo de Stiles. Abriéndolos de nuevo para buscar las toallas, dejó una cerca del fuego para que Stiles no estuviera sentado en un charco. Extendió su brazo en la dirección general de Stiles, ofreciéndole al chico dos toallas. Stiles tomó la toalla ofrecida e hizo todo lo posible para asegurarla alrededor de su cintura. Y con la otra toalla, Derek finalmente miró a Stiles cubierto y comenzó a secar su piel.

—A-alguien necesita comprar un sofá m-más b-blando, —comentó el niño.

Derek solo se rió por su nariz.

Una vez que hizo la tarea, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Derek comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Stiles parpadeó, mirando a Derek.

Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, por lo que no quedó más que en sus calzoncillos y su pequeña bufanda. —Vamos. Eres inteligente. Debes saber que la mejor calidez en esta situación es el calor corporal, —sonrió, poniéndose de rodillas y envolviendo su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Stiles.

Derek sentado en la toalla delante del fuego, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la fría figura de Stiles y acercándolo a él antes de cubrirlos con la manta. Tiró de Stiles en su regazo, reorganizando las piernas del chico para que se acurrucaran a su alrededor. Esta vez, un sonrojo logró adornar la cara de Stiles mientras trataba en vano de mantener sus partes cubiertas bajo la toalla. Derek lo tomó como una buena señal. Tomó las muñecas de Stiles en sus manos, evitando que toqueteara, y las envolvió alrededor de su torso antes de volver a rodear a Stiles con sus propios brazos.

—Detente. Necesito mantenerte caliente, —Derek castigó al torpe niño.

Stiles finalmente se tranquilizó, o al menos lo mejor que pudo mientras aún temblaba, y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Derek, acariciando su calor. —T-tú, m-me as-asustaste, t-tú sabes-s....

—¿Te asusté? —Derek se burló.

Stiles se aferró a Derek aún más fuerte. —Yo podría, de alguna manera, verte. Atravesar el hi-hielo. Yo estaba preocupado de que te cayeras.

Derek negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo este chico estar preocupado por él cuando fue el que quedó atrapado bajo del hielo? Derek cerró los ojos, finalmente dejó que sus nervios se calmaran, la adrenalina se desvaneció.

Él había estado asustado. Aterrorizado, realmente. Stiles podría haberse ahogado. Pudo haberlo perdido hoy. El fuego se había llevado a sus padres; estaría condenado si dejaba que el hielo le hiciera lo mismo a Stiles. Derek lo abrazó más fuerte, lo más cerca que pudo sin aplastar al chico.

—¿D-Derek? Estás temblando, —dijo Stiles, su voz baja, preocupada.

Él abrió los ojos. Él estaba temblando. Y ciertamente no era por el frío. —Casi te pierdo… —dijo Derek, la voz se apagó. —¿Qué pasaría si no fuera contigo? ¿Aún hubieras salido? ¿Aún te hubieras caído? ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera estado allí para mover el hielo? ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera mover el hielo? ¿Qué pasaría si Greenberg nunca hubiera cancelado? ¿Te habría perdido mientras estabas lejos? ¿Dónde no podía salvarte? ¿Dónde no podía alcanzarte? Stiles, estaba tan asustado. No puedo perderte. Simplemente no puedo...

—Hey, hey...—Stiles calmó.

Derek se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo. Aquí estaba entrando en pánico cuando era Stiles quien casi había muerto.

—Está bien, sí. Estoy -bien. Estás aquí. Tú me has ayudado. Sourwolf siempre me proteges.

Derek exhaló, respirando con alivio. Dejó que toda su tensión se desvaneciera, de repente se sintió exhausta. —Stiles, yo...

—¿Qué hay en...?

Derek miró a la puerta. Había una mujer allí de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando comprendió el estado de lo que él suponía que estaba su cabaña. Sus ojos se posaron en la pareja en el medio del piso.

—Se cayó en el lago, —explicó rápidamente Derek. —Lo siento por irrumpir, pero se cayó...

Observó mientras sus ojos recorrían el pálido cuerpo en sus brazos, todavía temblando bajo la manta. Negó con la cabeza, silenció la alarma y sacó su teléfono, llamando a una ambulancia.

Aparentemente, la cabaña era parte de su hogar mucho más grande a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ella pensó que tal vez un oso había roto una ventana o algo así, no que un par de estudiantes universitarios entrando por la fuerza para encontrar refugio. La ambulancia llegó en breve, y una vez que Stiles estaba seguro, Derek le dio su información a la mujer, prometiéndole que pagaría por todos los daños causados a su casa. También subió a la ambulancia, con las sirenas aullando mientras iban al hospital.

El EMT comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Stiles, cosas que Derek no sabía como alergias e información de contacto de emergencia. Stiles intentó responder, pero sus temblores se habían vuelto más violento. Derek estaba preocupado, quería llevar a Stiles de vuelta a sus brazos, donde estaría a salvo y cálido, pero puso su confianza en los técnicos de emergencias. Entonces Derek pensó en alguien que podría ayudar.

—¿Tienes un teléfono que podría usar? —Preguntó, agradeciendo al técnico cuando se lo entregó. Derek hizo lo posible por recordar el número de su memoria. Le mostró el número a Stiles, vio los ojos del niño iluminarse mientras asentía con la precisión.

—¿Hola?

—Scott, soy Derek.

—¡Oh, hola señor Hale! No reconocí el número, —dijo la voz amistosa. —¿Qué es eso? ¿Es eso un coche de policía? ¿Qué hizo Stiles esta vez?

—Scott, —Derek instó al niño a concentrarse. —Stiles cayó a través del hielo.

—¿Él qué?

—Estamos en camino al hospital en este momento. Es solo... Me están preguntando cosas y no sé, y Stiles no puede responder y...

—Hey, hey, Derek, relájate. Está bien. Solo pasa el teléfono al EMT. Tengo esto.

Derek hizo lo que le dijeron. Solo era medio consciente de la conversación unilateral que podía escuchar. Estaba más concentrado en la piel demasiado pálida y los labios azulados del chico que tenía delante . Ni siquiera se dio cuenta al principio cuando, después de unos momentos, el EMT intentó devolverle el teléfono.

—Señor Hale, estoy de camino, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos allí y nos encargaremos de esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo está Stiles

—Está congelado, pero está vivo.

—Bien, bien. Nos vemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —Derek asintió, aunque el chico no podía verlo. —Gracias, Scott.

—No, hombre. Gracias. —Y con eso, la llamada terminó.

Derek devolvió el teléfono antes de tomar una de las manos de Stiles entre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón. Stiles simplemente le sonrió suavemente.

Pronto llegaron al hospital donde Stiles fue llevado rápidamente. Derek se movió para seguirlo, pero una enfermera estaba bloqueando su camino.

—Señor, necesitamos revisar su propio estado. Señor, —intentó la enfermera.

Derek la ignoró, quería pasar por su lado y estar con Stiles. —Él me necesita. Tengo que...

—Señor, cálmate. Primero tenemos que examinarte...

—No yo...

—¡Señor Hale!

Derek miró por encima del hombro para ver a Scott preocupado que se acercara. Nunca se sintió tan aliviado de ver al chico de cabello desordenado.

—Señor Hale, iré con Stiles, ¿está bien? Que te examinen.

—Pero...

—Tus dedos hombre. Mira tus manos.

Derek miró hacia abajo. Las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse moradas.

—Ve a que te examinen, —ordenó Scott. —Iré con Stiles. Está bien. Él estará bien.

Derek asintió lentamente y se dejó llevar. Ahora que estaba lejos de Stiles, por supuesto que estaba bien cuidado, sintió todo de una vez. Su hombro comenzó a doler, sus brazos y piernas ardían por la tensión. Apenas podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos. Su energía fue eliminada y él voluntariamente se obligó cuando le pidieron que se acostara. Se sintió listo para desmayarse. Revisaron sus manos, se aseguraron de que no se produciría ningún daño permanente . Le tomaron una radiografía de su hombro. El hueso parecía tener algunos moretones menores, pero afortunadamente no estaba roto. Le dieron algunos medicamentos para ayudar con el dolor.

Más tarde, Derek se unió a Isaac, quien se sentó con él hasta que las enfermeras le dieron permiso a Derek para irse. El chico trajo consigo una muda de ropa de la que Derek estaba increíblemente agradecido.

—Cuando Scott dijo lo que sucedió, no podía creerlo. El hecho de que salieron de allí... es increíble, realmente.

—Sí, —respiró Derek, poniéndose un suéter sobre la cabeza, teniendo cuidado con su hombro. —Stiles es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

—No, —dijo el niño, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Me refiero a ti.

Derek miró a Isaac, miró a los ojos azules sinceros llenos de preocupación y alivio. Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. —Gracias.

Isaac solo asintió, acariciando la mano de Derek antes de dirigirse a la sala de espera. El resto de la pandilla estaban todos allí, expresiones de preocupación en sus caras. Se levantaron cuando Derek se dirigió hacia allí.

—¿Hola, qué tal? —preguntó Danny.

—El hombro se siente como una mierda, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

Lydia se acercó a él, golpeándolo en su brazo sano. Derek frunció el ceño. —Vosotros dos son idiotas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo yendo por ahí de todos modos? ¡Lea el pronóstico! ¡Se congelarán sus bolas!

Jackson resopló. —Eso es lo que dije…

—Lo que ella quiere decir, —dijo Allison, tomando a Lydia por los hombros y haciéndola a un lado para mirar a Derek a los ojos, —es gracias a Dios que ambos están bien.

Scott finalmente salió y se unió a sus amigos. Derek lo envolvió casi al instante. —¿Cómo está Stiles? ¿Está bien? ¿Está todo bien?

Scott tiró de Derek en un abrazo, sorprendiendo al chico mayor. —Está bien, gracias a ti. Fue un poco difícil de entender, pero me dijo que lo salvaste. Así que gracias, Sr. Hale.

Derek estaba parado allí, rígido, con los músculos tensos, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decir algo a cambio.

Scott se alejó antes de girar para dirigirse a todos. —Stiles va a estar bien. Solo están tratando de subir la temperatura de su cuerpo a un nivel normal, vigilándolo para asegurarse de que esté bien. Ahora está descansando.

Todos tomaron sus asientos, aliviados por las buenas noticias. Derek estaba a punto de sentarse también, solo quería sentarse y quedarse dormido, cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Stiles?

Derek se sorprendió al ver al sheriff Stilinski apresurándose a través de las puertas, su rostro forjado con preocupación. El sheriff vio a Derek y se dirigió hacia allí, con las manos agarradas a sus brazos. —¿Dónde está el?

—Sheriff Stilinski, —dijo Scott, parándose desde donde acababa de sentarse, llamando la atención del hombre. —Te llevaré con él.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras Scott lo guiaba.

—¡Señor! ¡No puede estacionar su coche ahí! —una enfermera llamó.

El sheriff ni siquiera pestañeó. Él simplemente arrojó sus llaves en dirección a Derek, antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de él. Derek hizo lo que le sugirió. Salió y vio el coche patrulla del Sheriff aparcado al azar; la mitad en la calle, la otra mitad en el bordillo. La sirena estaba apagada, pero las luces seguían girando en la parte superior del coche.

'Scott probablemente lo llamó' pensó Derek. 'Probablemente compitió aquí desde Beacon Hills. Sé que eso es lo que yo habría hecho…’ Derek movió el coche, buscando un lugar apropiado para estacionarse. Antes de volver a entrar, se tomó unos segundos para sí mismo, respirando lentamente para tratar de aceptar todo lo que había pasado.

'Dios, qué desastre... Quiero ver a Stiles. Asegurarme de que esté realmente bien.’ Cerró los ojos, pero todo lo que vio fue la piel demasiado pálida y los labios demasiado azules. La imagen era aterradora. Él daría cualquier cosa por hacer que la imagen desapareciera.

Casi saltó en su asiento cuando alguien llamó a la ventana. Derek levantó la vista, sorprendido. Él abrió la puerta y salió. —¿Peter?

De repente se encontró en otro abrazo. —Eres un niño estúpido. Vas a ser mi muerte, lo juro. Tu hermana te va a matar, pero solo después de que te mate primero, ¿entiendes?

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su tío, descansó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre y asintió. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, Peter era una fuente de consuelo para Derek. Era amor y apoyo, todo lo que Derek necesitaba en este momento.

—Dios, deberías haberme llamado. Lydia me llamó.

—Lo siento. Yo solo... pasaron muchas cosas y yo...

Peter solo pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de su sobrino en un movimiento relajante. —Bueno, gracias a Dios, Stiles y tú están bien. Está bien, ¿verdad?

De nuevo, Derek solo asintió.

—Bien, —Peter suspiró, alejándose. —Te ves como una mierda.

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Él rió. Peter era todo lo que Derek necesitaba en este momento.

Lideró el camino de regreso al interior donde presentó a Peter a los demás. Todos se sentaron juntos, esperando escuchar buenas noticias sobre su amigo.

Scott había regresado y ahora estaba sentado con Allison, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Él mismo parecía cansado. Isaac y Danny estaban hablando entre ellos cuando Lydia entabló una conversación con el mayor de los Hale. Jackson solo frunció el ceño hacia Peter, echándole dagas.

Y a pesar de los intentos de hacer que se sentara, Derek se limitó a permanecer de pie junto a las puertas del hospital, deseando que se abrieran y revelara un Stiles más sano y vivo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, fue el Sheriff el que entró, parecía aliviado, pero como si hubiera envejecido diez años en el proceso. Derek se enderezó cuando el hombre mayor hizo contacto visual antes de dirigirse hacia él.

Y Derek se sorprendió una vez más cuando se encontró recibiendo un abrazo. El Sheriff dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Gracias, —dijo, bajando la voz mientras se retiraba, manteniendo a Derek a distancia. —Es todo lo que me queda.

Derek asintió con simpatía, comprensión.

—Entra. Está despierto ahora. Está preguntando por ti.

—Sheriff Stilinski.

El Sheriff lanzó una mirada al hombre que estaba sobre el hombro de Derek. —¿Peter Hale?

Peter solo sonrió, rodeando al sheriff con un brazo. —Vamos. Te ves terrible. Déjame comprarte un café de la cafetería. Escuché que es repugnante.

—No puede ser peor que la basura que nos sirven en la comisaría.

Peter se limitó a reír divertido mientras los dos hombres mayores caminaban por el pasillo.

Derek los miró irse antes de entrar a la habitación donde Stiles se estaba recuperando. El chico sonrió cuando Derek entró por la puerta. Derek dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Stiles se veía mucho mejor que hace unas horas. Su piel ya no estaba pálida y sus labios tenían un color mucho más saludable. Levantó los brazos y Derek obedeció al instante, corriendo para tirar de Stiles en un abrazo; con el que se sintió cómodo, en el que se consoló.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Derek, aliviado por el calor que sintió contra él.

—Bien. Estoy bien. Quieren mantenerme un poco más tiempo para observarme, pero estoy bien, —se retiró, con una sonrisa en la cara. —Dijeron que puedo mantener los diez dedos de los pies y ¡los diez!. —Él los movió para el efecto.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Eso es bueno. Necesitas que hagas mi café.

Stiles se rió, el sonido era como música para los oídos de Derek. —Casi te congela bajo el agua y el tipo es comediante, —soltó una risita.

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Él tiró de Stiles nuevamente en sus brazos. —No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿Ir a nadar cuando hace menos de sseis grados?— él bromeó.

—No, Stiles... solo... simplemente no, ¿de acuerdo?

Sintió que el chico asentía contra su hombro mientras los brazos lo rodeaban una vez más.

—Mi padre me llevará a casa por una semana, —dijo Stiles con nostalgia. —No como si creyera que me voy a desmoronar ni nada, pero creo que solo me necesita en casa. Necesita saber que estoy bien, ¿sabes? —Derek asintió con comprensión. Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Manejó a más de 90 en la autopista con su sirena encendida solo para llegar aquí en menos de dos horas. Y me llama imprudente.

'Lo sabía', Derek se rió entre dientes.

Stiles se apartó y miró a Derek a los ojos. —Se supone que Scott debe regresar a la casa y recoger mis cosas. Decidió ir a casa conmigo. Pero, debería estar de vuelta antes del concierto. Todavía vas, ¿verdad?

Derek asintió. —Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo volverás? Te recogeré, —dijo sin dudarlo.

Stiles sonrió. —Gracias. Debería volver el viernes.

Derek frunció el ceño. El viernes estaba muy lejos. No estaba esperando ese momento lejos de Stiles. Pero él no tenía exactamente una elección.

—Entonces... ¿cómo estás? ¿Tu hombro?

—Estoy bien, —le aseguró Derek. —Está magullado, pero no roto. Me dieron medicinas así que ni siquiera duele. Además, tengo que mantener todos mis dedos también.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —Bien. No quiero tener que buscar nuevos ataques de artillería

Derek bufó ante el chiste.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que el resto de la pandilla entrara a la habitación, ya fuera uno a uno o en parejas.

Lydia entró irrumpiendo. —¡Eres un idiota Stiles! ¡Hay formas más fáciles de morir, sabes! Si quieres, podría simplemente derretirte la cara con un poco de ácido fluorhídrico. ¡Eso sería mucho más fácil!

Una vez que sacó la ira y la frustración de su sistema, abrazó a su amiga, agradecida de que él estuviera bien.

Después de ella, Jackson y Danny entraron.

—Te dije que tu caminata era estúpida, —murmuró Jackson, con los ojos bajos mientras dibujaba patrones invisibles con la punta de su zapato.

Danny rodó los ojos. —Me alegro de que estés bien, Stiles. Y a pesar de que tiene una manera estúpida de mostrarlo, también lo está Jackson.

Jackson resopló. —Eres estúpido… —murmuró. Incluso se acercó a Derek, golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho, aunque sin hacer contacto visual. —Tú... buen trabajo no dejándolo morir. —Y con eso, huyó de la habitación.

Danny negó con la cabeza, murmurando acerca de —amigos con estreñimiento emocional— antes de seguir a Jackson.

Más tarde, Allison entró con Scott, ambos abrazando a Stiles en alivio.

—Oh hombre, nos asustaste. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te caíste de mi techo y te rompiste el brazo? —Scott recordó.

Allison frunció el ceño. —Realmente me gustaría que ambos se tomaran las cosas con calma y dejaran de asustar al resto de nosotros.

—Oye, pero al menos tienes una enfermera divertida y sexy para cuidarte, —Scott sonrió.

Allison negó con la cabeza. —Scott, te vistes en los uniformes de tu madre y alimentas con palitos de zanahoria a Stiles no es divertido ni sexy.

Isaac también entró y se burló de Stiles, solo para ser molestado a cambio.

—Hola Stiles, ¿cómo estuvo tu baño?

—Oye Isaac, ¿cómo dormiste?

El chico se sonrojó y lo dejó caer.

Todos expresaron su preocupación por sus amigos, alivio de que tanto Stiles como Derek estaban bien. Stiles los convenció de que continuaran con sus vacaciones, asegurándoles que a pesar de que se iría a casa a Beacon Hills por un tiempo, aún estaría festejando lo mejor que pudiera. Solo cuando todos estuvieron seguros de que él estaría bien, finalmente regresaron a la casa, aunque Scott hizo planes para regresar con sus cosas. A través de todo esto, Derek observó a Stiles, encontrando alivio en su proximidad. Encontrar alivio al saber que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo. La única vez que Derek salió de la habitación esa tarde fue cuando el Sheriff volvió a entrar, deseoso de darles algo de intimidad al padre y al hijo.

—Derek, —Peter se levantó cuando el joven Hale regresó a la sala de espera. —Tengo que irme si quiero volver a Nueva York a una hora decente. Pero si me necesitas, puedo quedarme.

—No, no, está bien, —le aseguró Derek. —Stiles está bien.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Derek asintió. —Estoy bien, también. Gracias, Peter. Sé que estas no fueron exactamente tus vacaciones ideales...

—Por favor, —dijo Peter con un gesto de su mano. —Pasar tiempo con mi sobrino mientras le contaba a todos sus nuevos amigos sobre el momento en que se negó rotundamente a usar pantalones es una alegría. Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

Derek frunció el ceño a su tío. —No lo hiciste.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Peter decía lo contrario. —Ahora, antes de que me mates, déjame decirle adiós a Stiles y al sheriff. Y entonces estaré feliz a mi manera.

Peter desapareció detrás de las puertas, y después de unos minutos regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Derek quería interrogarlo, pero tenía un poco de miedo a la respuesta y lo pensó mejor. En cambio, simplemente le dio un abrazo a su tío, le agradeció por venir y le prometió un buen momento para su próximo viaje.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Stiles finalmente fue liberado, dio instrucciones estrictas para mantenerse abrigado y abrigado durante los días siguientes. Para entonces, Scott había regresado con sus cosas, llevándolas al auto del Sheriff. Los tres muchachos estaban de pie junto a la entrada mientras el sheriff terminaba el papeleo.

—Entonces, viernes, ¿verdad? ¿Me estás recogiendo? —Stiles le pidió confirmación a Derek.

Derek asintió. —Llámame. Avísame cuando llegues.

—¿Qué hay de mí, Sr. Hale? —Scott sonrió y dio un codazo al hombre mayor. —¿Me recogerás el martes? Esperaría hasta el viernes pero tengo trabajo el miércoles.

Derek frunció el ceño hacia Scott, apartando el brazo del chico. —Tienes novia. Y si no puede recogerte, estoy seguro de que a Isaac no le importaría.

Scott se sonrojó, boquiabierto cuando Stiles soltó una risita. —¿Q-qué se supone que significa eso?

Derek rodó los ojos y empujó a Scott hacia la puerta, empujando las llaves del Sheriff en su mano. —Ve por el coche del Sheriff.

Scott sonrió, distraído con facilidad. —Bien, bien.

Derek vio como Scott desaparecía por la puerta. Miró a Stiles, pisando delante de él para ajustar la bufanda y manteniendo al chico caliente. —Cuídate, ¿vale? Sin excursiones.

Stiles sonrió divertida y asintió. —Seré bueno.

Derek dio otro paso adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, apoyando su cabeza contra la de él. —Stiles... yo...

—¿Listo para irnos? —El sheriff preguntó, metiéndose a propósito entre los dos. Derek se hizo a un lado, inmediatamente perdió el calor de Stiles. —¿Dónde está Scott?

—Cogiendo el coche, —Stiles frunció el ceño a su padre, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los tres salieron justo cuando Scott se detuvo, saltando del asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta del pasajero para su amigo antes de subir a la parte de atrás, arrojando el otro juego de llaves a Derek. Saludó a Derek con la mano. —¡Adiós, señor Hale! ¡Nos vemos el martes! ¡Llegaré alrededor de las 10 de la noche! ¡No llegues tarde! —Él rió.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza.

Stiles se detuvo antes de entrar, mirando a Derek. Dando un paso atrás en su padre, Stiles se apresuró a volver a los brazos de Derek, abrazándolo con fuerza. Derek suspiró satisfecho, amando la sensación de este chico en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Derek. Fuiste increíble. Siempre eres increíble.

—¿Incluso cuando me caigo de cara contra la nieve?

—Especialmente.

—Está bien, está bien, —resopló el sheriff, haciendo que su hijo se agarrara de la cabeza para alejarlo. —Se verán el viernes, —dijo, empujando a Stiles hacia el automóvil.

—¡Adiós Derek! —Stiles sonrió. —¡Te extrañaré!

Derek sintió su corazón cálido. Abrió la boca para responder, pero la fría mirada que estaba recibiendo del sheriff le hizo callar.

El Sheriff nuevamente se interpuso entre los dos, bloqueando a propósito a su hijo a la vista mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Derek. —Derek, estoy agradecido por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo y siempre estaré agradecido. Solo... quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora... Mantendré mi escopeta descargada para que al menos puedas empezar con buen pie.

—¡Papá! ¡Dios mío!

El Sheriff no se inmutó, dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro a Derek, quizás demasiado firme, antes de sentarse detrás del volante.

Derek se tragó el nudo en la garganta y saludó mientras el coche despegaba. Vio cómo se llevaban a Stiles, continuó mirando hasta que desapareció de la vista. Finalmente, Derek suspiró, caminando hacia donde Scott había estacionado el coche. Su mañana había sido demasiado emocionante para su gusto. Estaba listo para regresar a la casa y simplemente dormir el resto del día.

Cuando Derek regresó a la casa, los amigos restantes estaban siendo útiles. Había comida esperando por él, la que Derek prácticamente inhaló, habiéndose perdido todo un día sin comer. Lo invitaron a salir con ellos, andar en motos de nieve como lo habían planeado, y entendieron cuando respetuosamente rechazó. Derek solo quería subir al futón y dormir. Tan contento como estaba de que Stiles estuviera vivo y bien, realmente solo deseaba que la mañana no hubiera sucedido. Esperaba mientras se quedaba dormido que cuando despertara, Stiles estaría de vuelta en sus brazos, toda la pesadilla de las aguas heladas fuera solo un sueño.

Fue difícil despertarse para darse cuenta de que no era así. Significaba que el dolor en su hombro estaba de vuelta, en pleno apogeo. Y aún más, significaba que Stiles no estaba durmiendo cerca.

La mañana fue suave. Isaac fue con Derek para resolver el asunto con la mujer cuya cabaña entró por la fuerza. Ella estaba entendiendo, lo que Derek estaba agradecido, cuando trajo a un profesional para evaluar el daño. Derek firmó un cheque y agregó un extra por las toallas, la manta y cualquier otro daño que pudiera haber causado. Una vez hecho esto, volvieron a la casa, recogiendo sus cosas para regresar a casa.

El viaje de regreso también estaba reservado. Todos hicieron una charla ociosa, haciendo bromas sobre los momentos divertidos del viaje. En su mayor parte, Derek se unió a sus conversaciones, saboreando los momentos divertidos, pero en el fondo de su mente, Derek sabía que solo había un vacío en el lugar de Stiles. Lo extrañaba. Quería verlo, hablar con él. Hubiera encontrado un tren que lo llevaría a Beacon Hills, pero quería respetar el tiempo del Sheriff con su hijo. Así que regresaron al caer la noche, sin que nadie tomara ningún tren de conexión, todos cansados por los eventos del viaje en sí.

Y cuando Derek regresó a su apartamento, simplemente se acurrucó en su cama, cansado y solo, esperando pacientemente que llegara el viernes.


	19. Overdue

Nada hizo que el tiempo fuera más rápido que volver a caer en una rutina. O al menos, eso es lo que Derek esperaba cuando se despertó ese lluvioso martes por la mañana. Hizo ejercicio con cuidado de no forzar su hombro, se duchó e incluso se dirigió a la cafetería para beber su taza normal de Joe.

Fue extraño entonces, entrar y ver a Clara, su barista original.

—Hola, señor, —saludó la niña con una sonrisa. —Un café grande con dos gotas de sirope de avellana, sin crema, con solo un chorrito de leche desnatada, sin caramelo ¿Verdad?

Derek sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la precisión. Ella había estado haciendo la misma taza para él desde la primera vez que entró en este lugar. No le sorprendió que aún lo recordara incluso después de unos meses de estar lejos.

Se sentía extraño verla detrás del mostrador. Era casi como si ella nunca se hubiera ido. Como si tal vez los últimos meses nunca hubieran sucedido. Como si tal vez Stiles nunca hubiera sucedido. Se sentía como un día más en la cafetería, solo un paso más en su rutina. Diablos, incluso el dolor en su hombro estaba entumecido a una ligera rigidez. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido mal. Se sentía como si hubiera estado dormido todo este tiempo.

Fue inquietante.

Derek pagó el café y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Sin siquiera un pequeño sorbo de su café de antemano, Derek sacó su teléfono y abrió su lista de contactos. A pesar de lo tonto que era, necesitaba tranquilidad. Sabía que su tiempo con Stiles había sucedido. Evidencia de ello fue la el contacto: "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D", junto con una foto de una sonrisa que Derek prácticamente había memorizado. Pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, presionó el botón de llamada, necesitando escuchar su voz.

—¡Bueeeeeeeenas, Derek!

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. —Buenos días, Stiles.

Escuchó al chico reírse. —Apuesto a que echas de menos mis sabrosos dulces, ¿eh? ¿Por eso estás llamando? Probablemente estés en la cafetería ahora, deseando que tengas algunas delicias para acompañar ese café.

Derek rió disimuladamente. —No, idiota. Te llamo porque te extraño.

—Oh, —se detuvo Stiles. —Bueno, por supuesto. Eso también.

Derek sonrió. Y entonces volvió a su rutina. Estaba en su cafetería favorita, bebiendo su combinación favorita y hablando con su persona favorita. En el gran esquema de las cosas, todavía era una rutina relativamente nueva, pero Derek descubrió que le gustaba más esta.

 

 

Su semana sin Stiles se hizo más fácil con Stiles. Aunque Derek preferiría tener al chico con él en forma física, se conformó con hablar con él todas las mañanas durante el café, todas las tardes mientras hacía los recados, y todas las noches, justo antes de acostarse. Y en los momentos intermedios, Stiles a veces le enviaba a Derek una imagen al azar de lo que estaba haciendo o de las cosas que veía. Le hizo mucho más fácil lidiar con la ansiedad que sentía por su separación, solo oír su voz y verlo vivo.

Demonios, incluso recibir una foto de Stiles con Laura era reconfortante.

Derek se levantó de un tirón desde donde había estado sentado en su sofá. '¿Laura?' Bueno. Tal vez no fue tan reconfortante.

Él abrió un nuevo mensaje.

¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?

Él abrió otro mensaje.

¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Stiles?

Pulsó 'enviar' antes de corregirlo.

Colocó su teléfono en el asiento junto a él, mirándolo, instándolo a responder. '¿Qué están haciendo? Quiero decir, teniendo en cuenta que Laura no tiene vergüenza de avergonzarme, ¿y si ella le muestra imágenes más inquietantes? ¿Qué pasa si ella le está contando las historias más inquietantes? No, no, no, no' gimió, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras tiraba de su cabello. 'Esto no está bien. ¿No saben que no pueden reunirse sin mí para defenderme o controlar el daño?'

Su teléfono sonó. Derek se apresuró a recogerlo. Fue El increíblemente genial Stiles :D.

hey! La llamé y le dije que había vuelto a la ciudad, así que INSISTIÓ en llevarme a almorzar. yay comida gratis!

Derek escribió una respuesta. Espera. No estás con ella?

no. ella acaba de irse para ir a tbj.

Eso es un alivio.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo, señalando un mensaje de RESPONDE AL TELÉFONO DEREK O TE MATARÉ MIENTRAS DUERMES. Soy Laura.

Tur Stiles? Un desliz freudiano, hermanito? Porque sé con certeza después de mi almuerzo con él que TODAVÍA NO LO HAS RECLAMADO. PD Gracias por no haberme llamado cuando estabas en el hospital, gilipollas. Porque ya sabes, tu propia hermana no necesita saber este tipo de mierda.

Derek hizo una mueca. Sí. ¿Ves? Es por eso que necesitaba estar allí para controlar los daños.

Quería llamarte. Pero estoy bien. No quería que te preocupes.

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Fue Stiles.

ahora ahora. ella me cntó una historia encantadora sbre una chica que quería jugar a disfrazarse c/ su hermanito. ella también prmtó fotos ;)

Derek quería meterse en un respiradero de calefacción y nunca salir. Su hermana era una mujer muy cruel. Él iba a responder cuando recibió otro mensaje de Laura.

Bueno, me alegra que ambos estén bien. Pero todavía no estoy contento de que sigas sentado sobre tu trasero mientras Stiles está soltero y encantando al lindo mozo de camarero para que nos dé un descuento de amigos y familia.

Derek gruñó. Como un gruñido audible, puro, animalista, frustrado y celoso.

¡No lo hizo! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡El es mio! ¿Por qué dejarías que sucediera algo así?

Escribió su respuesta y presionó 'Enviar' antes de darse cuenta de que no había intercambiado destinatarios. Ese último había ido a la persona equivocada.

'Espera... no...' Derek se movió en su asiento. Miró sus mensajes salientes para confirmar lo que ya sabía. 'Mierda...' El teléfono sonó en su mano. Derek sintió una oleada de temor. Fue Stiles.

estoy... confundido? dejar k pse k?

Derek sacudió su cerebro, tratando de pensar en una excusa plausible. De alguna manera, él no pensó que 'Mi hermana dijo que estabas siendo amistoso con un tipo y me puse celoso' sería bueno.

Lo siento. Eso fue para mi hermana. Ella me dijo que Tom dijo algo de mi.

Satisfecho, Derek estaba a punto de presionar enviar cuando decidió agregar más.

Por cierto... ¿cómo estuvo tu almuerzo? Quiero decir, además de toda la cosa de 'Vamos a avergonzar a Derek'. ¿Era agradable el camarero?

Esperaba que no fuera tan sospechoso para Stiles como para él. Presionó sus palmas juntas, sosteniéndolas contra sus labios mientras esperaba la respuesta de Stiles. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

ya veo. y no. la camarera era mala. creo que ella escupió en mi agua. pero le dje a tu hrmna que le dejará propina de todos modos. ella podría haber tenido un mal día. servicio personalizado es un trj duro.

Derek exhaló un suspiro de alivio, relajándose en el sofá.

Que considerado. Eres un buen tipo, Stiles. Demasiado bueno para estar con mi malvada hermana. Intenta no dejar que vuelva a suceder.

Abrió un nuevo mensaje, asegurándose de que fuera al destinatario correcto.

Eres una persona terrible.

Todo lo que obtuvo de ambos fue una coincidencia: jaja.

Derek arrojó su teléfono a un lado. Enviar mensajes de texto era un problema que valía la pena.

Y todavía era martes.

 

 

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche, Derek se encontró en la estación de tren, esperando en su coche. Estaba bastante seguro de que Scott había estado bromeando acerca de recogerlo, pero Derek solo quería asegurarse de que si no estaba bromeando, lo llevaría a casa.

'En retrospectiva, probablemente debería haberlo llamado' pensó Derek. Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando una familiar morena apareció a la vista. 'Sí. ¿Ves? Está Allison. Movimiento inteligente, Hale'

Derek estaba a punto de poner en marcha su coche y marcharse cuando otra persona familiar apareció a la vista. Isaac parecía empapado a pesar de su gran paraguas. '¿Él... caminó hasta aquí? ¿Isaac tiene un coche?'

Justo cuando Isaac se dirigía hacia la puerta, Scott y Allison salieron, él con su brazo colgando de sus hombros, ella con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Los dos estaban sonriendo y riendo mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia. Derek miró hacia atrás para ver a Isaac girar, dándole la espalda a sus amigos mientras la pareja caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, sosteniendo su paraguas bajo, probablemente para ocultarlo de la vista.

'¿Qué está pasando...?' Derek tuvo que preguntarse. Sacó las llaves del contacto y saltó del coche, abriendo su propio paraguas.

—¡Hey, señor Hale! —Scott sonrió y saludó con la mano al chico mayor.

—Hey, Derek. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Allison .

—Bueno, Scott dijo que lo recogiera.

El chico se ruborizó y se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello. —Oh, no pensé que realmente lo hicieras. ¡Pero! —él se animó. —Es bueno que hayas venido porque tengo algo para ti. De Stiles.

'¿Algo de Stiles?' Los labios de Derek se curvaron hacia arriba, contentos y emocionados.

Scott buscó en su mochila y sacó un contenedor Tupperware. —Dijo que había uno para cada día, así que no los ataques todos de una vez.

'Sí claro. Eso no iba a suceder' se burló Derek, pero con entusiasmo tomó el tupper ofrecido. —Se lo agradeceré cuando lo llame esta noche.

—De todos modos, gracias por venir hombre. Lo aprecio, aunque parece que fue para nada.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No fue por nada, —sonrió, mostrando sus dulces. —De hecho, creo que valió la pena.

Tanto Scott como Allison se rieron. Ella empujó juguetonamente al chico mayor en el hombro. —Solo casaros. Son terriblemente dulces. Adiós Derek.

—¡Nos vemos, Señor Hale! —Los dos se apresuraron hacia el coche de Allison cuando Derek se despidió.

Antes de volver a su coche, Derek se dirigió hacia el chico en las sombras, escondiéndose bajo su paraguas.

—Puedes salir ahora, Isaac. Se han ido.

Isaac dejó de fingir que estaba interesado en el enladrillado de la estación y se volvió para mirar a Derek. —Entonces me viste.

—Mm-hmm, —Derek asintió. —¿Por qué te escondes?

—No me estaba escondiendo. Solo quería... quería asegurarme de que llegara a casa. Iba a tomar un taxi con él en caso de que Allison no apareciera.

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que no vio a Isaac subir en un taxi. —¿Caminaste hasta aquí?

Isaac no respondió. Simplemente fingió estar interesado en el enladrillado una vez más.

Derek suspiró. —Vamos, entonces. Trata de no gotear en mis asientos.

Siguieron adelante en silencio, a pesar de la curiosidad de Derek que quería obtener lo mejor de él. Quería preguntarle a Isaac lo que había empezado a sospechar. '¿Le gustaba Scott?' Pero no iba a presionar a su amigo para que confesara algo para lo que no estaba preparado. En cambio, Derek llevó a Isaac de regreso a su casa, tiró una taza de café y, a regañadientes, compartió sus dulces, tratando de distraer al chico con una conversación ociosa. Incluso dejó a Isaac en su habitación de juguetes, permitiéndole ayudar a construir su Estrella de la Muerte de Lego.

Isaac rio. —No puedo creer que haya dicho la verdad. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

—Cállate, —Derek frunció el ceño. —Dame esa pieza de allí.

Isaac lo hizo. —Es sorprendente. A Stiles le gusta exagerar las cosas, así que cuando dijo que tenías una habitación de juguetes, pensé que tal vez solo quería decir que tenías una figurita de acción en una estantería, no una habitación de juguetes.

Derek resopló. —Mira si alguna vez vuelvo a compartir mis muffins contigo, —refunfuñó en voz baja.

Isaac solo se rió entre dientes y le dio a Derek otra pieza. Continuaron construyendo el modelo, haciendo una pequeña charla para pasar el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué clases tomarás el próximo semestre? —preguntó Isaac.

—Ética, estudios jurídicos, ya sabes. Solo las últimas clases más enfocadas en mi carrera.

—Te estás graduando, ¿verdad?

—Una vez que complete toda la documentación, sí. Aunque no sé si quiero molestarme con la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? Tienes que hacerlo. Es como la mejor parte de terminar la universidad. Todas las personas importantes en tu vida se reunirán para animarte.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Ya veremos. Me preocupa más encontrar una academia para inscribirme.

Isaac suspiró. —Y en unos pocos años, estaré atrapado en el mismo barco. Sabes, creo que a Scott también le interesa un poco la justicia penal.

—¿No tenía ya una especialidad? Pensé que sería un veterinario o algo así.

—No, ese es solo su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Todavía no tiene una especialización.

Derek gruñó por dentro. Aunque entendió que las personas cambiaban de especialidades constantemente, también pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero tomar clases que no eran esenciales para su objetivo. —Espera, ese concierto es por su trabajo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo va eso?

—¿Villancicos para gatitos?

Derek asintió, uniendo la sección en la que había estado trabajando al componente principal más grande.

—Sí, creo que nos estamos acercando bastante bien. Scott no lo cree. Se trata de 'practicar, practicar, practicar'. Me llamó anoche para asegurarse de que practicara. Demonios, creo que parte de la razón por la que se fue con Stiles fue para asegurarse de que en verdad tomara una guitarra, —se rió entre dientes. —Pero creo que me volvería loco si fuera él. El Doctor Deaton está enamorado de Scott, así que supongo que simplemente no quiere defraudarlo.

—¿Entonces, qué es exactamente?

—Solo una cosa de caridad. Aparentemente el veterinario hace un trabajo secundario como rescatador de animales por lo que está tratando de recaudar dinero para ayudar a salvar a las mascotas abusadas, especialmente ahora cuando algunas mascotas se quedan a la intemperie durante el invierno. Yo, Scott y Stiles simplemente estamos proporcionando algo de música para la atmósfera.

La idea de ver a Stiles en el escenario con una guitarra era... linda. Y el hecho de que lo hiciera para ayudar a animales pobres e indefensos era simplemente la guinda del pastel. Derek realmente estaba deseando que llegara. Él sacó su teléfono y verificó su horario. Una vez que Stiles regresará, parecía que los chicos tenían toda una semana de práctica antes del espectáculo. —Todavía es el sábado, ¿verdad?

—Mm-hmm.

—¿Hay un código de vestimenta específico o algo así?

Isaac tarareó. —No lo creo...

—Bueno.

—¿Vas a venir?

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Isaac se rió entre dientes antes de que su expresión se suavizara. —Sabes, debo admitir. Estoy un poco celoso.

—¿Hm?

—Se encontraron. Y a pesar de que todavía no se lo han dicho el uno al otro, no dudo que se lo dirán. Y después de eso... se tendrán el uno al otro.

Derek sonrió ante la idea. 'Pero Isaac... si él está enamorado de Scott, decírselo tal vez no sea tan bueno, especialmente desde que Scott está con Allison'. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico. 'Si Stiles tuviese una novia, ¿podría sentarme y verlos juntos?' Él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Y por eso, Derek simpatizó con su amigo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Isaac, esperando que el gesto diga más que cualquier cosa que salga de su boca.

Isaac solo sonrió en agradecimiento. —No estoy... ya sabes...

Derek arqueó una ceja, dejando que su mano cayera hacia abajo a su lado.

—Enamorado de él...

La otra ceja se disparó cuando Derek le dio a Isaac una mirada de puro escepticismo.

El rubio agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con un trozo en sus manos. —Quiero decir... Él es Scott. Y él tiene a Allison. Y... son felices juntos. Y me alegro por ellos. Entonces... yo no. Porque... no puedo.

Derek volvió a mirar el juguete en sus manos. Él nunca fue bueno con este tipo de cosas. —Isaac... no voy a tratar de fingir que sé cómo te sientes porque yo no lo sé. No te pediré que superes a Scott porque, francamente, si fuera yo, no me gustaría que alguien me lo dijera que superara a Stiles porque no es tan fácil y no es como si realmente quisiera dejarlo ir. Entonces... lo mejor que puedo decirte... es solo... sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Eres un buen tipo, un buen amigo. Sé que él lo sabe. Y sé que apesta, pero si está contento... ¿quién eres tú para romper eso?

Le gustaría decirle a Isaac que eventualmente dejará a Allison y se enamorará de él. Quería darle a Isaac algún tipo de seguridad, pero ¿qué clase de amigo sería si le diera ese falso tipo de esperanza? Francamente, no sabía mucho sobre la relación de Scott y Allison. Por lo que él sabía, probablemente estaban hablando de matrimonio. No quería decirle a Isaac que se aferrara a la esperanza de que no podía saber si estaba o no estaba allí.

Derek suspiró. —Espero que encuentres la felicidad, Isaac. Porque como he dicho, eres un buen tipo. Te lo mereces. Y si es con Scott, genial, y si no lo es, entonces está bien también. El punto es que lo harás. Y ni siquiera lo estarás buscando. Te golpeará... quizás te resulte molesto al principio, con la forma en que sigue hablando mientras estás tratando de estudiar, pero... —sonrió él mismo, —te encontrará. Y todo lo demás... simplemente encajará en su lugar.

Derek tomó el último trozo de las manos de Isaac y lo añadió al modelo, ambos mirando lo que habían construido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio que Isaac asentía levemente. —Gracias Derek. Tú también eres un buen chico—. Después de un segundo, el niño se rió. —Un buen chico con una habitación de juguetes.

Derek rodó sus ojos, antes de alejar a Isaac.

 

 

Más tarde, Derek le arrojó a Isaac ropa limpia, una manta y una almohada, y le ofreció el sofá al chico para la noche. Había pensado en llevarlo a su casa, pero Isaac no hizo ninguna queja cuando se cambió y se estrelló en el sofá. Estaba fuera como un rayo antes de que Derek pudiera cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Después de cambiarse en su propio pijama, Derek se metió en la cama, se acurrucó de costado y marcó el número que había querido llamar toda la noche.

—¡Derek Jebidiah Hale! ¿Sabes qué hora es, jovencito?

Derek resopló. —Ese no es mi segundo nombre.

—Estoy improvisando.

Sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con Stiles. —Fui a recoger a Scott. Y luego descubrí que no era necesario.

Stiles se rió. —Deberías haberlo llamado y preguntar.

—Bueno... es bueno que apareciera de todos modos porque me dio una sorpresa muy agradable.

—Ew, Derek, vamos. No quiero saber lo que tú y Scott hacen juntos cuando no estoy cerca.

Derek se quedó boquiabierto. —¿Incluso entiendes lo que estás sugiriendo? ¿De verdad crees que Scott y yo pensamos el uno en el otro de esa manera? ¿Nos tocamos tan íntimamente? Mis manos sobre él, su...

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Fue una broma! Cielos...

Derek rió disimuladamente, contando eso como una victoria para él.

—Así que tienes la mercancía, ¿verdad?

—Mm-hmm.

—¿Y tomaste uno por día como dije?

—No.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Pero para ser justos, los compartí con Isaac.

—¿Isaac?

—Sí. Él... parecía que estaba teniendo una noche difícil. Así que salimos. ¿Ves? Soy un tipo agradable. Comparto cosas.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. Voy a tener que recompensarte cuando llegue a casa.

Derek sonrió. —Me gusta como suena eso, —respondió con la voz baja.

Escuchó a Stiles jadear. —¡Señor Hale, me refería a un lote de galletas recién horneadas! —dijo con falso escándalo.

Derek sonrió. —Bueno, eso no es lo que tenía en mente. No, en absoluto. —Podía oír al chico farfullar por teléfono. Él contó eso como otra victoria. Derek estaba disfrutando esto, mucho. —Stiles... —suspiró, voz ronca, queriendo burlarse del chico.

Stiles estuvo callado por un momento. Entonces, con la voz igualmente baja, respiró. —Dere...

—¡Stiles! ¡Ahora es el momento de dormir! ¡No de sexo telefónico!

Derek se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del Sheriff en el fondo.

—¡Papá! ¡Ni siquiera soy! ¿Qué estás...

—¿Entonces por qué bajas la mano por los pantalones?

—¡Papá, Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasa? —Escuchó al chico gemir antes de volver a un decibel normal. —¿Derek? Lo juro, el hombre está loco. Mis manos no están cerca de...

—¡Stiles! ¡La loción es para hidratar! No para...

—¡Solo comerás nada más que hamburguesas de soja para el resto de la semana! —Stiles gruñó sobre la línea. —¿Derek? Lo siento. Hay un padre malhumorado que necesita ser derrotado. Te llamaré por la mañana.

Derek, aunque decepcionado, solo sonrió divertido. —Sí, está bien. ¿Ah, y Stiles?

—¿Sí?

—Te echo de menos.

Prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa por teléfono. —Yo también te extraño, Derek.

Derek solo sonrió a cambio.

—¡Stiles! ¡Los pañuelos son para los mocos! No para...

—¡Estoy colgando ahora, papá! ¡Relájate!

Derek se rió entre dientes, escuchando a Stiles refunfuñar por teléfono.

—No lo estoy, por cierto. Solo para que lo sepas. Mi padre es un psicótico.

Derek estuvo en silencio por un momento. Entonces, —Eso es una pena.

—¿Espera qué?

Derek sonrió. —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Colgó el teléfono, lo colocó en el cargador y sonrió con aire satisfecho al techo. Él pensó que toda la llamada fue un éxito. Y aunque echaba mucho de menos a su amigo, estaba seguro de que sobreviviría la semana si el resto de sus llamadas funcionaban igual de bien.

 

 

El miércoles, Derek estaba en su apartamento una tarde, acostado en la cama, acurrucado con la camiseta de Stiles 'Stud Muffin', solo pensando en lo que había pasado el domingo. Al principio había estado muy preocupado por casi haber perdido a Stiles casi sin haber podido decirle cómo se siente con respecto a él. Y sí, fue una experiencia bastante traumática que pudo haber salido terriblemente, terriblemente mal. Pero la mente de Derek comenzó a vagar, sus pensamientos iban de la preocupación, al alivio, a algo completamente diferente.

'Estaba desnudo'

Derek se movió en su cama, abrazando la camisa cerca de él.

'Si hubiera fingido que no había toallas, él habría estado completamente desnudo en mi regazo. En mi regazo cuando yo mismo estaba casi desnudo' La idea le dio a Derek una sensación embriagadora.

Por supuesto, en ese momento, todo en lo que Derek podía pensar era en mantener a Stiles a salvo y con vida. La única vez que no pensaba en eso fue durante el momento de modestia de Stiles, en el que Derek echó un vistazo al chico desnudo. 'Qué mal que falló...' suspiró derrotado. 'Pero... ¿qué dijo él? Siento que dijo algo importante mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa. Algo que debería recordar...' Una vez más, lo único en lo que realmente se había enfocado en ese momento era sacar a Stiles de su ropa empapada, en lugar del hecho de que en realidad estaba desvistiendo el objeto de sus afectos. No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada sexual. Pero ahora que estaba aburrido en casa, parecía que eso era todo en lo que Derek podía pensar.

'Esto está mal. Stiles estaba helado. Su piel era tan pálida y sus labios se volvieron morados. Pero... había tanta piel. Y sus piernas estaban envueltas en mí... Dios... ¿así sería como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo? Largos miembros se envolvieron a mi alrededor, él en mi regazo, yo agarrándolo...'

Derek rodó sobre su estómago, enterró su cara en su almohada y dejó escapar un largo gemido. Podía sentir que reaccionaba.

'Noooo... se estaba muriendo. No puedo pensar en él sexualmente mientras se estaba muriendo. No puedo pensar en lo suave que era su piel a pesar de lo frío que era. O sobre cómo solo quiero besar cada lunar de su cuerpo. O cómo podría haberlo calentado empujando...'

Derek saltó de su cama. Aunque había tomado una antes después de su entrenamiento, pensó que era un buen momento para darse una ducha fría.

Y luego, cuando Stiles pensó que sería gracioso enviarle a Derek una imagen de un pequeño lobo aullador que dibujó en el vapor del espejo de su baño, todo lo que Derek podía enfocar era el reflejo nublado... del chico medio desnudo porqué-¿no podría-estar-mejor-enfocado?!. No hace falta decir que Derek tuvo que darse otra ducha antes de que terminara el día.

 

 

El jueves, Derek estaba decidido a no dejar que su mente vagara por la piel pálida y el pecho firme de Stiles, por miedo a que realmente quisiera aumentar su factura de agua.

Era tarde en la tarde cuando Derek recibió una llamada de RESPONDE AL TELÉFONO DEREK O TE MATARÉ MIENTRAS DUERMES. Soy Laura. Se preguntó brevemente si tal vez debería cambiar el nombre del contacto antes de descartar la idea y responder a la llamada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es esa una forma de saludar a tu hermana?

Derek rodó los ojos. —Hola. ¿Qué?

La escuchó bufar por la línea. —A pesar de que eres un hermano horrible, sigo siendo una hermana increíble que simplemente pensó que te dejaría saber que tengo una pequeña cita.

—Laura, tu vida es tu vida, pero desapruebo que hayas engañado a tu prometido.

Ella se burló. —No estoy engañando a Tom, listillo. Tengo una cita con tu pequeño amigo panadero. Él me va a enseñar cómo hacer pastel de calabaza. Solo quería saber si sabias qué tipo de cosas le gustaba. Quería conseguirle un regalo por esto y por la tarta de manzana de antes.

Derek frunció el ceño. —No. Eso no está permitido.

—¿No puedo comprar un regalo para tu novio?

Derek se enderezó, sintiéndose ponerse a la defensiva. —No, Laura. El pastel. No puedes hacerlo con él.

—Um, en realidad, creo que puedo. Acabo de comprar una calabaza de buen tamaño.

—Bueno, hornea otra cosa. Porque si vosotros dos están horneando pastel, eso significa que está haciendo crema batida. Y no pueden tener crema batida. Lo nuestro es la crema batida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Laura, no hagas pastel con Stiles! —Estaba siendo petulante, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Tenía la privación de Stiles y el hecho de que su hermana no solo pasara tiempo con él, sino que también se pusiera a hablar con él, lo hacía irrazonable, infantil y ridículamente posesivo.

—Deberías escucharte a ti mismo, de verdad. Es como si tuvieras ansiedad por la separación.

'Tal vez sea porque lo hago', Derek bromeó internamente. Y realmente, lo hacía. De hecho, se encontró varias veces en la estación de tren en los últimos días, quería comprar un billete, pero finalmente pensó que sería demasiado. Y realmente no quería encontrarse con el extremo del cañón del Sheriff al aparecer. Eso no parecía divertido en absoluto.

—Haz galletas, —dijo Derek, malhumorado. —O una tarta o algo. Pero no pastel. Nada que requiera crema batida.

Él la escuchó gemir. —Eres absurdo y estás en el límite de lo patético, peque. Pero como soy una hermana increíble, insistiré en que no falte nada. ¿De acuerdo, mocoso?

A pesar de sus duras palabras y tono molesto, Derek dio un suspiro de alivio. —Eres increíble.

—Lo sé. Entonces, ¿ideas para regalar? Tal vez debería conseguirle una bufanda nueva. Sigue usando la misma.

Derek se animó. —¿Te refieres a la gris oscura con flecos?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Derek no escuchó su pregunta, demasiado complacido de escuchar que Stiles todavía estaba usando su bufanda.

—Oh demonios, es tuya ¿no? —Él realmente podía sentirla rodar sus ojos por el teléfono. —Retiro lo dicho. Ambos son patéticos.

Derek estaba muy complacido de preocuparse.

—Uf, —se burló. —Sabes qué, eres inútil. Yo mismo encontraré un regalo.

—Eres increíble, Laura, —Derek sonrió. —Recuerda, pasteles no.

—Sí, sí, sí, —refunfuñó. —Y dado que estoy cediendo a tus locos caprichos, —añadió, —eso significa que puedo contarle acerca de tu fase de 'King of the Wild Things (Donde viven los monstruos)', ¿vale? ¡Te amo! ¡Adiós!

Derek se desinfló al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos. 'MENOS INCREÍBLE' él gritó, pero ella ya había colgado. Maldecía internamente la falta de asombro cuando se trataba de su hermana, con poca esperanza de que ella olvidaría cuando ella y Stiles se encontraran. Sabía que no tendría tanta suerte.

Pero más tarde, cuando Derek recibió un mensaje de foto de Stiles, descubrió que ya no podía negar su asombro, contento de que su memoria se mantuviera firme. Era una imagen de Stiles con una gorra blanca con orejas puntiagudas, sosteniendo un cupcake diseñado para parecer una de las cosas salvajes, con los ojos cerrados mientras fingía besar el dulce. Él lo había subtitulado con las palabras: 'Te comeré, ¡te quiero tanto!'

Y aunque sabía que eran una referencia a una línea en el libro, Derek decidió creer que las palabras eran para él. Derek era una cosa salvaje, y Stiles era incuestionablemente su rey. Él sonrió. Laura podría ser la hermana más increíble que podría tener, pero para él, Stiles era la persona más increíble del mundo.

 

 

Cuando Derek se despertó el viernes por la mañana, estaba eufórico. En realidad se despertó, se dio cuenta de que era viernes, y luego saltó de su cama en pura felicidad.

Había pasado cuatro días sin Stiles. Técnicamente, solo pasaron cuatro días sin haberlo visto físicamente, tocado o incluso olido, pero para Derek, eso hizo la diferencia. Verlo a través de imágenes o escuchar su voz por teléfono simplemente no era suficiente. Estaba más que listo para tener a Stiles a su lado.

'Sabes, estos pocos días de diferencia es como si se hubiera ido de viaje sin mí...' Pero entonces Derek pensó en lo que podría haber pasado si él no hubiera ido en el viaje y no lo hizo, no le gustaba a dónde fue esa corriente de pensamiento porque terminó con la posible muerte del niño que anhelaba ver. Se reorientó a sí mismo, encontrando un vértigo que comenzaba a burbujear desde adentro.

Continuó con su entrenamiento de la mañana, haciendo más de todo debido a la oleada de energía que sentía. Incluso tuvo un cuidado extra en la ducha, deseando estar absolutamente limpio, perfecto y prístino cuando llegara Stiles. Y una vez que terminó su baño, vestido y listo para partir, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía que esperar otras quince horas hasta que llegara el tren.

Con un gemido, se derrumbó en su sofá, ansioso y frustrado, deseando que el tiempo saltara solo por esta vez. Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo. '¿Qué hago hasta entonces?'

El tiempo prácticamente se detuvo para Derek, y decidió no acelerar a un ritmo más rápido como esperaba. Él gimió, pasándose el brazo por la cara. Quince horas parecían estar a un siglo de distancia.

 

 

Derek podría haber estado un poco ansioso por llegar a la estación de tren esa noche. Stiles no llegaría hasta las diez, lo sabía. Pero eso realmente no lo detuvo de dejar su apartamento casi dos horas antes.

'¿Pero y si pincho un neumático en el camino?' Derek pensó. '¿O qué pasa si algo importante sucedió que causa un atasco? La lluvia disminuyó en los últimos dos días, pero ¿y si llueve torrencialmente esta noche? Eso podría causar algunas demoras con los conductores lentos y un posible deslizamiento por el agua'

Pero nada de eso había sucedido y eso solo dejó a Derek con una hora y media de aburrimiento antes de que llegara el tren de Stiles. Había empezado a mirar su foto más reciente en su teléfono, leyendo la leyenda una y otra vez. 'Te comeré, ¡te quiero tanto!' repitió, sintiendo su corazón hincharse. Lo había mirado tanto que se convenció a sí mismo de que el cupcake en sus manos era en realidad una interpretación suave de sí mismo, con las espesas cejas que Stiles había dibujado. Y nada lo convencería de lo contrario. 'Así que en realidad, Stiles quiere besarme y no ese pequeño pastelito tonto' reflexionó. Volvió a mirar la imagen y no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Así que en su cabeza estaba centrada en ello que lo sobresaltó cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, señalando una llamada de Cuidado: Muerde. Derek reunió su ingenio y respondió.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hey, Señor Hale! —llegó la alegre voz de Scott. —¿Cómo le va?

—Nada mal, —respondió despreocupadamente.

—¿Estás en casa? Todavía falta algo más de una hora para que te vayas.

—Um, sí, —mintió. —Solo... matando el tiempo antes de que llegue, —Al menos la segunda parte no era falsa.

—Sobre eso. Quería decir que, um, me han dicho que tal vez no traigas a Stiles a casa de inmediato. Y lo entiendo, quieren quedar y todo, pero realmente lo necesito en casa, como, de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —Derek frunció el ceño. No le gustaba a dónde iba esto. —¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el evento de caridad se acerca y Stiles e Isaac no hemos tenido la oportunidad de practicar juntos durante casi dos semanas y realmente, realmente no puedo estropear esto. ¡Esto es para mi trabajo, Señor Hale! Necesito a Stiles en casa inmediatamente para poder practicar todo lo posible antes del concierto.

Derek frunció el ceño. Revisó el programa en su teléfono antes de contestar y enarcó una ceja. 'El evento de caridad es la próxima semana. ¿Por qué necesita todo este tiempo para practicar?'

—¿Señor Hale? —Escuchó la pequeña voz de Scott.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. —Scott, tendrán mucho tiempo para practicar. Una o dos horas no lo matarán.

—¡Pero podría ser! Por favor, Señor Hale. ¡Cada segundo cuenta! El Señor Deaton está super calmado, pero dudo que apreciará que arruinemos la noche debido a la falta de práctica. Necesito a Stiles en casa. Y luego, después del concierto, no tengo problema en compartirlo contigo, cincuenta y cincuenta.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. ¿Cincuenta cincuenta?' Derek se burló. A él no le gustó ni un poco. —Noventa y diez.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!

—Ochenta y veinte.

—Sesenta y cuarenta, y eso es solo porque sé que él querrá el diez por ciento adicional contigo.

Derek se mordió el labio. —¿Setenta y treinta?

—¡Sesenta y cuarenta! ¡Esto ya no es negociable, Señor Hale!

Derek resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Bien, —gruñó. Sin embargo, Derek estaba contando las horas en que Stiles estuviera dormido como parte del tiempo de Scott. El chico de cabello desordenado simplemente no necesitaba saber eso.

—Está bien, bien. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? Por favor, solo llévalo a casa enseguida y danos todo el tiempo de práctica que necesitamos hasta la hora del evento, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek resopló. A él no le gustaba exactamente. Pero sabía que esto significaba mucho para Scott. —Bien, —dijo de nuevo.

—¡Gracias, Señor Hale! ¡Hasta luego! ¡Por favor no me mate! —Y con eso, Scott colgó.

Derek se burló. 'Como si eso fuera una opción' Aunque en última instancia significaría que tenía a Stiles para él solo, nada de esas tonterías de sesenta y cuarenta, Stiles quedaría devastado si algo le sucediera a Scott. Y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Derek podría estar un poco molesto por eso también. Scott lentamente, muy lentamente, había estado creciendo en él.

La función benéfica obviamente fue importante no solo para Scott, sino también para Stiles e Isaac. Los tres juntos deben haber trabajado duro para hacer bien su concierto. Y aunque Derek quería pasar tanto tiempo con Stiles como podía, estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado un poco, para darles el tiempo que necesitaban para cumplir el trabajo que se les exigía. Todo el asunto de los sesenta y cuarenta era una tontería, pero Derek entendía la necesidad de Scott de delegar, de tratar de hacer las cosas a su manera. Sesenta y cuarenta se suponía que era la recompensa de Derek por hacer lo que le decían, por darle a Scott el tiempo que necesitaba para poner a su banda en forma.

Derek negó con la cabeza. 'No soy un perro. No necesito una recompensa por hacer lo que dice'. Él se burló. Además... es un ochenta y veinte y eso es todo.

Eventualmente, Derek saltó de su coche, sintiéndose ansioso, necesitando estirar las piernas mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren. Había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro de la plataforma, obteniendo muchas miradas extrañas de los pocos rezagados que también esperaban la llegada del tren.

'Está bien, entonces tal vez accedí a llevarlo a casa de inmediato. Pero eso no significa que tenga que conducir rápido. De hecho, eso sería imprudente. No soy un dios. No quiero alterar el destino. Lento y constante es una apuesta segura y segura' sonrió para sus adentros. Además, Scott está enloqueciendo por nada. Una semana es una gran cantidad de tiempo para prepararse. Bueno... tal vez no si Stiles trabaja temprano. Y luego Isaac también tiene trabajo. Y por supuesto, Scott tiene trabajo. Y luego, teniendo en cuenta las comidas, realmente solo tienen las tardes juntas. Tal vez es por eso que Scott se está volviendo loco'

La línea de pensamiento de Derek fue interrumpida cuando escuchó el sonido de un tren acercándose. Su corazón saltó, listo para salir de su pecho mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía de inmediato por su rostro. '¡Él está aquí!' La oleada de energía que sintió en su excitación lo hizo querer correr en círculos. Pero se contuvo, recordándose a sí mismo que no. Él no era un perro.

Derek vio que el tren se acercaba, tratando de ver al chico que había estado esperando ver a través de las ventanas. Se había estado moviendo demasiado rápido para realmente ver algo, entonces Derek retrocedió, esperando que Stiles bajase del tren. Vio que un puñado de pasajeros salían y trataba en vano de ver si alguno de ellos era familiar.

—¡Derek!

Su corazón se disparó, escuchando su voz. La cabeza de Derek giró en la dirección de donde se llamaba su nombre y lo vio. Stiles estaba allí, saludándolo con la mano, sonriéndole, corriendo hacia él. Derek no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió antes de apresurarse para encontrarse con él en el medio.

Una vez que estuvieron a solo unos pies de distancia, Stiles dejó caer su bolsa y saltó a los brazos extendidos de Derek. Giraron alrededor, la fuerza de su abrazo tan fuerte. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello del chico, sintiéndose aliviado y feliz de tenerlo de regreso. Derek estaba sonriendo como un idiota, acariciando a Stiles, respirando su aroma. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y honestamente sintió que no podía abrazarlo lo suficiente. En los brazos de este muchacho era donde él pertenecía.

—Te extrañé, —suspiró Derek, de repente sintiendo que había corrido un maratón.

—Yo también te extrañé.

La voz en su oído era un consuelo para todos sus seres. Stiles estaba de vuelta. Y Derek nunca quiso que se fuera otra vez.

Stiles se apartó para mirar a su amigo a los ojos, su sonrisa se correspondía con la de Derek. —Estás tan desaliñado, —soltó una risita, pasándose el dorso de los dedos por la mandíbula de Derek, frotándose la nariz.

Derek no podía admitir que a pesar de todos los cuidados extra que tomó en la ducha, esto fue porque su excitación esta mañana hizo que sus manos fueran demasiado inestables para afeitarse sin temor a cortarse. En lugar de eso, simplemente le apartó las manos al chico antes de tirar de su sombrero sobre sus ojos. Era la misma gorra de lobo blanco que había usado en la foto. —Todavía estás usando ese sombrero. —Él miró hacia abajo y sonrió. —Y mi bufanda.

Stiles arregló su sombrero. —¿Qué? Tu hermana me lo compró como regalo de agradecimiento. Pensé que era lindo. Además —sonrió. —Necesito el equipo adecuado si voy a domesticar al Rey de las cosas salvajes. —Volvió a pasar las manos por el cuello de Derek, riéndose para sus adentros.

Derek tomó esas muñecas en sus manos otra vez, tirando de ellas hasta que estuvieron a sus espaldas, hasta que los brazos de Stiles lo rodearon. Bajó la cabeza, y se inclinó, susurrando suavemente, —Ya lo has hecho.

Cuando Derek volvió a mirar, Stiles se sonrojó, una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Sus labios que se veían suaves, cálidos y acogedores. Labios que Derek quería reclamar por sí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque a pesar de todo, los abrazos, las manos, las burlas y el coqueteo flagrante, Stiles nunca admitió directamente ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Derek, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Derek aún fuera un poco inseguro.

Además, besar a Stiles en este momento en la estación de tren significaría inevitablemente que no querría llevar a Stiles a casa como lo pidió Scott. Lo más probable es que arrojara al chico a su coche y condujera hasta un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos, donde nadie podría molestarlos nunca más. Un lugar sin lagos congelados y todos los limones que pueda desear. Todo lo que necesitaba Stiles, y Derek estaría bien en cualquier lugar.

Pero Stiles tenía sus amigos. Y Stiles se preocupaba por sus amigos. Entonces, Derek sabía que esconderlo no era realmente una opción. En cambio, Derek solo suspiró de nuevo, dando un paso atrás y guiando las muñecas de Stiles hacia sus costados antes de soltarlas. —Vamos, entonces. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Derek se acercó a donde Stiles dejó caer sus cosas y lo recogió antes de abrir el camino hacia su coche.

Stiles se le acercó, bucleando sus brazos con una sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿cómo han estado las cosas? ¿Qué hiciste? Quiero decir, ¿aparte de comenzar con tu aspecto de 'hombre de las montaña'?

Derek se burló. —Estás celoso de que realmente me puedo dejar crecer la barba. —Stiles se rio, la música sonora de los oídos privados de Derek. —Y las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas. Realmente no hice mucho. —'Excepto esperar con anticipación por la próxima vez que me llamaras...' agregó a sí mismo.

—Bueno, me lo pasé muy bien en la vuelta a casa. Quiero decir, a excepción de todo el trabajo de 'hacer las tareas domésticas'. Pensarías que caerse sobre hielo me daría un pase para librarme de todo, ¡pero no! No es para un Sheriff malvado que se niega rotundamente a quitar el polvo.

Derek se imaginó a Stiles con el traje de una doncella francesa, balanceándose alrededor de un plumero antes de decidir que probablemente era inapropiado.

—Pero tu hermana fue una delicia, —agregó Stiles. —Ella me contó muchas historias.

Derek gimió mentalmente. Se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor si se uniera a Stiles en Beacon Hills, solo para asegurarse de que su hermana no arruinara su vida. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Stiles todavía estaba abrazando su brazo, sonriendo divertidamente a sí mismo, parecía una buena señal. 'Al menos Laura no dijo nada para asustarlo'

Entraron en el Camaro, Derek arrojando la bolsa de Stiles en los asientos traseros antes de tomar su asiento. Stiles saltó al asiento del pasajero antes de girarse ansiosamente hacia Derek.

—Oye, entonces estaba pensando, todavía es temprano, así que tal vez podamos ver una película y...

Derek frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba bien. Llevando a Stiles a su lugar para que puedan acurrucarse en el sofá en la oscuridad, compartiendo palomitas de maíz. Pero él sacudió su cabeza. —Lo siento. Le dije a Scott que te llevaría directamente a casa.

—¿Qué? Patético.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Está convencido de que necesitan toda la práctica que puedan para el concierto del evento de caridad

Stiles se burló. —Por favor. El tipo me llamó todos los días para asegurarse de que practicaba, y lo hice. Así que ahora, voy a pasar el tiempo contigo, que no te he visto en toda la semana, así que ahora es el momento de Derek.

Derek gruñó por dentro. Eso sonaba muy bien. Pero él se mantuvo firme. —No, Stiles. Mira, sé que esto es importante para Scott. Y sé que Scott es importante para ti. Entonces, si él quiere que vayas a tu casa a practicar, te llevaré a tu casa a practicar.

Stiles se desplomó en su asiento, haciendo pucheros. —Supongo que tienes razón. Estúpido Scott y su estúpido trabajo, —refunfuñó sin entusiasmo, sin quererlo. —¡Pero! —Se sentó de nuevo, con una sonrisa volviendo a su rostro. —Después de que todo esto se termine, entonces seremos tú y yo, ¿está bien?

—Definitivamente, —Derek sonrió. Como si lo hubiera dejado de otra manera.

—Hey, ¿qué tal si en lugar de llevarme directo, directo a casa, hacemos una pequeña parada?

—Stiles...

—¡Solo por tu casa! Te preparé más dulces antes de irme ya que te quejabas de cómo tú e Isaac las acabaron una vez que Scott las entregó, incluso después de que te dijera que solo comas una por día.

Derek se burló. —No me quejé.

—Claro, claro, —se rió Stiles. —Y habría traído algunos de esos cupcakes de calabaza y nuez que hice con tu hermana, pero ella dijo que no debería malcriarte tanto. —Se rió entre dientes al ver el ceño fruncido de Derek. —Pero lo que sí tengo, podemos dejarlos en tu casa antes de llevarme a casa.

—Oh, entonces ahora voy a llevarte a casa.

—Sí, vamos. No te he visto desde el domingo y estaré atrapado en mi sala de estar con los chicos en el futuro previsible, así que vamos a pasar el rato un poco antes de eso. ¿Por favor?

La idea fue ciertamente tentadora, especialmente si Stiles tenía razón. Él, Scott e Isaac pasarían la próxima semana practicando hasta que se les cayeran los dedos, por lo que cualquier momento que él tuviera con el chico era limitado. Aunque ciertamente no complacería a Scott, Derek asintió. —Bien vale.

—¡Hurra! —Stiles vitoreó, aplaudiendo ante la victoria.

Derek hizo lo que le dijeron y los llevó a su casa. Una vez allí, Stiles agarró su bolso del asiento trasero y siguió al chico mayor.

Stiles comenzó a reír cuando entraron. —¡Sí! ¡Mi acaparador ha vuelto!

Derek frunció el ceño de nuevo a su amigo. —¿De qué estás hablando? No es tan sucio. —Stiles estaba siendo injusto. Su ropa estaba al menos en su habitación o al lado de la lavadora; sus viejos periódicos estaban sobre una pila en su mesa de comedor, esperando ser reciclados; y mientras todavía tenía un par de cajas de comida china para llevar y una sola caja de pizza solitaria que probablemente ya debería haber visto el interior de un contenedor de basura, Derek apenas pensó que era tan malo. —Este es el nivel adecuado de desorden que tendría alguien de mi edad cuando vive solo. Tú eres el que tiene el problema.

Stiles simplemente se rió un poco más antes de abrazar a Derek, abrazándolo por detrás. —Estoy contento de haber vuelto.

Derek sonrió, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Stiles. —Yo también.

Stiles abrió su chaqueta y dejó caer su mochila en el sofá, una idea que se le vino a la mente. —¡Hey! ¿Sabes qué sería genial?

'Si confiesas tu amor eterno por mí aquí y ahora...' Derek pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Chocolate caliente!

Derek se enfurruñó internamente, el destino ignoro su pedido una vez más. —¿Chocolate caliente?

—¡Sí! Para nuestro paseo. Hace frío afuera. —Stiles ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Simplemente saltó a la cocina y buscó las cosas que necesitaba.

Derek, por su parte, conscientemente comenzó a juntar todos sus cartones de comida vacíos para al menos ponerlos en una pila para tirarlos más tarde. Una vez hecho esto, se sentó en el mostrador y observó a Stiles trabajar, reflexionando sobre la idea de lo natural que se sentía. Le encantaría volver a casa en Stiles, relajarse y descansar con él después de un largo día de trabajo. Se acurrucarían juntos en el sofá y charlarían distraídamente sobre un caso en el que estaban trabajando mientras compartían una taza de chocolate caliente. Luego él o Stiles encontrarían algo que no habían visto antes y el caso se resolvería y luego se involucrarían los besos de felicitaciones. Derek sonrió ante la idea.

—¿Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Derek?

Derek salió de sus pensamientos sobre su vida futura con Stiles para ver al chico agitando una mano frente a sus ojos. Lo golpeó y lo miró. —¿Qué?

Stiles sonrió. —Dije, '¿Tienes chocolate?' No puedes tener chocolate caliente sin el chocolate.

—Uh, sí. Allí dentro, —señaló en el armario designado.

—Ah, —señaló Stiles, abriendo la puerta. —Al lado de los cuencos. ¿Cómo he echado de menos eso?

Derek rodó los ojos. Su sistema funcionaba para él. Eso es todo lo que importa. Al menos hasta que Stiles se mudara con él. Luego podría poner el chocolate donde quisiera. 'En realidad, podríamos obtener sirope de chocolate y dejarlo en el dormitorio... Eso estaría bien... y desordenado... y las lenguas...' Sus pensamientos comenzaron a fragmentarse, para tener menos sentido, como la imagen de lamer chocolate de Stiles inundó su cerebro.

—¡Derek!

Una vez más, el chico mayor fue sacado de sus pensamientos caprichosos mientras miraba a su amigo en la cocina. —¿Qué?

—Dios mío, hombre. ¿En qué estás pensando? Estás tan distraído.

—Nada. Solo.... chocolate.

—¿Solo en chocolate? —Stiles repitió.

Y lamer tu piel, sí. Derek simplemente asintió. —Solo en chocolate.

Stiles se rió entre dientes mientras cortaba algunas piezas de chocolate antes de agregarlas a la olla con la que estaba trabajando. —Estaba diciendo que podías sacar tus dulces de mi bolsa. Quiero decir, si las quieres. No estoy del todo seguro de que lo hagas, por la manera en que sigues desquitándome.

Derek ya estaba de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde Stiles dejó sus cosas, haciendo que el chico se riera una vez más. Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y se encendió cuando vio la caja de dulces encima.

—Y mientras estás allí, dobla esa manta. No es tan difícil doblar una manta después de usarla, Derek, —reprendió.

—Bueno, entonces díselo a Isaac porque él es quien a usó, —replicó, encantado por dentro por cómo Stiles ya sonaba como su molesta esposa.

—¿Isaac la usó?

—Sí, —respondió Derek, recogiendo la manta para doblarla al azar. —Durmió hace unos días.

—Oh. No lo sabía. ¿Él te lo pidió?

Derek arrojó la manta a un lado y abrió su caja para coger una galleta. —No, era tarde y cuando le di una almohada y esta manta, a él no pareció importarle. No me importó. Isaac es un buen tipo.

Stiles simplemente asintió.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Derek comenzó a sonar. Echó un vistazo a la identificación de la persona que llamaba. —Es Scott.

—¡No lo respondas! —Stiles siseó.

—No puedo no contestarlo, —dijo Derek resoplando. Scott probablemente solo estaba registrando. Pulsó el botón 'Contestar'. —¿Sí?

—¿Dónde están chicos? Deberían haber estado aquí ya.

—Oh um... —Echó un vistazo a la cocina y vio a Stiles haciendo un gesto con las manos. —Tuvimos algunos... problemas con el coche. —Stiles sonrió, dándole a Derek un pulgar hacia arriba. —Sí. Pero está resuelto y ahora estamos en camino.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás mintiendo?

Derek frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Scott continuó.

—Solo tráelo a casa pronto, ¿vale? Sesenta y cuarenta, Señor Hale.

Derek se burló. —Sí, sí. Estamos en camino, —dijo de nuevo antes de colgar. Tomó su caja de dulces y caminó hacia la cocina para dejarlos en el mostrador antes de mirar a Stiles. —¿Estás listo? Creo que tu guardián podría venir golpeando mi puerta si estás fuera mucho más tiempo.

Stiles rió disimuladamente. —Mi guardián... ¿Tienes un termo? ¿O algo?

—Umm... —Derek entró en la cocina y revolvió los armarios, preguntándose si esa sería una de las cosas que su hermana le compró durante su pequeña juerga de compras. —Solo tengo uno, —se encogió de hombros, bajándolo del estante.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, tomando el contenedor y enjuagándolo rápidamente. —Podemos simplemente compartir. —Sirvió hábilmente el chocolate caliente en la taza aislada, cerrando la tapa una vez que estaba lleno. Le tendió la olla a Derek. —Aquí, pruébalo.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —¿Fuera de la olla?

El niño sonrió. —¿Por qué no?

Derek solo negó con la cabeza. Tomó la olla de su amigo y bebió un sorbo del líquido tibio. La bebida era rica en chocolate, cremosa por la leche, con un toque de algo más. Dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Stiles. —Espera. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto con cosas que encontraste en mis alacenas? No parece posible.

Stiles se rió entre dientes, tomando la olla de Derek para sorber algo para él. —Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer si te tomas algo de tiempo para mezclarlas juntas. Para esto, todo lo que necesitas es chocolate, leche, un poco de sal y una pizca de canela. ¡Fácil! —él sonrió. Bebió el resto de la bebida y colocó la olla en el fregadero antes de recoger su mochila y pasársela por encima del hombro. —¿Listo?

Derek asintió, siguiendo a Stiles por la puerta.

Caminaron despacio hasta el apartamento de Stiles, turnándose para tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente, especialmente deliciosa en el frío del invierno.

—Practica, practica, practica —suspiró Stiles. —Admitiré que cuando Scott se fue, no practiqué tanto como probablemente él quería, pero sí cogí la guitarra.

—¿Qué van a estar tocando?

—Solo algunas canciones de Navidad. Y algunas canciones viejas para los viejos, —se rió entre dientes.

—¿Cantarás?

—Oh, Dios no. Eso es para Scott. Él es el cantante. Y Isaac lo respalda. Solo me pongo de pie y me veo bonito.

'Eso será bastante fácil para ti', pensó Derek. Pero luego se preguntó acerca de la gente que iría al evento de caridad. ¿Y si pensaran lo mismo? Podrían encontrar a Stiles atractivo y Derek ciertamente no quería que nadie comiera los productos. Él frunció el ceño. —Creo que deberían hacer lo de KISS e ponerse maquillaje de cara completa. Y disfraces locos. Ser irreconocibles.

Stiles se rió. —Bueno, ahora hay un pensamiento. Quizás Scott vaya por eso. Quiero decir, todavía tiene su disfraz de Batman y todavía tengo mi disfraz de Impulso. Y el año siguiente, Isaac fue de Linterna Verde, apuesto a que podría usar eso de nuevo. Eso sería bastante divertido.

Derek pensó en el traje ceñido que Stiles se había puesto en la fiesta de disfraces. 'No no no. Maldita sea, Derek, si usa esa cosa otra vez, ¡eso le dará a la gente más razones para mirar! ¡No empeores las cosas!' Se aclaró la garganta. —En realidad, no. Esa no es una buena idea. Este es un evento serio. Así que los trajes de superhéroes probablemente no encajen bien.

—Bueno, no creo que 'Villancicos para gatitos' sea serio, pero entiendo tu punto. Tal vez intentemos algo más elegante. ¿Un traje bien ajustado con una corbata delgada? Seremos un elegante acto de salón, todos vestidos igual que los Beatles.

Esto tampoco era bueno. Aunque nunca había visto a Stiles con ese atuendo, podía imaginar el resultado. Stiles sería probablemente suave y encantador en un buen traje. Entonces no Stiles necesitaba verse horrible e inaccesible para el evento. —Quizás tengas razón. Solo... ponte tus cosas normales —Esa me pareció la mejor opción. '¿Vaqueros holgados y una sudadera con capucha? Mucho mejor que una malla o un traje a medida. Seguro.'

Stiles se rió de nuevo. —Gracias por tu aporte, mi encantador pequeño consultor de vestuario, —arrulló antes de tomar la mano de Derek en la suya.

Derek rodó los ojos, pero suspiró de satisfacción al sentir la mano de Stiles presionada contra la suya. Entrelazó los dedos y bebió un poco más de chocolate caliente. Esperaba que con la bebida en la boca, podría evitar que sugiriera involuntariamente cualquier otra opción que haría que Stiles se viera halagador para cualquier otra persona. Había estado un segundo alejado de sugerir que no llevaran nada en absoluto, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que sería un desastre. 'No es como si realmente lo hubieran hecho...' Derek se burló mentalmente. Pero Stiles era un espíritu libre. Nunca sabías lo que haría. Y debido a eso, Derek sostuvo la mano de Stiles un poco más fuerte.

Demasiado pronto, llegaron. Derek suspiró cuando Stiles se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento y entró.

—¡Ah! ¡Finalmente! —dijo Scott, mientras atacaba la puerta para capturar a Stiles en un abrazo. —¡Bienvenido a casa, amigo!

Derek respetó su amistad lo suficiente como para no alejar a Scott.

—Hola Stiles. Bienvenido de regreso, —sonrió Isaac, dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo también.

Derek sofocó el impulso de gruñir y apartar a Stiles por el cuello. Stiles tenía permitido abrazar a la gente. De verdad. Lo hacía.

—Gracias por traerlo a casa, —dijo Scott, asintiendo con la cabeza a Derek. —Quiero decir, te tomaste tu tiempo, pero podría haber sido peor.

—Mucho peor, —admitió Derek, aunque recogió el tono de Scott. —Pero espera, ¿estás insinuando que no puedo quedarme?

Isaac rio. —Está convencido de que es mala suerte tener a un extraño escuchando durante la práctica.

—Aw, pero...

—Sin peros, Stiles, —Scott silenció a su amigo. —Deaton cuenta con nosotros. Confía en nosotros para que su recaudación de fondos sea un buen evento, así que no quiero decepcionarlo.

Stiles se burló. —¿Por qué no puedes poner tanto esfuerzo en tu trabajo escolar, eh? —Enganchó a Scott en una llave de cabeza y le dio un coscorrón.

—¡Ow! Stiles!

—Está bien, está bien, —Isaac rodó sus ojos, separando a sus dos compañeros de banda. —Basta, Stiles, dale las buenas noches a Derek. —Tiró de Scott hacia la sala donde estaban sus instrumentos.

Derek sonrió, mirando a Isaac ir, contento de que el rubio le hubiera dado a él y a Stiles unos segundos más de tiempo a solas. —Sabía que había una razón por la cual me gustaba más. —Miró a Stiles que lo había estado observando cuidadosamente. —Parece que será una buena noche.

Stiles asintió solemnemente, devolviéndole el Termo de Derek. —Supongo que te veré mañana.

—Solo si tu guardián te deja salir, —bromeó Derek.

Stiles se rió entre dientes antes de adelantarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de Derek. Derek instantáneamente reflejó el movimiento, tirando de Stiles en un abrazo. Se relajó en sus brazos, sintiéndose feliz, contento de que Stiles hubiera vuelto sano y salvo. Y a pesar de que no llegaría a ver a Stiles tanto como quería en el futuro previsible, estaba contento de saber que estaba cerca.

—Buenas noches, Stiles.

—Noches Derek. No comas todos tus dulces de una vez.

—No garantizo nada.

Stiles se rió de nuevo antes de alejarse. —Mañana. Será divertido.

Derek rodó los ojos. 'Mañana no será divertido. No si Scott te mantiene encerrado'. Él solo suspiró. —Ya veremos. —Derek comenzó a caminar hacia atrás por el pasillo. —Practica duro. Entonces quizás Scott te deje salir temprano.

—Pffft. Ya soy prácticamente un profesional, —resopló.

—No puedo esperar para ser el juez de eso.

—Entonces prepárate para sentirte intimidado porque ¿quién tiene dos pulgares y las manos más talentosas del mundo? Este tipo, —sonrió, señalando con los pulgares hacia sí mismo.

Derek solo se rió. Hizo una pausa, sonriendo a Stiles desde donde estaba en la puerta. Derek suspiró de contenido. —Estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto, Stiles.

Stiles se iluminó. —Yo también.

Y con eso, Derek finalmente se dio vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, su teléfono sonó, indicando un mensaje de texto del El increíblemente genial Stiles :D. Derek se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué podría necesitar decir cuando solo me he ido dos segundos? —Abrió el mensaje, su sonrisa creció en sus labios.

ya t echo de mns :3

Derek escribió una rápida respuesta.

Yo también te extraño.

Él sonrió contento, presionando su teléfono contra sus labios antes de deslizarlo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Realmente esperaba que Stiles practicara duro. Pero no le importaría recibir otro mordisco de un gruñón Scott sí el impulso de secuestrar realmente a Stiles lo venciera.

 

 

Fue bueno que Derek no hiciera ninguna promesa para evitar comer sus dulces. Aquella noche había acabado con sus galletas, y los había mojado en la leche que le quedaba. Luego, el sábado por la mañana abrió nuevamente la caja y, para la tarde del sábado, ya habían desaparecido las doce mini barras de limón. Es cierto que probablemente esas no fueron las comidas más saludables que tomó, pero cuando estaban tan deliciosas, Derek descubrió que no le importaba demasiado.

Había pasado el día esperando que Stiles lo llamara, diciendo que Scott les estaba dando una pausa de una hora o algo así. Había esperado que tal vez Stiles quisiera tomar un almuerzo rápido juntos o incluso un café antes de tener que volver. Demonios, incluso estaba esperando que tal vez Stiles se rebelara contra el tirano Scott y escapara de sus cobardes garras para encontrar consuelo y protección en los brazos del heroico y apreciado Derek, pero eso tampoco sucedió. La fuerte lluvia de la noche comenzaba a reflejar su melancólico estado de ánimo.

—Pensé que lo iba a ver hoy, —hizo un puchero. O sería un puchero si Derek realmente admitiera a sí mismo que, de hecho, hacía pucheros. —Hizo parecer que tendría algo de tiempo libre, pero creo que Scott es más exigente de lo que pensaba.

Derek decidió que era justo que, una vez terminada la semana y que Villancicos para gatitos terminara, pudiera mantener a Stiles solo por unos días. O una semana. Un mes, probablemente. O para siempre. Cualquiera de ellas.

Pero, tal como estaba, prácticamente había perdido toda esperanza de ver al chico ahora que ya eran casi las diez de la noche. 'Bonita diversión...'

Pero luego, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Derek saltó de su sofá donde se había estado hablando consigo mismo, eso era si lo admitiera, de hecho, estaba deprimido todo el día, y agarró su teléfono. Frunció el ceño al ver que solo era 'La Mandona Pelirroja'.

—¿Hola? —Él respondió sombrío.

—Bien, bien. Entonces no estás muerto.

Derek frunció el ceño a su teléfono. —¿Disculpa?

—¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debes estar aquí.

—Lydia. Soy Derek. Creo que llamaste a la persona equivocada.

—No, idiota. Te estoy llamando. Tú, que está a punto de ser un hombre muerto si no te traer tu culo en la próxima media hora.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ir a dónde?

—Um, ¿hola? ¿El evento de caridad? ¿Villancicos para gatitos? ¿Algo de esto te suena? Le dijiste a Stiles que estarías aquí.

Derek parpadeó. —Espera, ¿qué? Esa cosa es la próxima semana.

—No, en realidad es en este momento. Y deberías ver la expresión en la cara de Stiles. Sigue mirando a tu alrededor como si fueras a aparecer mágicamente.

—No, —dijo Derek con firmeza, incrédulo. —Stiles lo colocó en mi teléfono él mismo. Me puso un recordatorio. Incluso lo revisé otro día. La recaudación de fondos no será hasta la próxima semana.

—Derek, como miembro honorario de tu familia, puedo decir lo que voy a decir. Cállate. Sal de tu estúpido apartamento y trae tu trasero aquí antes de que yo misma vaya a matarte por romperle el corazón.

El teléfono emitió un pitido, indicando el final de la llamada. Derek miró su teléfono. 'No... pero... la próxima semana...' Tocó su menú y, efectivamente, el evento estaba programado para la próxima semana. —Pero si ella tiene razón, y él me está buscando...

—Mierda.

Él no podía arriesgarse. Derek entró en acción. Esperaba que la recaudación de fondos no fuera un evento formal porque no había tiempo para cambiarse. Sin embargo, estaba contento de que tuviera las manos lo bastante firmes para afeitarse esa mañana. Derek agarró su chaqueta, se puso las zapatillas sin siquiera molestarse con los cordones y salió corriendo por la puerta, buscando a tientas las llaves mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta apresuradamente detrás de él. Corrió hacia el estacionamiento, saltó a su coche y corrió por las calles hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

'¿Qué pasó? Se supone que es el próximo sábado, no este sábado. Entonces, ¿por qué Lydia dijo que era esta noche? ¿Ella está jugando conmigo? ¿Qué pasa si ella no lo está haciendo? ¿Voy demasiado tarde? ¿A qué hora comenzó? ¿A qué hora se supone que terminará?' Todas estas preguntas no estaban llevando a Derek a ninguna parte, solo sirviendo para hacerlo más difícil. Derek presionó el acelerador, rompiendo los límites de velocidad por mucho. No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por las señales de '45'. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho, teniendo en cuenta las luces rojas y azules que lo miraban desde su espejo retrovisor.

—Mierda. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué ahora? —él gimió. Se preguntó si valdría la pena iniciar una persecución a alta velocidad. Pero si tenía alguna esperanza de convertirse en detective, esa marca sin duda pondría una mancha en su registro. Derek se detuvo, silbando en derrota, deseando que esto terminara pronto.

El problema con los agentes de policía cuando detienen a una persona por exceso de velocidad es que deciden tomar su dulce tiempo para salir de su coche antes de manejar un negocio. Este oficial no fue la excepción. Derek gruñó de frustración mientras esperaba que el oficial subiera a su ventana.

—Señor, ¿sabe qué tan rápido iba a ir? —La mujer preguntó, inclinándose para mirar a Derek a los ojos. Ciertamente no estaba divertida por la situación, ni por el hecho de que ahora estaba parada bajo la lluvia.

—No, lo siento. Es solo que hay un ser...

—Señor, voy a necesitar ver su licencia y los papeles.

Derek resopló, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Cuanto más cumplía, más rápido terminaría esto. O eso esperaba.

—Mira, —intentó, mirando la etiqueta del oficial. —Oficial Morrell, si no le importa, hay una función benéfica que realmente necesito estar en...

—¿Vale la pena arriesgar la vida de los peatones que pasan u otros ciudadanos que conducen dentro del límite de velocidad designado?

La respuesta inmediata de Derek hubiera sido 'sí' ya que significaba llegar a Stiles, pero pensó que eso lo pondría en más problemas de lo que ya estaba.

—Exactamente, —dijo con un gallo en la cabeza.

Derek suspiró y miró el techo de su auto cuando el oficial comenzó a escribirlo. —Por favor dime que estos gatitos se quedan despiertos toda la noche... —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo solo... la función. Villancicos para Gatitos. Esperaba que no terminará pronto.

—¿Te refieres a la recaudación de fondos para el Doctor Deaton?

Derek se sentó. —¿Lo conoces?

—Sí. El Doctor Deaton es un buen amigo mío. Actúa como asesor en algunos de nuestros casos. Es un buen hombre. Esta recaudación de fondos ayudará a muchos animales necesitados.

—¿Entonces me dejarás ir? —Él esperó.

Ella rió. —No es una oportunidad, chico guapo —Arrancó la página de su libreta y se la dio a Derek, junto con su licencia y sus papeles. —Asegúrese de hacer una buena donación. —Ella se enderezó. —Ah, y por cierto, señor... —echó un vistazo a su libro antes de volver a cerrarlo, —... Hale. Tu pequeño evento acaba en unos diez minutos. Pero será mejor que conduzcas con seguridad el resto del camino hasta allí.

Derek asintió antes de encender su coche. Por mucho que deseara ignorar su advertencia y simplemente bloquear el resto del camino, Derek se mantuvo al borde del límite de velocidad, sin querer arriesgarse a otra situación. Ya era increíblemente tarde y no iba a hacer nada que empeorara las cosas.

'Stiles probablemente se decepcionará', pensó Derek, recordando la emoción en sus ojos cuando le contó a Derek al respecto. Y probablemente sea eso lo que quiso decir acerca de verme. Quería decir que me vería en el evento. Derek gruñó. —¡Maldición!

Cuando Derek entraba al estacionamiento, vio a muchos invitados saliendo. Él gimió para sus adentros. 'Mierda... ya ha terminado...' Saltó del auto y se precipitó adentro, sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él. La comida ya estaba siendo limpiada mientras se bajaban las decoraciones. Derek escaneó la habitación, mirando hacia el escenario, esperando ver a Stiles.

—¿Señor Hale?

Derek se giró. —¡Scott! ¿Dónde está Stiles?

—Amigo, ¿por qué estás tan tarde? Comenzó a las cinco.

—Scott, vamos. ¿Dónde está?

—Está bastante fastidiado de que no hayas aparecido.

—No lo sabía, ¿de acuerdo? No sabía que era esta noche. Pensé que era la próxima semana.

—¿La semana que viene? Técnicamente, era la próxima semana, pero luego se presionó. Pero si pensabas que era la semana próxima, ¿por qué crees que quería que Stiles fuera directo a la práctica? Tal vez quería hacer tanta práctica. como pudiéramos, pero no soy un conductor de esclavos, señor Hale.

Derek exhaló. Esto no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte. —Scott, por favor. ¿Dónde está Stiles?

Finalmente, cedió. Señaló hacia la barra. Derek vio a Stiles allí con Isaac y Jackson, sirviéndose un trago. Derek se dirigió después de agradecer a Scott por su ayuda.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, —sonrió con una sonrisa de Jackson. —Mira quién decidió aparecer.

—Déjalo en paz, Jackson, —gimió Isaac. —Hola, Derek.

—Hey, —asintió. —Stiles...

—Stiles no está hablando contigo, Tardón, —Jackson interrumpió. —Así que puedes volver a subir a tu coche y volver a intentarlo otro día.

—Cállate, Jackson, —Isaac frunció el ceño, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro.

—¡Ay! Hey, que te den, Lahey.

Isaac solo rodó sus ojos antes de alejar a Jackson por el cuello de su chaqueta. Logró darle a Derek una mirada solemne antes de irse.

Derek agradeció mentalmente al rubio, antes de concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en el chico detrás de la barra. —Stiles...

—Bueno, hola señor. ¿Qué puedo obtener para usted? —Dijo secamente, un gesto obvio de la primera vez que estaba enojado con Derek.

—Stiles, no sabía que era esta noche, —explicó.

El chico resopló con burla.

—No lo hice.

—Mira, Derek, lo entiendo. Las fiestas no son lo tuyo. Pero si realmente no querías venir, no era necesario. No dijiste que solo harías callar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que quería venir! ¡Stiles, aceleré todo el camino hasta aquí! ¡Tengo la multa por exceso de velocidad para demostrarlo!

Stiles todavía parecía poco convencido. —Entonces, ¿por qué estás apareciendo ahora? Y no me digas que no sabías cuándo era que lo puse en tu teléfono yo mismo. Configuré un recordatorio y todo.

—Oh, seguro que sí, —se defendió Derek, sacando su teléfono. Levantó el cronograma a Stiles. —Lo preparaste para la próxima semana, no esta noche. Ni siquiera habría sabido que era esta noche si Lydia no me hubiera llamado.

Stiles negó con la cabeza. —No. Se suponía que sería la semana próxima, pero lo cambiaron hace dos semanas para que no entrara en conflicto con algún otro evento de caridad al que los invitados de billetera profunda del doctor fueron invitados.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo me dijiste eso? ¿Hm?

Stiles entrecerró los ojos. —Te lo dije. —Nuevamente, él no parecía muy convencido.

—No lo hiciste.

Stiles miró el teléfono y luego a Derek antes de morderse el labio.

—No lo hiciste, —dijo Derek nuevamente. —Hubiera estado aquí, desde el comienzo, si lo supiera.

Stiles miró el teléfono nuevamente y luego a Derek y de nuevo al teléfono una vez más. —Yo... —frunció el ceño. —Lo siento. Pensé que lo mencioné...

Derek volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Él suspiró. —Hubiera estado aquí, —repitió en voz baja. —No te habría extrañado jugar. De hecho, estaba deseando que llegara.

Stiles bajó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia atrás con una mueca. —Lo siento.

Derek cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Lo siento no va a ser suficiente.

Stiles hizo un puchero, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Derek directamente a los ojos. —Voy a hornear para ti. Sí sé que te gusta, creo que sí, probablemente ya comiste todas esas barras de limón, ¿verdad?

Derek frunció el ceño, negándose a admitir que había devorado todos y cada uno de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza. —¿Sabes qué? No. Hornear un dulce con limón no va a ser suficiente esta vez.

Stiles jadeó. —¿Quéééééééé?

—Estaba esperando esto, Stiles. Quería verte en el escenario, divirtiéndote, tocando como si fueras una estrella de rock-

—Eran sólo canciones de Navidad...

—Eso no viene al caso. Sé cuánto tiempo pones en él y realmente quería escucharte tocar. Pero como no quisiste informarme de ningún cambio, me perdí todo. Así que ahora, vas a tener que tocar para mi.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué, solo yo?

—Sí. Volverás a mi casa, me prepararás unas barritas de limón y harás un espectáculo para un solo hombre como castigo.

Stiles resopló. —¿Estoy tocando solo? Parece que eres el que recibe el castigo...

—Pensé que habías dicho que ya eras prácticamente profesional.

—Puede que haya embellecido un poco, —hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Quería verte tocar así que ahora vas a tocar. ¿Entendido?

Stiles suspiró. —Bien. —Caminó alrededor del bar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek, enterrando su cara en un hombro ancho. —Lo siento, —dijo, la voz amortiguada en la chaqueta de Derek.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza del chico. —Stiles, nunca saldría a propósito pasar tiempo contigo. Pensé que estabas practicando todo el día. Estaba esperando que llamaras, todo el día, esperando que tal vez Scott te dejara tomar un descanso. Realmente quería estar aquí.

Stiles levantó la vista. —¿Realmente recibiste una multa por exceso de velocidad?

—Al menos 300 dólares por ir a 72 en vez de 45. Tengo suerte de que no me arrestaron.

Stiles se encogió. —Ayudaré a pagarla.

—No te preocupes por eso, —Derek sonrió. —Vamos, agarra tu guitarra y vámonos.

—Técnicamente, es de Scott.

Derek rodó los ojos antes de tomar la mano de Stiles y llevarlo al escenario.

—¡Oh, espera, mi bebida! —Stiles se sacudió, buscando su taza.

—¿Haces un espectáculo y ya estás bebiendo?

Stiles resopló. —Es un Coca-cola, tipo inteligente.

Derek tomó la taza de la mano libre de Stiles y bebió un sorbo, divertido al ver que estaba diciendo la verdad y no cayendo en el camino de muchas estrellas de rock. Por el escenario, Isaac, Scott y Jackson estaban terminando de cargar el coche de Scott con el último de sus equipos. Lydia estaba allí también, con las manos en las caderas, viendo como Derek y Stiles se acercaban.

—Tienes suerte de que lo demostrases, Derek. Iba a poner ricina en tu café de la mañana si no conseguías llegar.

Derek no estaba muy familiarizado con la ricina, pero sonaba peligroso si la mirada que le estaba dando era cualquier cosa. Él pasó por alto la amenaza asumida y asintió con la cabeza hacia ella. —Gracias por llamar.

Ella sonrió. —Nosotros los Hales tenemos que permanecer unidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Isaac.

—Fue mi culpa, —Stiles se encogió. —Me olvidé de decirle que adelantaron la fecha.

—Muy bonito, Stilinski. Y después de que tuvimos que escucharte gimotear toda la noche, —Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.

Derek arqueó una ceja y miró a Stiles quien simplemente se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ah, y mira, Derek. Sobre todo el asunto de ser un tardón... —dijo Jackson, bajando la voz. —No quise decir...

—Está bien, —aseguró Derek. La relación entre Jackson y Stiles era confusa, pero Derek tenía claro que allí había un cuidado mutuo. Jackson estaba casi tan a la defensiva con Stiles como con Lydia, aunque a su manera. Y a pesar de sí mismo, la idea de eso hizo que el agarre de Derek sobre la mano de Stiles se hiciera más fuerte. —De todos modos, —dijo Derek, mirando al resto del grupo. —Lo estoy secuestrando.

—¿Qué? —Scott hizo un puchero. —Íbamos a tener una cena tardía de celebración. Allison y Danny iban a intentar unirse a nosotros.

—No. No para él. Está en problemas, —afirmó Derek. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver al chico desplomarse avergonzado. —Vamonos.

—Voy a necesitar esto, —sonrió tímidamente Stiles antes de levantar la caja de la guitarra. —Me está haciendo tocar para él.

—¿Quién es el que está en problemas? —Jackson gruñó.

—Eso es lo que dije, —se rió Stiles.

—Vamos, Stiles. Di adiós a tus amigos.

—¡Adiós amigos! —Stiles saludó con la mano, tomando la caja de la guitarra y siguiendo a Derek afuera. —Ooh, comenzó a llover, —frunció el ceño y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. —¿Y aceleraste con esto?

—No era tan malo hace diez minutos, —Derek frunció el ceño, tirando de su chaqueta con fuerza a su alrededor. Se dirigió a su coche, abriendo la puerta a Stiles para que pudiera poner la guitarra en la parte posterior antes de tomar su asiento. Derek caminó hacia el lado del conductor y puso en marcha el automóvil. —¿Ya comiste?

—Sí. Scott nos hizo comer antes de que nos fuéramos para poder mantener nuestra energía. La cena de celebración, él simplemente significa un enorme plato de papas fritas y una porción de tarta de manzana.

—¿Quieres decir que no es una comida aceptable? Todo lo que comí para el desayuno y el almuerzo fueron esas barras de limón.

—¡Derek! No, —castigó Stiles. —Tienes que empezar a comer sano. No me hagas aislarte.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea. Ciertamente no quería eso.

Condujo hasta la tienda de comestibles donde Stiles recogió los ingredientes que necesitaba para negociar con Derek, además de algo de fruta fresca para que Derek comiera más tarde en lugar de cualquier malsano brebaje que planeara cocinar en el microondas.

—Estás de suerte. He estado practicando este tratamiento en particular desde hace un tiempo. Creo que ahora es lo suficientemente bueno como para probarlo contigo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Derek, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Ah, ah, —sonrió Stiles, moviendo su dedo. —Tendrás que esperar y verlo.

Entonces, con anticipación, Derek observó a Stiles en la cocina una vez que regresaron a su apartamento.

—Sigue batiéndolo hasta que te diga que te detengas, —le indicó mientras revolvía una mezcla en una cacerola en la estufa. —Como no tienes un mezclador, vas a tener que usar tu fuerza bruta, —se rió entre dientes.

Y se estaba convirtiendo en un poco de ejercicio. Stiles lo hizo vibrar hasta que la mezcla se volvió blanca y esponjosa. —Jesús, ¿es esto lo que hacía la gente en los viejos tiempos? ¿Quién necesita levantar pesas cuando puede simplemente batir? —Notó, sintiendo sus músculos comenzar a tensarse por el esfuerzo.

—Aquí, déjame ver, —dijo Stiles, dando un respiro a Derek. —Bien hecho, —sonrió. —Estoy tan feliz. Mi ardilla viene con un ajuste de batido.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos mientras Stiles tomaba el tazón y doblaba la mezcla en la sartén que estaba usando. No fue hasta que Stiles estaba vertiendo la mezcla en dos moldes que se dio cuenta de lo que Stiles probablemente estaba haciendo. —¿Soufflé?

El niño sonrió, con los ojos enfocados en su trabajo frente a él. —Los soufflés puede ser un poco difícil de hacer... —dijo, limpiando los bordes de los moldes antes de llevarlos al horno. —Los huevos deben tener una cierta consistencia, una cierta temperatura. Y cuando los sacas del horno, debes tener cuidado o puede colapsar. —Cerró la puerta del horno antes de girar para mirar a Derek. —Quería intentar hacerlos para ti. Tal vez hacerlo tan bueno como el que tenías después de tu primer home-run. —Él se rió entre dientes. —Scott está realmente harto de ellos. Ha sido mi conejillo de Indias todo este tiempo.

Derek miró a Stiles. '¿Lo recordó? ¿Y desde entonces, ha estado practicando?' Eso aturdió a Derek. Lo desconcertó. Le hizo preguntarse qué hizo para merecer a una persona tan maravillosa en su vida. Le hizo querer volver a hacer lo que fuera para asegurarse de que pudiera retenerlo.

Stiles se estaba moviendo por la cocina de nuevo, moviendo cosas al fregadero y enjuagándolas. Derek estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar su voz y en su lugar se mudó junto a Stiles para ayudarlo, esperando que a través de su silencio, Stiles entendiera lo mucho que significaba para él que lo hiciera y por esa razón.

Y después de unos veinte minutos, una vez que los platos se lavaron y se prepararon para secarse, Derek tenía el mejor soufflé de limón de su vida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —dijo Stiles , preparándose para la reacción de Derek. —Creo que podría usar un poco más de sal. Como un grano, realmente.

—Está muy bueno.

—¿En serio? Porque creo que tal vez podría usar un poco más de limón. Quiero decir, nunca se puede decir qué tan picante es el sabor de un limón con solo mirarlo. Tal vez podría haber añadido un poco más.

—Stiles, —instó Derek, colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo, dándole un apretón reafirmante. —Es perfecto. Lo amo —'Así como te amo...' quería decir.

—Bien, bien, —sonrió Stiles. —A veces me pongo nervioso acerca de cómo te van a gustar las cosas. Porque creo que te gusta mucho lo que hago para ti, así que, ¿qué pasa si hago algo que no te gusta? Me has enseñado a ser este dios de la cocción y simplemente no quiero decepcionar. En este punto, sería un gran golpe para mi ego si alguna vez te decepciono.

Derek echó un vistazo a su cazuela vacío antes de robar un tenedor de Stiles. —Dudo que puedas hacer eso. Eres un gran panadero, Stiles. He amado todo lo que has hecho para mí —'Casi tanto como yo te amo... solo dilo. Sólo dilo.' A pesar del alentador canto en su cerebro, las palabras parecieron clavarse en su garganta.

Stiles se burló. —Quiero decir, no soy tan modesto para decir que no soy tan bueno. Sé que puedo hornear. Pero a veces otras personas piensan que algo es demasiado dulce o demasiado salado, solo una pizca de vainilla o chocolate es insuficiente. Pero contigo... pareces realmente, genuinamente que te gusta todo lo que hago.

—Porque lo hago. —Derek se rió entre dientes. —Siempre fue un pensamiento mío que hicieras cosas específicas para mis papilas gustativas. Quizás eso sea genuinamente cierto.

Stiles se rió. —Tal vez. ¡Y deja de comer mi soufflé! No deberías haber comido el tuyo tan rápido.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Bueno, tal vez deberías haber hecho más de dos.

Los dos se miraron unos a otros durante unos segundos antes de que Stiles suspirara y rodara sus ojos. Empujó el molde hacia Derek en la derrota. —Hazlo, —dijo alegremente con un movimiento de su tenedor.

Derek sonrió triunfalmente y terminó el postre.

—Sabes, no estaba enojado antes, —dijo Stiles, con la voz baja, los ojos entrenados en la encimera mientras giraba el tenedor entre sus dedos. —Estaba decepcionado, sí, pero estaba más enojado conmigo mismo que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Contigo mismo? ¿Por qué?

—Supongo... A veces no puedo evitar sentirme como... como si te obligara a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer. Como ir a fiestas o... hacer una caminata o... hacer una reserva clave para su apartamento. Quiero decir, no quiero hacerlo. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo. Pero sentí que era otra cosa en la que te presioné. Prácticamente te obligué a venir. Y cuando no apareciste, fue como si te hubieras cansado de que te empujara, que te agobiara, a hacer estas cosas todo el tiempo.

Derek bajó su tenedor, colocando su mano encima de Stiles para que él hiciera lo mismo. —Stiles. Nunca me has obligado a nada. —En su burla, Derek lo giró para que estuvieran cara a cara. —En serio. Puede que al principio no me guste algo, pero si realmente no quisiera hacer algo, no lo haría. Hago estas cosas y voy a estos lugares gracias a ti. Y no, no porque me presionaste para ir, pero porque también me gusta pasar el rato contigo. —Derek miró hacia abajo, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello. —Pasar tiempo contigo no es una carga para mí, Stiles. Es... es un regalo.

Stiles estaba callado. Derek echó un vistazo al chico que tenía delante y vio una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso fue realmente, realmente cursi, —bromeó Stiles cuando Derek finalmente llamó su atención. Derek hizo una mueca, pero antes de que pudiera replicar o incluso huir de la escena, lo cual sintió ganas de hacer, Stiles continuó. —Pero no sabes cuánto alivio es oírte decir eso.

Derek luchó por no sonrojarse y miró hacia otro lado, aclarando su garganta. —Um, entonces... guitarra.

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto? Te lo advierto ahora. Es muy probable que te sientas desilusionado sin la ayuda del resto de la banda.

—Estoy seguro.

Stiles exhaló y se rindió. Se levantó y caminó hacia la caja de la guitarra, sacándola antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente al sofá. Tocó algunas cuerdas mientras Derek se acercaba, uniéndose a él en la alfombra.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles, inquieto con la guitarra en su regazo. —Como no cambias de opinión, creo que voy a tocarte mi canción favorita de Navidad... que también es en la que creo que toco mejor así que prepárate porque solo va a empeorar desde aquí.

Derek se rió entre dientes y escuchó con deleite. Stiles tocó las primeras notas de lo que Derek reconoció como 'El tamborilero'. El chico más joven parecía contento con solo tocarlo, pero finalmente cedió, cantando un poco de la canción.

—El camino que lleva a belén, pa rum pum pum pum... —cantó suavemente, haciendo sonreír a Derek. Él no era tan malo. No estaba seguro de si Stiles podría ganar una de esas competiciones de canto en la televisión solo con la voz, pero definitivamente no terminaría siendo uno de los que se burlan de él por estar muy fuera de sintonía. —Byo voy marcando con mi viejo tambor, su ronco acento es un canto de amor pa rum pum pum pum. Rum pum pum pum. Rum pum pum pum... —Levantó la vista del diapasón y sonrió. —nada mejor hay que te pueda ofrecer, pa rum pum pum pum —Él se rió entre dientes, terminando la canción. —Cuando Dios me vio tocando ante Él, me sonrió.

Derek aplaudió ligeramente el desempeño de Stiles. —Creo que me estabas organizando. Fingiendo que eres malo para que me sorprenda más que realmente seas bueno.

—Usted, amable señor, sois demasiado amable. Pero gracias.

Stiles comenzó a tocar una nueva canción, una que Derek no reconoció.

—Fuera los villancicos comienzan a cantar

No puedo describir la alegría que traen

Porque la alegría es algo que no me traen.

Derek tuvo que reír. Aparentemente, toda la canción trataba de ser arrestado por agredir a un grupo de villancicos con un bate de béisbol. Era ridículo, aunque Derek no podía decir que nunca sintiera el mismo sentimiento.

—¿Te gusta? —Stiles sonrió. —Scott nos la hizo aprender solo por diversión. Pensó que los asistentes a la fiesta podrían disfrutar.

—¿Y cómo funcionó?

—Eh, fue al azar, —Stiles se encogió de hombros, riendo entre dientes. —Algunas personas parecían horrorizadas mientras que otros entendían la broma. Pero está bien porque el doctor fue una de las personas que rieron para que Scott no fuera despedido.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Eso es bueno.

Stiles se sentó. —¡Está bien! ¡Tu turno!

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Qué? De qué estás hablando?

—Tú. Dijiste que sabías cómo tocar.

—Dije que apenas recuerdo cómo tocar una canción que aprendí hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por favooor? —Preguntó Stiles, tendiéndole la guitarra y sacudiéndola, instando a Derek a intentarlo. —Quiero decir, si realmente, realmente no quieres, lo entiendo. Pero podrías intentarlo. Lo disfrutaré sin importar nada, pero sin presión.

La mirada de esperanza en los ojos del niño fue la muerte de Derek. —Bien, lo intentaré.

—¡Hurra! —Stiles vitoreó.

Derek se acercó a la guitarra y la colocó en su regazo. Puso sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, tratando de encontrar los acordes de la memoria muscular. Tocó ligeramente, se ajustó la mano y volvió a intentarlo hasta que sonó bien. Volvió a mover su mano, tratando de encontrar todos los acordes apropiados en la canción, sorprendido consigo mismo por recordarlo tanto como lo hizo a pesar de la falta de práctica. Cuando levantó la vista otra vez, Stiles tenía su teléfono.

—¡Sin fotos! —Derek frunció el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera un video? —él probó.

—No.

—Aw, pero no se lo mostraré a nadie, lo prometo. Por favor, por favor, ¿con ralladura de limón encima? —Él sonrió, esperanzado.

Derek apretó la mandíbula y miró a Stiles con firmeza. —Ni a un alma.

Stiles sofocó otra alegría antes de sostener su teléfono nuevamente y mirar a su amigo a través de la pantalla.

—Te advierto que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que toque esto. Y las letras son... cuestionables en el mejor de los casos.

—Advertencia reconocida,— Stiles asintió.

—Aquí no pasa nada... —murmuró en voz baja. —Todas mis... maletas están hechas, e... estoy preparado para irme, e... estoy aquí... sentado... no, parado, a tu puerta, odio levantarte de la cama para... decir ¿adiós?, —Derek se rió nerviosamente, moviéndose lentamente de acorde a acorde. —Umm... algo, algo, algo taxi y su claxon, ya estoy tan solo que podría morirme...—Hizo una mueca, olvidando la letra, escuchando a Stiles reírse de él. Derek levantó la vista y sonrió a Stiles, deteniéndose. —Y esta es la parte que todo el mundo sabe... la única parte de la canción que realmente le importa a alguien de todos modos, —declaró, mirando hacia atrás en el diapasón.

—Así que bésame y... sonríeme, dime que me esperarás. abrázame como si nunca fueras a dejarme ir ... porque me marcho en un avión, no sé cuándo volveré de nuevo, oh cariño, odio irme... —Derek miró hacia atrás, viendo a Stiles mirarlo a través de su teléfono.

—Y definitivamente no recuerdo esta próxima parte... Ummm... cada sitio al que voy... pienso en ti. Cada canción de canto, la canto para ti, —sonrió a la cámara, divertido por la verdad en la letra. —cuando vuelva, te... traeré el anillo de boda~? Algo así ~?

Derek miró a Stiles, no al teléfono que tenía en la mano, sino al mismo muchacho, mientras cantaba la siguiente parte, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras le daba una serenata al chico que amaba. —Así que bésame y sonríe para mí. Dime que me esperarás. Abrázame como si nunca me dejarás ir... —Volvió a mirar la guitarra. —Porque soy...

Derek se congeló. No podía pronunciar otra nota... porque los labios de Stiles estaban presionados contra los suyos.

Stiles dejó caer su teléfono y se lanzó contra Derek, tomando la cara del chico entre sus manos antes de besarlo larga y duramente. Derek estaba aturdido. Él no podía moverse. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras el resto de su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar.

De repente, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron cuando un grito escapó de sus labios. Se retiró cuando una ráfaga de emoción cruzó su rostro antes de soltar una risita de nerviosismo.

—Eh-heh, —tartamudeó Stiles, soltando rápidamente a Derek y retrocediendo. —Es... un... es gracioso. Porque-tú dijiste- en la canción- para besarte... y yo-um, te besé. —Forzó otra risa, sonriendo tímidamente y pasándose la mano por la cabeza. —Oh, ¿podrías mirar la hora? —Stiles se levantó, mirando su muñeca ante un reloj que no estaba allí. —Se está haciendo tarde y probablemente estés cansado. Sé que estoy frito. Como... un huevo... o algo así. Debería irme. —Señaló hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Él se giró. —Debo llevar esto conmigo, —dijo, recogiendo su teléfono de nuevo. —Y um. La guitarra. Yo... Volveré por eso, sí. Mantenla a salvo por... por ahora. —Él se rió por última vez. —Noches um, Der-ek —Y con eso, Stiles se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

'Él me besó.' Derek pensó tontamente. La guitarra todavía estaba fija en su regazo, sus dedos presionaron nuevamente las cuerdas en el último acorde que tocó. '¡Él me besó!'

Derek parpadeó, un poco sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de que Stiles se había ido. —Mierda.

Y con eso, Derek arrojó a un lado la guitarra y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Corrió hacia el ascensor, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sin siquiera asegurarse de que la puerta se cerrara. Al final del pasillo, las puertas ya estaban cerradas, el ascensor bajaba al primer piso. Apretó el botón, presionándolo varias veces con la esperanza irracional de que pudiera cambiar de dirección, pero inevitablemente lo encontró inútil y tomo las escaleras. Derek bajó corriendo los escalones, corrió por ellos hasta la mitad antes de saltar sobre el resto en cada rellano. Necesitaba llegar a Stiles. Romper una pierna en el proceso no era ideal, pero si eso significaba llegar a él, Derek no pensó que sería demasiado perjudicial. Saltando los últimos escalones, con sus tibias en el tacto, dobló la esquina hacia el ascensor, solo para ver que ya se había abierto. Corrió hacia la entrada principal e irrumpió por la puerta, sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él. Miró a su derecha, al final de la cuadra en dirección al apartamento del chico y vio la sudadera roja que se acercaba a la esquina.

—¡Stiles!

El chico se congeló. Se giró lentamente, con ojos preocupados mirando la acera antes de girarse para mirar al que lo había llamado.

Derek tomó aliento y comenzó a trotar. 'Tienes que... tienes que hacerlo. Él me besó... y no puede ser por la canción, simplemente no puede ser... Me besó porque es... él solo tiene que ser...' Redujo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba, caminando con un propósito e intención.

—Derek, yo...

'No hay excusas.' Derek no le dejó pronunciar otra palabra. Cogió la cabeza de Stiles entre sus manos y tiró de él para darle un beso. Trató de verter cada emoción y sentimiento que tenía en ello. Quería que emulara todo lo que deseaba poder decir con confianza, esperando que Stiles lo entendiera como siempre. Derek besó a Stiles en una esquina oscura, empapándose bajo la lluvia, y Stiles finalmente lo besó.

Sintió que las manos del chico tentativamente tocaban sus costados antes de apoyarse en sus caderas. Sus labios suavemente retrocedieron, tímidos, pero cada vez más audaces.

Con una última presión en los labios, Derek tuvo que detenerse, necesitando aire, necesitando que su mente volviera de su bruma. Respiró hondo, presionando su frente contra la de Stiles, con las manos aún suavemente sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Derek abrió los ojos, estudiando al niño ligeramente aturdido que tenía delante. Stiles estaba desenfocado, jadeando levemente, las manos firmes contra las caderas de Derek como si fueran un ancla, evitando que se cayera.

Derek respiró. —Stiles..., —dijo, con la voz apenas por encima de un susurro. —Stiles, por favor. Necesito saber... ¿tú... eres tú...? —Buscó en la cara del niño, esperando que lo entendiera.

Los ojos de Stiles se despejaron, finalmente encontrando la cabeza de Derek. Con una pequeña toma de aire, él asintió.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo, cerrando los ojos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stiles. —Eso es bueno.

A pesar de las lluvias de invierno y el aire frío, de pie allí en la acera, Derek nunca se sintió más cálido, y se sintió aún más cuando los brazos de Stiles finalmente se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura a cambio.

Derek sintió que sonreía. No podría haberla detenido incluso si quisiera. Se sorprendió de que el chico naturalmente hablador aún no hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra. —Stiles...— Derek reflexionó. —¿Estás sin palabras?

—E... estoy... mojado, —dijo simplemente.

Derek se rió entre dientes, retirándose a regañadientes, dando un paso atrás. Tomó la mano de Stiles, acercándola a sus labios y besándola antes de mirarlo a los ojos. —Vamos. Volvamos adentro. Nosotros... deberíamos hablar.

Stiles asintió lentamente. —Hablar... hablar es bueno.

Derek sonrió de nuevo y lo llevó de regreso a su edificio de apartamentos. Llamó al ascensor y volvieron a subirlo en silencio.

'Me besó' pensó Derek para sí mismo, luchando contra la necesidad de rebotar en las puntas de sus pies. 'Y él me ama. O al menos, creo que sí. Quiero decir, si él entendió lo que quería decir y entendí lo que significaba su asentimiento. Está bien, entonces todo no está 100% claro, pero vamos a hablarlo. Probablemente incluso besarlo' terminó, con aire de suficiencia, justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Con las manos todavía conectadas, Derek los condujo de regreso al pasillo hacia su apartamento donde la puerta se cerró afortunadamente detrás de él. Entró y justo cuando Stiles avanzaba, ya no pudo evitarlo.

Derek giró y empujó a Stiles contra la puerta antes de besarlo nuevamente. Stiles jadeó sorprendido, dándole acceso a Derek a su boca. Tentativamente, lamió los labios de Stiles, antes de empujar hacia adelante, acariciando la lengua de Stiles con la suya. Se amontonó en él, con los brazos serpenteando con avidez por la delgada cintura, su muslo presionando entre las piernas de Stiles. Sintió las manos de Stiles pegarse a su cabello, tirando ligeramente mientras rozaba su lengua con la de Derek. Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, Derek se echó hacia atrás, jadeando, solo para devolver sus esfuerzos al cuello de Stiles, tirando de la sudadera con capucha empapada de lluvia para tener acceso a más piel. Lamió un rastro de la oreja de Stiles hasta la clavícula, solo para besar el camino de regreso otra vez antes de chupar un moretón en la piel pálida.

Stiles soltó un pequeño gemido, el sonido haciendo cosas locas a la cabeza de Derek. Regresó sus labios a los de Stiles, besándolo como lo había querido por tanto tiempo. Derek siseó cuando Stiles sacó una mano del cabello y levantó la camisa. Sus dedos estaban fríos contra la cálida piel de la espalda de Derek.

Derek se apartó un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba a Stiles. —Estás... estás temblando...— jadeó.

Stiles se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. —Estoy... todavía mojado.

Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que los dos lo estaban. Besarse bajo la lluvia, aunque una noción romántica en ese momento, no era más que un desastre después. Derek se rió entre dientes. —Entonces supongo que deberíamos sacarte esa ropa.

Stiles enarcó una ceja, una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. —Señor Hale. No pierde el tiempo en absoluto, ¿verdad?

Derek solo rodó sus ojos y condujo a Stiles a su habitación.

—No hay tiempo para nada... —lo escuchó riéndose.

Derek, aunque divertido y muy tentado de simplemente empujar al chico en la cama y salirse con la suya, simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de coger ropa seca para sí mismo y para Stiles. Le arrojó las prendas al niño antes de sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Se movió para desabrochar su cinturón, sacándolo de los bucles en un tirón.

—Hey, guau, —murmuró Stiles cuando Derek movió sus manos hacia sus jeans, sonrojándose, repentinamente tímido. —¿Qué... um... supongo que voy a..., —dijo, señalando a la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Derek lo miró alejarse y sonrió. —Si tu quieres.

Stiles hizo una pausa, girando lentamente para mirar a Derek de nuevo. —...Eso implica que si no quiero... podría quedarme...

Derek le dio una pequeña sonrisa engreída mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans. Observó los ojos de Stiles seguir sus manos mientras Derek deslizaba su cremallera hacia abajo antes de bajar sus jeans y salir de ellos, pateándolos hacia un lado. Stiles tenía la mandíbula floja y los ojos se le reflejaban.

—Si. Tu. Quieres. —Derek sonrió de nuevo.

Cuando Stiles no se movió, y mucho menos habló, Derek movió sus manos hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos, preparándose para escapar de ellos también.

Stiles se sonrojó al instante, tartamudeó, y huyó de la habitación, atrincherándose en el baño de Derek.

Derek solo se rió. A pesar de toda su valentía, él y Stiles aún estaban nerviosos y tensos por este nuevo desarrollo. Derek hablaba en serio sobre querer hablar. Quería limpiar el aire de una vez por todas, por su bien y por el de Stiles.

Derek se puso ropas secas, recogió las mojadas y las llevó a la lavadora y secadora. Escuchó el clic de la puerta del baño abrirse detrás de él. Mirando sobre su hombro, Stiles tímidamente se dirigió hacia donde Derek estaba metiendo una pila de ropa en la lavadora. 'Se ve bien en mi ropa' reflexionó Derek. 'Probablemente se vea mejor sin ellas... pero eso es para otro momento'.

—Aquí, —dijo, tendiendo una mano para tomar la ropa de Stiles. —Las lavaré.

Stiles solo asintió y entregó la ropa. Se subió a la secadora y vio como Derek vertía un poco de suavizante de telas. —Así que... —tragó saliva.

Derek cerró la tapa, encendió la máquina y saltó a la lavadora para sentarse a su lado. —Así que...

—Así que... me besaste...

Derek asintió lentamente. —Bueno, me besaste... —Derek miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Por qué... exactamente... me besaste? —preguntó vacilantemente, aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta. —¿Fue realmente por la canción?

Stiles dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Sí, fue por la canción. —Ante esto, Derek frunció el ceño, no exactamente esperando eso. Pero Stiles continuó. —Y fue por los libros de cocina y Sourwolf y todos los nombres 'D' en el mundo... y por la crema batida casera y las Oreos y... las caminatas y por el amor de Dios, me salvaste... de Jackson... y en el hielo y de las niñas que salen de los televisores y porque soy Stilinator y porque son limones y simplemente... todo lo demás... —Levantó las piernas, jugueteando con los dedos. Miró a Derek de reojo antes de mirar atrás a sus manos. —¿Por qué... por qué me besaste?

Derek suspiró entonces, tomándose un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, para ordenar todo lo que Stiles había dicho. Entonces, finalmente, giró su cabeza, mirando al chico a su lado, al chico del que se había enamorado. —Porque... me dibujaste una flor en mi café cuando te dije que no dibujaras un corazón.

Stiles volvió sus ojos sorprendidos hacia Derek, finalmente encontrándose con su mirada.

Derek sonrió suavemente. —Todo fue cuesta abajo desde allí.

Stiles dejó de inquietarse entonces, bajando sus piernas sobre la secadora, atreviéndose a tomar la mano de Derek mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios al darse cuenta de las palabras. —¿Entonces te gusto? —preguntó, las palabras aún cautelosas, los ojos estudiando la mano en la suya.

—Stiles, —respiró Derek, usando su mano libre para girar la cabeza del niño, para mirarlo a los ojos. —Estoy enamorado de ti. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, besando a Stiles suavemente, no con fervor como antes contra la puerta, pero con tanta pasión e intensidad. Sonrió suavemente, tratando de mostrarle a Stiles que lo decía con todo su corazón.

Parecía que Stiles estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa, pero ciertamente estaba perdiendo esa batalla cuando esbozó una sonrisa. Tiró de la mano que todavía tenía en la suya, la abrazó contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra ella. Estaba rebotando ahora, zumbando con lo que Derek esperaba que fuera felicidad y emoción. Finalmente, miró a Derek con una sonrisa. —Bueno.

Derek resopló. Se deslizó hasta quedar muslo-a-muslo antes de poner la mano de Stiles en su regazo, sosteniéndola entre sus manos, frotando pequeños círculos en ella con su pulgar. Con un suspiro, se giró ligeramente y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles. Él estaba en éxtasis.

Peter tenía razón. Todo el día fue un desastre. Derek recibió una multa por exceso de velocidad y casi fue envenenado por Lydia. Estuvo a punto de perder la oportunidad de escuchar a Stiles tocar y estaba demasiado aturdido como para perseguir a Stiles luego de besarlo de repente. Se besaron bajo la lluvia, se besaron en la puerta principal y se besaron otra vez encima de su lavadora y secadora. Nada gritaba perfección, pero para Derek era así. Finalmente pudo decir lo que había anhelado, y porque Stiles todavía estaba allí, todavía sostenía su mano, todo se volvió perfecto. Derek sonrió.

—Entonces, um... —comenzó Stiles, antes de morderse el labio inferior. —Um... ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Ahora? —Derek exhaló y pensó en eso. —Ahora, nos bajamos de mi lavadora y secadora... guardaremos la guitarra de Scott porque él fue lo suficientemente amable como para prestarnosla... entonces nos cepillaremos los dientes... no te preocupes, tengo uno repuesto desde que un paquete de dos paquetes es más barato que dos por separado y no quiero atrapar a tus piojos...

Stiles resopló. —Dice el tipo que tenía su lengua en mi boca.

Derek solo se rió. —Entonces... subiremos a mi cama y te besaré una y otra vez, pero eso es porque aunque quiero tenerte desnudo en mis brazos, no quiero apresurar esto y arruinarlo porque quiero estar contigo no solo estar en la cama contigo. —Sintió que Stiles apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya, dándole una mano reafirmante. —Y luego... nos quedaremos dormidos en los brazos del otro... y probablemente robarás mi manta... —Stiles vibró de risa, —-y luego cuando nos despertemos, me besarás una y otra vez... y luego tú me preparará el desayuno, —se burló Stiles,— pero yo ayudaré, por supuesto.

—Mi maravillosa y útil ardilla, —arrulló Stiles.

—Eres maravillosamente útil... —tragó saliva, todavía un poco nervioso, pero queriendo que fuera cierto, —...novio.

—Mi novio.

Derek se sintió tenso. Tal vez dijo la palabra con 'n' demasiado pronto. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido. 'Quiero decir, todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos. Tal vez 'novio' sea ¿demasiado...?'

Escuchó a Stiles suspirar. —Me gusta el sonido de eso.

Y así como así, Derek se tranquilizó, relajado. Él llevó la mano de Stiles a sus labios y la besó. —Sí a mi también.

Finalmente, Derek saltó de la lavadora, caminando entre las piernas de Stiles, pasando sus manos por sus muslos antes de colocar sus manos en su cintura. Tiró de Stiles hasta el borde, lo acercó más cuando se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de Stiles. Suspiró, contento, cálido, amado. —Te amo, Stiles, —respiró de nuevo, sin miedo a las palabras en su corazón.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek, acariciando con el nariz su rostro, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. —Yo también te amo, Derek.

Y Derek se había equivocado. El momento anterior no era nada comparado con éste. Con Stiles finalmente diciendo las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar, Derek supo que este momento... Esta era la verdadera perfección.


	20. Reprieve

Derek abrió un ojo, entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz de la mañana que brillaba a través de la ventana. Exhaló profundamente, enterrando su rostro en su almohada mientras estiraba su mano sobre su cama, tratando de encontrar el cálido cuerpo con el que se había quedado dormido. Cuando no sintió nada más que un puñado de sábanas, su corazón saltó a su garganta.

Derek se irguió en una posición sentada, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación vacía. '¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Dónde está Stiles? No fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? —¿Stiles? ¿Stiles?

Derek estaba listo para saltar de su cama cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Stiles entró en la habitación, casi tropezándose en su prisa. —¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

Una ola de alivio se apoderó de Derek al ver a Stiles en su habitación, vistiendo la ropa que le había entregado la noche anterior. No fue solo un sueño. Era real. Había sucedido. Derek ni siquiera quería saber cómo sería una mañana después de que algo así hubiera sido solo una fantasía.

Como si sintiera su angustia, Stiles se acercó a un lado de la cama, con los brazos extendidos. Derek se deslizó con gratitud, las piernas se deslizaron por el borde y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico que amaba.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja. —Puedo sentir tu corazón acelerado.

—Sí, yo solo... yo... tenía miedo de que la noche pasada fuera solo un sueño… —confesó, bajando la voz mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Stiles.

Stiles pasó una mano reconfortante por el cabello de Derek. —Me temo que no, señor, —dijo en voz baja. —Estás atrapado conmigo. Y tampoco puedes retroceder.

Derek sonrió, perfectamente bien con eso. Golpeó el ombligo de Stiles con su camisa, haciendo que el chico se riera. Él suspiró. —Es solo que... ha pasado antes. Soñé con besarte... y cuando me desperté, no era real. Pero todo se sentía tan real. Y tenía miedo de que volviera a ser lo mismo... Tenía miedo de que tal vez... tal vez no me hubieras besado y que no te hubiera seguido... y que tú y yo...

—Oye, oye, —Stiles calmó, tomando la cabeza de Derek entre sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. —Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Cogió una de las manos de Derek, presionándola contra su mejilla, acariciando la palma encallecida. —Estoy aquí.

Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar de Stiles, besarlo firmemente en los labios, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que, sí, Stiles está aquí. Que esto es real Y que Stiles no iría a ningún lado.

Excepto que lo era.

Derek frunció el ceño cuando Stiles se apartó e intentó soltarse. Esto solo hizo que Derek agarrara a la cintura del chico una vez más, sosteniéndola con fuerza, queriendo enterrar su rostro en la cálida piel.

Stiles rió disimuladamente. —¿Quién sabía que mi Sourwolf era tan tierno? —Derek solo gruñó en respuesta. —En serio, pensé que querías desayunar. Hay una caja de huevos esperando a que se rompan.

Se atormentó ante la idea de la comida. Pero no. —Quiero el desayuno. Pero recuerdo también que esta parte de la mañana estaba reservada para besar.

—Ohhh, —inhaló Stiles, mirando al techo. —Sí. Correcto. Eso. Bueno, estuviste durmiendo no hace mucho tiempo, así que pensé que podría empezar temprano con el desayuno. Pero… —Stiles sonrió maliciosamente, trepando a la cama para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek. —Ya que estás despierto ahora, deberíamos volver a ir por el buen camino. Sé cuánto te gusta cumplir el calendario...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Derek mientras él volvía a la cama. —Mi novio es muy considerado.

—Lo intento, —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de inclinarse para besar a Derek en los labios. —Voy a tener que besarte una y otra vez hasta que puedas ver la diferencia entre el yo real y el yo de ensueño.

Derek resopló. —¿Seguro? El del sueño era muy talentoso. Vas a tener que besarme mucho para mostrarme cuánto mejor es el verdadero.

Stiles se mordió el labio, considerando su tarea. —Va a ser difícil, pero creo que puedo lograrlo. —Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Derek, haciendo que el chico mayor suspirara satisfecho.

Derek estaba en éxtasis. Le encantaba la sensación de Stiles apretado contra él, de sus labios contra los de él. Le encantaba la sensación de su piel bajo la yema de los dedos y el sonido de pequeños gemidos que emanaba de él. Le estaba dando a Derek una sensación embriagadora.

Derek no pudo evitar arquearse hacia el chico, queriendo presionarse contra él de todas las maneras posibles. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si aún provenía de Stiles, él también estaba haciendo esos sonidos.

—Está bien, está bien, —sonrió Stiles, tardando un segundo en recuperar el aliento antes de volver a sentarse. —Por más que me gustaría tenerte en la cama todo el día, hay huevos en el mostrador que están esperando a ser revueltos.

Stiles se bajó de Derek, balanceando sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama. Derek gimió, extrañando su calidez de inmediato. Envolvió a Stiles con sus brazos, arrojando al chico que se retiraba sobre la cama, haciéndolo reír. A horcajadas sobre su cintura y fijando sus muñecas, Derek se inclinó para besar a Stiles una vez más. —Los huevos pueden esperar.

En ese momento, un fuerte gruñido vino del vientre del chico más joven. Stiles se rió entre dientes. —No parece que mi estómago pueda.

Derek suspiró. Si su niño tuviera hambre, sería cruel por su parte negarle el sustento.

Otro fuerte gruñido llenó la habitación, haciendo que Stiles se riera una vez más. —Parece que el tuyo tampoco puede esperar.

Derrotado por una función corporal natural, y con mucha renuencia y un último beso, Derek rodó fuera de Stiles y lo dejó levantarse.

—No te veas tan triste, —bromeó Stiles, abrazando a Derek desde atrás. —Tenemos todo el día.

Derek sonrió, suspirando en contenido una vez más. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar el resto de su día, el resto de su vida, por lo que a él le concernía, con Stiles.

El chico más joven se deslizó y regresó a la cocina cuando Derek se dirigió al baño. Volvió a salir para ver a Stiles cortando algunos champiñones.

—Espero que te gusten los omelets.

—Lo hago, —sonrió, sentándose en el mostrador, mirando a Stiles.

—Bien. Entonces, mi adorable novio-ardilla, rompe algunos huevos, —sonrió el chico.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero tiró de la caja de cartón y se arrojó sobre sí mismo. —¿Cuántos?

—Estoy bien con dos, y sin importar cuántos quieras para ti.

Derek asintió y se puso a trabajar, abriéndolos y revolviéndolos con un tenedor. Una vez que hubo terminado, y se aseguró de que Stiles podía encargarse del resto, se escabulló por la puerta de entrada para agarrar su periódico de la mañana y se sentó con él en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Alguna cosa interesante? —Escuchó a Stiles preguntar desde donde estaba frente a la estufa.

Derek se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. —Nada en particular.

—Ya sabes, —dijo Stiles, en voz baja. —Leí en algún lado que se supone que es muy difícil para los amigos convertirse en algo más que amigos… —murmuró, volviendo a Derek mientras empujaba la tortilla con una espátula.

Derek arqueó una ceja ante esto. Dejando su periódico, caminó hacia la cocina y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, besando el cuello del chico antes de apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro. —¿Ah, y por qué es eso?

—Bueno... —dijo Stiles lentamente, apoyándose en Derek. —Supuestamente es incómodo. Como... como amigos, había límites y reglas. Pero luego, como pareja, estás cruzando líneas que solo pensabas cruzar antes. Como si no supieras si debemos tomarnos de la mano. o si sería apropiado abrazanos o si se sentirían cómodos con un beso. Entonces... se torna incómodo... ¿Crees que seremos así?

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro por la nariz, pensando en ello. —Bueno... ¿crees que esto es incómodo? —Preguntó, girando al chico para enfrentarlo antes de deslizar su mano en la de Stiles, entrelazando sus dedos.

Stiles sonrió suavemente. —No.

El chico mayor sonrió. —Entonces... ¿crees que esto es incómodo? —Preguntó, tirando de Stiles por sus manos unidas, envolviendo los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura mientras envolvía los suyos alrededor de Stiles.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa cada vez más brillante. —No...

Derek deslizó una mano y la levantó para acariciar la mejilla de Stiles. —Entonces... —suspiró suavemente, presionando su frente contra la de Stiles, frotando su nariz contra la del otro chico, —¿Crees que esto, —besó suavemente a Stiles en los labios, —es incómodo?

Stiles estaba sonriendo, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de Derek. —De. Ninguna. Manera.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Entonces ahí lo tienes. No seremos una de esas parejas torpes. Además, —sonrió. —Si eso significa que puedo abrazarte y besarte tanto como quiera, cruzaré cualquier límite. —Presionó un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles antes de retroceder un paso.—Excepto el de tu padre. Porque tu padre me asusta.

Stiles se rió y volvió su atención a la sartén. —Mi padre es inofensivo.

—Es fácil de decir para ti. Tú no eres el que tiene que preocuparse por recibir un disparo.

—Mi padre sabe lo importante que eres para mí. Él no te dispararía... a menos que primero me lastimases.

Derek dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de alivio, acercando sus brazos a Stiles, besándolo en el cuello una vez más. —Bueno, eso está bien entonces. Porque no tengo planes de hacer eso en absoluto.

Stiles sonrió. —Bien.

Derek inhaló profundamente, mirando hacia la sartén. —Mmm, —gruñó. —Huele bien. No los quemes. —Él sonrió, mordisqueando la piel tierna antes de volver a sentarse con su periódico.

Stiles arrojó a Derek una mirada medio molesta, medio divertida, antes de deslizar el omelet en un plato y colocarla frente al otro chico. —Aquí tienes, majestad, —se burló. —¿Algo más con eso?

Los labios de Derek se curvaron en una sonrisa. —No, nada por el momento. Pero me gusta lo de 'su majestad'. Sigue haciendo eso.

Stiles se limitó a reír antes de verter el resto de la mezcla en la sartén.

Desayunaron juntos, charlando como siempre. Simplemente se sentía tan fácil para Derek, las dudas de Stiles eran infundadas. Tal vez fue porque no habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. O tal vez era porque Derek había querido ser más que solo un amigo de Stiles desde el principio, que había poca torpeza en la transición. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Derek sintió que esto era lo correcto. Que estaba destinado a estar con Stiles tanto como Stiles estaba destinado a estar con él.

Fue más tarde en la mañana, justo después de terminar el desayuno, que Stiles recibió un mensaje de texto de Lydia.

—Dile, sea lo que sea, estás demasiado ocupado y no te importa lo que ella haga, no te vas a ir de mi apartamento, —se quejó Derek, actualmente acariciado el estómago de Stiles, usando al chico como una almohada mientras recostado en el sofá.

Stiles rió disimuladamente, pasando su mano por el cabello de Derek, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. —No es nada. Me está avisando que las calificaciones han salido. Se jacta de su 4.0. —Hizo una pausa en sus atenciones. —Oye, ¿te importa si reviso el mío en tu computadora portátil?

Derek gimió, no queriendo levantarse de su cómoda posición, ni queriendo que Stiles dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos.

—Vamos, gruñón, —arrulló Stiles. —Todavía tienes platos que lavar, también.

—Los platos pueden esperar. Los grados pueden esperar. Pero tus manos... Sigue con las manos...

Stiles se rió entre dientes antes de tocar la nariz de Derek. —Vamos, vamos. Arriba, arriba, arriba, señor.

Derek aplastó la mano antes de suspirar en la derrota. Se sentó, dejando que Stiles se dirigiera al escritorio de Derek. Enfadado por tener que renunciar a su cómoda almohada, entró penosamente a la cocina para lavar los platos que habían dejado atrás.

Él había conseguido que la esponja estuviera limpia y enjabonada cuando Stiles llamó su atención desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Oye, Derek, ¿qué es esto? Primer día... Stiles y yo horneamos galletas. Segundo día, ¿me encontré con Stiles en la cafetería?

Derek palideció visiblemente. 'Mierda.' Tiró la esponja al fregadero y se secó las manos en los pantalones al azar, corrió hacia su escritorio e hizo el amago de cerrar el portátil, pero Stiles rápidamente lo levantó y lo mantuvo fuera del camino, girando en la silla del escritorio para mantenerla fuera de alcance.

—'El tercer día, Stiles y yo fuimos de compras. ¿El día cuatro, Stiles compró un juego de Lego?' —Cambió sus ojos a Derek, una expresión curiosa en su rostro. —¿Qué es esto?

Derek levantó una mano, como para calmar a Stiles y evitar que huyera, lo cual, francamente, no lo culparía si lo hiciera. —No es lo que piensas...

—¿Estás tomando notas sobre mí?

Derek se mordió el labio. —Está bien... podría ser un poco de lo que piensas, pero no es exactamente lo que podrías suponer.

Stiles lentamente colocó la computadora portátil sobre el escritorio y la echó sobre ella de nuevo. Luego volvió a mirar a Derek, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. —Está bien. Entonces... ¿qué es eso?

—Yo solo... son notas... sobre tu comportamiento. —Derek frunció el ceño para sí mismo. Eso tampoco sonaba bien. Y por la expresión en la cara de Stiles, él tampoco lo creía.

—Mi comportamiento, —repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Enseñó silenciosamente su expresión en una que Derek no pudo descifrar.

¿Está loco? ¿Asustado? Debería haber eliminado esa cosa. Demonios, nunca debí haberlo escrito. Stiles seguía mirándolo, curiosamente, esperando una respuesta. Derek exhaló profundamente a través de su nariz. —Yo... estaba tratando de descubrir... si te gustaba… —volvió su mirada hacia sus manos, aún cubiertas con un poco de jabón.

—¿Estudiándome y tomando notas como Jane Goodall?

—Sé que suena loco, y entendería por qué querrías dejarme, pero Stiles, yo..

—Hey, whoa, whoa, —Stiles se puso de pie, tomando la cara de Derek en sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. Stiles estaba sonriendo, divertido. —No voy a ir a ningún lado, —aseguró. Él se rió entre dientes. —Derek, pagué a Danny con una chocolate lava cake* para piratear el sistema de la escuela solo para poder encontrar tu nombre. Creo que los dos estamos un poco locos.

Derek sintió que la tensión disminuía un poco. —Entonces... ¿no estás molesto?

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando caer sus manos para tirar de la camisa de Derek. —Quiero decir, supongo que estoy un poco sorprendido. Es confuso, pero te conozco. Y confío en ti... incluso si tus métodos son un poco... dementes. —Rodeó la cintura de Derek, acercándolo, riendo suavemente.

Derek suspiró, apoyando su frente en la de Stiles. —No es como si te estuviera estudiando todo el tiempo como un sujeto de prueba. Fue justo después de la fiesta de Lydia... después de que tuve la idea de que tal vez podrías... como yo. Esperaba que las notas me mostraran lo que había estado esperando para ver.

Stiles pareció considerar esto. —¿Lo hicieron?

Derek frunció el ceño, abatido. —No realmente, no. Me mostraron cuánto no sabía de ti y cuánto quería saber más.

Stiles sonrió. —Bueno, entonces, solo pregunta. —Picoteó a Derek en los labios antes de echarse atrás. —Pero solo después de que termines con esos platos.

Derek rodó sus ojos, aunque sus labios se curvaron en diversión. —Bien, bien.

Stiles volvió a caer en la silla del escritorio cuando Derek regresó a la cocina. —¿Hey Derek? —él llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Solo para quitar esto del camino, y me gusta pensar que ya sé la respuesta a esto, pero nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—Stiles.

—No eres como un asesino en serie trastornado, ¿verdad?

Derek resopló. —No estoy muy trastornado.

Stiles audiblemente exhaló. —Eso es bueno.— Él estuvo en silencio por un segundo más. Entonces, —¿Hey Derek?

—No, Stiles. No soy un asesino en serie.

—Lindo. Pero eso no es lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Stiles hizo una pausa. —¿Es demasiado tarde para teñirte el pelo de rojo como Stelios?

Derek se quedó boquiabierto, mirando incrédulo a Stiles por encima del hombro. —No hay forma. Viene como está, —gruñó, recogiendo su esponja de nuevo. —Y tampoco hay vuelta atrás, —agregó como una ocurrencia tardía.

Stiles se rió. —Maldición. Bien, si lo supiera, me hubiera resistido un poco más. Imagínate... Tan brillante... hermoso... mechones rubios color fresa… —arrullaba, melancólicamente, la mano en el aire como acariciando cabelleras imaginarias.

Derek gruñó. Tirando la esponja de vuelta al fregadero una vez más, derribó a Stiles al suelo, y procedió a besarlo hasta que todos los pensamientos sobre los pelirrojos fueron olvidados.

***

—Entonces... ¿Te gusta la col?

Derek miró la sonrisa divertida que venía del chico sentado frente a él.

Los dos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, uno frente al otro. Una vez que Stiles envió un mensaje de texto a Lydia, regodeándose sobre sus notas perfectas, y Derek finalmente terminó de poner su esponja al buen uso, habían decidido que era hora de conocerse aún más.

—Como dije, —Derek dijo con fuerza. —Me gustan tanto como cualquier otra persona. No estoy enamorado de ellos.

Stiles se rió, recordando el recuerdo. —Parecías un niño atrapado robando galletas.

—Entré en pánico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no querías que descubriera que me estabas acosando?

—No te acechaba. ¡Estuve allí por legítimas razones!

—Sí. Para comprar col.

Derek dijo malhumorado. —Esta fue una idea estúpida.

—Solo admítelo, Derek. Querías pasar el rato conmigo esa mañana. No hay nada de vergonzoso en eso, —se inclinó.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Bien. Fui al mercado de agricultores ese día para pasar el rato contigo. ¿Feliz?

—¡Lo sabía! —Stiles vitoreó. Derek estaba a la mitad de otro giro de ojos cuando Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante para otro beso rápido. —Eres adorable, —arrulló.

Derek estaba horrorizado y encantado de ser llamado así. Él se encogió de hombros. —¿Estabas celoso de Isaac esa vez todos almorzamos juntos?

Stiles frunció el ceño, como si determinara exactamente cómo debía responder eso. —…No.

Derek arqueó una ceja, fijando una mirada de escepticismo en su rostro.

—Tal vez, —enmendó. —Solo un poco.

Esta vez, fue Derek quien sonrió.

—Pero tienes que entenderlo, —dijo Stiles, rápidamente. —Me llevó años llegar a donde estábamos. ¿Sabes cuántas miradas de muerte y silencios incómodos tuve que aguantar solo para que respondieras a todo lo que dije? Y entonces llega Isaac que puede entablar una conversación con todos de buena o mala gana y lo siguiente que sé, es que son nuevos BFF* y se van corriendo a comprar bebidas juntos y sí, estaba celosa porque tal vez solo quería decir que les gustaba más de lo que me gustaban y...

Esta vez fue Derek quien se inclinó para besar a Stiles brevemente en los labios. —En ese momento, yo estaba, en el mejor de los casos, tolerando a tus amigos. Realmente solo quería pasar el día contigo solo.

—Oh.

Derek se reclinó, una sonrisa suave jugando en sus labios.

—Ohhh! ¿Así que te gustaba incluso en ese entonces? —Stiles se animó.

Derek abrió la boca, buscando una respuesta.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Stiles interrumpe, haciendo un pequeño baile en su asiento.

—No lo hice, yo solo… —balbuceó Derek.

—No mienta, señor Hale, —castigó Stiles.

—Odiaba tu compañía menos de lo que odiaba a los demás. ¿Cómo es eso?

Stiles rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea, —refunfuñó. —Te gusté.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyándose contra el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Está bien... siguiente pregunta. ¿Dónde están mis camisas?

Las cejas de Derek se levantaron, no listas para esa pregunta en particular. Él pesó su respuesta. —... En mi habitación, —admitió.

—En tu habitación. —Stiles enarcó una ceja. —Suena muy sospechoso.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando? Están en un cajón. Me olvidé de devolverlas, eso es todo.

—Oh. Entonces no te molestará si las llevo a casa conmigo más tarde.

Derek apretó los labios, pero eventualmente pronunció —No —Bajo la mirada escrutadora de Stiles, se sintió vacilar. —Está bien, tal vez. Me gustan.

—¿Te gustan mis camisas?

Derek se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño, inseguro de si quería dar más detalles. Finalmente, cedió. —Ellas... huelen como tú.

Esta vez, las cejas de Stiles se alzaron. —Huelen… —siguió antes de doblarse en la risa.

Derek frunció el ceño una vez más. —¿Sabes qué? Bien, ¡tómalas!

Stiles levantó una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras seguía riendo. —No, no. No estoy... No es eso, —suspiró. Stiles se arrodilló y se arrastró más cerca de Derek, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y besándolo firmemente una vez más. —Derek, lo juro. Eres perfecto para mí.

Aunque de ninguna manera iba a negar eso, Derek tuvo que levantar una ceja en cuestión.

—Tu camisa. La que yo tenía. Huele a ti también.

Ante esta admisión, Derek tuvo que sonreír, riéndose entre dientes, comprendiendo que Stiles y él estaban en el mismo barco. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo jaló hacia su regazo. Él realmente era perfecto para él. Ambos se cuidaron el uno al otro y ambos estaban sorprendentemente locos el uno por el otro. Enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, asimilando el olor que encontró allí, mezclado con su propio olor a débil de la camisa que llevaba Stiles. Para Derek, fue una mezcla perfecta. Él tarareó de contenido. —¿Podemos quedarnos así... así como...?

—¿Conmigo en tu regazo y tú husmeando mi cuello? Lo cual no te hace cosquillas por cierto, —se retorció.

El chico mayor respondió husmeando ese mismo cuello un poco más. —Sí. Solo así.

—Podríamos. Pero tengo trabajo por la mañana. Lo que me recuerda... Tengo que recoger algunas cosas para la tienda.

Derek frunció el ceño, casi dejó escapar un gemido en descontento. No quería recordarle a Stiles que estaba en otro lugar que no fuera él.

—De hecho, —Stiles comenzó a alejarse. —¿Que hora es?

—No hay tiempo, —gimió Derek. —No es en ningún momento. En todo caso, es tiempo de Derek, —intentó, empujando a Stiles de vuelta hacia él.

Stiles simplemente se rió entre dientes y se retorció para alejarse nuevamente. —En serio, Derek. Mi jefe fue lo suficientemente comprensivo como para darme la semana libre. Y ahora que he vuelto, tengo algunas tareas que debo cumplir si quiero mantener este trabajo mientras todavía estoy en la universidad.

—No necesitas ese trabajo, —se burló Derek. —Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Stiles resopló. —Me gusta mi trabajo. Es cómo te conocí, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto —Derek suspiró. Él tenía que estar de acuerdo allí. El lugar tenía un valor sentimental. Además, Stiles fue particularmente bueno en su trabajo. —Está bien, entonces. Compraré la cafetería, así solo tendrás que trabajar cuando quiera café—. Eso sonó como una buena idea para Derek.

El chico se rió. —Sabes, tu tío dijo lo mismo... quiero decir, no exactamente, pero en la misma línea. Quería comprar la cafetería para poder darme más tiempo de vacaciones. Dijo que quería llevarnos a Fiji o algo así.

—Tahiti, —Derek sonrió. —Es un buen tío. Me malcría.

—Derek, comprar un negocio solo para que el amigo de tu sobrino en ese momento pueda irse de vacaciones con la familia no solo te está echando a perder. Es completamente loco.

—Bueno... muy mal. Porque ahora estás atrapado conmigo, lo que significa que estás atrapado con mi familia también. En realidad... debería llamarlos...

—¿Hm? ¿Para qué?

—Oh, ya sabes. Contarles sobre mis notas... y cómo finalmente te enamore.

Stiles se rió. —Técnicamente hablando, yo fui quien hizo el primer movimiento, así que fui yo quien te enamore.

Derek se burló. —Saliste corriendo por la puerta, un lío tartamudeante. Si no te hubiera perseguido, nunca estaríamos aquí.

—Sí, pero si no te hubiera besado en primer lugar, no tendrías...

Derek detuvo la discusión al poner los labios de Stiles en un mejor uso. Llevó una mano a la cara del chico, acariciándola antes de acercarlo para besarlo más profundamente. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente sin aliento, Derek finalmente se levantó, suspirando contra el cuello de Stiles.

—Nuh... no, —jadeó Stiles. —Eso... eso no funcionará. Hice el primer movimiento, —continuó. —Ev... incluso en el esquema más grande de las cosas, fueron mis increíbles habilidades para hacer café lo primero que llamó tu atención.

Derek rodó los ojos. No hubo ganas de esto. Y sabía por experiencia con su hermana que debía escoger y elegir sus batallas. —Bien, me enamoraste.

—¡Woo! Y debo decir, —Stiles sonrió con aire de suficiencia, —Eres un buen partido, señor Hale. Mi papá estaría orgulloso.

Derek sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Levantando la vista hacia la cara engreída y sintiendo su cuerpo presionar contra el suyo, Derek no pudo evitar pensar que su propio agarre era muy bueno por sí mismo.

—Está bien, vamos, —dijo Stiles, finalmente, esquivando a Derek y sentándose en el sofá. —Revisa tus notas y llama a tu familia. Llamaré a la tienda y preguntaré por el inventario.

Derek frunció el ceño, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se conectó a la página web de la universidad, haciendo clic en el enlace para ver sus calificaciones. A pesar de su confianza en haber hecho lo mejor que posiblemente podría hacer en todas sus clases, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. ¿Y si hubiera fallado en los finales? Ciertamente obstaculizaría su progreso. Pero luego Derek se dio cuenta de que su mente se estaba estancando, así que se desplazó hacia abajo.

—Está bien… el momento de la verdad… —murmuró para sí mismo, finalmente echando un vistazo a sus resultados. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Él había mantenido su A e incluso había logrado llevar su B en Mitología hasta una A..

—¿Buenas noticias? —Preguntó Stiles desde el otro lado de la habitación, mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos, con el teléfono en la oreja.

Derek asintió con una sonrisa.

Stiles le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de que su atención volviera a su teléfono.

Derek se dirigió a su habitación donde su propio teléfono estaba cargando en la mesita de noche. Se tiró a la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera, desplazándose a través de sus contactos para llamar a su hermana.

—¿Hola hermanito, qué hay? —llegó la voz de Laura en el otro extremo después de unos pocos tonos.

—Espera. Déjame hablar con Peter. —Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a tocar su teléfono y encontró el número de su tío. Después de que sonó un par de veces, Peter finalmente respondió también.

—Uf, ¿qué hora es?

Derek frunció el ceño. —Son las diez aquí. Lo que significa que es la una de la tarde en Nueva York.

—Entonces vuélveme a llamar en cuatro horas, —gimió Peter.

Medio esperaba que su tío simplemente colgara, pero aún podía escuchar su respiración amortiguada. Derek solo rodó sus ojos. —Tengo a Laura en la otra línea. Espera, —tocó su teléfono para conectar las líneas, —¿sigues ahí, Laura?

—¿Sí?

—Está bien, Peter está medio dormido. Probablemente tenga resaca.

Peter simplemente murmuró algo ininteligible en la línea.

—Ya veo, —dijo Laura, solemnemente. Entonces, —¡Buenos días, Peter! ¿Cómo estás en este día tan bueno, luminoso y soleado?

Derek soltó una risita, incluso cuando tuvo que quitar el teléfono de su oreja.

—Vosotros, niños, sois malvados...

—Sí, pero te queremos, —respondió Laura con cariño. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Solo llamo para avisarte que mis calificaciones ya están. A en general.

—¡Bien hecho, hermanito! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Excelente. Definitivamente celebraremos la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad, —respondió Peter, sonando un poco más despierto.

Aunque podría ser una tontería para otros, Derek estaba agradecido por las palabras de aliento de su familia. Durante años, hubo momentos en que sintió que solo los decepcionó, por lo que su orgullo y apoyo fue un gran alivio. Él mantuvo su teléfono un poco más apretado.—Gracias chicos. Y...

—¿Qué es? —su hermana preguntó.

—Hay... hay algo más… —Derek se mordió el labio, no muy seguro de querer hablar sobre Stiles por el momento. Podía imaginarse sus reacciones y ninguna de ellas era buena, al menos no por su dignidad.

Stiles tomó ese momento para asomar la cabeza. —¿Derek? —Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico mayor estaba hablando por teléfono. —Oh, lo siento, —susurró.

—No, está bien, —Derek negó con la cabeza, haciéndole señas para que entrara. Derek colocó su teléfono en altavoz mientras Stiles se subía a la cama para arrastrarse entre las piernas de Derek.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Quién está contigo?— Laura preguntó.

Stiles apoyó su barbilla en la parte inferior del abdomen de Derek. —Hola Laura, —respondió.

—¿Es Stiles? —Fue Peter quien preguntó.

—Por supuesto que es Stiles. ¿Quién más sería? Derek no tiene otros amigos.

—Eso no es verdad, —Derek frunció el ceño, mientras el chico recostado contra él se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, soy Stiles, —sonrió el chico más joven. —Y sí, tienes razón. Soy su único amigo.

Derek respondió pellizcando la nariz del niño.

—¿Así que se lo dijiste? —Preguntó Stiles, alejando la mano.

—¿Diles qué? ¿Qué nos estás diciendo?

Derek abrió la boca para responder a su hermana, pero Stiles tomó su mano y acercó el teléfono hacia él.

—¡Nos vamos a casar! —el exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Stiles estalló en carcajadas ante los incrédulos tonos del colectivo Hales. Rodó en su diversión, sosteniendo su estómago.

—Esto es hacerme perder el tiempo, Derek, —dijo Laura.

—En serio, —estuvo de acuerdo Peter, sonando completamente despierto.

—No nos vamos a casar, —enmendó Derek, empujando a Stiles fuera de la cama donde aterrizó con un fuerte golpe. —Estamos saliendo oficialmente... aunque tal vez tenga que reconsiderar esa decisión teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento.

La cabeza de Stiles apareció desde un lado de la cama con un puchero cómico en su rostro. A pesar de eso, parecía como si el chico todavía estuviera luchando contra el impulso de reírse.

Derek solo rodó los ojos hacia él, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Laura se burló de su lado de la línea. —Como si lo fueras a hacer. Estás más que enamorado de ese chico. No irá a ningún lado.

Ante esto, Derek pudo ver a Stiles levantarse con el rabillo del ojo antes de que el chico volviera a subir a la cama. —Enamorado… —se rió entre dientes. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Derek, tomando la mano libre del chico mayor y jugando con ella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste, Stiles? —Peter preguntó. —Porque sé que Derek no podría haber hecho el primer movimiento.

—Oye, —Derek frunció el ceño. —Solo por eso, no se lo digas. No necesitan saberlo de todos modos.

—En realidad fue bastante romántico, —se desmayó Stiles.

—Ahora lo tienes que decir, —exigió Laura.

—No, —Derek frunció el ceño. —Solo llamé para informarte sobre mis notas y sobre Stiles y yo, y eso es todo lo que debes saber. Di adiós, Stiles.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! —Laura gimió.

—No puedes simplemente no decirnos, —agregó Peter.

—Te lo contaré todo más tarde, —susurró Stiles, inclinándose hacia el teléfono y tomando su mano libre alrededor de su boca, a pesar de que Derek podía escuchar cada sílaba. Stiles simplemente sonrió y volvió a sentarse. —Adiós chicos. ¡Fue agradable hablar con vosotros!

—¡Quiero detalles, Stiles! —Laura se apretó.

—Llámame y...

Derek colgó el teléfono, cortando a su tío a mitad de la frase.

Stiles solo lo miró, entretenido. —Sabes, no dejarán de molestarnos a ninguno de nosotros hasta que escuchen la historia.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Lo sé. Pero, —sonrió astutamente, entrelazando sus dedos antes de llevar a Stiles hacia él, haciendo que el chico más joven se sentara en su regazo. —Te tengo aquí. Todo para mí. Estamos en mi cama. Y puedo pensar en algunas cosas que podríamos estar haciendo en lugar de hablar por teléfono con mi familia. —Tiró su teléfono a un lado antes de poner sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, los pulgares deslizándose debajo del dobladillo de su camisa para frotar círculos pequeños contra la piel cálida.

Stiles sonrió. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek antes de inclinarse hacia abajo para un beso perezoso. —Esto es bueno, —murmuró. —Me gusta poder besarte.

—Mmm, —tarareó Derek. —Tampoco me opongo totalmente a eso.

—Eso está bien, —se rió Stiles. —Me gustan mis parejas sexuales dispuestas. Dóciles. Lascivas.

—Stiles.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

***

La mañana pronto pasó a la tarde con los dos muchachos contentos con solo holgazanear, robar besos, caricias y miradas. Así que fue con algo más que un poco de descontento cuando Derek vio a Stiles quitarse la ropa prestada y volver a ponerse la ropa que originalmente usaba.

Stiles le palmeó los bolsillos. —Tengo mi teléfono, mis llaves, mi billetera... Eso es todo. —Levantó la mirada hacia el chico hosco en la cama.—No me mires así.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma, —Derek gruñó, petulante. No quería que Stiles se fuera. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera obligarlo a quedarse.

—Te lo dije, volveré. Solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas, dejarlas en la tienda y listo. Parece que vaya a ir a la guerra o algo así. Relájate cara de puchero, —Stiles Sonrió, caminando.

—No soy...

Stiles lo calló con un breve beso. —Además, —se encogió de hombros. —Nunca dije que no pudieras venir. —El chico arqueó una ceja en sugerencia antes de salir de la habitación de Derek.

Derek no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Saltó de su cama y se apresuró a prepararse, haciendo caso omiso de la risa que escuchó en la otra habitación.

***

Estaba lloviznando, por lo que Derek decidió tomar su automóvil para hacer los recados de Stiles. Obtuvieron los ingredientes necesarios del mercado y los dejaron en la cafetería, donde Stiles se tomó unos minutos extra para preparar algo para él y Derek antes de salir. Derek condujo hasta el apartamento de Stiles. Iban a dejar la guitarra de Scott, pero Derek esperaba poder convencer a Stiles para que agarrara algunas cosas, o todo si estuviera dispuesto, para llevarlas al apartamento de Derek para poder pasar la noche... o indefinidamente.

—Solo digo, cuatro es mucho. Puedo entender tener dos, donde una es una copia de seguridad, ¿pero cuatro?

Derek rodó los ojos. —No es que todas sean iguales. Son cuatro chaquetas diferentes.

—Chaquetas de cuero. Vamos. Todas se ven muy parecidas.

—No estoy teniendo esta conversación con un tipo que probablemente tiene una camisa de cuadros diferente para cada día del mes.

Stiles se burló. —Para veintiséis días, como mucho.

Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta de su departamento, Derek vio a Scott y Allison en el sofá. Parecían un poco tensos, pero ambos sonrieron y saludaron a la pareja.

—Hola chicos, —saludó Allison.

—¡Hola amigo, bienvenido a casa! —Scott sonrió. —¿Cómo va el Sr. Hale?

Derek solo asintió en saludo a los dos.

—Oye, —sonrió Stiles. —Vinimos a traer esto de vuelta, —dijo, sosteniendo la caja de la guitarra.

—Ah, eso es correcto. Escuché que Derek consiguió una actuación en solitario. Suerte, —sonrió, con picardía.

—Tiene mucha suerte, —Stiles sonrió a Derek y le puso una mano en el brazo.

Derek solo sonrió suavemente a cambio.

—¿Ey qué es eso? —Scott señaló a la pareja. —¿Qué está pasando?

Ambos miraron al chico de cabello desordenado, confundidos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Stiles preguntó.

—Algo sucedió, ¿eh? —dijo, mirando entre los dos mientras una sonrisa lentamente se extendía por su cara. —Se miran el uno al otro con todas las sonrisas secretas y los ojos saltones y esa mierda. Y o bien mis ojos me están jugando una mala pasada o en realidad estoy viendo un moretón en el cuello de Stiles. Y como no creo que haya tropezado y caído en ese punto en particular, apuesto a que es un chupetón. —Stiles golpeó con la mano la marca reveladora, tardíamente. —¿Paso algo? —Scott continuó. —¿Finalmente se juntaron?

—¿Qué? No, —dijo Allison boquiabierta, mirando desde el sonriente Scott hasta los dos que todavía estaban de pie junto a la puerta. —¿Lo hicisteis?

—Bueno… —comenzó Stiles.

—¡Sí! —Scott aplaudió antes de desplomarse sobre el sofá, solo para recuperarse nuevamente. —¡Sí!

Allison suspiró. —Maldita sea, Derek. ¿No pudiste esperar unas semanas más?

Derek parpadeó. —¿Um que?

—¿Nos falta algo?

—Llama a Lydia, —aclamó Scott. —Llama a Jackson. Llama a todos. ¡Cuéntales las buenas noticias! ¡Diles que he ganado!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ganaste qué? —Stiles frunció el ceño.

Allison no pudo evitar reírse ante la emoción de su novio. —Todos hicimos apuestas de cuando se iban a juntar. Lydia tenía Navidad, yo tenía Año Nuevo y Scott estaba convencido de que sería después del concierto.

—Nadie puede resistirse a una estrella de rock, —Scott se encogió de hombros con orgullo.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Increíble.

—Jackson estaba convencido de que ni siquiera harían un movimiento. —Allison se rió.

—Estoy conmocionado, —Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. —¿Estaban haciendo apuestas en mi vida amorosa? Eso es..

—Te invitaré a cenar con mis ganancias, —ofreció Scott, interviniendo.

—…asombroso. Realmente deben preocuparse por mí. Y por Derek, —aplaudió.

—No veo cómo hacer apuestas equivale a preocuparse, —dijo Derek arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Shh! —Stiles cortado. —Cena gratis,— siseó. —Lo haremos llevarnos a un lugar elegante.

—Puedo oírte, —llamó Scott.

—Bien. —Stiles culminó soplando una frambuesa a su amigo de mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, —dijo Scott, poniéndose de pie y cepillándose los pantalones. Se movió hacia donde estaba Derek. —Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo tengamos esta conversación.

Derek levantó una ceja cuando Scott se colocó entre él y Stiles, antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico mayor.

—Señor Hale, estoy bastante seguro de que usted es un buen tipo y todo eso, y estoy contento de que Stiles esté contento y de que sea usted el que lo esté alegrando. ¡Pero! —Dijo, señalando con un dedo a Derek. —Si alguna vez lastimas a mi mejor amigo, voy a tener que hacerte daño. Como, con cantidades ridículas y masivas de dolor. —Extendió los brazos como para demostrar cuánto dolor tendría Derek.

Derek solo rodó los ojos, mirando al niño con expresión traviesa. —Como si quisiera, —comenzó, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. —¡Quiero decir, como si pudieras! Como si... tú...

Pero para entonces, las tres caras mostraban sonrisas. Derek negó con la cabeza antes de agacharse avergonzado.

—Está bien, Scott. Él no me hará daño. Está enamorado, —dijo Stiles con aire de suficiencia.

—Bien. —Scott sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Derek.

—Como que no quería que me vistiera antes como si estuviera enamorado.

La mano fue rápidamente devuelta a su lado. Scott frunció el ceño. —Tio, DMI*

—Eso no es… —comenzó Derek.

—Tio, no, —Scott se volvió hacia Derek y negó con la cabeza. —Lo que sea que hayan hecho, mantengan eso para vosotros.

Derek solo gimió cuando Allison soltó una risita desde su lugar en el sofá. —Estoy llamando a Lydia.

Aparentemente, la pelirroja había supuesto que el muérdago convenientemente colocado iba a ser la perdición de Derek, mientras que Allison había pensado que sería un beso de Año Nuevo muy bien sincronizado. Jackson todavía estaba incrédulo y exigió pruebas a lo que Stiles rápidamente bromeó que Jackson era solo un voyeur y que si realmente lo deseaba, podría pagar un asiento delantero para la inevitable creación de amor de él y de Derek. Ante esto, Derek se apresuró a arrebatarle el teléfono a su travieso novio, gruñirle al teléfono que Jackson no tenía que creer que fuera cierto, y devolverle el teléfono a Allison, que en ese momento estaba rodando en el sofá, riéndose mientras Scott tenía sus manos sobre sus ojos, murmurando algo acerca de ‘imágenes mentales’. Derek miró a Stiles, quien solo sonrió tímidamente en respuesta.

—¿Qué? —él se encogió de hombros. —Quería pruebas. ¿Qué mejor prueba que tú y yo dándo vueltas des...

—¡Stiles! —Scott arremetió contra su mejor amigo, tapándose la boca con una mano y tirando de él al suelo. —Nadie quiere saber de tus fantasías enfermas...

—Fantasías sexys, —enmendó Stiles, logrando escabullirse de la mano de Scott por un segundo. —¿Has visto a Der...

Derek acaba de enterrar su cara en sus manos, preguntándose en qué se metió realmente.

Finalmente, los dos se desgastaron mientras Derek y Allison los ignoraban a favor de una conversación ligera. Su proyecto final para Historia del Arte -el traje espartano de Derek- aparentemente había sido el impulso que necesitaba para obtener su A por la que había estado luchando. La felicitó y le regaló una versión abreviada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Y aunque Derek realmente solo quería tomar Stiles y encerrarlo en su apartamento en el futuro previsible, los cuatro finalmente se sentaron en el sofá para ver algún programa en la televisión. Con Derek cómodo contra el reposabrazos y con Stiles apoyado contra él, pensó que compartirlo con sus amigos no era tan malo.

Más tarde, cuando Stiles estaba agarrando una muda de ropa por trabajo en la mañana, Scott tomó un segundo para tirar a Derek hacia un lado, dejando su lugar al lado de Allison en el sofá.

—Oye, señor Hale, quiero hablar en serio con usted por un segundo.

Derek solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Realmente estoy feliz de que hayan dado un paso al frente y se hayan unido ya y debido a la sincronización perfecta de sus muchachos, básicamente me dan almuerzo gratis durante una semana. —Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, pero Scott continuó. —Stiles es mi mejor amigo y solo quiero cosas buenas para él. Así que, amigo, si lo lastimas...

—No tengo intención de lastimarlo, Scott. Realmente... me preocupo por él.

Scott solo sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de golpear a Derek en el hombro. —Bien. Ah, y recuerda nuestro trato. Sesenta-cuarenta, Señor Hale.

Esta vez fue el turno de Derek de suspirar. —Mira, lo entiendo. Debes asegurarte de que nada cambie entre tú y Stiles ahora que estoy oficialmente en la imagen. Pero Stiles es espontáneo, salvaje y libre. Es parte de lo que amo de él. Así que no. Voy a limitar mi tiempo con él a sesenta-cuarenta —Scott abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero Derek salió disparado. —Pero sepan esto. No tengo nada más que completo respeto por la amistad que tienen y no hay manera de que quiera interponerme entre ellos o menospreciarla de ninguna manera. No estoy tratando de quitártelo, Scott. Al igual que espero que no hagas nada para mantenerlo alejado de mí. Yo solo... me preocupo por él. Y quiero estar con él. Mientras me tenga a mí. Y si eso significa más de sesenta, lo tomaré porque cada momento con él es precioso para mí.

Scott pareció pensativo por un momento, reflexionando sobre las palabras del chico. Finalmente, asintió lentamente antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa. —Realmente está enamorado, ¿verdad, señor Hale?

Derek solo resopló, pero sonrió suavemente de acuerdo. Miró a Scott por un segundo. —Sabes... no tienes que seguir llamándome así.

Aunque no parecía posible, la sonrisa de Scott creció. —Eres un tipo muy bueno... Derek. Y te prometo que no reduciré tu precioso tiempo con él mientras no entres en el mío.

Derek asintió. —Trato.

—Oye, ¿listo para ir? —Preguntó Stiles, acercándose a la pareja con su mochila colgada al hombro, la cabeza de Sourwolf asomando.

Derek solo asintió y tomó la mano de Stiles en la suya. —Listo.

—Hasta luego, chicos, —Stiles saludó a Scott y Allison mientras él los guiaba hacia la puerta.

—Divertios, —sonrió Allison mientras le devolvía el saludo.

—Trata de no ensuciar demasiado a mi amigo, —Scott soltó una risita.

Derek miró al chico de cabello desordenado. —No es que sea realmente de tu incumbencia, lo planeo muchas veces. En varios posturas diferentes.

Scott palideció cuando Stiles soltó una carcajada. —Amigo, Derek…

—Y en realidad, ¿sabes qué? Me lo llevo de vuelta. Puedes seguir llamándome señor Hale. Me gusta cómo suena.

—¿Ah… qué...? —Él farfulló, boquiabierto. Derek solo sonrió a Scott y vio como su rostro pasaba de shock a divertido entendimiento y alivio. —Mantenga su profanación para usted, señor Hale. —Scott se burló a cambio.

Derek solo asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Stiles golpeó ligeramente a Derek en el hombro. —Oye, no seas cruel con mi Scotty, —dijo con firmeza, pero sin malicia.

—Relájate, —Derek sonrió, llevando sus manos juntas a sus labios para besar la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles cuando entraron en el ascensor. —Scott y yo nos entendemos. Tenemos un acuerdo, ya sabes, —dijo con naturalidad.

—¿Lo tienen?

—Mm-hmm. Estaba preocupado de que te fuera a robar.

—Ah, —dijo Stiles, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Puedo ver por qué eso sería una preocupación. Soy increíble.

Derek resopló, pero no contestó. —Pero le aseguré que no lo haría incluso si lo hubiera pensado.

—Compartir es cuidar, Derek.

Él concedió. —Tienes razón. Aunque me niego a compartir nuestra primera noche con un voyeur con una entrada en la primera fila.

—Está bien. De acuerdo, —Stiles asintió con la cabeza justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegaron a la planta baja. Stiles lo miró por encima del hombro, con la cara abierta y llena de inocencia. —Entonces... ¿en la segunda noche, entonces?

Derek respondió persiguiendo a su diablillo disfrazado afuera de la puerta.

***

El jueves por la tarde, Stiles vino después del trabajo a pasar tiempo con Derek, para la satisfacción de este último. Pero no estaba tan contento cuando descubrió que el chico tenía planes para más tarde en la noche.

—Lo siento, —Stiles hizo un puchero, caminando hacia el regazo de Derek donde el chico mayor había estado sentado en el sofá. —Hice estos planes hace unos días. No sabía que te gustaría pasar el rato esta noche.

Derek suspiró. —Está bien. Pero,— dijo, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos de Stiles, —para referencia futura, solo sé que quiero pasar el rato contigo todas las noches.

Stiles se rió. —Ah, ¿estás seguro de eso? He sido bastante molesto. Puedes vivir para lamentar esas palabras.

Derek fingió una profunda contemplación, levantando una mano para acariciar su mandíbula. —Puede que tengas razón... lo retiro.

Stiles jadeó y pareció ofendido. —Derek, como mi novio, se supone que dices chorradas como 'No, cariño, nunca podría cansarme de ti'. —Él imitó el tono de Derek, así como su constante fruncimiento de ceño.

Derek se burló. —Bueno, como tu amigo, todavía estoy obligado a decirte la verdad. ¿Y en serio? —Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. —¿Bebé?

Stiles sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —Trabajaremos en los nombres cariñosos en otro momento, mi amigo. —Se inclinó y le dio a Derek un pequeño beso en los labios. —Debería irme si no quiero llegar tarde. —Se bajó del regazo de Derek y agarró sus zapatos para ponérselos. —Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek acercó a Stiles a la puerta, apoyándose pesadamente en su marco y asintió con un suspiro. Stiles le dio a Derek un último beso, uno largo y completo que casi le quitó el aliento antes de caminar por el pasillo con un gesto.

A regañadientes, Derek lo vio irse y cerró la puerta solo una vez que se perdió de vista. Él frunció el ceño.

'¿Con quién tiene planes?' se preguntó con un poco de celos. Derek se dejó caer en el sofá y trató de distraerse viendo un poco la televisión, mientras que deliberadamente no contaba los minutos hasta que Stiles llamó.

Fue después de aproximadamente 278 minutos que Derek se distrajo no por su televisor o su teléfono, sino por un golpe en la puerta. Frunció el ceño, sin esperar a nadie, pero se levantó y lo abrió. Se sorprendió al ver a Stiles parado allí.

Él inclinó su cabeza en confusión. —No es que me esté quejando, ¿pero pensé que tenías planes?

Stiles sonrió. —Sí. Voy a llevar a mi novio sexy a una cita, —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Derek resopló, pero se encontró atípicamente atolondrado. —¿Ese era tu plan?

—Mm-hmm, —asintió Stiles. —Y no trates de engañarme con miradas vacías. Sé que estás emocionado. Si tuvieras una cola en este momento, mi Sexy Hombre Lobo, estaría meneando.

—¿Ese es otro nombre de mascota que estás probando?

—Ve a cambiarte, ¿quieres? —Stiles señaló el dormitorio de Derek, dándole una mirada fulminante.

Derek solo sonrió mientras se dirigía a prepararse. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaría planeando llevarlo Stiles. ¿Tenía que vestirse elegante? ¿Sería solo una excursión informal? Inseguro, Derek echó un vistazo afuera de su puerta a Stiles que estaba de pie en la sala, enderezando su camisa. El chico estaba vestido casualmente con su sudadera con capucha. Hizo que Derek tachara la idea de un restaurante elegante con un ambiente romántico, pero archivó la idea para una cita posterior.

Derek se vistió con su atuendo habitual, se miró en el espejo e intentó arreglarse el cabello. No había esperado a Stiles, pero descubrió que deseaba haberlo hecho, de modo que pudiera haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse. No quería mantener al chico esperando, y tuvo que conformarse con su estado desordenado. Agarró su teléfono, llaves y billetera y se dirigió hacia donde Stiles estaba esperando.

Stiles sonrió. —¿Estás listo?

Derek asintió. —¿A dónde vamos?

—Ah-ah, —el chico lo detuvo, moviendo su dedo. —Es una sorpresa. Y esta es mi cita, así queeee… —se acercó a Derek, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y deslizó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, haciendo que Derek tragara con fuerza. Stiles se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente, picoteando a Derek en los labios antes de sacar la cartera del chico mayor de un bolsillo, mientras le daba un pequeño apretón al vacío. Derek tuvo que contener un gemido. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres, Stiles rebuscó en la billetera y sacó la identificación de Derek. —Por las dudas, —se encogió de hombros antes de tirar el resto al mostrador y deslizar la identificación en el bolsillo superior de Derek. —Vamonos.

—Stiles, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, sí, —dijo con un gesto. —Esta noche, me ocuparé de ti. Me gusta comprar cosas bonitas para mi conejo dulce, —soltó una risita.

—Creo que deberíamos reconsiderar todo este asunto de los nombres cariñosos.

Stiles simplemente le respondió con otro breve beso antes de sacarlo por la puerta.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Derek se sorprendió al ver el coche de Scott enfrente. Stiles realmente tenía un plan. A Derek le daba un poco de ansiedad no saber hacia dónde se dirigían, especialmente en un coche que parecía haber visto días mejores, incluso años. Pero confiaba en Stiles, y se encontró esperando a donde sea que iban.

Después de unos quince minutos de conducción, y no sentirse como un cachorro ansioso después de cada vuelta, Stiles finalmente estacionó el coche. Derek miró por la ventana y parpadeó.

—¿Patinaje sobre hielo?

Stiles sonrió. —¿Sabes cómo, verdad?

.

Derek en blanco. —Um

—Dios mío, esto va a ser incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, —aplaudió antes de saltar por la puerta y correr al otro lado para abrir la de Derek. —Después de ti, milady.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Esa ni siquiera es una opción, Stiles.

El chico solo se rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, tomando la mano de Derek antes de llevarlo a la pista.

—Esto es hecho por el hombre, ¿verdad? —Derek pensó en preguntar. No quería que la más mínima posibilidad de que Stiles cayera nunca volvería a ocurrir.

Stiles sonrió. —No tienes nada de lo qué preocuparte. No hay un lago debajo. Solo cemento.

Aunque fue un alivio escuchar eso, no impidió a Derek acercarse a Stiles y envolver con su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se dirigían a las admisiones y al alquiler de patines. Mientras caminaban, Derek reconoció al chico detrás del mostrador como el novio de Erica.

—Hola Boyd, —saludó Stiles.

Derek arqueó una ceja. ¿Cuándo esos dos se hicieron amigos?

—Hola Stiles, —Boyd sonrió, aplaudiendo la mano de Stiles como si tuvieran su propio apretón de manos secreto. ¿Tenían su propio apretón de manos secreto? ¿Por qué Stiles no tuvo un apretón de manos secreto con Derek? Boyd miró en su dirección. —Tú eres... Derek, ¿verdad?

Derek solo asintió, prominentemente sin fruncir el ceño al chico.

Después de obtener el tamaño de sus zapatos, Boyd cogió los patines y se los entregó. —Y oye, —llamó a Stiles. —A Erica le encantaron los bizcochos y dice que si tienes suerte esta noche, espera que le hagas biscotti.

—Trato, —Stiles sonrió antes de guiñar un ojo a Derek, quien meramente negó con la cabeza consternado.

—¿Tú y Boyd son amigos? —Derek preguntó mientras se sentaban en un banco para atar sus patines.

—Eh, no amigos per se. Pude haber mencionado que quería llevarte a una cita con Erica durante una conversación y ella pudo haber mencionado que Boyd trabajaba en la pista. Así que... Pude haber calculado algo de admisión gratis más alquiler de patines por un lote de galletas de mantequilla, —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Cualquier cosa para mis amigos, —se inclinó, besando a Derek en la mejilla.

A pesar del frío en el aire, Derek se sintió reconfortado por el breve toque, aunque admitió que podría estar un poco celoso por no haber podido comer ninguno de los productos horneados.

—No te preocupes, bobo. Te guarde algunas, —bromeó Stiles, pellizcando a Derek en la misma mejilla antes de ponerse de pie.

'Él me conoce demasiado bien', reflexionó Derek. —Stiles... Acerca de estos nombres...

—Olvídalo. No pararé. Nunca, —Stiles sonrió, tirando a Derek de sus pies y llevándolo a la pista.

Era un poco extraño caminar sobre los patines y Derek sintió que se tambaleaba un poco aquí y allá, pero la mano en la suya era una gran fuente de estabilidad. Stiles salió primero al hielo con facilidad, como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

—Solo tómalo con calma, —aseguró Stiles. —Da pequeños pasos. Pero en lugar de levantar los pies, simplemente ponte de puntillas y deslízate, —terminó mostrándole a Derek lo que quería decir antes de volver a su lado.

Derek hizo lo que le indicaron, sosteniendo las manos de Stiles mientras los conducía hacia el centro, donde había menos gente dando vueltas. No fue tan malo.

—¿Ves? Eres natural, —sonrió Stiles, aliviando sus manos de las de Derek, para tratar de que el chico se parara solo. Patinó hacia atrás y animó a Derek a seguirlo con un suave asentimiento.

Cuando Derek se sintió cada vez más cómodo sobre el hielo, Stiles regresó a su lado, uniendo sus dedos y fundiéndose con la multitud que rodeaba la pista. Ellos orbitaron la pista varias veces, yendo a un ritmo fácil. Derek estaba disfrutando bastante. Le gustaba la sensación de la mano de Stiles en la suya. Le gustaba probar cosas nuevas con Stiles para ayudarlo a superarlo. Le hizo querer probar todo con Stiles a su lado.

Derek acercó a Stiles a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, saboreando su sabor y amando la forma en que su corazón dio un vuelco al contacto. Él suspiró contento.

—Supongo que te diviertes, —sonrió Stiles con aire de suficiencia.

—Lo hago, —sonrió a cambio.

Desafortunadamente, fue en ese momento cuando alguien se estrelló contra ellos y los tres cuerpos se estrellaron contra el hielo.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento! No os preocupeis por mi, —dijo el intruso, agachando la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse.

Derek se miró las manos buscando lo que era suyo y rápidamente las apartó para ayudar a Stiles a levantarse.

—¿Danny? —Stiles dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—¡No, no Danny aquí! —El chico dijo, que ahora estaba luchando por salir del hielo. Derek lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chico, que ahora era indudablemente Danny Mahealani, se escondía. Después de unos segundos, su cabeza apareció de nuevo a la vista, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía lo estaban observando y desapareció una vez más.

—Eso fue... extraño. —Stiles comentó.

Todavía mirando el lugar, apareció otra cabeza. Esta vez fue una rubia de cabello rizado.

—¿Es ese Isaac? —Derek preguntó.

Una tercera cabeza apareció antes de agacharse, esta vez una morena de cabello desordenado.

—¿Scott? —Stiles dijo incrédulo. —¡Nos siguieron!

Stiles tomó la mano de Derek y lo condujo al lugar donde se escondía el trío.

—¡Shhh! ¿Por qué tienes que mirar, Scott? ¡Stiles podría reconocerte en una multitud!

—Quería ver si seguían buscando. Y no es mi culpa que te chocaras con ellos, Danny.

—¡Simplemente se detuvieron en el medio! ¿Quién hace eso?

—¿Um, chicos?

—¿Qué pasa, Isaac?

—Nos encontraron.

Los tres chicos sonrieron tímidamente a la pareja. Derek se aseguró de darles su mirada más intimidante. —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Um, ¿patinando? —Danny lo intentó.

—Scott, te dije adónde iba para que supieras, no para que pudieras seguirnos, —gruñó Stiles. Derek hizo una nota mental de cómo sonaba, deseando ver si podía hacer que ese mismo sonido saliera de él otra vez. Pero luego recordó que ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para tales pensamientos y volvió a mirar a los intrusos.

—No fue idea mía, ¡fue de Danny! —él defendió.

—Que forma de tirarme debajo del autobús, McCall, —frunció el ceño, golpeando a Scott en el brazo.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Derek asintió hacia Isaac. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Isaac se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, realmente quería venir aquí para patinar sobre hielo. Luego, Scott mencionó que Stiles te llevaba aquí y luego Danny pensó que sería mejor veros a los dos en vez de alguna película navideña repetida.

Danny bufó. —Tenía razón, sin embargo,— murmuró en voz baja. —Son ridículamente adorables.

Stiles respondió empujando a Danny bruscamente en el hombro. —Nuestra cita no es para tu placer visual. Afortunadamente, tengo más cosas planeadas y estoy a punto de irme con Derek de todos modos.

De acuerdo, en serio. Derek no debería encontrar a Stiles descontento tan caliente como él lo hace, pero él estaba extrañamente excitado por el comportamiento de su novio. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que captó la mirada curiosa de Isaac. Derek lo recuperó, volviendo a su expresión neutral.

—Vamos, Derek. Es hora de irnos.

Incluso si quería quedarse, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo con la forma en que Stiles lo manejó de regreso a donde estaban sus zapatos. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo continuamente que ahora no era el momento de emocionarse... en sus pantalones.

Derek desató sus patines y se puso nuevamente en sus zapatos, siguiendo a Stiles al mostrador para devolverlos. Después de darle las gracias a Boyd y despedirse de él, así como la promesa de mantener actualizada a Erica con los biscotti, Stiles condujo a Derek de regreso al coche, abriendo la puerta antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

—Perdón por ellos. Son curiosos y no tienen...

Derek agarró la cabeza de Stiles entre sus manos y lo jaló para un beso caliente. Stiles jadeó de sorpresa, dándole acceso a Derek a su lengua mientras la acariciaba con la suya. Sintió en lugar de oír a Stiles gemir contra él, haciendo que Derek se sumergiera aún más hasta que sus pulmones gritaban pidiendo aire. Con un último beso, se reclinó en su asiento, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y miró a su aturdido novio. —¿Hacia dónde ahora? —sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tu... yo… —Stiles tragó saliva, un movimiento que hizo que Derek quisiera lamer la manzana de Adán del chico. —Comida… —finalmente respiró. Stiles tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse antes de sonreírle a Derek. —Usted, señor, es descarado.

Derek solo resopló cuando Stiles encendió el coche.

Stiles los condujo a un pintoresco y pequeño restaurante, jurando que tenían la mejor tarta de manzana. Derek lo dudaba, considerando que pensaba que la propia versión de Stiles era muy deliciosa, pero le permitió al chico sus desilusiones. Fueron llevados a una cabina y le entregaron menús para revisar.

—También necesitas probar su pollo al limón. Porque sé sobre tu fetiche de limón. Incluso vine aquí ayer para tomarlo y asegurarme de que esté a la altura.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —No es un fetiche.

—Es lindo que pienses así, Osito Boo-Boo.

Incluso Derek tuvo que reírse de eso. Fue ridículo. Cuando levantó la vista, estaba con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Stiles parecía disfrutar del efecto que tenía en Derek casi tanto como el propio Derek lo disfrutó.

Su camarera regresó y tomó sus pedidos. Derek siguió la sugerencia de Stiles, contento de haberlo hecho una vez que el pollo llegó a sus labios. Sabía que le encantaba el sabor cítrico, pero ¿un fetiche? La única forma en que pensó que podría desarrollar un fetiche era si estaba lamiendo pintura corporal con sabor a limón del pecho de Stiles. Pero con esto en mente, parecía una posibilidad real.

Los dos se amaban mutuamente, probando la comida del otro mientras mantenían una conversación ligera. Estaban fuera en su pequeño mundo, hasta que una voz logró atravesar su pequeña burbuja.

—No me importa si tengo que pasarlos. Tengo que hacer pis.

Derek podía ver la expresión de enfado cruzar la cara de Stiles. El chico resopló antes de lanzar sus ojos a algo por encima del hombro de Derek. O en este caso, alguien.

—Jackson. —Él gruñó.

—Sup perdedores, —el rubio asintió con la cabeza antes de arrastrarses más allá de ellos hacia los baños.

Stiles se sentó derecho en su asiento, tratando de localizar algo detrás de Derek. Una vez que encontró lo que estaba buscando, frunció el ceño una vez más antes de ponerse de pie. No queriendo perder esto, Derek lo siguió de cerca.

Stiles lo condujo a una mesa donde Isaac estaba sentado con Lydia, aunque sospechosamente había otros cuatro platos diseminados por ahí. —Scott, sal de debajo de la mesa, idiota. Sé que estás allí.

Incapaz de detener su mano por querer tocar, Derek deslizó su mano sobre la espalda de Stiles. Podría parecer que intentaba apoyar a su novio con el movimiento, pero en realidad, era para saciar su necesidad de contacto cuando Stiles mostraba un comportamiento tan agresivo. No entendía exactamente por qué tal comportamiento lo excitaba de esta manera, pero tampoco iba a quejarse.

Mientras tanto, mientras Derek intentaba controlar sus pensamientos rebeldes, Scott volvió a subir al asiento, al igual que Danny e incluso Allison.

—Esto fue culpa de Scott, —dijo rápidamente Danny.

Esta vez, Scott le dio un puñetazo a Danny en el brazo. —¡Cállate, Danny!

Lydia colocó un codo sobre la mesa mientras se apoyaba en su mano, pareciendo aburrida. —Allison llamó a Scott y le preguntó si quería ir a cenar. Danny mencionó que vino aquí y Scott dijo que vosotros dos vendrían aquí.

—Maldita sea, Scott. Nunca volveré a decirte adónde voy, —siseó Stiles.

—¡Simplemente me salió ¡Lo siento!

—Entonces, —continuó Lydia, pareciendo un poco molesta por haber sido interrumpida. —Decidí acompañarles para ver el espectáculo. No me di cuenta de que era para todos los públicos. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Danny bufó. —Al menos la pista de hielo era para PG*, —murmuró.

—Lo siento, —Allison sonrió disculpándose. —Realmente solo quería comida.

—Yo también, —dijo Isaac, levantando la mano, asintiendo.

Stiles miró a sus amigos. —Esto no es un espectáculo, muchachos.

—Me lo estás diciendo, —se quejó Lydia, mordiéndose las uñas.

—Nos vamos. Y ninguno nos está siguiendo, —ordenó, señalándoles antes de tomar la mano de Derek y dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Oh, —dijo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlos una vez más. —Y estáis pagando por nuestra comida. —Y con eso, Stiles caminó de regreso a la mesa, tiró una propina mientras informaba a la camarera del plan, antes de tomar la mano de Derek y guiarlo hacia la puerta.

Una vez más, subieron al coche mientras Stiles se quejaba de una audiencia no deseada y de los llamados ‘amigos’. Derek tuvo que contenerse de querer contaminar el asiento trasero de Scott, o el asiento del pasajero, en realidad, y se rió de la intensidad de Stiles. Tomó la mano del chico con la suya, acariciando con el pulgar la parte trasera. El pequeño movimiento parecía suficiente para calmar a su irritado novio.

Stiles los llevó a un lugar de helado de yogurt. Todavía parecía un poco molesto cuando sacó las llaves del contacto. —Sé que hace frío, pero planeé compartir una rebanada de pastel contigo en el restaurante antes de darme cuenta de que nos seguían.

Derek sonrió suavemente, tratando de llamar la atención de Stiles. —Está bien. No hay nada malo aquí. Eso es lo bueno de vivir en esta parte de California. Además, —aseguró Derek. —Si tengo frío, puedes mantenerme caliente.

Esto pareció suficiente para alegrar considerablemente el estado de ánimo del chico antes de salir del coche una vez más. Esta vez, cuando abrió la puerta de Derek, presionó nuevamente al chico mayor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y dándole un lánguido beso. Derek solo sonrió.

Entraron y crearon sus propias mezclas. Derek jugó sano al elegir una base de frambuesa con una variedad de mezclas de frutas. Stiles, por otro lado, decidió saciar su gusto por lo dulce. Pagó por sus postres y los dos salieron a pasear por el paseo, iluminados por farolas y luces navideñas.

Stiles saltó a una barandilla, balanceando sus piernas perezosamente mientras Derek decidía mantenerse de pie, buscando un lugar entre los largos miembros de Stiles.

El chico más joven suspiró, metiéndose una última cucharada de yogur en la boca antes de apartar el cuenco vacío. —No era así como se suponía que debía ir esto, —hizo un puchero.

Derek terminó su tazón antes de dejarlo a un lado con el de Stiles. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, deslizándolos debajo de la chaqueta del chico para empaparse de su calor. —¿Cómo se supone que debía ir, exactamente? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Se suponía que íbamos a divertirnos patinando sobre hielo, cogidos de la mano mientras escuchamos canciones de Navidad sonando de fondo. Y luego se suponía que tendríamos una agradable cena donde pedirías el pollo al limón y yo pediría el pescado antes de compartir una tarta de manzana caliente y agradable como postre. Y luego iba a llevarte a casa y darte un beso de buenas noches y prometer llamarte, pero esperaría tres días, así parecer desesperado, —ante esto, Derek resopló, —pero todo eso ha salido mal. —Stiles frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza para mirar su regazo.

Derek se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que Stiles había dicho. —¿Qué estuvo mal?

Él se burló. —Vamos, —gimió, levantando las manos en señal de derrota. —Scott, Danny, Lydia y todos nos seguía, nos miraban y arruinaban todo. Quería una linda cita romántica contigo y arruinaron todo.

De nuevo, Derek hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Pero... nos divertimos juntos patinando sobre hielo, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de si había música de Navidad de fondo ya que estaba demasiado distraída tratando de no caerme. —Besó la clavícula de Stiles, suavemente. —Y sí tuvimos una buena cena, a pesar de no tener pastel de manzana. Pero obtuve helado de yogurt con trozos de manzana y el tuyo tenía una especie de galleta Graham encima, que... no... no es lo mismo que el pastel, pero podemos pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle. —Puso otro beso justo debajo de la mandíbula de Stiles. —En general, —dijo, presionando su frente contra Stiles, —creo que nuestra cita fuera perfectamente romántica. Y estoy bastante seguro de que vas a recibir ese beso cuando me acompañes a mi puerta, así que no te preocupes, —agregó con una sonrisa.

Stiles suspiró, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Derek, mientras deslizaba una mano por el cuello de su camisa, frotando la piel que encontró allí, antes de besar a Derek en la frente repetidamente. —Eres perfecto, ¿sabes? El mejor novio de todos.

Derek sonrió. —No sé... tú tampoco te estás portando tan mal.

Stiles suspiró, deslizando su mano hacia atrás para envolver sus brazos holgadamente alrededor de Derek antes de enterrar su cara en su cuello. —Te quiero, Derek, —murmuró.

Derek sonrió, preguntándose si alguna vez se acostumbraría a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Stiles. Giró su cabeza ligeramente para besar la piel justo detrás de la oreja de Stiles. —Yo también te quiero, Stiles.

Se quedaron allí un rato más, antes de que el frío aire invernal fuera demasiado a pesar del calor que se sacaban el uno del otro. Recogieron sus cuencos vacíos y encontraron un cubo de basura para deshacerse de ellos antes de caminar perezosamente de vuelta al coche, sin tener realmente ninguna prisa por terminar la noche.

Stiles condujo a Derek a casa, todo el tiempo la mano de Derek fue un consuelo para él. Derek incluso logró encontrar una emisora de radio que tocó música festiva sin parar, para deleite de Stiles. Y cuando se detuvieron en el edificio de Derek, Stiles, como un verdadero caballero, llevó a Derek hacia su puerta.

—Te llamaré, —suspiró Stiles, presionando a Derek contra la puerta de su apartamento, con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba su frente con la suya.

—¿En tres días? —Derek sonrió.

—Mmm, —tarareó el chico. —Bueno... tal vez dos. Si tienes suerte.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Hasta entonces, espero ansiosamente tu llamada.

Stiles sonrió. Finalmente abrió los ojos, solo para cerrarlos una vez más mientras se inclinaba contra Derek para besarlo firme y tiernamente en los labios. Derek se fundió en el toque, saboreando la sensación de Stiles apretada contra él, de los labios de Stiles contra los suyos. Dejó a Derek sin aliento y queriendo más. Derek persiguió esos labios, robando un puñado más de besos antes de finalmente dejar ir a Stiles.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte? —Derek sugirió. Estaba en el límite listo para suplicarle que lo hiciera.

Stiles tarareó una vez más. —Quiero hacerlo. Realmente, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero… —se mordió el labio. —Mañana por la noche. Lo prometo.

Derek suspiró derrotado, pero aceptó su respuesta. —Entonces mañana.

—Te prepararé algo realmente delicioso en la tienda por la mañana, —juró Stiles, besándolo ligeramente. —Noches, Derek.

Derek le robó un último beso antes de apoyarse contra su puerta, dispuesto a no apresurarse y aferrarse a su novio. —Noche, Stiles.

Stiles caminó hacia atrás por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. —Mejor. Cita. Nunca, —sonrió, chasqueando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo al chico mayor.

Derek solo se rió entre dientes y vio como Stiles giraba y desaparecía en la esquina. Finalmente, se despegó de la puerta y entró. Se encontró riendo de nuevo mientras recogía su billetera del mostrador y reemplazaba su identificación de donde Stiles la había sacado. Stiles ni siquiera necesitó gastar demasiado para que Derek lo pasara bien con él. Lo único que terminó pagando fue el yogur y la propina para la camarera. Si hubiera sido Derek, probablemente hubiera pensado en comprar un helicóptero para un viaje por la ciudad. O tal vez solo un helicóptero si Stiles así lo desea.

Derek se dirigió a su baño para refrescarse justo antes de dirigirse a la cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue ¡El increíblemente genial Stiles :D’. Derek, aunque un poco confundido considerando que acaba de ver al chico, sonrió y respondió.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Derek, amigo mío, —dijo Stiles con nostalgia. —Acabo de tener una cita con el chico más increíble. Creo que él podría ser el indicado.

—¿Es eso así? —Derek sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola a la cama.

—Mm-hmm, —tartamudeó Stiles. —Fue un verdadero caballero esta noche. Además, tiene un culo realmente agradable y firme.

Derek se rió. —Suena como un verdadero guardián. —El pauso. —Oye espera. No me estarás hablando mientras conduces, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Eso es peligroso.

—Está bien, bueno. Solo estoy seguro.

—Además, —agregó Stiles. —Ni siquiera estoy en un coche.

Derek arqueó una ceja ante eso. —¿Qué?

—Sí, ya sabes, aunque tuve una gran cita, solo quería pasar la noche en el apartamento de mi amigo. Espero que a mi cita no le importe.

El corazón de Derek se aceleró ante la implicación. ¿Regresaría Stiles a pasar la noche?

Derek sacudió su cabeza al sonido de golpe en la puerta de su casa. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Stiles allí con su mochila colgada al hombro y el teléfono en la oreja.

—¿Crees que le importará? —él sonrió.

—Ni un poco,— respiró Derek antes de dejar caer su teléfono para tirar de Stiles nuevamente en sus brazos para besarlo una vez más.

Derek tenía suficiente pensamiento racional para apreciar realmente cuánto pensaba Stiles en su noche juntos, cuánto planeaba y consideraba minúsculos detalles, antes de que Stiles se ocupara de eso también, convirtiendo su cerebro en papilla con besos perfectamente inclinados y manos aventureras.

Y cuando Stiles sacó una bolsa de galletas de mantequilla de su mochila, Derek consideró que era su deber mostrarle a Stiles lo mucho que apreciaba su esfuerzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las siglas BFF significan Best friend forever lo que en español quiere decir "los mejores amigos para siempre". 
> 
> DMI: Demasiada información
> 
> PG: Guía paternal sugerida
> 
> Algún material puede no ser adecuado para niños menores de 10.
> 
> Generalmente se recomienda que para los espectadores deben ser acompañados de un mayor de 10 años. Puede haber violencia moderada, acción limitada, sangre, armas (poco uso), imagenes algo intensas, humor crudo o leves referencias de drogas y alcohol. No hay matanza muy violenta para exagerar, pero sí puede haber lenguaje o blasfemia menor (un poco cruda).


	21. Right On Time Part I

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de pura dicha desde que Derek y Stiles compartieron ese fatídico beso bajo la lluvia y él no podría haber sido más feliz. Poder tocar a Stiles fue la perfección. Le encantaba poder tomar su mano, rodearle la cintura con un brazo, abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Y aún mejor era cuando Stiles lo iniciaba y correspondía el contacto con el suyo. Eso hizo que Derek sintiera que Stiles lo deseaba tanto como quería a Stiles. Sí, tocar a Stiles y ser tocado por él era el paraíso absoluto.

Pero…

Si Derek se viera obligado a encontrar un defecto, una preocupación sobre su relación, y en realidad, no era gran cosa, solo una pequeña idea de último momento, sería el hecho de que a pesar de su punzante y frágil manoseo que hacian, eso es todo a lo que llegaban. En los últimos días, cada vez que las cosas se calentaban entre ellos y sus breves respiraciones se convertían en fuertes jadeos y suaves roces convertidos en puro deseo de más, simplemente... se detenían.

Por ejemplo, la noche de la sorpresa de Stiles, aunque divertida por sí misma, no condujo a nada más que a una intensa sesión de besos y algunas caricias muy fuertes. Habían llegado hasta la cama de Derek, sus manos encontrando el camino bajo el dobladillo de la camisa del chico. Las cosas estaban progresando muy bien, cuando justo en el calor de la misma, justo en el momento en que el más mínimo de los empujones les habría enviado en espiral, se detuvieron.

Derek nunca averiguó quién se detuvo primero, no esta vez ni antes ni después, pero cuando lo hicieran, se mirarían a los ojos por un momento. Y fue en estos momentos en los que se sintió como si algo fuera decidido por el propio control de Derek: la decisión de detenerlo y desacelerarlo. Y así lo harían. Recuperarían el aliento, los toques firmes volverían a suaves caricias, y los besos que compartían serían suaves en lugar de los desesperados de antes. A menudo, Derek se preguntaba si tal vez había hecho algo mal.

'Tal vez se está conteniendo', pensó Derek. 'Por alguna razón, él no quiere apresurarse en las cosas. Y... estoy bien con eso. Esperaré hasta que esté listo. Quiero que mi primera vez con Stiles sea algo que él quiera tanto como yo.’

Y sí, mientras todo esto sonaba bien en su cabeza, Derek se encontró con una pequeña situación un martes por la tarde. Bueno, era menos un problema y más un dilema moral.

Derek había ido a la tienda de supermercado local, quería recoger un detergente para la ropa y unos bocadillos por los que Stiles probablemente le regañaría más tarde. Pero, en su camino hacia la sección de bocadillos, su ojo captó algo en un pasillo por el que simplemente había querido pasar. Una vez que lo vio, su paso rápido se detuvo. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en una avalancha de pensamientos que se le vinieron a la mente antes de decidirse a retroceder un poco hasta que estuvo parado frente a los objetos expuestos.

Condones.

Sí, Derek Hale estaba examinando cuidadosamente la selección de condones.

Derek se mordió el labio, moviendo el mango del detergente de la ropa en su mano. 'Quiero decir, no es como si lo estuviéramos haciendo.No los necesito si no lo hacemos’ racionalizó. Dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de retroceder una vez más. 'Pero... cuando finalmente lo hagamos... hacerlo... sería bueno tenerlo. Quiero decir, odiaría estar en el momento y descubrir que ninguno de los dos estamos preparados. No puede doler tenerlos’.

Convencido, Derek tomó una caja y continuó. Una vez más, solo dio unos pasos antes de apresurarse a volver a poner la caja en el gancho con los demás. 'No. Estoy siendo presuntuoso. Si obtengo esto, sabré que están en la mesita de noche y sentiré que lo presiono, aunque en realidad no lo estoy presionando y... simplemente... no’.

Satisfecho, Derek asintió levemente antes de irse. Caminó por el pasillo de los aperitivos, recogió una bolsa, la volvió a colocar, la recogió solo para volver a colocarla. Y no fue como si hubiera algo mal con la bolsa. Su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Finalmente, agarró una bolsa de patatas fritas antes de regresar rápidamente al pasillo con los condones.

Desafortunadamente, había una mujer allí, deambulando, echando un vistazo a los productos femeninos en el estante opuesto. Sorprendido, y sintiendo que la mujer podría pensar que era un desviado sexual por irrumpir en los profilácticos, Derek giró sobre sí mismo para fingir mirar lo que fuera que estaba en el estante frente a él. Podía sentir el calor inundar su rostro y sus oídos cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba fingiendo comprar pañales para adultos. Casi podía sentir los ojos de la mujer en él antes de seguir caminando, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos.

Derek quería que el suelo se abriera y lo enterrara en su vergüenza y humillación. Tenía la intención de dejar el detergente y los bocadillos y salir corriendo para poder esconderse en su apartamento, donde nunca más tendría que toparse con esa mujer. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo y se dijo que debía alejarse de los pañales para adultos y, por el amor de Dios, recoger los malditos condones e irse a casa. ‘En serio, Derek, estás haciendo haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Sólo cógelos y vete’ bromeó mentalmente. Resueltamente, pero con la cabeza gacha, Derek rápidamente agarró la caja que había colocado antes y se la colocó debajo del brazo en un débil intento de ocultarla de los ojos curiosos.

Se dirigió a las cajas y se puso en línea, recogiendo algunas barritas de chocolate y bolsas de dulces mientras estaba allí, pensando tardíamente que probablemente debería haber recogido una cesta al entrar.

—Te lo dije. No podemos conseguir ese tipo. Necesitamos el tipo de cápsula.

—¿Qué diferencia hace?

—Maldita sea, Jackson, solo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes verter jabón líquido en el lavavajillas.

Derek cerró los ojos, esperando más allá de toda esperanza ser invisible en este momento.

—Oh, mira, es Derek.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

‘Tal vez si los ignoro, simplemente se irán’ pensó, con deseo.

—Hola Derek, —Danny dio un paso alrededor del chico mayor, atrapando su mirada.

Nuevamente, la suerte ciertamente no estaba del lado de Derek.

—Hola Danny, —se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que eso fuera el final.

No fue el final.

—Sup Derek, —saludó Jackson desde atrás. —¿Es eso una caja de condones debajo de tu brazo?

Derek se movió ligeramente, esperando con retraso bloquear la vista del chico rubio.

Lo escuchó bufar. —Magnums.

—Ah, —sonrió Danny. —Tú y Stiles ya vaciaron la última caja, ¿eh?— Él arqueó su ceja sugestivamente, codeando al chico mayor.

Para Derek, lo que él y Stiles hicieron -o en este caso, no hicieron- en su tiempo libre no era asunto de ellos. Entonces él no entendió exactamente por qué sintió que era necesario responder, —En realidad... no.

Inmediatamente, sintió una mano en su hombro, girándolo. Miró a Jackson por el mal trato, pero el rubio no se inmutó.

—¿Quieres decir que han estado juntos durante los últimos cinco meses y ni siquiera han hecho nada?

Derek frunció el ceño. —No hemos estado juntos durante cinco meses...

Danny rodó los ojos. —Se está refiriendo al hecho de que lo sabían y se tenían el pelo el uno al otro desde que se conocieron hace cinco meses.

Derek abrió la boca para replicar pero Jackson lo interrumpió.

—¿Te refieres a que en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera ha habido un asunto de 'amigos con beneficios'? ¿No hay tanteo mutuo? ¿No hay manitas?

Por segunda vez hoy, Derek cerró los ojos, deseando que el suelo se abriera y lo tragara entero. Esta simplemente no era una conversación que quería tener con nadie, especialmente no en el medio del supermercado local. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al rubio inquisitivamente, simplemente se concentró en una expresión de fastidio. —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Nuevamente, Jackson solo resopló.

—¿Así que esto será la primera vez entre tú y Stiles? —Danny continuó.

Y de nuevo, Derek quería decirle que aún no era asunto suyo, pero de nuevo, Jackson lo interrumpió, agarrándolo por el brazo y dándole la vuelta por completo.

—Oye, —gruñó Derek. Le hubiera quitado el brazo a Jackson si sus brazos no estuvieran llenos.

Jackson ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al resplandor de muerte dirigido en su dirección. Estaba demasiado ocupado escaneando los brazos de Derek. —Amigo, —frunció el ceño hacia Derek, cara en toda seriedad. —¿Olvidando algo?

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, deseando haber ido a la tienda a cuatro cuadras de distancia en la dirección opuesta en lugar de esta en particular. Él solo miró a Jackson, con el rostro en blanco.

Jackson lo miró como si fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba consiguiendo en debería ser obvio. Después de unos segundos de nada, Jackson finalmente parpadeó. —¿Lubricante?

Y por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez en un período de tiempo alarmantemente corto, Derek deseó poder ser invisible.

—Danny, —dijo Jackson, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia un lado. —Ve a buscar una botella.

Con una sonrisa burlona, el chico hawaiano hizo lo que le indicaron.

—Confía en mí, —dijo Jackson con aire de suficiencia, colocando su mano en el hombro de Derek. —Me lo agradecerás por la mañana.

Derek solo miró desde la mano en su hombro hacia el chico que estaba unido y hacia atrás. Al parecer finalmente consciente de la gran molestia en la cara de Derek, la sonrisa se escapó lentamente mientras le echaba la mano hacia atrás como si lo hubieran quemado.

'Mucho mejor', Derek se relajó por dentro.

—Siguiente, —llamó la empleada detrás de la caja.

Derek se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que la línea se había reducido. Ella le había estado llamando. Bajando un poco la cabeza, pero negándose a avergonzarse por sus compras, Derek arrojó todo en el mostrador, listo para salir de esta tienda olvidada de Dios.

—¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas? —Ella preguntó cortésmente.

Derek solo se cubrió con una sonrisa falsa y asintió.

—¿Y te gustaría una bolsa por diez centavos?

De nuevo, Derek asintió. —Si, gracias.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No olvides el lubricante!

'Hay alguien en mi contra. Lo sé’ pensó Derek sin convicción cuando Danny corrió y agregó la botella a la pila.

Danny solo le dio unas palmaditas a Derek en el hombro y sonrió. —Esa es mi marca favorita. Es un poco más cara, pero funciona de mara… —Pudo ver ahora cómo Danny y Jackson eran mejores amigos. No entendían la discreción. Pero al menos Danny fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo renunciar. —... villa, —murmuró Danny, desapareciendo. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó su lugar de nuevo al lado de Jackson. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más después de eso.

—¿Te gustaría agregar esto también? —preguntó el empleado, aún amiga como siempre, incluso mientras sostenía la botella.

Derek hizo una pausa, consciente de los ojos que tenía sobre él, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Agradeció en silencio a los poderes que la mujer no necesitara pedir un control de precio del artículo. Eso lo mataría.

Pero luego se preguntó cuál era el problema. Él era un hombre maduro con un novio maravilloso. Por supuesto que quería tener sexo con él. Y los condones y el lubricante no eran para avergonzarse. De hecho, demostró que era un adulto responsable y maduro. Que se preocupó por el bienestar de su compañero. Y los dos muchachos detrás de él, en última instancia, solo estaban tratando de ayudar. Entonces, con una profunda inspiración, Derek le sonrió a la empleada y la detuvo para que no lo llamara.

—¿Sabes qué?, ¿puedes agregar sus cosas también? Son... amigos, —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a los dos chicos relajados y sonrientes, mientras empujaban sus compras en el mostrador frente a la mujer sin duda alguna. También vio cómo Jackson agarró un montón de barritas de caramelo del estante y lo tiró también.

—Jackson, —susurró Danny. —Ponlos de vuelta.

—¿Qué? Él está pagando.

—Pero...

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Está bien.

—¿Ves?

Danny solo rodó los ojos. —No deberías alentar este tipo de comportamiento.

Nuevamente, Jackson solo resopló.

Finalmente, cuando todo se pagó, Derek agarró la bolsa de papel llena de sus compras y estaba listo para huir al santuario de su casa. Estaba listo para dejar atrás toda esta debacle del viaje de compras.

—¡Hey Derek! —Jackson gritó, una vez que salieron a la calle. —¡Disfruta el sexo!

—¡Jackson, cállate! Eres un gilipollas.

Derek ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

En quince minutos, Derek estaba de vuelta en los confines sagrados de su apartamento, donde no tenía que preocuparse por los ojos críticos y las sonrisas astutas. Lo único que le tenía que preocupar era el delicioso aroma de productos horneados flotando en el aire cuando entraba por la puerta.

—¡Ah! ¡Bien! ¡Estás en casa!

Derek inmediatamente sonrió al ver a Stiles saltar sobre el sofá y caminar. Con una mano sobre un controlador, Stiles puso su mano libre sobre el pecho de Derek y se inclinó para darle un breve beso en los labios.

—Mm, —tarareó Derek. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú y yo vamos a hacer un maratón de Lego Harry Potter: Años 5-7 porque cada vez que lo intento con Scott, sigue saltando en la habitación de al lado mientras todavía estoy tratando de recoger todas las monedas para que pueda ser un ' Verdadero Mago '

Derek frunció el ceño. —Nada de eso tiene sentido.

Stiles resopló. —Solo siéntate, mi panecillo de amor, y tranquilízate. Estamos jugando a videojuegos en un futuro previsible y tengo algunas galletas de azúcar con canela recién salidas del horno que se enfrían en el mostrador para sobornarte.

—Ah. Bueno, alguien ciertamente sabe cómo obtener lo que quiere.

El chico más joven se rió entre dientes. —Eso hago, mejillas dulces, —le guiñó un ojo a Derek con aire de suficiencia. —Aquí, —dijo, cambiando el controlador en su mano por la bolsa en el brazo de Derek. —Termine de configurar, familiarízate con los controles y revisaré esas galletas.

Derek momentáneamente entró en pánico. No quería exactamente que Stiles viera sus pocas compras, así que trató de quitarle la bolsa a su novio. —Oh, espera, —Derek intentó débilmente. —Déjame solo ponerlos de distancia...

—Pfffft, tonterías, —dijo Stiles, rodando los ojos y apartando la mano de Derek. —Puedo hacerlo. Conociéndote, es solo más comida chatarra ¿verdad? ¿Una caja tamaño King de caramelos de limón para mi delicioso Alimonado?

Derek realmente debería dejar de tratar de darle sentido a la mayoría de las cosas que salían de la boca de Stiles. El solo sacudio la cabeza.—No es solo comida chatarra, sabelotodo. También compré detergente.

—Así que voy a dejar eso también, —dijo Stiles con indiferencia, dando vueltas con la bolsa todavía en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—No, Stiles, solo déjame… —Derek comenzó, poniendo una mano en la bolsa.

—Realmente no es gran cosa, Derek. Tu chocolate va para tus cuencos, tu detergente para la ropa debajo del fregadero. Sé poner todo en el lugar más ilógico y...

Con la mano de Derek todavía sobre él mientras Stiles continuaba caminando hacia la cocina, la bolsa de papel cedió, desgarrando el brazo del chico más joven, su contenido derramándose al suelo.

—Aw Derek, ¿ves lo que me hiciste hacer?

Derek estaba demasiado asustado para registrar lo que Stiles había dicho, con los ojos escaneando el piso buscando una caja y una botella que habían caído. Vio la caja cerca de su novio y rápidamente se inclinó para tratar de recogerla discretamente, mientras simultáneamente recogía sus caramelos caídos.

Stiles se inclinó también, ayudando a Derek a recoger el contenido. Él se rió entre dientes. —Al menos no fue harina esto ti... oh. —Con un Snickers en una mano, la otra mano de Stiles se cernió precariamente sobre la caja antes de que finalmente la levantara para examinarla.

—Esos... puedo explicarlo, —dijo Derek rápidamente.

Stiles simplemente levantó la vista, con la cabeza ladeada en cuestión.

—No son para ti, quiero decir, lo son. Pero no ahora. Quiero decir que no tenemos que usarlos ahora mismo. Solo cuando estés listo, sin presión, sino cuando... si quieres usarlos, los tenemos. Para mí. O para ti, si quieres, si eso es lo que quieres. Porque estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estoy de acuerdo con eso si eso es lo que quieres porque quiero estar con él. tú y eso no significan que tengo que estar en tu... ¡No! ¡Espera! Yo no... eso suena tan... solo... solo olvida eso... —Derek apartó los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo. 'Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué sigues hablando?' Derek gritó mentalmente. '¡Cállate, idiota!' Apartó los ojos de la estúpida caja que desearía no haber recogido y miró la alfombra.—Voy a ir... devolverlos… —murmuró, finalmente, tendiendo una mano hacia la caja, demasiado avergonzado para encontrarse con los ojos del otro chico.

—Derek, mi amor.. .—comenzó Stiles. —Yo... realmente no creo que puedas devolver los condones.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Derek dejó caer su mano hacia un lado antes de sentarse y lentamente se tendió sobre la alfombra, enterrando su cara bajo sus brazos.

'¿Por qué está él conmigo?' Derek pensó, despreciativamente. 'Soy un idiota que dice cosas idiotas. Probablemente piense que eso es todo lo que quiero ahora. Piensa que ahora tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales porque estoy esperando que lo hagamos. Que soy un idiota loco por el sexo que quiere…’

—Derek.

Los brazos de Derek se movieron con fuerza de su rostro, pero estaba decidido a mantener los ojos cerrados. Si no podía ver a Stiles, entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, Stiles no podía verlo.

Realmente no era uno de los mejores momentos de Derek.

—Vamos,— intentó Stiles. —Háblame.

—Creo... creo que dije lo suficiente, —dijo simplemente. Juró no volver a hablar porque aparentemente todo lo que salía de sus labios era una gran cantidad de vómito que estaba destinado a hacerle sonar como un tonto.

Stiles soltó su agarre de los brazos de Derek y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. —Compraste condones. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes un novio muy sexy y muy atractivo. Francamente, no creo que hayas comprado suficientes.

Derek bufó, pero abrió los ojos, aunque todavía se negaba a mirar a su muy sexy y atractivo novio.

—Y hey, —continuó Stiles. —Me alegra que incluso hayas necesitado hacerlo. No solo significa que quieres, conmigo de todas las personas, sino que también significa que has estado teniendo sexo a lo loco a mis espaldas y necesitas reabastecerlo.

Derek levantó la cabeza, escandalizado. —¡No lo hice!

—¡Ah! —Stiles sonrió, inclinándose para besar brevemente la punta de la nariz de Derek. —Te tengo examinarte, ¿no?

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. —Es solo que... no quiero que pienses que los tengo porque tenemos que tener relaciones sexuales. Los tengo para que, en caso de que decidamos... ya los tengamos...

—¡Y lo entiendo! —Dijo Stiles con entusiasmo, deslizándose hacia atrás en el regazo de Derek mientras colocaba al otro chico en una posición sentada.

Derek permitió que lo movieran, las manos se posaron en las caderas de Stiles y enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello del chico.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Derek. Quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Y me hace feliz que también quieras. Que realmente lo hayas pensado.

—Por supuesto que lo pensé, Stiles, —dijo Derek, la voz amortiguada contra la camisa del chico más joven. La frecuencia con la que había pensado era solo otra cosa por la que Derek se sentía avergonzado. —Tú eres... tú... y tus brazos... y tu sonrisa estúpida, y... lunares. —Estaba contento de poder atraer su atracción hacia Stiles en palabras tan elocuentes.

Escuchó a Stiles reírse. —¿Has pensado en mis lunares?

Derek asintió, girando su cabeza ligeramente para que estuviera husmeando el cuello del niño. —He pensado en besar... y lamer... todos. Y cada uno. —Demostró su deseo haciendo exactamente eso en uno que encontró justo debajo de la mandíbula del chico. Stiles respiró profundamente, mientras Derek podía sentir el pulso acelerado debajo de la piel contra sus labios.

—Entonces... ¿qué te ha estado deteniendo? Y por favor no digas que es 'mi virtud' porque es un barco que zarpó hace mucho.

Derek hizo una pausa. Él no quería escuchar eso. No quería oír nada por el estilo. La sola idea de que Stiles hubiera estado con otra persona hizo que Derek se sintiera terriblemente celoso. 'Hay alguien ahí afuera que ha estado con Stiles’. Eso lo ha conmovido de maneras con las que solo he fantaseado. Era un pensamiento muy angustioso.

Derek se apartó un poco para mirar al enrojecido muchacho. 'Pero... él es mío ahora. Y me aseguraré de que nadie más lo toque así otra vez. Por supuesto, solo lo haría cuando Stiles estuviera dispuesto y listo.

—No quiero apresurarte en algo para lo que no estás preparado, —finalmente admitió Derek.

Stiles rió divertido. —Estoy listo. He estado listo. De hecho, he estado esperando que estés listo.

—¿Esperando? —Derek frunció el ceño confundido.

—Sí, —afirmó Stiles. —Cada vez que nos metíamos en el asunto, solo... había un punto en el que se sentía como si estuvieras reteniéndote por cualquier razón. Y estoy loco por ti, Derek, así que si querías esperar, esperaría. Hasta que estés listo.

Derek parpadeó, su cabeza temblaba ligeramente. —No... no, esas son mis líneas. Tú eres el que se detenía y desaceleraba las cosas.

Stiles también negó con la cabeza. —No, estoy bastante seguro de que fuiste tú.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo, podríamos haber...?

Cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron y la comprensión los golpeó a ambos, Derek dejó escapar un gemido mientras el chico en sus brazos simplemente se reía. Todo el tiempo que estuvo tratando de ser un buen y noble novio, pudo haber sido un buen novio y noble en la cama. La realización y la consideración del tiempo desperdiciado dejó a Derek sintiéndose frustrado en más de un sentido. Stiles, por otro lado, simplemente se divirtió mientras continuaba riéndose de su gasto colectivo. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando el teléfono en el bolsillo de Derek comenzó a sonar.

—¿Vas a responder eso? —Stiles logró preguntar entre risas.

Derek deslizó su mano en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Frunció el ceño ante el número, sin reconocerlo.

—¿Hm? Ese es el número de Danny, —dijo Stiles, leyendo el teléfono boca abajo.

Derek solo arqueó una ceja, pero tocó para contestar, poniéndola en el altavoz. —¿Sí?

—Hola Derek, es Danny. Hubo una confusión en la tienda, —dijo, yendo a la caza. —Creo que agarró el gel de baño de Jackson en lugar del lubricante.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pasó. Probablemente fue dedicado a la pérdida de la dignidad de Derek.

—¿Derek? —llegó la voz metálica de Danny por el móvil.

Una vez más, Stiles estalló en carcajadas cuando Derek arrojó su teléfono a un lado antes de recostarse sobre la alfombra y cubrirse la cara bajo los brazos. —Estoy muerto, —pensó. 'Estoy muerto y este es mi pequeño purgatorio. Condenado para siempre para hacerme el tonto frente al que amo’.

Sintió que Stiles se movía desde donde todavía estaba sentado en su regazo, la risa se desvanecía. —¿Danny?

—Oh, mierda. ¿Stiles?

—Jaja, sí, —se rió una vez más. —Derek no se siente muy bien en este momento, —dijo, mientras Derek sentía que Stiles le acariciaba el pecho reconfortantemente. —Pasaré más tarde y los cambiaré.

—O-Está bien. Bien, —Danny se rió nerviosamente. —Ya sabes cómo es Jackson. Umm... Derek no me va a matar, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que está demasiado ocupado ocultándose de la vergüenza como para molestarse en matarte, —aseguró.

—Oh, —respondió Danny, sin sonar nada tranquilizado.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Stiles de nuevo. —Estás bien, estamos bien, todo está bien. Adiós, Danny.

—Nada está bien, —Derek refunfuñó por dentro. Sintió que Stiles se movía de nuevo. Se arrastró fuera de Derek, solo para acostarse en la alfombra a su lado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y cubriendo una pierna sobre la del chico mayor. No dijo nada más esta vez, aunque Derek podía sentirlo reírse de vez en cuando.

Eventualmente, Derek decidió enfrentar al mundo una vez más, dejando que un brazo se deslizara alrededor de su novio mientras el otro se movía para sostenerlo alrededor de su cintura. Finalmente abrió los ojos, fijándolos en el techo mientras acomodaba la mandíbula. —Yo... también compré lubricante.

En su periferia pudo ver la sonrisa de Stiles. —Eso he oído. —Estuvieron callados por un segundo, Derek, en parte sin palabras, temeroso en parte de las palabras que pudieran salir de él. Sabía que no tenía ningún motivo real para avergonzarse. Stiles ciertamente no pensó menos en él por sus compras. Y ciertamente tampoco lo consideró un demonio sexual por ellas. Entonces, con un suspiro, Derek rodó sobre su costado, finalmente mirando a Stiles a los ojos.

—Hola, —sonrió Stiles suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

—Hola, —respondió Derek.

Stiles levantó su mano, presionando ligeramente la punta de su dedo contra el leve surco de la frente de Derek. —Lo que sea que estés pensando, solo sé que te amo… —dijo, pasando su dedo por el puente de la nariz de Derek hacia sus labios antes de acercarse para darle un beso firme. —... No importa lo que compres, —añadió con una sonrisa. No se dio cuenta de cuán importante era la afirmación hasta que sintió la avalancha de liberación que lo vencía con sus palabras.

Con un suspiro final, Derek se sentó lentamente. Stiles lo siguió, poniéndose de pie antes de ayudar a Derek.

—Ahora, —dijo Stiles, mirando a su alrededor, con las manos en las caderas. —Tomaré esto, —se agachó y recogió la botella de gel de baño, —y la devolveré. Y Sr. Hale, —sonrió, deslizando un brazo por la chaqueta de Derek para acercarlo a otro breve beso, —intente no comer todas las galletas mientras estoy fuera.

—No hago garantías.

Stiles solo resopló inclinándose para otro beso lánguido. —Te quiero.

Derek presionó su frente contra la de Stiles y cerró los ojos, solo lo sintió allí mientras las simples palabras lo calentaban. —Yo también te amo, —murmuró en voz baja.

—Vuelvo enseguida, —dijo Stiles, alejándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, —así que no uses eso, —señaló la consola en el piso, —o eso, —me guiñó el ojo mientras señalaba la caja medio olvidada de condones, —sin mí. —Y con eso, el pequeño novio descarado de Derek se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

Una vez que consiguió tener su sonrojo bajo control, Derek se dispuso a recoger los artículos caídos y guardarlos en lugares que tenían bastante sentido para él. Masticó una galleta mientras terminaba de configurar la consola, y se comió cuatro más mientras esperaba el regreso de Stiles. En el momento en que Derek estaba buscando la última, Stiles finalmente regresó, sonriendo para sí mismo.

—¡Cariño estoy en casa!

Derek solo rodó sus ojos, pero estaba satisfecho de todos modos. Él ciertamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

—Jackson estaba malhumorado, como predijo, porque ¿cómo me atrevo a sugerir que use una pastilla de jabón común si necesita tanto ducharse porque aparentemente solo los campesinos usan pastillas de jabón, —resopló. —De todos modos... hey, ¿dónde está tu teléfono?

Derek arqueó una ceja ante esto. —En mi bolsillo. ¿Por qué?

Stiles hizo su camino, deslizando su mano libre en los jeans de Derek.

De nuevo, Derek puso los ojos en blanco. —Sabes, podrías preguntar.

—Sí, pero de esta manera, —sonrió Stiles, —tengo que hacer una prueba. —Sacó el teléfono y lo giró con la mano, sacando simultáneamente una botella del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —Esto, creo, es tuyo.

Decidido a no avergonzarse más por ello, pero incapaz de detener el leve rubor, Derek rápidamente arrebató la botella de lubricante de la mano de Stiles. Observó con curiosidad mientras Stiles tecleaba en su teléfono. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stiles simplemente dio la vuelta al teléfono y le mostró a Derek una nueva entrada en su calendario: Momentos Sexies con Stiles ;D

—Ahí, —sonrió Stiles. —Ahora está en tu calendario y no hay vuelta atrás.

Derek frunció el ceño ante la cita, preguntándose por qué posponer mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. —¿Pero... mañana?

—Ah, ¿estamos ansiosos? —Stiles sonrió astutamente.

Derek no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero ahora que sabía que le estaba permitido, estaba ansioso por llevar a Stiles a su habitación y no volver a dejarlo salir, excepto cuando quería un buen café, pero incluso entonces, se imaginó que podría aceptar una taza hecha por Isaac si eso significaba mantener a Stiles para él.

La expresión de Stiles se suavizó. —Solo... no hay presión, está bien? Esta noche, vamos a relajarnos. Seamos nosotros sin condones ni lubricante ni sexo colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Solo... nosotros.

Derek miró a Stiles con cuidado. —Solo quieres terminar tu videojuego, ¿no?

—Quiero decir, estoy tan cerca del 100%. Literalmente me está matando por dentro sabiendo que ya casi termino con eso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Derek. Su novio fue increíble —Está bien, —estuvo de acuerdo. —Sin presión. Solo... Legos.

Stiles sonrió. —Nosotros y Legos. —Se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando nuevamente el teléfono de Derek en su bolsillo, el chico mayor emitió un suave jadeo cuando Stiles robo otra sensación antes de saltar al sofá, con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios.

Cierto. El miércoles no pudo llegar lo suficientemente pronto.

Pero entonces Derek miró al chico en el sofá, su corazón se calentó al verlo. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que Stiles definitivamente valdría la pena la espera. Y con eso en mente, Derek agarró la última galleta y tomó su lugar al lado de Stiles.

***

Stiles se había ido a casa esa noche, ya que tenía un compañero de habitación que creía que un plato de pizza rolls era una cena satisfactoria. Entonces, con un poco de renuencia, Derek lo vio irse, pero se mantuvo emocionado por el día de mañana qué le prometió.

Pero a propósito de los horarios, ya ves, a pesar de su planificación meticulosa, siempre se pueden cambiar.

Derek estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería cuando recibió una llamada de "El increíblemente genial Stiles :D.

—Hola Stiles, —respondió Derek, deslizándose en su chaqueta mientras sostenía su teléfono sobre su hombro.

—Hola Derek, —dijo Stiles alegremente. —Sólo una advertencia. Sé que probablemente estés a punto de salir, pero Isaac te va a atender hoy.

Derek frunció el ceño. —¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, no. Todo está bien. Solo... creo que descubrí un error de 24 horas o algo así. Solo una gripe estomacal. Probablemente algo que comí teniendo en cuenta que dejé a Scott desatendido anoche mientras preparaba algunas cosas para la cena.

Eso ciertamente frenó sus planes. —Oh. Bueno, entonces iré. Te traeré un té o algo para ayudar a calmar tu estómago.

—Oh, no, no. Eso es muy impresionante de tu parte, pero estoy aquí vomitando mis entrañas. No es nada atractivo.

Derek rodó los ojos. —Stiles, no me importa eso. Quiero que te mejores. Iré y te traeré algo de sopa...

—No, realmente Derek. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Mañana, seguro, tú y yo pasaremos toda la tarde y la noche juntos hasta que seas tú quien esté harto de mí.

Derek resopló. —No, cariño. Nunca podría hartarme de ti, —dijo arrastrando las palabras. —¿Verdad? ¿Eso es lo que se supone que debo decir?

Stiles soltó una carcajada. —Te he enseñado bien. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mm-hmm. Siéntete mejor. Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Derek hizo una pausa, el teléfono aún estaba junto a su oreja. Esperó un buen minuto más o menos, solo escuchando. Finalmente, —¿Vas a colgar?

—Estaba esperando a que cuelgues.

Derek se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Stiles, no vamos a ser una de esas parejas. Así que cuelga.

—No, cuelga.

Podía sentir la burla en su voz. —Bien, estoy colgando. —Él no colgó. Esperó un poco más, esperando a ver qué haría Stiles.

—... ¿Derek?

Derek solo suspiró. Se habían convertido en una de esas parejas.

—No colgaste, —señaló Stiles, sonando demasiado divertido.

—Yo debería.

—¿Y por qué no...?

—¡Dios mío, chicos! ¡Es demasiado pronto para esta mierda! ¡Colgar el maldito teléfono!

—¡Ow! Scott! Tu gilip...

Derek solo miró su teléfono cuando la línea se desconectó.Una mitad de él le preocupaba que un monstruo con cabeza de gato pudiera haber matado a su novio, pero a la otra mitad en realidad no le importaba enfrentarse a la bestia. En lugar de eso, se dirigió a la puerta, se puso las zapatillas y salió.

Cuando Derek entró a la tienda, Isaac estaba sentado en la caja registradora, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y los ojos cerrados.

'¿Está durmiendo?' se preguntó Derek, acercándose lentamente. Una vez que estaba en el mostrador, Isaac no se movía ni un poco, Derek respiró hondo.

—¡ISAAC! —Gritó, golpeando con sus manos el mostrador tan fuerte como pudo.

El chico rubio saltó de su asiento, efectivamente cayendo al suelo, una cadena de maldiciones escapando de sus labios. Derek se limitó a sonreír para sí mismo. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirando al barista. —Buenas.

—Seguro que tienes una mala racha, —Isaac frunció el ceño, mirando al chico mayor.

Derek tuvo la amabilidad de bajar la voz un poco, extendiendo una mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse. —Para ser justos, no deberías quedarte dormido en el mostrador.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez tu estúpido novio debería venir a trabajar como se supone que debe hacerlo y no llamarme a las cinco de la mañana, —interrumpió, aceptando la ayuda de Derek.

Derek suspiró. No apreciaba exactamente que Isaac llamara estúpido a Stiles, pero podía simpatizar con él.

Isaac se dejó caer en su asiento. —Al menos estoy haciendo un montón de horas extra trabajando en sus turnos. ¿Qué le pasa de todos modos? Fue muy vago cuando llamó. Yo también estaba medio dormido, así que puede haber olvidado algunos detalles...

—Stiles dijo que tenía gripe estomacal, o intoxicación alimentaria o algo así. Como si su estómago lo estaba molestando, así que supongo que solo quería un día para descansar.

Isaac simplemente suspiró antes de saltar de su asiento y ponerse a trabajar en la orden de Derek. —Apuesto a que eso puso freno a tus planes, ¿eh? —Preguntó, volviendo a Derek mientras giraba varias boquillas para hacer que la leche se llenara de espuma.

—¿Disculpa?

El rubio miró por encima del hombro. —¿Sabes? ¿El sexo? Lo harán hoy, ¿verdad?

Derek frunció el ceño. —No veo cómo eso es asunto tuyo.

Isaac no se inmutó. Él resopló y volvió su atención a la máquina. —Puedes negarlo, pero Danny ya me dijo que él y Jackson se encontraron contigo ayer. Incluso me dijeron que Stiles tuvo que pasar y recoger el lubricante que dejaste atrás.

—No lo… —Derek solo gruñó de frustración, cerrando los ojos y jadeando de consternación. Estos niños estaban demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro. Tendría que hablar con Stiles sobre la privacidad, aunque parte de él en realidad no creía que fuera importante al final. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no amenazar a Isaac con el secreto, lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Sí, está bien. Lo habíamos planeado, pero esto es solo posponerlo un día.

Isaac se acercó y dejó caer una varilla en la taza, entregándole la bebida terminada a Derek. Él se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, supongo que eso te da algo de tiempo para conseguir el lugar más elegante.

Derek arqueó una ceja, acercando su bebida a sus labios y soplando ligeramente. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esta va a ser tu primera vez juntos. ¿Algunas velas? ¿Música de ambiente? ¿Tal vez incluso algunas fresas bañadas en chocolate para que todo salga bien? Es un conocido afrodisíaco, ¿sabes?

'Huh'. Derek frunció el ceño en contemplación. Él no había pensado en eso. —¿Crees que ese tipo de cosas le importan?

—Quiero decir... no podría doler.

Derek guardó la idea para una mayor contemplación. Ciertamente, era algo para investigar. Pero por ahora, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, estaba más preocupado por la mano de Isaac con la avellana.

***

Derek decidió que tal vez el mejor tipo de orientación que podía obtener sobre este tema en particular era de alguien que tenía más que suficiente experiencia con él.

—Está bien que hayas llamado, bebé. Tengo esta técnica que dejará a tu pequeño novio pastelero rogando por más. Solo necesitas un inflable...

—Jesucristo, Peter, no. Simplemente... no. No estoy llamando por eso.

—¿Estás seguro? Lo sé, suena un poco extraño al principio, pero si lo intentas...

—No, gracias, —Derek resopló. Cualesquiera que fueran los problemas de su tío loco, Derek no estaba seguro de querer aventurarse allí. Al menos no ahora en el comienzo de sus hazañas sexuales con Stiles. —Yo solo... va a ser nuestra primera vez y... realmente no había pensado en establecer el estado de ánimo adecuado ni nada de eso... pero cuando lo pienso así, suena como una producción de escenario gigante y no se supone que serlo, pero tal vez debería serlo porque se supone que esto es especial y yo solo, yo no...

—Está bien, está bien, tómalo con calma, Derek, —dijo Peter, respirando profundamente sobre la línea, instando a Derek a hacer lo mismo. —Wow... no creo que haya escuchado que te preocupes por algo así...

—Bueno, esto es importante para mí..., —dijo sinceramente. —Stiles es importante para mí...

—Está bien, entonces ¿para qué me estás llamando exactamente?

—No sé. Pensé que tal vez tendrías algunos consejos sobre las cosas más... románticas. Sé que has tenido tu parte justa de compañeros. Me imagino que de todas las personas sabrías cómo hacer una noche... especial.

—Bien, deja que te corte allí mismo. No es el ambiente lo que lo hace especial, es el hecho de que vosotros dos se están uniendo, sin juego de palabras, de la manera más íntima posible, eso lo hace especial.

—Sí, por supuesto, —Derek frunció el ceño. Él entendió eso por completo.

—De hecho, hubo un momento con esta mujer realmente encantadora de Ontario en un armario de suministros de oficina que era bastante especial en su propio...

—Peter, —Derek suspiró. —Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sé que no son todos los pequeños detalles los que importan al final, pero yo solo... Me gustaría que esos detalles fueran... románticos. Que no se trata solo de que dos cuerpos estén juntos, sino del todo. Uf, —gimió. —Tal vez eso no tiene sentido...

—No, no, —aseguró Peter. —Lo entiendo. Y me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien cuidar lo suficiente como para esforzarte.

El sentimiento hizo que Derek sonriera cálidamente para sí mismo.

—Está bien... tengo algunas ideas. Conociéndote y como debe estar tu casa, probablemente tendrás que aprender algunas cosas... ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Peter, llegando a una decisión. —No hay mucho que pueda hacer por aquí. Y también hay algunas cosas que tengo que preparar antes de que tu hermana llegue el viernes, así que déjame hacer una llamada telefónica. Te enviaré ayuda con algunas cosas ¿mmkay? —Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta.

—¡Llámame con todos los detalles sucios! ¡Adiós!

—¿Espera, qué?— Derek comenzó. —¿Qué quieres decir con 'enviarás ayuda'?

Pero Derek nunca obtuvo su respuesta cuando la línea se desconectó. Miró su teléfono con la esperanza irracional de que las palabras de su tío tuvieran sentido. Cuando no ofrecía nada más que una pantalla en negro, Derek arrojó el dispositivo a un lado e intentó pensar qué hacer a continuación.

***

—Realmente no tienes esperanza, ¿verdad?

Derek arrojó dagas a la nuca de la pelirroja, pero no se inmutó mientras caminaba por los pasillos con el chico mayor siguiéndola. Aparentemente, la idea de Peter de enviar ayuda era llamar a Lydia y explicarle lo desesperado que realmente estaba su sobrino. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que recibió una llamada de La Mandona Pelirroja, diciéndole que la recogiera para que pudieran hacer algunas compras. Miró a la otra chica que caminaba junto a su amiga.

—¿También pidió tu ayuda? —Preguntó, mirando a Allison mientras ella le sonreía disculpándose.

—No... pero es muy dulce lo mucho que quieres impresionar a Stiles. Solo quería ayudar.

—Además, —intervino Lydia. —Él y Scott son prácticamente la misma persona. Allison probablemente podría ofrecer un poco de información sobre su... única marca de romance. —Frunció el ceño ante la palabra ‘única’ como si dejara un hedor nauseabundo en el aire.

Allison puso los ojos en blanco. —No todos pueden permitirse un par de pendientes de diamantes solo porque como Jackson puede, —replicó ella. —Y de todos modos, Scott es romántico a su manera.

Derek realmente no quería escuchar las interpretaciones de romanticismo de sus novios, aunque no creía que un par de pendientes de diamantes fueran tan malos, es decir, si Stiles alguna vez quería orejas perforadas. ¿Tal vez podría comprarle otra pieza de joyería en su lugar? ¿Tal vez un nuevo reloj? ¿Un collar? ¿Un anillo, incluso?

—Ooh, aquí vamos, —dijo Lydia, dirigiéndose a la sección de ropa. Ella le dio a Derek una vez más. —Supongo que eres del tipo que tiene... un aburrido par de sábanas azul y blanco, ¿no? —Ella ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, buscando un juego de sábanas de satén en rojo. —Lanza esas cosas a un lado y viste a tu cama con esto. Es suave, sensual y rojo, como el color de la pasión.

—O, —dijo Allison, llegando a agarrar un conjunto diferente. —Podrías ir con blanco. Puro. Como la pureza de tu amor por el otro, —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Lydia solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Algo tardíamente, Derek se dio cuenta de que se suponía que debía elegir entre ellos. 'Rojo por pasión... o blanco por pureza...?' Ajustando su mandíbula, Derek extendió una mano y sacó un conjunto completamente diferente del estante. Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante su elección, como si rechazar sus sugerencias fuera personal. Simplemente metió las sábanas bajo su brazo, decisión final. —Negro. Porque me gusta el color.

Ambas chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco antes de poner sus selecciones atrás y caminaron hacia lo siguiente.

Derek no tenía ninguna razón para decirles que imaginar la pálida piel de Stiles en contraste con las sábanas oscuras era otra razón para su elección. Imaginaba lo que sería tomar la extensión de su carne desnuda contra la suave ropa de cama. La forma en que la piel se tiraría al ejercicio, o cómo la sustancia lechosa de su combinación de ejac...

—¡Derek!

En algún momento, el chico mayor se había olvidado de seguir, demasiado perdido en las fantasías de su mente. Él luchó contra un rubor que se atrevió a besar sus mejillas mientras cerraba la distancia entre él y las chicas. Lydia estaba golpeando su pie, mientras que Allison parecía estar luchando contra una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Velas aromáticas? ¿Para iluminación ambiental? —La rubia de fresa dijo con un gesto de su mano, mostrando la enorme exhibición de diferentes aromas y colores.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Sin velas.

—Entonces... ¿qué tal esto? —Allison dijo, iluminándose mientras levantaba una caja de luces navideñas. Ella no esperó la opinión de Derek. Ella simplemente metió la caja debajo de su otro brazo en una forma muy Lydia y sonrió. Le hizo preguntarse si tal vez Lydia se había contagiado de ella o si Allison podía ser autoritaria a su manera cuando quería. —Es una luz tenue y reflejará la temporada. Apuesto a que a Stiles le encantaría, —explicó. —Solo cuelgalos sobre tu cama y listo. Ambiente instantáneo y lúdico.

Sonó bastante razonable.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia otra área mientras Derek pensaba en las cosas en sus brazos. 'Tengo las sábanas, tengo iluminación...' —¿Música? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—No. —Ambas chicas sacudieron sus cabezas firmemente.

—La música de ambiente casi nunca establece el estado de ánimo adecuado, —explicó Lydia.

—La mayoría de las veces es cursi y repetitiva.

—Y cuando hay música sonando de fondo, inevitablemente terminarás tratando de mantenerte al ritmo de la música que es solo… —la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Y no es como si quisieras escuchar la música de todos modos. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que preferirías escuchar los gemidos de Stiles mientras grita tu nombre.

Derek tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, aunque a Lydia no pareció importarle que estuvieran en el medio de una tienda donde cualquiera pudiera oírla. Allison también pareció un poco avergonzada mientras soltaba una ligera risita antes de acomodarse el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Está bien, —Derek gruñó humildemente. —Sin música. Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.

Lydia solo le sonrió maliciosamente antes de continuar.

—¡Oh, mira, pétalos de rosa! —Allison sonrió, se apresuró a agarrar una caja y sostenerla.

Lydia gimió. —No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Qué? —La morena frunció el ceño, dejando caer sus brazos hacia abajo. —Son del tipo de seda.

—Son del tipo cursi, —replicó Lydia.

—Creo que son muy románticos. ¿Qué piensas, Derek?

Derek miró a las chicas y se encontró teniendo que elegir entre ellas una vez más. Él se mordió el labio. —Son un poco cursi...

Allison gimió, mirando hacia el techo mientras Lydia la miraba y decía 'Te lo dije' antes de tomar a Derek por el brazo y llevarlo hacia las cajas.

Luego comenzó una tangente de lo que sí y lo que no debía hacer. Hazle saber que esto es más que sexo. Se trata de estar juntos de la manera más íntima. No te metas de inmediato. A la gente le gusta ser cortejado. Intenta depilarte allí abajo. Nadie quiere perderse en la jungla. No digas algo estúpido como '¡Boom explotó la dinamita!' cuando finalmente te vengas. Simplemente... no.

En este punto, Derek pensó que quizás ir de compras con Lydia era peor que ir de compras involuntariamente con Jackson y Danny. Al menos, Allison no era tan directa con sus opiniones. Su propio sonrojo le permitió a Derek saber que no estaba solo en su torpeza.

Mientras él escoltaba a las niñas al coche, manteniéndoles la puerta abierta, le dieron algunas ideas más para el día siguiente.

—Todos sabemos lo loco que estás por el horneado de Stiles, —dijo Lydia. —¿Por qué no intentar hacer algo por él para variar?

—Sí, definitivamente, —estuvo de acuerdo Allison. —Incluso si es algo simple, apostaría a que realmente lo apreciaría.

—Y, Dios mío, Derek. Si escucho que cantas la estúpida canción de 'I Just Had Sex' después de que termine, personalmente te castraré para que nunca más puedas tener sexo.

Derek mira a la chica cuidadosamente, inseguro de cómo responder a eso. Uno, él ni siquiera sabía cuál era esa canción. Y dos, parecía que ella quería hacer negocios.

Allison jadeó. —No lo hizo.

La otra chica se burló. —Lo dejé fuera durante dos semanas después de ese truco.

—Así que es por eso.

—Francamente, creo que fue tu pequeño novio quien lo desafió a hacerlo, —dijo Lydia, mirando a Derek de reojo. —Lo juro, esos dos... idiotas. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Derek condujo a las chicas de regreso a su casa, y cuando se detuvo, vio a Jackson deambular hacia el coche, abriendo la puerta a su novia.

—Lo mantienes bien entrenado, —rió Allison, esperando salir.

Jackson frunció el ceño. —Se llama modales, —dijo cuando Derek salió para dejar a Allison en su lado del coche.

—Gracias, —sonrió mientras la ayudaba a salir. Derek solo asintió. Jackson no era el único con buenos modales.

—Ew, Jackson, ¿qué es ese olor? —Lydia frunció el ceño.

El chico rubio palideció de inmediato. —No es nada.

No fue nada. Ahora que lo había mencionado, Derek podía oler un olor extrañamente penetrante que provenía del otro chico. Pero antes de que se pudiera decir algo más, Jackson estaba guiando a Lydia de vuelta al apartamento, murmurando un adiós apresurado a Derek. Lydia, con la cara todavía fruncida por el desagrado, también saludó con un ademán de despedida y un ‘buena suerte’.

Allison se detuvo un poco, deteniéndose para mirar a Derek. —Sé que dijimos muchas cosas sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer, pero todo el mundo es diferente. Solo recuerda que a Stiles le gustas. Así que lo que elijas hacer va a ser grandioso porque viene de ti.

Derek sonrió suavemente, asimilando sus palabras. —Gracias.

Ella sonrió a su vez y asintió antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Ella giró, pero continuó caminando hacia atrás. —Pero en serio, no cantes esa canción, —dijo, con cara seria mientras pinchaba el aire con un dedo.

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Ni siquiera la conozco.

Allison inclinó la cabeza pensativa. —Entonces... en ese caso... no te sorprendas si él canta la canción. —Y con eso, Allison corrió de vuelta a su apartamento, saludando a Derek antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

***

Derek regresó a casa, trayendo sus compras junto con él. En el camino a casa, había pensado en algo que las chicas habían dicho, sobre él tal vez haciendo algo para Stiles por una vez. Y aunque sabía que no iba a probar algo tan ambicioso como hornear, imaginó que podría probar algo rápido y fácil y algo que incluso él, como aficionado, no podía estropear. Buscando una receta en su teléfono, se detuvo en la tienda de comestibles, recogiendo algunas cosas antes de ir a su apartamento para guardar todo. Sacó sus nuevas sábanas, queriendo lavarlas una vez antes de extenderlas sobre su cama para quitarles ese olor a nuevo y a plástico. Luego se estrelló en su sofá para ver un poco de televisión mientras esperaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Derek dejara de prestar atención al espectáculo antes de encontrarse tendido en el sofá, con las piernas apoyadas sobre el reposabrazos mientras miraba el techo. Su mente estaba en otra parte, preguntándose en qué nivel de euforia estaría si las cosas salieran bien y Stiles se hubiera sentido bien. Derek frunció el ceño. Sabía que no debía preocuparse porque era solo un malestar estomacal, pero Derek estaba preocupado de todos modos. No le gustaba la idea de que Stiles estuviera enfermo, incluso lo más mínimo. Entonces, con una determinación recién descubierta, y sobre todo solo porque echaba de menos al chico, Derek colocó sus piernas nuevamente en el piso, apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en un restaurante cercano, tomando una orden de abundante sopa de pollo para llevar. Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente ligera como para hacer que Stiles se sintiera mejor, en lugar de alterar aún más su estómago. Estaba caminando hacia el apartamento de Stiles, sopa en sus brazos, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Hey, señor Hale! ¡Derek!

Echó un vistazo y vio a Scott corriendo hacia él, con una bolsa colgada del hombro. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para el chico más joven, asintiendo a modo de saludo.

—Gracias, —Scott sonrió.

Derek miró a Scott cuidadosamente mientras lo seguía hacia el elevador. Él no parecía estar afligido con ningún tipo de virus. —¿Cómo está Stiles?

Scott rió disimuladamente. —Creo que podrías decir que se siente un poco triste. Además, ha estado de mal humor hacia mí desde esta mañana, —terminó con un gruñido. Entonces, de repente, se enderezó, mirando a Derek a los ojos. —Oye, en realidad, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Pensé que dijo que no pasara?

Derek desestimó el comentario con un gesto. —Stiles no se siente bien y sí, mientras él decía que no, aún quiero pasar y asegurarme de que está bien. Le traje algo de sopa, —dijo, levantando la bolsa para mostrarla.

—Aw, —se quejó Scott. —Suerte. —Se inclinó y olfateó la bolsa, ganándose una mirada extraña del chico mayor que simplemente dejó caer el brazo hacia atrás antes de apartar la cara de Scott con su mano libre. El niño no se inmutó. —¡Huele bien!

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta del apartamento, Scott redujo la velocidad, con la llave en la mano.

—¿Algo va mal? —Derek preguntó.

Scott simplemente ladeó la cabeza en sus pensamientos. A Derek le recordó a un cachorro. Todo lo que Scott necesitaba era un par de orejas flojas.

—No... es solo… —se mordió el labio antes de deslizar la bolsa por su brazo y sostenerla en sus manos. Se movió hacia Derek, y antes de saber lo que Scott estaba haciendo, Derek tenía la bolsa colgada sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Está enojado conmigo. Porque ya sabes, —miró a su alrededor, bajando la voz y levantando su mano para ahuecar su boca, —todo el 'sexo contigo'.

Derek solo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, rehusándose a ser perturbado porque su negocio era asunto de los demás.

Scott continuó, finalmente moviéndose para abrir la puerta. —Así que creo que deberías darle esos, —dijo, asintiendo a la bolsa, —y hacerlo sentir mejor y menos como si quisiera matarme. —Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Derek. —¡Stiles! ¡Tengo las cosas! —el grito. —Adiós, Derek, —saludó rápidamente Scott antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Derek miró a la puerta confundido, pero su atención fue captada por el sonido de su novio que venía por el pasillo.

—Jesucristo, Scott, finalmente. Pensé...

La única palabra de la que Derek podría describir el ruido que salió de la garganta de Stiles después de eso sería un graznido. Stiles dejó escapar un graznido horrendo antes de lanzarse de vuelta a su habitación, dando un portazo detrás de él.

Derek solo podía mirar con los ojos muy abiertos al lugar que alguna vez ocupó su novio. '¿Qué... él... qué?' Dejando caer la sopa mientras pasaba por el mostrador de la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta, donde podía escuchar un débil gruñido a través de la puerta, que consistía en ‘¡Dios mío!’ y ‘matar a Scott’.

—Stiles.

Ante esto, todos los gruñidos se detuvieron.

Él tenía que saber. Derek estaba perplejo y necesitaba respuestas. Entonces, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, preguntó. —Stiles. ¿Por qué estás azul?

Hubo un momento de silencio, una pausa profunda, antes de que Derek oyera algo arrastrarse dentro. La puerta se abrió de golpe y de pie frente a él apareció Stiles, derrotado y oprimido. Derek tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, tratando de asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo fuera real. Pero no había dudas al respecto. Stiles estaba cubierto de grandes manchas de color azul pálido.

—Todo es culpa de Jackson, —murmuró Stiles, finalmente mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse tímidamente con la mirada confundida de Derek. —Vino ayer mientras yo estaba en tu casa y el estúpido Scott no pensó en nada. Me echó un tinte azul en el gel de baño, así que cuando me duché esta mañana… —se detuvo, gesticulando con los brazos, mostrando el resultado de su broma a veces amiga, a veces enemiga.

Derek apretó los labios, luchando contra la sonrisa que se atrevió a abrir. Era una batalla perdida. Algunas risas escaparon, haciendo que Stiles mirara al chico mayor.

—¡Derek, no es gracioso! —Stiles gruñó, pasando a su lado y caminando hacia la sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no vinieras.

Derek rodó sus ojos antes de deslizar la bolsa por su hombro, dejándola al lado del sofá antes de dejarla caer para agacharse frente a su chico. —Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando me mentiste y me dijiste que tenías un malestar estomacal? —él respondió, descaradamente.

Stiles tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable. —Yo... no quería que me vieras así… —Soltó sus brazos inútilmente contra el sofá.

Derek colocó un brazo sobre las rodillas de Stiles, apoyando la barbilla en él y mirando al chico azul. —Dijiste que no te sentías bien, así que te traje algo de sopa. Y sí, sé que dijiste que no te molestara, pero también era una excusa para verte. Te extrañé, —terminó, en voz baja. Honestamente.

Stiles se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. —Me estás haciendo sentir aún más culpable por mentir por ser tan jodidamente noble. Te odio.

Derek resopló ante el dramatismo de su novio. —Stiles. —Cuando él no respondió, Derek se movió para sentarse a su lado, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo. —Stiles, vamos.

Stiles se giró, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de Derek, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico mayor. —Hoy se suponía que sería increíble y sexy y todo se arruinó porque estoy jodidamente azul. Voy a matar a Jackson.

Entonces Derek recordó haber visto al chico antes, el extraño olor que flotaba a su alrededor. De repente, algunas cosas encajaron en su lugar. —¿Es realmente culpa de Jackson?

Stiles se detuvo en eso.

—Lo vi hoy temprano, —continuó Derek. —O lo huelo, debería decir.

Stiles estalló en carcajadas, marco sacudiéndose contra Derek. —Dios mío, por favor dime que no pudo sacarse el olor.

—Olía a... salsa de pescado.

Esta vez, Stiles tuvo que alejarse de Derek, agarrándose el estómago en una carcajada mientras caía sobre el sofá.

Debería haber sabido que Stiles tenía algo que ver con eso. Pensando en eso, probablemente fue una muy mala idea dejar solo a su traviesa pareja con una botella del gel de baño de la rubia. Probablemente fue por eso que Stiles había estado tan presumido cuando regresó.

Derek miró a Stiles antes de moverse para inmovilizarlo contra el sofá, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

—Entonces, —respiró Derek, inclinándose más cerca. —Parece que es tu culpa que estés así, ¿eh?

Stiles solo pudo lamer sus labios, anticipando el próximo movimiento de Derek.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos antes de golpear a Stiles en la frente. —Idiota.

—¡Oye! ¡Ay! —Gimió, frotando el área afectada.

Derek se sentó, dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota. Buscó la bolsa de mano y la colocó en su regazo. —Entonces, ¿qué hiciste que Scott comprara para ti?

—¿Hm ?—Stiles echó un vistazo y abrió la bolsa. —Bueno, necesitaba más gel para el cuerpo, obviamente. Creo que tal vez uno o dos lavados más, y regresaré a un color algo humano. Tuve que esperar, porque si frotaba más fuerte, me pondría rojo...

—Te refieres a púrpura.

Stiles frunció el ceño cuando Derek sonrió ante su propia broma.

—Créeme, era mucho peor esta mañana. Era un desastre. Y ni siquiera me di cuenta de inmediato. Estaba restregando y frotando, preguntándome por qué el jabón no se estaba lavando y finalmente me di cuenta de qué se trataba. —Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Llegó a todas partes y me manchó prácticamente tan pronto como tocó mi piel.

—Hm, —tarareó Derek, todo menos la imagen de simpatía. Estaba más preocupado por los senderos azules que surcaban el cuello de su novio.

—Derek, ¿estás escuchando? —Stiles gimió.

Los ojos del chico mayor viajaron por la extensión de la piel antes de desaparecer debajo del cuello de su camisa. Curiosamente, hizo que Derek se sintiera un poco decepcionado. Finalmente volvió a mirar a los ojos medio molestos, medio divertidos antes de darse cuenta de que necesitaba responder. —Sí, se ve... mal, —dijo, esperando que fuera suficiente. A juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Stiles, no fue así. Derek siguió presionando, queriendo distraer al chico angustiado de su falta de atención. —Entonces... es como, ¿todo? —Preguntó, agitando su mano en un movimiento circular.

Stiles gimió. —Desafortunadamente. —Se levantó perezosamente del sofá, agarrando la nueva y, con un poco de suerte, botella gel de baño de la bolsa. —Voy a intentar otro lavado. Tal vez voy a conseguir ser menos azul cielo y más de un bebé azul, —resopló. —Calienta la sopa para mí, ¿quieres? —Preguntó dulcemente, inclinándose hacia abajo para un beso.

Derek levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla antes de deslizarla sobre los pelos cortos en su cabeza, profundizando el beso con un ligero tirón. Se besaron lánguidamente, pero finalmente, Stiles se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Saldré enseguida, —dijo, dirigiéndose al baño.

Derek lo vio irse, con los ojos atrapados en una raya azul que se arrastraba a lo largo de uno de los brazos de Stiles antes de desaparecer en la manga de su camisa. Intrigado, Derek saltó del sofá, ignorando la sopa en el mostrador antes de seguir a Stiles.

—¿Oye qué...? —Stiles balbuceó, en el medio de quitarse la camisa cuando Derek irrumpió.

Derek se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras recorría con la mirada la piel recién revelada. Stiles no había exagerado cuando dijo que era todo azul. Había largos rastros de azul corriendo por la espalda del chico. —Tenía curiosidad, —finalmente respondió, explicando la falta de privacidad que le estaba brindando a su amor. —Quería ver qué tan... azul eres.

Stiles suspiró por la derrota, dejando que su camisa cayera al suelo mientras se giraba lentamente para mostrarle a Derek todo el alcance de la venganza de Jackson. —Incluso manchó la bañera, —hizo un puchero, retirando la cortina de la ducha para mostrarle a Derek el desastre. —Afortunadamente, Scott insistió en poner esta estera de ballena antideslizante en el piso de la tina, así que atrapó la mayor parte del desastre. Pasó de ser una ballena asesina a, bueno, una ballena azul, —se rió entre dientes.

Derek habría puesto los ojos en blanco por la broma si sus ojos no hubieran estado fijos en otra parte. El chico del que estaba enamorado estaba medio desnudo al alcance de la mano, cubierto de pequeños senderos azules que desaparecían tentadoramente por la cintura de los pantalones cortos del chico. '¿Stiles estará usando ropa interior?' se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose, encontrando la respuesta a eso tan intrigante como esos pequeños rayos azules.

—¡Derek!

El chico mayor se cuadró, preguntándose si se había perdido algo importante.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Stiles, preocupación en su voz. —Sigues distraído.

—Sí, estoy bien. Yo solo eh... yo eh... eh… —Estaba tratando de concentrarse, realmente lo estaba, pero era difícil de hacerlo cuando miró el pecho de su novio y vio el pequeño parche de rizos marrones allí. No es como si no lo hubiera visto antes, pero eso fue antes de que se le permitiera tocar. Antes de ser suyo para tocar. Así que ahora, todo lo que podía pensar era pasar la punta de sus dedos sobre él. Y además, Derek no había pensado que la temperatura del apartamento era fría, pero supuso que el hecho de que la camisa de Stiles fuera solo un montón de tela en el suelo del baño era motivo suficiente para que sus pezones fueran tan... descarados. Inconscientemente, Derek se humedeció los labios, preguntándose con añoranza cómo sería burlarse de uno de ellos con la lengua.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es esto como algo para ti? —Stiles se quedó boquiabierto, luciendo escandalizado. —¿Realmente te gusta el azul?

Realmente no tenía nada que ver con el azul, sino más con la abundancia de piel que el azul había tocado. La forma en que el color descendió, besando cada curva y el valle de la piel de su novio, bueno... fue suficiente para hacer que Derek se pusiera irrazonablemente celoso de que el tinte se atreviera a ir donde él nunca había estado. Y todo esto era lo que Derek le habría explicado con bastante elocuencia al chico más joven, si no hubiera estado preocupado besándolo posesivamente contra el lavabo del baño.

Derek se agarró a las caderas de Stiles, tirando del chico hacia él, dedos deslizándose en el borde de sus pantalones cortos. Él aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran de una manera que hubiera sido divertida si Derek estuviera menos enfocado en tocar a Stiles, en reclamarlo.

Stiles rompió el beso, jadeando por el aire mientras Derek simplemente se movía por el cuello del niño. —Yo nunca... nunca debería... haberte hecho ver Avatar... ¿eh? —Él jadeó.

Derek tuvo que resoplar ante eso. Hizo una pausa en su búsqueda para aclarar. —Stiles, no me importa el azul. Me importa el hecho de que estés frente a mí sin camisa y, estoy seguro, sin nada debajo de estos pantalones cortos, —dijo, con la mano. frotando sobre la tela delgada. —El azul no es una cosa. Tu lo eres.

Stiles se sonrojó ante la declaración, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si estuviera luchando por encontrar una respuesta. Derek optó por no esperar más y se movió para colocar sus labios donde pertenecían. Desafortunadamente, Stiles tenía otros planes cuando rompió su beso una vez más. —Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo. No te importa el azul.

—Ahora que todo está arreglado, —Derek dijo malhumorado, inclinándose hacia atrás, solo para ser detenido una vez más.

—Pero lo hago, —dijo Stiles, con firmeza. —Derek, lo juro, en cualquier otro momento me gustaría encontrar esto divertido, lo sabes. Pero yo solo... No puedo ser azul en nuestra primera vez.

Derek retrocedió un poco, observando al chico frente a él, con expresión de frustración en sus ojos. Podía decir que Stiles quería esto tanto como Derek, pero también podía decir que el tinte lo estaba molestando seriamente. Y lo hizo pensar en todas las pequeñas cosas que compró y todo lo que planeó establecer solo para hacer su noche perfecta. No quería que nada arruinara su noche de fiesta, y se dio cuenta de que para Stiles, el azul era suficiente para arruinarlo, a pesar de lo mucho que Derek podría argumentar que no. Suspiró, derrotado pero entendiendo. —Está bien. Me comportaré, —finalmente admitió, soltando las caderas de Stiles y retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Bien, —sonrió Stiles. Observó a Derek, con los ojos expectantes, pero cuando el chico mayor no hizo otro movimiento, Stiles resopló. —¿Bien?

Derek simplemente arqueó una ceja, levantándola lentamente mientras reparaba a Stiles con una mirada fija. —¿Bien? —él repitió, petulante.

Stiles se burló. —¿No vas a salir?

Derek hizo un gesto de pensar en ello, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. —Puedo ayudarte a alcanzar tu espalda.

La boca de Stiles se abrió. —Yo... creo que puedo llegar...

Derek dio un paso adelante, atrapando a Stiles contra el fregadero una vez más. Con toques ligeros como plumas, trazó uno de los senderos azules por la espalda del chico a través del reflejo en el espejo. —Está más oscuro aquí, —señaló Derek. —Claramente, no puedes llegar.

—¿Qué...? Yo… —Stiles miró por sobre su hombro para tratar de captar su reflejo.

Derek trató de ocultar su sonrisa, viendo la expresión de rendición del chico más joven. —Me comportaré, —reafirmó, aunque en voz baja mientras su aliento rozaba la oreja del chico. —Lo prometo.

Sintió que Stiles se estremecía contra él, prácticamente podía escuchar su resolución desmoronarse. Finalmente, —Está bien. Solo... solo mi espalda.

—Solo tu espalda, —estuvo de acuerdo, alejándose una vez más.

Stiles miró a Derek cuidadosamente, como si un movimiento repentino hiciera que el chico mayor se retractara de su declaración y lo atacará. Honestamente, Derek pensó en hacer exactamente eso, pero al final se mantuvo como el buen novio que quería demostrar ser.

Tentativamente, Stiles se movió a la bañera, abriendo el grifo de agua y poniéndolo en modo ducha. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, como para asegurarse de que Derek todavía se quedara quieto. Luego, el chico más joven se pasó la mano por la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos, vacilando un momento antes de empujarlos hacia abajo. Para deleite de Derek, tenía razón: Stiles había estado en comando. Sonrió para sí mismo, disfrutando de la vista, al menos por el breve período de tiempo que duró. Stiles no perdió otro segundo. Se apresuró a entrar en la bañera y tiró de la cortina para cerrarla. —Mierda... ¡está fría! —Derek lo escuchó silbar, haciendo reír al chico mayor.

Derek se quitó la chaqueta, anticipándose a su tarea. Lo arrojó al azar en el asiento del inodoro, esperando la señal de Stiles.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles lentamente, mirando por detrás de la cortina. Estaba de espaldas a Derek antes de tirar de la barrera que los separaba. Había ajustado el cabezal de la ducha para apuntar a otra parte, para mantener las salpicaduras al mínimo.

Derek tomó otro segundo para apreciar completamente la parte trasera de su novio. Sus ojos siguieron los rastros de azul sobre la curva de un culo apretado hacia abajo, donde rayaban los muslos firmes. Era todo lo que Derek podía hacer para evitar golpear la piel y finalmente tocar lo que hasta entonces se le había escapado. En cambio, dio un paso adelante, hasta que las puntas de sus zapatillas de deporte se presionaron contra el costado de la bañera, tan cerca como se le permitió en su situación actual. Derek levantó una mano para colocarla tiernamente en la cadera de Stiles, dibujando pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

—Mmm... Derek...

El sonido le dio a Derek una sensación embriagadora. Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó hacia Stiles, y la parte delantera de su camisa se humedeció al presionar contra la piel mojada. Acarició la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, siguiendo el músculo firme hasta el hombro del chico, dejando un rastro de besos a su paso. Escuchó otro pequeño gemido escaparse de la boca de Stiles mientras movía su cabeza en la dirección opuesta, exponiendo más piel al hombre hambriento. Derek aceptó su regalo con gratitud, mordisqueándolo antes de lamerlo suavemente.

—Mi... mi espalda... Derek...

Con una moderación determinada que no sabía que tenía, Derek se obligó a retroceder, pero solo de forma justa. Con su mano libre, la colocó sobre el hombro de Stiles, bajando por el brazo del niño hasta la loofa jabonosa que tenía en su mano, mientras le dejaba suaves besos en el cuello. Tomó la esponja de Stiles, ahorrando un segundo para entrelazar sus dedos antes de soltar su agarre y ponerse a trabajar.

Delicadamente al principio, Derek pasó la esponja sobre la extensión de la espalda de Stiles, antes de presionar con más firmeza en círculos, haciendo todo lo posible para eliminar los senderos azules. Parecían sangrar de la piel pálida, desapareciendo en remolinos jabonosos por el desagüe. Derek atacó las manchas más obstinadas, esperando que su toque fuera firme pero no demasiado abrasivo.

La respiración de Stiles se había vuelto pesada, y aunque Derek no podía ver exactamente desde donde estaba parado, sabía sin ninguna duda en qué tipo de estado debía estar su novio. Tocar a Stiles de esta manera ya estaba haciendo que los jeans de Derek se sintieran un poco apretados. Satisfecho con su trabajo, colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de Stiles, apoyándose contra el chico, sin ser molestado por el jabón que manchaba su camisa.

—Sabes, —Derek respiró en el oído del chico. —Esto podría haber sido mucho más fácil si solo me pidieras que me uniera a ti… —Él hizo el movimiento fatalista de respirar el fresco aroma de Stiles cuando el chico se estremeció contra él. Este nuevo gel de baño, reflexionó... —Es cítrico.

Sin otro momento de vacilación, los labios de Derek volvieron a estar en el cuello de Stiles. Dejó la esponja en el suelo de la bañera, liberando sus manos para explorar la extensión del pecho de Stiles. Lo siguió por todas partes, una había barrido el estómago del chico, la otra pastando para jugar con los pelos que lo habían provocado minutos antes de pasar el pulgar sobre un pezón duro. Lo acarició un par de veces antes de pellizcarlo ligeramente entre sus dedos, haciendo que Stiles jadeara. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para girar la cabeza del chico lo mejor que pudo en un descuidado beso. Sus manos bajaron por la piel resbaladiza por el agua, por el pecho delgado, sobre el vientre plano, provocando el feliz camino más abajo, ya que condujo al objetivo final de Derek. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor que emanaba de lo que seguramente sería la erección de Stiles cuanto más se acercaba a su objetivo. Él quería tocarla. Quería sentir su peso en su mano. Quería acariciarla de todas las maneras, rápido y áspero, lento y gentil, hasta que Stiles estaba gimiendo su nombre en puro éxtasis. Derek quería a Stiles.

Justo cuando Derek iba a hacer el movimiento final para captar lo que sentía que era realmente suyo, Stiles soltó otro grito ahogado, tirando de sí mismo hacia adelante y fuera del agarre de Derek. —Tú… dijiste que te comportarías, —gruñó Stiles, aunque su voz estaba teñida de desesperación. Rápidamente tomó una toalla del estante y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura antes de empujar a Derek hacia la puerta. —Eres malvado y ahora estoy jodidamente caliente y todo es tu culpa y no voy a hacer esto mientras sea azul, maldita sea, ¡a pesar del fetiche que tienes por los pitufos! Vamos a hacer esto mañana como dijimos y mi Dios Derek, tus manos deberían ser ilegales, y ahora estoy azul por una razón diferente y ¡mierda! ¡Voy a MATAR a Jackson! Esto no es justo...

Cualquier cosa más, dijo Stiles después de que su diatriba fue interrumpiera cuando el chico más joven empujó a Derek por la puerta del apartamento, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

Derek sonrió contra la puerta, presionando su frente contra la dura madera, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Stiles, —llamó, con firmeza, seguro de que el chico aún estaba parado del otro lado.

Fue silencioso por un momento. Entonces, —¿Si?

Derek sonrió. —No puedo esperar para mañana.

También podía ver la sonrisa de Stiles a cambio. —Yo tampoco.

—Termina su ducha. Quítate todo, —ordenó. Dudaba que pudiera esperar otro día para tocar al chico del que se había enamorado, azul o no azul. —Y Stiles, —hizo una pausa.

—¿Sí?

—No lo toques. Es mío ahora.

—¡Diabólico!

Derek solo sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Era vagamente consciente de cualquier vecino que pudiera haber escuchado a escondidas en ese momento, pero descubrió que no podía obligarse a preocuparse. Su camisa era un desastre y había dejado su chaqueta en el baño, pero a él tampoco le importaba. Pensó que el aire frío del invierno ayudaría a su propio caalentura a calmarse mientras caminaba a casa, sintiéndose presumido y ansioso.

Mañana no podría llegar lo suficientemente pronto.


	22. Right On Time Part II

 

Cuando Derek llegó a casa, había algunas cosas en su lista mental que quería terminar antes de que se acabara el día. Se quitó los zapatos y se quitó la camisa para buscar una que no estuviera fría y húmeda. Una vez hecho esto, caminó hacia la lavadora y metió las sábanas nuevas a la secadora antes de dirigirse a la cocina para encontrar algo que pudiera comer y al mismo tiempo preparar los ingredientes que necesitaba para su sorpresa para Stiles. Se conformó con un burrito congelado, pero lo siguió con una naranja fresca, sabiendo que Stiles estaría orgulloso de su elección (semi) saludable. Volvió a revisar su teléfono en busca de la receta que había encontrado antes y la siguió meticulosamente, deseando que fuera perfecta para mañana. Y después de colocar el producto terminado en el refrigerador para que se enfriara, se desplomó en el sofá y quiso relajarse después de un día bastante ocupado.

Debe haber dormido un poco porque cuando se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono sonando, ya estaba oscuro afuera. Derek sacó su teléfono y sonrió. Pulsó el botón de ‘Contestar’ y sostuvo el dispositivo en su oreja.

—¿Lo tocaste?

Escuchó a Stiles farfullar por la línea telefónica. —¡Qué... no! Tengo más autocontrol que eso.

Derek resopló, pero su sonrisa permaneció firmemente en su lugar. —Bueno.— Echó un vistazo alrededor, tratando de averiguar qué hora era.—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía azul?

—Afortunadamente, la mayor parte se desvaneció. Pero estoy llamando por otra cosa.

Derek se sentó, sin saber qué esperar. —¿Algo va mal?

—¡Está cachondo!

Derek parpadeó a su teléfono.

—¡Scott! ¡Cállate! —Stiles le gruñó a su amigo que sonaba como si estuviera sentado bastante cerca.

—¡Entonces muévete! Esta es un área común. Se me permite estar aquí.

Escuchó a uno de ellos hace una pedorreta. Teniendo en cuenta lo infantil que eran ambos, no había forma de descubrir cuál fue.

—No está equivocado, sin embargo, —dijo Stiles, volviendo la atención a su teléfono. —Es tu culpa, con esas las manos y dedos.

—¿En serio, Stiles? ¿No crees que esta conversación es mejor en tu propia habitación? —Scott se quejó.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza consternado. —Entonces... ¿Qué está pasando?

—Quiero decir, me imagino, sé que es tu... nuestra, de verdad...

—Stiles.

—...rutina de ir a la cafetería por la mañana, pero considerando todo, pensé que tal vez, solo por mañana, podrías, quiero decir que deberías.. eso es...

Derek intentó predecir las divagaciones de su novio y encontró la conclusión por sí mismo. —¿Me lo estás prohibiendo?

—No te lo estoy prohibiendo...

—Te lo está prohibiendo, —respondió Scott claramente.

—¡Pero por una buena razón!

Derek escuchó un ruido sordo.

—¡Ay!

—Cállate, Scott, —advirtió Stiles de nuevo. —De todos modos... como estaba diciendo... si lo piensas, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que me has metido, eres una amenaza malvada y sexy, no creo que sea sabio dejarme contigo en mi lugar de trabajo. Quiero decir, piensa en todas las superficies en las que podríamos lanzarnos el uno al otro...

—¡Como allí! ¡Vamos, hombre!

—-No es sorprendente cuando lo piensas, —continuó Stiles, imperturbable. —En el momento en que cruces la puerta, querré arrancarte la ropa y violarte junto a la caja, claro y simple.

La imagen que presentaba sonaba prometedora para Derek, aunque parecía que Scott tendría que estar en desacuerdo. Escuchó un gruñido del chico y se preguntó por qué Stiles no llevaba esta conversación a su habitación. '¿Tal vez quiere hacer que Scott se retuerza? ¿Un poco de venganza tal vez? Parecía algo que Stiles podría hacer’. Y con eso en mente, Derek decidió obligarlo. —Entonces... estás diciendo que debería quedarme en casa o arriesgarme a ser atacado por un barista cachondo, —dijo, finalmente.

—Precisamente.

Nuevamente, Derek bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá. —No veo un problema con eso.

Stiles se resistió. —¡Derek! ¡Necesito este trabajo! Estoy bastante seguro de que intimidar a uno de los clientes habituales es un gran no-no, incluso si no se menciona directamente en el manual del empleado.

Derek suspiró. —Bien. Pero vienes justo después de tu turno, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. Entonces soy todo tuyo.

Él sonrió, viendo su oportunidad. —Bien. Porque tengo toda la intención de tocar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo que sea azul...

—Oh, —Stiles jadeó suavemente.

—Quiero sentir que estás presionado contra mí, Stiles... siente cuánto me quieres. Te quiero duro para mí.

—¡Estás en altavoz! ¡Dios mío, Stiles! ¡Ve a tu habitación!

Escuchó un poco de arrastrar los pies antes de cortar la línea. Derek sonrió para sí y lo consideró un trabajo bien hecho. Se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, El increíblemente genial Stiles :D apareciendo en la identificación una vez más.

—Eres un cobarde, malvado, seductor, —se rió Stiles por la línea.

—Supongo que no le importó mucho nuestro tema de conversación.

—No, —rió el chico, —no parece que lo haya hecho.

Derek sonrió. —¿Así que fuiste a tu habitación?

—Él fue a la suya. Primero me empujó del sofá, pero valió la pena solo ver la expresión de su rostro.

Derek se palmeó mentalmente la espalda. Tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que Stiles había querido, y se sentía bien saber que conocía a su novio lo suficiente como para descifrar eso.

—Con toda seriedad, sin embargo, sobre la cafetería...

—Está bien, Stiles. Lo entiendo. Me quedaré en casa. Pero solo si me traes un poco de café después de tu turno.

—Ah, porque quieres la energía extra, ¿eh viejo?

Derek rodó los ojos. —No soy mucho más viejo que tú, mocoso.

Stiles simplemente se rió.

—Ya sabes… —dijo Derek, en voz baja, su mano libre jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa. —No me opondría si llamaras que estás enfermo nuevamente... solo un pensamiento...

—Tentador… —masculló, la palabra haciendo que Derek se burlara. —Lo haría... quiero... pero no debería. Realmente necesito este trabajo. Además, Isaac probablemente me mataría. Lo cual, por cierto, debería agregar, por divertido que pueda ser sobresaltarlo, realmente no deberías. enojar al hombre que maneja su café.

—Él te contó sobre eso, ¿eh?

—Por favor. Sé todo sobre los asuntos de todos.

—En realidad... ahora que lo mencionas, me doy cuenta de que fue divertido para ti meterse con Scott hace un momento, pero ¿por qué todos los demás saben lo que está pasando?

Esta vez fue Stiles quien se burló. —Debería hacerte la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Derek frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¡Sí, tú! Tú eres el que va a comprar condones con Jackson y Danny...

—Yo no... simplemente estaban allí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que Peter me envió un mensaje de texto sobre un bote hinchable?

—Oh Dios… —Derek gimió.

—Y Lydia amenazó con destruirme de una manera bastante desagradable si descubriera que canté cierta canción, lo que, por cierto, no tendría a pesar de lo hilarante que podría haber sido y, ¡oh Dios mío, Jackson realmente lo hizo! una vez, pensé que podría haber estado tomándome el pelo, pero luego Lydia le estaba dando la espalda por un tiempo después de que sucedió y...

Derek había perdido la pista de las divagaciones de su novio después de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose si tal vez era su culpa que su negocio pareciera ser asunto de los demás. No fue intencional, pero de alguna manera parecía que jugó un papel importante en su participación.

—¿Derek? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí... solo... solo estoy debatiendo si volver a hablar con alguna de estas personas.

Stiles se rió. —Simplemente demuestra que les importas.

—No me importaría si les importara un poco menos.

Él se rió de nuevo, el sonido hizo que Derek sonriera a cambio. Stiles suspiró. —Te extraño. No puedo esperar para verte. Desnudo.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por los labios de Derek. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres comenzar esta conversación? —preguntó, voz baja.

Stiles solo gimió de frustración. —Voy a exprimirme con lejía si es necesario. Y voy a terminar esta llamada telefónica ahora antes de que tengas toda la voz sexual sobre mí, haciéndome querer sacarme el pelo y no dejarme tocar porque eres malvado y un provocador y...

—Yo también te amo, Stiles. —Derek sonrió.

—Te veré mañana, seguro seguro seguro. Buenas noches, mi bizcochito.

Derek bufó ante el nombre. —Buenas noches… —Hizo una pausa, con el teléfono todavía pegado a la oreja, esperando, no exactamente queriendo colgar todavía. Se quedó en silencio, esperando que Stiles colgara antes.

Pero incluso después de un tiempo, la línea no se había desconectado, aunque estaba tranquila en el otro extremo como si Stiles estuviera esperando lo mismo. Entonces, finalmente, —¿Esto es una cosa? ¿Esto va a ser algo para nosotros ahora?

Derek suspiró. —Probablemente. —Honestamente, Derek no parecía capaz de colgar el teléfono. A pesar de lo patético que sonaba, le gustaba la idea de tener una conexión con Stiles mientras estaban separados, incluso si no estaban hablando entre ellos. Solo saber que Stiles estaba allí, que estaba escuchando, que él estaría allí si Derek finalmente encontraba palabras para decir, era reconfortante. Probablemente podría quedarse dormido con su teléfono todavía presionado a la oreja, seguro de que Stiles estaba con él, incluso cuando no estaba físicamente allí.

—... Mi botón de 'finalizar llamada' está roto.

—Eres un terrible mentiroso.

—Estoy... usando guantes.

Derek resopló. A diferencia de su novio, intentó algo un poco más honesto. —No quiero dejarte ir exactamente. No si puedo evitarlo.

Stiles se detuvo por un momento. —Lomimo...

Derek dejó escapar una risita entrecortada. —Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

—¿Sabes qué? Esto puede ser una cosa. No me importa que sea una cosa. Me gusta... lo que sea que sea esto. Y si eso nos convierte en una de esas parejas, entonces está perfectamente bien conmigo. Porque si alguna de esas parejas sienten el uno al otro lo que siento por ti, entonces... nada más importa. ¿A quién le importa lo que piense alguien más? Y si yo te amo me hace molesto, o al menos más molesto que lo que tiendo a ser, entonces que así sea. Eres mi pastelito y no te están separando de mi.

—Pastelito… —Derek se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza, entretenido por el nombre, mientras se sentía animado por el sentimiento de Stiles.—Bien bien, —dijo, finalmente. —Lomimo, —añadió, obteniendo el efecto deseado cuando escuchó a Stiles reír a cambio.

Stiles suspiró de nuevo. —Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto? Solo... mantener nuestros teléfonos conectados a nuestros oídos hasta que nuestros teléfonos se apaguen o nos veamos enterrados bajo facturas telefónicas dementes.

—Siempre puedes conseguir que Scott te ataque de nuevo.

—Oh, ja, ja, —arrastró Stiles. —Podemos hacer esto. Es como arrancar un vendaje. Solo... presionar el botón de colgar.

—Está bien. Entonces hazlo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Mira, este es nuestro problema. Es por eso que es una cosa.

Escuchó a Stiles suspirar nuevamente. Entonces, finalmente, —¡Scott!

Ellos trabajarían en eso. Finalmente.

Una vez que la línea se desconectó oficialmente, gracias al increíblemente servicial Scott (‘¿en serio, chicos?’) Abrazó su teléfono para sí mismo como si pudiera transferir la acción a su destinatario. Se quedó así por un tiempo, un hombre grande tumbado en el sofá, abrazando su teléfono hasta que, finalmente, logró levantarse del sofá y ponerse un pijama, dejando su teléfono en el mostrador de la cocina al pasar.

No fue hasta que estuvo en su habitación que recordó que sus sábanas nuevas todavía estaban en la secadora. Estaba a punto de recuperarlas cuando se detuvo justo en la puerta de su habitación. Dio una vuelta al lugar una vez más.

'Si muevo mi cama allí, puedo colgar esas luces de Navidad sobre esa pared para que el cable no tenga que estirarse tanto... También habría más espacio frente a mi armario. ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes?’

Aún despierto de la energía que había almacenado de su poderosa siesta, Derek se dispuso a reorganizar los muebles de su habitación. También agarró su escalera para poder colgar las luces sobre la cama.

'Espera... ¿se vería mejor colgadas a lo largo del techo? ¿O simplemente encadenadas a lo largo de la cabecera?’

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de visualizar la imágen completa. Al final, la imágen de las luces suaves centelleando en los ojos de Stiles donde colgaban junto a la cama ganó. Derek fue a agarrar la bolsa para preparar todo cuando vio otra caja en la bolsa que no había notado antes. Lo sacó, suspirando exasperado una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que eran. Durante su excursión, probablemente mientras Lydia estaba enumerando lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer, Allison había cogido la caja de pétalos de rosa roja de seda con todo lo demás. Negando con la cabeza, Derek arrojó la caja dentro de la bolsa y la metió en su armario. Él los devolvería por la mañana.

Satisfecho con la forma en que todo estaba arreglado, Derek finalmente estiró su nueva ropa de cama sobre su colchón. Solo imaginando Stiles extendiéndose sobre ellas, Stiles moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado en éxtasis, Stiles gritando su nombre fue suficiente para considerarlo como dinero bien gastado. Para tenerlo allí, eso sería la guinda del pastel.

Derek estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando notó que había pequeñas partículas de tierra en el piso donde solía estar su cama.

'Una aspiradora rápida no dolería', Derek se encogió de hombros. ‘Estoy seguro de que Stiles lo apreciaría’ sonrió para sí mismo, por la decisión final. Rápidamente limpió el espacio con la aspiradora, pero luego decidió que también podría pasar la aspiradora por toda la habitación. Después, pensó que por qué no aspirar todo el apartamento para ese asunto. Estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando vio sus zapatillas de deporte caídas al azar en el suelo. Apagando la aspiradora, los recogió y los guardó como corresponde. Y luego vio la camisa que se había quitado antes tirado en el suelo. También recogió eso y lo tiró al cesto de la ropa, donde debería haberlo puesta en primer lugar.

Derek recorrió todo su apartamento, recogiendo la ropa perezosamente desechada y guardándola. Tiró los envoltorios de los caramelos sobrantes y los envases de comida antes de decidir sacar la basura también. Derek se metió en la rutina de limpiar, sabiendo que Stiles estaría complacido de ver el apartamento en tan buenas condiciones, que antes de que él lo supiera, estaba limpiando el polvo.

‘Simplemente no quiero que piense en lo profundo de su mente sobre lo desordenado que está este lugar’ racionalizó mientras reorganizaba las cosas en su escritorio. 'Quiero que se concentre en nosotros. Sobre mí.' Y con eso en mente, Derek se encontró fregando las encimeras. Y una vez que terminó eso, aspiró una vez más, solo en caso de que hubiera pasado algo por alto antes.

No se había dado cuenta de la hora ni se había preocupado por la pálida luz del día asomándose a través de su ventana una vez que Derek finalmente quedó satisfecho con el estado de su apartamento. Todos los platos fueron lavados y guardados. Se había lavado la ropa y doblada y ahora la estaba guardando que formalmente había estado en su cesto. Incluso las almohadas en su cama y sofá habían sido esponjadas dos veces. Y no fue hasta que desvió su atención que el agotamiento se hizo cargo. Y cuando Derek se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazándose a una almohada benditamente esponjosa, fue solo entonces que pensó que tal vez se había ido un poco por la borda. Pero la preocupación pronto lo dejó mientras el sueño lo arrastraba lejos.

***

Cuando Derek se despertó, estaba consciente de algunas cosas. Uno, su televisor se había encendido ya que había voces extrañas impregnando su mente adormecida por el sueño. Dos, se sentía increíblemente cálido y cómodo. Y tres, dos solo fue posible por el hecho de que había alguien acostado encima de él.

Derek abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el último pensamiento. Mirando hacia abajo, vio una familiar cabeza rapada, una que le trajo una sonrisa a la cara cuando abrazó al chico con más fuerza.

—Stiles… —Derek respiró profundamente, estirándose un poco. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Decide volver a llamar enfermo?

Stiles cambió su atención de la televisión, descansando su barbilla en su brazo donde lo había usado como una almohada contra el pecho de Derek. Él sonrió con cariño a Derek. —No, mi Bella Durmiente. No lo hice.

Derek frunció el ceño confundido. —Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

Stiles sonrió, divertido. —Estaba en el trabajo. Mi turno terminó. Ahora estoy aquí.

Derek parpadeó, su somnolencia lo hacía sentir lento mientras su mente intentaba dar sentido a las palabras. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. El cielo fuera era brillante, a pesar de algunas nubes. Miró a Stiles una vez más. —¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

—Mmm... casi las tres y media, ¿me parece?

—¿Tres? —Derek se sentó todo el camino, casi tirando a Stiles en el proceso mientras miraba su reloj. Efectivamente, pasaban cerca de cinco minutos de las tres y media, tal como había dicho Stiles. Derek había dormido toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —Derek frunció el ceño, quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

—Lo intenté al principio, —admitió Stiles. —Pero estabas tan fuera de juego. Y puedo ver por qué. Derek, ¿has limpiado para mí? —Sonrió, arrodillado en el sofá frente al chico mayor.

Derek se sonrojó, sus ojos cayeron a su regazo.

—No seas tímido, —tarareaba Stiles, avanzando, tratando de que Derek encontrara su mirada. —Creo que es dulce, —agregó, puntuando con un beso casto.

—No lo hice, yo solo... quería que fuera perfecto...

Stiles simplemente respondió tirando de Derek en un abrazo.

—Yo... podría haberme exagerado... un poco… —admitió tímidamente.

—Un poco— resopló Stiles. —Has reorganizado los muebles de tu dormitorio.

Derek suspiró. —Viste eso.

—Yo si.

El chico mayor dejó caer la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, mirando al techo, solo para que Stiles aprovechara la oportunidad y besara el cuello al descubierto.

—Las sábanas son un buen toque, —murmuró Stiles entre picotazos. —Deberíamos bautizarlas.

—Mm, —zumbó Derek, levantando la cabeza para darle a su novio un buen y apropiado beso.

—Pero primero, —dijo Stiles, retrocediendo un poco. —¿Un almuerzo tardío, tal vez? Te saltaste el desayuno. Y yo estaba esperando que te despertaras para que pudiéramos conseguir algo de comer.

Derek suspiró, dándose cuenta de que sus planes tendrían que ser pospuestos una vez más, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo una vez que la mención de la comida le recordó a su estómago las comidas que había omitido.

—Vamos, —dijo Stiles, estirando sus largas extremidades y bajando del sofá, tomando la mano de Derek para ayudarlo a levantarse. —Te prepararé un café.

Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño, poniéndose de pie, pero manteniendo la mano en la suya. —Se suponía que debías traer algo de tu trabajo.

—Lo hice, —Stiles retractó, juguetonamente. —Pero ya que estabas durmiendo, lo bebí para que no se desperdiciara. Vergüenza también, —se movió. —Deberías haber visto mi obra maestra, Derek. Mi mejor dibujo de espuma hasta ahora.

Derek arqueó una ceja, intrigado. —¿De que?

—La vista más gloriosa del mundo jamás vista. Un tributo... a tu derrière. —Stiles suspiró con reverencia.

Derek hizo una pausa. —¿Has hecho lo que ahora?

Él solo sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo. —Quiero decir, ¿has visto esa cosa? Apuesto a que las personas harían peregrinaciones solo para regodearse en su gloria.

Derek resopló, un comentario sobre el infantilismo de su novio en sus labios, solo para ser aplastado cuando Stiles dio un paso hacia él para ahuecar dicho derriere en su mano libre.

Stiles sonrió. —Usted tiene un buen culo, señor Hale, —dijo, con la voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de inclinarse en un beso rápido. —Soy la envidia de todos porque solo yo puedo tocarlo.

Una vez más, cualquier respuesta que Derek pudiera haber surgido simplemente se le cayó de los labios por como Stiles estaba apretando. Pero luego le dio un ligero golpe, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro con malicia.

—Ve a pedirnos un poco de pizza, —dijo, soltando a Derek antes de dirigirse a la cocina. —Y que sea muy grande. Necesitaremos la energía extra, —le guiñó sutilmente, arrojando su teléfono al chico mayor. —Ah, y también, —comenzó Stiles. Abrió la nevera de Derek, agarrando algo de adentro antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos una vez más. —Algunos dulces para mi dulce, —dijo, colocando dos piruletas en la mano libre de Derek, besándolo en la mejilla antes de regresar a la cocina.

Derek miró lo que Stiles le había dado. Eran piruletas de pastel envueltos individualmente, bañadas en chocolate, decorados con pequeñas salpicaduras redondas. Derek estaba impresionado. —¿Has hecho esto en el trabajo?

—Mm-hmm, —asintió Stiles, agarrando una taza para el café de Derek. —Te sorprendería lo mucho que puedo hacer cuando no tengo un cliente atractivo que me distraiga con sus labios carnosos y su culo glorioso.

El chico mayor se burló. —Tienes una mente de una sola pista.

—Derek, acabo de entregarte un par de bolas. Creo que ese hecho quedó muy claro.

Derek se rió, moviéndose para desenvolver una de su dulces.

—¡Ah ah! —Stiles dijo bruscamente. —Pide nuestra pizza primero.

Derek no hizo pucheros. Su rostro era absolutamente neutral mientras volvía su atención al teléfono de Stiles en su mano. Así que no había absolutamente ninguna razón para que Stiles murmurara ‘putos labios’ mientras miraba a Derek desde el otro lado del espacio.

Después de hacer el pedido, Derek comió alegremente sus delicias, el sabor a vainilla del primero y el sabor a moca del segundo haciendo cosas pecaminosas para su paladar mientras los bañaba con un trago de su delicioso café. Si estos eran los tipos de golosinas que Stiles hizo mientras Derek se quedaba en casa, tal vez Derek debería considerar quedarse en casa con más frecuencia. Y entonces Derek se dio cuenta de que era una idea estúpida porque prefería pasar tiempo con Stiles cuando podía en vez de probar el producto de su tiempo separado.

La pizza no tardó en llegar y Stiles y Derek comieron hasta saciarse mientras disfrutaban de algunas repeticiones de un programa que ambos disfrutaron. Se acomodaron en el sofá, se relajaron, solo disfrutando de estar juntos.

Derek colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles, tirando del chico contra él mientras Stiles apoyaba su cabeza sobre un hombro firme. Y a pesar de los interesantes acontecimientos del programa de televisión, la atención de Derek pronto se desvió hacia el chico acurrucado junto a él. Teniendo la cabeza en su mano, Derek volvió su mirada hacia Stiles que estaba mirando con atención al televisor.

Y aunque se suponía que el plan para el día implicaría menos ropa y más tacto, Derek descubrió que realmente no podía quejarse. Sentados en el sofá con Stiles presionando contra él mientras veían un programa de televisión sin sentido era más que suficiente para él. Solo estar con Stiles, amar a Stiles, era todo lo que necesitaba para estar contento. Mientras Derek tuviera a Stiles, se le permitiera amarlo, mantenerlo, estaría satisfecho con su capacidad. Algo más sería un regalo.

Stiles se rió de algo en el televisor. —Hombre, esa señora fue estafada,— comentó, ojos divertidos mirando a Derek. Volvió la vista al televisor antes de volver a dirigirse a Derek. Él le sonrió, arqueando una ceja. —¿Qué?

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Nada... solo estoy... estoy feliz.

La sonrisa en la cara de Stiles se hizo más cariñosa, y después de un momento de solo mirarse a los ojos, finalmente se movió, buscando el control remoto. Derek observó cada uno de sus movimientos mientras Stiles apagaba el televisor antes de moverse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Derek. Derek dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Stiles pasó sus manos sobre su pecho antes de deslizar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek e inclinarse hacia abajo para un beso firme y completo.

Instantáneamente, las manos de Derek se movieron hacia las caderas de Stiles, apretándolas ligeramente antes de acariciar sus costados y bajar por sus muslos. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su piel. Gimió en su boca cuando Stiles lamió tentativamente sus labios antes de rozar su lengua contra la de Derek. Gruñó ruidosamente cuando Stiles comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, presionando su ingle contra la de Derek a cada paso. Podía sentir el creciente interés de Stiles, su propio reflejo de su estado de endurecimiento.

—Dios... Stiles, —jadeó Derek.

Stiles simplemente continuó sus atenciones, los dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Derek, tirando ligeramente mientras él arrastraba una línea de húmedos besos por la garganta de Derek, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras avanzaba. Su efecto en Derek era enloquecedor.

Stiles dejó escapar una risita entrecortada. —Solo-ah... solo para que lo sepas, puede que no... no dure mucho, —jadeó. —Con-considerando como me dejaste a-ayer...

—Si recuerdo correctamente, y estoy bastante seguro de que lo hago, —comenzó Derek, plantando besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles entre cada pocas palabras, —me echaste.

—¡Te estabas portando mal! —Stiles gruñó, logrando hacer una pausa solo por un momento para mirar al chico mayor, pero el sonido de su voz solo se sumó a la excitación de Derek.

—¿Realmente me puedes culpar? Exhibiéndote frente a mí de esa manera, —resopló, acentuando su punto deslizando sus manos por la parte trasera de Stiles y dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Yo no estaba... ¡ah! Alardeando, —se defendió sin convicción.

Derek tarareaba. —Mm, no, supongo que no. Creo que no pude evitarlo...

—Derek...

Estaban jadeando ahora, balanceándose el uno contra el otro en largos movimientos. Ya no contento y con ganas de más, Derek agarró con firmeza los muslos de Stiles antes de ponerse de pie, ayudando al chico a encontrar su equilibrio. Derek los condujo a su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, los labios casi sin separarse. Presionó a Stiles contra la puerta, la mano del chico más joven se extendieron cuando alcanzó ciegamente el mango, casi tirándolos al suelo una vez que lo encontró. Una vez que Derek sintió el colchón contra sus espinillas, levantó a Stiles de nuevo, abrazándolo estrechamente antes de arrojarlos sobre la cama. Sin embargo, cuando se acomodaron, Derek se sorprendió al ver pequeños trozos de tela roja volar alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué? —él parpadeó, rompiendo su beso. Recogió el que aterrizó en el hueco de la garganta de Stiles y se dio cuenta un poco tardíamente en su nebuloso estado de que los pétalos de rosa que había pensado que estaban escondidos en una caja sellada en su armario ahora estaban distribuidos aleatoriamente sobre sus sábanas.

Stiles se rió desde donde estaba atrapado debajo del chico mayor. —Los encontré en tu armario cuando fui a colgar la chaqueta que dejaste en mi casa ayer. ¿Qué pasó allí, hm? ¿Tenías dudas sobre comprarlos? —preguntó, entretenido.

Derek negó con la cabeza. —Iba a devolverlo, y para que conste, ni siquiera fue mi idea comprarlos. Allison los metió mientras yo no miraba. Pensé que eran cursis.

—Oh, lo son, —asintió Stiles, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek mientras se inclinaba para burlar una oreja sensible. —De hecho, son tan cursis que se vuelven increíblemente cursis. Por eso tuve que abrir la caja.

Derek no tuvo un momento para tratar de descubrir la razón de ser de su novio porque lo siguiente que supo fue que dos largas piernas se estaban envolviendo alrededor de su cintura mientras su oreja quedaba atrapada entre el suave mordisqueo de dientes peligrosos. Él gimió cuando Stiles sacudió sus caderas, presionando contra Derek una y otra vez.

—Mm, Derek,— gimió Stiles, el aliento fantasmal sobre la oreja de Derek. —Yo quiero...

Stiles no necesitó decir más porque Derek quería tanto. Se le ocurrió que su primera experiencia con Stiles estaba a punto de reducirse a una febril sesión a tientas que duraría una cantidad de tiempo embarazosamente breve, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se sentía cada vez que Stiles se molía contra él. No pudo encontrarla.

Deslizó una mano por el pecho de Stiles, presionando sus dedos contra la piel cálida donde su camisa había subido. Sin romper el beso, Derek desabrochó el botón de los jeans de Stiles antes de bajar la cremallera. Metió una mano frotando contra la ya tensa erección de Stiles, haciendo que el chico debajo de él jadeara y se apoyara en el toque. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para lamer su manzana de Adán, sintiéndola sacudirse mientras Stiles tragaba aire. Sin más demora, finalmente deslizó su mano debajo de la cintura de los calzoncillos del chico, con las yemas de los dedos corriendo por el cabello antes de encontrar y agarrar la erección de Stiles, provocando otro gemido pecaminoso del cuerpo debajo de él.

—Derek... Derek… —Stiles jadeó, el sonido de eso solo hizo a Derek estar desesperado por escuchar más.

Se sentó, agarrando a Stiles por las caderas y tirando de él lo más cerca que podían llegar sus ingles antes de devolver su mano a la polla de Stiles, ruborizada y goteando, mientras Derek pasaba el pulgar por la cabeza. Se sentó una vez más, viendo lo que tenía delante.

La camisa de Stiles se había acumulado justo debajo de sus axilas, los abdominales se flexionaban con cada respiración. Tenía los ojos nublados y la cabeza echada hacia un lado en completa dicha. Estaba seguro de que su propia expresión era casi la misma. Necesitando más, Derek rápidamente enganchó su pijama y calzoncillos y los empujó al azar, exponiendo su dureza al aire frío. Lo apretó contra Stiles, frotándolos juntos antes de tomar ambos en sus manos y acariciarlos simultáneamente. El efecto fue dolorosamente bueno.

Sintió los dedos que cubrían los suyos cuando Stiles extendió la mano para tocar. Una nueva oleada de placer se apoderó de Derek cuando Stiles comenzó a acariciarlo, el agarre suelto se volvió firme. Derek metió la mano en la mano y sintió que se deshacía bajo el contacto de su novio. Pero él quería más ya que un impulso insistente al gusto comenzó a abrumarlo.

Liberando el agarre que tenía sobre Stiles, lo levantó fácilmente y lo subió a la cama, haciendo volar pequeños pétalos de rosa en el aire. Tiró de los pantalones vaqueros y boxers de Stiles por los muslos del chico antes de avanzar, anhelando sentir el peso de él en su boca.

—¡Es-es-es-espera! —Stiles dijo en una ráfaga, levantando una mano mientras se levantaba de la cama con su brazo libre.

Derek estaba salivando, con la boca abierta y listo para tomar tanto de Stiles como podía, y apenas pudo detenerse para darle a su novio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Estoy solo, lo estoy, —Stiles perdió el control, tratando de ordenar a través de la neblina llena de sexo evidente en sus ojos. —Todavía estoy loco por sudar en el trabajo y... ¡Dios mío! —Él colapsó sobre la cama, su gemido amortiguado mientras mordía su muñeca, sus ojos se movían y las caderas rodaban hacia adelante.

A Derek no le importaba nada. Estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco estaba en buena forma después de su entrenamiento no planificado de toda la limpieza que había hecho la noche anterior. Él almacenó la idea de una ducha mutua en el fondo de su mente. Tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarse en este momento.

Derek tomó Stiles en su boca, yendo lo más abajo que pudo, chupando fuertemente en su camino de regreso, liberando la polla dura con un fuerte 'pop'. Lamió la cabeza, moviendo su lengua alrededor de ella antes de envolver sus labios alrededor una vez más.

Chupó hambriento, divirtiéndose y la forma en que Stiles se derrumbaba frente a él, por su culpa. El chico estaba empujando superficialmente en la cálida boca de Derek, ansioso por tener más contacto, por más de la lengua de Derek. Su brazo estaba cubierto sobre su rostro mientras gemía, su otra mano empuñaba las suaves sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Derek tomó un segundo para alcanzar y apartar el brazo de Stiles de su rostro, queriendo escuchar los dulces sonidos escapar de sus labios. En cambio, la guió hasta su cabello, queriendo sentir los dedos de Stiles atravesándolo, su polla se crispó de interés al pensar en él tirando de ellos. Así que tal vez era un poco masoquista de esa manera, pero la idea de que Stiles lo poseyera era tan excitante, Derek pensó que posiblemente podría pensar solo.

Estimulado por sus nuevos pensamientos, volvió a centrar su atención en la dureza frente a él, desesperado por probar a Stiles, anticipando que una y otra vez se deslizaba por su garganta. Se balanceaba arriba y abajo del eje, acariciando la base con una mano mientras acariciaba sus bolas con la otra, apretando y frotándolas alternativamente.

—Derek, ya voy, ¡voy a...!

Esto solo sirvió para estimular a Derek, tomando tanto de la polla de Stiles como pudo. Stiles agarró con fuerza el cabello de Derek mientras se venía, gritando su nombre mientras chorro tras chorro llenó la boca de Derek. Hizo lo que pudo por tragárselo, con los labios todavía envueltos alrededor de la polla de Stiles, hasta que escuchó al chico quejarse en su estado excesivamente sensibilizado. Derek se secó la comisura de la boca donde algo de semen de Stile había salido, solo para lamerlo. Escuchó a Stiles gemir, y lo vio mirando a Derek con ojos interesados, pero nublados.

—Eso... tú... tu lengua… —jadeó Stiles, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. —Solo... solo dame... un momento...

Derek sonrió. —¿Quién es el viejo? —él bromeó. —Pensé que una de las ventajas de tener un novio más joven era evitar estos momentos.

—Bueno, después de una mamada como esa, dudo que alguien joven o viejo sea capaz de recuperarse tan rápido… —se defendió, levantando su mano para acariciar su estómago.

Derek sonrió, tomando eso como un cumplido antes de que sus ojos se vean transfigurados en los ágiles dedos que juegan sobre la piel pálida. Él los miró, repentinamente le recordó su descuidada erección cuando el deseo de tener esa mano envuelta alrededor de su polla lo abrumaba. —Stiles...— casi gimió. —Yo…

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Ni siquiera...! ¡Lo siento tanto! —Él soltó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de sentarse.

—No, solo… —Derek negó con la cabeza. Él ya estaba muy cerca. Él se movió en la cama para que estuviera a horcajadas sobre Stiles. Alcanzó la mano de Stiles, la misma que lo había paralizado con sus movimientos hace un segundo, y la envolvió alrededor de su polla dura, queriendo sentir esos dedos trabajando. Gimió cuando un calor se extendió sobre él, su erección finalmente obtuvo la atención que había estado anhelando.

Stiles inmediatamente tomó el control, trabajando su mano hábilmente mientras bombeaba la longitud de Derek, alternando entre golpes largos y sueltos, y cortos y firmes. Derek estaba jadeando. Se inclinó, necesitando apoyarse contra la cama para no aplastar al chico debajo de él.

Con la energía restaurada, Stiles se subió para poder apoyarse contra la cama y tomar el control, volteándolos para que Derek estuviera sobre su espalda y Stiles estaba sentado sobre sus piernas. Se inclinó, besando a Derek descuidadamente mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Con su mano libre, levantó la camisa de Derek, pasando una mano fuerte por su pecho desnudo, haciendo una pausa para provocar un pezón con el pulgar. Stiles besó una línea en el cuerpo de Derek, respirando brevemente contra su piel caliente. Pasó la lengua por el otro pezón de Derek, antes de molestarlo entre las puntas de sus dientes. El leve dolor hizo gemir a Derek mientras empujaba insistentemente la mano de Stiles. Stiles continuó su camino hacia abajo, lamiendo las depresiones y curvas de los abdominales de Derek. Puso suaves besos a lo largo de los muslos de Derek, provocando la sensible piel.

Derek estaba atrapado en medio de un mundo de frustración y placer. Las cosas que Stiles estaba haciendo con su mano lo estaban volviendo loco, pero con sus labios juguetonamente presionando suaves toques de plumas a través de su longitud, Derek estaba a punto de volverse loco. Quería que Stiles se lo llevara a la boca, para mostrarle si su lengua era tan talentosa como esas hábiles manos.

Lo imaginó, viendo los labios de Stiles, rojos e hinchados por sus besos, estirarse alrededor de la punta de su erección. Anticipó el calor de su boca que lo envolvía, mientras Derek se esforzaba por mantenerse unido, para evitar meterse en la ansiosa boca de Stiles.

Pero su Stiles era travieso, peligrosamente. Continuó depositando suaves besos sobre la punta, arrastrándolos hacia abajo antes de volver a subir. Y cuando miró hacia arriba, los ojos atrapados con los llenos de lujuria de Derek, Derek lo sabía. Stiles lo estaba molestando a propósito. Derek dejó escapar un gemido al darse cuenta, pero esto solo espoleó a Stiles en la dirección equivocada, sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa devastadora mientras se reía a sí mismo. Derek podía sentir las cortas respiraciones rozar su erección, mientras los golpes de Stiles se volvían agónicamente lentos.

—Estás goteando… —Stiles comentó tan fácilmente como si estuviera describiendo el clima, aunque su voz era áspera y baja. —¿Lo quieres tanto?

Él lo hizo. Quería que Stiles usara mejor su boca, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para eso y todo lo que salió fue un sonido forzado que ciertamente no era un gemido. Estaba luchando por aguantar, pero se volvió cada vez más difícil, a pesar del ritmo deliberado de Stiles. Estaba tan nervioso que cuando Stiles finalmente se inclinó para darle una lamida experimental a la cabeza del miembro de Derek, Derek no pudo soportarlo más y casi de inmediato se encontró viniéndose fuerte. Gimió en éxtasis, empujando ligeramente mientras salía de su orgasmo, sintiéndose él mismo cuando un jadeo sorprendido llegó a sus oídos.

Finalmente, se las arregló para mirar hacia abajo y ver rayas que salpicaban la cara de Stiles, y el chico más joven se pasó con el dorso de la mano. Verlo fue tal vez un poco más tentador de lo que Derek alguna vez pensó que podría ser. Pero entonces Derek frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no le había dado a Stiles ningún tipo de advertencia. —Mierda, —murmuró, sentándose sobre los codos. —Yo... debería haberte advertido… —Las palabras se las arreglaron para fallarle mientras veía a Stiles deslizar su mano por su cara antes de chuparse el dedo en la boca, con las mejillas ahuecadas. La polla agotada de Derek se las arregló para crisparse de interés, dejándolo preguntándose cuál de los dos se suponía que tenía la libido de un adolescente. No podía encontrar en él que le importara demasiado, no cuando solo ver a Stiles excitarlo.

Stiles sonrió como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Derek, como si supiera exactamente el efecto que estaba teniendo en Derek. Se arrastró hacia atrás, sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Derek una vez más antes de quitarse lentamente su propia camisa. Se limpió las manos en la tela, se limpió la cara antes de arrojarla a un lado e inclinarse para cubrir el cuerpo de Derek con el suyo. —Eres increíblemente sexy cuando te vienes, —remarcó, lentamente, presionando sus labios contra los de Derek en un lánguido beso. —Sabes, leo esta cosa una vez que siempre he tenido curiosidad, —continuó, volviendo a bajar, salpicando besos a lo largo del abdomen expuesto de Derek. —Aparentemente, consumir muchos jugos de fruta, incluido el limón, —sonrió, lamiendo una raya en el ombligo de Derek, —se supone que hace... bueno, tú... sepas bien.

Derek no tuvo respuesta a eso. En el fondo de su mente, tenía curiosidad, queriendo preguntar si Stiles lo encontraba o no cierto. Pero el resto de su mente era básicamente inútil. Lo único que salía de su boca eran las pesadas respiraciones de él tratando de recuperar el aliento, una hazaña difícil teniendo en cuenta el tipo de estimulación que proporcionaba Stiles.

Pero si Stiles esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, no esperó ninguna. En cambio, se encontró de nuevo a los pies de la cama, acariciando con la cara el muslo expuesto de Derek antes de tomarlo de vuelta en sus manos y deslizando su boca sobre la sensible cabeza, chupándola, tratando de probar todo lo que Derek tenía para ofrecer. Esta vez Derek tuvo que gritar en su estado excesivamente sensible, alcanzando débilmente para calmar su ansioso amor.

Stiles obedeció fácilmente, liberando la polla agotada, sonriendo pensativamente. —Bueno, imagino que... Tenían razón. —Stiles le dio a Derek un último golpe juguetón, ganándole un siseo en respuesta, antes de arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama. Suspiró satisfecho, tumbándose, usando a Derek como una almohada y abrazándolo de lado. —Esto fue divertido. Definitivamente deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, —dijo claramente, arrastrando besos con la boca abierta a lo largo del cuello de Derek.

De acuerdo con la idea, Derek logró pronunciar un débil —Sí —mientras se inclinaba modestamente hacia abajo para enderezarse los pantalones antes de girarse a su lado para sostener a Stiles completamente en sus brazos.

Stiles se rió alegremente, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Derek. Derek frotó sus manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Stiles, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel cálida contra sus palmas. Lo besó en la frente antes de instalarse.

—Mmm, —tartamudeó Stiles. —Esto es agradable. Agradable y cómodo.

Nuevamente, Derek tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, cerrando los ojos cuando los sonidos de la respiración suave de Stiles estaban tratando de arrullarlo en un estado de éxtasis. Sintió que Stiles se movía ligeramente mientras las puntas de los dedos se arrastraban por sus facciones. Cuando uno rozó sus labios, lo mordió, ganándose un pequeño grito de sorpresa, seguido de una suave risa.

—Oye… —reprendió Stiles.

Derek solo sonrió y soltó el dedo de su trampa. Volvió a poner a Stiles, prácticamente estrechándolo en su abrazo, amando cómo se juntaban sus cuerpos. Él respiró profundamente, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho.

—No te estás quedando dormido, ¿verdad?

Derek no respondió de inmediato. Parecía una gran idea. —... Tal vez, —finalmente respondió.

—No. Vamos, —dijo Stiles, finalmente alejándose. Derek lo sintió subir de la cama. —Levántate, trasero flojo, —intentó de nuevo, golpeando la parte trasera de Derek.

Derek solo gimió, sin querer salir de su cómoda cama. Pero escuchó los pasos de Stiles salir de la habitación, y no mucho después, escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo. Curiosidad e intriga sacaron lo mejor de él, Derek finalmente abrió un ojo.

—¿Stiles? —él llamó.

—¡Aquí!

Despidiéndose de cualquier posibilidad de una rápida siesta, Derek se sentó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, imaginándose que Stiles debía hacer algo. Siguiendo el sonido hasta su baño, se frotó los ojos, tratando de despertarse mientras miraba con curiosidad cómo Stiles se agachaba junto a la bañera, probando el agua que fluía del grifo.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro y sonrió al ver a Derek. —Ah, bien, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. —Ven aquí, —se movió, señalando hacia la bañera. —Asegúrate de que no esté demasiado caliente para ti.

Con Stiles de pie frente a él sin una camisa puesta y con los pantalones vaqueros colgando de las caderas, Derek estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no era el agua la que estaría demasiado caliente para él. —¿Preparaste un baño para mí?

—Para nosotros, —aclaró Stiles.

—Oh, —respiró, mirando la bañera. Como le gustaba la idea de bañarse, Derek hizo lo que le pedían, se inclinó sobre la bañera y metió la mano debajo del grifo. Lo ajustó un poco a su gusto y activó el interruptor para cerrar el desagüe antes de volver a pararse, solo para ver a Stiles mirándole con cuidado la espalda.

Derek negó con la cabeza, divertido. Él sonrió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras el sonido del agua corriendo sonaba detrás de él. Lentamente, en broma, arrastró sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, jalándola por encima de su cabeza y tirándola perezosamente al suelo. Disfrutó de la manera en que los ojos de Stiles vagaban libremente por su piel desnuda, se emocionó al ver el deseo allí. Derek enganchó sus pulgares debajo de la pretina de su pijama, empujándolos hacia abajo hasta que la gravedad hizo su trabajo, juntando la tela alrededor de sus tobillos. Derek los echó a un lado hacia las proximidades de su camisa desechada. Estaba vestido solo con sus calzoncillos, amante del intenso escrutinio de Stiles. Observó como los ojos de Stiles se perdían, dejándole una buena mirada esta vez, opuesto al frenético manoseo antes en la cama. Finalmente, cogió los calzoncillos, quitándoselos y arrojándolos a un lado, parado frente a Stiles completamente desnudo. La lengua que recorrió los labios del chico hizo sonreír a Derek.

—Stiles, —dijo finalmente, voz baja, seductora. —Esto no es un museo, ya sabes. Se te permite tocar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por la cara del chico más joven, un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

—De hecho, —continuó Derek, sintiéndose envalentonado, levantando una mano para recorrer lentamente su abdomen. —Tocar... está muy animado.

La sonrisa que estalló en la cara de Stiles fue, en una palabra, impresionante. Fue lo último que Derek vio antes de que el chico más joven repentinamente se abalanzara sobre él, sus labios chocando juntos de una manera casi dolorosa. Los reflejos de Derek fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para poder atrapar la puerta de la ducha, pero el peso repentino era demasiado para mantenerlo a él y a Stiles en posición vertical. Sintió que su espalda golpeaba la pared antes de deslizarse rápidamente hacia el agua con un chapoteo pesado con Stiles todavía aferrado a él.

Stiles jadeó de sorpresa antes de comenzar a reírse. —Lo siento, —se las arregló para decir, aunque no parecía en absoluto. Y aunque Derek estaba encantado con el entusiasmo de Stiles, podría haberlo hecho sin el ataque repentino, así como el gran charco de agua en el piso de su baño.

—Lo siento, —intentó Stiles de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un mejor esfuerzo, pero aún así no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Se inclinó y besó a Derek en los labios, y de repente, todo era mejor.

El chico más pequeño se levantó y tomó una toalla para limpiar el desastre que creó cuando Derek balanceó sus piernas desde el borde de la bañera hacia la bañera. Una vez que el charco desapareció, Stiles tiró la toalla en el cesto antes de volver su atención a su novio que le esperaba. Sonrió a Derek antes de tararear una canción desconocida, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Derek se rió entre dientes, un poco confundido por las payasadas de Stiles, pero entretenido no obstante. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stiles se detuvo con una pequeña burla, mirando a Derek como afligido por no saber. —¿No es obvio? Te estoy dando un pequeño espectáculo, —explicó, rompiendo en una sonrisa antes de continuar donde lo había dejado.

Derek observó con placer cómo Stiles deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo con la música en su cabeza. Desabrochó el botón y la cremallera de los jeans ligeramente empapados antes de enganchar sus pulgares para bajarlos un poco. —No demasiado, —comentó Stiles, mordiéndose el labio tentadoramente. —Tengo que hacer que espere un poco, —le guiñó un ojo, —para que lo quiera más...

Derek reprimió una risa muy pobre. —Eres tan tonto.

Y de nuevo, Stiles se mofó, expresión ofendida haciendo su camino de regreso. —Aquí estoy, tratando de ser sexy para ti y ni siquiera lo aprecias...

—Oh, lo aprecio. Lo aprecio mucho, —se defendió Derek, poniéndose de rodillas y estirándose para tirar de Stiles hacia él, deslizando sus manos sobre los muslos del chico. —Lo apreciaría más, —dijo, tomando el asunto en sus propias manos tirando de la tela, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, exponiendo las caderas afiladas, —si llegaste aquí para que pueda mostrarte solo, —besó a Stiles. ombligo, —cuánto, —besó a lo largo de su rastro, —lo aprecio.

Mirando hacia atrás, Derek se encontró con ojos brillantes mientras Stiles lo miraba con reverencia. Tiró de los pantalones vaqueros y boxera de Stiles el resto del camino hacia abajo, sus hombros como apoyo cuando Stiles los echó a un lado.

Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para beber de a la vista de Stiles, finalmente llegó a verlo completamente desnudo. Sus ojos dibujaron líneas invisibles entre los diversos lunares mientras los conectaba a lo largo del cuerpo de Stiles. Involuntariamente, se lamió los labios, viendo la polla medio dura de Stiles, recordando el sabor y deseando que volviera a su boca. —Tú eres...

—¿Flaco? —Stiles se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza, se frotó la parte de atrás mientras trataba sutilmente de cubrirse.

—Impresionante, —terminó Derek, haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara un poco más. Extendió sus manos, invitando a Stiles al baño. El chico más joven obedeció, dando un paso tentativo antes de sentarse rápidamente en un pequeño intento por esconderse de un escrutinio mayor. Pero Derek no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

—Eres hermoso, —reiteró, tirando de Stiles hacia él para que prácticamente estuviera en su regazo. Él podía sentir ociosamente donde sus pollas se frotaban una contra la otra bajo el agua tibia. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, besándolo en la nariz y a lo largo de su mandíbula. —Eres hermoso, —le susurró al oído antes de besar eso también.

—Eres la hermosa, —dijo Stiles con un estremecimiento, las manos vagando por el pecho de Derek. —¿Yo? Yo soy...

—Perfecto, —terminó Derek. Stiles abrió la boca para decir más, pero Derek lo interrumpió. —Perfecto para mí, —dijo, mirando a Stiles con toda sinceridad.

Stiles sonrió tímidamente a Derek antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercalo para un beso. Se besaron sin prisa, dejando que sus labios saborearan y sus lenguas exploraran, solo se separaron para que Derek pudiera extender la mano y cerrar el grifo, la bañera casi llena hasta el borde con dos hombres adultos presionados juntos. Mientras se recostaba, los reacomodó, eligiendo sentarse detrás de Stiles. El chico más joven sonrió cuando Derek lo abrazó por detrás. Se relajó contra él, apoyándose, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

—Mm, esto también es bueno, —zumbó Stiles, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por las piernas de Derek.

Derek plantó besos ligeros en la línea del cuello de Stiles a modo de acuerdo.

—La próxima vez, deberíamos tener burbujas, —soltó una risita. —Te haré una corona.

Una vez más, Derek no respondió, excepto para deslizar sus manos perezosamente sobre el pecho de Stiles, continuando su beso por el hombro del niño.

—En realidad, ¡eso me recuerda! —Stiles dijo, sentándose de repente. Dio la vuelta, besando a Derek brevemente antes de levantarse y salir. —Traje el objeto, —dijo sin convicción, las palabras lo fallaron cuando tomó otra toalla.

Derek frunció el ceño por la pérdida repentina, pero aún así disfrutó viendo a Stiles secarse antes de volver a colgarla en el estante. —¿Trajiste burbujas? —Ofreció, descansando sus brazos a lo largo del borde de la bañera, apoyándose en ellos.

Stiles se burló antes de lanzarse fuera del baño, solo para regresar unos segundos después con una botella de gel de baño en una mano y una esponja en la otra. El interés de Derek se animó al ver la botella.

—¿Es ese el de ayer?

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera desperdiciarlo... no es lo que normalmente uso, pero servirá, —explicó Stiles mientras volvía a subir, agarrando la botella de agua de Derek junto con él. Se arrodilló y comenzó a arrastrarse, sus miembros golpearon a Derek.

—Stiles, qué… —se resistió, tratando de descubrir los movimientos de su novio.

—Solo quiero moverme sobre Derek, —gruñó a medias, sonando más divertido que molesto. Una vez que estuvo cómodamente detrás del chico mayor, Stiles finalmente se calmó. —Quiero lavarte la espalda, —dijo, finalmente, envolviendo sus piernas holgadamente alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

—Podrías haberlo dicho, —dijo Derek, con naturalidad.

—Bueno, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?

Derek solo se rió entre dientes, permitiendo que Stiles lo mimara. Oyó que se abría la botella, seguido por unas pocas de salpicaduras antes de sentir la esponja rozar su piel. Las manos de Stiles eran mágicas mientras arrrastraban expertamente la piel de Derek, una mano frotaba con la esponja, y la otra masajeaba músculos tensos.

Sintió que Stiles arrastraba sus dedos sobre su tatuaje. —Pasado, —murmuró el chico más joven, colocando un suave beso en el centro de una de las ramas. —Presente, —murmuró de nuevo, colocando otro beso. —Futuro, —terminó con un último beso antes de husmear la piel entintada y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

Entonces, Stiles se volvió inusualmente silencioso, con respecto a Derek un poco. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tratando de mirar por sobre su hombro.

—Sí, —asintió Stiles, su frente aún presionada contra la espalda de Derek. —Solo estaba pensando.

Derek se frotó los brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de él. —¿Pensando en qué?

—De cuánto este tipo, cuyo pasado, presente y futuro lo está ayudando a convertirse en el hombre que es hoy, es tan... increíblemente...

—¿Psicópata? —Derek proveyó. —¿Pretencioso? ¿Arrogante?

—Asombroso.— Stiles lo apretó con fuerza brevemente. —Perfectamente perfecto para mí.

Derek sonrió satisfecho, tomó una de las manos de Stiles y se la llevó a los labios.

Pronto, las manos de Stiles continuaron moviéndose, continuaron masajeando los tensos músculos de la espalda de Derek. El chico mayor cerró los ojos, la cabeza colgando mientras Stiles trabajando contra él. Era medio consciente de los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de él, pero descubrió que no podía importarle cuando todo se sentía tan bien. Stiles bajó por los brazos de Derek, moviéndolo, cambiando en manos hábiles. Se sentía tan bien, tan relajado en los brazos de Stiles, disfrutando de las palmas que le recorrían la piel. Para cuando Stiles se movió hasta las piernas, frotándolas bajo el agua hasta donde podía alcanzar, ya estaba medio duro.

—¿Que tal aquí? —Stiles bromeó, hablando humildemente en el oído de Derek mientras sus manos viajaban por los muslos de Derek. —¿Debería lavarte aquí también? —Preguntó, apretando a lo largo de los muslos de Derek, evitando a propósito tocar al otro chico en otro lugar, para su consternación.

—Stiles, —gimió Derek, presionándose contra él, echándose hacia atrás y moviendo las caderas, tratando de frotarse contra las palmas. Una risa vibró contra él, ya que Stiles evadió fácilmente las agitaciones de Derek.

—Ya estás duro para mí, ¿eh? —Stiles continuó, arrastrando un dedo índice por la longitud de Derek, ganando un ruido de frustración a cambio. —Realmente eres un chico sucio, —bromeó, sin inmutarse por la tortura que estaba haciendo pasar a Derek.

Si hubiera tenido un cerebro completamente funcional, Derek podría haber dicho algo acerca de la dureza presionando contra su espalda. Si tuviese un cerebro semi-funcional, podría haber comentado cuán cursi había sido esa línea. Sin embargo, su cerebro era, de hecho, papilla y por lo tanto se quedó sin palabras ya que anhelaba más toque de Stiles.

Pero si Stiles era algo, sin duda era travieso, un hecho que se aclaraba cuando retiraba las manos de debajo del agua y levantaba los brazos de Derek. Derek podría haber gruñido, queriendo tomar las manos errantes para dirigirlas al lugar que él quería que fueran. Pero cuando los dedos largos se abrieron camino por sus mechones oscuros y comenzaron a masajear el cuero cabelludo de Derek, cualquier signo de frustración que podría haber sido pronunciado simplemente murió en sus labios. Las cosas que Stiles estaba haciendo con sus dedos era simplemente divino.

De nuevo, Derek sintió que Stiles se reía contra él. —Prácticamente estás ronroneando.

—Tus manos... se siente bien —fue todo lo que pudo decir en respuesta. Y a pesar de que sentía que podía contentarse con hacer esto para siempre, quería que Stiles también se sintiera bien. Quería que Stiles se derritiera contra él, de la forma en que Derek sentía que lo hacía contra Stiles. Entonces, con mucha determinación, Derek levantó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stiles para inmovilizarlos. Tiró de la mano hacia adelante, lo besó en el brazo antes de finalmente sentarse y darse la vuelta.

Stiles simplemente sonrió, pero alzó una ceja en cuestión.

—Tu turno, —dijo Derek, girando su dedo, haciendo un gesto a Stiles para que se volteara.

Stiles obedeció cuando Derek se acercó a la esponja flotante y al gel de baño con aroma a cítricos. Solo apretar la esponja para hacerla jabonar era suficiente para obtener una buena bocanada del aroma, recordándole a Derek todas los dulces que Stiles había preparado antes de que los dos llegaran a este punto. Sonrió cariñosamente mientras llevaba la esponja a la piel de Stiles, cuidándolo como Stiles había cuidado a Derek momentos antes.

Derek había considerado pedirle a Stiles que mantuviera el olor, pero al final decidió que era una mala idea. Ya le costaba trabajo mantener sus manos para sí mismo, pero si Stiles olía tan seductor como sus productos horneados, Derek sabía que sería su perdición. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para restregar sin rascar, dejando rastros de burbujas arriba y abajo de la piel de Stiles. Una vez que lo hizo, arrojó la esponja a un lado, queriendo probar su propia mano en un masaje, queriendo aliviar cualquier tensión, Stiles podría haber terminado. Él apretó ligeramente los hombros al principio antes de presionar sus pulgares con un poco más de fuerza. Tal vez era un poco demasiado fuerte teniendo en cuenta la forma en que los hombros de Stiles se elevaron.

—Despacio, despacio, —Stiles hizo una mueca.

Derek aligeró su toque, pero parecía que todavía era demasiado para Stiles.

—Ow, Derek, soy una persona, no una bola antiestrés. Más suave.

—Más suave, —frunció el ceño, aliviando aún más.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste un masaje a alguien?

—Uh… —Derek realmente lo pensó. No podía decir exactamente que había tenido ese tipo de intimidad antes.

Stiles rió disimuladamente. —Está bien, está bien, mi melancólico bruto. Aquí, —dijo, alcanzando la esponja una vez más y devolviéndosela a Derek. —Tienes manos suaves cuando me frotas. Podemos trabajar en tu técnica de masaje algún otro día.

De nuevo, Derek frunció el ceño. Tomó la esponja una vez más, y esta vez, restregó la parte posterior de Stiles con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Oye! —Stiles gimió.

Obteniendo el efecto deseado, Derek arrojó la esponja sobre su hombro, giró la cabeza de Stiles hacia la suya y procedió a silenciar cualquier queja que se le ocurriera con su lengua. El acto finalmente hizo que Stiles se derritiera contra él mientras Derek arrastraba una mano hacia arriba para provocar un pezón y la otra hacia abajo para frotarse burlonamente contra el muslo de Stiles.

—Mmm, —el chico más joven gimió, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante. Rompió el beso solo para darse la vuelta y mirar a Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, labios encontrándose una vez más.

Las manos de Derek vagaron libremente y con entusiasmo, una viajando por la ancha extensión del hombro, la otra moviéndose con audacia sobre la espalda de Stiles, dándole una firme presión en la mejilla. Él encontró un deseo de más, queriendo tocar Stiles de la manera más íntima. Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la hendidura de Stiles, encontrando el agujero arrugado allí, provocando mientras se frotaba contra él.

—¡Ah! —Stiles gimió, arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras presionaba contra la mano de Derek. Pero Stiles tenía algo más en mente, tomar el control de la situación. Derek solo pudo obligar a Stiles a que maniobrara, empujándolo hasta que Derek se arrodilló. Fue entonces cuando Stiles se puso a cuatro patas, tomando la longitud de Derek en su boca.

—Ugh, Stiles, —gimió Derek, una mano moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles mientras la otra se mantenía firme contra el borde de la bañera. La boca de Stiles era mucho más cálida que el agua que los rodeaba mientras movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, profundizando en cada giro.

Stiles cambió su peso a una mano, extendiendo su mano libre para apretar las bolas de Derek, masajeándolas mientras lamía la parte inferior de la polla de Derek. La sensación dual estaba volviendo loco a Derek, acercándolo más y más al borde. Tuvo que luchar para evitar empujar demasiado, no querer ahogar a su novio. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración cuando Stiles se retiró, levantándose de su mano, sonriéndole burlonamente, bromeando. Stiles besó a Derek, una mano acariciando perezosamente arriba y abajo la polla de Derek.

—Eres... tan… —jadeó Derek.

Stiles solo se rió entre dientes y se movió de nuevo. Se sentó, estiró las piernas frente a él y tiró de las caderas de Derek hacia él. Regresó sus labios a la erección de Derek, una mano acariciando la base mientras la otra se envolvía alrededor del muslo de Derek para frotar y apretar su trasero. Derek puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, necesitando tocarlo.

Derek empujó suavemente de nuevo mientras Stiles lo lamía arriba y abajo, con ambas manos jugando y extendiendo sus mejillas. Stiles pasó sus dedos por el centro, burlándose del agujero de Derek mientras se frotaba contra él. Derek gimió ruidosamente, las caderas se balancearon hacia la boca de Stiles, balanceándose hacia atrás para presionar contra la mano de Stiles. Cuando Stiles metió un dedo, Derek estaba en el límite listo para deshacerse. Stiles empujó su dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en Derek, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, girando su lengua sobre la cabeza de su pene todo el tiempo.

—Stiles, estoy... voy a… —Derek gruñó. Stiles simplemente tarareó en respuesta, moviéndose aún más rápido hasta que Derek se vinó en su boca. Stiles tragó todo lo que pudo, mientras ola tras ola de euforia se apoderaba del chico mayor.

Sintiéndose cansado y agotado, Derek se echó hacia atrás, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Bueno? —Stiles sonrió, deslizando la esquina de su boca.

Derek respondió acercándolo hacia adelante en un beso.

—Tu turno, —dijo Derek una vez más cuando se separaron, girando su dedo, haciendo un gesto a Stiles para que se girara.

Y de nuevo, Stiles levantó la ceja en cuestión, pero sonrió, intrigado.

Derek movió a Stiles hasta que estuvo de rodillas, inclinado, con las manos apoyadas contra el borde de la bañera. Derek se inclinó hacia delante, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles antes de tomar su longitud de nuevo en su mano y acariciarlo lentamente, haciendo que el chico más joven gimiera de placer.

Retiró su mano, solo para extender las mejillas de Stiles, usando su pulgar para frotar contra el agujero de Stiles. Entonces, Derek se inclinó hacia adelante, dando una lamida tentativa.

—Oh, Dios Derek… —gritó Stiles, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Derek corrió su lengua sobre él otra vez mientras Stiles se balanceaba hacia atrás, tratando de sentir más de Derek contra él. Lamió a Stiles de abajo hacia arriba, antes de rodear su lengua con el borde y darle besos. Stiles gimió, meciéndose más atrás, deseando aún más. Derek obedeció, presionando su lengua en Stiles, tratando de abrirse camino en el estrecho agujero. Él retrocedió, intentando lo mismo con su pulgar esta vez mientras estiraba la mano entre las piernas de Stiles con su otra mano para acariciar la erección descuidada. Alternando entre los dedos y la lengua, Derek continuó complaciendo a Stiles, los gemidos del chico más joven se hicieron más fuertes en el pequeño espacio mientras empujaba en el círculo de la palma de Derek. Derek empujó dos dedos, tratando de encontrar ese punto especial, mientras simultáneamente estiraba el agujero bastante apretado. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, frotándose contra él con su dedo, Stiles gritó, jodiéndose a sí mismo en la mano de Derek, follandose a la mano de Derek mientras chorro tras otro salía disparado de su pene y aterrizaba medio en el agua y mitad contra los azulejos de la pared de la ducha.

Incapaz de mantenerse, Stiles volvió a caer al agua, apoyándose pesadamente en Derek, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar de lavar a su novio, buscando la esponja desechada, mientras Stiles cerraba los ojos, jadeando, con el cuerpo flexible mientras Derek frotaba suavemente alrededor, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna zona sensible que pudiera causar sobreestimulación. Una vez que terminó, dejó la esponja a un lado, y se dejó caer contra la bañera, tirando de Stiles contra él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras que el otro buscaba la mano del chico para entrelazar sus dedos bajo el agua tibia.

Derek estaba cómodo, contento mientras estaban sentados en la bañera. Sabía que el agua pronto se enfriaría y tendrían que salir y secarse, pero hasta entonces, estaba feliz de relajarse con su amor. De hecho, no podía estar seguro desde este ángulo, pero no se sorprendería si Stiles se hubiera quedado dormido. En caso de que lo hubiera hecho, Derek se resistió a moverse demasiado, y se conformó con plantar besos suaves como plumas a lo largo de la curva de su cuello.

Él no quería exactamente, tan cómodo estaba con Stiles presionado contra él, pero finalmente, Derek se movió en el agua enfriándose listo para levantar a Stiles y llevarlo a la cama si era necesario. Pero el movimiento hizo gruñir al chico más joven.

—No… —Stiles gimió. —No te muevas... No puedo moverme. No puedo moverme. Solo déjame aquí. —Y a pesar de su reclamo, Stiles se movió, girando para enfrentar a Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek.

Derek resopló. —Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

Él suspiró. —Pensé en ello. Tentado a hacerlo, —dijo, acariciando la almohada del pecho de Derek. —También estás invitado a quedarte aquí conmigo, si quieres.

Derek se rió suavemente y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. —Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos, hm? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en mi bañera?

Sintió la sonrisa en su pecho cuando Stiles sonrió divertido. —Por muy tentadora que sea una oferta, no es exactamente una práctica. Ya estamos arrugados, —dijo, levantando su mano para examinar las arrugas de agua de su piel. —En realidad, recientemente leí que cuando tu piel se pone así, no es debido a la sobreexposición al agua, sino solo una forma de que tu piel se adapte a su entorno húmedo. La piel de Pasa equivale a un mejor agarre, —Stiles sonrió autocomplaciente, mostrándole a Derek lo bien que lo agarraba bajo el agua.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dividido entre querer dejar que Stiles se saliera con la suya o detenerlo antes de que pudiera comenzar. Teniendo en cuenta lo excesivamente sensible que se sentía bajo la comodidad, Derek eligió lo último, tomando la muñeca de Stiles en la mano y besando las yemas de los dedos empapados. —Tan fascinante como todo esto es que creo que tendremos que probar sus hallazgos en otro día.

Stiles sonrió y se acurrucó contra su novio y asintió. —Está bien, entonces. Vámonos de aquí, —dijo, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para hacer precisamente eso.

Derek salió primero, quitando el tapón antes de ayudar a Stiles a levantarse. Cogió una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de Stiles, abrazándolo por detrás mientras inhalaba su aroma cítrico fresco. Él le dio un beso suavemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ganando una risa suave y una tierna caricia de Stiles, que llevó una mano para pasarla por el cabello húmedo de Derek.

—Te quiero, —murmuró Derek en su oído.

—Bien. Misión completa, —sonrió el chico. Ante los insistentes empujoncitos de Derek, suspiró. —Sí, sí, —sonrió, dándose la vuelta besando a Derek con firmeza. —Yo también te quiero.

—Vamos, tú, —resopló Derek con nada más que cariño en sus ojos. Él sonrió antes de guiarlos a su habitación.

Derek se quitó la toalla descuidadamente, saliendo y deslizándose en un par de calzoncillos de su tocador. Se acercó a Stiles que se estaba deslizando en sus propios boxers que había sacado de su mochila en el armario, saltando precariamente sobre un pie mientras una mano intentaba levantar los pantalones cortos y la otra trataba de secarse con una toalla su cabello. Derek se rió de la escena, moviéndose para ayudarlo a salir.

—¿Oh? —Stiles respiró sorprendido cuando le quitaron la toalla de la mano, solo para volver a cubrir su cara.

Derek sonrió para sí mismo mientras deslizaba sus manos firmemente, pero gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Stiles para secarlo tanto como podía. Su sonrisa solo creció al escuchar las risas amortiguadas de Stiles debajo de la toalla.

Ambos simplemente se pusieron las camisetas, caminando cómodamente por el apartamento con las pocas prendas que tenían puestas. Después, caminaron de regreso a la cocina para tomar la pizza sobrante, encendiendo el televisor para ver si estaban echando algo bueno. Terminaron ignorándolo de todos modos mientras discutían sobre lo que hacía que la pizza siguiera estando buena a pesar de estar fría.

Eventualmente, una vez que la pizza desapareció y el televisor se apagó en favor de una buena conversación, Derek regresó tentativamente a la cocina, metiendo la cabeza en la nevera, preguntándose si tal vez podría fingir que no había postre, con miedo de que no había salido tan bien después de todo. Suspiró, llegando a una conclusión, y sacó el tazón.

La sonrisa en la cara de Stiles era deslumbrante. —¡Pudín!

Derek intentó manipular su sonrojo mientras miraba tímidamente el cuenco. —Sí... lo hice desde cero, pero... no estoy muy seguro de cómo resultó... solo quería... hacer cosas para mí todo el tiempo, así que quería... podría no ser estar bueno.

Stiles sonrió con cariño, tomó el cuenco de Derek y tomó dos cucharas de un cajón y dos cuencos más pequeños de uno de los armarios. —Estoy seguro de que está delicioso, —Stiles relajó, tomando asiento en el mostrador, sacando una porción solo para él y cavando directamente en ella. Tarareaba mientras devoraba la primera cucharada, ansiosamente yendo a por una segunda. —Muy rico, —dijo, la voz amortiguada por la mezcla de chocolate que se derritió en su boca.

Sumiendo su propia cuchara, Derek tentativamente intentó su primer intento de realmente cocinar algo para otra persona. Satisfecho con su resultado, Derek finalmente sacó un poco de pudín para él, comiéndolo mientras estaba en el mostrador, disfrutando de los sonidos satisfechos de Stiles más de lo que disfrutó el postre en sí mismo.

—Sabes, —zumbó Stiles, golpeando su cuchara contra el pequeño cuenco. —Estoy un poco decepcionado, —terminó, tomando otro bocado.

Derek tragó otra cucharada, preocupado. ¿El budín no era bueno después de todo? ¿Agregó demasiada sal? Pensó que sabía bien, pero ¿quizás Stiles tenía una lengua más sensible? Oh. La lengua de Stiles. Sensible…

Derek tuvo que volver a centrar su atención caprichosa y dejó su tazón. —¿Qué pasa? —Se las arregló para preguntar. —¿Es el postre?

—¿Qué... ¡no, no! El pudín está delicioso, —sonrió alentador, enfatizando su punto tomando otro bocado. —Es solo... que estabas en la cocina todo el tiempo... ¿al menos te manchaste con chocolate la camiseta?

Derek solo rodó sus ojos. —Stiles, 'yo' y 'cocina' no son igual a 'desastre'. Soy completamente capaz de mantener mi camisa limpia.

—Ah, pero entonces ¿qué es eso? —Preguntó, señalando con su cuchara la camisa de Derek.

—¿Qué? —miró hacia abajo, pero no vio nada.

—Eso, —dijo Stiles de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, golpeando la cuchara cubierta de chocolate sobre el pecho de Derek, haciendo que el chico mayor jadeara sorprendido.

—¡Stiles!

El chico solo se rió, colocando su cuchara en su boca. —Si quieres, traje tu camisa 'Love Machine'. Pensé que debería, por las dudas.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Preferiría no llevar nada, que usar esa camisa otra vez.

Stiles sonrió maliciosamente. —Ah, pero tal vez ese era mi plan desde el principio.

Derek se burló, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Su sonrisa continuó creciendo mientras veía a Stiles dejar su budín y su cuchara, levantarse y moverse delante de él, y tirar de la parte inferior de la arruinada camisa.

—Es un desastre, —se sacudió Stiles, tirando de la camisa sobre la cabeza de su novio. Con la camisa en una mano, Stiles pasó su mano avariciosamente por la piel recién desnuda. —De todos modos, estar en una camisa es criminal, —dijo Stiles, con total naturalidad. —Deberías estar, por lo menos, medio desnudo todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que vaya medio desnudo en público? —Derek preguntó, arqueando las cejas en cuestión.

Stiles pensó en ello mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. Derek tomó esto como una invitación para apoyar sus manos en las caderas de Stiles, los pulgares deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de su camisa para frotar pequeños círculos en la piel del chico.

—Supongo que no, —finalmente dijo Stiles. —Hay gente mojigata que no apreciará qué buen ejemplar es usted, Sr. Hale. Y, por supuesto, hay otros por ahí cuyas mentes explotarían por su sobrecarga sexual y tenemos que pensar en la gente, Derek. Ellos podrían tener familias. —Él sonrió. —Supongo que tendrás que comprometerte y estar completamente desnudo cuando estés conmigo en todo momento.

—Ah. Que auto-sacrificio.

Stiles asintió solemnemente. —Es un trabajo duro. Pero si eso significa la seguridad de los espectadores inocentes, entonces con mucho gusto sufriré por ello.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió de todos modos. Desde luego, no le importaría el sacrificio si eso significaba que Stiles también estaba desnudo con él. Escuchó al chico reírse. —¿Qué?

—Es solo… —comenzó, señalando su barbilla. —Cuando te quité la camisa, el pudín...

Derek frunció el ceño, golpeándose la barbilla, echando de menos el pequeño desastre.

—Aquí, —dijo Stiles, tomando la muñeca de Derek con la mano libre antes de inclinarse hacia delante para lamer suavemente la mancha ofensiva. Él sonrió. —Delicioso.

Incapaz de resistirse, Derek se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en los de Stiles, provocando una risa contenida del chico en sus brazos. Llevó a Stiles al mostrador, guiando las piernas del chico para envolverlo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en el beso. Estaba tan atrapado en todo Stiles que casi se olvidó del cuenco de budín que todavía había en el mostrador, ahora tambaleándose precariamente en el borde por haber sido golpeado de costado debido al maltratado manejo de Derek.

—¡Mm-mm! —Stiles tarareó, rápidamente se alejó del beso mientras golpeaba suavemente a Derek en el hombro para llamar su atención. —¡El cuenco! —Señaló, tratando inútilmente de agarrarlo, perdiéndolo por milímetros.

Derek se abalanzó sobre él, y afortunadamente para su cocina relativamente limpia, lo atrapó antes de que se hubiera salpicado por todas partes. Suspiró aliviado, al igual que Stiles, antes de que el chico rompiera en carcajadas.

—Eso estuvo cerca, —Stiles se estremeció de alegría.

—Demasiado cerca, —Derek soltó otro aliento, colocando el cuenco cuidadosamente y fuera del peligro.

Stiles se inclinó hacia él, sumergiendo su dedo en la bondad del chocolate para darle un último sabor. Se chupó el dedo indiferentemente mientras se inclinaba hacia el otro lado para poner la camisa que aún tenía en sus manos sobre el asiento que había dejado vacante.

Derek estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los labios rojos envueltos alrededor del dedo para estar realmente al tanto de cualquier otra cosa. Entonces, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar inesperadamente, quedó doblemente sorprendido.

Stiles se burló. —En serio, ¿Derek? Apagué mi teléfono.

Derek frunció el ceño. —Bueno, nadie realmente me llama. No pensé que no sería un problema, —dijo, alcanzándolo en el otro extremo del mostrador donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Con un suspiro, Stiles simplemente arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Derek y miró el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar por él.

—A menos que Derek tenga otro tío del que no tengo conocimiento, hola Peter.

Derek gruñó por dentro. Debería haber sabido que si alguien llamara durante este día, sería Peter.

—Sí, él está aquí, —asintió Stiles, mientras Derek escuchaba esta conversación unilateral. —Quiero decir, no realmente. No técnicamente, —se encogió de hombros, cubriendo su brazo libre sobre el hombro de Derek. —Manos y lenguas.

—¿Qué? ¿Stiles? ¿Qué dices...

Stiles simplemente agitó las manos de Derek mientras el chico mayor alcanzaba su teléfono, silenciosamente lo hacía callar con una mirada severa antes de volver a colocar su brazo en la percha. —No, no conseguí la balsa... Sí, tengo el diagrama... Oh, lo planeo. Vamos a probar todo tipo de cosas, —sonrió, inclinándose perezosamente hacia delante para besar brevemente los labios horrorizados de Derek. —Definitivamente, tal vez consigas unos pantalones de cuero o algo. Sé cómo le gusta el cuero.

—Stiles. —Derek miró a su novio, silenciosamente exigiéndole que le dijera exactamente lo que estaban diciendo o, mejor aún, que se detuviera por completo.

—Mm-hmm. Si lo hago, no debes volver a llamar. No mientas. Ambos sabemos que solo llamas para divertirte, tratando de interrumpir, —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. —De acuerdo, aguanta.

Antes de que Derek pudiera siquiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos protestar, Stiles le había tomado una foto, tipeando el dispositivo, probablemente enviándolo al hombre al otro lado de la línea, golpeando despreocupadamente las manos de Derek, aún tratando de alcanzar el teléfono.

Stiles se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. —¿Lo entiendes? Sí,— se rió entre dientes. —Diría que es más confuso. Mortal. De acuerdo. Lo haré. Sí. Sí. Sí. Está bien. Está bien. Adiós a Peter. Hablamos más tarde.

Derek miró incrédulo a Stiles. —No puedo... ni siquiera... ni siquiera creo que quiera saberlo, —negó con la cabeza, listo para alejarse.

Stiles se limitó a reír, agarrando el brazo de Derek y tirando de él entre sus piernas. —Buenas noticias es que acordó no volver a llamar. Ah, y él dice hola y que te quiere mucho.

Derek simplemente se burló, pero se apaciguó fácilmente cuando Stiles se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Las malas noticias es que sonaba como si Peter estuviera en una tienda o algo así, estoy bastante seguro de que hay un grupo de extraños escuchando que ahora saben que el 'bebé' de Peter Hale es sexualmente activo y está a punto de 'cerrar el trato' esta noche.

Y a pesar de que realmente no debería, teniendo en cuenta que esas personas estaban en el otro lado del país, Derek no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por la ruidosa boca de su tío y su entrometida personalidad. Hundió su cara en sus manos, preguntándose si tal vez había algún tipo de programa de intercambio en el que pudiera poner a Peter para que tal vez consiguiera un tío que no disfrutaba avergonzarlo tanto. ‘Solo una semana’ pensó Derek. 'Lo cambiaría por solo una semana. Tal vez un mes’.

Y antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba ocurriendo una vez más, Derek levantó la cabeza al oír que la cámara de su teléfono se apagaba una vez más cuando Stiles rápidamente escribió, una risa sofocada se escapó por su nariz. Esta vez, Derek logró arrancar el teléfono, solo para ver demasiado tarde que se había enviado otra foto.

—¡Esto es un complot! —Derek gruñó, tirando de Stiles hacia él y atacando su cuello con pequeños besos.

Stiles simplemente se rió, disfrutando de su castigo.

Cuando Derek sintió que Stiles ya había tenido suficiente, y cuando se sintió satisfecho con la leve mordida amorosa que había dejado a lo largo del cuello de Stiles, se apartó.

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que la pareja finalmente se encontraron de nuevo dentro del baño. Se cepillaron los dientes uno al lado del otro, aunque Derek parecía haber invocado una guerra cuando juguetonamente le dio un codazo a Stiles, para tratar de obtener más espacio frente al espejo. Por supuesto, Stiles dio un codazo hacia atrás hasta que los dos fueron un caso sin esperanza de risitas, empujones ligeros y bocas espumosas de frescura mentolada.

Y como Stiles era Stiles y quería romper los malos hábitos de Derek, envió al chico mayor con la gran caja de pizza, entrenando a él para que la tirara inmediatamente en lugar de una semana más tarde, asegurándole que salir afuera solo con sus gafas era una regalo a la humanidad y no al límite de la exposición indecente. Derek se calmó poniéndose unos pantalones cortos antes de salir por la puerta, mientras Stiles arreglaba la cocina, metía en la nevera el resto del pudín y lavaba los cuencos y cucharas que habían usado para devorarlo.

Cuando Derek volvió a entrar, Stiles estaba sentado en el escritorio, con los dedos escribiendo en el portátil de Derek. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, curioso mientras se acercaba a Stiles y lo besaba en el hombro.

Stiles levantó la vista, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. —¿Qué? ¿No lo reconoces?

Derek echó un vistazo a la pantalla y leyó lo que estaba allí.

—Primer día: Stiles y yo horneamos galletas juntos… —leyó en voz alta, sonrojándose instantáneamente una vez que se dio cuenta de que eran sus notas. —Stiles, ¿qué estás… —trató de alcanzar y tomar el portátil, pero Stiles rápidamente empujó sus manos a un lado.

—Sigue leyendo, —asintió alentador.

Derek suspiró. —Cabe señalar que las galletas no eran para mí, sino para un amigo suyo... Stiles, ¿por qué...

—Sigue, —presionó de nuevo.

Derek contuvo el impulso de gemir. Pensó que él y Stiles se habían alejado de esto. Admitieron que ambos estaban locos y lo dejaron pasar. Entonces, ¿qué estaba Stiles todavía haciendo con esta información?

—Nota, —continuó, —Estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para alcanzar mis pantalones vaqueros para sacar mi teléfono. Y aunque es cierto que a veces Stiles no tiene sentido del espacio personal, también fue una gran excusa para frotarse contra mi…? —Derek tuvo que volver a leer la nota, para asegurarse de que lo que leía era correcto. Lo sabía con toda seguridad que no era él quien lo había escrito. Miró a Stiles, confundido.

—Sigues diciendo que necesitas más información... ¿Qué mejor fuente necesitas que yo mismo? —él se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, ofreciéndole el asiento a Derek.

Derek se sentó, tal vez un poco más cauteloso de lo que necesitaba estar. No estaba exactamente seguro de a dónde iba esto. Pero volvió a mirar su portátil, medio consciente de que Stiles tiraba de un asiento de la mesa del comedor y se sentaba junto a Derek.

—Día dos: esta mañana me encontré con Stiles en la cafetería. Él trajo Gelatina que me había prometido. Nota: le puso vodka porque desde su sorpresa de cumpleaños, quería verme relajarme y compartir mis sonrisas despreocupadas con él y no solo con Chastity, a pesar de lo fabulosa que es Chastity —Le recordó brevemente a la audaz drag queen que le había metido el número en el bolsillo esa noche. Él se rió entre dientes por el recuerdo.

—Día tres: Stiles y yo fuimos de compras esta tarde. Él siguió devolviendo toda mi comida congelada y reemplazándola con algunas cosas verdes porque si bien se preocupa por todos en su vida, yo soy uno de los más importantes. que no podría soportar perder. —Sintió una mano envolver la suya cuando Stiles se apoyó contra él, enterrando su cara contra el brazo de Derek. Derek apretó la mano en la suya, acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras continuaba leyendo más.

—Día cuatro: Stiles compró un conjunto de Lego para que él y yo construyamos juntos. En el momento de la compra, no hubo metáforas involucradas, y él todavía estaba emocionado de que incluso tuviera una habitación, pero ahora que he pensado en ella es emocionante ver dónde nos lleva la vida. Por supuesto, se necesitarán más datos. —Derek se rió al ver a Stiles copiar su línea.

—Día Cinco: Stiles no tiene nada por los pelirrojos. Stiles tiene algo por Derek. Él tendría algo por Derek sin importar de qué color fuera su cabello.

Derek se sorprendió al ver que no había terminado allí. Hubo un archivo completo de las últimas semanas. Espere. Rasca eso. Hubo un archivo completo de los últimos meses desde el día en que Stiles conoció a Derek.

—Día uno (ADQDALOYFDQSRPG, LQHTDSEP)... ¿qué?

Stiles finalmente giró su cabeza hacia la computadora portátil. —Antes De Que Derek Abriera Los Ojos Y Finalmente Descubriera Que Stiles Realmente Podría Gustarle, Lo Que Hizo Totalmente Dicho Sea De Paso. —Se rió de la expresión atónita de Derek y solo se encogió de hombros. —Es un título provisional.

Derek miró de la computadora portátil a Stiles y de regreso. —¿Hiciste todo esto?

Stiles se sentó, pero aún mantuvo su mano segura en la de Derek. —Quiero decir, no logré anotar todo. Solo lo importante.

Derek hizo una pausa en el día en que volvió a contar la primera visita de Stiles a su apartamento. —¿Crees que mi desorden es importante? —preguntó, escéptico. Cuando Stiles se limitó a sonreír divertido, Derek continuó a través del archivo, ligeramente alarmado al ver una foto de sí mismo cubierto de crema batida. —Prometiste que no vería esto online.

—Bueno, técnicamente, tienes razón. Está online, ¡pero! Está en un diario privado que ha sido bloqueado y codificado y probablemente la única persona con la habilidad para descifrar el código que estaría remotamente interesada en buscarlo de todos modos es Danny, y eso es solo si estuviera aburrido y sí incluso supiera que existía. Lo cual no es cierto. —Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek a los ojos. —Si te molesta, lo eliminaré. Pero... creo que es una buena manera... de recordar todo, ¿sabes...

Y aunque no estaba exactamente contento de ver esa imagen en particular, ni las vergonzosas que su hermana evidentemente había enviado a Stiles, solo para que lo subiera a su diario, no le importaba ver a los otros. Como las que Stiles tomó de ellos juntos en sus disfraces. O el que todavía estaba usando como fondo para su teléfono donde Stiles estaba besando el pastelito. Ni siquiera podía quejarse del video que Stiles había subido de su fatídica noche cuando Derek cantó para él. A pesar de su actuación poco inspiradora de notas perdidas y letras fallidas, tuvo que admitir que estaba feliz de poder revivir la noche. Claro, Stiles había dejado caer el teléfono y lo único que se podía ver era el techo, pero se podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía. Entonces,Stiles reapareció abruptamente antes de recoger el teléfono del piso solo para meterlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha. Y aparentemente había continuado, Derek escuchó por primera vez a Stiles reprendiéndose por su estupidez cuando el ascensor lo derribó y las excusas que estaba tratando de encontrar mientras salía apresuradamente del edificio y el murmullo de 'mierda' cuando escuchó su propia voz gritar desde muy lejos. El video terminó poco después ya que su propio recuerdo de lo que sucedió después vino a la mente. Derek envolvió su brazo sobre el hombro de Stiles, jalándolo cerca.

—Me encanta, —admitió, besando la sien de Stiles. —Quiero decir, no amo exactamente algunas de las imágenes, pero sí me encanta. —Era una crónica de su amistad convertida en más. Fue una nueva versión de todo lo que vivieron lo que hizo que Derek se enamorara de Stiles e inadvertidamente Stiles se enamore de él. Y solo era el comienzo. No podía esperar para ver cómo sería dentro de un mes, dentro de un año, dentro de cuatro años. —Me encanta, —dijo de nuevo, queriendo decir cada palabra.

Stiles sonrió. —Bien. Ahora muévete. Quiero terminar esta entrada. Día mil millones y setenta y uno. Stiles me mostró las puertas nacaradas del cielo cuando me dio la mejor mamada de todos los tiempos que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

Derek se resistió. —No puedes hablar en serio. —Stiles simplemente rió y trató de agarrar el portátil, pero Derek no consiguiéndolo. —Stiles, no puedes escribir eso.

—Es mi registro. Puedo escribir lo que quiera. —Se abalanzó sobre el portátil, pero Derek lo bloqueó fácilmente, lo derribó de su silla y cayó sobre la alfombra donde se revolcaron en un montón de miembros y risa.

En su momento de aturdida neblina, Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger a Stiles de nuevo y cargarlo sobre su hombro, llevándolo a la habitación.

Stiles simplemente se rió. —Bueno, hola, —saludó, mientras Derek sentía las manos sobando la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos. —Este es un espectáculo familiar, ¡vaya!

Derek dejó caer a Stiles en la cama, haciendo caso omiso de la cascada de pétalos de seda que revoloteaban a su alrededor, antes de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, besándolo profundamente.

—Tengo piernas, sabes, —declaró Stiles, con total naturalidad una vez que sus labios se separaron, como si Derek no lo supiera.

Oh, Derek lo sabía. Eran piernas largas, a menudo confinadas en jeans delgados de diferentes colores. Eran unas piernas sexys, la longitud perfecta para envolver la cintura de Derek. Mostró a Stiles su aprecio por esas hermosas piernas acariciándolas de arriba abajo, frotándose y acariciándose mientras se movía para arrodillarse entre ellas.

—Me gustan tus piernas, —dijo finalmente Derek, resumiendo sus pensamientos en una declaración simple, besando cada rótula antes de gatear de nuevo, arrodillándose entre las extremidades favoritas.

Stiles solo miró a Derek, ojos pesados de diversión y excitación, alientos suaves escapaban de sus labios.

Derek extendió la mano más allá de la cabeza de Stiles, encendiendo la línea de luces colgadas a lo largo de la cabecera, arrojándolos a ambos en un suave resplandor. Stiles alzó la vista y le mostró una sonrisa que Derek había memorizado.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles, sentándose y señalando por encima del hombro de Derek. —La luz. Apaga la luz.

Derek vaciló por un momento, mirando por encima del hombro al interruptor de la luz junto a la puerta. —Pero quiero verte.

—Para eso son sus elegantes luces de Navidad, —sonrió Stiles.

Aún así, Derek se quedó. —…tú especialmente.

Stiles le lanzó a Derek una leve sorpresa antes de que un débil rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas. —Oh. Bueno, ¿y tus luces especiales?

Derek simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse para besar suavemente a Stiles. —Tal vez no eran una buena idea después de todo. —La luz de la habitación permanecía encendida por lo que a Derek se refería.

—Debes conseguir una lámpara de lava, —sugirió Stiles, bajando la mirada para mirar a Derek a los ojos. —¡Va a ser maravilloso, bebé, sí!

Definitivamente eso no era una buena idea por lo que a Derek se refería. —Eres un idiota, —soltó un bufido.

—Te encanta este idiota, —respondió Stiles, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Derek, prestando especial atención a la creciente dureza atrapada dentro de sus pantalones cortos.

Derek dejó escapar un bajo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y moviendo las caderas en el toque. Estaba casi perdido en su lujuria cuando algo más llamó su atención desde donde estaba colocado en la mesita de noche. Él tuvo que reír. —¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Has traído a tu lobo?

—Sourwolf, —corrigió, mirando hacia donde estaba sentado el lobo. —Y, por supuesto, lo hice. Él cuidará de nosotros ya que obviamente estaremos ocupamos de otra manera.

Le mostró a Derek lo ocupado que estaba, tomándolo de la cara y trayéndolo de vuelta para darle un beso. Y mientras que los labios de Stiles eran ciertamente seductores, Derek no pudo evitar mirar hacia los ojos pequeños que los miraban, vigilándolos.

Eventualmente, Stiles también detuvo su mordisco y siguió la mirada de Derek.

—Él solo nos está mirando, —Derek frunció el ceño.

—Es un peluche.

—Aún así… —Derek se acercó y giró al lobo de peluche para que quedara frente a la pared, y por lo tanto, ya no los mirara.

—Eres ridículo, ¿lo sabías? —Stiles se rió entre dientes.

—Dice el tipo que duerme con un peluche que llamó 'Sourwolf'.

—Bueno, este tipo está a punto de acostarse con un hombre al que llamó 'Sourwolf', —sonrió.

Nuevamente, Derek solo pudo reír. Este chico era ciertamente extraño, pero Derek no lo haría de otra manera. Se sentó, tirando de las piernas de Stiles para colocarlas contra su cintura mientras pasaba sus manos por los muslos y caderas de Stiles, enredándose los dedos con la parte inferior de la camisa. Mientras lo levantaba lentamente, rozó con sus dedos la suave piel de los costados de Stiles, pero el acto solo hizo reír al chico más joven.

—Hace cosquillas, —se rió, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Derek simplemente tiró de la camisa un poco más, pero cuanto más subía, más se reía Stiles. En el momento en que la camisa era básicamente una venda sobre los ojos del niño, Stiles se alejaba, seriamente atormentado por las risas.

—¿En serio Stiles? —Derek resopló, aunque sin ningún enojo. Las risas comenzaron a ser contagiosas.

—No puedo evitarlo, —se quejó. —Hace cosquillas.

Derek solo resopló y cedió, moviendo los dedos sobre la piel expuesta, causando que Stiles estallara en carcajadas mientras trataba de alejarse de las manos, su cabeza y sus brazos aún atrapados en su camisa.

—¡No, no! ¡Se supone que es un momento sexy, Derek! —Stiles gruñó, aunque su efecto se perdió en un rastro de risa. —¡Hacer cosquillas no es sexy!

Derek se limitó a reír y extendió la mano para inmovilizar los brazos de Stiles sobre su cabeza. Se inclinó, besando los labios de Stiles, su nariz y sus ojos aún atrapados alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Eventualmente, Derek lo liberó de sus confines, arrojando la camisa descuidadamente a un lado.

—Creo que te ves sexy cuando te ríes, —confesó Derek. Le gustó bastante todo el efecto: ojos que brillaban en la alegría, labios estirados en una sonrisa, cuello largo expuesto y atractivo, y ahora abdominales que se flexionaban con cada risa. Sí. A Derek le gustó ver a Stiles reír. Pero ahora, Derek quería ver a Stiles gemir. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría esa vista aún más.

Alcanzó la pretina de los boxers de Stiles, enganchando sus pulgares para deslizarlos hacia abajo, liberando la endurecida erección de Stiles. Stiles lo ayudó, doblando sus piernas hasta que estuvieron completamente fuera y siendo arrojados como la camisa que tenía delante. Derek estudió el cuerpo tendido ante él, mirando con asombro los músculos ágiles, los suaves surcos del cabello, los puntos esporádicos de los lunares en abundancia. Sus ojos se movieron de uno a otro, siguiendo el rastro que había establecido más temprano esa noche en el baño, conectándolos con líneas invisibles antes de inclinarse y copiar el mismo rastro una vez más con la punta de la lengua.

—Dios, Derek, —suspiró Stiles, las caderas rodando de la cama, las manos enredándose en los mechones oscuros.

Derek siguió el cuerpo de Stiles, haciendo una pausa solo para lamer y chupar un pezón con descaro, moviéndose al otro para forzarlo a un estado similar. Stiles estaba jadeando ahora, moviendo las caderas en corto, pequeñas embestidas, la cabeza de su polla brillando con líquido preseminal.

—P-por favor... Derek… —Stiles jadeó.

Derek obedeció, volviendo a bajar, envolviendo sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Stiles, chupándola, consiguiendo un profundo gemido del chico que amaba. Stiles se metió en la cálida boca de Derek mientras Derek hacía todo lo posible para tomar más con cada movimiento de las caderas de Stiles. Derek se echó hacia atrás, respirando profundamente mientras lamía la hendidura, girando sobre ella antes de volver a meter la longitud en su ansiosa boca. Acarició la base con una mano, antes de moverse más hacia abajo para meter una pelota en su boca, chupando eso también.

Stiles estaba murmurando cosas incoherentes ahora mientras su cabeza se sacudía de lado a lado. Derek tomó esto como una buena señal cuando movió su mano libre más abajo entre las piernas de Stiles, los dedos jugueteando con su agujero, frotándose contra él, rodeándolo, todo mientras movía su cabeza sobre la polla de Stiles. Lo liberó de sus labios con un fuerte ‘pop’ dejando que su mano tomara el control mientras lo sostenía. Derek sonrió para sí mismo, amando el efecto que tuvo en Stiles, sintiéndose cada vez más duro solo con mirarlo, escuchando ruidos obscenos.

Derek se echó hacia atrás, soltando a Stiles, ganándose un pequeño gemido por la falta de estimulación. Se pasó la mano por debajo de la cintura de los pantalones cortos y calzoncillos, los empujó hacia abajo y los hizo a un lado mientras los dejaban caer al suelo. Miró a Stiles que estaba mirando a Derek con gran interés. Extendió sus manos hacia él, y Derek obedeció, volviendo a su lugar entre las piernas de Stiles. Fue el turno de Derek de gemir de satisfacción cuando Stiles envolvió su mano alrededor de él, acariciándolo hasta ponerlo completamente duro.

Demasiado pronto, Derek atrapó la muñeca de Stiles, para detenerlo antes de que terminara antes de que comenzaran. Aparentemente con la misma idea en mente, Stiles lo miró, respirando en pequeñas bocanadas. —¿Condón?

Era bueno que Derek hubiera detenido a Stiles cuando lo hizo. La palabra era simple, pero todo lo que implicaba hizo que Derek sintiera que estaba cerca del límite. Extendió la mano hacia la mesita de luz y abrió el cajón para coger el contenido. Buscó a tientas la caja de condones sin abrir, tirando de ella con demasiada fuerza cuando el contenido se derramó sobre la cama. —Mierda, —murmuró, luchando por reunirlos y meterlos de nuevo en los restos de su caja destrozada

—Ansioso, ¿verdad? —Stiles bromeó, levantándose sobre sus codos, sonriendo al chico sentado entre sus piernas.

Derek solo dejó escapar un suspiro, tratando de reinar en su entusiasmo. Volvió a poner la caja en el cajón y sacó el lubricante en su lugar. 'Espera,' Derek hizo una pausa, mirando entre los objetos que tenía en sus manos, su erección y luego la de Stiles. —Debería... ¿Quieres... o quieres que lo haga? at the both writing underneath him.tartamudeó, haciendo un gesto entre los dos.

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek, —Stiles gimió, volviendo a dejar la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Derek frunció el ceño, comenzando a preguntarse si tal vez había dicho algo mal. 'Tal vez no debería haber…’

Stiles se sentó de nuevo, tomando el condón de la mano de Derek. —¿La idea de estar dentro de ti? Uf… —Stiles gimió. —Te quiero tanto, Derek. Quiero enterrarme dentro de ti, ¿pero ahora mismo? Necesito sentirte en mí.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado por las palabras de Stiles, queriendo nada más que hacer precisamente eso.

Stiles envolvió una mano alrededor de la polla de Derek, acariciándola ligeramente mientras le acercaba la envoltura del condón a los dientes. Lo mordió, tratando de destrozarlo, pero descubrió que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Stiles se quejó. —¿Qué es esto? ¿A prueba de balas?

—Ansioso, ¿verdad? —él bromeó. Divertido, Derek devolvió el condón a sus manos, desgarrando el paquete con la misma eficacia con que lo hizo con la caja en que entró. Sacó el preservativo, pero Stiles se lo arrebató, queriendo ponérselo a Derek. Pellizcando la parte superior, lo bajó, apretando la polla dura en el camino, ganándose un siseo del chico mayor.

Stiles sonrió mientras cambiaba sus posiciones en la cama, obligando a Derek a acostarse mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. —¿Lubricante? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras se mecía burlonamente sobre Derek.

Derek se sentó un poco, con los ojos buscando la botella, alcanzándola y abriéndola para verter algo del líquido en su mano. Pero cuando apretó la botella, no salió nada. —¿Qué...?

De nuevo, Stiles simplemente sonrió. —¿Sello de seguridad? —el sugirió.

'Por supuesto', Derek gruñó internamente, desenroscando la tapa y sacando el papel que sellaba la parte superior de la botella. Volvió a enroscar la tapa y la abrió para intentar apretar el lubricante en su mano. El líquido salió a borbotones de la mano de Derek en exceso, derramándose sobre sus muslos, algunos sobre las sábanas de seda. —Maldita sea, —maldijo Derek en voz baja.

Pensando rápidamente, Stiles saltó de la cama y agarró su camisa desechada del suelo para limpiar el desastre lo mejor que pudo. Volvió a arrojarla al suelo una vez que terminó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Derek una vez más. —Probemos esto de nuevo —sonrió.

Derek extendió el lubricante sobre sus dedos, poniéndolos agradables y resbaladizos cuando estiró las piernas de Stiles para empujar un dedo. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Derek, su respiración deliberada y lenta. Derek lo miró, impresionado por el hecho de que estaban allí, haciendo esto, juntos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, besando el pecho de Stiles, acariciando el pequeño rastro de cabello allí, mientras deslizaba su dedo dentro y fuera. Empujó otro dedo, empujando a Stiles, tratando de acostumbrarlo al dígito añadido antes de tijerizar el agujero apretado. Stiles gimió suavemente, moviéndose de arriba abajo, cogiéndose a sí mismo de la mano de Derek antes de que el chico mayor añadiera un tercero.

—Es... es algo bueno que me toque a mí mismo, a menudo, o de lo contrario hubiera tardado mucho más, —jadeó Stiles, abriendo un ojo para sonreírle a Derek.

Derek se lamió los labios. —¿Cómo... qué tan seguido es a menudo?

—Mmmm… —tarareó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. —Desde que te conocí... Algunas semanas me toco más días que no. Proporcionas... bastante material, Sr. Hale. Especialmente en esos jeans tuyos.

Derek resopló, inclinando la mano para presionar más profundamente al, frotándose contra su próstata. Stiles sacudió sus caderas un poco, provocando un fuerte ‘ah’ por el toque. —¿Qué tal anoche? —preguntó, deteniendo sus atenciones, mirando a Stiles con seriedad en su rostro. —¿Te tocaste aquí anoche?

Stiles tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. —Técnicamente, dijiste que no me tocases la polla. Y no lo hice. —Intentó balancearse de nuevo, pero Derek se movió con él, sin permitirle a Stiles obtener la estimulación que deseaba.

—Así que lo hiciste.

Stiles exhaló de frustración. —Derek, —gimió. —Volví a la ducha después de que te fuiste. Aún podía sentir el calor de tus manos sobre mi piel de la misma manera que me estabas frotando. Y además de eso, todo lo que podía pensar era en tener sexo contigo hoy. No podía no hacerlo, —el casi gruño, como si esto lo hiciera bien, tratando de hacer que esos dedos burlones se adentraran más, pero para su disgusto, Derek los retiró por completo. —Derek,— Stiles gimió, su voz desesperada.

—Stiles, —respondió con calma, pasando una mano arriba y abajo por la espalda del chico, acariciando su propia erección con la otra. —Eres mío ahora, ¿lo entiendes? —Dijo Derek, voz baja, severa. Con su polla todavía en su mano, corrió la cabeza sobre la abertura de Stiles, ganándose el llanto suave del chico encima de él. —Solo puedo tocarte ahora, —exigió. —Aquí, —dijo, soltándose para acariciar la hinchada longitud de Stiles unas cuantas veces. —Y especialmente aquí, —terminó, volviendo a tomar su mano y alineándose, finalmente presionando en Stiles lentamente, con cuidado.

—Sí. Sí, Derek, —gimió Stiles, envolviendo con fuerza los brazos del cuello de Derek mientras el chico más joven enterraba la cara en el cabello de Derek.

Si Stiles realmente estaba de acuerdo con él o simplemente expresando su placer, Derek no estaba seguro. Demonios, estaba bastante seguro en este punto, podía hacer que Stiles aceptara cualquier cosa. Y con la forma en que Stiles lentamente bajaba por la longitud de Derek, estaba bastante seguro de que también estaría de acuerdo con algo.

—Unh... Stiles, —jadeó Derek. El calor que lo rodeaba, los brazos que lo acercaban, la mano tirando de su cabello, la respiración acariciando nuevamente su oreja, todo estaba enviando a Derek a una sobrecarga de sentidos. Quería empujar a Stiles, hacer que sintieran aún mejor, pero se contuvo, no queriendo lastimar a Stiles mientras intentaba adaptarse a Derek dentro de él. Salpicó el pecho de Stiles con besos, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, tratando de calmarlo, de hacer que se relajara.

Cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, Stiles se echó hacia atrás, casi derribando por completo a Derek antes de volver a bajar, tomando más de Derek. —Ah, —gimió Stiles, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Despacio. Despacio, Stiles, —murmuró Derek, moviéndose para tomar la polla de Stiles en su mano, acariciándola ligeramente hasta que estaba completamente dura una vez más. Stiles enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Derek, gimiendo mientras besaba y lamía la piel allí, haciendo que Derek dejara escapar un gemido propio.

Stiles se movía más rápido ahora, balanceándose arriba y abajo, tomando a Derek en su interior. Alcanzó la cara de Derek, besándolo, descansando su frente contra la de él mientras sus respiraciones colisionaban entre sus labios separados.

Derek empujó hacia arriba, empujando profundamente en Stiles, tan lejos como pudo. Con un beso final, se recostó en la cama mientras Stiles se hacía cargo, montaba a Derek, se hundía y volvía a deslizarse una y otra vez. Derek pasó sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles, agarrándose de sus caderas, necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse para no perderse ante las sensaciones que Stiles le estaba proporcionando. Stiles se dio el gusto en la polla de Derek, encontrando un ritmo constante mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho de Derek, sus manos frotando contra los músculos firmes. Derek se encontró con Stiles con cada movimiento, levantándose mientras se sentaba, los sonidos de su amor llenaban el aire de la noche. Derek gimió, escuchando la respiración pesada de Stiles, salpicada de gemidos entrecortados, los sonidos de sus cuerpos se unieron más fuerte en sus oídos.

Stiles se movió más rápido, con una mano en su propia polla para acariciarse y evitar que rebotara entre ellos. Él apretó las caderas hacia adelante, rodando, moviéndose de la manera más tentadora. Y estaba volviendo loco a Derek. Le encantaba la sensación de Stiles sobre él. Le encantaba el control que Stiles tenía sobre él, estando atrapado debajo de él. Y las manos que vagaban por todo su cuerpo, agarrándolo, exprimiéndolo, hicieron que todo se sintiera aún más sorprendente. Eso hizo que Derek estuviera desesperado por sentir cómo sería si Stiles lo follara. 'Pronto', se prometió a sí mismo. 'Definitivamente pronto'. Pero por el momento, estaba más que contento sintiendo el calor apretado de Stiles deslizarse arriba y abajo de su pene, provocando gemidos guturales desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Pronto, sin embargo, el ritmo agotador que Stiles había establecido había comenzado a pasar factura. Sus muslos temblaban por la tensión cuando comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. —De-Derek… —gimió, frunciendo el ceño, mordiéndose el labio con frustración mientras luchaba por continuar.

Era el turno de Derek para tomar el control, lo que él tomó con mucho gusto, queriendo reclamar a Stiles tanto como quería ser reclamado. Él se sentó, sosteniéndolo cerca antes de rodarlos, cambiando sus posiciones. Con las manos bajo las rodillas, Derek extendió las piernas de Stiles, se alineó antes de volver a entrar en él.

—Sí, —suspiró Stiles con placer, pasándose las manos por la cabeza antes de arrojar los brazos sobre el colchón. —Dios, sí.

Envalentonado, Derek dio algunos empujones lentos antes de seguir el ritmo que Stiles había establecido. Se sacudió con fuerza en Stiles, la cama moviéndose junto con ellos, chirriando bajo sus acciones.

Stiles tarareó antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

Fue suficiente para que Derek hiciera una pausa. —¿Qué?

—No, nada. Continúa, —Stiles frunció el ceño, como enfadado porque Derek incluso se detuviera.

Derek se sacudió y continuó, moviendo sus caderas hacia Stiles, ganando un fuerte gemido de apreciación. Se movió más rápido, con la excitación clavándose en lo profundo, la cama chirriando con cada embestida.

De nuevo, Stiles soltó una risita. Y otra vez, Derek hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un suspiro. Risitas era sin duda algo que no quería escuchar mientras trataba de hacerle el amor a su novio. —¿Qué? —él gruñó.

Stiles parecía que estaba luchando contra su impulso de reírse. —Es solo... la cama. Está chirriando.

—¿En serio, Stiles? —Derek tenía todo el derecho de mirar a su novio con incredulidad. Este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para divertirse con una cama chirriante.

—Es una distracción, —reflexionó, como si fuera una excusa aceptable. —Lo siento. Continúa. —Él se arqueó de la cama, balanceando su cuerpo arriba y abajo de la polla de Derek, reviviéndolo de nuevo a la vida, animando a Derek a continuar.

El simple hecho de ver a Stiles retorcerse contra él, follándose a sí mismo en la erección de Derek, fue suficiente para que volviera a hacerlo. Pasó sus manos sobre los muslos de Stiles antes de inclinarse, apoyándose en una mano contra la cama, tomando la polla de Stiles en su otra mano para acariciarla, e inclinándose para volver a capturar sus labios. Mientras Derek continuaba sus embestidas, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, la cama chirrió de nuevo, haciendo que Stiles se riera en su beso.

Derek gruñó con frustración, alejándose por completo de Stiles.

—Oye espe...—dijo Stiles, sentándose, pero Derek no estaba escuchando. No. Estaba demasiado ocupado empujando su colchón fuera de la estructura de la cama, con Stiles todavía sentado en la parte superior. —¡Whoa! —Stiles gimió, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

'Ahora que eso está resuelto..' gruñó mentalmente, jurando tomar un hacha para la maldita cosa si chillaba incluso ahora. Derek regresó al colchón que estaba ahora en el suelo, recostándose de nuevo entre las piernas del chico sorprendido, haciendo que se recostara contra las sucias sábanas.

Stiles se inclinó para abrazar a Derek y se echó a reír.

—Stiles, Dios mío, —gruñó.

—Lo siento, esto nunca ha pasado, —se las arregló para salir y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo mientras el otro aún mantenía a Derek cerca.

Derek miró entre el marco vacío de la cama y el chico que se reía debajo de él. Es cierto que podría haber exagerado, pero francamente, si el chirrido distraía a Stiles del sexo, Derek sintió que era necesario deshacerse de él. Eventualmente, él también comenzó a reírse de la situación. —Está bien. Lo admito. Eso fue...

—Impresionante, —terminó Stiles, alejando su brazo de su rostro, solo para alcanzar y jugar con el cabello a lo largo de la nuca de Derek. —Sin duda recordaré esta noche para siempre, —sonrió burlonamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban de amor.

—Deja de reírte. Es... inquietante, —dijo Derek, con voz seria, aunque todavía sonaba en sus labios una pizca de sonrisa.

—No tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, —aseguró Stiles. —Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble. Además. Nueve de cada diez médicos recomendarían...

—Stiles, —gimió Derek, aunque una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Él amaba a este chico más que a nada.

La sonrisa juguetona se volvió cariñosa cuando Stiles miró a Derek, los dedos todavía enredándose en el pelo. —Te quiero, Derek.

Y sin perder el ritmo, —Te quiero, también, Stiles. —Se inclinó, sus labios se encontraron con los de Stiles una vez más, besándolo tiernamente, amorosamente, demostrándole la verdad de sus palabras.

Derek se estiró entre ellos, tomando la longitud de Stiles en su mano, dándole unos largos golpes hasta que Stiles se retorcía contra él una vez más, su calor restaurado.

—Derek, —gimió Stiles. —Fóllame.

Cerrando los ojos y dejando que la chispa de excitación se apoderara de él con esas palabras, Derek soltó un aliento antes de abrir los ojos y tomar su polla en su mano para alinearla en la entrada de Stiles una vez más. Retrocedió lentamente, ganándose un siseo de satisfacción por su amor antes de ir ganando velocidad constantemente.

Pronto Stiles se lanzó contra Derek, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a él cuando Derek chocó contra Stiles, escuchándolo gemir con cada embestida, disfrutando del descanso en su voz cada vez que Derek lograba rozar contra ese punto especial. Se inclinó, besando a Stiles, descansando su frente contra la de él mientras su aliento se entremezclaba entre ellos, un brillo de sudor brillaba en sus cuerpos. Todo, todo estaba llevando a Derek al borde. Cada toque, cada aliento, cada empuje y cada gemido era perfecto: una sinfonía diseñada para abrumar todos sus sentidos. Estar con Stiles era todo lo que había esperado, y finalmente estar con él, finalmente hacerle el amor al chico que más apreciaba era el refugio que nunca supo que quería hasta que Stiles entró en su vida.

—Derek, me voy a... ¡venir! —Stiles jadeó.

—No, todavía no, —respiró Derek, apretando la base de la polla de Stiles, paralizando su orgasmo. —Conmigo, —respondió, respondiendo a Stiles gritando desesperado. —Casi... estoy casi… —Soltó su agarre de Stiles, acariciándolo hasta que se empujó completamente y profundamente dentro de él.

—¡Oh Dios, Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Ah!

Derek vio a Stiles correrse, sintió como uñas duras clavadas en su espalda y el calor alrededor de él se hizo más fuerte alrededor de su pene, llevándolo a su propio orgasmo. —Unh... Stiles, —gimió, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles. Lo montó, empujando a Stiles mientras ola tras ola de placer lo envolvió, su semilla se derramó en el condón que los mantenía separados.

Cuando todo se volvió demasiado, Derek se calmó, su aliento caliente rebotando sobre él mientras jadeaba contra el cuello de Stiles. Sintió la mano de Stiles en su pelo mientras la palma de la otra acariciaba tiernamente su espalda. El aliento de Stiles era pesado contra su oreja mientras ambos bajaban lentamente de su nube de éxtasis.

Con el aliento finalmente atrapado, Derek exhaló fuertemente antes de moverse, sintiendo su polla agotada deslizarse mientras se daba la vuelta para acostarse al lado de Stiles. Tiró del condón, tratando de no sobre estimularse mientras lo sacaba. Lo ató y lo lanzó hacia su papelera, faltando por completo, pero demasiado agotado para importarle.

Stiles rodó sobre su costado, colocándose sobre Derek, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y usando su hombro como una almohada. Derek lo acercó más, envolviendo su propio brazo alrededor de Stiles mientras el otro acariciaba cariñosamente el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Se quedaron en silencio, los sonidos de su respiración pesada fueron lo único que impregnaban el aire. La mente de Derek era un lío nebuloso, sus pensamientos se dividieron en palabras solitarias como 'bueno' y 'amor' y 'Stiles'. Él nunca quiso empezar un día sin Stiles nunca más. Él quería que estos sentimientos duraran para siempre. Él quería que esta noche durara para siempre. Y, sobre todo, quería que Stiles quisiera estar siempre con él.

—Mierda… —suspiró Stiles.

Sobresaltado por sus pensamientos, Derek miró a Stiles, sorprendido y sintiéndose un poco cohibido, considerando la maldición pronunciada. —¿Qué? ¿Fue malo?

—¿Qué? No, —Stiles frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Estaba pensando... Tus sábanas, —resopló. —Estoy bastante seguro de que arruiné tus sábanas. Con evidencia, debo añadir, de que no estuvo mal. —Terminó besando la piel más cercana a sus labios. Se acurrucó más cerca y suspiró. —Lo siento, —agregó, como una ocurrencia tardía.

Derek dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, visiblemente relajado, reprendiéndose mentalmente incluso por dudar. —Tal vez… —pensó en voz alta. —Tal vez las sábanas tampoco fueron una buena idea. ¿La seda necesita una limpieza especial?

Stiles se rió entre dientes. —No, creo que se puede lavar con regularidad. Y si no, te compraré otras nuevas.

—Bien, —tarareó Derek. —Tú eres el que las arruinó.

Stiles se burló. —Estoy bastante seguro de que tuviste algo que ver con eso.

Derek sonrió y dejó que la discusión muriera allí.

Con un suspiro final de contenido, Stiles acarició el pecho de Derek antes de sentarse.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Derek de reírse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando hacia abajo.

Derek se sentó y besó a Stiles en el hombro. —Esos pétalos estúpidos... están por todas partes.

—Ah, —se rió Stiles. —Supongo que tampoco fueron una buena idea.

—Para empezar, no fueron mi idea, —defendió, aunque sonriendo divertido. —Pero alguien solo tenía que ser entrometido.

Stiles tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable por eso. —Lo siento. Creo que realmente no debería haber asumido...

—No te preocupes por eso, —aseguró Derek, volviendo a besarle el hombro mientras le arrancaba un molesto pétalo de la espalda a Stiles, recordando distraídamente el tinte azul que le empañaba la piel el día anterior. Soltó una risa entrecortada antes de rozar ligeramente el pétalo contra la piel pálida.

Stiles tarareó de contenido, aunque pronto sus labios se curvaron mientras contenía una risa. —Hace cosquillas…

Con una sonrisa, Derek se movió hacia atrás entre las piernas de Stiles, relajándolo sobre el colchón mientras colocaba el suave pétalo sobre su ombligo. Stiles se limitó a sonreír, estirando el cuello para ver qué estaba tramando Derek.

Sopló suavemente el pétalo, besó la piel resbaladiza y sudorosa de Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció debajo de él, la voz entre una risita y un gemido.

Derek continuó moviendo el trozo de seda con su aliento, haciéndolo bailar por la línea del pecho de Stiles hasta que finalmente revoloteó a un lado, dejando que Derek continuara el camino con suaves besos en su lugar. Colocó suaves besos en los lunares Stiles hasta que encontró sus labios, eligiendo besarlos completamente y afectuosamente. Derek se apoyó contra Stiles, sonriéndole mientras se separaban.

—Tal vez los pétalos tampoco fueron una mala idea, —admitió, haciendo reír a Stiles, ganándose otro beso a cambio.

Finalmente, los dos se levantaron, a pesar de querer recostarse e irse a dormir. Después de que recogieron los pétalos de rosa, lo que solo resultó en un toque más travieso y cosquillas inmaduras, Stiles ayudó a Derek a enderezar su cama. Cambiaron las sábanas a unas bonitas y esponjosas de algodón blanco, y procedieron a tirar las sábanas desechadas y diversos artículos de ropa en la cesta para lavarla más tarde. Se limpiaron un poco antes de que finalmente se acomodaran en la cama, dejando que su agotamiento se hiciera cargo.

Derek miró al chico acurrucado contra él, iluminado por el suave resplandor de las luces de Navidad todavía colgadas a lo largo de la cabecera. Mentalmente decidió que tampoco eran una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el resplandor celestial que se reflejaba en Stiles por ellas, haciéndolo parecer etéreo e incluso más precioso que nunca. Stiles lo miró y sonrió, moviéndose hasta que sus cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente el uno contra el otro, suspirando felizmente una vez que lo hizo.

—Te quiero, Derek.

Su corazón se hinchó ante las palabras, como lo hacía cada vez que Stiles declaraba su amor por él. Contento, satisfecho, y sobre todo, simplemente feliz, Derek sonrió a cambio.

—Yo también te quiero, Stiles.

***

Cuando Derek se despertó, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, aunque sabía que el amanecer se acercaba rápidamente. Suspiró, acariciando su rostro con la almohada, disfrutando del suave roce de algodón contra su mejilla. Aunque estaba desnudo debajo de una fina sábana blanca, no sintió nada más que calor cuando Stiles lo acunaba por detrás, un brazo posado posesivamente sobre la cintura de Derek. Derek sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por el fuerte brazo, deslizando sus dedos para sostener la mano floja. Sintió la respiración de Stiles en la base de su cuello, cálida y constante, profunda con el sueño. Derek se quedó allí, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Se empapó de su dicha, no queriendo moverse, no fuera a romper su burbuja. Eventualmente, sin embargo, él quería más. Quería ver el rostro del chico que amaba.

Estirándose rígidamente para no mover a Stiles dormido, Derek hizo lo posible por darse la vuelta sin sacudir el colchón. Se recostó sobre su costado una vez que estaba frente al otro chico, estudiando sus rasgos a través de la pálida luz de la mañana.

Ligeramente, trazó las características de Stiles. Le pasó el pulgar por los pómulos, presionó con el dedo índice la curva de su nariz y deslizó un dedo anular sobre los labios ligeramente agrietados. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios siguieron el camino que él hizo, vertiendo nada más que adoración en cada pasto.

Se dejó caer sobre su almohada y siguió mirando a Stiles mientras dormía.

'¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?' se preguntó, agradeciendo al universo por traer a Stiles a su vida. Derek dejó escapar un suave suspiro, el corazón calentando solo por estar con él. 'Stiles, Stiles, Stiles...'

Como si lo hubiera llamado mentalmente, el chico más joven comenzó a moverse, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si quisiera luchar contra la vigilia. Su terquedad incluso en el sueño hizo sonreír a Derek.

Stiles exhaló profundamente antes de abrir un ojo soñoliento. —Hmm… —canturreó suavemente, parpadeando lentamente. Sonrió tímidamente a Derek, estirando su cuerpo cansado, antes de cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Buenos días, —dijo, con las palabras amortiguadas.

—Buenos días —saludó Derek, divertido. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, mirando la mano del chico.

—Tengo aliento mañanero, —respondió con voz ronca por el sueño.

Derek se rió ante eso antes de agarrar la muñeca de Stiles y tirarla a un lado como si le ofendiera. Le sonrió a Stiles antes de inclinarse y darle un beso.

Stiles se reía entre dientes antes de que comenzara a corresponder, los labios más dóciles cuanto más se despertaba.

Derek presionó su frente contra la de Stiles, un brazo soportando su peso mientras que el otro acariciaba arriba y abajo el costado de Stiles. Suspiró contento, sintiendo las manos de Stiles extenderse sobre su propia piel, calentándolo mientras acariciaban su espalda. Abrió los ojos, mirando la cara de Stiles con cuidado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, un poco preocupado ahora a la mañana siguiente si tal vez se hubieran esforzado demasiado por primera vez.

—Doloroso, —gruñó Stiles, aunque sonrió. —Pero una buena llaga. Una llaga sexy.

Derek se rió. —¿Cómo puede una llaga ser sexy?

—Cuando me recuerda todo lo que hicimos anoche, es una llaga sexy, —afirmó, con total naturalidad. Stiles tarareaba de nuevo. —¿Que hora es? —preguntó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y dejando escapar un bostezo.

—No hay tiempo, —Derek sonrió con cariño.

—¿Hora Derek? —Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.

Derek sonrió, asintiendo.

Stiles se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Derek antes de mirar hacia la ventana, tratando de medir la hora en el cielo de la mañana. —Está un poco oscuro.

Derek respondió tapándose la cabeza con la sábana, envolviéndolos en un mundo donde la luz de la mañana no significaba que tendrían que levantarse para enfrentar el día. Quería quedarse en esta pequeña burbuja de perfección, en el espacio entre los brazos de Stiles.

Stiles simplemente sonrió de par en par y deslumbrante, entendiendo las payasadas de Derek como siempre lo hacía a pesar de la falta de palabras. Se relajó de nuevo en su almohada, acercando a Derek, enmarcándolo entre sus piernas.

Satisfecho, Derek descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles, escuchando el latido de su corazón, su pulso constante lo adormece. Sin embargo, a pesar de bloquear el mundo, sabía que pronto el día llamaría, el sol se elevaría. Con un profundo suspiro y un plan para volver a visitar su mundo todas las mañanas de aquí en adelante, Derek finalmente bajó la sábana y dejó que el resto del mundo volviera a entrar.

Y de nuevo, Stiles simplemente sonrió, comprendiendo de manera innata mientras él acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Derek con sus manos. —Oye. ¿Vas a hacer tu rutina de mañana? —preguntó.

—Hmm... bueno, en realidad no soy alguien que rompa la rutina, pero ¿quizás hoy debería ser una excepción?

—Está bien, —bostezó Stiles. —De hecho, te ayudaré.

Derek arqueó una ceja. —Me ayudarás.

—Sí, sí, —Stiles rodó sus ojos a medias, golpeando suavemente a Derek en el pecho. —Vamos, —instó, golpeando al chico mayor en la cadera antes de salir de debajo de él.

Derek observó con avidez mientras Stiles se levantaba de la cama, estirando sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie, la vista de su novio desnudo en exhibición fue directa a su polla ya medio interesada.

—Vamos, vago. Levántate, —sonrió Stiles, saliendo por la puerta antes de que Derek oyera la puerta del baño cerrarse detrás de él.

Finalmente, Derek rodó fuera de la cama también, optando por ponerse unos pantalones cortos de gimnasio antes de seguir a Stiles por la puerta. Se dirigió al baño justo cuando Stiles salió, recibiendo un breve beso mientras se cruzaban. Una vez que Derek hizo sus cosas, regresó a su habitación, ahora completamente iluminada, y encontró a Stiles sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, vistiendo un par de calzoncillos que parecen haber sido robados de su cómoda y su sudadera roja, dejada desabrochada con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza. Incluso con la mirada soñolienta en su rostro, la imagen que presentaba Stiles era ciertamente atractiva para el siempre interesado Derek.

—Mmkay... ¿qué haces normalmente primero? —Preguntó Stiles, levantándose cuando Derek entró.

—Estiramientos.

—Ah bueno.

Fue un poco extraño tener una audiencia mientras hacía su rutina. Pero Stiles observó con interés, mirando a Derek de una forma que solo podía describirse como lasciva. No fue hasta que Derek se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas que Stiles finalmente se acercó. Cuando Derek se inclinó para estirarse, sintió que Stiles se acercaba y empujaba ligeramente contra su espalda, haciendo que Derek se estirara aún más. La presión se sintió bien.

Stiles continuó presionando aquí y allá cada vez que Derek cambiaba a un nuevo movimiento. Y sí, mientras que la presión añadida se sentía bien, las manos de Stiles por todo su cuerpo se sintieron aún mejor.

Finalmente, Derek terminó y se estiró por el suelo para hacer algunas flexiones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer una, Stiles se subió a su espalda, tumbándose sobre él.

Derek se rió entre dientes, mirando por encima del hombro. —¿Así es como me estás ayudando?

—Mm, —Stiles tarareó afirmativamente. —Piensa en los lindos e increíbles que estarán tus músculos se hacen flexiones con peso añadido, —racionalizó.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza y continuó su entrenamiento mientras Stiles luchaba por aguantar. No le fue tan bien y pronto cayó al piso junto a Derek, riéndose para sí mismo. Derek no pudo evitarlo. Se arrastró y se inclinó para besar su infantil amor.

Derek llevó a cabo su rutina con Stiles tratando, y por lo general fallando, de ayudar de varias maneras.

—Sabes, —dijo Stiles pensativamente, viendo como Derek trabajaba su tríceps contra el marco de su cama. —Tu rutina es muy... erótica.

Derek tuvo que reírse mientras se levantaba y se relajaba.

—No, en serio, —se defendió Stiles. —¿Qué pasa con todo ese arriba y abajo y sudoroso? Digamos que tienes suerte, todavía estoy técnicamente medio dormido.

Derek se levantó y caminó hacia donde Stiles estaba sentada en el piso. Se dejó caer para agacharse frente a él y sonrió. —¿Ah, sí? ¿O qué?

—Te daría una razón diferente para ponerte sudoroso.

—Mm. Suena prometedor. —Puso otro beso en los labios de Stiles antes de acostarse en el piso con las rodillas levantadas.

—¡Ah! Conozco éste. Puedo ayudar totalmente con este, —sonrió con entusiasmo, arrastrándose para sujetar los tobillos de Derek.

Derek sonrió, esperando que Stiles se sentara antes de sentarse.

—Ah-ah, Sr. Hale, —reprendió Stiles, mientras Derek se bajaba al suelo. —Tienes que subir todo el camino, —dijo, tocando sus labios con su dedo índice.

—Mis disculpas, —sonrió, levantándose, esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para besar a Stiles.

—Mucho mejor. Soy un excelente entrenador personal.

Derek resopló. —Espero que no ofrezcas este tipo de entrenamiento a tus otros clientes, —gruñó, levantándose para otro beso.

—Mm, no, —negó con la cabeza. —La mayoría de ellos se saltan los juegos preliminares y solo van directamente hacia las embestidas pélvicas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido real ante eso, esta vez agarrando a Stiles con él. Le dio la vuelta al chico risueño y se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. —Eres un malvado, —resopló. Era una broma, él lo sabía, pero la idea de que alguien más estuviera con Stiles lo irritó más allá de toda lógica.

Todavía con una sonrisa astuta, Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo jaló hacia abajo para darle un beso caliente. —Y tú, —jadeó. —eres un sudoroso, desastre sudoroso.

Derek se tomó un breve segundo para mirar su reloj. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, casi era hora de que Stiles se preparara para el trabajo. —¿Todavía estoy vetado en la cafetería esta mañana? —preguntó, medio juguetón, medio en genuina curiosidad. Aunque no disfrutaba exactamente la idea de estar separado de Stiles durante las largas horas de la mañana, suponía que podría descubrirlo si Stiles volvía rápidamente después de su turno. Entregó la idea de estar desnudo en la cama, solo esperando que Stiles volviera para llevárselo. La idea de eso fue emocionante.

Pero Stiles tarareó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Derek. —Nah, —dijo finalmente. —Te extrañé demasiado ayer. Preferiría más tenerte conmigo mientras lucho contra el impulso de saltar sobre ti que no tenerte allí en absoluto. Mi voluntad será probada, pero si eso significa que puedo mirar fijamente dulce culo durante toda la mañana, estoy dispuesto a soportar el peso de la tentación.

Derek resopló. —De nuevo con mi trasero. Así que es solo mi trasero lo que te interese.

—Es un buen culo, —sonrió, con total naturalidad.

Derek abrazó a Stiles hacia él, enterrando su cara en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de Stiles. —Te extrañé ayer por la mañana también. —Él se rió suavemente entonces. —Al menos, lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera quedado dormido.

Stiles simplemente se rió a cambio, Derek sintió que vibraba a través del cuerpo del chico mientras escapaba de sus labios.

Finalmente, Derek se levantó, levantando a Stiles con él. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, presionó su frente a la suya, sus ojos se encontraron tentativamente. —¿Ducha conmigo? —preguntó suavemente.

—Puedes apostar tu dulce culo, —sonrió Stiles, dándole un fuerte apretón a la misma característica.

Los dos se apresuraron a entrar en la ducha, dejando las pocas prendas de ropa que tenían puestas descuidadamente a un lado. El enjuague rápido típico de Derek había aumentado significativamente en el tiempo, ya que pasaba menos tiempo lavándose y más tiempo de rodillas delante de su novio. Los dos esperaban que su encuentro matutino bajo el cabezal de ducha fuera suficiente para sofocarlos durante el turno de Stiles, o al menos lo suficiente como para poder regresar al apartamento de Derek y explorar sus cuerpos.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la ducha, era casi la hora de que Stiles se dirigiera a la cafetería. Se secaron entre sí... Stiles riendo con cariño mientras Derek se frotaba la suave tela sobre su cabeza mientras Derek siseaba su sensibilidad cuando Stiles se quedaba más abajo de lo necesario, sonriendo con esa traviesa sonrisa que le decía a Derek que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se vistieron rápidamente, y mientras Derek estaba decepcionado de que toda esa piel ahora estaba oculta de su vista, ciertamente no le importó ver a Stiles abandonar la ropa que traía a cambio de usar una camisa y un suéter del propio armario de Derek. Lo había pensado antes, y verlo de nuevo solo reafirmó la idea. Stiles se veía bien en la ropa de Derek. Y, por supuesto, se veía mucho mejor con ellas, pero tendrían que guardar eso para más tarde en el día.

—Oye, —Stiles sonrió a Derek desde donde estaba sentado en la alfombra, atarse los zapatos. —Acabo de tener la idea más perfecta para un título más corto para nuestro diario.

—¿Hm? —Derek enarcó una ceja, poniéndose la chaqueta. —¿Y qué sería eso?

—Día uno, HMCATC.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —¿Qué significa eso?

El chico más joven sonrió. —Horneando mi camino a tu corazón.

Derek tuvo que reír. Fue tonto.

Aún así, Stiles sonrió. —Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

Y lo era. Porque eso es exactamente lo que Stiles había hecho. Así que Derek sonrió, brillante y despreocupado, en cierto modo solo para Stiles. —Sí, —asintió con toda sinceridad. —Es perfecto.

Stiles se limitó a sonreír con satisfacción, satisfecho con su astucia, y continuó con su otro zapato cuando comenzó a sonar una canción en el dormitorio.

‘¡Acabo de tener sexo! ¡Y se sintió tan bien!’

Derek se resistió. —¿Qué demonios es eso? —Miró a los ojos al chico en el piso que había dejado de usar el zapato y lo abandonó a favor de agarrarse el estómago mientras caía al suelo, riendo. —Stiles,— gruñó Derek.

El chico solo podía mover su mano hacia la habitación, resoplando la palabra ‘teléfono’ entre risas.

Hizo clic entonces. Stiles había manipulado su tono de llamada, cambiándolo por el que actualmente afirma que nunca volverá a las ‘formas de no tener sexo en la forma del pasado’. Derek puso los ojos en blanco, agarró una almohada del sofá y se la lanzó a Stiles, sonriendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír que se conectaba con su objetivo, provocando un pequeño ‘oof’ en el proceso. —Stiles, estás muerto, —le gritó por encima del hombro mientras se apresuraba a responder la llamada.

—¡Yo también te quiero, cariño!

Derek solo resopló, arqueó una ceja ante la identificación de la persona que llamaba y presionó el botón de ‘contestar’. —Me sorprende que estés despierta a esta hora, —respondió, sosteniendo su teléfono en su oreja.

—Ja, ja. Te haré saber, soy una profesional y puedo despertarme a cualquier hora que mi trabajo lo requiera.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamas, Laura?

Escuchó a su hermana gemir por la línea. —Son las cinco de la mañana y tengo un vuelo a las siete. Y aunque es encantadora la sala de espera, está abismalmente desprovisto de buena compañía. Y como prácticamente puedo dejar mi reloj a mano, sabía que estarías levantado

—¿Así que podrías compartir tu aburrimiento abismal?

—Sí exactamente.

Derek dejó escapar una risita entrecortada. —Bueno, por desgracia, tengo que hacerlo rápido. Stiles y yo estamos a punto de salir. Tiene trabajo en unos quince minutos.

—Ah, ¿cómo está nuestro pequeño pastelero?

—Mi chico panadero está muy bien.

Laura resopló ante la enmienda de su hermano. —Bueno, eso espero. Escuché que finalmente iban a cerrar el trato.

Derek se resistió. —¿Cómo lo hiciste...

—Hay un boletín semanal enviado que destaca todos los detalles de su relación.

Esperaba, más allá de toda esperanza, que estuviera bromeando.

—Alégrate, hermanito. Peter lo mencionó.

Derek se burló. —Debería haberlo sabido.

—Entonces… —cantó, alargando la 's'. —¿Cómo le fue?

—Estás extrañamente preocupado por mi vida sexual teniendo en cuenta que eres mi hermana.

—Está bien, está bien, —Laura resopló. —Escucha. Con toda seriedad, estoy feliz por ti, Der-bear. Me alegro de que finalmente hayas salido de tu trasero y hayas ido por algo que claramente te importa tanto. Es bueno para ti.

Derek estaba a punto de aceptar, pero Laura siguió adelante.

—Y no es solo él. También estás a un semestre de terminar la escuela. Estás en camino de convertirte en el hombre que siempre quisiste ser. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Peter está orgulloso de ti. Y sé con toda seguridad que mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de ti también.

—Laura… —murmuró Derek, ante la pérdida de algo más que decir.

—Tal vez es solo por la mañana lo que me pone sentimental, —razonó, con una voz sospechosamente ahogada. —Pero no hace falta decirtelo, te amo, Derek. Y después de toda la mierda que hemos pasado, estoy feliz. Y estoy feliz de que estés feliz. Que encuentres tu camino y que también hayas encontrado a Stiles en el camino.

—¿Todo esto porque Stiles y yo finalmente tuvimos sexo?

—Cállate, idiota. Estoy tratando de ser amable, —ladró, aunque había una risa en su voz. —Todo lo que digo, idiota insensible, es... no lo jodas. O si no, te negaré o algo así.

—¿Puedes incluso desconocer a tu propio hermano?

—Encontraré la manera.

Él no dudaba que ella lo haría.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, hasta que Stiles asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Estás listo? —él susurró.

—Uh, sí. Hola Laura, Stiles y yo, es mejor que salgamos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ve.

—¿Y Laura?

—¿Qué? —ella suspiró.

—... Gracias. También estoy feliz por ti. —La oyó sollozar al final de la línea antes de aclararse la garganta. —Sin embargo, esa podría ser la conversación para mañana.

—Adiós, idiota. Ve y diviértete con tu pastelero, come pastel y sé mucho más mimado de lo que ya eres.

Derek se rió entre dientes. —Te amo, Laura. Llámame cuando aterrices.

—Te amo, también, imbecil.

Derek solo negó con la cabeza y terminó la llamada. —Está bien. Estoy listo, —dijo, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Stiles en la suya.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Stiles preguntó. —¿Está todo bien?

Derek sonrió, besando suavemente a Stiles en los labios. —Todo es perfecto.

Sonriendo a cambio, Stiles asintió. —Bien.

Caminaron en la luz de la mañana temprano a la cafetería donde Derek ayudó a Stiles a instalarse, sobre todo para que Stiles pudiera tener más tiempo fuera de la cocina para poder gastarlo en su mesa. Milagrosamente lograron mantenerse relativamente libres de desastres mientras Stiles cocinaba las dulces de la mañana. Hoy sería un bizcocho de limón y verbena, hecho con la única intención de mimar a Derek hasta el fondo, y un panecillo de canela con streusel espolvoreado en la parte superior, un regalo que hizo sonreír a Derek. Era el mismo que Stiles le había ofrecido en su primera mañana juntos.

Mientras los dos dulces se horneaban en el horno, Stiles finalmente se dispuso a preparar el café de Derek.

—Así que señor, —dijo Stiles mientras barría dramáticamente para pararse detrás de la caja registradora, arqueando una ceja y los labios, divertido. —¿Qué puedo conseguirle para hoy?

Derek resopló. —Stiles, ya sabes mi orden de memoria. Demonios, lo has sabido prácticamente desde nuestro segundo día.

—Sí, bueno, a veces es agradable fingir. Así que déjame disfrutar si quieres. ¿Qué vas a tener hoy, señor Hale?

Derek suspiró, pero siguió jugando de todos modos. —Bien. Un café grande muy caliente, con dos gotas de sirope de avellana, sin crema, con solo un chorrito de leche desnatada, sin caramelo y sin un pequeño dibujo de corazón en la espuma.

—No hay un pequeño dibujo de un corazón en la espuma...

—…Por favor.

Stiles sonrió. —Marchando.

Derek vio como Stiles descartaba sus instrucciones para crear la mezcla perfecta de bondad del café con avellana.

—Oh, no, —Stiles frunció el ceño mirando hacia la taza.

—¿Qué es? —Derek preguntó preocupado mientras trataba de ver por encima del hombro de Stiles.

Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek, expresión en completa seriedad. —Parece que no tenemos edulcorante. —Bajó la taza y saltó al mostrador para sentarse de lado junto al registro. —Vamos, Derek, —sonrió de inmediato. —¡Dame algo de azúcar! —dijo, inclinándose y frunciendo los labios.

Consternado, Derek simplemente apartó a Stiles de su cara, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte cuando el barista cayó al otro lado. Derek, preocupado, se inclinó rápidamente para ver si estaba herido, pero al escuchar las risas que emanaban del suelo, se relajó.

Atormentado por las risas, Stiles se levantó del suelo y continuó donde lo había dejado, canturreando una cancioncilla desconocida para él. Puso la bebida completa frente a Derek, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Aquí tienes, mi galleta sexy, —me guiñó un ojo, presumido.

Derek tuvo que reír. —Eres ridículo, —afirmó, simplemente.

—Lo amas.

Levantando su taza, Derek admitió. —…Lo hago. —Sintiéndose tímido bajo la mirada complacida de Stiles, Derek bajó la cabeza, mirando la espuma en su taza. Soltó otra risa entrecortada al ver el dibujo en su interior, encontrándose con los ojos de Stiles una vez más. —Pensé que había dicho ningún corazón pequeño dibujando en la espuma.

Stiles se inclinó sobre el mostrador, sonriendo cariñosamente a Derek. —Pensé que podrías hacer una excepción... solo esta vez.

Lentamente, Derek sonrió a cambio. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado con Stiles, en cómo habían llegado desde el primer día al aquí y ahora. Antes de Stiles, Derek era un hombre, simplemente haciendo los movimientos de la vida cotidiana. Tenía un plan estricto para llegar a la escuela, y la sola idea de desviarse era suficiente para irritarlo. Pero luego llegó Stiles y le mostró que no todo tenía que ir según lo planeado. Aprendió que estaba bien dar algunos giros mientras el destino fuera el mismo. Y lo más importante de todo, Stiles le mostró que no tenía que seguir su viaje solo. Con Stiles, conoció gente nueva, hizo nuevos amigos y encontró un amor dentro de él que ni siquiera creía que realmente existiera. Puede que no haya sido el más suave de los viajes para llegar a donde estaban ahora, pero al final habían llegado allí. Y lo mejor de todo, su viaje juntos apenas había comenzado.

Stiles se había abierto paso hasta el corazón de Derek.

¿Y en cuanto al café?

Era perfecto.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas aclaraciones por si las moscas:
> 
> El término barista hace referencia al profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad, que trabaja creando nuevas y diferentes bebidas basadas en él, usando varios tipos de leches, esencias y licores, entre otros. También es el responsable de la presentación de las bebidas y puede complementar su trabajo con arte del latte (definición cogida de la wikipedia)


End file.
